Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Chronicles Temporada II
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Continuación de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Chronicles. Serie de oneshots que forman parte del Resetverso Expandido, en la nueva realidad del mundo Pokémon. Conocimiento de la historia principal se recomienda, aunque no es necesario para entender todos los oneshots.
1. Gaiden de Elesa

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Elesa**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Elesa participa en el Torneo Pokémon Mundial en la copa de líderes de gimnasio, y tras experimentar una ligera baja en su desempeño, su encuentro con un colega especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos podría ser justo lo que necesita para no perder su toque.

* * *

 _ **Región de Unova, Ciudad Nimbasa…**_

Estilo. Glamour. Belleza. Talento electrizante como entrenadora Pokémon. Todas esas palabras describían a la líder del Gimnasio Nimbasa, Elesa. Una bella supermodelo y una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de toda Unova, siempre dispuesta a compartir su encanto y talentos con todos. Excepto tal vez…

\- No me importa cuánto aumente su precio. – decía hablando por sus auriculares. – Mi respuesta es y seguirá siendo que no. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo un nuevo gimnasio qué inaugurar.

Y sin decir más, pulsó el botón para terminar la llamada, dando un suspiro de alivio. Ya era la cuarta vez que ese importante diseñador de ropa interior femenina le llamaba, y la cuarta vez que tenía que decirle que no. No le molestaría posar en bikini para un calendario, pero tratándose de lencería… eso era un gran no-no, sin importar cuánto le ofrecieran.

En eso, la puerta de su camerino se abrió. Era una de sus modelos, una joven castaña de pelo corto que usualmente hacía de juez de batallas durante sus encuentros oficiales. Iba vestida con un ajustado traje negro con líneas color naranja que le bajaban por las caderas y también en los muslos, un chaleco a juego y guantes blancos.

\- Cinco minutos, Elesa, ya estamos listas.

\- Gracias, Blaire. Es hora de que todos me vean brillar. – dijo la líder.

Blaire se retiró, y Elesa se echó una última mirada al espejo. Terminó de acomodarse su cabello rubio, y chequeó por última vez su atuendo: su chaleco amarillo favorito, su top negro que dejaba al descubierto su torso en dos secciones, sus ajustados pantalones negros y sus tacones a juego con el chaleco. Todo perfecto en su lugar para acentuar su figura. Y desde luego, tampoco podían faltar sus auriculares característicos, de blanco, rojo (el derecho) y azul (el izquierdo). ¿Para qué negarlo? Una supermodelo como ella siempre tenía que verse y sentirse bien.

\- Qué comience el espectáculo. – se dijo a sí misma, saliendo del camerino y preparándose para caminar hacia su escenario.

Como la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio, Elesa tenía otro trabajo aparte de sus usuales deberes con la Liga Pokémon. Era una de las supermodelos más importantes en la industria de la moda en la región Unova y más allá, y todos los diseñadores, fotógrafos y revistas importantes siempre buscaban que ella posara para ellos, algo que ella siempre estaba gustosa de aceptar (excepto si fuese para modelar ropa interior). Así que durante los últimos meses había estado haciendo algunos arreglos para poder combinar sus dos grandes pasiones: el modelaje y las batallas Pokémon.

El antiguo edificio del Gimnasio Nimbasa había sido construido por el mismo arquitecto que diseñó el parque de diversiones. Ella disfrutaba de las montañas rusas y otras atracciones tanto como cualquiera, pero desde hacía tiempo había querido tener un gimnasio más acorde con su propia personalidad. Por fin lo había terminado, y para celebrarlo, ¿qué mejor que un desfile de modas combinado con algunas batallas de exhibición?

Al poner pie en el escenario, se encendieron las luces de neón para iluminar a la audiencia que gritaba y aplaudía, de azul en el lado izquierdo y rojo en el derecho, y posteriormente, se encendieron las luces de la pasarela, que atravesaba un gran campo de batalla en todo el centro. En medio de los vítores, Elesa caminó hacia el centro del campo de batalla, contoneando sus caderas con estilo y se detuvo para extender los brazos y saludar a sus admiradores (y admiradoras) enviándoles besos.

\- ¡Elesa, te amo!

\- ¡Eres la número uno!

\- ¡Elesa, whoooooooooo! ¡Deslumbrante como siempre, preciosa!

\- ¡Gracias, gracias a todos! – saludó la líder después que Blaire le entregara un micrófono, una vez que la audiencia se calmó. – Bienvenidos todos a la inauguración de mi nuevo gimnasio. Como ustedes saben, en esta vida tengo dos grandes pasiones, que son la moda y las batallas Pokémon. Y es mi gran placer poder combinarlos hoy para que todos ustedes lo vean. Espero darles a todos ustedes el espectáculo que se merecen. ¿Están listos para verme brillar esta noche?

El público respondió con un fuerte "¡SÍIIIIIIIIII!" y otra gran ronda de aplausos atronadores. La líder de Nimbasa sonrió: podía sentir su entusiasmo en el aire. Y claro, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero sin negarles a otros su oportunidad de serlo también.

Elesa abandonó el escenario para abrirles paso a sus protegidas. Blaire fue la que inició el desfile, siendo este su debut oficial como modelo. Aunque se veía algo nerviosa fuera del escenario, al llegar el momento de la verdad, se pudo manejar bastante bien.

Una tras otra, las modelos fueron desfilando por la pasarela, deslumbrando al público con su gran belleza y encantos. Entre ellas no solo había jóvenes, sino además, para sorpresa de todos, apareció también como invitada especial nada menos que la famosa Elizabeth Snyder, también conocida como Electra, antigua reina de belleza de la región Unova y que a pesar de ser madre los años no le habían restado encanto para nada. De hecho, había ganado una gran elegancia y porte de mujer madura que la hacía destacar entre las demás.

Desde luego, Elesa tampoco perdió la oportunidad de desfilar por la pasarela unas cuantas veces, mostrando sus más nuevos diseños, y probando distintas imágenes. Cada una parecía arrancar más gritos y aplausos de parte de la audiencia que la anterior. Para la última vuelta, sin embargo, volvió a su atuendo usual, y se plantó de nuevo en el centro del campo de batalla, llamando otra vez a silencio de la audiencia.

\- Y ahora, el momento que todos estaban esperando. Sé que hay muchos de ustedes que desean retarme, y me complace anunciar que hoy tendrán la oportunidad de competir en calidad oficial contra mí.

El público rugió de emoción. Casi se sentía mal por lo que les iba a decir a continuación.

\- ¡Pero antes, tendrán que probarse a sí mismos contra mis mejores discípulas! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para las trillizas Fleming!

Inmediatamente, un trío de mujeres jóvenes, todas con el mismo atuendo, un modelo ajustado de color azul eléctrico con detalles en negro y botas de tacón alto, hicieron su entrada al escenario. Las tres eran obviamente idénticas, con el mismo pelo rubio verdoso estilizado para formar un pequeño rayo que apuntaba hacia arriba, y solo se distinguían por el color de los aretes en forma de rayo (amarillo, blanco y azul) de cada una. Inmediatamente las tres procedieron a presentarse ante la audiencia.

\- Yo soy Nikola.

\- Yo soy Frémy.

\- Y yo soy Ampère. Sabemos que todos ustedes están ansiosos por enfrentar a nuestra gran Elesa.

\- Pero tenemos que comprobar que están listos para pelear contra ella. – dijo Nikola.

\- Así que, ¿quién de ustedes quiere ser el valiente para enfrentarnos a nosotras? – concluyó Frémy desafiando a todos.

La respuesta fue masiva: obviamente muchos querían ser los primeros. Para resolverlo, los reflectores comenzaron a moverse alrededor de la audiencia, y se detuvieron en tres entrenadores afortunados, que inmediatamente saltaron de sus asientos, listos para enfrentarse a las trillizas. Entretanto, Blaire se colocó en el puesto de réferi para encargarse de juzgar los encuentros.

El resultado, sin embargo, no fue muy favorable para los retadores. Elesa, que observaba todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada: ciertamente esperaba que hubiese al menos alguno lo bastante fuerte para medirse contra ella. ¿Era mucho pedir poder tener al menos un oponente digno en el día inaugural de su nuevo gimnasio?

…

Al finalizar el día, las trillizas Fleming hicieron gala de su electrizante talento. Aunque varios de los retadores les dieron buena batalla, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de vencer a sus Pokémon. Aunque por un lado Elesa se sintió feliz por las victorias de sus chicas, era decepcionante quedarse como espectadora en vez de ser parte del espectáculo.

Sin embargo, su espera valió la pena cuando el último retador que quedaba consiguió, aunque con mucha dificultad, derrotar a las trillizas en batallas de uno a uno, y con eso se ganó el derecho a participar. Mejor todavía, hasta decidió traer al espectáculo su propio sentido de la moda: iba vestido como para un concierto de rock, con una camiseta amarilla, pantalones de carga negros y botas de cuero negro. Su pelo negro estaba parado en punta y tenía una raya amarilla en forma de relámpago en el frente, a juego con el colgante en la cadena dorada que llevaba en el cuello. Lo único que le faltaba era una guitarra eléctrica.

\- Y bien, dulzura, ¿cuál es tu nombre y cuántas medallas tienes? – preguntó Elesa.

\- Puedes llamarme Ricks, ¡y vine para rockear en este lugar! – El chico hizo un gesto de "guitarra de aire", haciendo que la modelo sonriera. – Acabo de llegar a Unova, y esta es mi primera medalla aquí.

\- Bueno, ciertamente te ves lleno de energía, eso me gusta. – dijo Elesa guiñando el ojo.

\- Que sea oficial. – anunció Blaire, aun en su puesto de réferi en las batallas. – ¡El desafío entre el retador Ricks y la líder del gimnasio Elesa comienza ahora! ¡Será un combate de uno a uno, y el que quede en pie será el ganador!

\- ¡Veamos cuál estrella brilla más esta noche! – dijo Elesa tomando su Pokébola. – ¡Zebstrika, los reflectores están sobre ti!

\- ¡Zebstrika! – La cebra eléctrica relinchó y pisoteó repetidamente con sus cascos, echando chispas.

\- ¡Aquí vamos, compañero, vamos a rockear! – ordenó Ricks arrojando la suya propia.

\- ¡Raichu! – La forma evolucionada del roedor eléctrico de Kanto apareció en el campo imitando a su entrenador con la guitarra de aire.

\- ¿Listos? ¡COMIENCEN! – declaró Blaire.

\- ¡Zebstrika, inicia con Descarga! – ordenó Elesa.

El equino eléctrico se alzó sobre sus patas traseras mientras echaba chispas, y pisoteando con fuerza arrojó los rayos contra el Raichu de su oponente. Sorprendentemente, el roedor permaneció en su lugar, y atrajo todos los rayos hacia él. Recibió el ataque como si no fuera nada, y sonrió como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Al cesar el ataque, tanto Elesa como Zebstrika se quedaron literalmente en shock.

\- ¡Rai! – exclamó Raichu con una gran sonrisa y abriendo los brazos.

\- ¡Oh, sí, nene, estamos supercargados! ¡Doble Rayo! – exclamó Ricks dando un puñetazo al frente.

Raichu levantó las manos y empezó a formar una energía multicolor entre ellas, para luego disparar un potente rayo de energía. Zebstrika retrocedió por el impacto, pero no estaba herida de gravedad, y rápidamente pataleó sobre sus cascos, lista para tomar venganza.

\- Espera, ¿eso fue la habilidad Pararrayos? – preguntó Elesa contemplando a su oponente. La línea evolutiva de Pichu usualmente poseía la habilidad Estática, pero había algunos que tenían Pararrayos. Y eso la hizo sonreír – Oh… esto será interesante. ¡Zebstrika, Nitrocarga!

Zebstrika relinchó, y alzándose sobre sus patas traseras comenzó a patalear con sus cascos sobre el suelo, prendiéndose en un estallido de llamas antes de echar a correr hacia Raichu.

\- ¡Esquiva con Super Imán y usa Desarme! – gritó Ricks.

Raichu se envolvió en un aura amarilla y comenzó a levitar a poca distancia del suelo. Flotó hacia un lado y esquivó la Nitrocarga de Zebstrika, y al mismo tiempo levantó su mano derecha, cubriéndola de chispas de energía negra para darle un golpe certero por atrás.

\- ¡Eso es, Raichu, sigue con Desarme! – gritó Ricks.

\- ¡Patada Doble, Zebstrika! – replicó Elesa.

Justo cuando Raichu se lanzaba para dar un segundo golpe, Zebstrika se dio la vuelta y levantando sus patas traseras, le dio una coz en todo el estómago al roedor eléctrico flotante. El golpe de los cascos le hizo perder la concentración y el efecto del Super Imán, haciéndolo caer, y al volverse a poner de pie, se sorprendió de ver dos marcas de circulares en la panza.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Eso hasta a mí me dolió! – dijo Ricks. – ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Raichu, usa Trueno!

\- ¡Rai-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Raichu hizo caer un gran rayo encima de Zebstrika, pero igual que él con el ataque de Descarga, la equina permaneció inmutable, y absorbió toda la carga del ataque, para consternación del chico rockero. La cebra se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y resopló mientras pisoteaba, sintiéndose cargada y más veloz que antes.

\- Oh, ¿no lo sabes? – dijo Elesa. – La habilidad de mi querida Zebstrika es Motor Fuerte. Y ahora, te deslumbraremos con nuestra velocidad superior. ¡Nitrocarga!

\- ¡Escapa con Super Imán, elévate! – exclamó Ricks. Raichu volvió a cubrirse con el aura amarilla para levitar, escapando de la estampida llameante de Zebstrika por los pelos.

\- ¡Eso no funcionará! ¡Zebstrika, salta y Patada Doble! – exclamó Elesa.

Tomando una pequeña carrera, Zebstrika dio un enorme salto, sorprendiendo a todos al ponerse a la misma altura de Raichu, lo suficiente para darle un par de pisotones con las patas delanteras para estamparlo de regreso en el suelo.

\- ¡Y a eso se le llama caer con estilo! – dijo Elesa haciendo una pose con una V de victoria.

La batalla continuó como un intercambio de golpes de Desarme y Patada Doble. Parecían estar muy igualados, pero con cada uso de Nitrocarga la velocidad de Zebstrika se incrementaba, y la única ventaja que tenía para compensar Raichu era usar Super Imán para rodear y atacar desde el aire. Hasta entonces, ninguno de los dos había podido acertar un golpe decisivo para poner el encuentro a su favor, hasta que…

\- ¡Raichu, vamos a enseñarles cómo rockeamos! ¡Usa Trueno en ti mismo y Doble Rayo!

\- ¡Rai-CHUUUUUUUU!

Raichu invocó su ataque sobre sí mismo, y lo utilizó para potenciarse. Una vez que estuvo cargado al máximo, comenzó a cargar su otro movimiento.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Nitrocarga a máximo poder! – dijo Elesa.

\- ¡Strika!

La cebra volvió a patalear furiosa envolviéndose en llamas, y cuando Raichu disparó su ataque, esta se lanzó para enfrentarlo directamente. Al encontrarse con el Doble Rayo de frente, hizo un esfuerzo por intentar atravesarlo con la Nitrocarga para llegar hasta Raichu, potenciando el fuego como podía y sacando todas las fuerzas que tenía. Raichu hizo lo mismo, intentando mantener el ataque y por un momento pareció hacerla retroceder cuando empezaba a acercarse, hasta que finalmente, el punto de colisión no pudo más y hubo una gran explosión, que sacó volando a ambos Pokémon.

\- ¡Raichu, no!

\- ¡Zebstrika!

Los dos Pokémon Eléctricos cayeron a los pies de sus entrenadores. Rehusándose a darse por vencidos, ambos intentaron ponerse de pie, e intercambiaron miradas por un breve instante, pero finalmente no pudieron más y se desplomaron inconscientes exactamente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Doble nocaut! – declaró Blaire alzando ambos brazos. – ¡Esta batalla es un empate!

\- ¿Empate? ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Ricks.

\- En el evento en que una batalla de gimnasio termine en un empate, el líder de gimnasio debe decidir si el retador luchó lo bastante bien para merecer la medalla o no. – dijo Blaire, y luego volteó hacia el otro lado de la arena. – ¿Elesa?

\- No tienes que preguntarlo. – dijo Elesa sonriendo. – Ricks, tú y tu compañero han hecho más que merecerse la Medalla Rayo. ¡Felicidades!

Elesa alargó la mano, mostrando la medalla con forma de rayo de color naranja y amarillo. El retador la tomó e hizo su riff de guitarra de aire para celebrar su victoria, mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos por todo el lugar. Elesa de inmediato le agarró la mano y la levantó.

\- No podría haber deseado una mejor batalla para inaugurar mi nuevo gimnasio. ¡Ahora acompáñame! ¡Esta noche ambos brillamos juntos!

Con toda la emoción, el retador se unió a la líder y juntos comenzaron a saludar al público. Siempre tratándose de batallas Pokémon, a Elesa le encantaba lucirse, pero también que sus retadores lo hicieran. Más que un empate, fue una victoria para las dos. La noche inaugural para su nuevo gimnasio no pudo haber terminado mejor.

…

Hacia el final de la noche, Elesa y sus chicas se llevaron a sus Pokémon al Centro Pokémon para reponerse después de una noche muy movida. Ya cuando Zebstrika salió de la enfermería, la líder se dedicó a acicalarla, como su recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho y por un gran espectáculo.

\- Estuviste maravillosa, Zebstrika querida. – dijo mientras le cepillaba su pelaje. La cebra se relajaba y se estiraba para que Elesa le cepillara detrás de la cabeza y en el lomo, donde más le gustaba.

\- Oye, Elesa. – le habló Blaire. – Ya que renovamos el gimnasio, ¿no crees que sería un buen momento de renovar nuestros equipos también?

\- ¿Renovar nuestros equipos? – preguntó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Lo que digo es… ¿no sientes que hemos utilizado a los mismos Pokémon por mucho tiempo? – dijo la réferi. – Es como hacernos un cambio de imagen, pero con las batallas Pokémon, si me entiendes.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de malo en nuestros equipos actuales? – preguntó Elesa confundida. – Una sabia amiga de Johto me dijo una vez que "los entrenadores más habilidosos deberían tratar de ganar con sus Pokémon favoritos", y eso es lo que yo hago.

\- Y eso es verdad. – asintió Blaire. – Lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez deberíamos intentar diversificar un poco a nuestros Pokémon. Hemos utilizado al menos una vez a todas las especies de tipo Eléctrico de Unova, pero ver a ese Raichu que utilizó el retador con el cual peleaste… no lo sé, me gustaría un Pokémon como ese para mí.

Elesa se puso a pensarlo. Podía entender su razonamiento: aunque ella amaba a los Pokémon Eléctricos unovanos, tampoco era adversa a la posibilidad de usar a los de otras regiones. Sin embargo, Emolga y Zebstrika eran sus ases para sus equipos, y lo habían sido desde que comenzó su carrera como entrenadora, y estaba también su Reina Eléctrica Tynamo, para quienes subestimaban a los Pokémon sin evolucionar. Jamás le habían fallado, y no estaba cómoda con la idea de desplazarlas de sus bien ganados lugares.

Los pensamientos de la modelo se vieron interrumpidos por un pitido en sus auriculares. Alguien la estaba llamando, así que presionó el botón para contestar, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al reconocer la voz.

\- ¿Otra vez usted? Aguarde un momento. – Colocó la llamada en espera y se dirigió a Blaire. – Lo siento, querida, ¿podemos hablar de esto después? Necesito hacerle entender a cierto diseñador testarudo que como modelo tengo mis estándares.

Mientras se retiraba para debatir en mayor privacidad, Elesa se quedó pensando en las palabras de Blaire. Desde que comenzó su carrera como líder de gimnasio, su equipo había sido exclusivamente unovano, y si había movido el Gimnasio Nimbasa a un nuevo edificio, ¿haría algún daño actualizarse e incluir Pokémon de otras regiones a sus filas?

No quería desplazar a sus queridos ases, pero por otra parte… usarlos siempre a ellos eventualmente podría volverse predecible. Eso podría ser malo para sus espectáculos. ¿Cuál sería el mejor curso de acción?

* * *

 _ **Un par de meses más tarde…**_

El trabajo de una líder de gimnasio y supermodelo nunca tenía descanso, pero para una mujer llena de energía como Elesa, eso nunca resultaba ser un problema.

Aparte de los retadores en batallas Pokémon, Elesa tenía que lidiar con los usuales compromisos del mundo de la moda: sesiones de fotografías, entrevistas en shows de televisión, reuniones con diseñadores de modas, conferencias de prensa, y demás. Aquel día, se encontraba en una firma de autógrafos.

Para muchas celebridades, esto podría parecer aburrido y rutinario, pero Elesa tenía la forma de hacerlo interesante. Además del autógrafo, a cada fan se le permitía hacerle una pregunta, de cualquier tipo, y a cambio Elesa podía hacerle una también. Era su forma de conocerlos mejor y sentirse más cercana a ellos. El tipo de preguntas que hacían incluían de todo, como preguntas sobre su elección de carrera.

\- ¿Qué te inspiró a ser tanto modelo como líder de gimnasio?

\- Bueno, me encanta ser el centro de atención, ¿y qué mejor forma que combinando dos de las cosas que más amo en el mundo?

Otras sobre su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Cómo haces para que tus Pokémon sean tan fuertes?

\- Con un duro régimen de entrenamiento, una dieta sana, y lo más importante, cuidándolos con mucho amor.

Y otras un poco más… personales.

\- ¿Tienes novio? ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo alguna vez?

\- Jaja, solo una pregunta a la vez, por favor. En este orden: no, y lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para citas, dulzura. Mi horario está siempre muy apretado.

Muchos de los que venían atrás de decepcionaron de oír esas palabras, mientras otros intentaban insistir, incluso llegando a ofrecerle regalos, como flores o chocolates, y aunque ella los aceptaba por cortesía, le dolía un poco romper tantos corazones en un solo día.

Tras varias horas, llegó a la última fan de la fila, pues las puertas del local se cerraron al acercarse a la hora límite del evento, a pesar de las quejas de los que se habían quedado afuera. Era una joven que ya parecía estar en edad de entrenadora, de pelo rubio claro y ojos verdes brillantes, de ropa blanca y naranja y con una boina verde con una raya blanca. Elesa pudo notar que se veía bastante nerviosa al acercarse, pues el poster suyo que llevaba lo apretaba tanto contra el pecho que sin darse cuenta lo estaba arrugando en las esquinas.

\- Acércate, linda, no tengas miedo. – le dijo Elesa, tratando de sacarla del trance.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ay, lo siento! – Rápidamente caminó hacia su mesa, y por poco se va de narices al dejar el poster encima. – ¡Estoy muy emocionada de conocerte, en serio! ¡Soy tu gran admiradora!

\- Tranquila, dulzura. – le dijo la modelo, tratando de ayudarla a relajarse, y tomando el susodicho poster, tratando de desarrugarlo un poco. – Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- ¡B-B-Bianca! ¡Bianca de Pueblo Nuvema!

Elesa cogió su pluma y comenzó a firmar el poster. En la esquina inferior derecha escribió _"Para Bianca de Pueblo Nuvema, con amor de tu gran amiga Elesa"_ y se lo entregó. La chica empezó a temblar antes de tomarlo, y se inclinó bruscamente para darle las gracias. Tuvo suerte (o quizás no) de que no fuese una mesa de vidrio.

\- Auch… – La pobre chica se frotó la frente adolorida tras ese violento golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Elesa.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien. – aseguró la rubia más joven. – Me pasa todo el tiempo, siempre me emociono de conocer a mis ídolos.

Elesa echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Legalmente tenía todavía diez minutos antes de tener que de tener que desalojar el edificio por el contrato del día. Suficiente tiempo para tratar de hacer algo por los nervios de esta pobre muchacha.

\- Bueno, todavía no me has dicho si tienes alguna pregunta por hacerme. – dijo Elesa. – Puedo concederte una o dos más si lo deseas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – La sonrisa de la chica pasó de nerviosa a emocionada en un parpadeo, y los ojos empezaron a brillarle como si estuviera soñando. – ¡¿Lo dices en serio, de verdad?!

\- Sí, en serio, pero por favor cálmate, relájate, respira… – Elesa finalmente no pudo más y se puso de pie para agarrarle los hombros.

\- Uff… – Por fin la chica se tranquilizó y empezó a hacer caso al consejo de la líder de gimnasio. Después de respirar varias veces, por fin pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden. – Ya, gracias. Lo necesitaba.

La chica jadeó un par de veces más, pero ya se veía mucho más calmada que antes.

\- ¿Y bien? – inquirió nuevamente Elesa.

\- Bueno… más que una pregunta… lo que quería era pedirte un consejo.

\- Oh, esto es inusual, pero adelante. – dijo Elesa. – Si está en mi poder ayudarte, con gusto lo haré.

\- Pues mira… ya estoy a punto de cumplir la edad para ser entrenadora Pokémon, pero mi papá no quiere dejarme. Cree que es muy peligroso allá afuera y que no puedo cuidarme sola. Pero mi sueño es llegar a ser una entrenadora tan increíble como tú. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Elesa se quedó contemplando a la adolescente que tenía enfrente. Ahora que estaba calmada, parecía menos una admiradora nerviosa, y más alguien que genuinamente necesitaba ayuda. Podía verlo en sus ojos: la chica hablaba con toda sinceridad.

Podía simpatizar con la muchacha: ella tuvo sus propios problemas familiares sobre tratar de equilibrar el modelaje y las batallas Pokémon, pero al final demostró que podía manejarlo.

\- Sé cómo te sientes. Los padres pueden ser duros contigo a veces.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Bianca.

\- Generalmente solo buscan lo mejor para ti, pero no significa que siempre tengan la razón. – dijo Elesa. – Mira, si tienes un sueño, nunca debes perderlo de vista. Trabaja duro, y nunca permitas que nadie, ni siquiera tu familia, te impida alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Bianca.

\- Tu vida solo puedes decidirla tú. Si tienes un sueño, conviértelo en una pasión, en tu motivación, y ten la vista fija en ello. Y si no resulta de una forma, busca otra forma. Siempre hay diferentes alternativas, aunque a veces no sean tan obvias a primera vista.

\- Otras formas… – Bianca comenzó a sonreír ampliamente. – Gracias, muchísimas gracias, en serio.

\- Siempre feliz de ayudar a una fan. Y cuando seas entrenadora, espero que puedas venir a retarme, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! – exclamó Bianca, agarrándole las manos a la modelo y moviéndolas de arriba abajo en un amigable aunque quizás excitado de más apretón.

Elesa tuvo que calmar a los de seguridad cuando intentaron írsele encima a la pobre chica, y pidió que solo la escoltaran a la salida pero sin ser muy duros con ella.

Admitiéndolo, Bianca se le hizo simpática, y aunque en muchos eventos ya había tenido encuentros similares, este sería bastante difícil de olvidar. Sin duda esperaba verla en su gimnasio como retadora en el futuro.

…

Concluido el evento, Elesa retornó a su gimnasio y le pidió a Blaire que le trajera su agenda para la próxima semana. Siempre diligente, la joven réferi hizo lo que le pidieron y un poco más… aunque eso no necesariamente significaba buenas noticias, al menos para la líder en este caso.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Elesa.

\- Tu porcentaje de victorias en lo que va de este año. – dijo Blaire, enseñándole una gráfica estadística en la tablet.

La curva se dibujaba sobre los meses en el eje horizontal, y en el vertical el porcentaje de entrenadores contra los cuales Elesa ganaba en batallas de gimnasio. Una tabla aparte mostraba además el número total exacto de retadores que habían desafiado al Gimnasio Nimbasa durante cada mes, y cuántos de ellos habían ganado sus medallas de gimnasio en determinados intentos, o abandonado en favor de ir a un gimnasio un poco más fácil. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia.

Lo que llamó la atención de la líder fue como la gráfica se elevaba hasta arriba del 85% durante el primer trimestre del año, pero empezaba a disminuir durante el segundo. Eso además sin contar el salto que había durante el mes que duró la reubicación del gimnasio al nuevo edificio, pero incluso allí, se podía ver un bajón del 6% durante el primer mes tras la reubicación, y otro 4% más durante el siguiente.

Para un líder promedio, esa cifra no era tan alarmante. Pero cuando estabas en el Top 8 en el ranking de gimnasios más fuertes de la región, un descenso por debajo del 80% de victorias era una señal de que podrías estar en peligro de perder dicho ranking. Eso sería malo para su prestigio y su carrera, y tenía que corregirlo mientras estaba a tiempo.

\- Quizás… debamos empezar a hacer algunos cambios para arreglar esto. – dijo Elesa tratando de mantener la calma. – Bien, veamos qué tenemos en la agenda mientras tanto.

Revisando en su tablet, la líder del Gimnasio Nimbasa pasó las páginas revisando uno a uno los compromisos que tenía. Lunes, entrevista en el Show de Unova por la Noche con Giovanna Gibelli. Martes, sesión de fotografías para la revista Vogue. Y el miércoles… tenía que tomar un vuelo a primera hora para la región de Sinnoh.

\- Por supuesto, el Torneo Mundial Pokémon. – dijo al ver esa parte de la agenda. – Hora de socializar con mis colegas de las otras regiones.

El Torneo Mundial Pokémon, celebrado cada cuatro años, era el evento más importante para los entrenadores afiliados a la Liga Pokémon a nivel internacional. Ella había recibido una invitación para participar en la Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio, y estas siempre eran una oportunidad para que los líderes de todas las regiones pudieran conocerse, formar amistades y (por qué no) rivalidades entre sí.

Y claro, como a ella le gustaba estar en los reflectores, mejor todavía cuando podía hacerlo fuera de su región natal. Se prepararía con todo para ir y ganar. Con eso podía olvidarse al menos por un tiempo de esos problemas estadísticos, y resolverlos después de regresar.

* * *

 _ **Región de Sinnoh, estadio de Ciudad Hearthome…**_

El Torneo Pokémon Mundial resultó un evento aún mejor de lo esperado. Las batallas entre entrenadores de alto calibre siempre eran emocionantes, aunque para hacer las cosas más interesantes, aquel año en particular agregaron una nueva regla.

Durante el transcurso del torneo, al inicio de cada combate se ponía en marcha una ruleta que determinaba el tipo de batalla que enfrentarían los competidores. Estas incluían combates de uno a uno, batallas dobles, mejor dos de tres, batallas totales, entre otras. Esto agregaba un elemento de suerte a los combates al forzar a los competidores a elegir con muchísimo más cuidado, y dependiendo de sus estilos de batalla, podían quedar en ventaja o desventaja.

Para Elesa, su pase por el Bloque A del torneo fue toda una experiencia. Sus puntos más altos fueron la batalla de apertura, contra Erika de Celadon (que por alguna razón parecía verla un ojo apreciativo, distinto de sus fans usuales) y los octavos de final, donde tuvo una batalla total contra Norman de Ciudad Petalburg, que casi la hizo caer con los movimientos de Fachada de sus Pokémon cada vez que los paralizaba. De nuevo, una victoria dramática requería un toque de peligro y algo de riesgo. Con tantos oponentes tan fuertes, la victoria siempre era incierta, pero ahí estaba la emoción.

Con todo, la semifinal por la victoria de su bloque le dejó un algo amargo sabor de boca a la modelo de Nimbasa. El encuentro fue un intenso duelo uno a uno entre su Zebstrika y el Weavile de Pryce de Pueblo Mahogany, en el cual salió victoriosa ella tras mucha dificultad. Pero cuando se acercó para felicitarlo, el anciano simplemente resopló y se fue con casi literal fría indiferencia. Qué viejo tan gruñón.

Después de eso no le quedó más nada excepto esperar los resultados del otro bloque, para determinar quién sería su oponente por la Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio. Para cuando llegó, la batalla iba a la mitad, entre su colega de Unova Clay, y un sinnohano llamado Volkner.

Un especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos como ella, y cuya apariencia tampoco estaba nada mal.

\- Vaya, hola guapetón. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba la batalla.

Quizás no fuese moreno, pero sí era alto y bien parecido, con ese pelo rubio oscuro en punta, los mechones que enmarcaban sus sienes, sus ojos azul eléctrico que hacían juego con su chaqueta, la cual contrastaba con su camiseta y pantalones negros. Tuvo que admitir que también tenía un buen sentido de la indumentaria.

Sacó su tablet y revisó la información del torneo. Clay ya llevaba su tiempo como líder de gimnasio y ella ya sabía más o menos qué esperar de él, así que se enfocó en su oponente.

\- Hmm, esto es muy interesante. – dijo arqueando las cejas con fascinación.

Según su información, Volkner no solo era uno de los líderes más fuertes en Sinnoh (teniendo un promedio de 95% de victorias según los récords actuales), sino que además era un experto en ingeniería eléctrica, y había ayudado a renovar el sistema de energía de Sunyshore.

Elesa volvió a ver la batalla. Aunque Clay tenía una clara ventaja de tipo, Volkner se las arreglaba para mantener bien el paso. No pudo evitar notar que su equipo era bastante variado: aunque Clay estaba usando su equipo regular más fuerte compuesto enteramente de Pokémon unovanos, el de Volkner incluía ejemplares como Raichu, Jolteon, Luxray, Manectric y Lanturn.

La última batalla terminó siendo del Electivire de Volkner contra el Seismitoad de Clay. Los dos resultaron ser muy fuertes a su manera, y su pelea resultó mayormente un combate a puño limpio a corta distancia. La victoria permaneció incierta hasta que Electivire esquivó un gancho de Puño de Hielo de Seismitoad y contraatacó con un zurdazo de Puño de Fuego que le infligió una quemadura. Electivire se le puso por detrás cuando se prendió en llamas, y un Golpe Cruzado más tarde, Seismitoad había caído para el conteo.

\- ¡Seismitoad ya no puede pelear! – declaró el réferi. – ¡El ganador del Bloque B es el líder del Gimnasio Sunyshore, Volkner!

\- ¡Y se acabó, damas y caballeros! ¡Volkner derrota a Clay y avanza a la gran final! ¡FELICITACIONES!

La multitud explotó en aplausos y vítores. Elesa se sintió en conflicto por dentro: por un lado se suponía que debía apoyar a su colega unovano (aunque fuese un gruñón, si bien no tan malo como el viejo invierno contra el que había peleado antes). Por el otro… el prospecto de luchar contra otro especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos en las finales, y uno tan fuerte como Volkner, definitivamente eso la hacía sentirse emocionada.

Sintió el deseo de acercársele antes de ese momento, sin embargo.

…

No fue tan difícil encontrarlo: todos los participantes del torneo siempre se pasaban por la enfermería del estadio tras sus encuentros para que trataran a sus Pokémon. Lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse al mostrador y hablarle.

\- Los traeremos en breve. – dijo la enfermera pelirrosa mientras colocaba las Pokébolas de Volkner en una bandeja.

\- Oh, Enfermera Joy. Si no es molestia, ¿podrías llevarte también a los míos? – pidió Elesa levantando sus propias Pokébolas.

\- Por supuesto, será un placer.

Mientras la enfermera colocaba los Pokémon de Elesa en otra bandeja y se las llevaba en un carrito, Elesa se quedó a solas con Volkner. Se tomó unos pocos segundos para darle una buena mirada: ahora que lo veía de cerca se veía todavía más alto, por lo menos debía llevarle unos siete u ocho centímetros aun considerando sus tacones.

\- Y bien… – le dijo para romper el hielo. – Parece que nos enfrentaremos tú y yo en la final.

\- Uh, sí. – replicó él. – Tu nombre es… Elesa, ¿correcto?

\- Esa soy yo, guapetón. – replicó ella con un guiño. – Debo decir que no me imaginé pelear contra otro Especialista de tipo Eléctrico. Y me sorprende todavía más que hayas podido derrotar a Clay de todas las personas. Él nunca es un oponente fácil, y yo lo sé bien.

\- Sí, no es broma. – asintió Volkner. – No había tenido que soltarme con todo lo que tengo en un largo tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? No lo habría adivinado, con tu actual récord de victorias.

\- No estoy seguro de que esos números sean muy precisos. – El semblante de Volkner se tornó algo apagado. – De hecho, no sé si sea idea mía, pero últimamente siento que los retadores en mi gimnasio… bueno, que no son tan fuertes como antes. De hecho vine a este torneo esperando tener algunas buenas batallas.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, espero no decepcionarte en las finales. Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Le extendió la mano y le sonrió. Volkner dudó por un segundo, pero sonrió también y se la estrechó. Ahora se sentía más emocionada con la final: se iba a enfrentar con un oponente tan fuerte como el viejo invernal, si no más fuerte, y por lo que parecía también mucho más agradable.

Quizás hasta le podría pedir consejo para mejorar sus propios porcentajes de victorias después del torneo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la gran final de nuestro Torneo Mundial Pokémon! ¡Este año tendremos un duelo que promete ser electrizante! ¡En la esquina roja, la ganadora del Bloque A, desde la región de Unova, démosle un gran aplauso a la despampanante supermodelo y belleza electrizante de Nimbasa, Elesa!

Esa era su señal: Elesa salió por el corredor que le tocaba y en medio de los reflectores, saludando a su público haciendo algunas poses y lanzándoles besos, antes de asumir su posición en el extremo rojo del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Y en la esquina azul, representando a la región Sinnoh, un fuerte aplauso para la gran estrella relampagueante de Sunyshore, Volkner!

A Elesa no se le escapó que la ovación que se desató después fue ligeramente mayor a la que ella recibió. Posiblemente porque se trataba de un local por la región anfitriona del torneo, aunque después de la batalla contra Clay, y también con la información que leyó antes, se podía hacer una idea de por qué era tan popular. El hecho de ser bien parecido tampoco hacía daño.

Still, there was also the winning percentage to consider. She had to admit she was a bit worried, considering that she had gone below the eighties in her own record, yet Volkner was above the nineties. Statistically speaking, a percentage that high could be potentially considered for Elite Four level.

But then again, those were just numbers. Most of her opponents had winning records higher than hers. In the end, it'd all be decided on the battlefield.

Aun así, estaban los porcentajes de victorias a considerar. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía algo preocupada, considerando que había bajado del ochenta en su propio récord, y Volkner estaba por encima de los noventa. Hablando estadísticamente, un porcentaje así de elevado se podría considerar potencialmente a nivel del Alto Mando.

Pero de nuevo, esos solo eran números. La mayoría de sus oponentes tenían porcentajes de victorias mayores que los suyos. Al final, todo se decidiría en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Llegó la hora de decidir quién será el campeón! ¿La Copa de los Líderes de Gimnasio se quedará en Sinnoh, o se irá a Unova? ¡Es momento de averiguarlo, amigos! ¡Que gire la ruleta!

La vista de todos se fijó en el tablero sobre el estadio. La ruleta electrónica comenzó a dar la vuelta, pasando por todos los iconos para determinar la batalla. Elesa había traído a su mejor equipo consigo, así que fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura de que podría manejarlo. Había peleado contra especialistas de tipo Eléctrico muchas veces, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía contra otro que fuese Líder de Gimnasio. Esperaba con ansias experimentar su estilo de batalla de primera mano.

La ruleta finalmente comenzó a desacelerar, deteniéndose poco a poco. Los últimos iconos por los que pasó fueron un 6vs6, 1vs1, el de batalla doble simultánea… y finalmente se detuvo en el icono que mostraba tres flechas de doble punta rotando en forma de círculo.

\- ¡Será una batalla de rotación, amigos! – voceó el comentarista, y la gente estalló en aplausos.

\- ¿Batalla de rotación? Bueno, eso es inusual. – sonrió Elesa. Sería un desafío interesante.

Incluso en Unova, las batallas de rotación eran una rareza, debido a que requerían de una arena especial para llevarse a cabo, y efectivamente, el suelo del estadio tuvo que abrirse para dar paso a una nueva arena de batalla, que tenía en cada extremo una plataforma circular con tres secciones, y en el tablero se agregó un contador de tiempo colocado a treinta segundos debajo de los rostros de cada uno de los dos participantes. El juez del encuentro se adelantó con ambas banderas, listo para iniciar y explicar las reglas.

\- La final del Torneo Mundial Pokémon por la Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio está a punto de comenzar. Cada combatiente deberá usar a tres Pokémon simultáneamente, pero solo uno permanecerá activo durante el combate. Los otros dos permanecerán en espera hasta que se solicite rotación. Solo se puede rotar cuando el contador de tiempo haya llegado a cero o el Pokémon activo sea noqueado. El primero que derrote a los tres Pokémon del oponente será el ganador.

El tablero hizo un último sorteo: quién de los dos elegiría sacar a sus Pokémon primero. A tiro de moneda, la suerte cayó sobre Volkner. El líder de Sunyshore respiró profundo, y cogió sus tres Pokébolas elegidas.

\- Estamos listos. ¡Vamos, amigos! – ordenó. Instantáneamente, los tres Pokémon elegidos se materializaron de su lado del campo.

\- ¡Vire, electivire!

\- ¡Luxray!

\- ¡Rai, rai!

Elesa levantó ligeramente una ceja. Era un trío interesante: Electivire, Luxray y Raichu. Le tocaba responder de la misma forma.

\- Llegó la hora. ¡Emolga, Zebstrika y Eelektross, los reflectores están sobre ustedes! – dijo Elesa, eligiendo a su propio equipo. La ardilla voladora, la cebra y la anguila se colocaron todas en posición, listas para encarar a sus rivales.

El tablero hizo aparecer los iconos de los tres Pokémon de cada uno bajo los rostros de los dos líderes de gimnasio. Elesa colocó en la zona activa a Emolga y Volkner hizo lo propio con Raichu, dejando a los otros dos en la zona de espera. Al instante, las zonas de espera fueron cubiertas con unas barreras de energía translúcida, cuyo propósito era impedir que los Pokémon en ellas pudieran ser atacados, y al mismo tiempo los irradiaban de energía para reponer un poco la fatiga, aunque sin curarles las lesiones. La clave para ganar era saber en qué momento había que cambiar.

\- ¿Listos? ¡A pelear!

\- ¡Emolga, deslumbra a todos con tu ataque de Descarga! ¡Adelante! – exclamó Elesa.

\- ¡Emo! – La ardilla voladora hizo un rizo en el aire antes de empezar a soltar sus rayos, pero en vez de dispersarlos por el área, pudo dirigirlos hacia adelante y concentrarlos más en dirección hacia su oponente, para incrementar la potencia.

\- ¡Raichu, Pantalla de Luz! – ordenó Volkner, estirando la mano hacia el frente.

\- ¡Rai!

El roedor eléctrico evolucionado levantó sus dos manos y una gran pared de color amarillo translúcida se materializó a su alrededor para filtrar el ataque eléctrico. Obviamente, ese ataque era de prueba: necesitaba primero comprobar si el Raichu de su oponente era ordinario o "especial" en cuestión de habilidad.

\- ¡Emolga, dale un poco de tu encanto con Atracción! – exclamó Elesa, guiñando el ojo y enviando un beso volador para enfatizar su orden.

Algunos (como Clay) llamarían a esto una táctica algo sucia, pero no había reglas que impidieran utilizarla. Emolga hizo unas piruetas en el aire y con su propio guiño envió una ráfaga de corazones rosas hacia Raichu. Tanto este como su entrenador permanecieron inmutables, y Elesa alcanzó a ver que los labios del entrenador de Sinnoh se habían curvado en una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¡Raichu, defensa de Onda Trueno!

Raichu apretó los puños y ejecutó el ataque de electricidad estática. Igual que Emolga, demostró un soberbio control de las ondas eléctricas, manteniéndolas alrededor de su cuerpo en vez de lanzarlas hacia un objetivo externo, y al hacerlo creó un campo eléctrico para protegerse contra la ráfaga de corazones de Emolga.

\- Oh, ¿conque quieren hacerse los difíciles con nuestros encantos? – dijo Elesa, aunque por dentro admitía que era una buena defensa y decidió tomar nota de ella. – ¡Seguiremos persiguiéndolos! ¡Emolga, usa Persecución!

Emolga nuevamente ejecutó un rizo en el aire para tomar impulso y se lanzó hacia Raichu con gracia y destreza. Volkner a su vez decidió replicar con su propio ataque físico, y Raichu intentó conectarle a Emolga un Mega Puño. Gracias a su pequeño tamaño y gran velocidad, la ardilla maniobró esquivando el puñetazo y se estampó en toda la panza del ratón eléctrico sacándole el aire y derribándolo.

\- ¡Cambio! – exclamó Volkner, tomando ventaja de que su contador estaba ya en cero. – ¡Luxray, prepárate!

Apenas se pudo de pie, Raichu saltó hacia atrás y se plantó en la plataforma. La rotación inició para dejar a Raichu en espera y colocó a Luxray a tomar el relevo. El felino eléctrico saltó al campo y encaró a su adversario más pequeño, que estaba dando una vuelta en U para regresar a la carga.

\- ¡Atracción de nuevo! – ordenó Elesa.

Emolga volvió a disparar la ráfaga de corazones, sin embargo, esta vez Volkner no dio ninguna orden, ni tampoco Luxray hizo ningún movimiento para contrarrestarla. Y pronto quedó en evidencia por qué, pues la ráfaga de corazones se disolvió al hacer contacto.

\- Ya veo, conque es una chica. – sonrió Elesa al comprender. Supuestamente, un Luxray macho tenía la melena más larga que la hembra, pero en el calor de la batalla eso no era tan obvio. – ¡Emolga, Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Luxray, Doble Equipo y Cuchilla Nocturna! – ordenó Volkner.

Luxray pegó un salto y comenzó a dividirse en múltiples copias. A pesar de su velocidad, Emolga atravesó a una de los falsas y se estrelló contra el suelo. En lo que eso sucedía, la verdadera Luxray salió desde atrás con su pata delantera izquierda envuelta en energía sombría de tres puntas, dándole una certera cuchillada mientras todavía estaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Emolga! – exclamó Elesa con preocupación.

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Volkner, decidido a presionar la ofensiva.

\- ¡Ray! – Luxray rugió y abriendo la boca comenzó a enseñar sus colmillos, que se recubrieron en una energía azul-blanca de hielo. Más que eso: empezaron a extenderse hasta hacerse casi tan grandes como la cara de Luxray y la mordida que le dieron a Emolga le congeló una de las alas.

\- ¡Emolga, cambio! – exclamó Elesa. – ¡Eelektross, tu turno!

Fue un movimiento desesperado, pero Emolga alcanzó a subirse a su plataforma justo antes de que Luxray le diera una segunda mordida helada. Igual que antes, la plataforma rotó y puso en juego a la anguila eléctrica mientras la ardilla voladora se iba a descansar por ahora.

\- "Tal vez no se dé cuenta, pero tampoco le falta para hacer espectáculo." – pensó Elesa. Después de todo, nunca había visto un Colmillo de Hielo como ese, específicamente que agrandara tanto los dientes para incrementar su alcance. Por su parte, Volkner parecía indemne ante el cambio.

 _-_ ¡Luxray, continúa con Cuchilla Nocturna!

\- ¡Eelektross, usa Garra Dragón!

Energía draconiana de color verde envolvió las garras al borde de los tentáculos de Eelektross, que empezaron a chocar contra las garras oscuras de Luxray. Ambos Pokémon se trabaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con Luxray tratando de saltarle encima a Eelektross mientras la otra bloqueaba los golpes.

\- ¡Luxray, retrocede y usa Rayo Cargado!

Después de un último intento frustrado de acuchillar a Eelektross en la cara, Luxray saltó hacia atrás y se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras, cargando poder antes de lanzar un rayo de energía amarilla concentrada. Eelektross no logró esquivarlo, pero afortunadamente no se vio muy afectada más allá de recibir un ligero empujón. Por otra parte, Luxray rugió y echó chispas, lo cual significaba que el incremento de poder adicional se había activado.

\- "Este chico ciertamente es más que una cara bonita." – pensó la modelo de Nimbasa. – ¡Eelektross, usa Enroscar para incrementar tu encanto!

Eelektross saltó hacia atrás y enroscó su cuerpo para incrementar sus poderes, brillando con una poderosa luz púrpura que explotó en chispas poco después. Quizás le habría servido de gran entrada para un Musical Pokémon, de haber elegido entrar en ello.

\- ¡Luxray, usa Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Volkner. Una vez más, el lince negro y azul saltó sobre la anguila enseñando los dientes y cubriéndolos de hielo, pero Elesa estaba lista para contraatacar.

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

Justo antes de que Luxray pudiera morderla, Eelektross le dio un golpe en la quijada, y usó la otra garra para darle un golpe en el estómago y echarla lejos. La felina rápidamente se incorporó.

\- ¡Electrocañón!

\- ¡Rayo Cargado!

Mientras Luxray empezaba a echar chispas, Eelektross comenzó a cargar la esfera eléctrica en su boca, haciéndola inusualmente grande antes de comprimirla a un tamaño más pequeño. Luxray disparó su rayo de electricidad, ligeramente más amplio y más rápido que el anterior, y Eelektross replicó con su orbe. Pese al incremento de poder, el Electrocañón fue más fuerte y atravesó el Rayo Cargado golpeando a Luxray en toda la cara y creando una explosión de chispas que la hizo volar, caso estrellándose contra la barrera de rotación.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Lanzallamas! – le ordenó Elesa.

Volkner no pudo ordenar un contraataque, y el Lanzallamas golpeó a Luxray mientras intentaba levantarse, aunque la Pantalla de Luz la debilitó un poco. Elesa podía ver que Volkner se debatía entre si cambiar o no, y tuvo que presionar en la ofensiva.

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

La orden de Volkner llegó en el último segundo, y Luxray se las arregló para dejar un doppelganger justo a tiempo para evitar la cuchillada. Comenzó entonces a multiplicarse por todo el campo intentando confundir a Eelektross. Lástima para ellos que Elesa y Eelektross tenían el contraataque perfecto para este tipo de maniobra.

\- ¡Eelektross, ponte al centro! ¡Usa Enroscar y Lanzallamas!

Eelektross hizo lo que le dijeron, y enrolló su cuerpo una vez más mientras preparaba su ataque de fuego. Elesa sonrió al ver la expresión confusa de Volkner, y más todavía al ver que le dio paso al shock: su plan era hacer que Eelektross se enrollara y después se desenrollara para mandar el torrente de llamas a todo su alrededor, dispersando los clones del Doble Equipo hasta que le dio a la verdadera.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Electrocañón! – gritó.

Eelektross volvió a cargar el orbe eléctrico para otro ataque. Luxray mantuvo su posición esperando la orden de su entrenador. Sin embargo, Volkner permaneció inmóvil, dejando a Elesa preguntándose hasta que Eelektross disparó el Electrocañón.

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo, ahora! – gritó en el último segundo.

En vez de tratar de esquivar, Luxray saltó directo de frente al ataque, con los colmillos afuera y cubiertos en energía de hielo una vez más. Fue un movimiento arriesgado, con poco o ningún margen de error, pero la mordida dispersó el Electrocañón sin efectos negativos en Luxray (fuera de un aparente mal sabor de boca a juzgar por la mueca que hizo después).

\- ¡Rayo Cargado, vamos! – ordenó Volkner otra vez.

Elesa no alcanzó a reaccionar lo bastante rápido, y el rayo empujó a Eelektross hacia atrás, más que la última vez. Volkner inmediatamente solicitó otro cambio para traer de vuelta a Raichu, y envió a Luxray para tomar un descanso, asumiendo rápidamente la ofensiva.

\- ¡Mega Puño!

\- ¡Garra Dragón!

Raichu saltó con ambos puños brillándole, haciéndolos chocar contra las garras de Eelektross. El ratón de las arregló para conectar un golpe de suerte a la sección media de la anguila y rápidamente lo siguió con uno a la cabeza, dejando a Eelektross abierta para un Trueno a quemarropa.

Elesa se mordió el labio inferior. Eelektross era fuerte y ciertamente podía soportar bastante castigo, pero los Pokémon de Volkner la estaban empujando hasta sus límites. Emolga todavía seguía tratando de romper el hielo que tenía en el ala y Zebstrika parecía estar con ganas de salir a pelear, pero no quería llamarla tan pronto. Volkner tampoco había sacado a su Electivire al campo, y ella no quería ser la primera en sacar a su tercer Pokémon.

\- ¡Eelektross, usa Electrocañón!

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de resistir y presionar en la ofensiva, aunque la Pantalla de Luz siguiera activa. Eelektross cargó el orbe de electricidad y lo disparó. Volkner sin embargo respondió al instante.

\- ¡Cola de Hierro y envíalo de regreso!

\- ¡Rai! – Raichu envolvió su cola en energía metálica y dio un golpe para enviar el Electrocañón de vuelta por donde vino.

\- ¡Esquiva! – ordenó Elesa.

El orbe pasó peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Eelektross, impactando contra la barrera de rotación. Viendo el lado positivo, el efecto de la Pantalla de Luz se desvaneció en aquel momento, lo que indicaba que sus ataques especiales volvían estar a máximo efecto.

\- ¡Eelektross, Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Tross! – Eelektross inhaló y se preparó para lanzar su ataque de fuego una vez más.

\- ¡Esquiva y continúa con Cola de Hierro! – contraatacó Volkner.

Todavía con su cola metálica activada, Raichu comenzó a correr a cuatro patas para esquivar el chorro de fuego. Sin embargo, aunque evitó el Lanzallamas directamente, su cola no tuvo tanta suerte y la energía de fuego mezclada con la Cola de Hierro hizo que comenzara a calentarse más de lo que podía manejar.

\- ¡RAAAAAAAIII! – Raichu frenó su carrera y gritó. Comenzó a sacudir violentamente su cola hasta que golpeó a Eelektross con ella. Rápidamente se la agarró y empezó a soplársela.

Elesa se cubrió la boca. Se preguntó si debería disculparse: nunca fue su intención que eso pasara. Aunque buscara ganar, nunca lo haría haciendo quedar al oponente en ridículo de ninguna manera. Una vez que Raichu se sintió bien, se dio la vuelta y miró fulminante a Eelektross.

\- ¡Raichu, no te distraigas! ¡Continúa con Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Eelektross, acércate con Garra Dragón! – contraatacó Elesa.

Una vez más inició otro choque mientras Raichu usaba su cola como una espada látigo o algo así para golpear a Eelektross, que desvió los golpes con sus garras draconianas intentando acercarse para golpearlo. Logró acuchillar un par de veces al ratón y lo echó a volar, y cuando Elesa notó que el ala de Emolga parecía haberse descongelado lo suficiente, decidió enviarla de vuelta al campo.

\- ¡Cambio! ¡Emolga, tu turno!

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – gritó Volkner. – ¡Raichu, agarra a Eelektross con tu cola!

Había una regla durante las batallas de rotación: cuando se ordenara, el Pokémon activo tenía que retornar a la plataforma. Sin embargo, las reglas no prohibían que fuesen atacados o de alguna manera impedidos de llegar a la plataforma antes de poder cambiar, por lo cual Raichu usó su cola para agarrar a Eelektross de la suya y jalarla de regreso.

\- ¡Mega Puño, vamos! – ordenó Volkner.

Raichu le dio un uppercut de derecha a Eelektross, usando el impulso del jalón para infligir más daño. Y ya que todavía sujetaba a la anguila por la cola, Volkner le ordenó azotar por todas partes a Eelektross, una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de moverse.

\- ¡Eelektross es incapaz de continuar! – declaró el réferi. El icono de Eelektross en el tablero se apagó inmediatamente.

\- Regresa. – dijo Elesa recuperando a su Pokémon caído. – Bien hecho querida, ahora toma un descanso.

Elesa se detuvo para mirar al Pokémon de su oponente. La línea de Pichu de la región Kanto tenía una opinión bastante dividida entre los entrenadores: eran bastante populares como mascotas, especialmente entre chicas, pero por otro lado, podían ser bastante fuertes si se les entrenaba bien. El Raichu de Volkner era un claro ejemplo de ello, al igual que el de aquel chico rockero de algunos meses antes. Y esa era la razón por la cual Blaire había expresado interés en conseguir uno de ellos.

\- "Enfócate ahora, después puedes pensar en ello."

Ya que Eelektross no logró llegar a la plataforma de rotación, esta automáticamente movió a Emolga al campo, como Elesa había pedido antes. La supermodelo de Nimbasa le echó una mirada a su oponente. Acababa de tomar la ventaja y seguía sin utilizar a uno de sus Pokémon, pero ella tendría una oportunidad si jugaba bien sus cartas. Después de todo, Emolga y Zebstrika eran particularmente buenas en batallas en equipo de relevo.

\- Cambio. – dijo Volkner. – ¡Luxray, vamos otra vez!

La felina y la ardilla voladora una vez más se encontraron cara a cara en el campo. El réferi reinició la batalla y los dos Pokémon cargaron de frente, listos para golpearse de nuevo.

\- ¡Luxray, use Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Lux! – Luxray rápidamente invocó a un montón de clones por todo el campo. Elesa rápidamente se percató de que Volkner intentaría confundir a Emolga para acercarse y probablemente atacar con Colmillo de Hielo, pero ella no podía permitir eso. O más bien, no todavía.

\- ¡Emolga, vuela hacia el centro y usa Descarga por todo el lugar!

\- ¡Emo!

Antes de que los clones pudieran llegar hasta ella, Emolga flotó hacia el círculo central del campo y soltó su Descarga, esta vez usando el área de efecto usual. No solo eso, sino que además empezó a girar para que los rayos volaran en círculo y alcanzaran a todos los señuelos, hasta que solo quedó la verdadera.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo!

Aunque ambos líderes de gimnasio ordenaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Emolga fue más rápida y golpeó a Luxray justo antes de poder abrir su mandíbula y envolver sus colmillos en hielo, dejando un rastro blanco tras de sí.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar, Emolga, continua con Ataque Rápido y Persecución!

Emolga se dio la vuelta y voló hacia Luxray para volver a atacar. Continuó haciendo rizos alternando entre un rastro blanco y negro entre ataques, dejando a Luxray virtualmente sin espacio para respirar. Encima de eso, Emolga aprovechó de hacer unos cuantos para crear un espectáculo de formas, estrellas, corazones, diamantes y más por todo el campo con cada golpe, ganándose rápidamente el apoyo de la multitud.

\- ¡Luxray, Rayo Cargado!

Luxray saltó hacia atrás y trató de recargar su ataque. El incremento de poder se hizo evidente, así que Elesa decidió arriesgarse para intentar igualar el marcador.

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido!

Emolga voló por debajo del Rayo Cargado potenciado, dejando un rastro blanco mientras se movía para golpear a Luxray desde un lado. Sin importar el poder del ataque, si no daba en el blanco no significaría nada.

\- ¡Cambio! – ordenó Elesa. Era tiempo de que Zebstrika tomara el escenario.

La ardilla rápidamente volvió a volar a la plataforma y Zebstrika salió al paso para continuar con la batalla. Para entonces, Luxray había recibido una buena paliza y parecía estar a punto de llegar al límite. y Volkner parecía estar dudando de si debería cambiar o no. Bueno, lo mejor era atacar antes de que se pudiera decidir.

\- ¡Nitrocarga!

Pisoteando furiosa contra el suelo, Zebstrika se prendió en llamas y cargó contra la agotada Luxray, que seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento tras su Rayo Cargado fallido. Luxray salió despedida hacia atrás, pero se las arregló para volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Patada Doble! – replicó Elesa.

Luxray saltó con los dientes cubiertos de hielo, pero Zebstrika se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y la pateó en la cara y en el estómago dejando unas notorias marcas de cascos en ella. Antes que Volkner pudiese pedir un cambio, una Nitrocarga más fue suficiente para dejarla fuera del juego.

\- ¡Luxray ya no puede seguir peleando! – declaró el réferi.

Volkner retornó a su caída Luxray. Tras darle las gracias por un trabajo bien hecho, al parecer consideró sus opciones, mientras Elesa esperaba.

\- "¿Y bien, qué harás ahora, guapetón?"

Admitiéndolo, el Rayo Cargado que Luxray había utilizado antes había sido bastante impresionante. Dudaba que Emolga pudiera haberlo sobrevivido. ¿Acaso esa línea podía ser criada para hacer ataques así de poderosos? Ciertamente podría dar un buen espectáculo con ellos.

\- ¡Electivire, tu turno! – dijo Volkner después de un rato, luego de tomar su decisión.

Elesa sonrió, Por fin lo había obligado a sacar la artillería pesada. Si su batalla con Clay era un indicio, Electivire era probablemente el Pokémon más fuerte de Volkner. Así, su prioridad era sacarlo rápidamente, y Zebstrika era la chica para el trabajo.

\- ¡Zebstrika, Patada Doble!

\- ¡Electivire, Puño Fuego!

Ambos Pokémon cargaron uno contra el otro: Zebstrika se alzó sobre sus patas mientras Electivire cubría ambos puños en llamas. Los cascos chocaron contra los puños enviando ondas de fuego con cada impacto. Electivire se las arregló para conectar el puño en la cara de Zebstrika, pero esta replicó dándole un doble pisotón en la cabeza que lo dejó mareado, y se dio la vuelta para darle una última con las patas traseras, haciéndolo salir despedido.

\- ¡Ahora, Nitrocarga! – gritó Elesa mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Zebstrika una vez más estalló en llamas y se lanzó contra Electivire a todo galope.

\- ¡Salta y usa Golpe Cruzado desde arriba! – ordenó Volkner.

Electivire esperó hasta el último segundo y saltó justo cuando Zebstrika lo pasó de largo. Se colocó hacia abajo y descendió con los brazos cruzados enfrente mientras brillaban con energía. Elesa rápidamente vio la intención y ordenó su contraataque apenas se disiparon las llamas.

\- ¡Zebstrika, mantente firme y usa Doble Patada!

Sin darse la vuelta, Zebstrika levantó sus patas traseras y le dio una fuerte patada a Electivire mientras se acercaba. La Doble Patada sobrepasó al Golpe Cruzado sacando de balance a Electivire y haciéndolo caer. Se fue rodando un poco antes de volver a ponerse de pie, apretando los puños para continuar la batalla mientras Zebstrika se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

\- ¡Nitrocarga!

\- ¡Doble Puño Hielo! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Vire!

Ante la orden de su entrenador, Electivire apretó ambos puños y estos se envolvieron en energía azul-blanca de hielo. Zebstrika cargó contra él envuelto en llamas a todo galope, corriendo más rápido a cada segundo, pero Electivire conectó un golpe afortunado a su cara justo antes de que lo embistiera. El doble puñetazo la dejó aturdida, y Volkner rápidamente decidió capitalizarla ordenando otro Golpe Cruzado. Zebstrika recibió un duro golpe y aterrizó sobre la plataforma de rotación, aunque todavía seguía en el juego, haciendo que Elesa tomara su decisión.

\- ¡Cambio! ¡Emolga, prepárate!

Intentando darle a Zebstrika algo de tiempo para recuperar el aliento, Emolga una vez más tomó su lugar y comenzó a volar encima de Electivire. Em combate directo no tenía oportunidad contra la fuerza bruta de Electivire, sin mencionar que su arsenal de movimientos era bastante variado y versátil para explotar dicha ventaja. Pero había una forma de restringirlo.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – dijo Volkner. Justo lo que necesitaban.

\- ¡Emolga, esquiva y vamos a darles Otra Vez!

Justo cuando Electivire soltó su ataque eléctrico, Emolga comenzó a aplaudir mientras ejecutaba lo que solo podía ser descrito como una danza aérea. Esquivó uno, dos, tres, cuatro ataques, y en el medio de los relámpagos, ni Volkner ni Electivire notaron la bola blanca de energía que se había formado en sus manos y que se las arrojó mientras estaban enfocados en los rayos de electricidad. Emolga continuó esquivando hasta que Elesa notó que Zebstrika parecía estar recuperándose lo suficiente, así que decidió cambiar de nuevo. La cebra entonces tomó su lugar en el campo.

\- ¡Golpe Cruzado! – ordenó Volkner. Elesa sonrió: su plan tomaría efecto ahora mismo.

Electivire intentó levantar sus puños, pero de pronto comenzó a brillar de blanco y se vio forzado a utilizar Atactrueno. Como era de esperarse, el ataque voló contra Zebstrika, que absorbió toda la energía para convertirla en velocidad, dejando tanto a Electivire y Volkner en shock por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡¿Qué ra…!

\- Oh, disculpa, guapo, ¿no me escuchaste cuando dije "Otra Vez"? – dijo Elesa guiñándole el ojos. – He entrenado a mi querida Emolga para que el efecto no sea tan obvio cuando lo usamos.

\- ¡Rápido, Electivire, cambio!

\- ¡Oh, no lo harás! ¡Detenlo con Nitrocarga, Zebstrika!

Tomando ventaja del aumento de velocidad, Zebstrika corrió enfrente de Electivire, bloqueando su camino a la plataforma de rotación, y embistiéndolo en el estómago. Para empeorarlo, se prendió al sufrir una quemadura, y Elesa rápidamente llamó a otra rotación para poner a Emolga otra vez en el campo con una serie de combos de Ataque Rápido/Persecución, sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar o de huir a su propia plataforma.

\- "Lo siento, cariño, pero no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla." – pensó Elesa observando a Emolga golpear continuamente a Electivire desde arriba, por la izquierda, por la derecha, por el frente y por atrás, casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Electivire, trata de atrapar a Emolga con tus colas! – gritó Volkner con desesperación.

\- ¡Emolga, usa Ataque Rápido hacia atrás y cambio! – contraatacó Elesa. – ¡Zebstrika, prepárate!

Incapaz de usar ataques apropiados, Volkner intentó recurrir a detener a Emolga de manera diferente. Sin embargo, como Emolga era un blanco pequeño y veloz no resultó nada fácil, y logró escaparse y meterse a la plataforma para rotar. Volkner trató de llamar a rotación también, pero Electivire estaba demasiado lejos y cuando iba a medio camino por el campo, su quemadura se prendió y lo retrasó un par de segundos.

Lo suficiente para que Zebstrika lo embistiera con otra Nitrocarga desde atrás y mandarlo a volar. El Pokémon de Volkner chocó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo. Ya no podía moverse.

\- ¡Electivire ya no puede continuar! – declaró el réferi.

Mientras la multitud comenzaba a aclamarla, y Volkner recuperaba a su caído Electivire, Elesa sonrió. Ahora eran dos contra uno, y había sacado del juego al Pokémon más fuerte de Volkner. No había forma de que pudiera perder. Aunque de nuevo, le había dado una excelente pelea, y la idea de usar sus colas para atrapar en el aire a Emolga probablemente habría funcionado, de no haber intentado un truco similar con Raichu en contra de Eelektross antes.

\- Buen trabajo, Electivire. ¡De acuerdo, Raichu, ahora depende de nosotros!

La plataforma de rotación se movió por última vez y colocó a Raichu de vuelta en el campo, apagando las luces para indicar que estaba totalmente deshabilitada. Elesa pidió otra rotación para poner activa a Emolga. Zebstrika podría hacer el trabajo sola, pero no sería justo si no le daba a Emolga su oportunidad de brillar, y de vengarse un poco por el inicio del encuentro.

\- ¡Raichu, usa Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Emolga, mantente alto y quédate fuera de su alcance! – contraatacó Elesa.

En vez de atacar, Emolga voló por encima del campo, mientras Raichu envolvía su cola en energía metálica. El ratón comenzó a darle una serie de estocadas rápidas con su cola, intentando inútilmente golpear a Emolga. La ardilla continuaba moviéndose sin parar para esquivar, todo el rato riéndose y haciendo que Raichu se enfadara más y más a medida que fallaba.

\- No tenemos opción. ¡Usa Rayo Cargado! – ordenó Volkner. Eso era todo lo que Elesa necesitaba.

\- ¡Démosle de nuevo un Otra Vez! – Chasqueó sus dedos y Emolga comenzó a aplaudir mientras le arrojaba el orbe blanco a Raichu, al tiempo que esquivaba el rayo eléctrico. – ¡Cambio!

\- ¡Lanza otro hacia la plataforma! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Rai!

Raichu se las arregló para disparar un último Rayo Cargado y golpear a Emolga con él justo cando tocaba el suelo de la plataforma. Se estrelló contra la barrera y fue derribada aunque no quedó fuera, aunque ese disparo claramente le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, había cumplido con su deber: Raichu se había quedado con Rayo Cargado como único movimiento por un rato.

\- ¡Zebstrika, es hora de mostrarles tu verdadero poder eléctrico! ¡Carga Salvaje!

\- ¡Zeb! – Zebstrika cargó su electricidad y comenzó a galopar hacia Raichu.

\- ¡Raichu, esquiva y sigue disparando tus Rayos Cargados hacia otros lados!

Quedándose con ese solo ataque, Raichu hizo lo que Raichu le ordenó y disparó sus ataques a todos lados menos hacia la propia Zebstrika. Fuera de incrementar el poder de los disparos, no sacaría nada bueno de eso, y si Zebstrika recibía un impacto, eso resultaría en su beneficio.

Para darle crédito, el Raichu de Volkner's Raichu tenía buena resistencia, y habilidades de evasión bastante decentes a pesar de no ser tan veloz como Zebstrika, lo que le permitió evitar la peor parte de los ataques. Pero a menos que pudiera infligir daño de alguna manera, no habría forma de que pudieran vencerlas.

\- ¡Zebstrika, usa Ataque Rápido! – gritó Elesa. Era tiempo de terminar el encuentro.

\- ¡Usa tu cola para hacerla tropezar! – contraatacó Volkner.

En lo que claramente fue un movimiento desesperado, Raichu mandó su cola hacia las patas de Zebstrika para enredárselas. Por una vez, la velocidad para correr le jugó en contra y se tropezó, cayendo directo sobre su pata delantera izquierda. Elesa casi podría jurar que escuchó un "crack"al caer Zebstrika, y solo lo confirmó cuando trató de ponerse de pie y se tensó de dolor. Se había lastimado la rodilla al tropezarse.

\- ¡Zebstrika! – gritó Elesa.

\- ¡Raichu, date la vuelta y dispara Rayo Cargado a máxima potencia!

Elesa no tenía idea de lo que planeaban, pero Raichu se puso de espaldas a Zebstrika y disparó su ataque. Pronto quedó claro: el disparo fue tan potente que hizo volar al roedor en la dirección opuesta como un proyectil viviente, mientras la lastimada Zebstrika no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Raichu emitió un destello de luz blanca, indicando que ya estaba libre del efecto del Otra Vez. Eso y la pata lastimada le habían sellado el asalto, no tenía sentido tratar de pedir rotación.

\- ¡Mega Puño! – ordenó Volkner.

Dicho y hecho: Raichu se lanzó contra Zebstrika con el puño brillando y le dio un uppercut con toda su fuerza. Zebstrika se tambaleó y quedó mareada por un buen rato, pero ese puñetazo fue el último toque para dejarla fuera de combate.

\- ¡Zebstrika ya no puede continuar! – declaró el réferi.

El último asalto. A ambos entrenadores solo les quedaba un Pokémon. Raichu claramente estaba agotado por las peleas anteriores, pero Emolga había recargado con su último descanso. Por otro lado, el último ataque que recibió le había hecho bastante daño.

\- "Ese Rayo Cargado podría acabar con Emolga de un solo golpe. Pero de nuevo, todo lo que nos queda un ataque de todos modos."

Elesa miró hacia el otro lado del campo y vio la expresión seria de Volkner. Probablemente estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella: a Raichu solo le quedaba suficiente energía para un ataque más. Las miradas de ambos se igualaron: los dos sabían que solo había una forma de terminar la batalla y decidir al ganador.

\- ¡Emolga, usa Descarga con todo lo que tengas!

\- ¡Raichu, Rayo Cargado una vez más!

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a cargar los últimos voltios de electricidad que les quedaban. Este último choque decidiría el encuentro de una vez por todas. Pero no era tan simple: el que disparara su ataque primero se quedaría sin energía para esquivar. Raichu y Emolga fijaron las miradas en los ojos del otro de manera desafiante, intentando provocarse para atacar primero. Raichu mantenía el Rayo Cargado concentrado en una esfera entre sus manos, mientras Emolga contenía su propia energía antes de liberarla.

Raichu dio un paso atrás para empujar sus manos hacia el frente, y Emolga reaccionó volando hacia arriba para disparar su ataque concentrado de Descarga. Grave error.

\- ¡RAI! – Raichu saltó fuera del camino de la Descarga y disparó su Rayo Cargado al máximo directo hacia Emolga. Elesa no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar como Emolga recibía el impacto, chocaba contra la barrera de rotación, y de desplomaba en el suelo con las alas desparramadas. La batalla había terminado.

\- ¡Emolga ya no puede pelear! ¡Elesa se ha quedado sin Pokémon, y por tanto, Volkner gana el encuentro y el torneo!

\- ¡Qué gran batalla, damas y caballeros! – gritó el anunciador. – ¡Ciertamente nos mantuvo al filo de nuestros asientos todo el tiempo! ¡Démosles a estos increíbles entrenadores un gran aplauso! ¡La victoria era incierta todo el tiempo, pero parece ser que la Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio se quedará en Sinnoh este año!

Mientras el público estallaba en aplausos, gritos, e incluso una que otra decepción de algunos fans, Elesa retornó a Emolga y la felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho. Suspiró, pero hizo su esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa. Volkner la había vencido limpia y justamente, y tenía que aceptarlo con dignidad. Aparte, había sido una batalla increíble, de modo que no podía sentirse mal por perder.

Tenía que contactarlo después, tras la ceremonia de premiación.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquella noche…**_

Elesa no quería parecer una acosadora, pero era difícil aproximarse a Volkner cuando su amigo con el afro rojo no parecía dejarlo a solas por un segundo. ¿Era demasiado pedir poder hablar con él en privado solo por unos minutos?

Cuando finalmente se marchó, la líder del Gimnasio Nimbasa por fin pudo alcanzar a su colega y aproximársele apropiadamente. No había prisa; su vuelo de regreso a Nimbasa sería hasta la tarde del día siguiente, pero entre más pronto hablara con él, mejor.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Volkner dándose la vuelta, notando que lo estaba siguiendo.

\- Lo siento, solo quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme. – le dijo. – Por cierto, felicidades por tu victoria. No había tenido una batalla tan emocionante en un largo tiempo, menos contra otro especialista de tipo Eléctrico.

\- Lo mismo digo, fue una muy buena batalla. – sonrió Volkner. – Es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que me logran poner contra las cuerdas de ese modo. Eres una entrenadora increíble.

\- Me siento halagada. – sonrió ella también, aunque la sonrisa se le apagó un poco al pensar en sus propios problemas. – Aunque mi porcentaje de victorias actual podría estar diciendo lo contrario. Me preocupa estar perdiendo mi toque.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Volkner.

\- En los últimos dos meses, mis victorias han estado bajando muchos puntos. No sé por qué, ya que siempre intento mantener a mis equipos en buena forma y renovarlos cuando sea necesario, pero… ¿será que los retadores se han vuelto más fuertes últimamente?

\- Hmm… – Volkner se frotó el mentón pensativo. – ¿Puedo decirte algo?

\- Claro.

\- De hecho, hay una razón en particular por la cual elegí a una Luxray hembra para nuestra batalla de hoy. El que uso regularmente es macho, pero noté que te gustaba mucho usar Atracción con tu Emolga, así que un equipo totalmente de machos me pondría en desventaja.

\- Oh sí. Es todo un encanto, y le encanta usar ese movimiento. Tú también desarrollaste una buena defensa contra Atracción para tu Raichu, ¿no es así?

\- Sí. – asintió Volkner. – De hecho, estuve estudiando tu estilo de batalla minuciosamente durante el torneo. Todavía te guardaste algunos ases bajo la manga, como el Otra Vez de tu Emolga, y pudiste arrinconarme, pero… hubo un par de cosas de las que me percaté.

\- ¿Por ejemplo? – preguntó Elesa.

\- Para empezar, los movimientos de tus Pokémon, aunque muy poderosos, tendían a ser un poco demasiado espectaculares a veces. Quizás no tanto como los de un Pokémon entrenado para Concursos, pero… a veces eran fáciles de predecir.

\- Oh… – Elesa pensó un poco mientras asimilaba las palabras. – Bueno, eso es verdad, lo admito. Pero me gusta ganar y que ellos se vean bien al hacerlo.

\- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero a veces, es mejor no presumir tanto. – replicó Volkner. – O de lo contrario tu oponente podría darse cuenta de lo que planeas y contrarrestarlo.

Elesa quiso replicar, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Por dura que hubiese sido la respuesta, había estado tan enfocada en hacer que sus Pokémon brillaran, que quizás lo hicieron demasiado y la cegaron de lo que realmente importaba: la batalla en sí misma.

\- Bueno, dijiste que habías notado un par de cosas sobre mí y mi estilo de batalla. – dijo tras algunos segundos de silencio. – Esa fue la primera, ¿cuál fue la segunda?

\- Bueno, ¿has considerado utilizar Pokémon de otras regiones además de Unova? – preguntó Volkner directamente. – Te da una mayor variedad, y ayuda a sorprender a tus oponentes.

\- Supongo que sí, pero… – Elesa dudó antes de continuar. Tenía que ser honesta al respecto. – Me he encariñado mucho con mis Pokémon. Los he entrenado muy duro para traerlos hasta donde estamos, y sé que siempre se esfuerzan al máximo por mí. No quiero reemplazarlos.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Volkner. – ¿Podría ofrecerte una sugerencia? ¿Estarías interesado en hacer algunos intercambios temporales?

\- ¿Intercambios temporales? – Elesa ladeó la cabeza con confusión. ¿A qué querría llegar?

\- Sabes, tengo a otros líderes de gimnasio especialistas de tipo Eléctrico en mi lista de contactos. A veces intercambiamos Pokémon temporalmente para añadir a nuestros equipos regulares como programa de entrenamiento. Eso ayuda a ver qué tan bien podemos adaptarnos unos a otros, a nuestros estilos de batallas, y nos ayudan a ver las fuerzas y debilidades de los Pokémon de otras regiones. También agrega más variedad a nuestros equipos y nos hace menos predecibles. Ya sabes cómo es; si algo no funciona de una manera, solo tienes que encontrar otra para hacerla funcionar, ¿no es así?

Elesa se quedó congelada un momento. Eso sonaba escalofriantemente similar al consejo que ella misma le había dado a aquella chica no hacía mucho. Qué ironía estar recibiéndolo de otro líder de gimnasio.

Se puso el dedo en la boca mientras pensaba en ello. Podía ver algo de mérito en la idea. Y hacerlo "temporalmente" en lugar de "permanentemente" sonaba bien: de esa manera no sentiría que los estaba reemplazando.

Y sería una oportunidad dorada para conseguir el número de Volkner.

\- Dime… ¿crees que podrías agregarme a esa lista de contactos tuya? Me encantaría hacer uno de esos intercambios temporales contigo.

\- Bueno… si quieres.

Elesa tuvo que contenerse un poco la risa. Intencionalmente lo dijo con un tono que sonaba como alguien que había disfrutado la primera cita y quería una segunda en otra ocasión, notando que estaba algo avergonzado. Esa expresión iba bien con su rostro bien parecido y no tenía precio.

\- Hey, relájate, no es que esté tratando de sugerir otra cosa. – le dijo. – Aunque no me molestaría que estuviéramos en contacto por algo más que solo eso. Me agradas mucho, y creo que podemos ser buenos amigos.

\- Supongo… – Volkner sonrió tímidamente y sacó su teléfono celular.

Ambos líderes de gimnasio rápidamente intercambiaron su información de contacto, y Elesa sonrió todo el rato. Quizás había perdido el torneo, pero haber ganado un nuevo amigo hacía que eso no importara mucho.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses más tarde…**_

Una nueva batalla se encontraba en curso en el Gimnasio Nimbasa. Más específicamente era una batalla doble, con el retador usando un Palpitoad y un Excadrill, mientras Elesa usaba a Zebstrika y la Luxray que recibió de su amigo en Sinnoh.

\- ¡Palpitoad, Disparo de Lodo en Luxray! ¡Excadrill, Taladrador en Zebstrika!

Ambos Pokémon tipo Tierra rápidamente intercambiaron órdenes, con Palpitoad sacando su lengua para disparar bolas de tierra marrón contra la felina, mientras Excadrill se lanzaba como un torpedo hacia Zebstrika.

\- ¡Luxray, Zebstrika, usen Doble Equipo juntas!

Ambos Pokémon Eléctricos se movieron alrededor del campo dejando una multitud de clones por todo el lugar. Los Disparos de Lodo simplemente atravesaron a las falsas, mientras, que Excadrill continuó avanzando hasta que se estrelló.

\- ¡Palpitoad, usa tu lengua para encontrar a los reales!

Todavía con la lengua afuera, Palpitoad trató de golpear a tantos clones como le fue posible, disipándolos mientras trataban de encontrar a las verdaderas Zebstrika y Luxray. Elesa no les dio ninguna orden; se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa cuando dieran con la verdadera Luxray.

 _ ***¡CRUNCH!***_

En cuanto la lengua de Palpitoad estuvo a punto de golpear a Luxray, esta hundió sus colmillos en ella, haciendo que el Pokémon Agua/Tierra gritara de dolor, y Luxray tomó ventaja de ello para azotar a su enemigo por todo el campo varias veces.

\- ¡Zebstrika, termina a Palpitoad con Patada Doble!

Zebstrika relinchó y corrió hacia Palpitoad, cuya lengua todavía era sujetada por Luxray, se alzó sobre sus patas y comenzó a pisotear a su oponente repetidas veces, levantando un montón de polvo y dejándole unas cuantas marcas en el cuerpo.

\- ¡Palpitoad ya no puede pelear! – declaró Blaire. Eso solo le dejaba a Excadrill.

\- ¡Todavía no terminamos! ¡Excadrill, usa Terremoto! – gritó el retador.

\- ¡Luxray, Zebstrika, salten! ¡Y Luxray, usa Rayo Cargado en Zebstrika!

Tan pronto como Excadrill clavó sus manos de garras en el suelo para crear el temblor, Luxray y Zebstrika saltaron fuera del camino para evitar la onda sísmica. Todavía en el aire, Luxray disparó su ataque contra Zebstrika, que absorbió la energía y la convirtió en velocidad. Así, cuando aterrizaron de nuevo…

\- ¡Nitrocarga, Zebstrika!

Zebstrika se envolvió en llamas y cargó contra Excadrill a toda velocidad. El incremento que recibió antes significó que el topo no pudo ver qué lo golpeó. Por un milagro, volvió a ponerse de pie, aunque una quemadura se le prendió poco después.

\- Muy persistente, ¿no? ¡Bueno, me temo que el espectáculo terminó! ¡Luxray, contén a Excadrill con Colmillo de Fuego, y Zebstrika, termina con Doble Patada!

Antes que el retador pudiera dar alguna última orden, Luxray envolvió sus colmillos en llamas y mordió a Excadrill en el hombro, manteniéndolo donde estaba. Zebstrika se acercó e igual como se lo hizo a Palpitoad, comenzó a pisotear con sus cascos por todo el cuerpo. El resultado fue obvio desde el principio; no había forma de que se pudiera volver a poner de pie después de eso.

\- ¡Excadrill ya no puede pelear! ¡El retador se ha quedado sin Pokémon utilizables, así que la victoria es para la líder del gimnasio!

\- ¡Elesa, eres la mejor!

\- ¡Necesitarás más que eso para derrotarla!

Mientras la multitud rugía y aplaudía de excitación, Elesa se acercó y felicitó a ambos Pokémon. Fue todo un despliegue de trabajo de equipo, si alguna vez había visto uno.

…

\- Y bien, tu índice de victorias aumentó al 87% en este último mes. – explicó Blaire observando las estadísticas de sus últimos encuentros. – Eso es más que suficiente para compensar por las derrotas del trimestre anterior.

\- Me alegra saberlo. – sonrió Elesa. Era bueno ver que la gráfica volvía a subir en vez de bajar.

\- Diría que los Pokémon de Sinnoh definitivamente han ayudado. – continuó Blaire. – Los retadores a menudo se confunden cuando sacas a uno de ellos, ya que la mayoría esperan a Pokémon Eléctricos unovanos.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que debo agradecerle apropiadamente a mi amigo por allá. – dijo Elesa con una sonrisa. – Me pregunto, ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer por él?

\- Puedes pensar en eso más tarde. Por ahora, aquí está nuestro itinerario.

Elesa cogió la tablet. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer: una sesión de fotografías aquella noche, y un show de modas para el día siguiente. Pero mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo mucho que su desempeño había mejorado. En gran parte eso era gracias a los Pokémon de Volkner, pues se adaptaron rápidamente a su estilo de batalla, además de trabajar bien con los otros.

Por fin se había dado cuenta: usar Pokémon diferentes no hacía que sus regulares brillaran menos. Más bien, trabajando juntos podían brillar de maneras nuevas y maravillosas.

\- Dime algo, Blaire, ¿crees que me vería bien con el cabello negro? Tal vez sea tiempo de un cambio de imagen.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y bien, con esto oficialmente se inaugura la "segunda temporada" de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Chronicles. Mi primera publicación de este mes para el Resetverso. Había estado planeando desde hacía tiempo mostrar cómo ella y Volkner se conocieron y explorar un poco su relación con los indicios que dejé durante el Interludio de Sho y el pasado Especial de Navidad. Quisiera agradecer a mis colegas del Resetverso por el feedback para mejorar y arreglar algunos detallitos para esta historia, al igual que las pasadas y las futuras.

Antes de que alguien pregunte, mejor ser directo al respecto: efectivamente sí shipeo a Volkner y Elesa sin ninguna razón en particular, fuera del hecho de que son mis líderes de gimnasio favoritos de sus regiones respectivas y se especializan en mi tipo favorito. Pero para dejar las cosas claras, al menos en este punto, todo ese flirteo de parte de Elesa es más parte de su imagen y personalidad. Sin embargo, no descarto la posibilidad de que en el futuro algo pase entre los dos, quién sabe.

Siguiente, de los personajes que recibieron un nombre aquí, Elizabeth Snyder le pertenece a mi colega escritor del Resetverso **partner555,** y quizás la recuerden de su Gaiden del Arácnido Negro, o de nuestro Especial de Navidad 2017. Ricks es un OC que rescaté de mi cajón, originalmente concebido como un líder de gimnasio para una liga Pokémon hecha por fans, antes que la Generación sacara a líderes de gimnasio con las características que elegí para definirlo cuando lo creé (específicamente a Elesa en el tipo de elección, y a Roxie en lo de ser estrella de rock). Quizás intente algo con él algún día. Por último, Blaire es la réferi de Elesa que en el anime no tenía nombre, mientras que las trillizas Fleming están basadas en las modelos con las cuales peleas en su gimnasio en los juegos de Black & White 2.

Y bien, ¿qué tengo de futuros planes para el Resetverso? Bueno, ya algunos sabrán que voy a escribir en colaboración la próxima parte del arco en las Islas Sevii de Red, y que estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo del Interludio de Gligarman (a estas alturas, decidí que será de tres partes), que espero tenerlo listo antes del último tercio de Junio si es posible. Y también, ya que me tomé mi tiempo para introducir a la Bianca de Unova, tengo algunas ideas para trabajar con ella y los problemas que tiene con su papi, pero como dicen, eso es otra historia para otro día.

Me despido por ahora, y mientras tanto, aquí un pequeño omake canon. Hasta la próxima, y estén pendientes que el próximo capítulo de la historia principal podría subirse pronto, y a la vez trataré de ponerme al día con un oneshot particularmente largo y pesado. Entretanto, no sean mezquinos y comenten un poco, ¿sí?

* * *

 **OMAKE (canon):** Saludos desde Bahía Undella.

El día llegaba a su fin en el Gimnasio Sunyshore, y tras despedir al último retador, el líder Volkner y su aprendiz Sho se encontraban cerrando las puertas, listos para descansar tras una larga y agotadora, pero emocionante semana de trabajo y entrenamiento.

\- Nos tomaremos el fin de semana libre. – dijo Volkner. – Si puedes, sigue practicando esos ataques de Rayo Cargado.

\- Entendido. – replicó Sho, que luego desvió la mirada al cielo al escuchar un aleteo. – Hey, mira.

El Pelipper de la oficina de correo local vino volando en su dirección, y se plantó en el buzón para depositar la carga que llevaba en el pico. Volkner le dejó un par de billetes y este despegó de regreso por donde vino. Antes de marcharse, líder de gimnasio y aprendiz echaron un vistazo al buzón. Nada fuera de lo común: algunas cuentas, suscripciones a revistas, una postal para Sho de su tía Agnes en Hoenn… y otra para Volkner desde la Bahía Undella en Unova.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Volkner abrió el sobre, y se quedó con la quijada abierta por un momento.

La postal incluía una foto de cuerpo completo de Elesa, recostada de lado sobre la arena en la playa de la bahía, y con un bikini amarillo y azul claro que no ocultaba su esbelta figura. Parecía haber elegido deliberadamente esa pose para mostrar al máximo sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Si no fuera suficiente, se levantaba sus gafas de sol rojas para guiñar a la cámara y con la otra mano mandar un besito volador. De este, deliberadamente trazaba una línea de caligrafía estilizada con un corazón, con el siguiente mensaje:

 _*Solo para ti, besos desde la Bahía Undella_

 _¡Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, guapetón!*_

\- Wow, checa eso. – dijo Sho, abriendo bastante los ojos. – A mí me encantaría que mi novia me enviara fotos como esa.

\- Ella no es mi novia. – dijo Volkner, plegando la postal y guardándosela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

\- Vamos, Volkner, ¿a quién quieres engañar? – dijo Sho, dándole un pequeño codazo. – Es una supermodelo, no hay por qué avergonzarse.

\- ¿No tienes que volver a casa? – dijo el líder del gimnasio, por desviar el tema. – Descansa todo lo que puedas, te quiero aquí a primera hora el lunes para el entrenamiento.

\- Está bien, lo que digas. Nos vemos entonces. – dijo el peliazul, todavía riéndose por lo bajo mientras se marchaba.

Volkner rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a su departamento. Elesa no era su novia, simplemente era una gran amiga, colega líder de gimnasio y una rival a la cual respetaba… y también una mujer realmente atractiva, con curvas despampanantes dignas de una supermodelo, y sin miedo de mostrarlas.

¿Por qué tenía que mandarle esas fotos tan provocadoras? La última vez fue la postal de Navidad, y ahora esta. Sin mencionar aquella copia de esa otra foto para el calendario de trajes de baño de la Liga Pokémon, de la cual había guardado una copia para ella misma (o para él, señaló después). Lo último que él quería era que malinterpretaran su relación, pero ella no estaba ayudando.

A ese paso, el álbum donde guardaba esas fotos "solo para él" se le iba a llenar a finales del año.


	2. Interludio de la Gran Prueba de Melemele

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de la Gran Prueba de Melemele**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover y Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El día de la Gran Prueba para los gemelos Frax y Velvet Lono finalmente ha llegado. ¿Tendrán lo necesario para vencer al Kahuna Hala, y dar un paso importante hacia su futuro?

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Una batalla con un Kahuna era un raro privilegio, incluso con las expectativas sociales de cualquiera que fuese digno de respeto para poder lograrla. Primero tenías que probar que eras digno con las pruebas menores. Al hacerlo, y para muchos solo era después de ganar una batalla, podías probar que eras un digno miembro de la sociedad, digno de admiración y respeto duraderos.

A Frax poco le importaba el respeto de los demás. La idea de descuento en hielo raspado de por vida, o de honores durante ceremonias tradicionales por derrotar a los cuatro Kahunas no era lo que lo motivaba. Para él era algo más. Una energía sin límites que estallaba en su interior, un deseo de ver todo lo que las islas de Alola tenían para ofrecerle. Ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar sus amigos, sus Pokémon, y él mismo.

En cuanto a qué haría después de eso... bueno, esa era una pregunta que jamás había considerado. ¿Se convertiría en Kahuna? Tal vez abandonaría Alola para ver el mundo más allá del océano. Quizás desafiaría una liga, y quizás encontrarse con ese chico que se parecía a él y a su hermana. Y que no debía ser confundido con la chica que se parecía a él y a su hermana, que llegó volando a su escuela no hacía mucho para decirle a Kiawe que tenía un trabajo.

Desde luego, aún era muy pronto para pensar en el futuro. Primero tenía que derrotar a Hala, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener que pensar en Ash Ketchum.

\- Gracias por esperar. El daño no fue tan serio como me temía. Las reparaciones no deberían tardar más de una hora.

Después de todo, el futuro siempre estaba cambiando. Apenas unos momentos antes había creído que necesitarían de varios días para arreglar la Pokébola. Entrenador, Pikachu, y Rockruff dejaron salir suspiros simultáneos de alivio al recibir el veredicto, y el tendero sonriente se dio la vuelta y regresó a la trastienda, con una Pokébola agrietada en la mano.

Sus tres días de intenso entrenamiento habían terminado no hacía mucho, en preparación para la batalla contra Hala que sucedería en dos días. Los bosques de Melemele le habían provisto de muchas avenidas para entrenar con sus Pokémon. Colinas escarpadas para escalar, rocas para destrozar, y ocasionales hordas hambrientas de Yungoos contra los cuales pelear. Todo como esperaba y como había sido su intención.

Admitiéndolo, aquel Salamence no se encontraba en sus de por sí vagos planes de "entrenamiento en las colinas", pero había sido una excelente batalla para coronar sus preparaciones para el entrenador más fuerte de Melemele. Mientras su madre nunca se enterara, todo estaría bien.

Y probablemente tampoco debería decírselo a Lillie. Seguramente se pondría igual de descontrolada, si no es que más. Entre las dos ella probablemente habría leído sobre las muchas maneras en que un Salamence podría haberlo descuartizado miembro por miembro.

Prevenir cualquier mención de dicha batalla era la razón por la cual se había detenido en el taller de reparación de Pokébolas de Ciudad Hau'oli, pues la única cicatriz que había dejado dicho Salamence había sido la mordida que había dañado la Pokébola de Rockruff. Quizás su madre a menudo estuviera ocupada, pero se habría dado cuenta de las marcas de colmillos en la esfera, o del por qué no guardaba a Rockruff durante las tormentas.

Reclinándose en una vieja silla del taller, los ojos de Frax divagaron mientras Rockruff trataba de provocar a Pikachu para jugar a atraparse, solo para que esta le diera la espalda y la cola en respuesta. Se encontraban descansando en una caja de productos abierta en la que había una especie de contenedores esféricos azules. Casi parecía que una Pokébola podría caber en él.

Bajando a Pikachu de su percha mientras se ponía de pie (dejando a la ratona en el asiento), caminó hacia dicha caja y cogió uno de ellos. También cogió la Pokébola de Litten, la agrandó, y abrió el contenedor. La parte superior e inferior se separaron, revelando que estaba hueco adentro. Acto seguido colocó la bola de Litten adentro, antes de volver a cerrarlo. Cabía perfectamente adentro.

\- Veo que encontraste mis Cápsulas para Pokébolas. – oyó como el reparador hablaba desde atrás.

\- ¿Cómo dijo?

\- Cápsulas de Pokébolas. ¿No has notado que algunos de mis accesorios de sellos para Pokébolas no vienen de proveedores locales?

Uh, ¿quizás no? Él no era exactamente un defensor del crecimiento de compras locales, así que no tenía idea de cómo distinguir un sello hecho en Alola de uno a prueba de niños. Posiblemente debería aprender sobre ello antes de considerar en serio salir con alguien.

\- Son importados de mis parientes en Sinnoh. Son unos sellos especiales que crean efectos cuando los combinas con una Cápsula para Pokébolas, y les gustan mucho a los coordinadores. Aunque aparentemente hay un luchador con cierta fama que también los usa para sus entradas.

Qué interesante. ¿Tendría suficiente cambio para algunos de ellos? Mientras se preguntaba, la puerta sonó con la llegada de un segundo cliente, y se escucharon las pisadas entrando a la tienda.

\- Dame un momento y estaré contigo en este momento. Necesito un lugar donde pueda dejar a salvo mi actual trabajo de reparación. Si eres el chico que pidió reemplazo y reparación de Pokébola, ya está listo. Tu Pokémon está de regreso en su Bola Premier y la Pokébola temporal está otra vez completamente funcional.

\- Muy bien. – dijo el joven que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

\- ¡Um! – intervino su Umbreon.

El hombre se quedó viendo todo a su alrededor frunciendo el cejo con intensidad, que le deformó la cara de manera extraña. Aunque fuera de eso, había algo… raro con él.

\- ¡Rawf! – Rockruff parecía estar de acuerdo.

Frax le echó una mirada, tratando de pensar por qué ese chico parecía tan familiar. Un ojo verde le devolvió la mirada, y parecía enojado.

\- ¿Qué? – Si sabía lo que era, sabría por qué lo estaba mirando. – ¿Qué te pasa, nunca antes habías visto a un "Haole"? No soy un turista.

Frax empezó a agitar las manos rápidamente en respuesta a ese comentario.

\- No, no, no, para nada. Jamás usaría esa palabra y no era eso. Solo que me parecías familiar por alguna razón y trataba de ver por qué.

Haole. Un término de origen y contexto desagradable. Usado más comúnmente por alolanos nativos, particularmente de Ula'ula, para describir a los que no eran alolanos nativos pero que vivían en Alola. No necesariamente era un insulto racial, pero no había muchas otras maneras en que el nuevo cliente podría interpretarlo.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de ello. – replicó el chico.

\- ¡No lo dije en ese sentido! Quiero decir, las únicas personas que conozco que tienen tu tono de piel son mi director y mi amiga, y tú no andas haciendo esos horribles juegos de palabras así que no eres como él, y además eres más bajito que Lillie...

\- ¿Lillie? – repitió el chico.

\- Sí… – ¿Acaso Lillie era un nombre raro fuera de Alola? ¿O acaso la conocía de alguna parte? ¿Sería tal vez un exnovio?

\- ¿La conoces? – presionó, aunque su Umbreon le estaba dando lenguaje corporal que gritaba "detente antes de que hagas algo estúpido".

\- Es mi amiga. – declaró Frax. Una amiga bonita, sí, pero seguía siendo solo eso, amiga.

\- Conque amiga… ¿lo suficiente como para hacer actividades sociales con ella?

Esa era… una forma extraña de decirlo. ¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿Hacer las tareas escolares? ¿Almorzar? ¿Hacer carreras de sacos?

\- Supongo... – Aunque sentía que lo de hacer carreras de sacos con Lillie saldría horriblemente mal y no solo resultaría en que perdiera, sino en lastimarse un pie al menos.

\- ¿Cómo ir a nadar tal vez?

\- Uh, ajá. – ¿Qué problema tendría este chico? ¿Un ex celoso? No tenía idea de que Lillie fuera a tener un ex celoso en alguna parte.

Tras confirmarle sus pasados días en la playa, el chico mayor y más bajo de estatura empezó a echarle lentamente una mirada asesina. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta hacerse casi rendijas, a menos que fuese solo su imaginación.

\- ¿Dónde estabas el día de…?

\- ¡Um!

\- ¡De acuerdo, señor, ya tengo sus Pokébolas listas!

Tanto el Pokémon como el reparador interrumpieron… lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y los ojos dejaron su formación entrecerrada antes de dirigirse hacia el mostrador donde descansaban una Pokébola y una Bola Premier esperándolo. Rápidamente las agarró, aparentemente ya habiéndolas pagado, a juzgar porque el reparador no le estaba mirando furioso por irse sin pagar.

\- Dime, chico, le eché un vistazo al Pokémon de adentro, no puedo decir que lo reconozca. ¿Qué es exactamente, alguna clase de Mudkip?

\- No. – fue su única respuesta antes de darse la vuelta antes de dirigirse hacia Rockruff, Pikachu y Frax.

Mientras colocaba de vuelta la Bola Premier en su cinturón, el adolescente de baja estatura parecía listo para volver a mirarlo feo, pero entonces resonó un fuerte golpe por el edificio. Esto hizo que el adolescente suspirara, y sacó una mirada de exasperación del Umbreon.

\- ... Me encargaría de ti, pero se me agota el tiempo. La vida parece haber decidido darme un contador y me encuentra dondequiera que esté. Más te vale no estar echándole ojos a Lillie.

No estar echándole ojos… ¿qué?

Pero antes que la declaración pudiera ser clarificada, el chico abrió la puerta, por la cual entró un brazo negro que los agarró a él y a Umbreon para sacarlos de un jalón. El sonido de algo que saltaba en el aire hizo eco mientras se llevaban al chico. Se lo llevaba algo, o alguien.

\- ... El ex de Lillie es un extraño, extraño hombrecillo. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir con lo que pasó.

\- Rawf.

\- Pika. – Sus Pokémon estaban de acuerdo. Aunque en los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿quizás podrían tener algo tan interesante como lo que acababa de suceder?

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Velvet sabía que la mejor manera de ganar una batalla era con una estrategia sólida y conocimiento de tus fuerzas y debilidades. Su hermano era más del tipo que pensaba sobre la marcha y creaba estrategias que a nadie más se le ocurrían, pero ella prefería saber lo que hacía antes de una pelea.

Así, un poco de entrenamiento bajo el mejor experto en Pokémon de su clase era la forma más eficiente de prepararse para la Gran Prueba. En teoría, al menos. Y viendo cómo había estado en casa de Sophocles durante unos buenos treinta minutos y que todavía tenían que trabajar en su equipo, las dudas eran algo normales.

\- ¡Hmmm! Las malasadas de mamá son las mejores, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – preguntó Sophocles con una gran sonrisa, comiéndose los dulces en su plato de cuatro a la vez. Junto a él, Togedemaru se enrollaba y comía trozos de Malasada también.

\- Sí, son grandiosas. – asintió Velvet rápidamente, masticando con mejores modales. – Pero creo que estás olvidándote de algo ahora.

\- ¡Oh no, no te preocupes! Sé que tenemos una evaluación por hacer, pero correr con poca energía no nos llevará a ninguna parte, ¿no lo crees?

\- Supongo. – Velvet rodó los ojos y agarró una de sus Pokébolas.

Para darle algo de crédito a Sophocles, devoró el resto de su malasada en menos de un minuto y medio, y llevó a Velvet hacia su nuevo laboratorio, no que ella pudiese distinguir la diferencia ya que se veía igual al de su vieja casa. No estaba segura de si debería considerar eso impresionante de su parte, o algo perturbador.

\- De acuerdo, no perdamos mucho tiempo. – Sophocles respiró profundo y se sentó frente a su computadora, poniéndose a teclear mientras veía a Velvet. – No hemos trabajado mucho juntos, así que no tengo mucha información comprensiva sobre tu equipo, pero a juzgar por lo que me dijo Frax y tus batallas, creo que ya tengo suficiente para discernir tu estilo de batalla y trabajar en formas de mejorarlo. Has estado siguiendo ese programa de entrenamiento que habíamos decidido, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y me he asegurado de mantener mi equipo en forma por los últimos días, entrenándolos para que soporten sus puntos débiles pero sin exagerar. – sonrió Velvet. – También los llevé al Centro Pokémon de camino aquí, solo para estar segura.

\- Excelente. Cuando tuve que trabajar con Frax para su revancha con Tapu Koko, se puso a entrenar sin parar con sus Pokémon hasta que quedó exhausto, y no había información que pudiera usar al final… – gruñó Sophocles, para luego enfocarse de nuevo en su PC. – Como sea, dijiste que planeabas usar a tu Persian, Cutiefly y Raticate, ¿correcto? Algo arriesgado usar a dos Pokémon que han evolucionado reciente seguido. ¿Por qué no mejor usas a tu Magnemite?

\- Lo estaba considerando, pero ya que el Kahuna Hala se especializa en Pokémon de tipo Luchador, creo que es mejor evitar eso. Todo mi equipo es débil contra el tipo Luchador así como está, es mejor tener al menos una ventaja donde pueda tenerla.

Magnemite también era el más lento de sus Pokémon. No estaba segura de querer a pelear contra la fuerza bruta de los Pokémon de Hala sin una ventaja en velocidad.

\- Sí. Podría haberte ayudado mejor con Magnemite, sin embargo. Como soy más de los de tipo Eléctrico. – Sophocles abrió su mail y dio unos toques al escritorio con su mano libre, para luego levantar una ceja. – Hm, parece que llegará tarde. Tendremos que esperar un poco.

\- ¿Esperar por qué? – preguntó Velvet frunciendo el cejo y acercándosele. Sophocles suspiró y miró al otro lado.

\- Le pedí a mi primo Molayne algo de ayuda. Es un Capitán de Pruebas allá en Ula'ula, y su Kahuna se especializa en Pokémon tipo Oscuro.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego miró distraídamente hacia la pantalla mientras esperaba el e-mail. Velvet se quedó observándolo, y notó que Sophocles abría y cerraba las manos rítmicamente, y más importante aún, su mirada triste.

\- Pareces preocupado. ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó cruzando los brazos. Sophocles ensanchó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, levantando los brazos y con la boca muy abierta.

\- ¡N-n-no, no, no! ¡Todo está bien, en serio! ¡No te preocupes! – Velvet se quedó mirándolo, y Sophocles terminó quedándose tieso, dejando caer los brazos y cerrando la boca. Suspirando, se rascó la mejilla. – ¿Se me nota mucho?

\- Solo un poco. – En realidad era obvio, hasta Frax podría haberse dado cuenta. Y sin buscarlo específicamente. La chica se le acercó para mirarlo a los ojos. – Bueno, ya que estamos esperando de todas maneras, ¿cuáles son tus problemas? Después de lo de hace unas semanas, deberías saber que no es bueno dejar todo embotellado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Sophocles se enfurruñó, apoyándose sobre el brazo, y miró hacia un lado. – Es solo que… no me gusta contactar al Gran Mo por este tipo de cosas. Es un Capitán de Pruebas que siempre está ocupado y siento que solo estoy haciéndole perder el tiempo.

\- Para que le digas "Gran Mo", seguro debes ser muy cercano con él. – Velvet le echó una mirada a una foto a un lado del escritorio, que mostraba a Sophocles con un chico más delgado con gafas mirando hacia la cámara. – Estoy segura de que disfruta conversar contigo. Este es él, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Sophocles volteó a ver la foto, asintiendo. La agarró, observándose a sí mismo y luego a Molayne. – Aun así, es el administrador de la red de computadoras de Alola, trabaja en el Observatorio de Hokulani, y es el Capitán de tipo Acero de Ula'ula, desde que tenía dieciséis. Trabaja muy duro y se ha ganado sus posiciones con su talento, y es muy respetado en todos sus campos de trabajo.

Hubo silencio, que se vio interrumpido por los suspiros de Sophocles. Velvet entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y… pasa que quiere que yo sea su sucesor. – Sophocles apretó su agarre en la fotografía. – Está por concluir su período, así que debería ocurrir entre uno o dos años.

\- ¿En serio? – Velvet sonrió y saltó de su silla, con los puños levantados. – ¡Eso es maravilloso, felicidades! – El silencio de Sophocles continuó, y la expresión de Velvet se tornó rápidamente en un cejo fruncido. – No estás emocionado por ello, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa débil se formó en el rostro de Sophocles, una que denotaba emoción, pero también algo más. Intranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiría a mí de todas las personas? Es decir, a Kiawe lo entiendo perfectamente: es fuerte y genial, y su abuelo fue un Kahuna, pero yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas. – Los labios de Sophocles se curvaron hacia abajo, perdiendo toda confianza mientras dejaba la foto y apretaba sus puños. – Soy débil, Togedemaru prefiere jugar en vez de pelear, Charjabug es flojo, y yo solo pierdo el tiempo aquí reuniendo datos y creando inventos que a nadie le importan. Yo solo… soy una pérdida de tiempo, y el Gran Mo ya era Capitán de Pruebas en este punto.

Otra vez cayó el silencio. Sophocles mantuvo sus puños apretados, pero Velvet sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. Tus inventos son muy buenos, y sin mencionar muy útiles.

\- No tienes que mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor, Velvet. – Sophocles casi sonrió antes de volver su atención hacia la pantalla. – E incluso aunque así fuera, hay gente que es mucho mejor que yo en eso. Como este chico Citronic_Gear.

\- ¿Citronic quién? – Velvet se volvió hacia la pantalla.

\- Un chico que conocí en este foro para especialistas de Pokémon Eléctricos. Es de Kalos.

Kalos, la región que estuvo en guerra hacía tres mil años, llena de chicas artistas y esos puffs de sabores extraños. Sophocles abrió una pestaña e insertó una dirección web, rápidamente abriendo el perfil de "Citronic_Gear", con un Shinx sonriente como su avatar. Sophocles volvió a suspirar.

\- Vive en Ciudad Lumiose y ya ha ganado premios en ferias científicas por sus inventos. Y eso no es todo. – dijo volviendo a encarar a Velvet mientras extendía los brazos. – ¿Conoces la Torre Prisma? ¿Esa torre enorme y brillante en el centro de la ciudad? ¡Él ayudó a mejorar su diseño hace unos años!

\- Woah. ¿En serio? – Y ella que creía que el certificado de reconocimiento que ella y Frax habían recibido hacía poco era impresionante.

\- Sí, una locura, ¿verdad? – Puso ambas manos en su escritorio y miró al Shinx. – Y eso no es todo, el actual líder del gimnasio local lo está entrenando para ser su sucesor. Y parece que le va bien. – Frunció el cejo y miró fijamente el teclado. – Literalmente es como si fuera yo, pero mejor en todo aspecto posible. Todos se esfuerzan más que yo, y en vez de eso yo solo… solo…

\- Hey, cálmate. – Velvet trató de ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero Sophocles la esquivó. Luego se rio y se frotó el cuello.

\- ¡E-estoy calmado! ¿De qué estás hablando?

Velvet entrecerró los ojos otra vez. Sophocles se detuvo, con el sudor chorreándole por la cara, hasta que sonó un ***ping***. Al instante se dio la vuelta y volvió a enfocarse en su mail.

\- Oh, mira, el Gran Mo ya respondió. Creo que podemos iniciar la evaluación. – Presionó unos cuantos botones para abrir el mail y copiar su contenido a su holo-laptop. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. – Saca a tus Pokémon, y disculpa por hacerte esperar.

Velvet siguió mirando a Sophocles, con su sonrisa forzada y respiración irregular demasiado fáciles de notar. Negó con la cabeza y agarró sus Pokébolas. Si él no quería hablar más sobre sus problemas, lo mejor era no forzarlo. Después lo ayudaría a su debido tiempo, con seguridad. Hasta entonces, no podía perder la vista de su meta principal. Eligió a sus Pokémon, y comenzó la evaluación.

…

La evaluación ya había terminado desde hacía un buen rato.

Tenía la información, tenía el entrenamiento, y ahora solo tenía que esperar. Un día de descanso, y la Gran Prueba vendría después del desayuno.

¿Podría estar mejor preparada? Tal vez, pero fuera de pasar años golpeando rocas en la cima de Lanakila en vez de tener una vida social o leer, ¿qué más podría hacer? El único factor con el que podría haber hecho algo era el tiempo, y Hala ya se había tomado bastante para aceptarles el desafío, al punto que pedir más tiempo sería muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas positiva.

Cuestionar su preparación era inútil, simplemente tenía que tener fe en sí misma, su hermano, y en sus Pokémon. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer en ese punto.

\- ¡Alola!

Velvet se detuvo de golpe al oír el saludo, dándose vuelta para encontrarse a una peliazul sonriente saludándola con la mano.

\- ¡Alola! – la saludó ella. Lana le sonrió, acercándosele para hablarle con palabras en vez de gritos.

Mientras Lana se acercaba, Velvet trataba de no notar demasiado la falta de estatura de la chica: aun pasando por la pubertad seguía siendo muy bajita. Eso realmente la molestaba, especialmente luego de que Sophocles comenzaba a crecer más que ella a principios de su primer año de estudiar juntos en la escuela. Tratando de evitar hacer muy obvio que tenía que mirarla hacia abajo, Velvet notó que tenía un paquete en la mano.

\- ¿Recibiste un paquete? – Quizás tuviese una abertura para meterse un poco con la chica. Sería divertido meterse con ella en vez de dejar que se metiera con Frax o Lillie para variar.

\- Sí, es de mi papá. – dijo Lana, y eso bastó para ponerle fin a cualquier pensamiento de provocación.

Se habían tardado un tiempo en saber dónde estaba el padre de Lana. Nunca lo habían visto, y jamás había asistido a ningún evento de la escuela. Tampoco había surgido el tema en ninguna conversación. No fue sino hasta hacía muy poco que averiguaron lo que pasaba.

Los padres de Lana todavía seguían juntos, pero su padre rara vez estaba en Alola. Trabajaba en el extranjero en una planta de energía administrada por Altru la mayor parte del año, y solamente regresaba durante algunos días de vacaciones. Aparentemente así era desde que las gemelas habían nacido, y de lo que había podido ver era porque no habían esperado tener gemelas.

Esas dos podían ser un par de pequeños demonios con colmillos, pero lo mejor era que nunca se dieran cuenta de ese hecho. Jamás.

\- ¿Y qué te envió? – Velvet decidió tantear con cuidado este potencialmente problemático tema.

Lana se encogió de hombros, y solo entonces fue que Velvet recordó que no era como preguntarle a Lillie sobre sus padres. Lana era mucho menos defensiva al respecto, simplemente nunca le habían preguntado nada, y ella no había dicho nada hasta que lo hicieron. Puntos para el Rotom Dex por eso. Se había quedado en casa simplemente para evitar la colección de destornilladores de Sophocles.

\- Eso depende, nos envía toda clase de cosas que consigue. Libros, ropa, joyería, cosas como esas. Mamá lleva los zarcillos que le consiguió muy a menudo.

Entonces no lo sabrían hasta que lo abrieran, probablemente en su casa. Así, Velvet y Lana caminaron juntas por la orilla, desviando la discusión del padre de Lana y hacia la prueba, a la cual Lana confirmó que asistiría, como lo había hecho Sophocles. Velvet no pudo negar que se sentía feliz de saber que apartarían algo de tiempo para ver la Gran Prueba de ella y Frax, el primer paso hacia su futuro.

De pronto Velvet se detuvo, y un gesto fruncido le ensombreció la cara. Suspirando, se volteó a ver a Lana.

\- Dime, ¿qué planeas hacer cuando acabe la escuela?

Al mencionar ese hecho, las dos caminaron por la orilla unos minutos más, continuando con un poco más de charla de poca importancia junto con Lana asegurándole de que estaría ahí para la prueba. Eso era bueno. Sophocles también le había prometido su presencia, pero eso todavía dejaba la pregunta en el aire.

\- Lana… ¿cuáles son tus planes cuando termines la escuela?

Ambas dejaron de caminar, teniendo de un lado la carretera junto al mar vacía excepto por ellas dos y el sol que se acercaba a ponerse, comenzando la formación de uno de los famosos atardeceres de Alola con sus tintes de rojo y naranja.

\- Eso es repentino. – observó Lana.

\- Supongo que lo es, pero Sophocles me habló antes sobre su futuro, y creo que volvió a la superficie justo ahora. Quiero decir, Kiawe se graduará este año, y el resto de nosotros el próximo año. Se hará Capitán de Prueba, y luego se hará bailarín profesional. En una academia de baile, o donde sea que estudies baile. Frax también lo está pensando, lo creas o no. Claro, seguro que solo es su "tal vez vaya a desafiar las Ligas Pokémon", pero ya es algo. Yo no tengo nada.

La última parte vino acompañada de un incremento de intranquilidad. Lana movió su cabeza de una manera que le hizo recordar que era pariente de Harper y Sarah.

\- Tú podrías hacer lo mismo. A los dos les gustan las batallas. – le dijo. Velvet suspiró como respuesta.

\- Claro, pero hay una diferencia entre él y yo.

\- Sí, que tú tienes senos. – dijo Lana secamente. – Son muy grandes y envidiables.

\- Eso, y cómo Frax se lleva con los Pokémon. Él en realidad nunca tiene que hacer nada para que los Pokémon se unan a él. No tiene que luchar contra ellos, simplemente deciden irse con él por su propia cuenta. Pikachu, Rockruff, Munchlax, todos ellos se le unieron solos. Incluso Butterfree se le unió por voluntad propia, se pegó de su brazo todo el concurso y no se quiso bajar.

Frax había pasado todo el resto de ese día agitando el brazo con el Caterpie pegado a él. No había ganado el concurso como resultado. Aunque ella tampoco lo había hecho.

\- Empiezas a sonar como Rotom. – señaló Lana. – No vas a empezar a gritar errores, ¿verdad?

Ese había sido un episodio muy molesto.

\- No, pero para él sería muy fácil. Podría caminar desde… dime una ciudad portuaria, ¿quieres?

\- Ciudad Slateport.

\- Slateport, eso está en Hoenn, ¿verdad? Bueno, podría caminar desde Slateport por todo Hoenn hasta la liga de allí, y tendría un equipo entero de Pokémon que se le unieran sin ninguna pelea, perfectamente felices y que trabajan bien con él.

Lana de pronto adoptó esa mirada a mitad de la oración. El tipo de mirada asociada con sus bromas, aunque no estaba segura de qué tipo de broma estaba planeando. ¿A menos que hubiese algo gracioso con el hecho de caminar?

\- Y yo… aparte de Meowth tuve que pelear y atraparlos a todos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo es extraño? Esto difícilmente se trata de que Frax sea normal, capturar en batalla es como normalmente eso funciona. – razonó Lana.

\- Todos sus Pokémon lo eligieron a él, eligieron estar con él. Con mis Pokémon, ¿quién sabe si sea lo que realmente quieran?

Lana guardó silencio por unos momentos, hasta que…

 ***¡** **POKE!***

\- ¡Au! – le dio un golpe en el estómago.

\- Te lo habría dado en la cabeza, pero no alcanzo allí. Estás pensando demasiado las cosas, en serio es como si por el hecho de que Frax no piensa tú tienes que hacerlo por los dos. Si te preocupa no saber si un Pokémon querría trabajar contigo haciendo quién sabe que, no es tu trabajo preocuparte solo por eso. Si atrapas a un Pokémon que no quiere pelear, rápidamente te darás cuenta. Así es como sabemos cuáles Pokémon sirven para hacer de monturas. Eres buena observadora, y Frax tampoco es tan malo. Muy poca gente es así de despistada, la mayor parte del tiempo eso es porque no les importa más que no darse cuenta.

»Si no tienes una idea clara de lo que quieres hacer, eso está bien. No tienes que trazarte un mapa para tu futuro ahora. Kiawe lo hace porque es su estilo, y probablemente se frustrará cuando encuentre un obstáculo en su camino. Porque así será, así es la vida.

Velvet notó que Lana hizo una pausa para calmarse y respirar antes de continuar.

\- Yo ya sé lo que quiero hacer. Un día quiero viajar por el mundo y ver todo lo que el mar tiene que ofrecer. Quizás Popplio y yo podamos dominar las burbujas al punto de que podremos irnos a la deriva por el mar. Quizás compre mi propio bote para navegar por el mundo. Quizás decida trabajar en un barco de carga, o en la marina. No necesitas planear cada paso del camino, solo necesitas saber cuál será tu destino.

Lana hizo otra pausa antes de continuar de nuevo.

\- Aunque debo admitir que me gusta la idea de "comprar mi propio bote", pero puedo vivir con la compañía de marineros si todo lo demás falla. Ciertamente no me importaría. – Lana se permitió sonreír ante eso.

\- Sí sabes que hay algo llamado las leyes de confraternización, ¿verdad? – señaló Velvet.

\- De nuevo, por eso es que tener mi propio bote sería la mejor opción. Así no tengo que preocuparme por lo que las leyes digan lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con esos hombres guapetones del mundo entero.

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Otra vez has estado leyendo esos libros, ¿verdad? – Velvet eventualmente dejó de reírse lo suficiente para preguntarse de dónde sacaría Lana esa idea.

\- Si un rey en una canoa de alguna manera pudo hacerlo, ¿quién dice que yo no puedo hacerlo con un bote de motor?

Después de esa, las risas volvieron.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto...**_

Frax nunca había sido un chico paciente. En el momento en que cumplió la edad para ser entrenador, literalmente se arrojó al bosque para ir a atrapar algunos Pokémon, y regresó con una Pikachu y un Rowlet a su lado. También con una muñeca dislocada y un corte en el tobillo, pero eso no era importante.

La cosa era, que él no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba sentarse y no hacer nada. Si no tuviese que asistir a la escuela, probablemente habría explorado toda Alola y más allá. Así, no era ninguna sorpresa que por la noche solo durmiera por un par de horas y pasara el resto de su tiempo planeando nuevas estrategias para todo su equipo. Y entonces Velvet le tiró la almohada y le dijo que se callara, así que Frax se fue a dar una caminata matutina para refrescarse la mente y ponerse bien claro para estar listo para la Gran Prueba. Hecho esto, volvió a la casa y apenas suprimió un bostezo, y al ver a su madre saliendo de su cuarto levantó el brazo.

\- Buenos días.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí. Nos preguntábamos a dónde te habrías ido. – le dijo Jasmine sonriendo.

\- ¿"Preguntábamos"? – Frax levantó una ceja y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Alola, Frax!

Frax se dio la vuelta con confusión al ver a Mallow sonriéndole por atrás desde la cocina. La peliverde y Steenee hacían malabares con varios ingredientes antes de echarlos en un tazón mientras lo saludaban con la mano.

\- Huh, Alola Mallow. – Frax parpadeó, y luego volvió a mirar a su madre. – ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

\- Bueno, hoy es un día importante para ti y para Velvet, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme que tuvieras el mejor desayuno posible para estar lleno de energía y listo para la Gran Prueba. Además, ella se ofreció ayudar. – Jasmine sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis amigos. – Mallow también sonrió mientras asentía. Frax se quedó viendo a su madre, y luego al ver de nuevo a su amiga, se les unió en las sonrisas.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No es nada. – Jasmine miró hacia la puerta, y suspiró. Se levantó de su silla y agarró su bolsa. – Tengo que irme, mi turno está por empezar. No te preocupes, definitivamente estaré en Pueblo Iki Town para cuando comience la Gran Prueba. Deséale a Velvet buena suerte por mí, ¿está bien?

\- Lo haré. – Frax se golpeó en el pecho, y se despidió de su madre. – ¡Que te vaya bien!

\- ¡A ti también!

Y despidiéndose también, Jasmine Lono salió de la casa y dejó a su hijo a solas con Mallow. Una vez que se marchó, Frax olió el agradable aroma en el aire y se acercó a la cocina. Miró la olla, y después se volteó a ver a Mallow y Steenee mientras picaban algunos vegetales.

\- Y bien, ¿qué estás preparando?

\- Es un secreto. – Mallow se rio y le guiñó el ojo a Frax. – ¡Pero te aseguro que te dejará en shock!

Frax palideció y ensanchó los ojos, echándole una mirada horrorizada a la olla.

\- Espero que no estés haciendo ese estofado eléctrico otra vez…

\- Jejeje, no te preocupes, estoy experimentando con algo más. No voy a crear un sabor único si sigo intentando lo mismo una y otra vez después de todo.

\- Oh, claro, ese es tu sueño. – Frax suspiró aliviado, antes de volver a alzar la cabeza. – ¿Cómo vas con eso?

\- Casi igual que la última vez. – gruñó Mallow mientras echaba los vegetales a la olla y la tapaba. – Siento que estoy atascada en el mismo lugar y que nada de lo que hago parece importar.

\- Siento mucho escuchar eso. – dijo Frax. Mallow le volvió a sonreír y se puso a regular la llama bajo la olla.

\- Oh, no me voy a dar por vencida todavía. Solo necesito esforzarme más, eso es todo.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Frax apretó sus puños. – ¡No puedo esperar para probarlo, nadie cocina mejor que tú en todo Melemele!

\- Qué bueno saberlo. – Mallow cruzó sus brazos. – No puedo decepcionar a mis clientes, después de todo. ¡Especialmente no al siguiente Campeón del Desafío de las Islas!

\- Je, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Frax se rio y se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada a un lado con algo de inseguridad. Mallow arqueó una ceja, estudiando la cara de Frax.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Solo estaba pensando.

Las miradas de Mallow y Steenee rápidamente se transfiguraron en muecas de horror. Frax se enfurruñó al darse cuenta.

\- ¡Ah vamos, tampoco es que yo sea TAN bobo!

\- Bueno, sigue siendo muy extraño verte pensar tan profundamente. – Mallow cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de Frax, mientras Steenee saltaba junto a ella. – Si quieres hablar de eso, aquí estoy.

Frax pareció considerar la oferta, lo cual casi horrorizó todavía más a Mallow y Steenee antes de asentir y volver a dirigirles la mirada.

\- Estaba pensando en aquella vez que Velvet y yo fuimos a buscar flores de Oricorio, cuando atrapé a Munchlax. – Frax cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el cejo. – Te conté que eso pasó en Poni, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, que estaban rodeados por una horda de Pokémon salvajes muy fuertes y no tuvieron más opción que escapar.

\- Sí, pero eso no es todo. La razón por la cual Velvet pudo lanzar su Movimiento-Z y ganarnos algo de tiempo fue que algo paralizó de miedo a los Pokémon salvajes. No pude verlo bien, pero era algo enorme y negro, y se veía maligno.

\- ¿Era un Pokémon? – Mallow ladeó la cabeza.

\- En verdad no parecía uno. – Frax experimentó una sensación de terror recorriéndole toda la piel mientras instintivamente apretaba los puños. – El punto es, esos Pokémon salvajes ya de por sí eran extremadamente fuertes, tanto así que una Carrera Arrolladora no le hizo mucho a su líder. Y en alguna parte de Poni, había algo capaz de asustarlos. – Sacudió la cabeza y miró sus palmas. –Incluso aquí mismo en Melemele, hay muchos Pokémon mucho más fuertes que los míos, y también entrenadores.

Mallow intercambió una mirada con Steenee, y se volteó a ver a Frax con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás preocupado de no llegar a su nivel? – le preguntó. Frax volvió a levantar la mirada, y al asimilar la pregunta de Mallow levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! – De inmediato mostró una gran sonrisa. – ¡Voy a entrenar para ser más fuerte que todos ellos! ¡Derrotaré a todos en mi camino, y me convertiré en el mejor entrenador que Alola jamás haya visto!

\- Típico Frax. – Mallow suspiró mientras sonreía también. – Es grandioso verte tan motivado.

\- Las batallas Pokémon son la única cosa en la que soy bueno. Yo no soy inteligente como Velvet después todo. – Frax le sonrió tímidamente, aunque su sonrisa se ensanchó al dar un golpe al aire. – ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a dar por vencido! ¡Le mostraré al Kahuna Hala que estoy listo para continuar con las pruebas! ¡Y ganaré suficiente dinero para mamá y me aseguraré que no tenga que trabajar todo el tiempo!

Mallow y Steenee se rieron al mismo tiempo, y luego volvieron a ponerse serias mientras se acercaban a Frax.

\- Y bien, ¿planeas ir de cacería de Pokémon Tótems o algo así? No hay muchas avenidas para los entrenadores aquí en Alola.

\- Todavía no estoy seguro. Creo que lo sabré cuando haya termine el Desafío de las Islas. – Frax se encogió de hombros, y miró por la ventana.

\- ¿Yendo con la corriente como siempre? – preguntó Mallow, y Frax asintió con las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- No me gusta pensar demasiado en el futuro, es mejor enfocarse en el presente.

\- Eso es verdad. – asintió Mallow, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Bueno, suerte con la Gran Prueba, estoy segura que mi estofado va…

Y justo en ese momento, un olor repugnante llenó el aire. Una extraña mezcla de jalea de uva y mostaza, con un toque de limón. Tanto Mallow como Frax retrocedieron y voltearon hacia la olla.

\- ¡Oh no! – Steenee apagó el fuego y Mallow levantó la tapa de la olla. El olor se empeoró al salir una nube de vapor, que extrañamente olía como humo de motor mezclado con tabaco y calabaza.

Mallow se había quedado sin palabras, al igual que Frax. Se golpeó la frente y Steenee suspiró. Por suerte Munchlax pudo deshacerse del resultado antes que hubiera más testigos. Pareció quedar bastante satisfecho en cualquier cosa, aunque difícilmente fuese un trabajo de calidad. Munchlax podía comerse cualquier cosa, y solo escupía restos de material inorgánico. Hasta la arena se la podía comer.

Para cuando Velvet finalmente despertó, se le hizo muy extraño que su desayuno fuesen solo unas cuantas galletas y agua, y también el por qué Frax parecía decepcionado mientras comían. A pesar de todo, los gemelos Lono consumieron su escaso desayuno, se llevaron todo lo que necesitaban, y abandonaron su casa en dirección norte, hacia Pueblo Iki.

* * *

 ** _En la residencia del Kahuna..._**

Hala tomó un profundo respiro, con su café echando vapor a su lado mientras observaba el monitor de la computadora.

 _Hala,_

 _Un viejo amigo me contactó Tengo lo que querías._

 _Los Skulls están tramando algo. Creí que deberías saberlo. No estoy seguro de qué sea, probablemente será un dolor en nuestros traseros de un modo u otro._

 _Nanu_

Abajo había una sola oración, azul entre todo el texto por defecto negro de la computadora. No era la vieja cuenta de Alolamail, sino un proveedor diferente, y poco profesional por la forma en como estaba configurada. Pero si las fuentes de Nanu estaban en lo correcto. Este era su email. El de su hijo.

Una alarma sonó en la distancia. Era la alarma de Hau. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dejaba eso? ¿Media hora tal vez? Con eso debería bastar. Sería suficiente para hacer esto. Acercó un dedo hacia el teclado, tecleando la Q. Luego la U, E, R, I, D, y finalmente la O.

 _Querido._

Hala tomó un sorbo de su café antes de observar su progreso. ¿Por qué esto parecía una prueba mayor que la que estaba a tener hoy? Recordando el límite que tenía más allá de que "su nieto encontrara el champú y el grifo", Hala forzó su mano a moverse hacia la primera letra del nombre de su hijo. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, y esta era la primera. Y por mucho la más difícil.

...

Hala fue a revisar el campo de batalla ceremonial. Siempre era prudente asegurarse que nunca le pasara nada durante la noche. Su predecesor le había enseñado el valor de asegurarse que las Grandes Pruebas no fuesen arruinadas cuando al borracho del pueblo le dieran ganas de vomitar encima de él.

Eso nunca le había pasado a él, pero le habían dicho que interrumpir batallas para limpiar el lugar y sacar de ahí al borracho hacía enojar a Tapu Koko. Era la razón por la cual Pueblo Iki estaba bajo ley seca, aunque la deidad no tenía problemas con que hubiese borrachos idiotas en otras partes de la isla. Era divertido mientras no fuera a suceder encima de las cosas que a él le gustaba.

El aire de la mañana reveló la antigua plataforma de piedra, una reliquia incluso más antigua que los reinados de las dos dinastías alolanas, un lugar donde los antiguos alolanos arreglaban sus disputas con combates rituales perdidos en el tiempo.

Ya le habían removido las cosas asquerosas que necesitaban quitársele, aunque no estaba totalmente vacío. Había un joven sentado al borde de la arena, con los brazos cruzados de la manera en cómo solían hacerlo los jóvenes de hoy día. Había también un Umbreon a su lado, con aspecto de mayor paciencia.

Hala no lo reconoció. No tenía aspecto de turista: los turistas no tenían las ropas rasgadas, y tendían más a verse alegres por estar en una isla tropical, o confundidos con el hecho de haber llegado a un pueblo tan remoto sin hoteles. Este chico no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Es usted, ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico. No tenía un acento notable de otra región, lo que sugería aún más que era un residente de Alola.

\- Bueno, la última vez que vi era yo. – bromeó Hala, y el Umbreon pareció divertido.

El chico se puso de pie, revelando que era un poco bajo de estatura. Le llevaría algunos años de encogerse a Hala para que el chico pudiese verlo directo a los ojos.

\- El Kahuna. Es usted, ¿no es así?

\- Correcto. – ¿No era obvio? Todo mundo decía que tenía aspecto de Kahuna. No tenía aspecto de policía pálido después de todo.

Nadie había jamás salido de una película de vampiros y tratado de clavarle una estaca. Dicho adicto a las películas todavía seguía bajo orden de alejamiento a permanecer a quince metros de distancia de Nanu. El chico se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un Cristal-Z. Era de color gris metálico.

\- Ilima me dio el reporte ayer: tú fuiste el que peleó contra ese Magnezone Tótem fuera de control.

No era una pregunta. Ilima siempre había sido bueno para llenar los detalles de último minuto. Los movimientos y Pokémon usados por el entrenador que confrontó a Magnezone, el origen de la energía magnética que había afectado a un Magneton local (un científico de vacaciones cuya cordura era debatible), tres orígenes posibles para el Cristal-Z que el Magnezone había adquirido, y el hecho de que el entrenador tenía un calcetín remendado.

\- Tengo que pagar mis cuentas de alguna manera. Este cristal fue solo un beneficio adicional. Quisiera aprender a utilizarlo.

\- Ya veo, las posiciones del Movimiento-Z Choque Espiral… – Hala se frotó el mentón por un momento. – Debo admitir que ha pasado un tiempo desde que trabajé con ese Movimiento-Z. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para refrescar mi conocimiento, y tengo una Gran Prueba que administrar hoy. ¿Sería posible para mañana?

El chico guardó silencio por un momento antes de asentir respetuosamente. Hala tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba algo así. Se esperaba quizás un poco de frustración, incluso algo de ira. Hasta tal vez gimoteos.

\- Muy bien, te veré entonces. – El chico se movió hacia la salida de la aldea, pero se detuvo un momento después cuando Hala le tocó el hombro con la mano.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa? La prueba será dentro de poco, y si estás interesado en Cristales-Z no sería malo para tus intereses ver lo que podría ser una Gran Prueba conmigo. Veo que tienes en tu anillo el cristal de Olivia, claramente tienes algo de interés en el desafío de las islas.

\- Se lo está poniendo más difícil, ¿sabe? – comentó el chico, haciendo que Hala se riera.

\- Créeme, chico, no tengo razón para querer que nadie pierda. Me gusta ganar, pero eso es todo lo que saco de ello. Un poco de satisfacción, nada más, nada menos. Difícilmente soy como uno de esos líderes de gimnasio que pierden sus trabajos si pierden demasiado. Me agrada que la gente se pruebe a sí misma. Aunque ya que estás aquí, podría mostrarte el lugar. Puedo ver que todavía no desayunas, tal vez pueda presentarte a un viejo amigo mío que recientemente regresó de Kalos. Ha estado trabajando en una fusión alola-kalosiana, y debo decir que me empieza a gustar.

Estaba intentando trabajar en ser menos… ¿cuál sería la palabra que usaban los jóvenes? ¿Defensivo tal vez? O quizás esa fuera una palabra más antigua. Como no se le ocurría ninguna otra que usaran los jóvenes, decidió utilizar esa. Defensivo, hacia los cambios a la cultura alolana. Antes de tomar en serio alguna de las ideas de Kukui, quizás debería literalmente aprender a soportarlas.

Y le vendría bien un poco más de café, y el Slurpuff de su viejo amigo de la escuela siempre podía olfatear los mejores granos en el mercado.

\- ... No será muy caro, ¿verdad? – le preguntó eventualmente el chico, resultando en una buena carcajada salida de su estómago.

\- Soy el Kahuna, soy un descuento andante.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde..._**

Pueblo Iki siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo con pocos habitantes. No había muchas ocasiones que pudieran traer vida a los locales, con contadas excepciones. El festival en honor de Tapu Koko, la ceremonia de celebración por el Campeón del Desafío de las Islas, y cualquier Gran Prueba celebrada por el Kahuna de Melemele estaban incluidos en dichas excepciones.

Ninguno de los jóvenes que tomarían la prueba ni el Kahuna Hala habían tomado sus lugares en la plataforma todavía, pero una pequeña multitud se estaba formando a su alrededor: conocidos de la familia Lono, gente involucrada con la Escuela Pokémon, e incluso los curiosos que pasaban por ahí. Enfrente de todos ellos, un pequeño grupo de adolescentes charlaban entre ellos, con un chico alegre de pelo verde uniéndoseles entre la multitud.

\- ¡Alola! ¡Qué bueno ver que ya estén todos aquí! – sonrió Hau mientras saludaba a sus compañeros de clase, con su Popplio caminando junto a él.

\- Alola, Hau. – Lillie asintió, sujetando con fuerza a Snowy mientras veía la plataforma. – ¿Sucede algo malo? Creí que la Gran Prueba ya debería haber empezado.

\- Oh, Tutu solo está rezando para recibir la bendición de Tapu Koko con Frax y Velvet. Solo es la tradición, ya lo saben.

\- ¿La bendición…? – Lillie parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Antes de cada Gran Prueba, es costumbre rezar a la deidad guardiana, ya sea el Kahuna, el que hará la prueba o ambos. – intervino Kiawe, cruzando los brazos. – Es una forma de asegurar que el Tapu apruebe la batalla.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Lillie asintió con una sonrisa. – La cultura de Alola es fascinante.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿ya Tapu Koko no se les apareció a Frax y Velvet? – preguntó Mallow mirando hacia el cielo despejado que tenían arriba. – ¿Creen que aparezca para animarlos o algo así?

\- Es posible. – Kiawe se encogió de hombros. – Aunque ahora mismo esa sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Todo mundo asintió al unísono, volviendo a mirar hacia la plataforma. Hau se adelantó, poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca mientras su cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

\- Escuché que Tutu usará uno de sus mejores equipos para esta pelea. ¡Será una batalla asombrosa!

\- ¿Y eso no sería demasiado? – Lillie frunció el cejo. – Quiero decir, apenas acaban de superar la prueba de Ilima hasta ahora, ¿correcto?

\- Bueno, los dos van a pelear juntos y este encuentro será importante para su futuro. Creo que tiene sentido ir con todo.

\- Su futuro… – repitió Sophocles, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y sacó una sonrisa llena de confianza, sacando su ya abultado pecho. – Como sea, los Laboratorios Sophocles ayudaron a Velvet con un régimen de entrenamiento y algunas estrategias. Eso, además del estilo de batalla impredecible de Frax, debería ser su llave hacia la victoria.

\- Tutu sabe qué esperar y también tiene algunos trucos preparados. – Hau sonrió de la misma manera, colocando los brazos en la cintura mientras observaba la plataforma de nuevo. – No deberían subestimarlo. Frax y Velvet son mis amigos, pero está en un nivel totalmente diferente al de ellos.

\- Tienes una alta opinión de tu abuelo. – dijo Lana volteando a ver a Hau mientras dejaba a su Popplio en el suelo para que jugara con los otros Pokémon. La sonrisa de Hau se tornó algo tímida y alegre mientras le brillaban los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a tenerla? ¡Es el mejor entrenador en Melemele Island! – dijo apretando los puños, y sus Pokémon lo imitaron. – Mi meta es vencer a Tutu. Pronto también comenzaré el Desafío de las Islas y me pararé en esa plataforma, enfrentándolo a su máximo. Y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para derrotarlo, sin importar el resultado.

Sophocles suavizó su expresión mientras echaba una mirada hacia debajo de nuevo. Podía sentir un nudo en su garganta mientras Hau hablaba, y su sonrisa radiante era casi insoportable. Se dio la vuelta, instintivamente apretando sus puños.

\- Debe ser genial tener tu meta tan bien definida.

\- No es que sea tan definida en realidad, en serio. – Hau se encogió de hombros y se rio ligeramente mientras se rascaba el cuello. – Solo quiero ser más fuerte, y Tutu es el más fuerte que hay. Y cuando lo derrote… bueno, creo que pensaré algo para entonces, ya saben. No creo que haya nada malo con eso, ir con la corriente y todo eso.

Sophocles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Por un buen rato se quedó viendo la sonrisa de Hau antes de volverse hacia otro lado. Sin importar lo que pasara, siempre se veía tan… alegre y optimista. Podría contar con una sola mano las veces que lo llegó a ver desmoralizado o preocupado por algo, e incluso esos momentos fueron breves y pasajeros.

\- Ir con la corriente. – repitió Sophocles, y Hau volvió a asentir.

\- Sí. No hay nada como apagar tu cerebro por un momento y vivir el momento.

\- ¡Eso definitivamente suena como tú, Hau! – dijo Mallow, y Hau se rio. Pero cuando finalmente entendió sus palabras, ensanchó los ojos y le echó a la chica una mirada medio enojada.

\- Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

Todos los demás, incluyendo a Kiawe, se permitieron reírse a expensas de su amigo. Y después de enfurruñarse por un momento, hasta el propio Hau se les unió. Sophocles permaneció tieso por un momento, parpadeando. Luego finalmente sonrió y se unió a sus amigos. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por lo de ser Capitán de Pruebas. Quizás lo de ir con la corriente fuese una buena idea.

Su risa solo se detuvo cuando notaron que la gente empezaba a murmurar y a girar su atención. Los compañeros de clase hicieron una pausa y se dieron la vuelta, notando la fuente del interés: el Kahuna Hala, Frax y Velvet venían saliendo desde el Sendero Mahalo, y todos se veían muy animados y listos para pelear.

…

Velvet asumió su lugar en el campo de batalla junto a Frax, observando al sonriente Hala. Había una energía que no podía decir que había visto en él antes. Estar en el campo de batalla parecía vigorizarlo con energía, e incluso era como si lo rejuveneciera. Muy similar a como actuaba Hau cuando sabía que Malasadas cerca. Más que nunca podía ver la similitud entre abuelo y nieto. En ese instante, el Profesor Kukui caminó hacia el centro del campo de batalla, con un aspecto serio.

\- ¡El encuentro por esta Gran Prueba está a punto de comenzar! ¡Contemplen, Alola, dos aspirantes que han probado tener voluntades y corazones fuertes, mentes agudas e ingeniosas! ¡El Kahuna los ha juzgado dignos de juzgarlos personalmente!

»Esta será una batalla total. El Kahuna Hala usará seis Pokémon y los retadores usarán tres Pokémon cada uno. La batalla terminará cuando algún lado ya no tenga Pokémon capaces de continuar.

\- ¡Muy bien! – gritó Velvet al unísono con su hermano y el Kahuna, mientras Hala sacaba un par de Pokébolas, una Ultra y otra regular, antes de lanzarlas ambas.

\- ¡Salgan ahora! – declaró mientras la Ultra Bola se abría, revelando a un gran Pokémon azul. Musculoso, con guantes blancos y una línea espiral en el estómago.

\- **¡Poliwrath, el Pokémon renacuajo y la evolución final de Poliwag!** – escuchó decir al Rotom Dex, mientras el pequeño amigo de metal flotaba a su alrededor mostrando imágenes de Poliwrath y cajas de texto rápido que apenas podía ver la mitad del tiempo por estar moviéndose tanto. – **Se dice en el folklore que los Poliwraths le enseñaron a los alolanos a nadar en el pasado, y hay evidencia arqueológica que apoya esto. En tiempos modernos son a menudo usados para enseñarles a los niños pequeños a nadar. Son increíblemente musculosos.**

¿Así que ese era su primer Pokémon? ¿Estaba tratando de hacer que Frax usara a Pikachu o a Rowlet desde el principio, o tendría amenazas mayores guardadas para después? Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras recordaba que Kommo-O era parcialmente tipo Luchador. ¿Aparecería un Pokémon como ese?

La Pokébola regular se abrió, revelando al segundo Pokémon. Velvet quiso pensar que no fue la única sorprendida de lo que salió, y los murmullos de los espectadores lo confirmaron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿El Kahuna tiene ese Pokémon? Nunca antes lo había visto.

\- ¿Alguna vez lo ha puesto a pelear en una Prueba?

\- Se lo está tomando en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, ese es su Poliwrath cuando va en serio. El Poliwrath ligero tiene una cicatriz.

\- ¡Ro! – declaró el segundo Pokémon, dándole a ella y a su hermano el "vengan por mí" en lenguaje corporal universal.

 **\- Riolu, el Pokémon emanación. Riolu vive en regiones remotas pero es propenso a trabajar bien con los humanos si se encuentra y hace amistad con ellos. Puede percibir las auras y usarlas para sentir las emociones de aquellos que los rodean.** – Rotom Dex dejó de dar información por un momento e hizo aparecer en su pantalla un signo de interrogación. – **Error. No existe registro de que Hala haya utilizado a Riolu en ningún momento de su vida. Lucario es similarmente desconocido. Error. Error.**

Hala todavía seguía sonriendo. Claramente tenía algo bajo la manga con esto. Pero independientemente de lo que fuera, encontrarían una forma de enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Raticate, ve! – Velvet envió a su Pokémon para el día de hoy, revelando a su gran roedor, que mostraba sus colmillos en señal de desafío, mientras ignoraba los murmullos de la multitud sobre ventajas de tipo.

\- ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo! – Una Bola de Parque salió de la mano de su hermano, revelando a Butterfree. El público aprobó su decisión.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el Profesor Kukui. No querría perder ni un momento.

\- ¡Usa Corpulencia! – Raticate brilló de rojo mientras el efecto de su incremento de poder se activaba. Con esta batalla, necesitaría toda la defensa que podía vivir.

\- ¡Usa Aire Cortante! – ordenó Frax, sorprendiéndola.

¿Aire Cortante?¿Desde cuándo conocía Butterfree ese movimiento? ¿No era Ráfaga? ¿Lo habrían aprendido mientras hacían ese "entrenamiento en las colinas"?

El aleteo de Butterfree liberó docenas de cuchillas de aire brillantes, haciéndolas volar hacia adelante en una gran tormenta de fuerza afilada.

\- ¡Protege a Poliwrath! – Al principio, Velvet creyó que Hala estaría usando mala gramática, o posiblemente anticuada con lo difícil que era distinguirla a veces, pero después vio a Riolu saltar enfrente de Poliwrath y levantar sus patas. Un muro azul de energía se formó enfrente de él, preparada para bloquear el Aire Cortante.

\- ¡Golpe Centrado! – Poliwrath levantó su brazo derecho mientras una luz roja se acumulaba en él. Una vez que la Protección terminó de bloquear las cuchillas, desapareció y Poliwrath cargó al frente a dar el puñetazo, listo para golpear a Raticate.

\- ¡Cambio Secreto! – contraatacó Velvet, mientras Raticate brillaba de negro antes de ser reemplazado con una bata de laboratorio blanca…

Oh cielos. El Golpe Centrado golpeó la bata, incluso cuando su Raticate saltó hacia Poliwrath desde atrás de un ahora con el torso totalmente desnudo Profesor Kukui. Pareció menos molesto con ella por eso, y más por los murmullos en la multitud tras haberse quedado al descubierto.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo! – Los incisivos de Raticate se alargaron convirtiéndose en una poderosa cuchilla para su ataque potenciado.

\- ¡Rapidez! –

¿Rapidez? ¿Desde cuándo Butterfree podía aprender Rapidez? Incluso mientras su Raticate se acercaba para dar una mordida y Poliwrath continuaba golpeando la bata de su profesor, una lluvia de estrellas comenzó a orbitar alrededor de Butterfree. ¿Había reemplazado Embestida, de nuevo como resultado de la decisión de su hermano de entrenar en las colinas?

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – Hala interrumpió sus pensamientos sobre el equipo de su hermano y su nuevo arsenal de movimientos.

Riolu salió disparado perpendicularmente hacia Raticate, interceptándolo desde la izquierda mientras Raticate venía directo hacia Poliwrath. Brillando blanco por el veloz ataque, Riolu le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, deteniendo su golpe y haciéndolo caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Entretanto Poliwrath comenzó a girar su mano atrapada, creando un escudo giratorio de con la tela de la bata de laboratorio. Varias estrellas de la Rapidez se clavaron en la tela y se quedaron imbuidas en ella, aunque algunas lograron atravesarla y lo golpearon a pesar de todo. Pudo oír a su profesor suspirar por la pérdida de una de sus batas favoritas para siempre, incluso mientras hala se reía con entusiasmo por la batalla.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. No solo han mostrado buenas tácticas para evitar ataques peligrosos, sino variedad en los movimientos que usan. Ambos van más allá de la norma. Sin embargo, mis Pokémon están entrenados más allá de lo que ustedes podrían esperar, jovencitos, y espero que empiecen a ver a lo que me refiero.

…

Kukui se preguntaba se debería levantar el dedo del medio para que la gente dejara de mirarlo. Sin duda ejercitaba sus músculos, pero no eran para ellos.

Dejando de lado su bata de laboratorio perdida, tuvo que preguntarse cómo se las arreglarían sus estudiantes para manejar el poder de Hala, y algo más. Algo que tenía que ver con la forma en como Hala estaba peleando. Más allá de tener a ese Riolu, lo cual le daba a su equipo mayor agilidad de la que típicamente usaba, aquella maniobra de bloqueo con la chaqueta fue muy atípica para Hala, y aun así se podría ver bien entrenada.

Eso explicaría el por qué no pudo encontrar tantas de esa talla la última vez que tuvo que ir a comprar más batas de laboratorio. Una parte de él se preguntaba si eso tendría algo que ver con sus charlas con Hala no hacía mucho. ¿Habría encendido una chispa de cambio en el anciano? Si ese era el caso… esperaba que no le fuese a costar a dos de sus mejores estudiantes sus carreras completas si llegaban a perder.

…

Velvet pasó mucho tiempo discutiendo sobre su batalla con Sophocles, repasando todas las posibles estrategias que el Kahuna les podría lanzar a ella y a Frax. Estaban listos para cualquier posible movimiento que Hala pudiera usar contra ellos, basándose en las batallas anteriores del Kahuna. La regla número uno en la que ella y Sophocles estaban de acuerdo era: "no permitas que Hala te golpee, o será tu fin". Y a raíz de eso, el Riolu de Hala estaba siendo un enorme dolor en su trasero.

\- ¡Retirada, Raticate!

Su Pokémon asintió y se alejó, mientras el Pokémon bebé lo perseguía. A su lado, Poliwrath esquivó los proyectiles del Aire Cortante de Butterfree para intentar darle con un Puño Dinámico. Velvet se sintió agradecida de no tener que lidiar con dos Pokémon Luchadores a la vez. Luego frunció el cejo y atravesó con la mirada a Riolu; era tiempo de evaluar sus habilidades.

\- ¡Riolu, Golpe Cruzado!

El Pokémon bebé dio una carrera hacia el frente, cubriendo la distancia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¡Raticate, Híper Colmillo!

Raticate dio una vuelta en U hacia Riolu, con los colmillos brillando y listos. Los dos Pokémon se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y Hala sonrió.

\- ¡Ahora!

Velvet se quedó congelada al ver como Riolu se deslizaba bajo la enorme figura de Raticate, mientras el Pokémon Oscuro/Normal le hincaba los dientes al aire. Trató de darse la vuelta, solo para ver a Riolu a pocos centímetros de su cara con los brazos listos. La chica apretó sus dientes.

\- ¡Cambio Rápido!

Con sorprendente destreza, Raticate saltó fuera del camino y Riolu partió una malasada en cuatro pedazos iguales. Desde la multitud, un chico peliverde lanzó un grito muy familiar. Velvet respiró lentamente, solo para volver a recuperar su compostura mientras Riolu levantaba los brazos. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, y evaluar sus habilidades no valía para perder a uno de sus Pokémon más confiables.

Regla número dos a la cual llegó con Sophocles: "Si algo inesperado sucede, minimízalo y úsalo a tu favor". Una buena regla sin duda, lástima que no sabía cómo aplicarla. En el momento en que regresó su atención al encuentro nuevamente, se quedó congelada. Riolu acababa de volver a correr y desapareció en un Ataque Rápido, directo hacia su Raticate.

Velvet trató de gritar algo, solo para ver la distancia de nuevo. No había tiempo. Apretó los puños cuando vio a Raticate ensanchando los ojos, a Riolu a punto de golpear… y entonces unas estrellas sueltas forzaron al Pokémon Luchador a frenar de golpe, saltando atrás y teniendo que recuperar su aliento.

Velvet parpadeó, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Frax dando una de sus sonrisas tontas y un pulgar arriba. Suspiró de alivio mientras veía a Butterfree volver a mantener al Poliwrath de Hala ocupado, y señaló de vuelta al tambaleante Riolu.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo! – Los colmillos de Raticate brillaron y se lanzó contra Riolu.

\- ¡Protección!

Riolu invocó el escudo y Raticate se detuvo antes de chocar contra él. Riolu sonrió y preparó otro Golpe Cruzado, que Raticate esquivó con un salto hacia atrás. El Pokémon Luchador y el Normal/Oscuro se trabaron en un juego rápido de gato y ratón, y el Riolu ferozmente forzaba a Raticate a ponerse a la defensiva, solo tomando descansos para apoyar a Poliwrath o mantenerlo a salvo de las incursiones de Butterfree, y aun así encontraba tiempo para mantener ocupado a Raticate. Hasta ahora, era el parche perfecto para la única debilidad notable de Hala.

Mientras Raticate esquivaba y salía huyendo, Velvet se puso a pensar. Tenía que romper esa traba de alguna manera, pero incluso ahora que conocía al menos el setenta y cinco por ciento de sus movimientos, Riolu parecía demasiado rápido para darle contraataques efectivos, y no podía permitirse riesgos contra él. Tenía que sacarlo del juego, pero contra una variable tan impredecible no había mucho que pudiera hacer con sus planes sobre la marcha. Sin embargo, afortunadamente tenía un maestro de estrategias improvisadas con él. Regla número tres: "no estarás peleando contra Hala tú sola. No se te olvide".

\- Frax, mantén los ojos sobre Riolu, y déjame a mí a Poliwrath, ¿está bien? – Le dio un codazo a su hermano mientras mantenía los ojos sobre el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Lo intentaré! – asintió Frax. – ¡Butterfree, Rapidez!

Eso era todo lo que Velvet necesitaba escuchar, y vio como una lluvia de estrellas volaba hacia Riolu, que levantó una Protección justo a tiempo para bloquearlas. Butterfree voló en círculos alrededor del Pokémon bebé, arrojándole cuchillas de Aire Cortante. Con ese problema marginalizado, Velvet miró hacia Poliwrath. Difícil, pero más manejable con su movimiento. Regla número cuatro: "la velocidad es la llave para tu ventaja. Golpea fuerte y rápido". Apretó sus puños y dio un golpe hacia adelante.

\- ¡Raticate, vamos!

Raticate salió disparado hacia Poliwrath, mientras el Pokémon Agua/Luchador permanecía estático. Hala por su parte señaló hacia arriba.

\- ¡Usa Cascada!

Con un rápido uppercut, Poliwrath invocó un pilar de agua y lo dirigió hacia Raticate mientras se expandía hacia afuera. Velvet sonrió.

\- ¡Zambúllete adentro!

Raticate se lanzó al frente, respiró profundo, y saltó dentro del pilar de agua. Poliwrath ensanchó los ojos, el público empezó a murmurar, y Hala arqueó una ceja. Mientras tanto, todo el rato Raticate se fue nadando hacia Poliwrath, y su pata empezó a brillar intensamente.

\- ¡Golpe Bajo!

Raticate emergió desde la corriente de la Cascada, y golpeó la panza de Poliwrath antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Lo estampó contra el suelo, y Raticate se le puso encima.

\- ¡Now, Híper Colmillo!

Los colmillos de Raticate brillaron brevemente, antes que el Pokémon Normal/Oscuro los hundiera en la piel de Poliwrath. Este gritó de dolor y empezó a agitarse violentamente, pero Raticate se mantuvo firme. La sonrisa de Velvet se hizo aún mayor mientras lo veía hundir los dientes más. Hala estuvo menos impresionado, y simplemente levantó el brazo.

\- ¡Sumisión!

A pesar del dolor, Poliwrath se enfocó y agarró las patas de Raticate. Sorprendido, Raticate se soltó de su agarre y Poliwrath lo azotó contra el suelo, listo para arrollarlo. Velvet frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Cambio Rápido!

En un instante, Raticate y Poliwrath cambiaron de lugares, y el Pokémon de tipo Agua y Luchador volvió a estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sigue así, Raticate! – gritó Velvet mientras Raticate preparaba sus colmillos otra vez.

\- Hm, nada mal. – sonrió Hala, echándole una mirada rápida a Riolu. Y entonces, apuntó con la mano hacia el frente. – ¡Poliwrath, Terremoto!

Poliwrath cerró su puño, y rápidamente golpeó la plataforma. Al mismo tiempo, Riolu saltó, y usó como trampolín el cuerpo de Butterfree. Raticate perdió el balance al quedar atrapado en el epicentro y cayó de espaldas Gimió de dolor, pero rápidamente se volvió a levantar, solo para ver a Poliwrath cargando otro pilar de agua.

\- ¡Cascada!

El agua golpeó a Raticate antes que se diera cuenta, y con el cuerpo presionado contra la dura madera, Raticate no pudo moverse mientras el chorro seguía subiendo. Velvet ensanchó los ojos del shock, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

\- ¡Usa Golpe…!

\- ¡Golpe Cruzado!

Velvet hizo una pausa y miró arriba. A unos pocos metros en el aire, Riolu venía cayendo como un meteoro contra Raticate, con los brazos listos en posición cruzada. La chica miró otra vez a Raticate, con varias ideas corriéndole por la cabeza, ninguna de las cuales era factible. No pudo más que tensarse y aguardar el impacto.

Y entonces, una corriente con forma de cruz sacó volando a Riolu, alejándolo de Raticate y dándole un aterrizaje forzoso. Poliwrath se desconcentró y la Cascada cesó. Velvet parpadeó ante la escena, hasta que vio a su lado. Frax le daba una de sus sonrisas amplias e idiotas junto con un pulgar arriba. Ella se rio y asintió, volviendo a chequear el campo de batalla.

Raticate acababa de secarse, todavía en alerta y listo para atacar o escapar. Poliwrath mantenía su defensa levantada, mientras Hala gritaba órdenes a Riolu al tiempo que Butterfree mantenía al Pokémon Luchador ocupado. Regla número cinco: "Cualquier falla estratégica es una oportunidad".

Le echó un vistazo a su Anillo-Z y frunció el cejo. Era demasiado pronto para desperdiciarlo, y no podía usar su carta de triunfo cuando todavía quedaban cinco Pokémon más. ¿Qué podía hacer ella entonces?

Velvet analizó el suelo de nuevo, el estado de la plataforma, las órdenes y prioridades de Hala y sus prioridades, y luego a sus Pokémon. Después de unos segundos, finalmente se dio cuenta de algo: Riolu y Poliwrath intercambiaron un cejo fruncido uno con el otro antes que Riolu se enfocara en su propio ataque y Poliwrath cargara un Golpe Centrado. Se preguntó por qué, y entonces fue que se acordó:

 _ **\- "Error. No existe registro de que Hala haya utilizado a Riolu en ningún momento de su vida. Lucario es similarmente desconocido. Error. Error."**_

Riolu era una adición nueva al equipo de Hala. Tenía poca experiencia, y ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo jamás había peleado junto a él. Esa era la falla estratégica que estaba buscando. Se volteó a ver a Poliwrath, que casi tenía su puño listo, y sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¡Raticate, Golpe Bajo!

Raticate saltó hacia Poliwrath, con su puño brillando y listo. Hala le devolvió la sonrisa a Velvet.

\- ¡Cambia a Terremoto!

El puño de Poliwrath resplandeció mientras lo chocaba contra el suelo, enviando ondas de choque más rápidas y más fuertes que antes. Raticate perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo, gritando con cada onda que lo dañaba más y más. Velvet tragó en seco: era un movimiento ingenioso, tuvo que concedérselo.

\- ¡Usa Sumisión! – dijo Hala dando un puñetazo al frente.

Poliwrath agarró a Raticate por las patas otra vez y se rodó junto a él, golpeando y lastimando al Pokémon inmovilizado. Velvet tragó en seco pero mantuvo la calma. Tenía que confiar en Raticate con eso. Respiró profundo antes de dar su orden.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo!

Los colmillos atravesaron el hombro de Poliwrath una vez más, y el Pokémon de tipo Agua/Luchador gritó de dolor antes de apretar su agarre con más fuerza que antes. Hala frunció el cejo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- Acabas de sellar el destino de Raticate con ese movimiento. ¡Riolu, Golpe Cruzado!

Igual que antes, Riolu se lanzó contra Raticate, con su movimiento listo mientras Poliwrath lo mantenía bloqueado y mirando hacia arriba. Velvet mantuvo la calma y respiró profundo.

\- ¡Sigue mordiendo!

Y eso hizo Raticate, hundiendo en su totalidad sus colmillos en el hombro de Poliwrath. El renacuajo apenas pudo suprimir un grito, pero no se amilanó. Raticate siguió mordiéndolo, tan fuerte como podía. Los gritos ahogados se volvían más fuertes y entonces, casi de manera imperceptible, soltó su agarre. Velvet sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Cambio Rápido!

Cuando Riolu estuvo a punto de atacar, Raticate soltó el hombro de Poliwrath, y lo agarró por el costado. Y entonces, Poliwrath se encontró encarando a un sorprendido Riolu, con Raticate manteniéndolo suspendido. Riolu trató de parar su ataque, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ambos Pokémon de Hala se estrellaron contra el suelo, y Raticate corrió para ponerse a salvo, riéndose a sus expensas.

Riolu volvió a levantarse y parpadeó; cuando Poliwrath hizo lo mismo, los dos se echaron ojos de pistola uno al otro, frunciendo el cejo. Hala también se enfurruñó y miró a ambos Pokémon.

\- ¡Concéntrense, no se distraigan!

\- ¡Corpulencia, Raticate!

Hala, Riolu y Poliwrath se congelaron simultáneamente, y se voltearon a ver al Raticate que resplandecía sonriendo en su dirección. El Kahuna miró por unos segundos antes de señalar al frente.

\- ¡Riolu, usa…!

Riolu apenas pudo saltar fuera del camino de un Aire Cortante, y un salvo de estrellas vino justo después. Butterfree se mantuvo lanzando la ráfaga de ataques, y Riolu se encontró incapaz de escuchar a Hala. El Kahuna siguió enfurruñado, pero mantuvo la calma antes de señalar al frente.

\- ¡Golpe Centrado, ahora!

Poliwrath de inmediato puso atención, y su puño brilló justo después. Velvet se rio.

\- Justo lo que necesitábamos. – Velvet se golpeó la palma con el puño. – ¡Golpe Bajo!

El puño de Raticate también brilló, y salió disparado hacia Poliwrath. El Pokémon de Hala palideció, pero rápidamente se enfurruñó y trató de cargar el Golpe Centrado más rápido. Renacuajo y rata corrieron uno contra el otro, con sus puños brillando más y más con cada segundo. La multitud y los entrenadores los siguieron con mucha atención. Raticate y Poliwrath fijaron las miradas, cargaron con los brazos y finalmente golpearon.

El Golpe Centrado de Poliwrath se disipó cuando cayó en la plataforma, lo bastante fuerte como para partir algunos de los troncos. Raticate quitó el puño deshaciendo el Golpe Bajo y dejó salir un chillido de satisfacción. El Pokémon de Hala gimió de dolor antes de colapsar de cansancio.

Riolu ensanchó los ojos al ver caer a su compañero, y un Aire Cortante salió disparado en su dirección. Gritó y también cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente saltó volviéndose a poner de pie y miró enfurruñado a Butterfree. Kukui observó al Pokémon caído brevemente antes de levantar su brazo.

\- ¡Poliwrath es incapaz de continuar peleando!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gran trabajo, Raticate! – sonrió Velvet, apretando sus puños. Raticate también sonrió y posó con orgullo mientras se ajustaba su pelaje, y Frax alzó su puño en el aire antes de volverse hacia su hermana.

\- ¡Ya cayó uno! ¡Qué buen plan!

\- No bajemos la guardia, Frax. – Velvet se puso seria y encaró de nuevo al Kahuna. – Todavía nos faltan cinco más.

Sin palabras, Frax asintió y estiró sus dedos. Velvet solo le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento, y se preparó para el siguiente movimiento de Hala.

…

Entretanto, la multitud empezó a murmurar y a discutir los resultados, algunos más fuerte que otros, especialmente cierto grupo de chicos cerca del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Poliwrath ya cayó! – sonrió Mallow mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Logró poner la estrategia del Kahuna Hala en su propia contra. – dijo Kiawe cruzando los brazos y mirando al derrotado Poliwrath. – Impresionante.

\- Je, Velvet y yo estuvimos planeando muchas contramedidas para los trucos de Hala. – sonrió Sophocles, sacando el pecho y colocando una mano sobre su corazón. Luego observó a Raticate, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Yo fui la que sugirió que le enseñara a su Raticate Golpe Bajo. Los Pokémon de Hala suelen ser bastante lentos aunque con ataques que hacen alto daño, y siendo así, un movimiento que siempre funciona si el oponente está a punto de atacar es la estrategia más eficiente con la que podía contar. Hay unos cuantos otros movimientos que planeamos, pero esa fue nuestra primera contramedida.

. ¿Tú fuiste el que planeó eso? – preguntó Hau, tragándose una de sus malasadas de reserva. Sonrió de manera radiante y le dio a Sophocles una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¡Au! – gritó Sophocles, frotándose detrás de la espalda poco después. Y entonces, sonrió y desvió la mirada. – ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- ¡Sí! – asintió Hau, colocando las manos detrás de la nuca. – Quiero decir, Tutu sigue siendo muy fuerte y tengo que encontrar la forma de derrotarlo, pero eso fue muy inteligente, ¿sabes?

Sophocles parpadeó un par de veces, sin estar seguro de que las palabras de Hau fuesen un cumplido o una queja. Algo dudoso, se encogió de brazos.

\- Uhm, gracias, supongo. – dijo rascándose el pelo, volviendo a ver hacia la plataforma. Desde allí, vio a Velvet dándole una mirada y mandándole un rápido pulgar arriba. Sophocles permaneció estático hasta que le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hau tiene razón, sin embargo. – Lillie abrazó a Snowy con fuerza, con la mirada fija en los combatientes. – Ahora que el Kahuna Hala ha visto lo que Frax y Velvet son capaces de hacer, probablemente ajustará su estrategia acorde con ello.

\- Lo hará. – Kiawe frunció el cejo. – Veamos, si Frax y Velvet están a la altura del desafío.

La atención del grupo volvió a enfocarse en la batalla, mientras Hala recuperaba a su Pokémon, esperando los siguientes movimientos.

…

Hala contempló la Pokébola de Poliwrath por unos segundos, sujetándola con fuerza.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Poliwrath. – Se la metió al bolsillo y miró al Pokémon restante. – Riolu, ¿todavía puedes pelear?

Con solo un signo de dolor, Riolu se puso de pie, y gruñó afirmativamente.

\- Bien. – Hala encaró a los gemelos Lono y les sonrió. – Los felicito por la primera ronda. Espero que estén listos para lo que viene después.

Velvet y Frax asintieron al mismo tiempo. Al ver su determinación, Hala sonrió y cogió una Ultra Bola.

\- Muy bien. – dijo arrojándola. – ¡Ve, Primeape!

…

El Pokémon Luchador redondo y peludo apareció en el campo, mirándolos intensamente. Frax no estaba seguro de qué era. Por suerte, cuando hubiera una pregunta…

 **\- Primeape, el Pokémon mono cerdo.**

… había un Rotom Dex listo para responderle ya fuera que quisieran o no. En este caso sí quería.

 **\- Primeape son Pokémon furiosos que se enfadan por virtualmente cualquier cosa. Se dice que en algunos lugares si haces contacto visual con un Primeape, la furia resultante te llevará a un fin muy violento. Si un Primeape se enfurece demasiado morirá poco después, aunque antes de la muerte se dice que su fuerza es capaz de rivalizar con la de Pokémon Legendarios. Las leyendas dicen que el Rey Keōua de la dinastía Kamehameha una vez mató a un Lugia malvado que intentaba destruir la Isla Ula'ula, tras la derrota de Tapu Bulu a manos de dicho Lugia en un intento por salvar la isla, golpeando a su Primeape con un palo repetidamente y señalando a dicho Lugia.**

Así que probablemente no debería mirar a Primeape a los ojos. Aunque eso probablemente haría que descalificaran a Primeape, también le costaría su cara. Y su cara le gustaba como era.

Dos Pokémon tipo Luchador rápidos serían difíciles de manejar, pero no sería lo peor. Después de todo estaba seguro de que Velvet también lo había notado: aunque ambos, Poliwrath y Primeape habían ejecutado Movimientos-Z antes (Riolu no lo había hecho), el aura que dicho uso había dejado era minúscula comparada con la de los otros tres Pokémon que Hala tenía en reserva.

Ese movimiento siempre permanecía en el aire. Tenían que tener cuidado con él, incluso con la posibilidad de que saliera ahora de Primeape. Y hablando de eso…

\- ¡Ciclón! – Bien podría aprovechar el haber sido atacado por ese Salamence.

La ráfaga púrpura se formó enfrente de Butterfree incluso mientras algunas personas cuestionaban el uso de dicho movimiento. El remolino draconiano salió hacia el frente con un último aleteo, cargando hacia los Pokémon Luchadores con una gran fuerza.

\- ¡Arroja a Riolu a través del remolino! – ordenó Hala.

¿Con qué, con Arrojar? Momentos después una luz azul brillante comenzó a volar a través del remolino, brillando con más fuerza mientras se acercaba hacia él. Y el remolino explotó mientras Riolu, todavía impulsado por Primeape, volaba hacia Butterfree, con la Protección lentamente mientras se acercaba. Demasiado cerca para movimientos de largo alcance, pero tal vez…

\- ¡Usa Vuelta en U! – Odiaba tener que revelar su sorpresa tan pronto, pero era eso, o dejar que golpeara a Butterfree con un ataque potenciado con velocidad.

\- ¡Detenlo con Puño Hielo!

¡¿Puño de Hielo?! El puño de Riolu se vio rodeado por una ventisca miniatura momentos antes de que el golpe conectara, envolviendo a Butterfree en una pequeña tormenta helada. Fue mucho más intensa que cualquier cosa que Snowy soplara. A su vez, su propia tormenta se disipó, mientras Butterfree caía, dejando solo a un ligeramente incómodo Primeape. Butterfree se desplomó en el suelo, forcejeando pero encasillado en el hielo. Ese Riolu tenía que caer. Fin de la historia.

\- ¡As Aéreo contra Butterfree! – Primeape rugió y se lanzó a la carga contra Butterfree, con los puños brillando en azul.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo!

Raticate interceptó el ataque, llevando al choque de colmillos y puños mientras Butterfree se las arreglaba para volver a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Usa Aire Cortante en cuanto Raticate… AHORA! – No tuvo ni que sugerirle a Raticate que saltara fuera del camino, dejando un espacio abierto y a un mono furioso cargando directo hacia una serie de cuchillas de viento afilado. Primeape aulló de furia por el impacto, tanto de dolor como rabia.

\- Excelente. – declaró Hala ante el trabajo de equipo implícito. – Sin embargo, no crean que solo con eso ganarán esta prueba. ¡Primeape, Chirrido!

Riolu se tapó los oídos justo cuando Primeape empezaba a inhalar, antes de solar una onda masiva en su dirección. Esta hizo efecto más allá de Butterfree y Raticate: Frax se cubrió sus propios oídos de dolor ante el ataque sónico, una acción imitada por su hermana y su Pikachu. Él sin embargo no cerró los ojos, lo que le permitió ver a Riolu, incluso mientras se sujetaba sus propias orejas, brillando de blanco.

Un Ataque Rápido. Frax gritó intentando lanzar un contraataque, pero no se pudo ni oír a sí mismo decirlo. Pudo ver que Velvet intentaba lo mismo, probablemente con Golpe Bajo, solo para que el Chirrido lo ahogara de la misma forma.

El Riolu blanco, todavía sujetándose sus orejas golpeó a Butterfree algo torpemente, pero el ataque aun así la mandó a volar fuera de la arena y directo hacia Kiawe. Este la atrapó, y por fortuna sin caerse, pero no necesitaba que el Profesor hiciera el anuncio que siguió después.

\- ¡Butterfree es incapaz de continuar! – declaró Kukui segundos después que el Chirrido terminó para poder hacerse oír.

…

\- Ah sí. Recuerdo esa técnica.

\- Yo perdí mi Gran Prueba por ella.

\- Es la perdición para sus retadores en batallas dobles. El sonido impide que el oponente pueda reaccionar o escuchar las órdenes de su entrenador, y el compañero de Primeape conecta el golpe decisivo.

\- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero sobre Tutu? – sonrió Hau al ver a su abuelo igualar las tablas.

\- Admito que no me esperaba eso. Toda la información que tengo sobre Hala no menciona que haya usado esa técnica en años. – Sophocles tembló ante el fallo en sus datos.

\- Ideas antiguas y nuevas al mismo tiempo. – musitó Kiawe mientras Butterfree era succionado por la Pokébola de Frax.

\- Suenas nostálgico respecto a ello. – dijo Lillie notando que Kiawe fruncía el cejo.

\- Es algo que mi abuelo decía sobre los desafíos. Los mejores entrenadores nunca olvidan lo que funciona, pero tampoco dejan de buscar nuevas formas de pelear. Usarlas en combinación es la clave para el éxito.

\- Sus dichos suelen venir muy a menudo. – dijo Lana en voz sospechosa.

\- Bueno, él decía muchas cosas. – declaró Kiawe defensivamente. Tenía un libro lleno de ellos en su habitación, había sido parte de su terapia luego de que falleció.

\- ... Todavía es muy pronto para juzgar. Como dijo Hau, ahora están empatados, y Riolu ya debe estar cansado. Será fácil que tomen la delantera otra vez. - observó Mallow.

\- Cierto, pero Raticate tampoco podrá aguantar por siempre. Este encuentro está en un estado de flujo donde la ventaja no está totalmente en efecto. No podrán ver quién es el que está en verdadero control de la pelea por un tiempo.

La siguiente voz captó la atención de todos, mientras un joven rubio con ropas negras y algo rasgadas se plantaba entre ellos, con los brazos cruzados y observando la batalla con una expresión intensa. Un Umbreon estaba a sus pies, bostezando un poco.

\- ¿Gladion? – preguntó Lillie al recién llegado, que asintió.

\- ¿Gladi-quién?

\- Gladion. Ese es mi nombre. – le dijo el adolescente a Sophocles, pero antes de poder preguntar más sobre quién era, la batalla estaba a punto de reanudarse.

…

Frax sostuvo la Pokébola de Butterfree con algo de tristeza.

\- Buen trabajo. Ese Puño de Hielo de verdad me atrapó por sorpresa. – Y sin duda sería un problema. Con Puño de Hielo, todos sus Pokémon a excepción de Pikachu y Litten serían débiles contra ese Riolu.

Ya había decidido que no quería utilizar a Litten en esta batalla. Litten se encontraba viendo la pelea junto con su madre, al igual que Rockruff y Munchlax. De acuerdo, Munchlax probablemente estaba dormido, pero Litten no estaba disponible, y no quería arriesgarse a que se vieran forzados a entrar en esta batalla.

No había estado presente en la última prueba, pero recordaba las notas. Hariyama podía usar Remolino, y la última cosa que necesitaba era que Hala le fuese a cambiar su equipo al azar. Las posibilidades no estarían a su favor de ese modo. Eso le dejaba a Pikachu y…

Se volvió hacia Pikachu, sentada sobre su hombro. ¿Estaría dispuesta a…?

Negó con la cabeza. No. Esta batalla llegaría a su clímax con Hariyama. Para luchar contra un Pokémon como ese necesitarían su poder al máximo. Pikachu era su Pokémon más fuerte, y dependería de ella sellar el triunfo. Hasta entonces, tenía un Pokémon más que podía utilizar. Solo tenía que evitar el Puño Hielo y el As Aéreo.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar mientras cogía su segunda Pokébola, e incluso Velvet lo veía con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué La Pokébola de Rowlet está azul y cubierta de pegatinas? – preguntó Velvet mientras se preparaba para arrojar la Pokébola encapsulada.

\- Porque insiste en hacer su gran debut.

\- ...Hala ya ha visto antes a Rowlet. – señaló Velvet mientras arrojaba la Pokébola, abriéndose en el aire. La luz que generalmente acompañaba al Pokémon liberado apareció, al igual que una lluvia de pétalos rosas que cayeron hacia la arena, orbitando la luz blanca todavía formándose.

Cuando la luz aterrizó en el campo, se dispersó en un estallido de luz blanca que mandó los pétalos a volar en todas las direcciones mientras el Pokémon que había aparecido se ponía de pie, lenta y dramáticamente con los ojos cerrados.

\- Fraxinus… – le dijo Velvet duramente mientras el Pokémon Hierba/Volador se alzaba.

\- El entrenamiento en las colinas tuvo un éxito sorpresivo. – se rio nerviosamente Frax. – También, él insistió en que hiciéramos una revelación sorpresa.

Los ojos se abrieron dramáticamente en una manera que tenía que haber sido bien practicada.

\- ¡Dar! – declaró el Dartrix.

\- Interesante… ¡As Aéreo! – declaró Hala mientras Primeape cargaba contra la recién revelada evolución, con los puños brillando en azul. Dartrix sin embargo no se movió, aunque Primeape se venía acercando.

\- Frax…

\- Es… mejor dejarlo que haga lo que quiere. Confía en mí. – Él había aprendido eso de la manera difícil, y estaba seguro de que había una lección en clase desde hacía tiempo sobre que "los entrenadores deben trabajar con las personalidades de sus Pokémon, no contra ellas". Tuvo que aplicar esa lección con Dartrix. Y mucho.

Momentos antes de que el As Aéreo golpeara a Dartrix, este se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque. Para muchos, eso parecería una evasión sin esfuerzo: el arte de un verdadero maestro de dar un paso para evadir un ataque común y hacerlo fallar. Aquellos que supieran donde buscar, podrían haberse dado cuenta de que no era tan fácil como Dartrix lo hizo parecer, y que utilizó un poco de energía y tiempo para agregar puntos de genialidad.

\- ¡Ala de Acero! – ordenó Frax mientras el ala de Dartrix brillaba de blanco metálico. El ala golpeó a Primeape por atrás, haciendo caer al simio al suelo.

\- ¡Puño Hielo!

\- Esta vez no: ¡usa Golpe Bajo!

La siguiente orden de Hala atrajo la atención de su hermana, que se recubrió de un contraataque de energía obscura. La mancha oscura en que se convirtió Raticate cargó contra Riolu, que evitó el ataque saltando en el aire. Dartrix siguió su movimiento por un rato, antes de dar un resoplido de desprecio y sacudirse el mechón con el ala.

\- ¡Acaba a Riolu con Hojas Navaja! – Dartrix emitió un ululato bajo en respuesta, antes de apuntar con su ala izquierda hacia la mancha azul que se venía aproximando, haciendo brillar la punta de dicha ala de verde.

Unas hojas filosas de verde brillante salieron disparadas de dicha punta, volando como balas verdes directo hacia Riolu, que recibió los impactos una y otra vez. Riolu trató de cargar al frente más y más, pero casi a medio camino hacia Dartrix cayó, y el Puño Hielo se disipó. El Profesor Kukui observó a Riolu por unos pocos segundos, incluso mientras Primeape se ponía de pie detrás de Dartrix y se preparaba para golpear con un segundo As Aéreo. Dartrix saltó fuera del camino fácilmente, evitando el ataque mientras Kukui hacía su declaración.

\- ¡Riolu es incapaz de continuar!

…

Sophocles saltó sobre sus pies, con los puños apretados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Están recuperando el impulso!

Todos los demás compañeros de clase asintieron y suspiraron de alivio. Todos a excepción de Mallow, al menos, que ladeó la cabeza y miró confusa a Dartrix mientras presumía de sí mismo y daba reverencias exageradas al público.

\- ¿Es idea mía, o Dartrix se siente diferente? – dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. – Creí que era un maniático de las batallas. ¿Se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca en las montañas?

\- Algunos Pokémon pueden cambiar de personalidad al evolucionar. Los científicos se debaten si es por madurez, patrones cerebrales que se reformatean al alcanzar una nueva forma, u otras razones, pero sucede.

Todos se volvieron hacia el que habló, el rubio vestido de negro con el cejo fruncido, que aparentemente se llamaba Gladion y además era el hermano de Lillie. Muchos alzaron las cejas ante el punk que parecía salido de una tienda de ropa gótica hablando como un profesor universitario. Y dicho chico gótico les echó una mirada penetrante y algo molesta.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es algo que todo entrenador debería saber. Creí que ustedes asistían a una escuela Pokémon.

Nadie replicó, pero los murmullos y gruñidos dejaron en claro que no se ganaría ningún premio por simpatía con eso. Y en particular, Sophocles gruñó y se volteó hacia Lillie.

\- Oye, tu hermano de verdad es un…

Ella le echó una mirada gélida, que podría haber dejado congelada incluso a Snowy. Sophocles tembló y levantó los brazos.

\- ¡…erudito! ¡Tiene gran conocimiento! – asintió para sí mismo repetidamente sudando a chorros. Lillie asintió, y retornó a su sonrisa cálida y radiante para luego calmarse y volver a ver al Dartrix de Frax.

\- Lo que Gladion dijo es verdad. Muchos Pokémon cambian de personalidad al evolucionar, ya sea como patrón de las especies o en casos singulares. No es muy diferente a como la gente tiende a cambiar mientras va creciendo a lo largo de su vida.

\- ¿Es decir que ahora Frax tiene que tratar con un peleador presumido y que le gusta lucirse para el futuro? – preguntó Lana, sujetando a su Popplio con fuerza. Kiawe asintió y cruzó los brazos.

\- Es una de las pruebas principales que un entrenador debe enfrentar a lo largo de sus viajes. Debemos aprender a aceptar a nuestros Pokémon y sus caprichos, igual como ellos tienen que aprender a trabajar junto a nosotros y los nuestros. Fue una de nuestras últimas lecciones después de todo.

Todos miraron otra vez al Dartrix, solo para volver de nuevo a voltearse hacia el chico alolano mientras gritaba lo orgulloso que estaba desde el borde de la plataforma, tan orgulloso de su Pokémon como siempre. Y entonces, todos sonrieron a la vez.

\- Frax puede hacerlo. Es un chico tonto, pero su corazón está donde debe estar para estas cosas. – Lillie acarició a Snowy en la cabeza mientras asentía. – Y es por eso que él y Velvet pasarán esta Gran Prueba.

\- Yo no lo diría tan rápido. El Kahuna Hala tiene todavía a cuatro Pokémon activos, contando a ese Primeape. – dijo Gladion, observando al todavía calmado Kahuna de Melemele. – Cuando un peleador está acorralado es que se descubre su verdadero valor, y el Kahuna todavía no juega todas sus cartas.

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste! – exclamó Hau alzando los brazos para animar. – ¡Tutu será el ganador!

Gladion gruñó y desvió la mirada mientras el nieto del Kahuna literalmente irradiaba alegría, y tanto él como todos los demás volvieron su atención hacia la Gran Prueba.

…

Mientras Hala recuperaba a su más nuevo Pokémon, sonrió al apretar su Pokébola sujetándola con fuerza.

\- Hiciste un trabajo magnífico, Riolu. Toma un descanso. – Volvió a ponerla en su cinturón antes de encarar a los retadores con una sonrisa impresionada. – Debo decirlo, están demostrando muy bien su valía hasta ahora.

\- ¡Gracias! – sonrió Frax dando un puñetazo al frente. – ¡Y apenas estamos comenzando!

Velvet se limitó a asentir de manera simple y respetuosa. Hala se rio al ver a los gemelos, y luego intercambió con ellos una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso es bueno saberlo, ya que apenas estoy comenzando. – Cogió otra Pokébola y la lanzó. ¡Crabrawler, es tu turno!

La bola se abrió, y apareció un pequeño cangrejo púrpura y azul con postura de boxeador, de pie junto al mucho más grande y rudo Primeape. Rotom se rotó y empezó a cumplir con su deber.

 **-** **Crabrawler, el Pokémon boxeador. Tipo Luchador. Golpea con tanta frecuencia que sus tenazas pueden caerse de tanto utilizarse, y la carne de dichas tenazas es considerada por los expertos en la cocina como altamente nutritiva y deliciosa.**

Así que tenían que estar en alerta con esos movimientos de golpes. Qué bueno saberlo. Hubo murmullos entre el público, algunos de ellos confusos y muchos otros interesados, todos sobre el Pokémon sin evolucionar y de aspecto débil. Frax también parpadeó, pero Velvet no perdió el tiempo para estudiarlo. El estado evolutivo no significaba nada para la fuerza de un Pokémon, y el Riolu de Hala era la prueba de ello. Regla número doce: nunca bajes la guardia, ni por un segundo.

Ambas parejas de Pokémon se estudiaron entre sí, esperando el primer movimiento. Nadie se arriesgó a dar el primer salto, cada uno intentaba predecir lo que el otro intentaba hacer. Y entonces, Frax tomó su oportunidad para señalar hacia el frente.

\- ¡De acuerdo, vamos! ¡Dartrix, usa Picoteo!

Con elegancia y aplomo, Dartrix avanzó hacia Crabrawler con el pico listo para golpear. Hizo un rizo y cargó, para luego saltar y rotar en el aire, lanzándose en picada. Crabrawler apenas se movió para esquivar, y Dartrix se fue de cara al suelo. Hala tomó su oportunidad y alzó sus puños.

\- ¡Puño Dinámico!

El puño de Crabrawler brilló con una luz blanca mientras cargaba el ataque, y le dio un uppercut a Dartrix en todo el mentón. El Pokémon salió volando hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla, y se levantó algo tambaleante. Frax palideció, su Pokémon continuó dando vueltas con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

\- ¡Dartrix! ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Ten cuidado, está confundido! ¡Podría golpearse a sí mismo! – Velvet apretó su mandíbula mientras miraba a Crabrawler, y luego lo señaló. – ¡Raticate, Híper Colmillo!

Raticate se lanzó contra el Pokémon luchador, con los colmillos listos. Hala permaneció calmado y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Provocación!

Crabrawler extendió su brazo y movió su tenaza en dirección hacia Raticate con una sonrisa arrogante. Raticate cayó enfrente de ellos y gruñó, y luego se echó para atrás y se frotó la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahora, Puño Incremento! – exclamó Hala sonriendo.

El puño de color naranja conectó, y la plataforma se partió bajo la espalda de Raticate. Se volvió a levantar con un pequeño quejido, antes de darle una mirada confusa aunque furiosa a Crabrawler. Velvet dio un respingo, mientras que Hala parecía bastante complacido.

\- ¡Raticate, quédate atrás! – exclamó enfocándose en su Pokémon. – ¡No ataques todavía!

Su Pokémon no la escuchó, y con un Híper Colmillo resplandeciendo corrió hacia Crabrawler.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Raticate se vio rodeado por varias copias de Crabrawler, y sus colmillos se hundieron en uno. El Pokémon Normal/Oscuro ensanchó los ojos al perder el balance. Hala dio un puñetazo al frente.

\- ¡Primeape, Rabieta!

El mono cerdo azotó su pie contra el suelo, y mandó a volar a Raticate por los aires. El Pokémon de Velvet cayó de espaldas, chillando ante un dolor agudo. La onda de choque mandó a Dartrix a caer al suelo al hacerlo tropezar, con su peso presionando al herido Raticate, dejando a Frax boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Rabieta es un movimiento que se hace más poderoso si atrapa al oponente con la guardia baja después de fallar un movimiento. – Velvet frunció el cejo al ver a Hala. – Ese era tu plan, ¿verdad?

El Kahuna asintió, cruzando los brazos mientras les devolvía la mirada.

\- Acabo de edificar un muro frente a ustedes. Su deber al tomar esta prueba es superarlo.

Velvet sintió que se le helaba la sangre, mientras Frax torpemente trataba de guiar al confundido Dartrix durante la batalla. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a pensar, alternando miradas entre Crabrawler and Primeape. La estrategia de Hala parecía funcionar sin fallos, pero el Kahuna había cometido un error: al preparar a Dartrix y Raticate para la derrota, delató todos los movimientos de Crabrawler en pocos minutos. Ya sin nada que la sorprendiera, podía montar un contraataque.

Desde luego, el problema, era encontrar qué tipo de contraataque, especialmente mientras más copias del Doble Equipo rodeaban a Raticate y Dartrix. Híper Colmillo era simple pero fácil de desviar. Cambio Rápido era arriesgado mientras Raticate todavía estuviera bajo el efecto residual de la confusión, y Corpulencia ya sería prácticamente inútil luego de que Provocación había maximizado el poder de ataque de Raticate. Su único movimiento confiable sería Golpe Bajo, y para eso tenían que esperar. Pero afortunadamente, su oportunidad llegó poco después.

\- ¡Crabrawler, Puño Dinámico!

Mientras todos los cangrejos rotaban sus brazos al unísono, Velvet chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Raticate, Golpe Bajo!

Raticate se lanzó al frente con el puño listo, apuntó y golpeó al Crabrawler a punto de golpearlo. Este desapareció, Raticate y Velvet se congelaron al mismo tiempo, y Velvet vio a otro Crabrawler lanzándosele desde atrás. Miró con furia y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Cambio Rápido!

Raticate desapareció con la velocidad usual, y Crabrawler golpeó una muy familiar camiseta de rayas blancas y azules en su lugar. Mientras Raticate saltaba desde atrás de Frax que ahora tenía el torso al descubierto, Velvet pudo oír más de unos cuantos comentarios sobre su físico. La chica apretó los dientes y se agarró la frente. Después le repondría su camiseta, pero por ahora ella y Raticate tenían que…

\- ¡Puño Incremento!

Velvet se volvió a congelar mientras Crabrawler rotaba la camiseta de Frax encima de su cabeza, doblándola para formar un látigo y lanzárselo a los pies de Raticate, enviando al Pokémon rata a desparramarse. El Raticate retrocedió rápidamente, pero Crabrawler continuó atacando con el látigo, preparado por si Raticate se acercaba demasiado.

Velvet se vio sorprendida con ese giro, hasta que entendió el problema: Hala probablemente se estaba esperando un movimiento así, y ella cayó en la trampa. La chica tragó en seco, tratando de no pensar en cómo sus posibilidades de victoria parecían volverse más inciertas.

…

Nadie sabía qué decir, pues el nuevo látigo de Crabrawler le permitía controlar un área mucho más grande, y ponía a los todavía confusos Raticate y Dartrix en una desventaja mayor. Cuando todos parecían haberse quedado sin palabras, Sophocles decidió actuar. Sin más, se quitó la camisa y empezó a rotarla para arrojarla hacia la plataforma.

\- ¡Toma, Velvet! ¡Usa esto!

\- No funcionará.

Sophocles retrocedió y accidentalmente arrojó la camiseta al aire, haciendo que esta le cayera encima de la cabeza. Se la quitó de encima y miró a Gladion con expresión interrogante.

\- Como dije antes, la batalla se encuentra en un estado de flujo. Cualquier ventaja se puede voltear fácilmente. – dijo Gladion mirando enfurruñado a Velvet, con la mano frente a su rostro. – El error de la chica fue intentar usar la misma estrategia dos veces. No puede permitirse usar Cambio Rápido de la misma manera.

\- El Kahuna Hala sabía lo que esperar y se anticipó a su movimiento. – dijo Kiawe frunciendo el cejo. – ¿Es lo que quieres decir?

\- Sí, pero también es señal de un problema mucho peor. Esa chica es inteligente y sabe usar sus recursos, pero las cosas inesperadas pueden arruinarle fácilmente los planes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Lillie parpadeando.

\- Pelee contra ella una vez. Es buena, pero no es tan flexible como otros entrenadores. Y eso será su perdición si no tiene cuidado. – Gladion volvió a fruncir el cejo mientras su Umbreon alzaba la cabeza para ver mejor.

Todo mundo volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras se enfocaban de nuevo en la batalla. Poniéndose de nuevo su camiseta, Sophocles miró a Velvet con expresión sombría, deseando realmente haber podido prever más eventualidades juntos el día anterior. Sin embargo, él sabía que Velvet podía lograrlo, y estaba listo para animarla con todas sus fuerzas.

…

Velvet tomó un profundo respiro mientras estudiaba de nuevo el campo de batalla una vez más. Primeape continuaba dándole dificultades a Dartrix, y la nueva arma de Crabrawler solo empeoraba la situación. Todo el rato, tenían que tener los ojos abiertos por si les llegaba un Puño Dinámico o una Provocación que confundiera a sus Pokémon, Doble Equipo que les llevara a una Rabieta, y ambos Pokémon siendo en general un fastidio capaz de hacerles daño masivo mientras los suyos daban vueltas como idiotas borrachos. Sí, las cosas iban muy mal.

El único lado positivo de la situación fue que Raticate finalmente se salió de su confusión, y mientras el Crabrawler de Hala seguía haciendo su imitación de vaquero, Provocación parecía estar fuera de los límites. Ahora todo lo que necesitaban era quitarle esa arma de las manos, y eso era lo que la tenía perdida. Lo cual significaba que necesitaba volver a aplicar la regla número tres.

Miró a su hermano, que todavía seguía sin reaccionar por haberse quedado sin camisa y las muchas miradas interesadas que estaba atrayendo de las chicas en la audiencia. Velvet pensó que así era mejor, antes de enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba.

\- Frax, ¿crees poder hacer algo con ese Crabrawler?

\- Creo que sí. – asintió Frax. – Dartrix ya dejó de tambalearse.

\- Ten cuidado con sus ataques. No podemos permitir que confunda a nuestros Pokémon.

\- ¡Lo haré! – El chico dio un puñetazo al frente. – ¡Dartrix, usa Hojas Navaja!

Crabrawler usó la camisa para bloquear las hojas filosas, mientras Velvet y Raticate se enfocaban en Primeape. La chica adoptó una expresión sombría ante la sensación de deja vu, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de no pensar en ideas recicladas, y en vez de eso se enfocó en Primeape. Anular su Rabieta era su prioridad, especialmente ahora que Raticate estaba a punto de llegar al límite de su aguante. Así, volvió a señalar al frente.

\- ¡Híper Colmillo, ahora!

\- ¡As Aéreo!

Raticate cargó con los dientes listos, mientras Primeape corría con su puño brillando intensamente. Los dos se acercaron más y más, casi a distancia para golpear, y entonces…

\- ¡Cambio Rápido!

Primeape y Raticate intercambiaron lugares, haciendo que el As Aéreo golpeara el suelo, y los dientes de Raticate estuvieran listos para hundirse. Hala simplemente se rio.

\- ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Primeape atrapó a Raticate y saltó hacia el aire, girándose antes de azotar al Pokémon Normal/Oscuro a velocidad terminal. El Pokémon de Velvet hizo un cráter en el suelo, astillando algunos de los viejos troncos por el impacto.

Velvet dio un respingo al ver como su Pokémon volvía a ponerse de pie, con las patas temblorosas. Siendo un ataque que usaba la gravedad para incrementar el daño, Movimiento Sísmico no se veía afectado por la usual tabla de daño y dependía solamente de la fuerza del Pokémon. Eso no quería decir que el ataque no doliera de los mil demonios o que no fuese algo de lo cual preocuparse, claro, pero era al menos un alivio.

Se concentró, cruzando los brazos. Con eso, el Primeape de Hala había utilizado As Aéreo, Chirrido, Rabieta y Movimiento Sísmico. Con eso, toda la mano de Hala estaba a la vista. La chica sonrió: con toda esa información, ya tenía una oportunidad real para brillar.

\- ¡Vamos a recuperarnos, Raticate! ¡Usa Híper Colmillo una vez más!

Raticate habría hecho eso, si no fuera porque Dartrix lo embistió por un lado y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Velvet retrocedió, y se dio cuenta de que Dartrix seguía dando tumbos y le echó una mirada furiosa a su hermano, que sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la nuca.

\- Uhm, perdón. Volvió a suceder.

Velvet gruñó y se enfocó de vuelta en el encuentro, donde Raticate trataba de ponerse de pie de nuevo, y Crabrawler giraba la camiseta hecha jirones encima de su cabeza como látigo mientras miraba fijamente a su Pokémon. Se quedó congelada, corriendo varias estrategias a la vez: tenía muchas opciones y su primera prioridad era evitar la Provocación, así que podía…

\- ¡Rabieta!

Mientras Dartrix flotaba arriesgadamente antes de que la onda de choque lo alcanzara, mientras Raticate salía volando y sentía dolor. Velvet, sin embargo, aprovechó el momento.

\- ¡Golpe Bajo!

Raticate se ajustó y salió como bala contra Primeape, con la pata brillando. El Pokémon de Hala trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Raticate le pegó primero y se estrelló contra los troncos de la plataforma. Velvet trató de pensar en el siguiente paso, pero alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¡Dartrix, Picoteo!

Dartrix flotó elegantemente enfrente de Raticate, y comenzó a picotear a Primeape con la experticia de un escultor finamente entrenado. Primeape no pudo escapar, y el Pokémon de Frax lo convertía en su lienzo de dolor personal. Velvet se quedó confundida, pero entonces se le ocurrió.

Hasta entonces, estaba viendo las batallas con los Pokémon de Hala como si fueran separadas, en vez de considerar la batalla doble. Aunque supiera que estaba luchando junto a Frax, peleaba constantemente contra un solo oponente a la vez. La clave para enfrentar a Primeape no estaba en pelear ella sola, sino en hacerlo lado a lado junto a Frax. Sonriendo, se enfocó otra vez en Crabrawler. Antes de continuar con Primeape, tenía que lidiar con el cangrejo y su arma improvisada primero.

\- ¡Ve hacia Crabrawler! ¡Usa Híper Colmillo!

Crabrawler volvió a levantar la camiseta, solo para que Raticate se abriera paso rasgándole la defensa de tela y dirigir su Híper Colmillo directo hacia el cangrejo.

\- ¡Puño Incremento!

Crabrawler dejó la camiseta de Frax y cargó su puño naranja. Velvet casi entró en pánico, antes que Raticate lograra quitarse del camino y agacharse contra el suelo. Sin objetivo en la mira, el puño de Crabrawler astilló la plataforma todavía más, formando grietas sobre la plataforma y haciendo volar trozos de madera por todos lados.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina ante el despliegue de poder. A juzgar por el daño, ese Puño Incremento debía haber potenciado el ataque de Crabrawler hasta el techo y más allá. Quizás hasta tuviese la habilidad Puño de Hierro para poder extra. Uno solo de esos golpes terminaría con Raticate. Pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y dejó sus pensamientos de lado. Ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

\- ¡Raticate, Cambio Rápido!

Un segundo más tarde, donde antes estaba Raticate ahora estaba Dartrix, mientras Raticate saltaba fuera de un muy lastimado y furioso Primeape. Frax parpadeó confuso, antes de ver el agujero en la plataforma y después a Crabrawler.

\- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Dartrix, Danza de Plumas!

Dartrix levantó un ala dramáticamente y bailó al ritmo de una tonada no existente, describiendo un círculo alrededor de Crabrawler y soltando plumas para que se le pegaran encima a las tenazas de Crabrawler. El cangrejo intentó deshacerse de las molestias con Puño Dinámico, pero el pomposo Pokémon continuó con su rutina como si Crabrawler no estuviese allí. Entretanto, Primeape sacudió su cabeza y preparó su pie para otra patada, solo para encontrarse con el manotón de Raticate en toda su cara.

El Golpe Bajo mandó a Primeape a revolcarse por la plataforma, y Raticate saltó atrapando al Pokémon mono cerdo con facilidad. El Pokémon de Hala comenzó a agitarse, pero Raticate se agarró de él con firmeza. La sonrisa de Velvet se ensanchó mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

\- ¡Ahora, Híper Colmillo!

\- ¡Puño Dinámico!

Raticate y Velvet se pusieron en alerta al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Crabrawler a punto de golpearlos.

\- ¡Ala de Acero!

Como un caballero de armadura brillante, Dartrix se plantó frente a Raticate y levantó su ala, convirtiéndola en un muy práctico escudo de plumas de metal. El golpe y el metal se encontraron frente a frente, mientras ambos Pokémon presionaban uno contra el otro buscando la victoria. Velvet sintió que se le iba el terror y volvía su confianza, y volvió a señalar a Primeape.

\- ¡Continúa así!

Primeape gritó de dolor al sentir los dientes de Raticate hincarse en su brazo, sin detenerse aun cuando el Pokémon furioso amenazaba con arrancárselos. Entretanto, Hala continuó observando a Crabrawler y Dartrix trabados en su duelo. Y entonces, levantó su brazo.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Las copias del cangrejo rodearon a ambos Pokémon de los gemelos Lono nuevamente. Raticate se sobresaltó, lo suficiente para soltar su agarre, y entonces Primeape lo atrapó con el suyo propio. El mismo de la otra vez. Velvet tomó una expresión sombría al ver a Primeape saltar de nuevo, girarse y…

Dartrix voló magníficamente por los aires mientras daba rizos, y entonces le dio un picotazo a Primeape; el Pokémon Luchador gruñó de dolor, y Raticate se fue en caída libre hacia el suelo. Velvet volvió a poner atención y se enfocó en Crabrawler mientras Raticate aterrizaba con facilidad. Todos estos cambios de objetivos la mantenían desconcentrada e intranquila, pero al ver como cada Crabrawler se dirigía hacia Raticate con Puño Incremento preparado, endureció la mirada y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Golpe Bajo!

El puño de Raticate brilló intensamente y salió disparado hacia el frente. Entretanto, Velvet estudió a cada copia, analizando sus movimientos, y entonces pudo entenderlo. Todos estaban rígidos de manera antinatural, excepto uno. Otra vez volvió a chasquear los dedos.

\- ¡Golpea al que viene detrás de ti!

\- ¡Usa Rabie…!

Raticate tuvo que dar un giro en U muy cerrado, y entre impulso y posición golpeó con fuerza a Crabrawler, mandándolo a volar hacia Primeape. Hala retiró su orden, pero fue demasiado tarde. Primeape y Crabrawler cayeron uno encima del otro sobre la plataforma, y Velvet sonrió. ¡Acababan de romperle el ritmo a Hala!

\- ¡Estamos recuperando terreno, mantengamos el paso! ¡Híper Colmillo!

\- ¡Continua usando Picoteo, Dartrix!

Los Pokémon de los gemelos saltaron hacia sus oponentes, mordiéndolos y picoteándolos en una lluvia de ataques. Mientras sus compañeros lograban bajar poco a poco la energía de sus oponentes, Velvet sintió un atisbo de alivio recorriéndola.

Pero entonces notó que Hala sonreía ligeramente, y palideció cuando el Kahuna apuntó hacia ellos.

\- ¡Supercalor!

Dartrix y Raticate detuvieron su asalto mientras Primeape comenzaba a brillar y Crabrawler se ocultaba bajo un hoyo de la plataforma. Ambos Pokémon y Frax se quedaron confundidos, pero Velvet rápidamente se adaptó a ello.

\- ¡Salta!

Raticate saltó poco después, mientras Primeape brillaba con más fuerza con cada segundo. Velvet habría suspirado de alivio, de no ser porque un chillido captó su atención.

Vio a Primeape sujetando a Dartrix mientras se preparaba para soltar su ataque, y se quedó congelada. Ni ella ni Frax supieron que decir, y el resplandor de Primeape se volvió cegador: Velvet trató de sacar algún plan, pero no se le ocurrió nada y el tiempo se le acababa. Al menos, así era hasta que Raticate desapareció de la vista. Velvet se preguntaba dónde estaría, y entonces lo vio en las garras de Primeape y a Dartrix en el aire, habiendo completado el Cambio Rápido.

Quiso gritarle que huyera, que golpeara a Primeape, lo que fuera, pero el shock era demasiado grande. Raticate le sonrió con confianza, y entonces la energía de Primeape estalló, y la plataforma se prendió en llamas.

Todo mundo se cubrió los ojos al sentir la onda de choque y el calor, siendo la explosión lo único que podían oír. Les tomó varios segundos antes que las cosas se calmaran y se levantara el humo; todos miraron mientras lentamente se disipaba, con Velvet en particular tragando en seco y entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, todos podían ver a Primeape mayormente ileso, Crabrawler y Dartrix volviendo a aterrizar en la plataforma, y Raticate de pie con las patas temblando y todo lleno de quemaduras. Velvet palideció de nuevo, mientras su Pokémon se desplomaba derrotado sobre la plataforma. Kukui contempló la escena por un momento antes de finalmente levantar su brazo.

\- ¡Raticate es incapaz de continuar!

Observando a su caído Raticate, Velvet no supo cómo sentirse. Sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente y volvió a enfocarse en la batalla, recuperando a su Pokémon y mirando su Pokébola. Raticate había peleado bien, y Dartrix probablemente fuese una mejor opción para mantener en el combate.

\- Gracias. – le dijo antes de guardar la Pokébola. Observó de nuevo a sus oponentes y se limpió el sudor de la cara.

Todavía no estaban con el agua al cuello, pero estaban en desventaja, especialmente con Hala sacando un quinto movimiento. Y ahora sin Cambio Rápido, ella y Frax habían perdido una ventaja importante. Además, Persian y Cutiefly quedaban en desventaja, y por lo que sabía Primeape podría tener hasta seis, siete, tal vez hasta ocho movimientos.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundo. No, no podía perder su enfoque o pensar en cosas hipotéticas ahora. Necesitaba enfocarse en lo que sabía, y eso no era bueno. Quizás realmente no tenían…

\- ¡Hey, Velvet, relájate!

Velvet salió de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Frax sonriéndole y dándole un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Todavía tenemos un Pokémon más que Hala! ¡Podemos hacerlo! – le dijo con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande y más tonta, como de costumbre.

Velvet casi se rio por lo optimista que era su hermano: aun de cara a la derrota, siempre se las arreglaría para encontrar algo de esperanza. Era otra de las muchas cosas que envidiaba de él. Pero aun así, tenía razón. Aunque la situación pareciera sombría, tenía que volver a intentarlo. Y así, decidió arriesgarse. Cogió entonces su segunda Pokébola y la arrojó.

\- ¡Ve, Cutiefly! – El Pokémon tipo Insecto/Hada se materializó y comenzó a zumbar. Velvet se aclaró la garganta y señaló al frente. – ¡Usa Paralizador!

Cutiefly comenzó a zumbar por el campo a gran velocidad, enviando la neblina paralizadora hacia los Pokémon de Hala. El Kahuna no pareció particularmente preocupado.

\- ¡Dispérsenlo!

Crabrawler y Primeape asintieron antes de soltar su Rabieta y Puño Dinámico sobre la plataforma. La onda de choque resultante resultó ser lo bastante fuerte para enviarles el Paralizador de regreso, y Cutiefly apenas logró moverse lo bastante rápido para esquivar su propia neblina. Velvet palideció de nuevo mientras su ataque volaba de vuelta a ellos. Y entonces, notó que Primeape y Crabrawler saltaban hacia Cutiefly, con Puño Dinámico y As Aéreo listos. Ella trató de ordenar una respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Por suerte, la regla número tres seguía en efecto.

\- ¡Picoteo, Dartrix!

Dartrix voló hacia Crabrawler y lo embistió contra el suelo para picotearlo de manera segura. El cangrejo se las arregló para evitar la mayoría de los golpes, pero el asalto de Dartrix lo mantuvo ocupado. Velvet suspiró de alivio y se enfocó en Primeape. Respiró profundo mientras lo miraba.

\- ¡Viento Plateado!

El fino polvo salió volando hacia Primeape para causar daño mínimo, y sin cambios al estado de Cutiefly. Velvet frunció el cejo, y casi pierde el control cuando vio que Primeape brillaba de blanco otra vez.

\- ¡Protección! – gritó Velvet, mientras Dartrix y Crabrawler rompían su traba y se ocultaban.

La barrera azul se las arregló para resistir el infierno ardiente; al levantarse el humo, Primeape trató de lanzarse con otro As Aéreo, pero Cutiefly logró escaparse antes que el ataque la golpeara. Poco después, la batalla se reanudó.

Todo el rato, mientras Cutiefly intentaba evitar cualquier golpe de Primeape, Velvet se quedó sin ideas. Podía intentar usar Viento de Hadas o volver a probar con el Paralizador, pero seguramente se las dispersarían de nuevo para anularle el ataque. Podría tratar de usar Protección para devolver el ataque, pero era una estrategia predecible y no podía seguir usando más de ellas, y…

La chica se tensó cuando Primeape logró conectarle un As Aéreo a Cutiefly, y su Pokémon se revolcó sobre la plataforma. Le dio un respingo al ver a Primeape cargando su puño para otro golpe y corría hacia su Pokémon. Por suerte, Dartrix vino a su rescate de nuevo, levantando su poderosa Ala de Acero como el escudo de un caballero. El puño de Primeape resonó contra las plumas de Dartrix, y el Pokémon de Frax tomó el control de esa batalla.

Velvet no pudo evitar notar el estilo de batalla de Dartrix. Incluso al ejecutar el más simple de los movimientos, el Pokémon Hierba/Volador decidía agregarle algo de encanto dramático, aunque le costara recibir un golpe o le permitiera al oponente escaparse. Era una forma extremadamente ineficiente de batalla, y de alguna manera Dartrix continuaba usándola. Velvet no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. ¿Qué ganaba de actuar de ese modo? ¿Por qué no intentaba pelear de manera más eficiente…? ¿Por qué…?

Y entonces, la respuesta vino a ella. Así era él, y no podía cambiar una parte fundamental de sí mismo a mitad de una batalla. Lo mismo se aplicaba a ella. ¿Quizás sus propias estrategias eran demasiado repetitivas, rígidas y no tenía suficiente flexibilidad para adaptarlas rápidamente? Ese no era un problema para resolver en el calor de la batalla. Tenían que ganar, y lo mejor que podía hacer era pelear con todo lo que tenía. Cualquier fallo en sus estrategias lo podría arreglar después.

Velvet miró fijamente a Primeape, y corrió por su mente todo lo que sabía de él. Todo lo que le vio haciendo, y todo lo que Cutiefly podía hacer. Y aun así nada se le ocurría.

\- ¡Primeape, Supercalor!

Y entonces, Primeape comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Velvet se mordió los labios mientras se preparaba para otro ataque a máximo poder… pero en ese momento, se le formó una estrategia. Sonriendo, se golpeó la palma, y asintió junto con Cutiefly mientras señalaba a Primeape.

\- ¡Muévete hacia adelante!

\- ¡Embístelo y usa Protección!

Cutiefly hizo lo que le pidieron, acercándose a Primeape y lo embistió. El golpe ni siquiera inmutó al Pokémon Luchador, pero esa no era su intención. Hala tampoco lo entendió, hasta que Cutiefly levantó una Protección a pocos centímetros de la cara de Primeape. Solo fue entonces que el Kahuna retrocedió.

La explosión envolvió de nuevo la plataforma y chocó contra la Protección, rebotando de vuelta hacia Primeape. El Pokémon mono cerdo gritó de dolor y la ola calorífica lo estrelló contra el suelo. Velvet entonces volvió a chasquear los dedos.

\- ¡Paralizador!

El polvo paralizador cayó sobre Primeape sin oposición alguna, y el cuerpo del Pokémon Luchador se puso tieso inmediatamente. Velvet apenas podía contener su sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse seria para dar otra orden.

\- ¡Ahora, termina esto con Viento de Hadas!

Primeape trató de saltar hacia un lado, pero la parálisis lo detuvo. La bruma rosa lo estrelló contra la plataforma con un grito de dolor, lo bastante fuerte como para romper unos cuantos troncos. El Pokémon de Hala trató de volver a levantarse, pero se cayó de rostro. Velvet sonrió, mientras Kukui observaba quedamente, y finalmente levantaba el brazo.

\- ¡Primeape ya no puede continuar!

…

Entre los amigos de los gemelos Lono, comenzaron a sonar los vítores.

\- ¡Con eso son tres, van a medio camino!

\- Tienen cuatro Pokémon, siguen a la cabeza.

\- Todavía no salen de lo más difícil, aún les falta mucho.

La celebración de Lana y Mallow se vio interrumpida por Gladion, que fruncía el cejo mientras observaba la batalla con un ojo muy parecido al de Sophocles. Pero a diferencia del de este último, no parecía estar distraído por dulces.

\- Si estás tratando de decir "esto todavía no acaba", ya lo sé. No soy idiota.

\- No pareces alguien de poca inteligencia, así que estaré de acuerdo hasta que me pruebes lo contrario. Sin embargo, no pasará mucho antes de que veas que mi punto es más que una victoria llegando desde atrás.

Mallow le echó una mirada fulminante al hermano mayor, hasta que el otro hermano mayor tosió.

\- Aunque haya sido un poco… grosero, puedo ver a lo que se refiere. Es cierto que a Hala solo le quedan tres Pokémon, pero tiene la misma cantidad de Pokémon frescos a la mano. Tanto Dartrix como Cutiefly llevan su rato peleando después de todo.

Todo mundo reconoció el punto de Kiawe, asimilando el hecho de que todavía no terminaba. Y con ello, Hala envió a su quinto Pokémon, y Gladion maldijo entre dientes. Lillie le echó una mirada curiosa y escandalizada por el uso de ese lenguaje.

…

En el momento en que el penúltimo Pokémon de Hala se materializó en la plataforma, todo mundo se quedó en silencio. A primera vista, el Pokémon rosa y negro con una gran sonrisa parecía ir completamente en contra del equipo de Hala y su especialidad. Pero cualquier habitante de las cuatro islas de Alola sabía perfectamente el tipo de monstruosidad que era esa criatura. Hasta Rotom tuvo que mirar de nuevo y sonó asustado mientras daba la información de la nueva entrada.

\- **Bewear, el Pokémon de brazos fuertes. Considerado por muchos el Pokémon no-Legendario más fuerte de la región de Alola. Su apariencia abrazable oculta a un monstruo despiadado listo para aplastar a la gente con un amoroso abrazo de muerte. Criar un Bewear no es recomendable a menos que tengas una clara idea de lo que haces.**

Evaluando a su nuevo oponente, Frax sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espina. Hala definitivamente era un entrenador que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y viendo como Velvet se quedó congelada cerca de él, seguramente estaba de acuerdo. Y aun así, de cara a su nuevo oponente, Frax no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya habían triunfado contra tres de los Pokémon de Hala, y sin importar lo que tuviese planeado, volverían a ganar. Y mientras presumía sus alas sobre la plataforma y tomaba una postura de batalla refinada, Dartrix parecía estar de acuerdo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a los nuevos hábitos de su Pokémon, pero no dejaría que eso la distrajera.

\- ¡Paralizador! – gritó Velvet, antes de que él o Hala pudiesen ordenar algo.

Cutiefly se lanzó zumbando sin hacer ni una pausa, esparciendo el polvo dorado con sus alas sobre los Pokémon de Hala, que no parecía nada preocupado.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo!

Bewear no golpeó su puño contra el suelo: en vez de eso lo hizo en el aire, liberando una poderosa corriente que envió de regreso el Paralizador. Tanto Cutiefly como Dartrix salieron volando por los aires, apenas logrando evitar el paralizador por los pelos.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Frax ensanchó los ojos-

\- ¡Crabrawler, Provocación!

Recordando esa estrategia y viendo a Cutiefly en la línea de visión de Crabrawler, Frax actuó rápidamente.

\- ¡Dartrix, detenlo!

Dartrix se elevó en el aire haciendo rizos para presumir sus hermosas alas, con el pico listo para dar un ataque de Picoteo mientras Crabrawler provocaba a Cutiefly, solo para que Bewear saltara hacia él y forzara al Pokémon tipo Hierba en un fuerte agarre, lo bastante feroz para hacerlo chirriar de dolor mientras se sacudía.

\- ¡Dartrix! – gritó Frax, mientras su Pokémon todavía intentaba escapar. Miró a Velvet en busca de ayuda, pero su expresión se tornó sombría al ver que la Provocación tuvo su efecto y Cutiefly ahora estaba tambaleándose en el aire erráticamente.

El chico tragó en seco y volvió su atención a Bewear, que seguía apretando el agarre e infligiendo todavía más daño. Probablemente fuese Atadura, pero se veía mucho más horrible que cualquiera que hubiese visto antes.

\- ¡Ala de Acero! – gritó apretando los puños.

Las alas de Dartrix se volvieron metal afilado nuevamente, haciendo mella en el pelaje de Bewear. El Pokémon de Hala solo pareció ligeramente molesto, si fuese que sintió algo mientras seguía triturando al Pokémon de Hierba. Frax se quedó mudo, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello pues vio a Crabrawler cargando contra ellos, con si tenaza derecha brillando con la luz de un Puño Dinámico. Sintió un respingo, no tenía ideas.

\- ¡Usa Viento de Hadas, Cutiefly!

Frax se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el Pokémon de Velvet volando encima de ellos, listo para atacar aun estando mareado. Y entonces se le olvidó atacar, tratando de embestir a Crabrawler en lugar de eso. El Pokémon de Hala desapareció dejando varios clones de Doble Equipo, y Cutiefly se desplomó en el suelo. Velvet pareció poner una expresión sombría, y Hala y sus Pokémon parecieron divertidos ante la situación.

Y en ese instante fue cuando Frax sonrió y aprovechó el momento.

\- ¡Hojas Navaja!

Estando todavía atrapado, Dartrix solo pudo lanzar unas cuantas hojas en patrones erráticos y direcciones aleatorias, fuese al cielo, al suelo, a Bewear, a Crabrawler o incluso a sí mismo. Las hojas filosas no parecieron tener efecto, hasta que algunas le dieron a Bewear en toda la cara, lo suficiente para hacerlo tensarse y soltar la Atadura.

Dartrix voló hacia la seguridad, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras flotaba desorientado sobre el suelo. Aunque Frax solo le vio las plumas desordenadas y pocas magulladuras, podía ver que su amigo ya estaba llegando a sus últimas, aunque todavía pudiera pelear. Pero al menos por ahora estaba bien.

\- Gracias al cielo. – estuvo a punto de decir, hasta que miró detrás de Dartrix y gritó. – ¡Ala de Acero!

Dartrix se dio la vuelta dramáticamente, alzando el ala hacia el cielo y recubierta de metal mientras el Puño Incremento de Crabrawler impactaba contra ella. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte para soportarlo, y Dartrix voló directo hacia Bewear. Hala cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Doble Filo!

Bewear dio una carrera con el hombro hacia Dartrix, dándole un codazo con fuerza. El Pokémon Hierba de Frax chilló de dolor y cayó haciendo un cráter en la plataforma, partiendo algunos troncos.

\- ¡Dartrix! – gritó Frax. Su Pokémon intentó ponerse de pie, aunque su quejido por lo bajo y su gesto de dolor no dieran la mejor imagen.

\- ¡Paralizador de nuevo!

Frax volvió a poner atención y miró hacia arriba, donde un todavía mareado Cutiefly peleaba contra la confusión y bañaba a Crabrawler con el polvo paralizador, haciendo volar chispas del cuerpo del cangrejo. El Pokémon de Velvet de algún modo logró volar fuera de rango antes que Bewear o Crabrawler pudiesen tomar represalias, pero al menos algo bueno salió de eso. Hala por su parte no parecía muy preocupado, y el sorprendentemente sano Bewear mantuvo su postura de batalla mientras Crabrawler se retiraba hacia la seguridad. El Kahuna observó tanto a los Lono como a sus Pokémon.

\- Son bastante impresionantes, eso es seguro. – Hala abrió uno de sus ojos y miró profundamente a los hermanos. – Pero solo los mejores entrenadores pueden encontrar la forma de superar a mi Bewear. Veamos si ustedes están entre ellos.

Ante eso, Frax y Velvet intercambiaron miradas, con incertidumbre en los ojos de ambos, antes de volver su atención al campo de batalla: ninguno de los Pokémon de Hala se había movido mientras los de ellos permanecían en el aire, aunque Crabrawler se estaba ocultando entre una serie de clones de Doble Equipo.

\- Entonces… ¿se te ocurre alguna idea, Velvet? – preguntó Frax, tragando saliva.

\- No puedo hacer mucho más hasta que Cutiefly salga de su confusión. – dijo Velvet entrecerrando los ojos. – Y en todo caso, ese Bewear me da miedo. Probablemente tenga la habilidad Peludo.

Frax recordó una de sus lecciones anteriores: era una habilidad que hacía al Pokémon débil al fuego, pero a cambio reducía a la mitad cualquier daño hecho por contacto. Considerando lo bien que se veía Bewear incluso después de usar Doble Filo, Velvet probablemente tuviera razón.

Eso era un problema, considerando que casi todos los movimientos que tenía Dartrix eran de contacto, y como no podían contar con Cutiefly. Incluso un Movimiento-Z probablemente no habría ayudado contra todo ese daño. De repente, Frax realmente deseó haber traído a Litten consigo.

El chico se ajustó la gorra, respiró profundo y sonrió ante el desafío. Si la defensa de Bewear era un problema, lo que tenían que hacer era bajarla.

\- ¡Danza de Plumas!

Dartrix rápidamente recuperó su chispa y comenzó a bailar mientras movía sus alas, y disparó las plumas brillantes hacia Bewear con cada paso.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo!

Otra ráfaga de aire, y todas las plumas se detuvieron y cayeron sin hacer efecto en el suelo, sin siquiera tocar al inmóvil Bewear. Frax frunció el cejo, y solo fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Bewear casi no se había movido de su lugar durante toda la pelea hasta ahora. ¿Sería parte de la estrategia de Hala? ¿Sería que Bewear era más un peleador pasivo que activo? El chico apretó sus dientes: pensar y hacer estrategias era más cosa de Velvet, pero hasta él podía entender que Hala les había puesto un desafío bastante difícil por delante. Y de su lado, todo lo que tenían era a un pájaro presumido y un bichito confundido en el campo.

Antes de poder pensar más, vio a Crabrawler cargando hacia Dartrix con su puño brillando de color naranja, que Dartrix apenas alcanzó a esquivar de un salto, Su Pokémon tipo Hierba volteó a verlo, y con ello entrenador y Pokémon fijaron la mirada. Fue solo entonces que Frax notó algo en los ojos de Dartrix.

Había un fuego ardiendo en ellos, uno muy familiar. El mismo que vio en aquel joven e inquieto Rowlet en el bosque. El mismo Pokémon con el cual había ganado muchas batallas y del cual se había ganado su respeto. Frax no podía evitar sonreír ante eso. Podría haberse vuelto un poco más presumido desde que evolucionó, pero en el fondo seguía siendo su viejo Rowlet. Y sabía que ese viejo Rowlet habría tratado de ganar a toda costa. Frax volvió a sonreír, jugando con la visera de su gorra mientras miraba a Velvet.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para que Cutiefly pueda volver a pelear?

\- Creo que unos pocos minutos. – dijo Velvet, viendo como los patrones de vuelo de Cutiefly lentamente volvían a la normalidad. La sonrisa de Frax se volvió más grande.

\- Eso bastará. – Se concentró en el campo de batalla. No sabía qué tan efectivo sería su plan, pero tenía que intentarlo. Él y Dartrix intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, y Frax señaló hacia el frente. – ¡Usa Picoteo, Dartrix!

Así, el Pokémon Hierba se elevó hacia el lado de Hala en la batalla, con el pico brillando y apuntándole a Bewear.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo! – dijo Hala estirando la palma.

Fuerte y rápida vino otra ráfaga de aire de Bewear. Pero tanto Frax como Dartrix estaban listos para ello.

\- ¡Remonta el viento! – gritó el chico dando un puñetazo hacia el cielo. Dartrix desplegó sus alas y dejó que la ráfaga de aire de Bewear lo cargara gasta que pudo dar una vuelta en U y regresar, con el Picoteo listo para golpear con el Pokémon Normal/Luchador.

\- ¡Mantenlo alejado, Bewear!

La sonrisa de Frax se hizo mucho mayor cuando Bewear arrojó más ráfagas de aire inducidas con el Brazo Martillo, que Dartrix esquivó volando a través de ellas y dejando que el viento lo cargara, danzando en el cielo con gran belleza y gracia. Pero sin importar lo complicado o superfluo que fuese cada movimiento, Dartrix cerraba más y más la distancia con Bewear, sin permitir que ningún estallido lo alentara. Al final, fuera de andar presumiendo, seguía siendo el mismo Rowlet que conocía por dentro. Y en efecto, Dartrix llegó a solo centímetros de Bewear, una sonrisa dividió la cara de Frax, y Hala apenas alcanzó a fruncir el cejo.

\- ¡Atadura!

Bewear estaba listo para otro abrazo triturador, pero justo cuando Dartrix estaba a punto de golpear, dio un giro cerrado y se alejó de Bewear, dejándolo solo con el aire. Hala se enfurruñó, al menos hasta que miró a su Crabrawler, que ahora veía con los ojos ensanchados a Dartrix que se acercaba. Casi se rio mientras movía su mano por el aire.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Hojas Navaja!

Crabrawler trató de dividirse en sus copias, pero la parálisis lo atacó. Lo habría intentado de nuevo de no ser porque la tormenta de hojas de Dartrix le llovió encima y a su alrededor, mandando al Pokémon Luchador a estrellarse contra el hueco de la plataforma. Frax agitó sus puños, y hasta Dartrix se infló con orgullo mientras flotaba al descender.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo!

El disparo de aire vino desde atrás, demasiado rápido para que Dartrix lo esquivara, y salió disparado hacia Crabrawler. El Pokémon Luchador salió del agujero con un Puño Dinámico listo.

\- ¡Doble Filo, Bewear! – ordenó Hala, dando un puñetazo al frente.

Bewear tomó su postura y se preparó para embestirlo de nuevo, justo cuando Crabrawler preparaba su uppercut. Dartrix trató de recuperar el control de su vuelo, mientras los Pokémon de Hala continuaban cerrando la distancia. Y a pesar de todo ni Frax ni Dartrix parecían preocupados. En vez de eso, se sonrieron uno al otro.

\- ¡Vuela alrededor y usa Ala de Acero! – dijo Frax, agitando un puño en el aire.

Con un rápido aleteo, Dartrix se elevó y luego descendió, lo suficiente para llegar a la espalda de Crabrawler y atraparlo con sus alas. Alas que rápidamente se tornaron en metal sólido, uno del que a Crabrawler le costó liberarse. Todo el rato mientras Bewear se acercaba a parar el Doble Filo. El Pokémon de brazos fuertes le dio con el codo directo al cangrejo, sacándolo a volar fuera de la plataforma junto con Dartrix cayendo ambos en el suelo abajo. El público tuvo que apartarse al ver caer a los dos Pokémon, levantando una pequeña pero espesa nube de humo.

Una vez que se aclaró, todos pudieron que ver a ambos, Crabrawler y Dartrix desparramados en el suelo, desmayados y derrotados.

\- ¡Ambos, Crabrawler y Dartrix son incapaces de continuar! – declaró Kukui levantando los brazos.

Frax se quedó observando el cuerpo inconsciente de Dartrix, especialmente la sonrisa orgullosa y de victoria que tenía. Él le dio una sonrisa propia mientras recuperaba a su amigo, apretando la Pokébola mientras le daba las gracias sin decir palabras. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el campo de batalla, donde Cutiefly volvía a estar en forma y Bewear seguía de pie, al parecer más furioso por cómo se la habían jugado. La mirada del chico Lono se dirigió después hacia Hala, y con la Pokébola restante que todavía tenía por usar. La batalla estaba a punto de ponerse todavía más complicada, pero él, Velvet y ahora Pikachu no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente

…

\- ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

Velvet notó distraídamente como el primer Pokémon de su hermano saltaba fuera de su hombro y echaba chispas por las mejillas mientras Hala arrojaba su última Ultra Bola. Ciertamente no era la menos importante, al ver que el Pokémon que salió de ella fue…

 **\- Hariyama, el Pokémon sumo. Tipo Luchador. La constitución de Hariyama es puro músculo. Cuando flexiona los músculos se vuelven tan duros como la roca. Se dice que un solo golpe de un Hariyama puede mandar a volar a un camión de diez toneladas.**

Sí, y eso también. Gracias, Rotom.

Este era el último trecho, y se veía tan atrayente como escalar la ladera más escarpada de una montaña. No había un objetivo claro. Podía ver tan claro como el día el aura que rodeaba tanto al Bewear y al Hariyama. Los dos habían estado haciendo Movimientos-Z por años; posiblemente era el aura más espesa que había visto en cualquier Pokémon entre los dos. Cualquiera podría ser el que usara el Movimiento-Z.

\- ¡Descanso!

Aunque mientras tanto, sospechaba que tendría que preocuparse más por Hariyama, viendo que Bewear acababa de cerrar los ojos y brillaba de verde. Tampoco era que dicho movimiento fuesen buenas noticias, pues allí se iban las posibilidades de que el Doble Filo empezara a pasarle factura.

\- ¡Rapidez en ambos!

La primera orden de su hermano hizo que Pikachu saltara en el aire y se girara, liberando una ráfaga de estrellas contra los dos.

\- ¡Viento de Hadas contra Bewear! – ordenó ella, y Cutiefly zumbó lanzando su propio ataque.

\- ¡Guardia Amplia!

Hariyama se colocó en el camino del Viento de Hadas, con las palmas brillando mientras una barrera brillante se formaba. La Rapidez se deshizo al recibir el impacto, mientras el Viento de Hadas impactaba en Hariyama. No fue una reacción tan dramática como alguien preferiría, pero podía ver que sintieron el daño.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas!

Una enorme piedra se formó entre las manos masivas de Hariyama, antes de ser lanzada directo hacia Cutiefly. Estuvo a punto de pedir una Protección, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Pikachu comenzaba a lanzarse a la carga.

\- ¡Mega Puño!

El puño brillante de Pikachu colisionó contra el ataque, destruyéndolo en millones de pedazos que se esparcieron por todo el campo y le dieron una idea.

\- ¡Vuélalos con Viento de Hadas!

Justo debajo del nivel de Pikachu, Cutiefly sopló su ataque, atrapando los fragmentos de piedra y enviándolos de vuelta hacia Hariyama con la chispa extra de brillo de hadas que estaba segura que los haría arder.

\- ¡Brazada!

Hariyama contraatacó con una serie de golpes rápidos. Esto redujo el impacto del ataque, aunque nuevamente, podía decir con certeza que lo había sentido.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

La Pikachu de su hermano tenía tres movimientos que reconocía de antes por el ataque eléctrico que lanzó hacia Hariyama, aunque antes de que conectara un par de brazos se agarraron de Hariyama y arrojaron al Pokémon por los aires. El ataque eléctrico quemó el campo de batalla, mientras Hariyama aterrizaba de vuelta con un golpe seco, y Bewear estaba de pie totalmente curado. Las cosas no pintaban super bien.

\- ¡Tamboreo!

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no usar una maldición que Lillie jamás había escuchado mientras Hariyama comenzaba a golpearse la panza. Esto no podía… tenía que detenerse antes de invocar de nuevo esas palabras…

\- ¡Dolor Compartido!

Mientras Bewear colocaba ambos brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Hariyama, no pudo evitar arrojar dicha maldición.

…

Lillie movió la boca sin pronunciar la palabra que su amiga acababa de decir con confusión, insegura del significado de dicha expresión.

\- Estoy confundida.

Mallow sin embargo se sintió más confundida por lo que la había hecho pronunciar dicha maldición.

\- Eso explicaría el por qué no tienes pantalones.

Mallow se quedó viendo al hermano de Lillie por ese comentario, aunque antes de que pudiese explicar, Sophocles procedió a aclararlo.

\- Tamboreo es un movimiento que incrementa el poder de un Pokémon a niveles aterradores, pero a cambio tienes que sacrificar mucha energía para que funcione. Dolor Compartido es un movimiento que puede restaurar energía si lo usas de la manera en que Bewear lo acaba de hacer. Así que Hariyama ahora tiene mucho poder, y el costo que normalmente tendría que pagar por él acaba de ser negado. Aun así, no puedo recordar haber visto en mis datos ningún registro de esta combinación siendo utilizada por Hala.

\- Tutu está lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

\- Como una casa embrujada.

El comentario de Lana solo incrementó la confusión presente entre Lillie y sus palabras, Mallow y Gladion con sus comentarios sobre su elección de vestimenta, y cuándo fue que Hala tuvo el tiempo de sacar las nuevas ideas.

…

Lo único bueno de la situación que podía decir era que al menos eso volvía a poner vulnerable a Bewear. ¡Tenían que golpear a esa cosa antes de que se volviera a dormir!

\- ¡Bewear, usa…!

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Antes de que Bewear pudiera oír la orden, Pikachu se lanzó contra él. No pareció hacer mucho daño. A primera vista no pareció hacer mucho, pero Velvet notó algo: Pikachu se había prendado del pelaje de Bewear.

\- ¿Be?

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Más rápido de lo que jamás lo había visto antes, y más fuerte también, el Atactrueno iluminó el campo de batalla como un segundo sol. Y se mantuvo haciéndolo por un tiempo todavía más largo de lo que jamás se lo había visto hacerlo.

\- ¡Grr… Desarme!

Hariyama comenzó a moverse hacia el pilar de fuerza eléctrica sin miedo alguno, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Paralizador!

Mientras el polvo comenzaba a volar, escuchó a Hala volver a gruñir, y se dio cuenta de cuál era el mejor movimiento que le quedaba por hacer.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso!"

Agitando una mano que brillaba de púrpura, dispersó el Paralizador y golpeó a Cutiefly con una ráfaga púrpura que lo hizo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Cutiefly ya no puede continuar!

Segundos después, Pikachu saltó fuera de Bewear, dispersando el pilar eléctrico mortal mientras Bewear también se iba de cara al suelo de la plataforma con un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡Bewear ya no puede continuar!

…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo? Después de todo el problema que les causó, ¿y solo bastaron unos pocos golpes para vencerlo? – preguntó Mallow ladeando la cabeza.

\- Para igualar su energía con Dolor Compartido, Bewear tuvo que darle parte de la suya a Hariyama. – dijo Gladion pasándose la mano por el cabello. – Sin mencionar que la habilidad Peludo solo disminuye a la mitad el daño de contacto, incluso aunque Pikachu lo estuviese agarrando el ataque no contaba como uno de contacto.

\- Casi parece decepcionante. – Sophocles se rascó la nuca.

\- No todas las victorias serán impactantes y espectaculares, especialmente en una batalla total. – Gladion apretó los puños mientras observaba al Kahuna agradecerle a su Pokémon derrotado. – A menos que seas uno de esos coordinadores o artistas de las otras regiones, la prioridad de un entrenador es ganar la batalla, no de hacer un espectáculo. Hay que volverse más y más fuerte, hasta tener el poder necesario para enfrentar el futuro y proteger a todos los que le importan. Es una lección que todos aprenden de una forma u otra, sin importar lo que haya que sufrir para entenderlo.

Lillie continuó mirando a su hermano, y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Sus declaraciones parecían casi cómicamente exageradas, y aun así podían sentir algo de dolor personal dentro de él, como si realmente creyera sus propias palabras en el fondo. Aunque dicha impresión solo duró hasta que Hau se rio entre mordiscos de su actual malasada.

\- Wow, suenas muy intenso. ¿Estás practicando para una película de reinicio moderno o algo?

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Gladion, echándole una mirada asesina a Hau.

Los estudiantes se permitieron reírse un poco antes de dejar morir la discusión, concentrándose de nuevo en la batalla. Ahora que solo les quedaba un Pokémon a cada uno, Frax y Velvet necesitarían todo lo que tuvieran en su poder para ganar.

…

Después que Hala recuperó a su penúltimo Pokémon, Velvet se tomó el tiempo para evaluar la situación. La derrota de Bewear fue casi extrañamente rápida y anticlimática, pero no por eso deberían empezar a cantar victoria. Claro, quizás Hala solo tuviese un Pokémon, pero también era el más fuerte que tenía Hala y su compañero más confiable, y estaba también el problema del Movimiento-Z. Siendo que tanto a ellos como al Kahuna solo les quedaba un Pokémon, no era cuestión de si lo usarían, sino cuándo. Velvet respiró profundo y agarró su última Pokébola, apretándola con fuerza antes de lanzarla.

\- ¡Ve, Persian!

Uno de sus principales compañeros de batalla se materializó en el campo, igual de feroz y torpe como de costumbre. Hala le echó una mirada a ambos oponentes, claramente considerándolos antes de sacar una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, tendrá que ser un dos contra uno. – El Kahuna estiró los dedos, adoptando una expresión fría. – Pero no crean que ya han ganado. Hariyama, asume tu postura.

Hariyama lo hizo, con un brazo estirado hacia adelante y un pie extendido, con todo el cuerpo tenso. Velvet y Persian continuaron observando, intentando discernir lo que Hala tenía en mente, entender lo que…

\- ¡Ahora está abierto! ¡Ataque Rápido!

Antes de darse cuenta, una mancha amarilla muy familiar se desplazó rápidamente por la plataforma en ruinas, zumbando hacia Hariyama. Velvet ensanchó los ojos ante eso, y el Kahuna sonrió, moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

\- ¡Tiro Vital!

Hariyama inclinó su cuerpo apenas lo suficiente para que Pikachu fallara, y rápidamente la agarró por la cola, azotándola contra el suelo con un movimiento fluido. La madera se astilló por todos lados, y Pikachu chilló de dolor. Frax se quedó congelado, pero Hala todavía no había terminado.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso! – La mano libre de Hariyama brilló de púrpura, y Velvet frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Gema de Poder! – gritó, y Persian apuntó con su gema brillante.

El ataque resultante hizo que Hariyama hiciera una pausa, solo para utilizar a Pikachu como escudo para protegerse del rayo de energía. La compañera de Frax gritó todavía más mientras los gemelos solo podían observar, y entonces Hariyama la arrojó al aire como trapo viejo, haciendo que Frax apretara los dientes.

\- ¡Pikachu, Rapidez!

Pikachu se reequilibró y le echó una mirada asesina a Hariyama, girando su cola para mandarle la lluvia de estrellas. Hariyama solo cruzó los brazos y soportó el ataque con poco más que una ligera molestia.

\- ¡Juego Rudo! – dijo Velvet dando un puñetazo hacia el frente.

Persian se arrojó hacia Hariyama, con las garras listas para dar múltiples golpes. Hala permaneció inmutable.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso!

La mano de Hariyama fue rápida y precisa, y Persian cayó de espaldas en la madera, con el cuerpo rodeado de una capa nada sana de púrpura y sin daño visible, mientras Hariyama se ponía en guardia.

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Pikachu disparó su movimiento de tipo Eléctrico en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, fulgurando a Hariyama en ese mismo lugar. Frax apretó los puños, al menos hasta que Hariyama volvió a poner atención y embistió a Pikachu.

Volvió a ocurrir el Tiro Vital, con Pikachu siendo agarrada y lanzada contra Persian antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Ambos Pokémon gritaron, y se formaron todavía más grietas en el punto de impacto, sin duda gracias a ese Tamboreo.

Mientras Pikachu y Persian lentamente se volvían a levantar, Velvet no pudo quitar los ojos de sus recientes heridas y expresiones de dolor. Solo habían recibido algunos golpes, y aun así estos habían hecho más daño que ningún otro. La chica Lono volvió a ver a Hala, cuya imponente presencia se le venía desde arriba. Ese era el poder de un Kahuna, uno que solo se podía percibir en una batalla. Incluso después de ver muchas de las batallas de Hala, fue solo entonces que Velvet pudo entender la clase de oponente que tenía por delante. Intentó tragarse sus preocupaciones inútilmente, pero luego escuchó una risa familiar a su lado.

\- Tenemos un enorme desafío por delante, ¿verdad? – preguntó Frax, con una mano levantada y sonriendo pícaramente. – ¡Vamos a ganar, Pikachu!

\- ¡Pika! – declaró ella en respuesta, levantando la mano opuesta a pesar de su daño. Frax asintió y volvió a señalar al frente.

\- ¡Mega Puño!

El puño de Pikachu brilló con fuerza y corrió al ataque, solo para encontrarse con un brazo que la desvió. Velvet sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas. Ese no era el momento de distraerse con quien se era su oponente, tenían una batalla por ganar.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – dijo dando un golpe hacia el frente.

Varias copias de Persian rodearon a Hariyama, todas listas para pelear. Velvet y Frax se asintieron uno al otro, mientras Hala esperaba y Hariyama volvía a asumir su postura.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido y Mega Puño!

Pikachu salió disparada una vez más, dejando un rastro brillante tras de sí, con un puño resplandeciente listo para golpear. Hala los estudió cuidadosamente, y Velvet esperó. Pikachu se acercó, más y más, y entonces…

\- ¡Cambio Rápido! – exclamó chasqueando los dedos. Un segundo después, Pikachu fue reemplazado en medio de su salto por Persian, con las garras listas para hundirlas en Hariyama.

\- ¡Juego Rudo!

\- ¡Combate Cercano!

La garra chocó contra el puño, y una ráfaga de aire sopló por todo el campo de batalla. Hariyama y Persian se miraron fijamente, con el puño naranja y la garra rosa tratando de superarse uno a la otra, mientras la complexión de Persian se volvía más y más púrpura. La fuerza de Persian iba flaqueando, y el Combate Cercano de Hariyama venía cerca de conectar.

Y entonces, una mancha amarilla le saltó a los hombros a Hariyama, con un puño dirigiéndose hacia su espalda; Hariyama gruñó de dolor mientras Pikachu retrocedía, cesando el Combate Cercano y permitiéndole a Persian saltar hacia atrás, ocultándose de nuevo entre sus copias. Los dos hermanos respiraron profundo, mientras que Hala no parecía menos calmado que antes, haciendo que Frax frunciera el cejo.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – dijo golpeando hacia el cielo. – ¡Acabemos con él!

Las mejillas de Pikachu echaron chispas de afirmación, pero antes de poder disparar Hariyama llegó y la alejó de un manotón con Desarme, haciéndola volar hacia Persian. Los dos Pokémon lenta y débilmente volvieron a levantarse mientras Hariyama se desempolvaba el cuerpo. Velvet no pudo evitar ver que tanto él como Hala estaban tan calmados como siempre. Incluso en los momentos donde parecía molesto o que lo pillaban desprevenido anteriormente, el Kahuna no parecía importarle mucho la desventaja. Velvet frunció el cejo: quizás en vez de ser una carga, saber que los Pokémon de ambos iban tras su as era una ventaja comparado con tener que dividir su atención entre dos de sus propios Pokémon. Y considerando que tanto Pikachu como Persian parecían estar llegando a sus últimas, esa teoría probablemente fuese más cierta de lo que se imaginaba.

Hala juntó sus manos y sonrió con toda sinceridad.

\- Los dos han hecho un esfuerzo admirable hasta ahora. – Volvió a ponerse serio mientras los atravesaba con la mirada. – ¿Pero tienen lo necesario para superar a un Kahuna a su máximo?

Velvet se preguntó a qué se referiría el Kahuna, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el Cristal-Z de marrón brillante en el Anillo-Z de Hala. Y cuando comenzó a hacer una serie de poses muy familiares, no hubo necesidad de una explicación, especialmente cuando Hariyama comenzó a imitarlo. Y menos cuando comenzaron a dar golpes al mismo ritmo.

Se quedó congelada y miró a su alrededor. Persian seguía envenenado, y por la forma en que apenas seguía de pie, probablemente no podría pelear por mucho tiempo, mientras que Pikachu se veía bien pero bastante golpeada. Con el inminente Movimiento-Z en la mira, su desventaja iba a incrementarse. La chica tragó en seco: tenían que ganar, por cualquier medio necesario. Sus ojos se fijaron en su propio Darkinium-Z, y apretó sus puños. La decisión era muy obvia.

\- Frax. – dijo dándole una mirada su hermano con la mano levantada. – Quédate fuera de esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a enfrentarte al Kahuna Hala con el Eclipse de Agujero Negro? – Frax ladeó la cabeza.

Velvet no respondió, estaba muy ocupada mirando a Hala y Hariyama dando puñetazos al frente al mismo ritmo. Rápidamente le envió una mirada a Persian que este entendió y comenzaron a hacer los movimientos para el Eclipse de Agujero Negro, alzando las manos en un patrón ondulante y tenebroso lo más rápido posible. Pero la energía se sentía diferente, ya que el propósito era diferente. Ni ella ni Persian pensaban en derrotar a Hala; su meta era potenciar, no superar. Y al transferir su poder a su Pokémon, Velvet miró fijamente a Hariyama.

\- ¡Vamos, Persian! ¡Cambio Rápido Z!

No se formó un agujero negro, pues la energía transferida se derritió formando un aura alrededor de Persian: podía sentir el poder fluyendo hacia su Pokémon, con sus piernas listas para correr y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Podía oír a la gente confusa, algunos sorprendidos de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le importó.

Hasta el propio Hala y Hariyama parecían confundidos, interrumpiendo su Movimiento-Z por un breve instante. Lo suficiente para que Velvet actuara.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño!

Persian dio una carrera, mucho más rápida que antes y listo para desaparecer. Justo entonces Hala y Hariyama enviaron el último puñetazo.

\- ¡Paliza Demoledora!

La ráfaga de palmas de energía gigantes volaron hacia Persian y Pikachu, veloz y barriendo por toda la arena. Frax y Pikachu hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar, mientras Persian continuaba desapareciendo y reapareciendo a la vista. Una palma, una esquiva, otra, una mancha, y así sucesivamente. Persian apenas lograba evitar cada parte del Movimiento-Z de Hala mientras volaba hacia ellos, siempre cerrando la distancia un poco más con Hariyama. Velvet y su Pokémon sabían qué esperar: habían estudiado cómo funcionaba la Paliza Demoledora con Sophocles y recordaba la Gran Prueba de Hala contra aquel chico del Pancham. La clave para esquivarla se encontraba en su velocidad, y con el Cambio Rápido Z lo tenían de su lado.

Los puños de Hariyama se hicieron más rápidos y más grandes, y la carrera de Persian se hizo más cerrada y frenética. Incluso Pikachu tenía problemas esquivando la cerrada ráfaga de energía tipo Luchador a medida que el movimiento alcanzaba su clímax. Velvet se mordió el labio cuando Persian casi chocó contra un puño, a centímetros de llegar hasta Hala. La chica entrecerró los ojos; tenían que lograrlo, mantener a Hariyama distraído mientras Frax hacía su magia para lograr la victoria. Persian pronto caería y todos lo sabían: si tenían que sacrificarse para que Frax pudiese ganar, lo harían. Él siempre era el más inteligente de los dos cuando estaban en dificultades.

Y de pronto allí estaban, Persian a pocos pasos de Hariyama, con un puño de energía gigante siendo lo único entre los dos. Persian saltó, listo para cambiar el Ataque de Engaño por una Gema de Poder, pero no logró saltar lo suficientemente alto, y el puño ya se le venía encima. Velvet palideció: el impacto era inminente, y Persian no podría detenerlo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

Y entonces, una mancha amarilla se llevó a Persian, sacándolo del camino justo cuando cesó la Paliza Demoledora. Velvet se quedó tiesa, sin palabras, y más todavía cuando reconoció a Pikachu encima de Persian y ayudándolo a levantarse. La chica volteó a ver a su hermano, parpadeando y ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Frax?

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer, Velvet? – preguntó Frax, con más seriedad de lo usual.

\- Estaba tratando de darte una abertura y…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Dejarte derrotar en el proceso? – Frax entrecerró los ojos, con la mano sobre el pecho. – Esta Gran Prueba no es solo mía, es de ambos. ¡Los dos vamos juntos por este camino, como familia y entrenadores, y de ninguna manera te voy a dejar atrás! – Y luego le dio una de sus sonrisas tontas, extendiéndole su otra mano. – ¡Vamos a ganar esto, juntos!

La mirada de Velvet se mantuvo en la mano estirada de Frax. Siempre había sido un chico sentimental y algo cursi a veces, pero en esa situación, en aquel momento, a Velvet no le importaba. Él quería que ganaran juntos, que siguieran adelante como uno solo. Y sin más, Velvet le agarró la mano y la sujetó con fuerza.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijo sonriendo también.

Los gemelos Lono volvieron su atención hacia Hala y Hariyama. Kahuna y Pokémon claramente estaban agotados tras usar ese Movimiento-Z, pero ninguno parecía listo para darse por vencido. Hala dio un golpe al frente, no menos intenso que antes.

\- ¡Combate Cercano!

Hariyama se lanzó al frente con las manos listas, mientras Pikachu y Persian mantenían su guardia. Hariyama levantó un puño, y los Pokémon de los Lono prepararon sus patas.

Y entonces Hariyama golpeó repetidamente la plataforma. La vieja madera finalmente cedió, explotando en astillas y trozos de madera mientras Persian y Pikachu salían catapultados hacia el cielo. Hariyama permaneció estático, listo para atraparlos tras la inevitable caída. Pero ninguno de los gemelos lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡Rapidez!

\- ¡Gema de Poder!

La ráfaga de estrellas y el rayo rocoso salieron disparados hacia Hariyama. Hala sonrió ante el desafío aparente.

\- ¡Desvíalos todos!

Hariyama ejecutó otro Combate Cercano, deteniendo cada estrella y rayo con un puño haciendo que se fragmentara contra la fuerza del Pokémon Luchador. Y todo el tiempo Hariyama mantenía un ojo sobre los Pokémon debilitados de los Lono que seguían en caída libre. Frax y Velvet intercambiaron una mirada, y asintió. La batalla pronto terminaría, y tenían que ganarla.

\- Es hora de terminar esto. – Frax levantó su Anillo-Z, sonriéndole a su compañero. – ¡Pikachu, prepárate!

Pikachu gritó en afirmación, y comenzó a emular los movimientos de Frax mientras formaba una Z con sus brazos, con la energía fluyendo a chorros desde el chico. La mirada de Hala se tornó severa.

\- ¡Hariyama, usa Onda Centrada!

Mientras el Pokémon Luchador cargaba la esfera espiritual, Velvet volvió a poner atención. Necesitaba cubrir a su hermano, y mientras el proyectil salía disparado, una apuesta arriesgada le vino a la mente. Sin más, la señaló.

\- ¡Cambio Rápido!

Persian pareció confuso por un momento, hasta que lo entendió. Y entonces, desapareció. Un segundo después, reapareció enfrente de Hariyama, con la Onda Centrada volando bien lejos de Pikachu. Persian pareció adolorido, pero aun así sonrió con audacia.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso! – exclamó Hala haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

\- ¡Juego Rudo! – replicó Velvet dando un puñetazo al frente.

Energías de tipo Veneno y Hada chocaron en el medio, con el puño y la garra presionándose uno contra el otro tratando de superar al oponente. Persian se sacudió por el veneno, pero aun así se mantuvo firme contra el poder de Hariyama. Y en medio del choque, sonó un fuerte grito.

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora!

Hala y Velvet levantaron las cabezas para ver a Pikachu salir disparada como un meteoro hacia el suelo, con una poderosa aura blanca envolviéndola mientras aceleraba en su descenso.

\- ¡Combate Cercano! – exclamó Hala dando un puñetazo al frente.

En vez de una ráfaga de ataques, Hariyama solo canalizó el poder en sus manos y las mantuvo levantadas, justo cuando Pikachu chocaba contra él. El impacto fue potente y estruendoso, haciendo emerger una ráfaga de viento que sopló por todo Pueblo Iki.

Pero ni Pikachu ni Hariyama cedieron un ápice. El Pokémon Luchador de Hala mantenía a Persian a raya, y lo poco que quedaba de la plataforma se agrietó todavía más, iluminando todo el campo de batalla con chispas de poder puro. Pero no importaba el poder del Movimiento-Z, no importaba la fatiga, Hariyama permaneció firme.

Frax miró fijamente, agotado pero motivado después del Movimiento-Z. Velvet observó, pensando en una forma de romper esa traba. Pikachu era muy poderosa, pero Hariyama estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. Necesitaba una forma de romper su defensa. Y con una sonrisa, de pronto supo qué hacer.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño!

Persian rápidamente desapareció en una mancha veloz y se preparó para atacar a Hariyama por la espalda. El daño fue insignificante, casi patético, pero Hariyama aun así se tambaleó al recibirlo. Y en esa fracción de segundo, su Combate Cercano desvaneció. Pikachu cerró la distancia y chico contra Hariyama, irradiando poder puro. Una gran explosión resonó por todo Pueblo Iki, levantando una nube de humo por todo el campo de batalla, envolviendo totalmente a los combatientes.

El suspenso llenó el aire mientras el humo lentamente se aclaraba, Frax y Velvet contuvieron sus alientos mientras veían a Pikachu y Persian saltar fuera de él, exhaustos, heridos, pero de pie contra todo pronóstico. Y luego vieron otra silueta, de pie con orgullo frente a ellos.

Los gemelos sintieron que se les helaba la sangre, sin saber qué esperar, y con sus Pokémon listos para continuar la batalla si era necesario. Pero entonces, Hariyama colapsó en el suelo, inconsciente y derrotado.

Nadie supo qué decir a eso, pues tanto entrenadores como espectadores vieron el resultado llenos de sorpresa. El Profesor Kukui, sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que declarar.

\- Hariyama es incapaz de continuar. ¡Los ganadores de la Gran Prueba son Frax y Velvet Lono! – dijo sonriendo y señalando a los dos retadores.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó inmediatamente, mirando primero al derrotado Hariyama y a los todavía de pie Pikachu y Persian, para luego verse entre ellos mismos. Solo entonces fue que los golpeó la realización.

\- Lo logramos. – sonrió Velvet. – ¡Lo logramos!

\- ¡Completamos la Gran Prueba de Hala! – exclamó Frax dando un puñetazo al frente.

Y sin más, Frax y Velvet se chocaron las manos y se abrazaron uno a la otra con fuerza, mientras Pikachu y Persian hacían lo mismo. Todo el público a su alrededor comenzó a vitorear, siendo sus amigos y su madre los que más fuerte gritaban. Los gemelos disfrutaron de la atención con una gran sonrisa de felicidad hasta que volvieron a ver a Hala. El Kahuna recuperó a Hariyama con una mirada de orgullo en el rostro, casi estallando en carcajadas con el resultado. Justo entonces, otro de los ciudadanos de Pueblo Iki le trajo una pequeña caja y uno de sus haoris de reserva, que Hala se lo entregó al todavía sin camisa Frax. Velvet pudo oír un gruñido muy familiar entre la multitud por eso.

\- Los dos estuvieron increíbles. Lograron romper todos los muros que puse frente a ustedes y salieron victoriosos. Realmente me impresionó tu valentía, Frax, y ese Movimiento-Z fue muy distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto, Velvet. – dijo el Kahuna, mirándolos a ambos.

\- He estado preguntándome desde hace tiempo si los Movimientos-Z podían usarse con movimientos que no causan daño. – dijo Velvet cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. – Valió la pena probarlo.

\- Nuevos giros a estrategias conocidas. Puedo entenderlo.

\- Usted también lo ha estado haciendo, ¿verdad, Kahuna Hala? Ese Riolu era nuevo.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – se rio Hala, mirando hacia el cielo. – Es hora de hacer cambios a nuestras islas, y todos tenemos que esforzarnos para caminar juntos hacia el futuro.

El Kahuna encaró a los dos retadores una vez más, abriendo la caja con una sonrisa de felicidad: dentro de ella, Frax y Velvet podían ver dos Cristales-Z, del mismo tipo que el de Hala.

\- Y con la esperanza de un futuro brillante, me enorgullece otorgarles los cristales de Fightinium-Z a ambos.

Frax y Velvet sonrieron también mientras tomaban sus recompensas por la victoria. Hecho esto, los levantaron juntos en sincronización y orgullosamente.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Completamos la Gran Prueba de Melemele! – declararon a la vez.

\- ¡Pi-pikachu!

\- ¡Persian!

\- ¡Kokooooooooooo!"

Escuchando ese familiar grito, todos desviaron la mirada para encontrarse con Tapu Koko observándolos. Apenas duró un momento antes de que se fuera volando, con Velvet casi seguro de haberlo visto con un vaso de cerveza en la mano mientras se iba, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Kukui se acercó a ellos, ajustándose la gorra.

\- Parece ser que Tapu Koko ha dado su aprobación para esta Gran Prueba. Eso es buena señal.

Frax, como era de esperarse, alzó los puños y volvió a sonreír, con Pikachu saltando de vuelta a su hombro.

\- ¡Grandioso! – Ahuecó las manos en la boca y miró hacia arriba. – ¿Me escuchas, Tapu Koko? ¡La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos en batalla, te daremos el duelo de toda una vida! ¡Y ganaremos!

Velvet pudo escuchar algunos murmullos entre la multitud, algunos sorprendidos, otros de ancianos llamando blasfemo a Frax, pero la mayoría solo tomaba su declaración con humor y se reían. Los gemelos volvieron su atención a sus nuevos Cristales-Z, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante.

Todavía tenían mucho trabajo por delante, pero por ahora, habían dado un gran paso. Y eso era todo lo que importaba de momento.

…

Mientras la multitud continuaba vitoreando y aplaudiendo a los gemelos Lono por su victoria, sus compañeros se encontraron sonriendo más que ninguno de ellos.

\- ¡Y por supuesto, Frax y Velvet ganaron! ¡Como era de esperarse! – dijo Mallow alzando su puño hacia el aire.

\- De verdad creí que Tutu tenía esto en la bolsa... – Hau pareció ligeramente decepcionado, pero se le fue cuando se encogió de hombros y le echó otro mordida a su malasada. – Oh bueno, hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

Gladion pareció sonreír por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a fruncir el cejo y mirar hacia el otro lado.

\- Mph, no está nada mal. Todavía pueden mejorar, pero se ven prometedores.

\- Siempre logran sus metas, sin importar cuáles sean. – sonrió Lillie mientras los observaba, y luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo abrazando con fuerza a Snowy. – Desearía poder ser tan fuerte como ellos...

Sophocles desvió la mirada hacia su compañera. Él sabía que Lillie escondía mucho dolor y preocupación detrás de su exterior alegre y a veces estricto, pero seguía siendo una sorpresa ver ese lado suyo salir a la superficie. Aunque no podía decir que no se identificara con ella. Por su parte, Gladion suavizó ligeramente la expresión mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

\- Hablando de eso, Lillie... ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó. Lillie pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien. Aunque, creo que podrías venir de visita más a menudo. – Hinchó las mejillas en el más adorable intento de echarle una mirad asesina. El cual obviamente falló.

\- Tengo mis razones. – Gladion suspiró y se dio la vuelta, observando una recientemente arreglada Bola Premier. Levantó la otra mano en gesto de saludo. – Cuídate… y dile al Kahuna que vi toda la batalla.

Y con eso, Gladion se fue tan rápido como vino sin decir ni una palabra más. Nadie comentó hasta que el chico se había ido de las aldeas de Pueblo Iki y su campo de visión. Hau se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y volteó a ver a Lillie.

\- Sabes, sin duda se portó mucho más agradable contigo.

\- Gladion siempre ha sido así. Puede hacerse el grosero y molesto en la superficie, pero puede ser muy amigable cuando lo conoces.

\- Aunque definitivamente no lo voy a extrañar. – dijo Lana encogiéndose de hombros.

Todo mundo asintió de manera casi unánime. Incluso Lillie se atrevió a reírse de ello, dejando a Snowy en el suelo por un momento.

\- Con esto, Frax y Velvet han completado un cuarto del Desafío de las Islas, ¿claro? – preguntó, mirando otra vez a sus amigos.

\- Sí. – asintió Kiawe. – Solo les faltan Akala, Ula'ula y Poni para terminar. No hay tiempo límite, así que podrán hacerlo a su propio ritmo.

\- Conociendo a Frax, seguro que terminarán para cuando acabe el año escolar.

Mientras todos continuaban charlando, Sophocles permaneció en silencio, todavía con la mirada fija en los gemelos. Ese era un paso importante para su sueño, el camino para ser lo que querían ser, y no se detendrían ante nada para conseguirlo. Sonrió ampliamente ante ello, apretando sus puños y volviendo a encarar a sus otros amigos.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que yo también tengo que ponerme a trabajar! – declaró Sophocles más fuerte de lo usual. Todo mundo se volteó a ver al chico gordito, confusos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Lillie, ajustándose su sombrero de sol, y Sophocles simplemente sonrió todavía más.

\- Todos tenemos sueños y metas que queremos alcanzar, ¿verdad? Frax y Velvet están poniendo todo su empeño en las suyas, y nosotros no podemos dormirnos en nuestros laureles. Ellos son un ejemplo, y tenemos que ser tan buenos como ellos. – Los otros estudiantes continuaron dándole una mirada de confusión, en silencio. La sonrisa de Sophocles se tornó tímida mientras se rascaba el cuello, evitando su mirada. – L-lo siento, sonó algo raro, ¿eh?

\- Oh no, es solo que… – Mallow levantó las manos. – No me esperaba que fueses tan decidido, Sophocles.

Sophocles se sonrojó, volviendo a rascarse la nuca. Comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares y tragó saliva.

\- Bueno, estaba pensando en que somos sus compañeros de clase y sus amigos, y verlos tener éxito de este modo me hace sentir muy lleno de energía.

\- Creo que Sophocles tiene razón. – Kiawe dio un paso al frente, apretando un puño. – Todos tenemos que progresar en nuestros caminos, y mejorar día a día.

El chico gordito se dio la vuelta, observando a Mallow, Lana, Hau, e incluso a Lillie asentir ante las palabras de Kiawe. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se tornó aún más amplia, antes de fijar la mirada de nuevo en Frax y Velvet, y en el haori que Frax llevaba puesto. Un símbolo de un futuro Kahuna, tal vez o quizás algo diferente. Había muchos caminos adelante para todos ellos, y solo tenían que perseguirlos.

Mientras la multitud continuaba colmando de halagos los resultados de los chicos Lono, y los pocos que no tenían relación con ellos se empezaban a marchar, la ecléctica pandilla empezó a moverse hacia el Restaurante Aina Restaurant en Ciudad Hau'oli, donde Mallow había presumido de ofrecer un almuerzo tamaño familiar en honor de la victoria de los gemelos, que todos tomaron con seriedad. Y así, con todo mundo riéndose y vitoreando, siguieron a la joven cocinera y a los gemelos hasta el restaurante.

No tenían idea de lo que debían esperar para el futuro, pero una cosa era segura: juntos, definitivamente lograrían volver sus sueños realidad, sin importar lo que hubiese adelante.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Frax se despertó temprano lleno de energía, observando el reflejo del sol en su nuevo Cristal-Z en su anillo con orgullo. Era su primer gran paso hacia el futuro, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviese por delante.

Kahuna, desafiar una liga en una región lejana, tal vez desafiar la liga que escuchó que el Profesor había mencionado que quería crear aquí, tal vez encontrar a ese chico que se veía como él allá en Kanto y tener una batalla contra él. Algún día en el futuro lo descubriría, solo tenía que seguir adelante.

Por la esquina del ojo vio a sus Pokémon entrenando, con Rockruff evitando una Mordida de Litten antes de contraatacar con Lanzarrocas. Litten evitó la ráfaga de rocas con unos pasos ágiles antes de responderle con Brasas, que golpearon a Rockruff.

\- Los dos quieren estar listos para la próxima vez, ¿verdad?

No era realmente una pregunta que necesitara respuesta, y tampoco dieron indicio de haberla escuchado. Litten simplemente le cayó a Rockruff con Golpes Furia antes de recibir una Embestida. Todavía faltaba tiempo para la próxima vez, pero eso no quería decir que no dejarían de practicar. Los Kahunas no eran exactamente un sistema de talento por niveles que se iban haciendo progresivamente más difíciles, pero sí eran propensos a echarles nuevos desafíos. Esta vez había sido una batalla doble, pero la próxima podría ser algo totalmente diferente.

El primer paso para estar listo sería probablemente dominar su nuevo Cristal-Z, aunque eso requeriría tener un movimiento de tipo Luchador. Algo que ninguno de sus Pokémon de momento tenía disponible, aunque podían aprender…

Una sombra le pasó por encima de la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y el combate de entrenamiento entre Litten y Rockruff. El dueño de dicha sombra aterrizó frente a ellos antes de darse la vuelta y señalar su Cristal-Z con un dedo rojo que terminaba en una garra.

\- ¡Haw!

El grito del Hawlucha era un desafío traído por el cristal de su muñeca. Tal vez quería ver qué tan fuerte era un entrenador que se había ganado ese cristal. Tal vez estaba interesado en ver si lo hacía digno de él. O quizás simplemente ese Hawlucha estaba aburrido y quería una pelea. Fuera lo que fuera, era una batalla.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Litten! – exclamó Frax, y su Pokémon de Fuego se plantó frente a él, comenzando su primera batalla tras su Gran Prueba.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después, por la noche…**_

Las olas golpeaban el casco mientras la luz de las estrellas iluminaba la noche. El barco se movía hacia la isla, y si no alguien no conociera el sonido de las olas golpeando contra el metal de memoria, se les podría perdonar por no notar su acercamiento.

La nave no se movía hacia el puerto mayor de la isla, ni tampoco tenía luces brillantes para avisar de su llegada. Se movía de manera calculada, con mapas digitales de la isla y sus peligros para guiar su dirección y velocidad. Si alguien pudiese ver, solo notaría una silueta oscura en la neblina de la noche. No podían ver el logo de Transportes Verich en su lado. Tampoco podrían ver su interior, donde las luces estaban encendidas.

…

La habitación era pequeña, pero estaba ocupada. Docenas de hombres, ninguno que sobresaliera como demasiado alto o bajo, ni demasiado flaco o gordo, observaban la proyección que aparecía como fantasma contra la pared.

Junto a ella había un hombre, de pelo color arena adornándole la cabeza y cara simple. Tenía una mano deforme, la característica más llamativa que tenía, con la cual señalaba hacia la proyección mostrando un mapa de la Región Alola. Marcados en el mapa había lugares como Ciudad Malie, Heahea, Hau'oli, y la Aldea de los Hombres del Mar.

\- Este será el último repaso. Después de esto he programado las computadoras a bordo para que borren todos los rastros de nuestros planes. Si este barco llegase a caer en manos de otros, nuestros planes no se verán comprometidos. Solo los errores humanos podrían ser una amenaza después de ese punto, y por eso me encuentro aquí.

Los hombres trataron de evitar la expresión seria en la cara de su presentador. Estos hombres no eran extraños respecto a situaciones peligrosas, pero era raro tener que lidiar con alguien que les amenazaba con silenciarlos de manera tan clara.

Gonzap era muchas cosas, pero asesinar a sus subordinados no era algo por lo que lo conocieran. No así este hombre.

Señalando al monitor, este cambió del mapa a una línea de Pokémon. Desde variantes alolanas de Exeggutor, Raticate y Golem, hasta especies nativas como Toucannon, Salazzle y Crabrawler.

\- Alola es una región aislada conocida por especies raras de Pokémon y divergencias en evolución de muchas especies que se encuentran en otras partes del mundo. Más allá de los Pokémon, los humanos de esta región también son muy raros. Como gente que nunca ha sido conquistada por el mundo exterior incluso cuando sus monarquías se alzaron, esta es una tierra de muchas rarezas únicas. También es una región sin alianzas. A diferencia de nuestras operaciones en otras partes, esta tierra no está restringida por tratados de protección de los Entrenadores ni de los Guardianes. Siendo así, hemos decidido expandir los planes de Cipher reclamando esta tierra como nuestra, igual que la mayor parte de Orre.

Los hombres ya estaban al tanto de dicho plan, así que no vitorearon. Eso era apreciado.

\- La responsabilidad de esta operación ha sido relegada a Capriccio. Su familiaridad con el subterfugio y la infiltración lo hacen apto como ninguno para esta operación, y sus planes serán puestos en marcha bajo mi supervisión.

Nadie necesitaba que le dieran ejemplos de lo que el hombre era capaz de hacer. El tercero mayor de siete hermanos, y uno de los seis que se fue a la vida del crimen, Capriccio se había establecido como uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo tras el incidente de Aurumburg. Todavía no salía de sus años de adolescente entonces, y había entrado en el hogar de una de las familias más antiguas y ricas de Kalos como jardinero. Y en cuestión de meses, todos los Aurumburg estaban muertos, y sus billones habían desaparecido.

Ese fue el inicio de su larga y próspera, y especialmente efectiva, carrera criminal, donde se especializaba en infiltrarse en compañías ricas o grandes grupos para destruirlos desde adentro. Su más notable escapada en años recientes fue su eliminación de un grupo de la Policía Internacional que iba tras él. Con su organización, reemplazaron a todos en un pequeño pueblo de Johto con sus hombros, y los asesinaron en una sola noche.

Los pueblerinos fueron encontrados después en un sótano, manteniéndolos vivos solo para dar los detalles de su tapadera. Los Hombres-G solo los encontraron con vida porque se movieron demasiado rápido para darle a Capriccio tiempo para asesinarlos. Esa era la operación que había puesto al presentador, Stradivarius, en el radar de las organizaciones que combatían el crimen internacional. Él había sido el segundo al mando de dicha operación.

\- He trabajado con él muchas veces en sus operaciones, y siendo así actuaré como intermediario y supervisor a cargo durante la operación inicial. Después de establecer un área de control, toda la fuerza se moverá bajo el mando personal de Capriccio para concluir la operación con la ayuda del actualmente en progreso SD-0100, Darkrai. Los detalles de la operación son los siguientes.

La imagen del proyector se convirtió en un diagrama: mostrando una pirámide formada de imágenes y nombres.

\- Las metas de la operación de Cipher en Alola serán la eliminación y reemplazo de las figuras claves del gobierno y orden social de Alola. En el caso de la eliminación, tenemos que asegurarnos de poder influenciar a sus reemplazos a los deseos de Cipher, aunque las operaciones permiten la subyugación de los individuos presentes usando métodos de control. He estado reuniendo información de ellos desde hace meses, y ahora les daré un último recordatorio de ellos. Suplementen esto con las observaciones personales y conclusiones luego del desembarco.

La diapositiva mostró a un hombre grande y gordo vestido de amarillo.

\- Este es Hala. Es el Kahuna, o líder espiritual y guardián del orden histórico y cultural. Un Kahuna en tiempos modernos comparte poder con los cuerpos de gobierno locales en toda la isla, aunque retienen una influencia significativa en todas las áreas. Los políticos son de menor prioridad debido a su naturaleza controlable y la manipulación de elecciones, así que eliminar o subyugar a los Kahunas es de mayor importancia. Todos los Kahunas son de prioridad Rango S.

El político promedio era de Rango B, con algunos que eran particularmente de influencia y conocidos por ser de fuerte principio moral en Rango A. En el diagrama, el Rango S era el índice más alto de amenaza con el cual había que lidiar, y no estaba poblado enteramente por Kahunas.

\- Hala es un especialista en Pokémon Luchadores, y más específicamente en Pokémon lentos pero muy fuertes. Las únicas excepciones son su uso de los miembros de la línea evolutiva de Mankey, así que prepárense para ellos. Se le conoce por ser amigable y estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar, así que sugerimos usar ese aspecto para preparar asesinatos.

La imagen flasheó para revelar a una mujer y a un joven adolescente, sonriéndoles totalmente ignorantes de las intenciones que había dirigidas a ellos.

\- En adición, estos son los miembros conocidos de su familia. Su único hijo se fue hace años y actualmente resulta difícil de rastrear, pero su nuera y nieto están presentes. Capriccio sugiere que podrían servir como rehenes potenciales para forzar su obediencia, aunque señala que es difícil predecir cómo reaccionará Hala a este escenario específico. Se le conoce por ser el más fuerte defensor de las tradiciones entre los Kahunas, y seguramente se verá obligado por el honor y la diligencia además de otros aspectos que lo hagan sacrificar a su familia para asegurar la seguridad de todos los demás en Alola. Y dada su edad avanzada, es muy posible que el estrés que pueda matarlo y dejarlo inutilizado. Así que sugerimos de manera primordial que Hala sea eliminado en vez de sometido.

La imagen flasheó y mostró algo que el elemento criminal prefería antes que a un anciano: una atractiva mujer local.

\- Olivia es la más reciente entre los tres Kahunas conocidos. Es la Kahuna de Isla Akala, la cual es la principal fuente de productos agrícolas de esta isla. Aunque se requiere importar ciertos productos especiales, una gran cantidad de la comida se cultiva en las tierras volcánicas de Akala. Como resultado de esto, Akala tiene que ser asegurada para forzar presión por hambruna a las islas que se resistan. Olivia se especializa en Pokémon de tipo Roca, aunque a diferencia de Hala se le conoce por utilizar Pokémon inusualmente rápidos. Aunque se sabe que tiene muchos Pokémon de Roca lentos como Probopass y el Golem Alolano, sus principales Pokémon son los miembros de la línea Lycanroc.

La imagen reveló a un Lycanroc bípedo rojo, y uno marrón y cuadrúpedo, ambos flanqueando a Olivia.

\- No asuman que la velocidad esté asegurada contra ellos. Se sabe que esta mujer tiene problemas buscando a alguien con quién iniciar una relación romántica, así que no hay personas conocidas para utilizar como rehenes. No estamos seguros de si tiene parientes vivos, y toda la información que pudimos encontrar de su juventud es que sufrió de muchas lesiones como resultado de torpeza antes de alcanzar la pubertad, así que sugerimos recurrir a eliminación. La forma más efectiva que hemos determinado para esto es tratar de seducirla, y apuñalarla cuando baje la guardia. ¿Asumo que no habrá escasez de voluntarios para eso?

Todos los hombres menos dos asintieron. Los dos que no lo hicieron se sabía que tenían una esposa y un novio en casa, por tanto se esperaba su decline. La imagen cambió para mostrar a un hombre alto vestido de blanco y negro, con una enorme cadena de oro colgándole del cuello.

\- Este es Guzma de Isla Ula'ula. Ya un grupo de exploración inicial se encontró con él, antes de la asignación de Capriccio a la operación de Alola. Durante esa ocasión, forzó al equipo a retirarse prematuramente sin ningún Pokémon. Utiliza Pokémon de tipo Insecto.

El hombre se vio unido por un Masquerain y un enorme insecto con armadura.

\- Asumo que Masquerain les resultará familiar, pero dudo que su principal Pokémon también lo sea, así que les explicaré. Este es un Golisopod, un Pokémon de tipo dual Insecto y Agua conocido por su gran poder físico. Sin embargo, es usualmente lento, así que la velocidad será una contramedida efectiva. Usualmente es la palabra clave, nuestros reportes sugieren que puede moverse más rápido de lo usual de manera temprana por razones que todavía no determinamos.

Un signo de interrogación reemplazó al Masquerain mientras continuaba el reporte.

\- Nuestros reportes han identificado a este hombre como el Kahuna de Isla Ula'ula. Se identificó a sí mismo como tal, y siendo así, su poder resultó suficiente. Sin embargo, investigaciones en profundidad ponen su declaración en cuestión por falta de registros y colaboración de su declaración. Cualquier intento de identificar al Kahuna de Ula'ula ha sido frustrado por programas de protección y restricción que bloquean la información de búsqueda. El programa se parece mucho al utilizado para proteger la información clasificada por la Policía Internacional, y actualmente estamos tratando de sortearlo. Esto llevará tiempo, e independientemente de cuál sea su verdadero estatus, su poder y conocimiento lo convierte en una amenaza de Rango S.

El signo de interrogación fue reemplazado por un tipo con aspecto de pandillero.

\- Sin embargo, pudimos determinar que está conectado con una pandilla local conocida como el Equipo Skull. Son mayormente inofensivos, aunque tenemos información de un líder conocido de la organización entre las amenazas de Rango A. Se sugiere tomar control de la organización, entre reclutamiento o eliminación de los líderes del Equipo Skull, incluyendo también a Guzma dependiendo de sus conexiones, siendo aceptable entre los planes…

Sin que ninguno de ellos supiera, mientras su nave seguía moviéndose en silencio y continuaba la reunión, se acercaba más y más al peligro.

\- ...Fuera de sus vastas riquezas y conocimiento científico, su mayor amenaza se encuentra en su enorme organización. Conocida como la Fundación Aether, posee una gran fuerza de trabajo y actualmente tiene bajo su custodia a al menos un Guardián Pokémon cuyos rasgos faciales no tenemos todavía. Siendo así, la mujer y el Guardián son amenazas de Rango A, y la organización debe ser suplantada y ambos eliminados, lo más rápido posible para evitar que envíen cualquier señal a los entrometidos de Ciudad Fall.

La imagen de la mujer alta y rubia fue reemplazada por otra mujer más baja de estatura con pelo amarillo y rosa vestida de negro.

\- Esta es la otra miembro notable del Equipo Skull mencionada antes. Su nombre es Plumeria, y es conocida por especializarse en Pokémon de tipo Veneno como Crobat y Salazzle. No tenemos mucha información de su pasado para un análisis apropiado, pero tiene ojos amarillos. Los ojos amarillos no son nativos de Alola, y de hecho son mucho más comunes en Unova, que podría ser una posibilidad en su historia personal.

»Se sabe que prefiere Pokémon de tipo Veneno rápidos, como sugiere la mención de Crobat y Salazzle. Un Salazzle es un Pokémon alolano con la habilidad de envenenar cualquier cosa, incluso Pokémon de tipo Acero. Asumiendo que el Equipo Skull y sus propias lealtades no puedan ser convencidos, planeen su eliminación con el conocimiento de que una confrontación prolongada solo terminará en una toxicidad extensiva.

»Ahora, comenzaremos con los Capitanes de Pruebas. Estos individuos están conectados a los Kahunas en función, pero difieren de muchas maneras funcionalmente menores más allá de las tradicionales prácticas de mayoría de edad en la región. El mayor se llama Molayne, que ha estado en el radar de Cipher desde que rastreamos sus programas y soporte técnico a esa espina conocida como la Red de Niños que nos han estado causando problemas…

La nave comenzó a disminuir la velocidad mientras llegaba hacia el muelle abandonado. Las tablas de dicho muelle estaban podridas e incluso faltaban en algunos lugares, pero lo más notable era el simple hecho de que ese muelle no estaba como debería estar. Es decir, vacante.

\- ...Tiene algunas conexiones con la región Kalos, pero fuera de eso su enfoque en Pokémon de tipo Normal es lo principal que hay que eliminar. Para acabarlo, recuerden que ninguno de sus Pokémon conocidos es capaz de soportar golpes, pero su Smeargle podría ser difícil de manejar. – La imagen cambió de un joven de pelo rosa bastante atractivo a la de una adolescente alta con gafas y marcas bajo los ojos. – Esta es la única Capitana de Pruebas que tiene la Isla Akala de momento, aunque recientemente nuestra red de inteligencia sugiere que está entrenando a un segundo. La información que tenemos sobre este tal Kiawe está al final de las amenazas de Rango A, presente únicamente por el hecho de que su abuelo fue el predecesor de Olivia, Koa, y por ende podría ser prudente eliminarlo para evitar un punto obvio que pudiese interferir con un Kahuna obvio que reemplace a nuestro títere. Ignorándolo por ahora, esta es Iolani Pueo, la Capitana de Pokémon tipo Volador.

Hubo murmullos en medio del discurso, causando que Stradivarius tuviese que pararse un momento para fulminarlos con la mirada.

\- Sí, es una chica atractiva, ahora dejen de estar de mirones. No lo hicieron con Olivia, y no entiendo qué podría ser más atractivo con una…

\- No es eso, señor, alguien cambió la diapositiva.

Cuando el presentador chequeó, en efecto alguien había reemplazado todos los datos sobre la chica (fecha de nacimiento, el hecho de que su madre estaba muerta, sus Pokémon conocidos, etc.), con una sola frase: **"MATARLA APENAS ESTÉ A LA VISTA".**

\- Qué raro… solo hay una persona que debería ser capaz de editar esto. – ¿Y por qué iba a ser Capriccio tan directo con respecto a una chica?

No era que le hubiese roto el corazón al hijo o alguna otra razón aceptable: Capriccio no tenía hijos ni tampoco interés en acercarse al proceso. ¿Qué podría ameritar algo así?

\- Bueno… ya conozco el resto de la información de memoria, así que continuaré. Fue la última asignación de Koa para la posición de Capitán de Prueba y…

 _ ***KNOCK***_

El golpe contra la puerta sorprendió a todos los presentes, y por una simple razón. No había motivo alguno para que la puerta sonara.

\- ... ¿Habrá sido el viento? – preguntó débilmente un hombre.

 _ *****_ _ **KNOCK KNOCK***_

\- Eso no fue el viento. – declaró Stradivarius mientras la puerta se abría.

\- ¿Huh? ¡¿La puerta no estaba cerrada?! Ahora me siento como idiota, ¡y eso me pone furioso! ¡¿Y saben lo que pasa cuando me pongo furioso?!

La figura que acababa de llegar saltó directo hacia su reunión. En el estrecho pasaje del barco tuvo que agacharse para evitar golpearse con el techo. Un par de gafas doradas mal puestas le devolvieron la mirada, mientras un Pinsir se ponía detrás de él, desplegando un par de tenazas amenazadoras por detrás. A su lado había otra figura que parecía salida de su charla: la mujer llamada Plumeria. Su posición sugería que ella era la que había abierto la puerta, y junto a ella flotaba un Gengar. Detrás de ambos había una legión entera de punks, muchos de los cuales sostenían plumas de Skarmory como si fueran espadas. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba haciendo correctamente, pero era vagamente amenazador.

\- Verán, un pajarito amigo mío me dijo que un montón de fenómenos con armadura estaban a punto de aparecerse esta noche. No puedo decir que me guste eso así que me puse a pensar: tengo una legión, no hay nada más que repeticiones en la televisión esta noche, y tenemos a ese pajarraco que llegó a nuestro escondite y sigue mudando plumas afiladas por todos lados. Así que me imaginé que bien podría usarlas y quedarme con todas sus cosas. ¿Qué tal les suena eso? – sonrió Guzma salvajemente mientras los punks detrás de él lanzaban un grito de guerra.

\- ¡Nunca! – gritó uno de los hombres de atrás, haciendo que Guzma lo mirara.

\- A ti te toca la paliza primero. ¡Al ataque!

Y con eso, en los confines de la nave, el Equipo Skull inició su ataque.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Dos mensajes aguardaban en una computadora de blanco puro con bordes dorados que solo una persona utilizaba. Dicha persona se encontraba utilizándola, incluso aunque la habitación estaba fría por todos los bloques de hielo que había a su alrededor.

El primero se refería a una noche de operaciones exitosas, ante el cual asintió con aprobación al leerlo. Pero el segundo, hizo que una sonrisa macabra cruzara por su rostro. Era un programa en el que había estado trabajando, y acababa de activarse.

 _ **DETECTOR DE PERTURBACIONES EN EL ULTRA ESPACIO. PERTURBACIONES DETECTADAS EN LA ISLA AKALA. LECTURAS COINCIDEN CON LA INFORMACIÓN DEL ULTRA ENTE COSMOG**_

Debajo se encontraba un mapa de la isla, con varios marcadores brillantes indicando donde se había detectado teletransportación. La Colina del Arroyo, la Jungla Verde, el Curso de Golf Hano, el Túnel Diglett, detrás del Domo Battle Royal…

Estaba aquí. Ahora solamente necesitaba que alguien lo encontrara por ella. Se movió para responderle al primer mensaje, pero detuvo su mano. No. Esto necesitaba un toque distinto.

Dejando la consola, incluso aunque notó por la esquina del ojo una nueva instancia de teletransportación, esta vez hacia una roca lejos de la cosa, se fue a coger su teléfono, pulsando a un contacto en marcado rápido mientras llegaba hasta el elevador que iba hacia arriba.

\- Oh Wicke, ¿crees que podrías mandar a tu sobrino a mi oficina cuando tengas oportunidad, si es posible hoy? Tengo algo con lo que podría serme de gran ayuda. – le preguntó Lusamine a la jefa de la rama de asistencia con el tono más amigable que pudo lograr.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, con esto ya estamos al día con la traducción del Resetverso. Caray, este sí fue pesado, eso me saco por no traducir previews apenas los recibo, pero ya está.

En fin, creo que este oneshot cierra varias de las tramas que venían en Alola con los gemelos Lono y sus amigos, y también el Kahuna Hala. Una excelente batalla, y pudimos ver un gran despliegue del trabajo de equipo de Frax y Velvet. Se complementan bastante bien entre ellos, ¿no lo creen? Ah, pero no será lo último que veremos de ellos.

Por otro lado, qué final tan escalofriante para un oneshot que fue bastante ligero con las dos últimas escenas. Primero, los locos de Cipher han llegado, y todo indica que Capriccio atrapó a aquel Darkrai y lo están convirtiendo en Pokémon Sombrío. Al menos Guzma y sus secuaces estaban allí para por lo menos causarles algún retraso en su operación. Ojalá sirva de algo. Y entretanto, en la fundación Aether, ayayay, Lusamine ya detectó a Nebby y va a mandar al sobrino de Wicke para que vaya a buscarlo. Ese joven Guardián Pokémon no tiene idea de en lo que se está metiendo.

Bien, con esto llego al final de esta pesada traducción. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Luego de atender mis responsabilidades, me enfocaré en mis siguientes trabajos del Resetverso, aunque tengo un par de publicaciones no relacionadas para este domingo. Nos veremos.


	3. Gaiden de Oak y Hastings

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Oak y Hastings**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El Profesor Oak y el Profesor Hastings, las mentes científicas más brillantes de las Naciones de Entrenadores y Guardianes, y amigos a pesar de las interminables hostilidades entre sus hogares. ¿Cómo floreció esta amistad? ¿Y cómo fue que entre los dos lograron mejorar al mundo y pacificar a los Pokémon salvajes? Se recomienda la lectura previa del Gaiden de Agatha y Sam para mejor contexto.

* * *

 _ **Hace varias décadas…**_

 _\- ¿Cuánto tardaste en convertirte en el mejor entrenador de la historia?_

 _La pregunta había sido casi repentina, saliendo de la boca del joven Sam mientras contemplaba la luz de la luna en el cielo sobre Pueblo Paleta. Su abuelo, un hombre de constitución fuerte con pelo castaño y barba poblada, se rio junto con su Charizard por su pregunta, antes de desordenarle el pelo a su nieto de manera juguetona._

\- ¿Otra vez estás con eso? Todos me llaman el mejor Maestro Pokémon que haya existido y cosas así, pero eso no es más que una gran exageración. Yo solo hice lo que se esperaba de mí. – Subrayó sus palabras con otra risa, y su Charizard asintió con él.

 _\- ¡Pero el pueblo lleva tu nombre! ¡Y están todos los Pokémon que has criado! ¡Y siempre vences a todos con quienes peleas! ¡Y también…!_

 _El joven continuó listando todos los orgullosos logros del hombre mayor, haciendo gestos salvajes y alabándolo a más no poder. El hombre dejó que continuara hasta que se detuvo, respirando a bocanadas pero todavía emocionado. Pallet simplemente se encogió de hombros, y fijó la mirada en las casas al pie de la colina, con orgullo en sus ojos._

 _\- Estoy seguro que no fui yo el que les pidió hacer eso. Yo también fui parte del Pueblo en Blanco. Su expresión se tornó seria antes de volver a encarar a su nieto. – Solo quería ser lo bastante fuerte para proteger a otros. No emprendí mi viaje para ser el mejor ni nada de eso. Todas las aventuras y la diversión fueron un buen añadido, pero mi deseo principal siempre fue ayudar a otros. Las sonrisas en los rostros de la gente eran la única recompensa que quería._

 _Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, con los puños todavía apretados mientras seguía viendo fijamente a su abuelo. Le hizo muchas preguntas a través de los años sobre sus aventuras y de sus pensamientos respecto a todo, pero escucharlo hablar de lo que lo llevó a ser tan grande siempre le llenaba de orgullo y admiración. Pallet Oak había pasado de ser un niño pobre y sin nombre de un pueblo quieto en medio de la nada a ser uno de los mejores Campeones que el mundo jamás había visto, sin importar lo que dijera. Y para el joven Sammy, eso lo convertía en la persona más asombrosa que hubiera visto._

 _\- ¡Eres increíble, abuelo! – le dijo con una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, dando un puñetazo hacia el cielo estrellado con entusiasmo. – ¡Espero llegar a ser igual que tú en el futuro!_

 _\- ¡Y claro que lo harás, sin duda! Eres un Oak, después de todo, y siempre triunfamos en lo que sea que nos proponemos. – Su abuelo le sonrió, mientras se erguía con orgullo y señalaba hacia el cielo también. – ¡Fórjate tu camino hacia el futuro, y asegúrate que sea uno bueno!_

 _Su propio Charizard subrayó sus palabras con un poderoso rugido y un ardiente Lanzallamas, mientras el joven Oak le sonreía a las estrellas. Cuando creciera, se convertiría en el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos. Sería incluso más fuerte que su abuelo, se haría fuerte de la misma forma que él, y nadie podría vencerlo a él ni a su equipo. Y algún día, todos conocerían las hazañas de Sammy Oak._

…

\- ¿Samuel? ¿Sigues con nosotros?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de golpe, y la visión se le prendió por un segundo antes de que la inmensidad del océano se la llenara, sin más ruido que el del bote cortando a través de las olas y unos cuantos Wingulls que volaban encima de ellos. El joven adulto se frotó los ojos para quitarse el cansancio y se puso de pie estirando los brazos y piernas. Se volvió hacia un lado, encontrándose con el rostro familiar de pelo negro y bigotudo de uno de sus amigos más antiguos, que lo veía con preocupación.

\- Perdón, Adalbert. – Sam dejó salir una ligera carcajada. – Creo que solo estaba divagando por ahí.

Adalbert Hastings lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo cual Sam simplemente le sonrió tímidamente. No era momento de descansar de ese modo, pero después de varias horas de navegar no podía evitar sentirse cansado. En días como ese realmente deseaba tener la mitad de la energía de su amigo.

\- Por favor dime que no te está dando insolación. Eres una de nuestras últimas esperanzas, Sammy.

El familiar tono burlón y la ligera risa fueron suficientes para que Sam rodara los ojos y gruñera, y esta vez fue él quien le echó una mirada molesta a la mujer rubia que estaba en la cubierta, mientras el Gengar que estaba con ella se reía a expensa suya. Sam cruzó los brazos, nada divertido.

\- Mi piel es bastante resistente, Agatha. Eso ya lo sabes.

Agatha soltó una risita irónica y le dio una mirada poco impresionada, pero Sam sabía que solo era un acto. Conocía a Agatha Grimm desde hacía más de una década, y había respeto mutuo entre los dos que los hacía apreciarlo. Y con todo lo que habían pasado, no había razón para no hacerlo.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Adalbert se les acercó, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el horizonte, y hacia el pequeño parche de tierra que comenzaba a volverse be visible en él. – La Isla Suprema está mayormente sin explorar debido a los Pokémon extremadamente fuertes que rondan por todo el lugar, y no podemos permitirnos tener dudas ni cometer errores.

Sam, Agatha y Gengar hicieron lo propio mientras observaban la isla que tenían enfrente, su destino final. Todos adoptaron miradas solemnes, considerando las palabras de Adalbert y lo que les esperaba delante.

\- Ya lo sé, Adalbert. – suspiró Samuel, negando con la cabeza. – Pero allí también es donde encontraremos el último ingrediente para nuestra fórmula. En el peor de los casos, tendremos que hacer una prueba improvisada del Proyecto Coexistencia.

En circunstancias normales, Adalbert probablemente lo habría regañado por semejante broma, y Agatha habría hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre el nombre del proyecto, pero todos permanecieron en silencio y contemplativos, siendo Adalbert el único que se rio nerviosamente. Y en ese momento, el hombre que manejaba el timón, que se veía como una versión mayor y vestida más casualmente de Adalbert, se volteó a verlos con el cejo fruncido y preocupado.

\- Todos ustedes están locos, ¿lo saben? – Su mirada se dirigió hacia la Isla Remota que había adelante. – Meterse en ese territorio es algo que a ningún Entrenador ni Guardián con la cabeza bien atornillada se le ocurriría hacer.

\- Somos científicos, hermano. Nos ganamos la vida tomando acciones que la gente considera "locas" a diario. – replicó Adalbert con una sonrisa. El científico y su hermano intercambiaron miradas solo por un momento, lo suficiente para que el capitán de la nave sacudiera la cabeza y rodara los ojos.

\- Por cosas como esta es que prefiero pasármela en la vieja y segura Oblivia, ya saben.

\- No te preocupes, Booker, puedes quedarte atrás. – dijo Adalbert. – Tú eras el único a quien podría confiarle este secreto y que pudiera manejar un barco.

Booker asintió, volviendo a los controles sin decir ni una palabra. Sam no estaba seguro de la relación exacta de los hermanos Hastings en ese momento, pero por lo menos, Booker parecía dispuesto a ayudarlos, y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

\- El marinero tiene algo de razón en lo que dice. Este lugar está muy lejos de todo, hasta para gente como nosotros. – intervino Agatha, frunciéndoles el cejo a los dos científicos. Samuel simplemente la atravesó con la mirada antes de responderle.

\- Tú y tu hermano saben mejor que nadie cuán necesario es esto, Agatha."

No lo dijo con intenciones hirientes, pero todavía hizo que Agatha y su Gengar se quedaran callados y desviaran la mirada. Samuel suspiró, y sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia el mar. Aunque hubieran pasado diez años, la experiencia en los Bosques Drowning era difícil de olvidar, y más el cómo su hermano Tony terminó víctima de los Pokémon Fantasmas que residían allí y se convirtió en uno de ellos. Se había convertido en un Gengar bastante poderoso y más que un poco amigable, pero eso no era como para olvidar la pérdida de su humanidad como si no hubiese sido nada.

Si hubo algo positivo de aquellos eventos, fue que les ayudó a Sam y Agatha a dejar atrás su rivalidad infantil y convertirse en buenos amigos, que no tenían miedo de bromear a expensas del otro pero que siempre estaban allí para ayudarse, por lo cual Agatha había aceptado ayudarlos voluntariamente con su expedición, a pesar de que empezaba a resonar la guerra, y que tenía sus compromisos como discípula del Gimnasio Viridian y posiblemente sucesora del título de líder. Tendrían que pelear para lograr su meta, y ella era la mejor entrenadora en quien confiar. Claro, él tampoco era malo, pero ya le había dado la espalda al entrenamiento como prioridad principal, y Hastings al ser un ciudadano de las Naciones de Guardianes no tenía Pokémon consigo. La ciencia era su principal meta, y había sido el impulso principal de Oak hacer del mundo un lugar mejor desde aquella fatídica vez en los Bosques Drowning, al ver de primera mano los peligros que los Pokémon podían representar.

Era muy extraño darse cuenta de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, y cuánto se había desviado de su meta original, tantos años después. Era fácil decir que fue gracias a esa horrible experiencia que tuvo junto a Agatha, pero probablemente había empezado a cambiar su mentalidad cuando conoció a Adalbert en Alola, de lo cual parecía haber pasado toda una vida...

…

 _Samuel se encontraba dando pasos a tientas detrás del otro chico, uno que parecía una versión rubia y más bronceada de sí mismo, que lo guiaba más hacia el interior del oscuro bosque. Más allá de sus pasos, las risas emocionadas de su compañero y los ocasionales llamados de los Pokémon en la distancia, todo a su alrededor estaba en un casi total e incómodo silencio._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Samson? – le preguntó, desviando la mirada de izquierda a derecha a medida que se adentraban más y más._

 _\- ¡No seas un miedoso, Samuel! – Samson se volteó a verlo con una radiante y reconfortante sonrisa. – Conozco Melemele como la palma de mi mano, después de todo. ¿No quieres ver el sitio secreto de entrenamiento de Tapu Koko?_

 _\- Bueno, claro que…_

 _\- ¡Entonces vamos! ¡Será in-Cradily-ble!_

 _Samuel trató de no dar un respingo al ver Samson acompañar el atroz juego de palabras con una imitación de Cradily. Por suerte para él, su exuberante primo alolano no tardó en guiarlo hasta un claro más grande y mejor iluminado, donde el sol brillaba encima de ellos. Samson parecía incluso más animado de lo usual mientras corría hacia el centro y miraba alrededor, mientras Samuel mantenía una mirada inquisitiva en sus alrededores._

 _\- Entonces... Tapu Koko viene aquí a entrenar, ¿eso dijiste? – preguntó Samuel._

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Yo lo vi, fue genial! – Samson saltó sobre sus pies, haciendo gestos salvajes y dando golpes al aire para subrayar sus palabras. – ¡Todo fue como un swoosh! ¡Y pow! ¡Y boom! ¡Y no dejó de pie ni una hojita de Leafeon!_

 _Ignorando esa otra mala broma e imitación, Samuel dirigió la mirada hacia la hierba y los árboles que le rodeaban, apenas dándose cuenta de las marcas de cortes y quemaduras que había por todos lados, como si hubiera pasado una tormenta eléctrica en miniatura a liberar su furia por todo el claro. Por lo que sabía de las tradiciones y relatos de Alola, eso definitivamente sonaba como algo que causaría Tapu Koko._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Samuel. Las deidades guardianas de Alola se encontraban entre los Pokémon más poderosos conocidos por el hombre, y Tapu Koko en particular siempre estaba con ganas de buscarle pelea a oponentes dignos. No pudo evitar tener fantasías de enfrentarse al legendario con su Pokémon inicial cuando tuviera suficiente edad, hacer su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar al Pokémon en un duelo glorioso como lo habría hecho su abuelo._

 _En ese momento, sin embargo, el sonido de unas ramas rotas captó la atención de los primos Oak, congelándolos donde estaban. Los sonidos no se detuvieron, sino que se fueron acercando y haciéndose más fuertes a cada segundo._

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Samuel retrocedió y tragó saliva. Samson, por otro lado, apretó los puños y sonrió emocionado._

 _\- ¡Ese debe ser Tapu Koko! ¡Es una oportunidad de Chansey para conocerlo!_

 _\- Eso no suena como…_

 _\- ¡Hola, Tapu Koko! ¡No seas un Shaymin! ¡Solo vinimos a ver lo genial que eres! – gritó Samson, ahuecando las manos en su boca. A Samuel le dio un tic en el ojo solo por eso._

 _Y entonces el origen del sonido se vino acercando más, y más, hasta que derrumbó un árbol arrancándolo de raíces del suelo. Y después, un enorme Pokémon con forma de oso rosa y negro se hizo visible. La usual mirada neutral de la especie se vio reemplazada por una furiosa ante los que se metieron en su territorio. Eso bastó para que ambos primos Oak perdieran todo el color de sus caras, y lentamente fueron retrocediendo mientras el Bewear se aproximaba._

 _\- Eso no me parece que sea Tapu Koko... – Samuel volvió a tragar en seco. Samson mantuvo una sonrisa tímida, con sudor bajándole por la cara._

 _\- B-bueno, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer ahora._

 _Los primos se miraron entre sí y asintieron al unísono. Y sin más, se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr de vuelta por donde vinieron._

 _\- ¡HUYAMOS! – gritaron juntos._

 _Los muchachos echaron a correr por el sendero del bosque, con Bewear pisándoles los talones y destruyendo todos los árboles en su camino. Samuel no pensó en lo estúpido que fue por haber venido aquí sin decirle a nadie ni tampoco cómo Samson de verdad creía que Tapu Koko habría aparecido así sin avisar, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el escenario borroso a su alrededor, con el corazón golpeándole contra su caja torácica y con las piernas corriendo más rápido que nunca. Se acercaba poco a poco a la salida…_

 _Y entonces, el pie de Samson tropezó con una roca, y el primo de Samuel se fue de narices hacia la tierra._

 _\- ¡Uff! – se quejó de dolor, sujetándose la pierna._

 _\- ¡Samson!_

 _Samuel se detuvo y regresó por Samson, viendo la herida que se hizo en la rodilla y la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, solo para darse cuenta que el Bewear ya los estaba alcanzando, estando a pocos metros de distancia, y venía demasiado rápido para poder huir o sacar a Samson de ahí._

 _El chico kantoniano adoptó una expresión sombría, pero luego su mirada se endureció, encarando valientemente al Pokémon que se acercaba. Pallet Oak jamás habría retrocedido de cara al peligro, y él no podía ser hacerlo tampoco. Así, estiró los brazos hacia los lados, mirando desafiante al Bewear._

 _\- ¡Vamos, ven por mí! ¡Acabaré contigo con mis propias manos!_

 _El Bewear no pareció asustarse; más bien, pareció enfurecerse todavía más que antes, dirigiéndose hacia Samuel. El chico trató de poner una cara valiente, pero sus intentos se desmoronaron más y más mientras el furioso Bewear se acercaba más, preparando un manotón, hasta que el chico no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y prepararse para lo inevitable, sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de él._

 _Pero el golpe nunca llegó._

 _\- ¡Alto!_

 _La nueva voz hizo que Samuel abriera sus ojos con cautela, lo suficiente para ver que el Bewear se congelaba dónde estaba, y algo que parecía un trompo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El Pokémon se le quedó viendo como por tres segundos antes de pisarlo; sin embargo, inmediatamente retrocedió, haciendo una mueca como si de pronto le diera una migraña. El Pokémon gruñó y se fue por donde vino, al parecer abandonando cualquier intención hostil. Todo el rato, Samuel y Samson que ya se estaba levantando, parpadearon confusos. Y entonces, la voz volvió a sonar._

 _\- Hm, por lo visto el Capturador Giratorio todavía necesita trabajo, eso parece..._

 _Los primos Oak se voltearon hacia un lado, y vieron a otro muchacho que venía acercándose rápidamente entre los árboles para recoger los pedazos del trompo. Se veía cercano a la edad de ellos, con pelo negro despeinado y una expresión fruncida en el rostro. Su ropa se veía al estilo típico de Alola, pero era muy diferente a cualquiera que Samuel hubiera visto en sus vacaciones. El chico ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad._

 _\- ¿Se encuentran bien los dos? – preguntó el chico mirándolos, fijándose por un momento más en Samson y sus heridas. Al ponerse de pie, Samson se tocó la rodilla y asintió._

 _\- Uhm, sí, gracias._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Samuel, mientras el chico metía los restos del trompo en una pequeña bolsa. El recién llegado se volvió hacia ellos, igual de inquisitivo._

 _\- Adalbert Hastings. ¿Y ustedes son...?_

 _\- Samuel Oak, y él es mi primo Samson._

 _\- Gusto en conocerlos. – Adalbert les sonrió a ambos. – Me disculpo por meterme, pero parecía que realmente necesitaban ayuda._

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eres inventor o algo así? – preguntó Samuel, mirando su bolsa. Adalbert se aferró a ella en respuesta._

 _\- Algo por el estilo. Es algo para un proyecto escolar._

 _\- No creo haberte visto por aquí antes. – dijo Samson frotándose el mentón, y mirando al pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _\- No soy de Alola, mi familia está aquí de vacaciones ahora y yo vine con ellos. – Adalbert le echó una mirada rápida al sol que tenía frente a ellos, y luego hacia el camino. – Hablando de eso, debería volver con ellos. Asegúrense de no enfurecer a otro Bewear, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Adalbert se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo tan rápido como vino, dejando a Samuel y a Samson a solas y confundidos con lo que acababa de pasar. Tras un rato, los dos finalmente decidieron volver con sus familias, recibiendo un buen regaño por irse a un lugar tan peligroso sin decirle a nadie y les advirtieron que nunca más volvieran a hacerlo a menos que tuvieran un Pokémon con ellos o algo así._

 _Pero incluso después de ese hecho, Samuel no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico Hastings. Él se acobardó cuando tenía que haber sido valiente, pero ese otro chico actuó en el momento correcto, salvándolos a él y a su primo con lo que fuera que hubiese hecho ese trompo volador con el Bewear. Había muchas preguntas que le quedaban tras ese breve encuentro, y necesitaba respuestas._

 _Y así, Samuel tomó la determinación de volver a ver a ese chico._

…

 _Después de la pequeña escapada que hicieron él y Samson, los padres de Samuel se aseguraron de que no pudiera moverse libremente en los días siguientes, vigilando que pasara su tiempo ya fuese en su casa de Hau'oli o dentro de su campo de visión. Como resultado, el pequeño Samuel terminó aburrido a más no poder entre juegos de mesa con sus padres o con Samson, y escuchar discusiones interminables por televisión de otros adultos sobre como aumentaban las tensiones con las naciones de Guardianes, la guerra que estaba ocurriendo con ellos y otras cosas aburridas. Al chico no le importaba mucho escuchar de eso todos los días, pero si la guerra pudiera ponerle fin a esas charlas, ya debería haber terminado en vez de que la gente estuviera con eso de "Guardianes esto, Guardianes aquello"._

 _Sin mucho tiempo para jugar, Samuel continuó pensando en aquel chico Adalbert al que conoció. Quería por lo menos darle las gracias, y tal vez hablar con él, luego de aquel breve encuentro, y ese deseo pareció acrecentarse con todo el aburrimiento. Así, mientras sus padres estaban descansando, Samuel decidió escaparse de su casa y volver a donde conoció a Adalbert, esperando poder encontrarlo otra vez._

 _Mientras ponía un pie sobre el camino de tierra, cuidando de no salirse de la línea demasiado ni de hacer mucho ruido en caso de que ese Bewear siguiera por allí cerca, Samuel trató de mantener los oídos abiertos ante cualquier sonido extraño, y los ojos mirando de izquierda a derecha._

 _Y entonces, captó un sonido chirriante, suave pero continuo, con un golpe quieto al final. Samuel se acercó de puntillas, cuidando de permanecer escondido entre los arbustos y árboles pequeños, y finalmente lo vio: Adalbert, con el cejo fruncido y mirando su pequeño trompo giratorio luego de presionar un botón encima de él, dando unos pasos para alejarse del objeto mientras empezaba a girar, apretando los puños._

 _\- Vamos, vamos… – murmuró el pelinegro con expresión sombría._

 _El trompo volvió a girar un poco más, una y otra vez… y de repente se detuvo, rodando en el suelo hasta detenerse. Adalbert movió la cabeza negativamente, enfurruñado, y volvió a recoger su dispositivo._

 _\- No sirve, el Capturador Giratorio nunca funcionará de este modo. ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal? – murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba con frustración._

 _Samuel continuó observándolo, tratando de entender lo que el chico estaba haciendo. En su curiosidad, movió algunas ramas de los árboles demasiado fuerte, y accidentalmente las rompió. Se quedó congelado, y Adalbert se puso de pie, ocultando el dispositivo rápidamente a su espalda._

 _\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó, con el gesto fruncido en el rostro._

 _Samuel tragó saliva, y entonces respiró profundo. Salió de entre los arbustos para dejarse ver, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras lo hacía. El otro chico entrecerró los ojos con expresión interrogante._

 _\- Oh, eres tú… Samuel, ¿correcto?_

 _\- Sí. – Samuel siguió rascándose el cuello, moviendo los pies por la arena, y sin atreverse a mirar de frente a Adalbert. – Perdón por haberte asustado, yo solo… quería verte de nuevo, y también darte las gracias por lo del otro día._

 _\- Bueno, no fue nada. – dijo el otro chico encogiéndose de hombros._

 _El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, y Adalbert continuó mirando a Samuel de manera escéptica, bastante reservado. Samuel sonrió algo intranquilo, pues no le gustaba la incomodidad en absoluto. Tragando en seco, miró el dispositivo claramente reparado en las manos de Adalbert._

 _\- Así que… ¿sigues trabajando con tu trompo?_

 _\- No es un "trompo", se llama "Capturador Giratorio". – Adalbert adoptó un gesto fruncido, escondiendo el dispositivo detrás de la espalda. Se volvió hacia él, abriéndolo y empezando a juguetear con sus componentes. – Todavía está en estado de prueba, pero si funciona bien, podrá ayudar a la gente a pacificar a los Pokémon con facilidad._

 _\- ¿Una Pokébola no serviría del mismo modo? – preguntó Samuel, haciendo que Adalbert adoptase una cara de horror por un segundo, y luego negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Puede parecer similar, pero funcionaría de manera diferente. Se trata más de compartir tus sentimientos con los Pokémon salvajes, asegurándose de que no se vuelvan agresivos. Eso ayudaría a hacer del mundo un lugar menos peligroso, más o menos._

 _Samuel hizo una pausa, volviendo a fijar la mirada en la creación de Adalbert, repitiendo la declaración de Adalbert en su cerebro. Durante toda su joven vida, había tenido que oír de todos y ver por sí mismo lo peligrosos que podían ser los Pokémon: incluso algo tan pequeño como un Rattata, o tan abrazable como ese Bewear, podría e incluso atacaría a cualquier humano que se metiera en su territorio si no sabía lo que hacía. Nadie podía permitirse tomarse las cosas con calma en el mundo como estaba ahora. Siempre había visto a los Pokémon como criaturas dignas de respeto y hasta algo de temor, pero pacificarlos… ¿eso era posible?_

 _\- ¿Se puede hacer eso de verdad? – le preguntó, dando un paso al frente. Adalbert suspiró, y miró con algo de rabia su trompo._

 _\- Bueno, yo podría, si esta cosa funcionara… es que no pudo mantenerla mucho tiempo en movimiento._

 _Samuel permaneció pensativo, observando el objeto. Entrecerró los ojos y luego cruzó los brazos._

 _\- Uhm... ¿puedo verlo?_

 _Adalbert se quedó mirando a Sam de nuevo, todavía apretando con la mano su creación. Después de un rato, se lo entregó, permitiéndole a Sam analizarlo en detalle. Ciertamente se veía desgastado, y había sido reparado lo mejor posible luego de haber terminado aplastado varias veces, con grietas y piezas reconstruidas por cada lado. De verdad tenía el aspecto de un proyecto en el cual el chico ponía toda su pasión, un sueño que quería ver hecho realidad un día. Era casi como aferrarse con las manos a sus sueños, de cierto modo, y Samuel podía ver que Adalbert ponía sus deseos en cada pieza del Capturador Giratorio._

 _\- Hmm... – Samuel continuó dándole vueltas al trompo, abriéndolo y cerrándolo. Y entonces sonrió, tocando la punta de hierro en el lado inferior. – Oh, ya entiendo. Esta parte de aquí es muy larga y está desgastada. No puede sostener apropiadamente el peso._

 _\- ¿En serio? – El chico agarró de nuevo su Capturador, volviendo a observarlo, en particular la susodicha pieza de metal que estaba salida y desgastada en la parte inferior. Se frotó el mentón, pensando profundamente. – Bueno, podría recortarla unos pocos milímetros. Vamos a probar…_

 _Agarrando una pequeña caja de herramientas, Adalbert rápidamente retiró la pieza defectuosa y la reemplazó con una ligeramente más corta, y luego colocó el aparato en el suelo para activarlo de nuevo, tomando su distancia mientras empezaba a rotar. Los dos chicos mantuvieron la mirada pegada en el dispositivo mientras giraba, rápido, más rápido, y luego más despacio. Y luego se detuvo, perfectamente derecho, todavía girando como debería hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Funcionó! ¡Sí! – exclamó Adalbert, levantando ambos puños hacia el cielo. Samuel simplemente le sonrió, observando el dispositivo de Adalbert con algo de orgullo propio. Adalbert se volteó entonces a verlo, con la expresión suavizada._

 _\- Gracias por la ayuda. Estaba seguro de que era un problema de los mecanismos internos y no revisé la base. ¿Eres inventor también?_

 _\- No realmente. – Sam sonrió tímidamente. – Mi papá es mecánico, así que aprendí una o dos cosas de él._

 _\- Bueno, me ayudaste a resolver un gran problema aquí. Lo aprecio mucho. – le sonrió también, a lo cual Sam solo pudo devolvérsela, volviendo la mirada al dispositivo que todavía seguía girando._

 _\- Entonces, ¿esta cosa realmente puede pacificar a los Pokémon como dijiste?_

 _\- En teoría, será capaz de hacerlo. Al menos una parte de ellos. – Adalbert recogió el trompo, deteniendo su movimiento y sosteniéndolo con una sonrisa de orgullo. – El Capturador Giratorio libera ondas calmantes que pueden transferir los sentimientos del usuario hacia el Pokémon, induciéndolos a ser más dóciles y cooperativos. Por ahora, lo único que he logrado es provocarles migrañas, pero es un inicio._

 _\- ¡Eso es genial! Pero, ¿por qué estás haciendo algo como esto? Quiero decir, pareces muy joven._

 _\- Como dije, es parte de un proyecto que estoy haciendo para la escuela en la que estudio. Por ahora no es nada grande, pero podría llevar a cosas buenas en el futuro. Un chico llamado Gordor me está dando una mano, pero yo soy quien está haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo._

 _El chico kantoniano se mantuvo en silencio mientras Adalbert continuaba hablando, observando y manipulando el trompo un poco más. Todavía no sabía nada de él, pero podía ver lo dedicado que estaba a su pequeño proyecto, trabajando en él y tratando de mejorarlo. Podía identificarse con esa pasión, por diferente que fuera de la suya._

 _\- Todo esto suena muy interesante. – dijo Samuel, ampliando su sonrisa todavía más._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Adalbert arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. – Mi familia usualmente me ignora cuando hablo de ello. No son personas muy científicas._

 _\- Bueno, querer encontrar una forma de volver a los Pokémon menos hostiles es un buen sueño. – Samuel volvió a dirigir la mirada de regreso al dispositivo, con los ojos brillándole de curiosidad. – Me encantaría saber más._

 _El otro chico parpadeó al oír sus palabras, y su expresión de tristeza se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Me alegra saberlo. – El joven científico dejó de lado el Capturador y miró a Samuel lleno de confianza. – Dime, pareces ser bueno en notar detalles. Si te interesa saber más, ¿qué tal si me ayudas a completarlo?_

 _\- ¿Puedo? – El joven Oak ensanchó los ojos._

 _\- ¡Absolutamente! Me vendría bien un asistente. A veces tiendo a apurar demasiado algunas cosas. – Adalbert se rio nervioso al decir eso, y le ofreció una mano a Samuel. – Y bien, ¿qué me dices, te interesaría?_

 _La sonrisa de Samuel volvió a iluminarle la cara, y no pasó mucho antes de que le diera un vigoroso apretón a Adalbert._

 _\- ¡Claro!_

 _Ambos chicos sonrieron, y con ello, acababa de nacer una gran amistad._

…

 _Samuel y Adalbert pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de las horas tempranas de la noche trabajando en el Capturador Giratorio. El chico kantoniano sugería algunas mejoras que el joven científico ni siquiera había pensado, las cuales gustosamente incorporó, afinando los componentes lo mejor posible. Era una dura labor, y muchas de las mejoras tuvieron que ser descartadas poco después, pero ambos chicos se estaban divirtiendo mucho discutiendo y mejorando el pequeño trompo giratorio, lo que les hacía poner todavía más empeño en él._

 _Y así, con la luna brillando sobre ellos, Adalbert finalmente sostuvo el Capturador Giratorio completado en alto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro._

 _\- ¡Y, listo! ¡El Capturador Giratorio versión 1.5 está terminado! – dijo alzando su puño libre._

 _. ¡Grandioso! ¡Ahora, todo lo que hay que hacer es probarlo! – Samuel también sonrió, hasta que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. – Aunque, primero necesitamos encontrar un buen Pokémon para eso…_

 _\- No hay de qué preocuparse. – Adalbert dejó salir una carcajada divertida, mientras cogía una bolsa que estaba debajo de un árbol, sacando un puñado bayas Oran y Sitrus que sostuvo con la mano. Luego las aplastó, dejando que el jugo chorreara por sus manos, para luego ahuecarlas sobre su boca y gritar a todo pulmón. – ¡Heeeey, Pokémon salvajes! ¡Vengan, los estamos esperando!_

 _\- Espera. – Samuel se quedó congelado al oír eso. – ¿Qué estás…?_

 _\- No hay tiempo para esperar a que venga un Pokémon, así que hay que llamarlos. ¡Vengan aquí, todos ustedes!_

 _Samuel quería tratar de disuadirlo de ese plan, pero el chico continuó sacudiendo su mano chorreada de jugo de bayas en el aire, y rápidamente todos los arbustos enfrente de los chicos empezaron a sacudirse. Varios Rattatas Alolanos e incluso un Raticate asomaron las cabezas y olfatearon en el aire, hasta que finalmente se lanzaron contra Adalbert con los colmillos brillando y sonrisas macabras y hambrientas en sus rostros. El joven inventor dio una sonrisa audaz, mientras Samuel perdía todo el color de su cara._

 _\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el chico kantoniano, sintiendo que el miedo le hacía echar raíces mientras la manada de Pokémon salvajes se le echaban encima al joven Hastings._

 _\- ¡Comencemos el experimento! – Adalbert extendió su bastón, y luego activó el dispositivo. – ¡Capturador Giratorio, vamos!_

 _El pequeño trompo giró más rápido que nunca hacia los Pokémon que venían a toda velocidad, y el joven científico comenzó a marcar el camino rápida y firmemente mientras el Capturador encerraba en un círculo a los Pokémon uno por uno, trazando varios aros antes de moverse al siguiente. Un olor de maquinaria quemada llenó el aire mientras el dispositivo giraba más y más rápido, pero el trompo nunca se paró a pesar de ello, y Adalbert tampoco desaceleró el paso con sus movimientos precisos y clínicos. Lentamente, cada Pokémon se fue deteniendo, y su deseo hambriento de lanzárseles encima se redujo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a pocos pasos. Poco a poco, todos los temibles y peligrosos Pokémon roedores simplemente se quedaron enfrente de Adalbert, con confusión dibujada en sus rostros, todo bajo la mirada impresionada de Sam. El chico kantoniano tragó en seco, esperando que los Pokémon Normales/Oscuros empezaran un ataque que nunca llegó._

 _\- ¿Y… funcionó?_

 _\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – sonrió Adalbert, sosteniendo su mano impregnada de jugo de bayas frente a los rostros de los roedores. Los muchos Pokémon se quedaron viéndola, volviendo a recuperar sus expresiones hambrientas, y actuando en el impulso. Sam habría acudido a su rescate, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: todos los Rattatas y el Raticate simplemente se pusieron a lamer el jugo de las manos de Adalbert, mientras el chico seguía sonriendo divertido y les acariciaba las cabezas, mientras los roedores se regodeaban de gusto._

 _Samuel se había quedado sin palabras, pues toda la escena se sentía surreal. Incluso con una Pokébola, la mayoría de los entrenadores usualmente necesitaban algo de tiempo para ganarse la confianza de un Pokémon, y aun así Adalbert se las arregló para calmar a una horda de Pokémon salvajes y hambrientos y hacerse su amigo en cuestión de segundos. Fue una visión extraña, aunque reconfortante, y que demostraba que el mundo podía llegar a ser mejor gracias al pequeño dispositivo de Adalbert. Sin embargo, el chico kantoniano todavía negó con la cabeza y miró enfurruñado a su amigo._

 _\- No deberías ser tan descuidado, Adalbert. Podrías haber resultado herido, o algo peor._

 _\- Pero funcionó, ¿o no? – Ya con la mano limpia, Adalbert se despidió de los Pokémon mientras volvían a perderse entre la espesura. Luego encaró de nuevo a Samuel, sin perder su sonrisa de confianza mientras levantaba el dedo. – El progreso no espera a nadie, y no voy a bajar el ritmo con mi trabajo._

 _Sam habría querido sermonearlo más, pero se le hizo difícil, especialmente viendo la sonrisa por todo el rostro de Adalbert. No podía culparlo cuando se veía tan emocionado por sus sueños, así que simplemente le echó una mirada de reproche y esperó que fuera suficiente. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, y fue a recoger el Capturador Giratorio, que echaba algo de humo y había quedado ligeramente ennegrecido._

 _\- Parece que el Capturador Giratorio todavía necesita algo de trabajo para no recalentarse, pero definitivamente es un buen inicio. – Se volvió hacia Samuel, acercándose para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro. – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Samuel. Has sido un gran asistente._

 _Al oír eso, la preocupación desapareció del rostro de Sam, y le sonrió a su nuevo amigo._

 _\- No fue nada, de hecho fue divertido trabajar en ello. Aunque tal vez deberías pensar en un mejor nombre para él. Lo de "Capturador Giratorio" suena un poco ridículo._

 _\- ¿Tú crees? Quería algo que fuese corto y descriptivo, algo que fuera directo al punto, más o menos._

 _\- Bueno, usas ese bastón para controlarlo. ¿Por qué no algo como "Styler de Captura"?_

 _\- Hmmm, lo pensaré. – El chico se quedó viendo el Capturador Giratorio por un rato, y luego encaró al kantoniano una vez más. – Por cierto, ¿crees que puedas venir mañana? Me encantaría trabajar contigo otra vez._

 _\- No lo sé. – Samuel sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la nuca. – Mis padres seguro estarán furiosos de que me escapé y volverán a castigarme, y nos iremos de Melemele muy pronto._

 _Adalbert frunció el cejo un poco, antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Volvió a encarar a su amigo, cuya expresión seguía viéndose algo triste._

 _\- Qué lástima. – Adalbert se las arregló para sonreírle, mirando a los ojos a su nuevo amigo. – Bueno, si llego a estar en Alola en algún futuro, siempre puedes estar seguro de que me encontrarás aquí. Siempre que estés en el área, siéntete libre de pasar por aquí. ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- Suena grandioso. – Samuel volvió a sonreír. – Espero con ansias el día que nos volvamos a ver._

 _\- También yo._

 _Y con eso, ambos muchachos se despidieron, regresando a sus hogares respectivos por esa noche._

 _Aquel día fue el inicio de una larga y divertida serie de colaboraciones: cuando cualquiera de los dos estuviese en Alola, ambos se aseguraban de hacer al menos un viaje a su pequeño lugar secreto en Isla Melemele, esperando encontrar al otro. Después de un tiempo, ambos, Samuel y Adalbert descubrieron como hacer coincidir sus visitas, y con ello encontraron más formas de pasar tiempo juntos al correr de los años. Seguían siendo horas muy pasajeras y breves, donde pasaban más tiempo trabajando en los inventos de Adalbert que hablando entre ellos, de donde venían o qué estaban haciendo más allá de cosas menores, pero eso no se interpuso en su amistad. Todo lo contrario: a Samuel le encantaba compartir el sueño de Adalbert y ayudarlo a hacerlo realidad, quizás más incluso que pelear._

 _Y con eso, los años transcurrieron, y la amistad de Samuel y Adalbert se tornó en una relación de colaboración y mucha confianza el uno en el otro._

 _Mientras Samuel Oak caminaba por el ya familiar y bien andado sendero, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar su Pokébola, con su confiable Charmander descansando adentro. Tomar ese viaje a Alola justo después que empezara su viaje Pokémon fue un poco duro para su billetera, pero realmente quería compartir un momento tan importante en su vida con uno de sus mejores amigos tan pronto como le fuera posible. Afortunadamente. Después de unos cinco años o un poco más de conocerse, ya tenía una buena idea de que Adalbert ya estaría allí, y a lo mucho tal vez podría capturar algunos Pokémon alolanos por el camino para compensar el viaje._

 _Afortunadamente, el plan de emergencia resultó ser innecesario al llegar a un claro muy familiar en el bosque, donde vio a su amigo probando en solitario su Styler de Captura, igual que en todas las ocasiones pasadas. Samuel sonrió y agarró con fuerza su Pokébola, y luego la metió en su mochila antes de correr hacia el claro, saludando._

 _\- ¡Adalbert! – gritó. Su amigo rápidamente detuvo el dispositivo y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo y levantando también su mano._

 _\- ¡Oh, Samuel! ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo! – La sonrisa de Adalbert aumentó, mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en el Styler. – Pensaba que ya no vendrías. Estaba a punto de empacar y marcharme._

 _\- La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte, como siempre. – Samuel negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. – ¿Qué tal va la versión actual del Styler de Captura?_

 _\- Bastante bien, ahora puedo capturar a varios Pokémon a la vez y mantener la transferencia de sentimientos por un largo tiempo, y sin sobrecalentarse. Todavía es frágil y se rompe fácilmente, pero ese es un problema menor en este momento. – Adalbert agarró el dispositivo, levantándolo para verlo más de cerca. – La Unión ha expresado interés en producirlo en masa y darme un trabajo como técnico por mis esfuerzos, así que las cosas están resultando muy bien._

 _Samuel sonrió al oír eso, dejando que su amigo continuara chequeando el dispositivo en silencio. No era la primera vez que mencionaba a "la Unión" o "la escuela" en términos vagos, y aunque él nunca lo obligó a decirle lo que hacían exactamente, entendía lo suficiente el contexto para darse cuenta que era algo muy importante para él. Aunque no lo entendiera del todo, le alegraba saber que Adalbert estaba más cerca de lograr su propio sueño, de un modo u otro. Adalbert, por su parte, le dio a Samuel una sonrisa genuina._

 _\- No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda. Muchas gracias._

 _\- La mayoría de las ideas fueron tuyas. Yo solo ayudé un poco. – dijo Samuel encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- No te infravalores. – le sonrió el otro muchacho, cruzando los brazos. – Y pensándolo bien, ¿qué tal te ha ido con tus propias cosas? ¿Lograste algo interesante por tu lado?_

 _\- Sí. – Esta vez fue el turno de sonreír. – Hay algo._

 _Rápidamente, Samuel abrió su bolsa de nuevo y sacó su recién obtenida Pokébola, levantándola hacia el cielo con una sonrisa todavía más grande._

 _\- ¡Ta-da! ¡Aquí está, mi compañero Pokémon! – le dijo. Luego se volvió a Adalbert, cuyos ojos se habían ensanchado y ahora señalaba con el dedo el dispositivo de Samuel._

 _\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, con la boca abierta. Samuel abrió la esfera sosteniéndola en alto._

 _\- ¡Charmander, sal ahora!_

 _La esfera se abrió, y su pequeño Charmander se materializó en el aire, saltando directo hacia los brazos de Samuel. El joven entrenador abrazó a su Pokémon con fuerza, y rápidamente se volvió hacia Adalbert, mientras su Pokémon de Fuego saludaba a su amigo._

 _\- Es un poco inquieto, pero realmente quería que lo vieras. – Sam le frotó la cabeza a su Pokémon, con los ojos todavía fijos en su amigo. – Algún día seré un entrenador tan grande como mi abuelo, y… me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos viajar juntos, si querías._

 _Por su parte, Adalbert continuaba mirando a Sam, a su Charmander y especialmente la Pokébola, con un gesto extraño y fruncido dibujado en su cara. Uno que era difícil de determinar si era sorpresa o envidia._

 _\- Entonces, eres una nación de Entrenadores. – murmuró el joven Hastings, casi con desprecio._

 _\- Sí, es solo que la familia de mi primo vive aquí en Alola. – Samuel se rascó la nuca, sintiendo que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espina. – Hablando de eso, no creo haberte preguntado de dónde vienes. ¿Eres de Hoenn? ¿O tal vez de Unova?_

 _La mirada de Adalbert se endureció ante ese comentario._

 _\- Vengo de la Aldea Cocona, en Oblivia. Y no creo que podamos viajar juntos._

 _La respuesta del chico dejó confundido a Samuel, tratando de descifrar dónde había una región llamada Oblivia. Y entonces se quedó congelado al recordarlo: junto con Fiore y Almia, era una de las "Naciones de Guardianes" que dominaban las noticias cada año, todos los días. Las regiones llenas de gente que amenazaban su estilo de vida, que los querían muertos a todos, y con quienes estaba prohibido hacer amistades. Y el amigo al que había conocido por años era uno de ellos._

 _Samuel y Adalbert no pudieron más que mirarse uno al otro, con chispas eléctricas volando entre ellas, el Entrenador aferrándose fuertemente a su Charmander y el Guardián apretando su Styler. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, solo se miraron en busca de comprender, y ninguno de los dos tomó acción._

 _Y entonces, los dos empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo, una risa que se tornó en carcajadas estridentes que rápidamente estalló entre los dos. Samuel tuvo que limpiarse lágrimas de los ojos, bajo la mirada confusa de Charmander._

 _\- No puedo creerlo. Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¡y todo este tiempo asumí que tú también eras un entrenador!_

 _\- ¡Y yo creía que tú eras solo un alolano de otra isla que no pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre! – dijo Adalbert, agarrándose el pecho mientras seguía riéndose._

 _Los dos chicos continuaron riéndose de esa loca situación, hasta que la risa y la diversión lentamente desaparecieron, regresando con ella la calma y lo extraño. Ambos, Sam y Adalbert evitaron las miradas del otro, tragando saliva casi en sincronía, y un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos. Samuel fue el primero en hablar, negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Entonces… creo que eso significa que nuestra amistad terminó._

 _\- ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? – Adalbert arqueó una ceja._

 _\- Bueno… – Sam suspiró, frunciendo el cejo con pesadez. – Estamos en bandos opuestos, ¿no?_

 _\- También somos niños, y no estamos involucrados en ningún esfuerzo de la guerra. – El gesto fruncido e inseguro de Adalbert dio paso a una de sus sonrisas características. – Quizás no pueda poner un pie en una nación de Entrenadores, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema aquí en Alola._

 _Samuel se tomó el tiempo de dejarse asimilar eso, y una breve sonrisa propia iluminó su rostro. No quitó totalmente la tensión que los rodeaba, pero al menos le alivió saber que su amigo no lo odiaba con solo verlo. El joven científico sonrió más, y este se acercó más al kantoniano._

 _\- Eso, y que siempre tuve muchas preguntas que quise hacerle a un entrenador si llegaba a verlo. –La sonrisa de Adalbert se volvió un poco más seria, con la mirada fija en la Pokébola de Sam. – Como por ejemplo, ¿por qué mantienen a los Pokémon en Pokébolas? Es decir, ¿no basta con hacerse amigo de ellos? ¿Por qué mantenerlos atados a ustedes?_

 _Samuel levantó a su Charmander y lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriéndole al Pokémon de Fuego._

 _\- Aprendemos uno del otro, y crecemos juntos, tan simple como eso. La mayoría de sus entrenadores suelen conectarse con sus Pokémon antes o después de una captura, y si no lo hacen las cosas usualmente terminan mal para ellos. La Pokébola es… una promesa, podríamos decirlo, de permanecer juntos. ¿Cómo es que ustedes los Guardianes solo se hacen amigos de los Pokémon? ¿Qué pasaría si se les pierden entre los salvajes, o se separan de ellos sin ninguna manera de reunirse con ellos?_

 _\- Despedirse y conocer nuevas personas es un hecho de la vida, y eso también aplica con los Pokémon. – Adalbert se encogió de hombros. – Si realmente amas a los Pokémon, hay que tratarlos como iguales, algo que una Pokébola no parece implicar._

 _\- Las Pokébolas también pueden ser destruidas desde afuera, y tienen una función de liberación. Si realmente no nos importara cómo se sienten los Pokémon, los mantendríamos en jaulas o encadenados con grilletes, algo de lo que estoy seguro que sucede en las naciones de Guardianes._

 _\- Es un buen punto, pero todavía siento que la Pokébola implica cierto grado de subordinación, como si la amistad no fuese algo puro. Implica subyugar a un Pokémon a los caprichos del entrenador, y si el entrenador no es buena persona, el Pokémon está en riesgo._

 _\- Eso no lo cuestiono, pero eso ya es un resultado de la naturaleza humana, no un fallo de la Pokébola en sí misma._

 _Ese fue el inicio de una discusión bastante larga, cubriendo cada ángulo que a los dos muchachos se les pudo ocurrir sobre la división Entrenador-Guardián. A pesar de eso, las preguntas y el debate continuaron de manera tranquila, como si se formara un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos: Samuel y Adalbert realmente querían entender el otro lado, sin odiarlo, así que continuaron discutiéndolo, con ambos manteniendo sus convicciones firmes mientras daban argumentos y contraargumentos._

 _Los chicos continuaron, aprendiendo y comprendiendo, hasta que la discusión empezó a caer en círculos, y se les agotaron los argumentos a ambos._

 _\- Bueno, parece que nunca estaremos de acuerdo. – dijo eventualmente Adalbert, suspirando y levantando ambos brazos con una sonrisa feliz. Samuel estuvo de acuerdo, dejando en el suelo a Charmander y permitiéndole jugar un poco más antes de volver a mirar a su amigo._

 _\- Puedo ver tus puntos, pero sigo pensando que es más un error en la naturaleza humana que en la Pokébola._

 _\- Y yo veo los tuyos, pero yo siento que sin la Pokébola habría menos tentación para que la gente pudiera abusar, y no cambiaré mi opinión._

 _\- Tampoco yo. Mi Charmander se quedará en su Pokébola. – dijo Sam. Adalbert sonrió, volviendo a fijar la mirada en Charmander mientras corría de un lado al otro._

 _\- Pero eres un buen chico, confío en que él estará bien contigo._

 _Los dos muchachos se permitieron reírse juntos, dejando que se les fuera toda la preocupación y la tensión antes de encararse uno al otro. Luego, Adalbert dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo._

 _\- Me agradó esto. Escuchar diferentes perspectivas realmente puede expandir tus horizontes._

 _\- Pienso igual. Yo creía que los Guardianes eran solo personas aburridas en las noticias que siempre estaban planeando cosas malas. – Samuel se rascó la nuca._

 _\- También dicen cosas muy similares de los Entrenadores en la Unión de Guardianes. Y hasta llegué a creérmelas._

 _De nuevo volvió a caer el silencio entre ambos, todavía con algunos rastros de la preocupación que tenían antes. Y entonces, Adalbert suspiró y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Si ya no quieres ayudarme más con el Styler de Captura, lo entenderé._

 _\- Para nada, me encanta trabajar contigo. – le sonrió Samuel. Adalbert lo miró fijamente con el cejo fruncido._

 _\- Estoy bastante seguro de que crear cosas para uso de Guardianes es algún tipo de traición._

 _\- No pienso hacer eso. Solo voy a darle una mano a un buen amigo. – replicó Samuel. El joven Hastings no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso._

 _\- Eres increíble, Samuel._

 _\- Estoy seguro que tú harías lo mismo por mí. – dijo el joven Oak, y Adalbert asintió._

 _\- Siempre – Adalbert volvió a mirar el Styler de Captura en su mano, dejándolo en el suelo, y dándole a Sam una mirada muy conocida. – Vamos a trabajar entonces._

 _\- ¡Claro! – Samuel hizo un falso saludo militar y se unió a su amigo en su último experimento._

 _Y con eso, ambos muchachos volvieron a trabajar, sintiendo que su amistad se hacía más fuerte con su división._

…

 _\- ¡Hey, Samuel! No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Ya estás de vacaciones con tu viaje? – preguntó Adalbert, saludando a su amigo mientras se le unía en el claro, con el Styler de Captura girando como era usual._

 _El joven Oak suspiró, desviando la mirada de su amigo, incluso cuando levantaba la mano para saludarlo. Su mente todavía estaba ocupada de pensamientos con lo que había pasado una semana antes, e incluso aunque hubiera querido volver a ver a su amigo, era difícil concentrarse._

 _\- Podría decirse. – dijo Sam, sentándose bajo un árbol. Adalbert frunció el cejo, recuperando su trompo giratorio para caminar hacia el chico kantoniano._

 _\- No te ves bien hoy. ¿Te pasó algo?_

 _Samuel volvió a mirar a Adalbert, solo para volver a desviar la mirada casi de inmediato. Por instinto apretó los puños tratando de encontrar una forma de soltar sus pensamientos, y su cara se notaba enfurruñada de pesadez._

 _\- Es complicado. Mi rival Agatha y yo terminamos en un lugar llamado los Bosques Drowning, y... – Sam hizo una pausa, frotándose la frente mientras se inclinaba sobre el tronco del árbol un poco más. Su expresión se tornó sombría mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Lo siento._

 _\- Hey, tómalo con calma. – Su amigo obliviano se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel. – ¿Qué fue? ¿Los atacó un Pokémon salvaje o algo?_

 _\- Fueron Pokémon salvajes. – Samuel dio una seca cabezada. – Atraparon al hermano de ella. Él está bien, pero ahora es… diferente._

 _Desvió la mirada de su amigo, pasando de la hierba a los árboles, y luego al cielo sobre ellos, sintiendo como los recuerdos de aquella noche flasheaban en sucesión rápida. Adalbert, por su parte, bajó su cabeza sin decir palabra._

 _\- Siento mucho escuchar de eso. – le dijo._

 _Sam simplemente dio una cabezada; él no podía saber lo que realmente había pasado, pero el chico kantoniano apreciaba su preocupación. La mirada de Samuel se fijó de nuevo en su mano izquierda, abriéndola y cerrándola de manera rítmica mientras la contemplaba._

 _\- Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan impotente. – Apretó ambos puños, hundiendo los dedos en sus palmas. – Todavía quiero ser más fuerte, pero hacer eso ahora… parece tan inútil._

 _Finalmente aflojó el puño, tratando de no ahogarse en su mar de pensamientos, con la mente llena de conceptos pero vacía de decisión. Se ajustó su asiento, y entonces vio a Adalbert sentándose a su lado, con los brazos cruzados._

 _\- ¿Qué piensas que deberías hacer? – le preguntó el otro chico._

 _Aún en su confusión, Samuel endureció la mirada. Su mente se estaba ahogando en pensamientos y lo asfixiaba la culpa, pero incluso entonces, su nuevo propósito era muy claro._

 _\- Quiero asegurarme que nadie termine igual que el hermano de Agatha. Nadie debería sufrir un destino terrible solo por los caprichos de un Pokémon. – La mirada de Sam era firme y estrecha mientras se colocaba la mano sobre el pecho. – Quiero… no, NECESITO cambiar al mundo, volver más pacíficos a los Pokémon._

 _\- ¿Y crees que puedas hacerlo? – La mirada del obliviano se tornó más aguda ante eso. Hubo otra pausa, y el joven Oak se dio la vuelta. Se llevó las manos a la frente, masajeándola antes de exhalar, tratando y fallando en pensar en una respuesta._

 _\- No tengo idea. Conozco algunas cosas, se me da algo bien la mecánica, pero tratar de cambiar el mundo suena muy grande para mí. Pero hice una promesa, así que…_

 _\- No lo sé._

 _Sam bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Ya no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, pues el peso de sus futuros planes se sentía más grande que nunca. Pero Adalbert no perdió un instante en volver a sonreírle._

 _\- Tienes talento, Samuel. Si realmente quieres cambiar al mundo, todo lo que necesitas hacer es intentarlo. Eso fue lo que hice yo._

 _\- Pero tú eres un genio. Yo solo soy bueno para dibujar Pokémon y ocasionalmente para arreglar máquinas._

 _\- Y si tú no fueras bueno con las máquinas, yo todavía seguiría aquí rascándome la cabeza y preguntándome por qué mi Capturador Giratorio no funcionaba como yo quería. – Adalbert negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo. – Sé lo que estás sintiendo, eso de "cambiar al mundo" es una proclamación muy grande y bien podrías fallar en ella. Yo también he estado allí._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Sam arqueó una ceja en respuesta._

 _\- ¿Qué, creíste que tengo confianza todo el tiempo? Hago el intento, pero también tengo mis dudas. – se rio Adalbert. – Si no fuera por ti hace todos estos años, bien habría podido darme por vencido con el Styler de Captura._

 _El muchacho de Pueblo Paleta volvió a quedarse en silencio, viendo a su amigo. Su colega obliviano sostuvo el Styler de Captura entre ambos, ese resultado de años de duro trabajo._

 _\- Y mírame ahora: la Unión ha empezado a utilizar los Stylers de Captura, y gracias a ello las Naciones de Guardianes han empezado a volverse menos peligrosas. Esto no habría sucedido si tú no me hubieras ayudado aquel día._

 _Samuel observó el trompo giratorio, hasta que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de vergüenza, y se rascó detrás de la nuca tímidamente._

 _\- Aun así, tú pusiste más trabajo en el proyecto que yo._

 _\- Pero eso no quita que tú también contribuiste. Eso es un comienzo, y demuestra que tienes talento. Sabes cómo funciona el Styler de Captura, así que estoy seguro que podrás crear algo igual de bueno. Quizás hasta mejor._

 _\- Ah, ahora estás exagerando. – El chico kantoniano entrecerró los ojos ante eso._

 _\- Hay que ser ambicioso para tener éxito. – Adalbert levantó un puño hacia adelante. – Y no temas pedir una mano cuando la necesites. Siempre podrás contar conmigo aquí._

 _\- Gracias. – Samuel le sonrió a su amigo, sintiendo que la pesadez se le iba solo un poco._

 _\- No fue nada. – Adalbert volvió a darle una de sus sonrisas características. – Veamos qué pude hacer un Entrenador mejor que un Guardián._

 _\- Oye, ¿me estás ofreciendo ayuda, o que seamos rivales? – Samuel también sonrió de la misma forma._

 _\- ¿Por qué no ambas cosas? Un poco de sana competencia puede ser de gran ayuda._

 _Samuel se rio ante ese comentario. Todavía estaban ahí todas sus preocupaciones, pero Adalbert sin duda sabía cómo hacer mejor las cosas. Le alegraba poder contar con un amigo como él, fuese Guardián o no._

 _\- Está bien. – Samuel apretó los puños, mirando con determinación. – Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo._

 _Su amigo Guardián asintió sin dejar de sonreír, y con ello, él y el joven Oak comenzaron a trabajar juntos de nuevo, listos para apoyarse uno al otro más que nunca._

…

 _Con el pasar de los años, Samuel Oak hizo todo lo que pudo para entender mejor a los Pokémon y encontrar una forma de hacer el mundo más pacífico por cualquier medio necesario. Siendo así, continuó en su camino como entrenador, peleando y ganando tanto como podía, tratando de entender a otros Pokémon por el camino, y a veces dibujándolos por la misma razón. Llegó a ser conocido como uno de los "Entrenadores Legendarios" entre el público por sus habilidades y victorias en las ligas, un título que apreciaba pero nunca sintió que se lo hubiera ganado: jamás se convertiría en la segunda venida de Pallet Oak, y eso estaba bien. Quizás su meta fuera similar, pero su camino era diferente._

 _Y fue por eso que eventualmente, se retiró de las batallas y se dedicó en pleno a la investigación, lentamente haciéndose un nombre en la comunidad científica como experto en interacciones entre humanos y Pokémon. Era un camino difícil por el cual viajar, pero uno que con gusto había aceptado junto a sus Pokémon y sus amigos, especialmente gracias a la visión de Adalbert sobre el estilo de vida de las naciones de Guardianes y las relaciones que allí se formaban. Mayormente se sentía feliz con sus decisiones, ayudando con esfuerzos de relocalización y publicando importantes artículos de investigación, incluso más cuando encontró el amor con una de sus asistentes, y se convirtió en padre de un sano bebé varón._

 _Así, en un intervalo de ocho años, muchas cosas cambiaron para Samuel, y el mundo cambiaba junto con él. Desafortunadamente, no todo fue para mejor._

 _\- El último ataque de los Guardianes en la cima del Monte Luna cobra las vidas de cientos…_

 _\- El asalto liderado por Entrenadores al fuerte de Guardianes de Vientown ha sido un éxito…_

 _\- Las víctimas fatales son numerosas, mujeres y niños…_

 _\- La líder del Gimnasio Viridian pierde su vida en la batalla del Bosque Viridian. Se espera que su discípula Agatha Grimm se convierta en su sucesora…_

 _\- Varios barcos de Guardianes son hundidos en el asedio de Ciudad Cianwood…_

 _Samuel apagó el televisor, sintiendo que la pantalla negra y vacía se convertía en un alivio por todas las atrocidades que veía en los canales. Costaba creer que se encontraran en medio de una guerra total después de solo unos meses de hostilidades, pero no estaba tan sorprendido. La animosidad entre Entrenadores y Guardianes habría explotado eventualmente, pero él no se esperaba que fueran a escalarse tan rápidamente._

 _Todo comenzó con un incidente aislado: un grupo de Gyarados atacó varias ciudades costeras, tanto en naciones de Entrenadores como de Guardianes, forzando a ambos lados a tomar acción hasta que finalmente acorralaron al grupo de Pokémon al mismo tiempo en aguas neutrales. Al no tener jurisdicción ni superiores a quienes llamar, ambos lados trataron de lidiar con el problema de la mejor forma que sabían: los Entrenadores querían capturar a los Pokémon y mantenerlos encerrados por siempre, mientras que los Guardianes querían llevárselos a alguna parte donde no pudieran lastimar a otros. Ambos lados creían que sus métodos eran inherentemente superiores, y denunciaban que las del bando opuesto eran brutales o poco efectivos. Ese simple incidente se convirtió en el inicio de décadas de odio y tensiones, y en algún momento, alguien lanzó el primer disparo y las hostilidades estallaron con él._

 _Era difícil determinar con exactitud quién había empezado y quién tenía más culpa, pero el resultado de los eventos fue claro: tanto los Guardianes como los Entrenadores culparon totalmente al otro bando, y antes que nadie se diera cuenta, comenzó la última Guerra Entrenadores-Guardianes en pleno._

 _Samuel siempre había sido una persona pacífica por naturaleza, y por suerte su estatus de investigador lo dejó exento de unirse a los esfuerzos de la guerra. Por mucho que le doliera dejar atrás su hogar y a sus amigos, sabiamente decidió mudarse a Alola hasta que pararan las hostilidades con su esposa e hijo. Samson se sintió más que feliz de darles un lugar para quedarse: Alola, habiéndose declarado neutral en las hostilidades, se había convertido en un refugio para los ciudadanos de ambos lados, con los Kahunas locales asegurándose que no hubiera conflictos entre los refugiados. Por fortuna, la mayoría de ellos no querían causar problemas, y la coexistencia intranquila continuó sin perturbaciones, pues todos simplemente querían que terminara la guerra._

 _Sin mucho más que hacer excepto continuar sus investigaciones y siguiendo los eventos de la guerra, Samuel se puso a pensar. Por mucho que los Entrenadores y Guardianes tuvieran ambos parte de la culpa por cómo estaban las cosas, la manzana de la discordia resultaron ser los Pokémon hostiles. Aquellos que había jurado pacificar._

 _No podía culparse por la guerra que había en curso, pero todavía se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ponerle fin, ¿pero qué? No era como que pudiese aparecerse en medio del campo de batalla y detener las peleas con unas pocas palabras. Aún con años de investigaciones, no encontraba una forma tan sencilla de resolver los conflictos. El hombre suspiró, frotándose la frente mientras miraba el televisor apagado, sin que viniera ninguna solución a la mente._

 _Hasta que una serie de pitidos agudos llamaron su atención. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y rápidamente se sacó un buscapersonas de color azul: un regalo de un viejo amigo, para asegurarse de poder contactarse y prepararse mejor para sus reuniones. Un mensaje aparecía en la pantalla:_ _"¿Puedes venir al lugar de siempre?"_

 _El investigador frunció el cejo, rápidamente tecleó un_ _"Sí"_ _y dejó el buscapersonas de lado. Salió de su casa despidiéndose rápidamente y se fue por el ya familiar bosque para dirigirse hacia el claro. Tal como se lo esperaba, un hombre de pelo negro de su misma edad, con un distinguido sobrero de copa lo esperaba allí, alguien a quien conocía muy bien._

 _\- Gracias por venir, Samuel. – dijo Adalbert, algo más solemne de lo que lo recordaba. No se habían visto en los últimos meses, pero era fácil entender su semblante._

 _\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Adalbert. – Samuel se acercó a su amigo, con la expresión todavía seria. – ¿Para qué me necesitas?_

 _El investigador obliviano tardó unos segundos en hablarle, con las manos en su bata de laboratorio y la mirada distante._

 _\- Creo que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Lo has visto, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿La forma en como nuestros compatriotas se están asesinando entre ellos? Sí, claro que sí._

 _Otra pausa, y la tensión entre ambos se incrementó. Y entonces, Hastings respiró profundamente, mirando fijamente a su amigo._

 _\- Están utilizando el Styler de Captura. – le dijo. Oak se quedó congelado, sintiendo que el peso de la declaración lo acababa de devastar._

 _\- Espera, ¿quieres decir que…?_

 _Adalbert adoptó una mirada furiosa, casi asqueada, mientras le daba una patada al suelo._

 _\- Pueden controlar a los Pokémon salvajes locales y ordenarles que ataquen a los oponentes. ¿Por qué crees que los Guardianes tienden a atacar a los Entrenadores en lugares llenos a reventar de Pokémon salvajes?_

 _Oak se puso a pensar en las palabras de su amigo. Aunque siempre había la incursión ocasional a pueblos y ciudades de interés estratégico, la mayor parte de las fuerzas de los Guardianes tendían atacar en locaciones como bosques, montañas, y a menudo en el mar, siempre con algunos Pokémon que voltearan la situación cuando el armamento no era suficiente. La lógica tenía sentido y todo encajaba, y quizás por eso nunca había hecho la conexión. Volvió a encarar a su amigo de nuevo, mirándolo con algo de rabia._

 _\- Es decir que tú…_

 _\- ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Soy el Jefe de Tecnología de la Unión de Guardianes, pero esta fue una decisión a la cual no podía oponerme de ninguna manera! – espetó Hastings, más furioso de lo que jamás había estado. Ambos investigadores hicieron una pausa, quedándose con la mirada perdida una vez más, hasta que Hastings se frotó la frente pensativo. – Yo creé el Styler de Captura para promover la paz, no para esto…_

 _Oak no supo qué decir, y ya se había arrepentido de su insinuación abortada. Quizás no hubiera creado lo que terminó siendo un arma, pero podía entender muy bien la culpa que sentía su amigo._

 _\- Podría tratar de abandonar la Unión de Guardianes, pero aunque no apoye la guerra, las Naciones de Guardianes necesitan de mi ayuda. Y si llego a marcharme, alguien más dispuesto a avivar la guerra podría proveer a los Guardianes de armamento además de los Stylers, y eso no lo puedo permitir. – Adalbert volvió a encarar a su amigo, con toda su energía usual inexistente. – No tengo idea de qué hacer ahora._

 _Encarado con la misma pregunta que tenía sobre sí mismo, Oak frunció el cejo mientras contemplaba la hierba. Ambos estaban entre la espada y la pared, y no había manera de parar la guerra en sus propios términos; eran profesores, no trabajadores milagrosos. No podían cambiar la naturaleza humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así nada más._

 _Y entonces, algo lo golpeó en su mente, y una idea comenzó a formarse finalmente. Claro, la culpa principal de la guerra seguía en el prejuicio y en la división ideológica entre Entrenadores y Guardianes, pero el origen seguía siendo la hostilidad de los Pokémon. Y si un incidente con Pokémon híper-agresivos fue la chispa que encendió la guerra, eso era algo en lo cual podían actuar. Quizás no ayudara en nada, quizás empeorara las cosas, pero no se podían quedar sentados sin hacer nada mientras sus hermanos y hermanas se mataban entre sí._

 _\- Solo hay una solución. – Samuel miró a su amigo con una convicción renovada. – Necesitamos pacificar a los Pokémon de alguna manera._

 _Adalbert le devolvió la mirada incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Hemos estado trabajando en eso por años, Samuel._

 _\- Pero nunca juntos, jamás intentamos poner el esfuerzo a partes iguales. – Samuel se las arregló para sonreír, pensando en sus futuros prospectos. – Modestia aparte, ambos estamos entre las mentes más aptas para el trabajo. Tú creaste un dispositivo capaz de calmar a los Pokémon, y yo soy un experto en las interacciones entre humanos y Pokémon. Si alguien puede lograrlo, somos nosotros. – El investigador kantoniano le extendió la mano a su colega, con más confianza que nunca. – ¿Quieres intentar lograr lo imposible conmigo?_

 _Hastings se quedó observando la mano un poco más de lo necesario. Su expresión poco a poco cambió de preocupada, hasta tornarse llena de esperanza y determinación igual que la de su amigo._

 _\- Con gusto. – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Oak. Y con ello, ambos comenzarían su investigación más importante._

…

 _Samuel y Adalbert tenían todo en su contra cuando comenzaron su proyecto: estaban solos, no tenían presupuesto, y tenían que asegurarse de que nadie descubriera sus reuniones secretas ni su plan. Esto resultaba particularmente difícil para Hastings, pues tenía que poner excusas para hacer viajes frecuentes a Alola y asegurarse de que sus guardaespaldas no se percataran de sus verdaderos intereses. Pero incluso Samuel también necesitaba cubrir apariencias enfrente de sus colegas científicos, y tenía que pensar en su familia. Como resultado, solo tenían momentos muy breves de trabajar juntos, haciendo que un esfuerzo que ya de por sí era complejo fuese todavía más difícil._

 _Pero ambos eran inteligentes, estaban acostumbrados a trabajar en secreto, y eran testarudos e ingeniosos cuando tenían que serlo. Y por la parte de Oak, su primo Samson estaba más que feliz de ofrecer cuidar de su hijo cuando necesitaba tiempo, al punto que comenzó a decir que le gustaría abrir una escuela en el futuro. Y así, incluso con todos los obstáculos, la investigación que llamaron por el nombre código "Proyecto Coexistencia" comenzó de lleno._

 _\- La clave de esto será tu Styler de Captura. – dijo Samuel; él y Adalbert se encontraban frente a la mesa de su taller improvisado en medio del bosque, lejos de los ojos de cualquiera que pudiera espiar, mientras el investigador kantoniano tocaba con los dedos el trompo giratorio de Hastings. Adalbert se puso a jugar con su bigote, mirando el dispositivo._

 _\- ¿Hablas de la transferencia de sentimientos para pacificar a los Pokémon? Es una buena idea, pero mi dispositivo fue hecho solo para afectar a unos pocos Pokémon a la vez, y en cercanía._

 _\- Necesitamos algo que haga lo opuesto. Debe afectar a varios Pokémon a la vez, en un amplio radio de acción._

 _\- Sin embargo, para hacer eso nos arriesgamos a sacrificar efectividad a cambio de área de efecto._

 _\- Eso está bien, lo importante es que funcione. Podemos cambiar al mundo lentamente, mientras haya resultados tangibles. – dijo Samuel. Adalbert asintió, con los ojos fijos de vuelta en su creación, antes de ponerse un dedo en el mentón de manera pensativa._

 _\- El problema sigue siendo en cómo lograr que funcione la transferencia de sentimientos._

 _Ambos investigadores se quedaron en silencio, examinando las posibilidades mientras miraban el trompo. Era su primer paso, y por mucho el más importante. Oak entrecerró los ojos, y se rascó la barbilla._

 _\- ¿La transferencia tiene que ser inmediata? ¿No es posible absorber los sentimientos de entrenadores y Pokémon cercanos, y transmitirlos? ¿Quizás tal vez usarlos como fuente de energía?_

 _\- Hm... – Adalbert continuó observando el trompo. Y entonces, una sonrisa de aprobación se formó en su rostro._

 _Y con esa vista silenciosa, los dos científicos dieron su primer paso para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Les llevó varios meses hacer un prototipo que funcionara, teniendo que pasar por varios errores, callejones sin salida, y tener que empezar de cero, todo mientras la guerra Entrenadores-Guardianes se volvía más y más horrible a su alrededor. Ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por abogar por la paz entre Entrenadores y Guardianes, sin buenos resultados por ningún lado._

 _Pero eso no desanimó a ninguno de ellos. Más bien, los hizo sentirse todavía más determinados, y gracias a esa determinación Samuel y Adalbert finalmente lograron crear una versión de su proyecto que funcionaba, lo bastante poderosa para pacificar a algunos de los Pokémon locales en pequeñas cantidades. No era algo que un Styler normal no pudiera hacer y no era permanente, pero al menos era un paso adelante._

 _Y tras eso, los dos estuvieron listos para dar el siguiente._

 _\- Todavía le falta algo más. – Adalbert continuaba observando el núcleo actual de su dispositivo, similar al que le daba su energía a la tecnología de los Guardianes. – El Styler de Captura funciona implementando la rotación como una forma de concentrar el efecto, pero eso por sí solo no funcionará de este modo. Sin embargo, si requiere rotación constante alrededor de los Pokémon no tendría sentido que esto fuese un método fácilmente replicable._

 _Samuel se rascó la cabeza, mirando otro sector del núcleo. Aunque estaba derivado parcialmente del Styler de Captura, no era para que funcionara exactamente de la misma manera. Tal vez el mejor curso de acción era evitar emular su funcionamiento en su totalidad, y en vez de eso intentar algo diferente._

 _\- ¿Quizás la transferencia de sentimientos pueda funcionar a la par con algo más?_

 _\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 _\- Siento que si podemos fortalecer el efecto, podríamos evitar el problema que estamos enfrentando ahora mismo._

 _\- Eso nos pone a riesgo de que sea demasiado poderoso. – dijo Adalbert con una mirada muy seria. – Podríamos estar rozando la línea de control mental aquí._

 _Samuel suspiró. Desde que el Styler de Captura se había vuelto conocido por los Entrenadores, más de una persona comenzó a asociar la práctica con lavarle el cerebro a los Pokémon para hacer lo que uno quería, y aunque él sabía que ese no era el caso, podía ver de dónde venía la acusación, y cómo se estaban arriesgando a ello. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No podemos llegar a ese nivel. Los Pokémon salvajes siguen siendo criaturas inteligentes en su mayor parte, y solo queremos que se vuelvan más pacíficos, no controlarlos ni que pierdan totalmente sus instintos de combatir. Sin mencionar que no queremos que esta idea se convierta en un arma._

 _\- Concuerdo. Pero esto trae el riesgo de que nuestro proyecto no funcione tan bien como podría. –Adalbert cruzó los brazos con una expresión algo triste. Oak se rascó la cabeza, volviendo a fijar los ojos en su prototipo mientras volvía a repasar sus planes._

 _\- La idea es que, bajando los niveles de agresividad, los Pokémon sean capaces de pasarles el comportamiento positivo a la próxima generación. Hay la posibilidad de que un Pokémon de voluntad muy fuerte o muy testarudo pueda resistir los efectos, pero en su mayor parte eso sería más la excepción que nos podemos permitir si funciona para todos los demás._

 _\- También tenemos que asegurarnos de que el dispositivo sea pequeño, discreto, y lo más importante, duradero. – dijo Adalbert._

 _\- Especialmente la última parte. – Samuel miró la pila de Stylers de Captura acumulados en el suelo, resultado de sus experimentos. – A juzgar por el Styler de Captura, un Pokémon de la primera generación volvería a su nivel de agresividad una vez que el dispositivo deje de funcionar._

 _\- Anotado. Y bien, de vuelta con el tema anterior, ¿qué podría funcionar en combinación con los sentimientos?_

 _Esa pregunta solo trajo más silencio. Necesitaba algo que no fuese en contra de los sentimientos, sino más bien que los complementara. Más allá de otros sentimientos, no se les ocurrían otras posibilidades en esa área. Hasta que de pronto, Samuel chasqueó los dedos._

 _\- El suelo._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Adalbert le dio una mirada confusa._

 _\- Es algo de lo que me di cuenta mientras estudiaba a los Pokémon: muchos de ellos tienen una conexión familiar con el suelo sobre el que crecen, como si tuviera un efecto calmante. En particular lo usan los criadores Pokémon como una forma de lidiar con Pokémon difíciles, y es algo que podríamos emplear aquí. – dijo Samuel. Su tono sonaba tentativo, pero esperanzado; cuando lidiaban con tantas variables desconocidas, cada camino se sentía como un salto en la oscuridad._

 _\- Entonces, sería una forma de radiación inofensiva basada en el suelo, ¿para fortalecer el efecto de los sentimientos? – Adalbert pensó brevemente en la sugerencia de su amigo, y luego asintió. – Suena arriesgado, pero valdría la pena intentarlo._

 _Con eso bastó para que Samuel volviera a sonreír._

 _\- Vamos a intentarlo entonces._

 _Les llevó todavía más meses de experimentar y afinar detalles para asegurarse que la radiación y sentimientos funcionaran juntos de la manera correcta. Era extremadamente difícil hacer que dos fuentes de energía completamente diferentes funcionaran juntas, más cuando una era algo abstracta y otra bastante concreta, pero tras varios intentos los científicos lograron encontrar una forma de emitir una forma de radiación inofensiva de los suelos que podía esparcirse en la misma longitud de onda que la transferencia de sentimientos en la cual basaban su idea. Trabajaron incansablemente para asegurarse que los humanos no se vieran afectados, y que llegaran a la cantidad correcta de radiación para no causar efectos adversos, pero eventualmente lo lograron._

 _Eso solo les dejaba la segunda parte de este paso en particular: encontrar el mejor suelo o combinación de suelos que lograra los resultados deseados. Desafortunadamente, allí fue cuando el Proyecto Coexistencia chocó contra otra pared de ladrillos. Adalbert se rascó la cabeza, con un gesto muy fruncido en el rostro._

 _\- No, no, esto no funcionará así. – dijo._

 _Samuel observó el prototipo a medio terminar que tenían enfrente, con varias muestras de diferentes suelos que habían reunido frente a ellos, algunos comprimidos juntos y otros en solitario. Se frotó el mentón pensativo, repasando sus descubrimientos hasta ahora._

 _\- Un tipo de suelo emite radiación que es apta solo para ciertos grupos específicos de Pokémon. No puede seguir el rastro de los patrones migratorios, especies invasoras, o Pokémon entrenados de regiones lejanas. Hacer que cada dispositivo esté diseñado solo para unos pocos en específico haría que los costos de producción sean muy elevados, y tratar de mezclar solo tendría efectos de conflicto que dejarían de lado el punto. Por ende, necesitamos una especie de suelo universal._

 _\- ¿Acaso existe tal cosa? – Adalbert le dio una mirada escéptica, y por buenas razones: con la gran variedad de Pokémon que vivían en su mundo, era virtualmente imposible encontrar una forma de pacificarlos a todos a la vez._

 _Samuel continuó pensando, repasando el fruto de su trabajo. Tenía que haber una respuesta a sus inquietudes, por extraña o difícil de lograr que pudiera ser. Ahora no era momento de ser quisquilloso con la investigación y cómo lograrla. Cualquier cosa funcionaría._

 _\- Tal vez… – El investigador kantoniano entrecerró los ojos. – Solo tal vez…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Adalbert arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Oak cruzó los brazos, todavía repasando toda la información en su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Has escuchado sobre Mew?_

 _\- ¿El supuesto ancestro de todos los Pokémon?_

 _\- Así es. Verás, de acuerdo con algunos estudios, aunque Mew como especie ha sido avistado en todas partes en algún momento, desde bosques hasta debajo de camiones, la mayoría de expertos concuerdan que su lugar de nacimiento está en algún lugar del hemisferio sur, en lo profundo de las junglas de Guyana... o, alternativamente, una isla muy remota conocida como Isla Suprema._

 _\- Ajá. – Adalbert asintió, y su mirada se tornó más seria. – ¿Y tu punto es…?_

 _\- Si es el lugar donde se originó Mew, entonces esa isla de alguna manera es el lugar donde se originaron todos los Pokémon. – Samuel tomó un profundo respiro, pensando en cómo poner en palabras su siguiente declaración. Y luego volvió a mirar de nuevo a Adalbert. – El suelo de Isla Suprema podría ser capaz de calmar no solo a Mew, sino a cada especie de Pokémon a la vez._

 _El silencio volvió a caer entre los dos científicos, mientras Adalbert se permitía asimilar la teoría de Samuel. Este tragó en seco, al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir._

 _\- Ese es un tiro bastante largo, y no es particularmente lógico de tu parte. – fue la dura respuesta de Adalbert._

 _\- Los Pokémon desafían lo que consideramos lógico todos los días. Es por eso que son criaturas tan fascinantes. – Samuel trató de sonreír, solo para soltar un suspiro rápidamente y volver a mirar su prototipo. – Aun así, reconozco que solo es una teoría, pero no tenemos muchas opciones. Necesitamos encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible, y esta podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad._

 _Casi esperaba que Adalbert tuviera una réplica para refutarle eso, señalarle lo mal ideado y lleno de fallos que estaba su tren de pensamiento. Posiblemente había subestimado la motivación y naturaleza apresurada de su amigo, pues este le sonrió rápidamente, mirando un mapa del mundo que estaba pegado a las paredes de la casa._

 _\- ¿Es decir que iremos de viaje a Isla Suprema? Por lo que he escuchado, ese lugar no es particularmente acogedor. Tenemos que ir bien preparados. – dijo Adalbert. Samuel se sorprendió solo un poco, pero rápidamente hizo acopio de fuerzas para devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo lleno de confianza._

 _\- Conozco a una amiga que definitivamente estará dispuesta a ayudarnos y mantendrá nuestro viaje y proyecto en secreto. Es una de las mejores entrenadoras que conozco._

 _\- Y mi hermano mayor Booker es carpintero, y tiene cierta experticia para manejar un barco. Posiblemente pueda ayudarnos dándonos un aventón para allá._

 _Con los problemas principales resueltos, ambos investigadores volvieron a fijar las miradas, ya sin sonreír y reemplazando sus expresiones con expresiones serias y fruncidas. Había mucho en riesgo, para ellos mismos y para el mundo entero, y no podían permitirse cometer errores de ningún modo._

 _\- Esto es lo que haremos entonces. Iremos a Isla Suprema, y obtendremos una muestra de su suelo. – dijo Samuel. Todavía sonaba como un plan irreal, pero al declarar sus intenciones, ya parecía más posible._

 _\- Ese es el plan. – asintió Hastings estando de acuerdo. – Hagámoslo._

 _Y con eso, ambos hombres se movieron para preparar la futura expedición, más determinados que nunca de llevar su mayor investigación hasta su punto completo._

…

\- Hey, Samuel, ¿sigues aquí? Ya estamos a punto de llegar.

Un ligero sacudón bastó para sacar a Samuel de sus recuerdos y de vuelta al presente, haciendo que volviera a poner atención y asintiéndole por instinto a Adalbert.

\- Sí, perdón, es que me perdí pensando. – le dijo. Rápidamente miró hacia el frente, donde ya el borde de una gran, vibrante y verde isla que comenzaba a hacerse visible en la distancia. Con la actual velocidad a la que Booker estaba viajando, probablemente se podrían tomar unos cuantos minutos a lo mucho para llegar. Samuel frunció el cejo, volteando a ver a Agatha, Tony y luego a Adalbert. Todos permanecieron listos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba por llegar.

\- A costa de sonar repetitivo, tenemos que ir con cuidado. – Adalbert se echó una enorme mochila a los hombros, frunciendo el cejo mientras veía la isla. – El último paso de nuestra investigación nos espera allá.

Ya concentrado, Oak asintió y agarró su propia mochila, mientras Agatha preparaba sus Pokébolas. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra, pues ya no necesitaban ninguna.

El grupo se quedó en silencio hasta que Booker finalmente guio el barco hacia la orilla de la isla, echando el ancla y dejando que su hermano, los entrenadores y el Gengar saltaran hacia la arena. El Hastings mayor dejó de lado el timón y se volvió hacia el cuarteto.

\- Los estaré esperando. Tengan cuidado allá afuera. – les dijo cruzando los brazos. Adalbert dudó un momento antes de asentir.

\- Lo haremos. Mantente listo para partir en cualquier momento, Booker.

Booker asintió también, y regresó a hacer los preparativos necesarios para una partida rápida. Y con ello, Samuel y su grupo dieron sus primeros pasos hacia lo desconocido.

…

Desde que había sido descubierta, nadie había logrado explorar la Isla Suprema en su totalidad. Muchos habían muerto, y más todavía se habían marchado apenas llegaron, sin revelar lo que habían encontrado, pero una cosa era clara: la Isla Suprema era peligrosa, y posiblemente mortal. Siendo así, el grupo estaba más que preparado para pelear si era necesario.

A pesar del terror que había en el aire, Samuel no podía negar la belleza de la isla. La naturaleza era salvaje e indomable a su alrededor, había una brisa suave que movía los árboles y arbustos, todos repletos de bayas. Se sentía como entrar a un lugar olvidado por los tiempos, una imagen del mundo como solía ser mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Sin embargo, el bosque también estaba en un silencio antinatural, casi como si no hubiera nadie excepto ellos. El cuarteto no bajaba la guardia, y Tony en particular ya llevaba una Bola Sombra lista para arrojarla.

\- Entonces, ¿dijiste que la vida de todos los Pokémon empezó aquí? – preguntó Agatha, con una ceja arqueada ante la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

\- Potencialmente. – asintió Samuel con la atención totalmente enfocada en el camino que tenían adelante. – Hay muchas teorías al respecto, pero lo que importa realmente es que hay muchas posibilidades de que sea el lugar de origen de Mew. Y si lo es, y Mew es realmente el ancestro de todos los Pokémon, esto podría ser exactamente lo que necesitamos.

\- Lo único que necesitan es algo de tierra, ¿verdad? ¿No pueden simplemente agarrar un poco de esta y marcharnos? – Agatha le dio una ligera patada al suelo, arrancando algo de hierba y levantando un poco de tierra. Adalbert y Samuel examinaron el terreno, y rápidamente negaron con las cabezas.

\- Con una mirada puedo ver que esto no es lo que estamos buscando. – Samuel se dio la vuelta hacia la arboleda que se hacía más densa en la distancia. – Necesitamos encontrar el punto exacto de esta isla que Mew llama su hogar. Ninguna otra cosa puede servir.

\- Lo cual es más fácil de decir que hacer, cuando nadie ha podido hacer un mapa completo de esta jungla hasta ahora. – dijo Adalbert. Samuel no pudo ocultar una expresión sombría ante el recordatorio, mientras que Agatha rodó los ojos y gruñó.

\- Por supuesto. Pedir un viaje fácil y rápido sería demasiado.

\- No bajemos la guardia. – dijo Samuel sacudiéndose los pensamientos de la cabeza. – No sabemos lo que podríamos encontrar aquí.

Todos sus camaradas asintieron, y el grupo continuó hacia adelante. Los árboles se hacían más y más numerosos a su alrededor. En su marcha, seguían sin la compañía de ningún sonido excepto el de sus propios pensamientos. La quietud de sus alrededores apenas duró lo suficiente para que el temor se transformara en una calma casi agradable, al punto que casi sentían esperanza de que Isla Suprema no fuese tan peligrosa como creían.

Hasta que Tony se tensó de repente, mirando hacia los lados y aumentando su Bola Sombra de tamaño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Tony? – preguntó Agatha, entrecerrando los ojos. Su hermano no respondió, simplemente se mantuvo en guardia. Y luego, se dio la vuelta y arrojó la Bola Sombra contra un árbol.

La madera salió astillada y disparada en pedazos, y el árbol se partió y se derrumbó en segundos, levantando una fuerte nube de polvo. No pasaba nada, y por un segundo, Samuel deseó que su viejo amigo solo estuviera algo paranoico.

Y entonces vino un sonido de cuchillas, y otro árbol se desplomó, partido limpiamente a la mitad. La atención del cuarteto se desvió hacia allí, y cuando el culpable salió, ninguno de ellos supo qué decir. Enfrente de ellos estaba un Pokémon marrón, con armadura y unos brazos con forma de guadañas filosas, y con una mirada viciosa fija en ellos. Era un Pokémon que ninguno de ellos había visto directamente, pero todos sabían lo que era. Un Pokémon que no debería seguir existiendo.

\- ¿Eso es…? – dijo Agatha, dando un paso atrás mientras Tony tomaba una postura de batalla.

\- Un Kabutops. Uno vivo. – Samuel se mordió el labio, mientras se formaban gotas de sudor en su rostro.

Como si ver un solo Pokémon que se creía extinto no fuera suficiente, detrás de la vegetación emergieron varias otras criaturas, entre ellos un Omastar, un Armaldo, un Tyrantrum, in Archeops, un Tirtouga, un Rampardos, y muchos otros Pokémon de todas las regiones conocidas. Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraron todos en medio de varios Pokémon, todos ellos de los que no deberían existir, bloqueándoles el camino, y todos mirándolos como si fueran el más delicioso de los almuerzos.

A pesar del shock, los humanos actuaron rápidamente: Agatha sacó nueve Pokébolas de su bolsa mientras Tony miraba desafiante a sus oponentes, Samuel sostuvo una Pokébola vieja propia, y Adalbert preparó el Styler de Captura.

\- ¿Cómo pueden seguir vivos? ¡Deberían haberse extinguido! – Agatha entrecerró los ojos, con los dedos listos para abrir las bisagras de sus Pokébolas.

\- Pensemos en ello cuando ya no estemos rodeados, ¿de acuerdo? – Samuel tragó saliva, con los ojos fijos en los depredadores antiguos mientras daban un paso al frente.

\- Intentaré contenerlos ahora. – Adalbert frunció el cejo, apuntando su dispositivo hacia adelante. – ¡Styler de Captura, vamos!

El investigador obliviano envió el trompo a girar por el suelo, y rápidamente lo dirigió describiendo círculos alrededor del Kabutops y sus aliados. Adalbert giró el bastón en el aire tan rápido como pudo, haciendo que el Styler se moviera más rápido con cada movimiento, cerrando uno, dos, tres aros alrededor de varios de los fósiles vivientes. Todo parecía ir bien, incluso perfectamente, hasta que el Kabutops sacó el Styler de curso con el plano de su brazo afilado. Antes que su amigo pudiera volver a ponerlo en movimiento, un pisotón de Tyrantrum lo partió en un millón de pedacitos.

A Adalbert se le salieron los ojos del shock, al igual que a los otros, y el Kabutops aprovechó el momento para saltar a la ofensiva, con su guadaña lista para atravesar al investigador. Pero entonces, Samuel frunció el cejo, y arrojó su propia Pokébola.

\- ¡Charizard, Anillo de Fuego!

La vieja Pokébola se abrió hacia el cielo, dejando salir a su compañero más antiguo con un poderoso rugido. Esta voló directo hacia el suelo, dando un devastador puñetazo, enviando ondas de choque y llamas por debajo de la tierra, directo hacia Kabutops. El fósil trató de detenerse, pero las llamas lo envolvieron y lo mandaron convulsionando contra el suelo.

Charizard tomó un profundo respiro y lentamente recargó sus energías, pero un potente chorro de Hidrobomba lo derribó en el suelo. El Pokémon de Fuego intentó volver a ponerse de pie, solo para que varios de los fósiles le hicieran montón y lo forzaran a permanecer donde estaban, arañándolo, mordiéndolo y disparándole ataques mientras intentaba liberarse, sin éxito.

Samuel permaneció tieso, todavía demasiado conmocionado para ordenar nada, mientras su inicial continuaba siendo brutalizado. Había visto su buena porción de Pokémon poderosos y violentos en su tiempo como entrenador, pero la pura alegría y poder que estos Pokémon desplegaban tratando de despedazar a sus Pokémon era algo que jamás había visto antes. A pesar de todo, Samuel frunció el cejo y señaló a sus enemigos,

\- ¡Charizard, usa…! – El investigador kantoniano tuvo que agacharse cuando un Híperrayo pasó volando hacia su cabeza, aniquilando varios árboles y rocas detrás de él. Luego tuvo que saltar para evitar la cuchillada de otro Kabutops, todo mientras Charizard trataba de quitar del medio a todos los Pokémon que lo tenían contra el suelo, pero sin éxito. Más y más Pokémon empezaban a amontonárseles, sin darles un segundo para pensar claramente y planear una contraofensiva. Samuel seguía intentándolo, pero uno de los Kabutops lo tiró en el suelo y lo mantuvo allí. La mirada del Pokémon antiguo se quedó grabada en él, y fue solo entonces que pudo verle los ojos a su asaltante.

Lo que vio en ellos fue una mirada penetrante, fría y macabra, no muy diferente a la de los habitantes de los Bosques Drowning. Pero Samuel podía notar una diferencia: aquellos Pokémon Fantasmas eran inteligentes y eran plenamente conscientes de lo que causaban, casi a niveles humanos. Estos fósiles vivientes no eran así. No había rastro de inteligencia en sus ojos: no era más que un instinto feroz y primitivo. Eran cazadores, y ellos sus presas.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Samuel solo pudo mirar en completo terror mientras el Kabutops levantaba su cuchilla en alto para el golpe final. Y entonces, la bajó.

\- ¡Tony, Mirada Maligna!

La cuchilla del Kabutops se detuvo en el aire, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y confusión. Samuel parpadeó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los Pokémon salvajes que los habían atacado se encontraban en la misma condición. Fue en ese momento que notó que Tony les saltaba encima a una pila de Omastars, sonriendo con orgullo. Ambos, Samuel y Adalbert se sorprendieron del giro de eventos, incluso al liberarse del agarre de los Pokémon, y Samuel pudo ver que Charizard hacía lo propio, con el cuerpo lleno de rasguños, moratones y sangre por el asalto. Y entonces, Agatha salió al frente, mirando a los dos hombres de ciencia y a los feroces Pokémon.

\- Esto no durará para siempre. Vayan a buscar su estúpida tierra, yo los contendré aquí. – Sostuvo en alto su Pokébola, como para puntualizar su declaración. Samuel frunció el cejo.

\- Agatha, es peligroso…

\- Soy la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. – Las otras nueve Pokébolas se abrieron a la vez, revelando a Arbok, Crobat, Mismagius, y varios otros de su equipo más fuerte. Luego les dio la espalda a los dos hombres, y Tony se le unió al lado. – Podemos hacerlo. ¡Váyanse!

Samuel habría querido disuadirla de esa idea, hasta que notó que los Pokémon salvajes empezaban de nuevo a moverse ligeramente, y Tony lideró la carga de los Pokémon de Agatha con una ráfaga de Bolas de Sombra mientras él y su hermana comenzaban a atacar antes que pudieran devolverles el favor. Al ver eso, Samuel solo pudo darles a los hermanos Grimm una cabezada silenciosa de ánimos y recuperar a su Charizard, antes de fijar la mirada con Adalbert y asentir junto con él. Con ello, él y su amigo obliviano salieron corriendo fuera del bosque mientras la batalla de Agatha comenzaba realmente, dirigiéndose hacia el corazón de Isla Suprema.

...

Samuel y Adalbert continuaron corriendo por el cada vez más denso bosque, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar caer en el escarpado descenso que tenían a su lado izquierdo, que resultaba muy difícil pues todo era muy borroso mientras corrían. El silencio había retornado, pero después de su anterior emboscada, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia de nuevo. Después de varios minutos, Adalbert dio la vuelta, sin detenerse y frunciendo el cejo al ver atrás.

\- ¿Qué onda con esos Pokémon? No deberían existir hoy en día, y eran tan…

\- Tengo una teoría. – Samuel entrecerró los ojos, pensando profundamente. – Mew es el ancestro de todos los Pokémon, ¿correcto? Quizás los otros Pokémon de este lugar desciendan directamente de él. Son como los primeros Pokémon que caminaron por la Tierra, con la mentalidad de cazadores agresivos de ese tiempo. Los Pokémon como solían ser originalmente, más o menos.

Adalbert no respondió a los susurros de su amigo, pero su expresión sombría y mirada de preocupación fue suficiente para responderle a Samuel. No era una teoría corroborada por mucha evidencia, pero con tanto que no se sabía sobre Mew, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuese real. E incluso si no fuese el caso, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que los Pokémon que los rodeaban eran los peores entre los peores, los Pokémon más agresivos que jamás conocerían. Muy lejos de aquel Bewear enojado que perseguía a dos niños estúpidos.

Samuel brevemente consideró dejar salir de nuevo a su Charizard, hasta que recordó todas las horribles heridas y cortadas que recibió de sus oponentes. Probablemente estaba muy lejos de estar en forma, y no podía arriesgar su vida contra otros Pokémon poderosos. De no haber apresurado su expedición a Isla Suprema para completar su investigación, posiblemente se habría permitido reentrenar a algunos de sus otros Pokémon y no quedarse casi sin opciones.

Los ojos del Kantoniano se quedaron fijos en su amigo, con los puños apretados y todavía con una expresión sombría. La tensión entre ambos era palpable y obvia, pero incluso con todas las preocupaciones en el mundo sabían que no podían permitirse perder el tiempo. No ahora.

Y cuando oyeron un ruido de hierba moviéndose, se detuvieron rápidamente sobre sus pasos. Unos cuantos Tyrantrums y muchos otros fósiles vivientes los rodearon, y ambos investigadores se quedaron lívidos. Samuel en particular se tensó bastante, con la mirada vacía mientras un Tyrantrum lentamente avanzaba hacia ellos. Apretó sus puños: si su abuelo estuviera ahí, habría encontrado una forma de someterlos a todos y continuar su camino sin detenerse. No lo habrían acorralado así, ni tampoco se habría sentido tan inútil e impotente.

El investigador kantoniano tragó saliva, volteando a ver a su amigo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Adalbert estaba distante, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, con todos los Pokémon super fuertes que los rodeaban. Pero antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba, el obliviano suspiró, metiendo una mano entre su mochila.

\- Creo que no hay otra salida. – Su mirada se desvió hacia Samuel, mientras le indicaba que siguiera adelante con la cabeza. – Sigue tú, Samuel. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Samuel no lo entendió, hasta que vio que su amigo agarraba un puñado de bayas entre sus manos, entre ellas varias Oran y Sitrus, aplastándolas todas hasta que el jugo las cubrió por completo. Samuel se quedó congelado, mientras los recuerdos le inundaban la mente, mientras Adalbert veía desafiante a los Pokémon frente a él.

\- ¡Si están tan hambrientos, vengan por mí! – les gritó, agitando sus brazos empapados de jugo de bayas para atraer su atención. Los Pokémon antiguos olfatearon el aire, y dirigieron su atención a Adalbert. Todos enseñaron los dientes y corrieron hacia él, listos para morderlo y despedazarlo mientras estaba totalmente quieto.

Samuel apretó los puños y actuó por instinto, tacleando a Adalbert y mandándolos a ambos a rodar por el despeñadero justo a tiempo. El mundo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas mientras rodaban colina abajo, y Samuel siguió empujando a Adalbert en el descenso. Pudo escuchar que los Pokémon salvajes empezaban a pelear entre ellos despedazándose unos a otros, y sus rugidos de agonía les mandaron escalofríos por toda la espina.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvieron rodando hasta que se dieron de espaldas contra una gran roca, parando su descenso. Samuel todavía podía oír a los Pokémon peleando y despedazándose entre ellos en la distancia, así que levantó un dedo para que su amigo guardara silencio, enterrando la mano en la tierra para enmascarar el olor de las bayas. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los gritos de los Pokémon se volvieron más distantes, desvaneciéndose lentamente. Si fue que se largaron o que se mataron entre ellos, esa era una pregunta que Samuel prefería no hacerse. El investigador suspiró de alivio, y le dio una mirada muy severa a su amigo.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – exclamó Oak firmemente, agarrando a Adalbert por las muñecas. Adalbert evitó su mirada, y frunció el cejo.

\- Atraía su atención para que pudieras continuar, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y por qué tuviste que usar ese truco de bayas de nuevo? Podías haberlas simplemente arrojado lejos, en vez de convertirte en el blanco.

\- ¡Me lo merecía! – Adalbert volvió a atravesarlo con la mirada. – ¡Muchas personas han muerto por culpa de mi Styler de Captura, no hay forma de que pueda enmendar todo eso! ¡Las Naciones de Guardianes seguramente podrían encontrar a un mejor Jefe de Tecnología que refleje lo que ellos quieren, y tú no me necesitas para completar nuestra investigación! ¡Si mi vida vale de algo, esta sería una forma!

La mirada de Adalbert se tornó más dura mientras continuaba, respirando con pesadez al terminar. Samuel no supo qué decirle hasta que le vio los ojos: tenía la misma mirada perdida y solemne que le vio años antes, cuando se vieron al comienzo de la guerra, una mirada que solía ocultar debajo de mucha motivación y determinación. ¿Acaso las acciones de los Guardianes eran demasiado para él? ¿Planeaba dejarse matar durante la misión? Samuel no tenía idea, pero su respuesta fue inmediata, y miró severamente a su colega.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Vinimos aquí para ayudar al mundo entero, y eso incluye a las Naciones de Guardianes. ¡No pueden permitirse perder a una de sus mentes más brillantes! – Su expresión se tornó más dura, y miró cara a cara a Adalbert. – ¡Y yo tampoco quiero perder a un amigo!

\- Sam… – Adalbert parpadeó confuso, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amigo.

\- Si realmente tienes la necesidad de enmendar lo que hiciste, aunque no hayas matado realmente a nadie por tu propia mano, tienes que vivir. Sé mejor. Ayuda a otros a que hagan lo mismo. Y poco a poco, haz del mundo un lugar mejor. Morir no hará nada excepto empeorar las cosas. –Samuel soltó los brazos de su amigo, y le ofreció su mano. – Eres mejor que eso, Adalbert. No vuelvas a tomar esas decisiones apresuradas nunca más.

Adalbert se quedó en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contemplaba la mano de Samuel. Varias emociones en conflicto parecían revolverse en su interior, como si no supiera que decir. Sam mantuvo su mano estirada, esperando que la tomara, y finalmente, con una mirada de culpa en el rostro, Adalbert la aceptó.

\- Gracias. No sé qué me pasó.

\- La culpa puede afectar mucho a la gente, yo lo sé bien. – dijo Sam, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Los dos intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, pero rápidamente entendieron que no era tiempo de lindezas. Después podrían arreglar cualquier problema que tuvieran con calma. Adalbert se ajustó su propia mochila, y volvió a fruncir el cejo una vez más.

\- Podemos pensar en ello más tarde. Ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar dónde estamos y…

\- _¡Meeeeeee! –_ Un grito chillón, casi juguetón, resonó por todo el bosque y captando la atención de los dos investigadores.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Adalbert. Samuel frunció el cejo y señaló a un camino detrás de ellos.

\- No lo sé, pero vino de por allá.

Su amigo obliviano se giró en la misma dirección, mirando hacia el pequeño camino que llevaba hacia el oscuro bosque. Él y Samuel intercambiaron una cabezada rápida, pues la única decisión que podían tomar era clara. Y así, sin decir más palabras, los investigadores comenzaron a adentrarse aún más, esperando que no hubiera más Pokémon antiguos que vinieran por ellos. Afortunadamente, no hubo más emboscadas por el camino, y tras una breve caminata entre los árboles se abrió un hermoso y pequeño claro, con varias espadañas que sobresalían de entre la hierba. Con el sol brillando en lo alto y enmarcando el pequeño jardín con su luz, el lugar daba un sentido de belleza casi etéreo, como si ningún humano jamás hubiera puesto un pie en ese lugar hasta entonces. Una especie de santuario prohibido, tal vez algo que esos antiguos Pokémon estaban tratando de proteger.

\- Increíble... este lugar se siente completamente diferente del resto de la isla. – dijo Samuel, echando un ojo a los alrededores con gran curiosidad. Adalbert continuaba con el ceño fruncido, enfocando su atención en la hierba que tenían debajo.

\- ¿Crees que esto sea…?

\- Podría ser. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – Samuel se arrodilló en el suelo, y poniendo una mano sobre la hierba, comenzó a jalarla.

Y se fue de espaldas cuando un disparo de energía psíquica concentrada casi lo golpea. Se quedó congelado, y el miedo le enchinó la piel mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde vio a Adalbert de la misma forma.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Oak y Hastings habrían sentido una enorme alegría y emoción de ver a la criatura rosa, casi felina que flotaba a pocos metros de ellos. Un Pokémon tan elusivo que muchos creían que no era más que un espejismo.

Pero con la mirada furiosa que prácticamente les estaba preguntando qué estaban haciendo ese par de intrusos en su hogar, ninguno de los investigadores se encontraba particularmente dispuesto a expresarle su emoción al Mew. Menos todavía cuando sus ojos brillaron de azul pálido, y una energía psíquica se envolvía alrededor del Pokémon Mítico. Adalbert tragó en seco, sintiendo que se le bajaba por la cara un sudor frío.

\- Dudo que tenga alguna simpatía por nosotros aquí.

Samuel no replicó, pues su mirada se mantenía fija en el claramente hostil Mew. Ni siquiera podía reconocer cuáles ataques estaba por usar contra ellos, pero una cosa era clara: el Pokémon en verdad era tan poderoso como las leyendas decían que era, y se verían completamente superados aunque tuvieran Pokémon utilizables o un Styler de Captura. Y aunque pudieran enfrentarlo, nada garantizaba que Mew fuese a ceder tampoco. Si tan tolo él fuese Pallet Oak, nada de eso habría…

En ese punto, Samuel apretó los puños y se aclaró la mente. No podía seguir comparándose con su abuelo: por mucho que lo respetara, no era Pallet Oak el que se enfrentaba a Mew, era Samuel Oak, y necesitaba resolver la situación de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo, sin recurrir a la fuerza. Tal vez fallara, o no llevase a nada, ¿pero acaso les quedaba algo que perder en ese punto? Con eso en mente, Samuel exhaló, tratando de calmarse mientras daba un paso al frente.

\- Hey, sé que acabábamos de invadir tu hogar, pero… – Un rayo de energía psíquica casi atravesó a Samuel, forzando al kantoniano a levantar las manos. – ¡Por favor detente! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

Mew no dijo nada, aunque si fue porque era incapaz de hablar lenguaje humano o porque no quería rebajarse a hablarles, Samuel no tenía idea, pero mientras continuaba flotando sin intentar atacarlos de nuevo, Samuel decidió jugársela. Intentó pensar en algo que decir, solo para darse por vencido con un suspiro a la mitad, pero miró al Pokémon Mítico, y se puso firme.

\- Lo entendemos, invadimos tu hogar de la nada, y probablemente creas que venimos a capturarte. Tiene sentido que estés tan alarmado. – Se puso la mano en el corazón, con la mirada seria. – Pero en serio no queremos hacerte daño. Solo necesitamos una muestra del suelo de aquí, para hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para todos. Puedo entender que no te agraden los humanos, pero esto es muy importante para nosotros. No vamos a tratar de capturarte ni a hacerle daño a tu hogar de ninguna manera, y jamás regresaremos ni revelaremos tu ubicación a nadie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Así que por favor, solo déjanos llevarnos un trozo de suelo, aunque sea poco. Nos iremos en cuanto lo tengamos.

Samuel juntó las manos, mirando suplicante al poderoso Pokémon Psíquico. El Mew solo flotaba donde estaba, con la mirada todavía fija en Samuel y su colega. Pasaron varios segundos muy pesados, sin ningún sonido más que la hierba moviéndose al viento en todo el claro. Y entonces, los ojos de Mew volvieron a brillar. Ambos, Samuel y Adalbert sudaron frío, y se prepararon para el golpe.

Por lo cual se sorprendieron cuando el Pokémon Psíquico desvió su atención hacia la hierba, cortando un trozo triangular de la tierra y dejando caer un trozo bastante grande enfrente de los dos investigadores. Ambos hombres lo observaron sin decir palabra, aunque el significado del gesto fuese muy claro.

Samuel miró al Pokémon de nuevo esperando respuestas, pero Mew solamente le sonrió y le asintió afirmativamente, moviendo la cola y flotando hasta desaparecer de vista sin dar respuesta alguna. Eso estaba bien para él, y se quedó observando la dirección en la cual se fue.

\- Gracias, Mew. – dijo dándole al Pokémon Mítico una sonrisa propia. Adalbert miró el bloque de tierra, y después a su amigo, para luego reírse felizmente.

\- Bueno, sin duda eres un excelente orador, Sam.

\- Mi discurso no fue tan bueno, solo dije lo que sentí que era necesario. – Samuel se frotó la noca, fijando la mirada de nuevo en el montón de tierra. – Aunque creo que dio frutos.

\- Cierto. – El investigador obliviano asintió, mirando el camino por el que vinieron. – El único problema es cómo nos la vamos a llevar. Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que veamos más Pokémon híper agresivos por el camino de vuelta, y no creo que atiendan a razones.

\- Es cierto. Por eso es que tenemos que trabajar. – sonrió Samuel, sintiendo que se desbordaba de ambición.

Adalbert entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería, y sin decir más palabras, sacó de su mochila lo que necesitaba, y empezó a trabajar con su amigo. Tenían una labor importante que cumplir.

…

Agatha Grimm no era una extraña con las batallas difíciles, pero siendo incluso una entre las más prominentes de la generación de "Entrenadores Legendarios", era muy difícil manejar a tantos enemigos y Pokémon a la vez. Había tenido ya que retornar a varios miembros de su equipo por daños o por cansancio. A pesar de todo, la líder del Gimnasio Viridian continuaba manteniendo su línea de defensa, esquivando los ataques mientras Tony y su Arbok continuaban peleando junto a ella.

\- ¡Arbok, Colmillo Venenoso! – gritó Agatha, girando rápidamente hacia su hermano. – ¡Tony, detrás de ti!

El sablazo de un Kabutops falló totalmente a Tony, y el Gengar se zambulló entre el suelo, haciéndose un charco de oscuridad y escurriéndose por debajo del fósil. El Grimm más joven se materializó detrás de él, soltando una ráfaga de Brillo Mágico en el Pokémon de Agua a quemarropa y enviándolo lejos, directo a una pila de varios fósiles derrotados.

Arbok lo estaba haciendo bien, saltando y enrollándose alrededor de un Cradily antes de hundirle sus colmillos púrpuras en la piel de roca del Pokémon tipo Hierba. El Pokémon prehistórico se sacudió violentamente, pero el Pokémon de Agatha no soltó su agarre. Y entonces, varios Armaldos y Archeops se reunieron alrededor del Cradily, embistiendo a Arbok con su cuerpo y manteniendo al Cradily aplastado contra su peso, al parecer sin que les importara el Pokémon de Hierba en tanto lograran destruir a la serpiente. Agatha retrocedió al ver gritar de dolor a su primer compañero bajo el peso de los Pokémon, lo suficiente para regresarlo a su Pokébola, y dejando a Tony como su único Pokémon activo.

La líder de gimnasio echó una mirada al campo de batalla: aunque ya habían podido derrotar a cerca de un centenar de fósiles, más y más de ellos seguían apareciendo, como si toda la población de la isla fuera convergiendo hacia ellos. Su mirada se desvió hacia Tony, y su pequeño hermano se puso junto a ella, jadeando y respirando a bocanadas mientras intentaba poner un rostro valiente, y luego miró hacia sus muchos sanos y viciosos oponentes que les cortaban cualquier ruta posible de escape. La mayor de los Grimm sacudió su cabeza, suspirando. No tenían casi posibilidades de lograrlo.

\- Bueno, siempre supe que algún día Sammy terminaría matándome de alguna manera. –Agatha soltó una risa amarga, y su mirada se ensombreció apenas un poco mientras miraba a su hermano. – Lo siento, Tony.

Los dos hermanos se agarraron de las manos, intercambiando una mirada de determinación antes de enfocarse en los enemigos que tenían enfrente. Si ese era su final, por lo menos se asegurarían de que fuese uno bueno. Pero afortunadamente, eso no iba a suceder.

\- ¡Charizard, Lanzallamas!

Un poderoso torrente de llamas atravesó el aire, con la fuerza y sorpresa suficiente para captar la atención de todos. Agatha y Tony también miraron hacia arriba, viendo a Samuel y Adalbert mirando a los combatientes desde un punto elevado que estaba cerca. Al lado de su rival se encontraba su viejo Charizard, demasiado golpeado, herido y cansado para representar alguna amenaza. Y aun así, Samuel sonreía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pokémon.

\- Gracias, viejo amigo. Descansa bien.

Su amigo y rival recuperó a su inicial, y Agatha entendió que solo lo hicieron para hacer que todos enfocaran su atención en ellos. El por qué haría algo tan suicida escapaba a su comprensión, y rápidamente entrecerró los ojos, confusa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás…?

\- ¡Adalbert, cubre mi rastro! – gritó Samuel, volteando a ver a su amigo.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Samuel saltó desde el punto elevado, justo en medio de todos los Pokémon que atacaban. Adalbert lo siguió directo en sus pasos, arrojándoles varias bayas a los Pokémon para mantenerlos distraídos lo suficiente para que su amigo siguiera adelante. Ninguno de los hermanos Grimm entendió exactamente lo que planeaban los científicos, pero entendía lo suficiente para saber que varios Pokémon a punto de lanzarse a matar a su amigo no serían buenos para sus planes. Ella intercambió una mirada con Tony y su hermano le dio un pulgar arriba, enfocando sus ojos para ejecutar otra Mirada Maligna, atrapando a los Pokémon que los rodeaban donde estaban igual que antes, lo suficiente para que Sam llegara a salvo junto a ella, con una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Gracias, Agatha, lo necesitaba. – dijo Samuel con honestidad, tomando un profundo respiro y escaneando la multitud reunida de Pokémon a su alrededor. Adalbert hizo lo mismo, encarando de nuevo a su amigo, y asintiendo.

\- Ya deberíamos estar listos.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó Oak. Agatha arqueó de nuevo una ceja, mientras Tony ladeaba su cabeza con confusión.

\- ¿En qué rayos están pensando ustedes dos? ¿Por qué volvieron con tanta prisa aquí?

\- Es el único camino de vuelta, y no hay otra ruta alternativa. – Metiendo la mano en su mochila, su amigo cogió el dispositivo esférico en el que había trabajado durante tantos años. – Digamos que tendremos que hacer una pequeña prueba para ver si funciona.

\- ¿Aquí? – Agatha frunció el cejo, más perdida todavía.

\- Es eso, o que nos maten. – Samuel se encogió de hombros. – Y para asegurarme de que funcione, necesitaré estar en el centro de todo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Antes de que Agatha pudiera verle sentido a los estúpidos planes de Samuel, un grito penetrante resonó en el aire, y todos los Pokémon fósiles empezaron a moverse de nuevo, corriendo hacia Samuel y empezando a lanzar una ráfaga de ataques en su dirección. Los tres humanos se movieron para esquivar el asalto, mientras Tony hacía lo mejor que podía para mantener a los enemigos a raya. Sin embargo, era claro quién llevaba la ventaja.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca, Sam! – gritó Adalbert, evitando una Hidrobomba de un Omastar cercano. Y sin más preámbulo, Samuel agarró el prototipo y lo sostuvo frente a él con un gesto fruncido y lleno de determinación.

\- ¡Adelante!

Samuel presionó un botón en el dispositivo, justo cuando todos los Pokémon se preparaban para converger a su alrededor. Una enorme cantidad de energía empezó a cargarse alrededor del prototipo, y al sentir el peligro todos los Pokémon se acercaron más y más. Adalbert se mantuvo cerca de su amigo, listo para defenderlo, mientras los hermanos Grimm hacían lo propio.

El instrumento del Proyecto Coexistencia comenzaba a brillar. Los Pokémon se acercaron más que nunca, listos para atacar.

Y entonces, una enorme ráfaga de energía salió del dispositivo. Era un flujo continuo e imparable de radiación y sentimientos, algo que los Pokémon trataban de combatir desesperadamente, mientras Sam continuaba sosteniéndolo en alto y triunfante, como si fuese él quien le daba poder.

Mientras el dispositivo se estabilizaba, su salida de energía decreció lenta e inexorablemente, hasta que se quedó en un ruido leve y casi inaudible sin efectos visibles. Hasta los Pokémon dejaron de combatirlo, simplemente se quedaron dónde estaban mirando con expresiones vacías, como si estuvieran confundidos sobre qué hacer. Hasta Tony se notaba algo nervioso, con una mano sobre la cabeza mientras gruñía. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, y mantuvieron los ojos enfocados en las acciones de los Pokémon prehistóricos.

\- ¿Dio resultado...? – preguntó Agatha, con los ojos fijos en la expresión confusa de su hermano. Ninguno de los investigadores replicó, todavía mirando fijamente a sus agresores. Poco a poco, los Pokémon parecieron recuperar el sentido, con los ojos fijos en sus futuras presas.

Y entonces, simplemente les dirigieron una mirada confusa, algunos hasta intrigados, otros simplemente perdiendo interés. Ninguno de ellos quería atacar. Estaban pacificados.

Los ojos de Agatha se fijaron en Tony, que tenía una expresión bastante relajada mientras levantaba los brazos y los estiraba, asintiéndole a su hermana para confirmar que se encontraba bien. Al no ver más amenaza, las mentes más brillantes en las naciones de Entrenadores y Guardianes sonrieron triunfantes.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Samuel, sosteniendo el prototipo funcional más alto que antes.

\- ¡Realmente funcionó, Sam! ¡El Proyecto Coexistencia funciona! – exclamó Adalbert, y Samuel asintió, mirando junto con su amigo los frutos de sus años de trabajo.

\- ¡Ahora definitivamente podremos cambiar al mundo!

Mientras los Pokémon salvajes los dejaban en paz y se retiraban de vuelta a los confines de Isla Suprema, los hermanos Grimm también sonrieron. Contra todo pronóstico, ese par de idiotas realmente habían encontrado una forma de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

…

Mientras el barco comenzaba su lento viaje de retorno de regreso a Alola, y el cielo empezaba a tornarse color carmesí, Samuel y Adalbert no pudieron evitar chequear y tomar notas de cada elemento de su ahora funcional prototipo, solo en caso de que algo saliera mal y tuvieran que reiniciar todo desde cero. Al final, lograron llevarse consigo una parte más que considerable del suelo de Isla Suprema, lo suficiente para que les durara hasta que encontraran una forma de replicar sus efectos y características.

Y así, los dos investigadores se quedaron frente a un escritorio en la cubierta del barco, escribiendo notas por todos lados, mientras Agatha y Tony observaban divertidos. Hasta Booker, que estaba tan ocupado manejando el barco, les dio una sonrisa de aprobación a su hermano y a Samuel.

\- ¿Es decir que con esta cosa, pueden asegurarse que no habrá más problemas con Pokémon salvajes? – preguntó Agatha, observando el invento. Tony pareció sentir curiosidad para tocarlo con el dedo, pero se abstuvo casi de inmediato.

\- Eso sería una exageración, pero definitivamente ayudará a hacer las vidas de todos más simples en el mundo, lento pero seguro. Habrá menos Pokémon sociópatas o asesinos. – La mirada de Samuel se tornó sombría por un segundo, pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa entusiasta mientras les asentía a los hermanos Grimm. – Gracias por la ayuda, a los dos.

\- Solo vinimos a ayudarlos a espantar algunos Pokémon. – dijo Agatha negando con la cabeza. – Ustedes son los que deberían recibir los agradecimientos.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo, dándoles a ambos investigadores una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. Aunque siguiera forzado a permanecer como un Gengar, saber que su amigo estaba feliz por los resultados les dio a Samuel algo de paz mental. Agatha cruzó los brazos, con su siempre presente sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ahora por fin podrán revelarle su proyecto al mundo, y todo serán rayos de sol y arcoíris, ¿no?

Al oír eso, Samuel y Adalbert dejaron de tomar notas con sus escritos, e intercambiaron miradas rápidas. Agatha levantó una ceja, y Oak exhaló antes de aclararse la garganta, pasando la mirada de su colega a su vieja rival con intranquilidad.

\- Acerca de eso… – El investigador obliviano le asintió, y la expresión de Samuel se tornó seria. –Hastings y yo ya acordamos que su participación se mantendrá en secreto, y que los detalles específicos del Proyecto Coexistencia no serán divulgados.

Agatha, Tony y Booker se giraron hacia ellos, con los ojos ensanchados del shock. Ambos, Samuel y Adalbert negaron con la cabeza. La reacción ya se la esperaban, incluso después de las discusiones que los investigadores habían hecho respecto al tema.

\- ¿Y por qué, exactamente? – preguntó Agatha, con un tono duro y una mirada demandante.

\- Créeme, no fue una decisión fácil. – Samuel se quitó el sudor de la cara, mirando hacia el mar. – Nuestra meta era hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Si revelamos lo que hicimos, con ambas facciones todavía en guerra, nos ejecutarán a ambos por traición y nunca implementarán lo que hicimos. Eso haría que todos estos años de trabajo hayan sido por nada.

\- Yo podría fácilmente vender el Proyecto Coexistencia como una especie de "Styler pasivo", en lo que concierne a la Unión de Guardianes y cómo aplicar nuestra investigación allá. – dijo Adalbert, acariciándose el bigote. – Así que no tengo problemas con darle todo el crédito a Samuel para que pueda ayudar a las naciones de Entrenadores y neutrales.

Luego le dio a su amigo una palmadita en la espalda. Samuel apreciaba el gesto, a pesar de que no le hizo sentirse menos culpable por tomar todo el crédito. Era necesario, pero no tan ideal como podría haber sido. Aun así, asintió y le sonrió, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

\- Me aseguraré de mantenerme discreto con las partes importantes. Fuera de algunas teorías de conspiraciones, estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá nada malo una vez que los resultados se vean.

\- Es decir que lo que hicieron fue totalmente inútil para detener el conflicto. – Agatha frunció el cejo, desviando la mirada de su amigo.

\- En lo más mínimo. Adalbert y yo podemos seguir trabajando en implementar nuestros hallazgos por nuestra cuenta cuando sea necesario, podemos seguir trabajando juntos, y mejorar nuestras investigaciones en el proceso para evitar que nuestras regiones sigan experimentando accidentes que puedan inducir otras guerras. Es un intercambio por la posibilidad que no estamos seguros de que las cosas vayan bien en este momento. – Samuel puso los brazos en jarras, con la sonrisa más radiante que antes. – Podría no ser un efecto tan grande como podríamos pedirlo, pero ayudará a mejorar las cosas y asegurará que ocurran menos tragedias en este mundo. Las sonrisas en los rostros de todos son la única recompensa que necesito.

Agatha continuó mirando a su amigo, pero finalmente se rio, para sorpresa de todos. Le dio un golpecito juguetón restándole importancia.

\- De verdad terminaste convirtiéndote en Pallet Oak, al final.

\- Ya te lo dije, ¿no es así? – Samuel también se rio. – No soy Pallet Oak, Soy Samuel Oak. Y me aseguraré de mantener mi promesa.

Agatha, Tony, Adalbert e incluso Booker también le sonrieron, todos con aprobación por lo que habían hecho. Y con ese conocimiento y la felicidad con ellos, se giraron hacia el sol que empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, bajando la cortina de la era de Pokémon híper agresivos y abriendo camino hacia un futuro mejor y más brillante.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo presente…**_

\- Acabo de entregar el paquete a la Fundación Oak por la Paz, ya todo debería estar bien. Por ahora, tengo otros compromisos qué cumplir.

Samuel asintió, hablando con su joven amigo Tracey al otro lado de la pantalla, ajustándose sobre su asiento en el medio de su laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Me parece bien. Espero que disfrutes de tu tiempo en Ciudad New Tork. Y gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

Tracey sonrió y se despidió del Profesor, antes de apagar su videoteléfono y dejando a Oak de frente con la pantalla negra. Con lo ocupado que estaba, le agradaba saber que podía contar con personas como Tracey para que lo ayudaran. Una pena que no pudiera ser su asistente a tiempo completo.

Aun así le alegró que la rama en las Islas Decolore de la Fundación Oak por la Paz podría continuar su trabajo en el Proyecto Coexistencia sin problemas: le llevó más tiempo de lo que habría querido prepararlo todo, elegir a cada miembro que se uniría al esfuerzo para pacificar a los Pokémon salvajes, y en general asegurarse que la la organización fuese tan eficiente como fuera posible sin conocer cada detalle de lo que tenían que hacer, pero una vez que todo estaba organizado, las cosas salieron bastante bien, y solo ocasionalmente necesitaron de su ayuda y consejo. Después de lo frenéticos que fueron los primeros años, le alegró poder finalmente descansar con esa área particular de su trabajo.

El viejo profesor sacudió su cabeza y se preparó para volver a trabajo, pero entonces su videoteléfono recibió otra llamada entrante. El hombre arqueó una ceja, hasta que reconoció el tono que había registrado para ese particular canal de comunicaciones. Se permitió sonreír de manera cansada.

Apresurado como siempre, fue lo que pensó Samuel mientras presionaba los botones requeridos. Por suerte, ya se había asegurado que su propio estudio estuviera a salvo de cualquier cámara espía o dispositivos similares, y la mayoría de sus asistentes ya estaban fuera por ese día.

Y por supuesto, al otro lado de la llamada se encontraba un distinguido profesor con una mota de pelo blanco y un impresionante bigote del mismo color, que todavía mantenía el mismo entusiasmo de su juventud mientras reconocía a su igual. Samuel se ajustó sobre su asiento, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Adalbert. ¿Cómo va tu progreso? La rama de las Islas Decolore acaba de recibir las partes que necesitan, seguro volveremos al progreso normal muy pronto.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Aquí las cosas también van muy bien, la Unión de Guardianes acaba de hacer una relocalización masiva de especies en peligros, y me tomé algo de tiempo para ver si necesitan tiempo para ser pacificados. – La sonrisa de Hastings se tornó más amplia y orgullosa. – Pero parece que no habrá necesidad de eso.

\- Qué bien. – Samuel suspiró de alivio. – Entre más tiempo pasa, menos tenemos que operar en la población de Pokémon salvajes.

\- Es bueno saber cuánto ha cambiado el mundo gracias a nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

El Profesor Oak hizo una pausa, con su mente vagando de vuelta a casi cuatro décadas antes. Una vez que regresaron de su viaje a Isla Suprema, comenzó a hacer preparaciones para implementar sus hallazgos, tratando de convencer a la comunidad científica y a los jefes de gobierno de la validez de su investigación. Recibió muchas críticas y fue acusado de falsa pseudociencia, pero había acumulado suficientes credenciales para probar el Proyecto Coexistencia a escala pequeña. Una vez que los resultados salieron a la luz, la mayoría de sus detractores cambiaron de opinión rápidamente. Los gobiernos empezaron a implementar su investigación por todas partes, manteniendo la información de lo que se hacía como información clasificada más allá de darle a Oak el crédito, algo que le alegraba ya que eso mantenía los elementos derivados de la tecnología de los Guardianes en el proyecto como un secreto. Los esfuerzos hacia la paz también habían ayudado a aliviar las tensiones de la Guerra Entrenadores-Guardianes al acercarse a su final, llevando a un armisticio y al fin de las hostilidades entre la O.T.E.A y la Unión de Guardianes. Las cosas estaban muy lejos de "mejorar", pero era un buen primer paso.

De momento, el éxito del Proyecto Coexistencia continuaba creciendo, permitiéndole a Oak alcanzar un nivel antes impensable de fama y prestigio, lo suficiente como para establecer la Fundación Oak por la Paz para asegurarse que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, se beneficiara monetariamente de ella o la empleara para cualquier propósito que no fuese pacífico. Todos sus pares científicos le acusaron de ser un idiota que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero entre lo que pasó con Adalbert y el Styler de Captura, y que algunos hombres de la milicia le estaban preguntando si podía crear algo que pudiera incrementar los niveles de agresividad para usar contra los Guardianes, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Y con eso, incluso con los ocasionales grupos pequeños de Pokémon salvajes que eran demasiado fuertes o tercos para rechazar el ser pacificados, los cuales irónicamente incluían a una bandada de Spearows justo al lado de Pueblo Paleta, el mundo lentamente cambiaba más y más: con cada generación de Pokémon pasándole a la nueva su disposición pacífica, los entrenadores por fin podían emprender sus viajes sin temer por sus vidas a cada giro, el límite de Pokémon que uno podía llevar consigo en cualquier momento fue reducido a seis, y la relación simbiótica de la gente y los Pokémon creció a niveles insospechados, abriendo la puerta a más interacciones y desarrollos de lo que Oak se imaginó que serían posibles.

Entre las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado estaba la relación entre los Entrenadores y Guardianes, todavía trabados en guerra fría que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Con menos Pokémon salvajes que provocaran incidentes, la posibilidad de que estallaran las hostilidades de nuevo había bajado drásticamente, pero seguía siendo tangible casi a diario. Y dándose cuenta de ello, Samuel negó con la cabeza.

\- Me alegro de lo que hemos hecho, pero sigo pensando que pudimos haberlo hecho mejor.

Adalbert no le respondió de inmediato. Samuel se imaginó que probablemente ya se había hartado de su constante insatisfacción con todo el asunto. Sin embargo, se ajustó el abrigo y miró fijamente a su amigo.

\- Uno siempre puede mejorar, seguro, y estoy de acuerdo en que desearía que nuestras regiones dejaran este odio estúpido y anticuado que se tienen unas a otras. – Su gesto fruncido se tornó más duro, hasta que se transformó en una de sus sonrisas características. – Pero aun así, creo que hemos mucho por el mundo. Gracias a nosotros, ser un entrenador ya no es un camino tan mortal como solía serlo, hemos alcanzado un cierto grado de paz, y lo más importante, hemos garantizado la seguridad de muchas personas por las generaciones venideras. El progreso no puede ocurrir todo a la vez, pero yo diría que fuimos los catalizadores de algo grande.

Samuel negó con la cabeza. En las décadas desde aquella fatídica investigación, habían discutido los pros y contras de su enfoque más de una vez, y ahora la discusión parecía más como correr en círculos a pesar de estar de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas. No podía decir que no hicieron nada para mejorar al mundo, pero hubo muchas veces en las que se preguntaba si deberían haber revelado que el Proyecto Coexistencia fue el resultado de Entrenadores y Guardianes trabajando juntos. Pero rápidamente se sacudió esos pensamientos. Perderse en lo que podría haber sido solo le traía lamentos y arrepentimientos, y no podía permitirse sentir eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Con otro suspiro, Samuel volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos de su amigo. – ¿Crees que llegaremos a ver que Entrenadores y Guardianes lleguen a una verdadera paz durante lo que nos quede de vida?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Ya estamos haciéndonos viejos. Quizás juguemos un papel en lograr dicha paz, quizás sea un esfuerzo de la próxima generación, o de la que sigue después. El futuro es muy difícil de juzgar. – Adalbert se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión permaneció serena. – Hemos vivido tiempos interesantes, con la Explosión de Nacidos Bloodliners y muchos cambios que han sucedido a nuestro alrededor. Presiento que algo sucederá, tarde o temprano.

\- Cierto. – Oak volvió a suspirar, sacando una sonrisa propia. – Solo nos queda esperar para verlo.

\- Sí. No podemos evitar que el futuro venga, y espero con ansias ver hacia dónde nos llevará.

Samuel pensó en ello, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia afuera del laboratorio, donde muchos Pokémon pertenecientes a diferentes entrenadores pasaban su tiempo juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo en armonía. Un lugar como ese jamás habría podido existir cuando él y Adalbert eran jóvenes.

Terminó riéndose de sus propias preocupaciones. Recordar todo lo que habían logrado le ayudaba a darse cuenta que Adalbert tenía razón, pues por todo el bien que podrían haber hecho, todavía podían hacer mucho más en lo que les quedaba de vida. Tal vez estaba bien: ellos habían hecho su parte y era tiempo de que la nueva generación ayudara a mejorar las cosas, confiarles el futuro como su abuelo lo hizo con él.

El presente era más brillante que el pasado, y él solo podía esperar que él y Adalbert pudiera vivir para ver un futuro todavía más brillante por delante.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, por fin que lo acabo, todo el día para terminar de traducirlo, pero bien que valió la pena. De paso, este fue publicado en dos partes, pero viendo que las dos fueron posteadas el mismo día, supuse que daba igual si lo subía como oneshot.

Bien, con este celebramos el segundo Reset-Aniversario de **Viroro-Kun,** y se esclarece otro de los misterios más importantes de esta saga: específicamente lo que hizo Oak para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y más pacífico, y cómo estuvo involucrado el Profesor Hastings en ello. De anécdota, esto no estaba planeado originalmente, al menos no de parte de **Crossoverpairinglover** , pero entre tormentas de ideas, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo para responderla. Creo que fue bastante interesante, especialmente como una forma de explorar la amistad entre los dos científicos a pesar de vivir en naciones que están en conflicto entre ellas. Aquí viene el ejemplo más grande de cómo podrían resultar las cosas si los Entrenadores y Guardianes fueran capaces de enterrar sus diferencias. Esperemos que pronto puedan revelar lo que hicieron y que todos puedan seguir su ejemplo.

Terminando por hoy, les anuncio que ya tengo preparado mi siguiente oneshot, pero esperaré un par de días más para subirlo para no opacar este en su aniversario. Gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Por ahora, y para terminar en una nota humorística, aquí un par de omakes, el primero de canonicidad ambigua, y el segundo obviamente nula, pero para que se rían un poco. Nos vemos en unos días.

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 por Viroro-Kun**

Samuel suspiró, sentado sobre la hierba verde afuera de Pueblo New Bark, y su inicial Charmeleon se unía a él en su insatisfacción. Esperaba que esa pequeña desviación a Johto pudiera haber sido una forma de relajarse, y lo primero que pasó fue que se encontró con su rival Agatha y su hermano pequeño que iban por el mismo camino en las Cataratas Tohjo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ella lo indujo a probar que era más fuerte que ella. Le dio una paliza completa, y se fue mientras se reía de él y de Charmeleon. Aunque en su defensa, estaban bastante bien preparados para una pelea y sabían lo que Agatha podría haber usado contra él, pero aun así logró sorprenderlo usando sus propias tácticas contra él.

\- Quizás deberíamos buscar algunos Pokémon nuevos para nuestro equipo. – musitó Samuel. Charmeleon asintió ante su sugerencia. Pero antes de poder elegir qué Pokémon buscar, una voz desconocida llamó al chico.

\- ¡Saludos, amigo mío! Qué preciosa mañana, ¿no te parece?

Samuel se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver quién estaba detrás de él: un hombre en sus veintitantos, con varias capas de ropa elegante y extremadamente impecable, completa con un sombrero de copa y monóculo. Se encontraba sirviéndose algo de té directo de una tetera en una taza mientras caminaba hacia el chico, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El entrenador y su inicial rápidamente intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de volver a encarar al hombre.

\- Uhm... ¿supongo?

El sujeto extraño de fino traje simplemente se rio, tomando un sorbo de su té y dejándolo de vuelta, sin dejar de servirse más.

\- En verdad, ¡este es el encuentro más maravilloso y sobresaliente de todos! – Enfatizó sus palabras sacudiendo la taza de arriba abajo, sin importarle la bebida derramada, hasta que señaló con su dedo a Sam. – ¡Pues tú, mi querido amigo, acabas de ser bendecido con el privilegio de conocerme a mí, el Sujeto!

\- ¿El Sujeto? – Samuel parpadeó confuso.

\- Una excelente pregunta, ciertamente. Una que merece una respuesta apropiada. – El Sujeto levantó su taza en alto, vertiendo más té en ella mientras hablaba y terminando con una buena ducha como resultado. – ¡Soy el hombre más espléndida y elegantemente vestido en todas las regiones conocidas, el prestigioso heredero de la antigua tradición de los Sujetos, guardián del arte perdido de la captura de Pokémon! ¡Solo unos pocos pueden dominarlo, y menos todavía pueden instruir a otros en él! – Luego apuntó con la tetera a Samuel, con la expresión muy seria. – ¡Tú, muchacho! ¿Acaso ansías la gloria? ¿Deseas atrapar el sol y usarlo para que te ilumine un camino hacia la victoria y la fama eterna? ¿Arrojar tu leyenda hacia el cielo, más alto que nunca, en el cosmos donde solo las verdaderas estrellas graban sus historias para el recuerdo de toda la eternidad?

\- Yo... supongo que sí. – Samuel se rascó el cuello, levantando una ceja. – Entonces, ¿le enseñas a la gente cómo atrapar Pokémon, más o menos?

\- Eso es una sobre simplificación excesiva, querido muchacho. Soy un maestro de la vida, la moda la captura, y de la filosofía, pues capturar a un Pokémon es como acariciar a un amante, un acto por el cual la pasión y la finesa son tan importantes como el acto en sí mismo. – El hombre sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té, dándole al chico una mirada inquisitiva. – Pero me temo que tienes mucho que necesitas arreglarte. Tu guardarropa, para empezar. ¿En serio esperas que los Pokémon se sientan atraídos a alguien con un gusto tan pobre en la ropa?

Samuel frunció el cejo, mirándose su ropa.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con atrapar Pokémon?

\- Para el ojo no entrenado, puede que no tenga nada que ver, pero es una parte crucial del proceso. – El hombre se dio la vuelta, derramando té a diestra y siniestra. – ¡Ahora ven, pues te instruiré en el arte! ¡Sigue mis pasos a tu glorioso destino! ¡Seré tu guía, y para cuando termine nuestro entrenamiento, tú serás el Rey de todos los Sujetos!

Y con eso, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó todavía tomándose su té como si no pasara nada, aun decantándose en la gloria que esperaba a Samuel en su futuro después se seguirlo. Luego de eso, Samuel y Charmeleon solo necesitaron echar una mirada para decidir irse por el otro lado y no mirar atrás hasta que llegaran a Pueblo Cherrygrove.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 por Ander Arias:**

\- Podría ser. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – Samuel se arrodilló en el suelo, y poniendo una mano sobre la hierba comenzó a jalarla.

Luego se fue de espaldas cuando un disparo de energía psíquica concentrada casi lo golpea. Se quedó congelado, el miedo le enchinó la piel y miró hacia arriba, viendo que a Adalbert le pasaba lo mismo junto a él.

\- _¡¿Qué mierdas están haciendo en mi casa, par de bastardos?! –_ gritó una voz furiosa y chillona dentro de sus cabezas. Mientras el investigador obliviano ayudaba a su compañero kantoniano a levantarse, los dos notaron a un pequeño Pokemon rosa flotando enfrente de ellos. El Pokémon Mítico conocido como Mew.

\- Es un Mew... – dijo Hastings asombrado. – ¿Y puede hablar?

\- Creo que está utilizando telepatía para comunicarse con nosotros. Está visiblemente enojado, aunque no me esperaba que tuviese un vocabulario tan colorido. De acuerdo, déjame manejar esto. – replicó Oak, volviéndose hacia el Pokémon rosa y empezando a hablar, tratando de sonar lo más amigable y poco amenazante posible. – Hey, sé que acabamos de irrumpir en tu hogar, pero…

 _\- Por todos los infiernos que lo hicieron. –_ los interrumpió Mew, sacando lo que parecía ser un par de Uzis. – _¡Saluden a mis amiguitos!_

Ambos investigadores notaron que no lucían como armas de fuego ordinarias. Tenían ojos en los lados, y una ornata pieza de tela pegada de las recámaras.

\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Es un Doublade en forma unovana! ¡Creí que estaban extintos! – exclamó el profesor castaño, ignorando el peligro mientras se acercaba a examinar al Pokémon con armas de fuego. Hastings rápidamente agarró a Oak por el cuello de la camisa y de un jalón salió corriendo con él.

 _\- ¡COMAN PLOMO, HIJOS DE PUTA! –_ escucharon gritar la voz furiosa de Mew dentro de sus cabezas, antes que el aire se llenara con los ruidos de ráfagas de disparos, mientras los dos investigadores salían corriendo por sus vidas.


	4. Interludio de Isla Blastoise

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de la Isla Blastoise**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

* * *

 **Summary:** Luego de ganar la Medalla Volcán, Ash y sus amigos toman un ligero descanso antes de coger el ferry para irse de Cinnabar. Sin embargo, cuando un Wartortle aparece para pedirles ayuda, tendrán una última aventura antes de emprender su viaje de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Eventos ocurren durante el capítulo 38 de la historia principal.

* * *

 ** _Región de Kanto, Isla Cinnabar…_**

Tras una gran victoria y otra bien ganada medalla de gimnasio, Ash y compañía se fueron a celebrar con algunos deliciosos helados. O al menos, todos a excepción de Iris, que finalmente sucumbió a su falta de sueño, y encontró una cómoda almohada en el hombro del pelinegro.

En tiempos muy lejanos, Misty le habría dado una buena regañina o la habría retirado de un jalón, pero simplemente no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. La morena necesitaba descansar.

Y después de hacerlo, una vez que se despertó llena de energía de nuevo, pudieron relatarle cuál sería su siguiente destino: Pueblo Paleta, el lugar de nacimiento de Ash. Faltando unos cuantos meses para la Liga Pokémon, parecía tan buen lugar como cualquiera para pasar el tiempo. Y también… el inminente encuentro con la madre de Ash, a quien sin duda se sentían muy ansiosas de conocer.

Sin embargo, todavía faltaban algunas horas para que zarpara el barco fuera de Isla Cinnabar. Hasta entonces y para pasar el tiempo, Iris propuso hacer algo de entrenamiento de último minuto. Nada pesado, solo algo de entrenamiento físico sin usar sus poderes.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – decía Misty, bloqueando las palmadas que intentaba darle Iris usando sus antebrazos. – Vamos, ponle un poco más de empeño, ¿no?

\- Dije que fuese un entrenamiento ligero. – replicó la chica salvaje. Entretanto, Anabel y Ash solamente se quedaban observando, mientras sus Pokémon se encontraban ocupados en peleas de práctica.

\- Vamos, que no te dé miedo. – insistió Misty. – Me has puesto a hacer cosas mucho peores.

\- Hoy pareces inusualmente motivada. – replicó Iris, esquivando un par de tajos de las manos de Misty, seguidos de una patada alta agachándose.

La pelirroja empezó a insistir, aumentando el ritmo de sus golpes. Si Iris no quería atacarla, lo haría ella misma. Primero una palmada a la cara, después al pecho, y luego una patada baja hacia los tobillos. Todos fueron desviados o esquivados fácilmente, pero Misty no se amilanó. En vez de eso, continuó, sin darse cuenta que estaba imprimiéndole más fuerza a cada golpe.

La pelea se detuvo abruptamente cuando, tras esquivar un golpe a la cara agachándose, Iris empujó a Misty con ambas palmas, directo al estómago para sacarle el aire, y luego dio una patada baja para hacerla caer sobre su retaguardia. Por suerte, la arena amortiguó su aterrizaje, así que no le dolió mucho.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente. – dijo Iris.

\- No, no lo es. – dijo Misty tratando de ponerse de pie. – Todavía puedo con un par de asaltos más.

\- Estás agotada, puedo verlo. – dijo Iris. – Esforzarse está bien, pero no hay que abusar del cuerpo más de lo necesario.

\- Te estoy diciendo que…

\- Misty… – la interrumpió Iris, alzando la mano. – Aprecio tu entusiasmo, pero no hay que sobre esforzarse. ¿O es que quieres lastimarte o algo así?

\- Yo no…

 _\- ¿Puedo sugerir algo?_ – intervino Anabel. – _Misty, podemos ir a practicar técnicas de meditación. Así entrenamos la mente y puedes descansar el cuerpo._

\- Eso suena bien. – dijo Iris. – Misty, ve con Anabel. Yo seguiré entrenando con Ash.

\- Pero yo…

\- Misty, hazle caso. – dijo Ash. – Te vendría bien descansar, en serio. Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Misty quiso protestar, pero finalmente la convencieron al ver que la superaban tres a una. Resignada, se fue con Anabel a otra parte de la playa un poco más alejada, aunque no muy lejos de Iris y Ash. Ya una vez allí, se sentaron en la arena y cruzaron las piernas.

\- _Relájate y despeja tu mente. –_ dijo Anabel. – _Olvídate de tus preocupaciones, y trata de pensar solo en cosas agradables. No dejes que nada te interrumpa._

\- De acuerdo. – dijo la pelirroja.

Aunque le parecía aburrido (fuera de los pensamientos de dejar a Ash e Iris a solas), Misty tuvo que admitir que sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arena, escuchando el rumor de las olas golpeando contra la orilla, le resultaba bastante relajante. Quizás Iris y el resto tenían razón al decir que intentaba esforzarse más de lo necesario.

\- "De nuevo, si me canso o me lastimo, tal vez Anabel o Ash podrían utilizar Pulso Curativo conmigo." – pensó. Claro, podían fácilmente reponerle su energía y curarle cualquier herida.

Quizás… sería bueno tener una habilidad así. Algo con lo que pudiera reponerse a sí misma y aguantar por más tiempo. Tenía que ser más fuerte… más fuerte para poder proteger a Ash…

\- "Hmm… tal vez esto funciona mejor de lo que pensé." – De pronto empezó a sentir que la fatiga se iba. Lento pero seguro… a cada tanto sentía un poco del cansancio desvanecerse, y ser reemplazada por una sensación revigorizante. Tal vez solo necesitaba poner su mente en ello.

\- _Misty… –_ dijo de pronto Anabel dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Misty. – ¿No se supone que no debes interrumpir mi meditación?

\- _No es eso. –_ insistió la telépata, con un tono que sonaba entre sorprendido y preocupado. – _Abre los ojos y ve lo que estás haciendo._

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? – Misty no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, pues rápidamente vio lo que estaba haciendo, y por qué Anabel sonaba preocupada.

A su alrededor, específicamente al nivel de su cintura, estaban orbitando un par de anillos de agua, que resplandecían con una luz extraña a cada tantos segundos, momento en el cual sintió de nuevo esa energía fluyendo dentro de ella.

\- Esto es…

\- _¿Aqua Anillo? –_ preguntó Anabel. – _Misty, no se suponía que usáramos nuestros poderes._

\- Yo no… – Misty miró alarmada a su alrededor solo para comprobar que no hubiese nadie más que pudiese haberla visto mientras hacía eso. Por fortuna, los anillos de agua dejaron de orbitar y se deshicieron en un salpicón, para alivio de ambas chicas.

\- _¿Qué sucedió? Creí que este sería un simple entrenamiento físico._

\- No fue mi intención. – dijo Misty. – Es solo que… deseé tener un poco más de energía para resistir un poco más, y luego…

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. Por su parte, Anabel se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, como una forma de indicar que tal vez ya habían tenido suficiente de ese entrenamiento por el momento. Misty aceptó el gesto, recordando por un momento su primer encuentro, cuando la telépata la salvó de Vedia en la Planta de Energía.

\- _Estás pensando en Ash de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

No era una pregunta realmente. No tendría sentido mentirle tampoco, así que solo la miró fijamente a los ojos, y con un suspiro, sonrió de manera ligeramente sarcástica.

\- Es muy extraño, ¿no? Hace unas semanas estaba quejándome por el entrenamiento de Iris, pero ahora… siento que no estoy haciendo suficiente, que debo esforzarme más. Que tengo que hacerme fuerte por él… por Ash, quiero decir. Por si alguien intenta lastimarlo.

Era difícil sacarse de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos. No solo de lo de Sabrina, sino también con la Cazadora J. En ambas ocasiones, Ash había sido secuestrado bajo sus narices y ella no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. El que al final hubiera salido bien librado no cambiaba la sensación que tuvo, de cómo alguien importante para ella, su amigo, casi se lo arrebataba una persona con malas intenciones, y ella no podía más que sentir impotencia y rabia por no haber podido protegerlo.

\- _Tú eres la que lleva más tiempo con él entre nosotras, ¿no? Es obvio que te preocupes por él, y debió ser mucho más duro para ti ver que lo secuestraran no una, sino dos veces._

\- No es solo eso. – dijo Misty. – No puedo explicarlo, pero… ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien, y de pronto sientes como si lo conocieras de toda una vida? ¿No has sentido que de pronto tal vez fueron amigos en otra vida o algo por el estilo, si eso tiene sentido?

\- _No puedo decir que sí… pero hay quienes dicen que hay amistades que trascienden incluso la vida. Quizás no sería tan descabellado._

Anabel sonrió ligeramente. De algún modo eso le resultó reconfortante a Misty, que no pensara que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o algo así. Especialmente porque no tenía idea de cuánto de eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que le gustara Ash, y cuánto venía de esas otras razones que por algún motivo no podía explicar.

\- Sabes, hasta que conocí a Ash, nunca pensé en volverme fuerte por alguien más. He estado sola por mucho tiempo y tenía que cuidar de mí misma. Pero ahora… es como si no pudiese imaginarme mi vida antes de que él llegara.

\- _Él es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?_

Misty asintió. Importante de muchas formas. Como un gran amigo, un compañero de viaje en el que siempre podía confiar, alguien que la inspiraba a dar su máximo esfuerzo para lograr sus sueños… y también alguien a quien quería proteger de cualquiera que le hiciera daño. Y para qué negarlo, le gustaba también como persona, como un chico.

\- Anabel… a ti también te gusta Ash, ¿no es así? – preguntó Misty.

El rubor en las mejillas de la telépata fue suficiente respuesta, aunque a juzgar por como sonreía, probablemente ya Iris le habría hecho la misma pregunta. Eso le facilitaba las cosas.

\- Seré sincera: puede que por dentro sí me sienta un poco celosa. Pero entre más tiempo paso con Ash, y también con ustedes, más puedo entenderlo. Iris tal vez prefiera su fuerza antes que nada, pero reconoce su amabilidad, igual que yo, y estoy segura de que tú también.

\- _No discutiré eso. Personalmente, lo que más me gusta de él es esa actitud alegre y optimista. Aunque a veces…_

Anabel hizo una pausa, y su expresión se tornó ligeramente sombría. Esto llamó la atención de Misty, que inmediatamente decidió inquirir al respecto.

\- ¿A veces qué?

\- _¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre Red la noche después del torneo de Fuchsia, que podía percibir que guardaba mucho dolor en su interior? Pues a veces…_

\- No me digas que… ¿lo has percibido con Ash?

\- _Han sido muy pocas veces y solo por momentos, pero… es como si tuviera algo enterrado en su interior. Algo que también le está causando dolor por algún motivo._

\- ¿No tendrá que ver con… ya sabes, ese sociópata que se limitó a dejárselo de regalo a su madre y luego se fue a hacerlo quién sabe más veces? – preguntó Misty. Esa parecía una respuesta lógica.

\- _No, no lo creo. Esto es desde antes de lo de Sabrina, así que no tiene nada que ver. Es más bien… algo que siente que no puede compartir con nosotras. Creo que tiene miedo de cómo vamos a reaccionar._

Misty involuntariamente se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Ash se estaba guardando un secreto que lo estaba lastimando, y tenía miedo de decírselos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría ser? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza, entremezclándose con el deseo de querer averiguarlo y de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo.

Sin darse cuenta cerró la mano, arrugando los pliegues de su chaqueta abierta. Antes había sentido miedo de que Ash fuese a dejarla por irse con Iris. ¿Sería algo similar? ¿Tendría Ash miedo de que ella, Anabel o Iris lo dejarían si salía a la luz ese secreto suyo, fuese cual fuese? No, eso no podía ser. Misty dudaba que hubiese algo tan terrible que la impulsara a alejarse de él. No viniendo de un chico con un corazón como el de Ash.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sobre cómo podría ayudar a Ash se vieron interrumpidos por el Wartortle que vino corriendo hacia ellas, en clara señal de pánico.

\- Hey, mira eso. – Misty señaló a la tortuga, y Anabel se dio la vuelta.

El Wartortle se detuvo frente a ellas, jadeando un poco para recuperar su aliento. Por un momento Misty se preguntó si era que el Squirtle de Ash había evolucionado, pero en el momento en que oyó su voz, supo que no era el caso. Ella sabía que cada Pokémon tenía una voz distintiva aunque fuesen de la misma especie. La tortuga empezó a agitar los brazos frenéticamente mientras empezaba a gritar.

\- _[¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme! ¡Mis amigos, el Rey, todos van a…!]_

\- Espera un poco. – dijo Misty, agachándose para sujetarlo de los brazos y tratar de calmarlo. – Antes que nada, por favor dime qué te sucede.

En eso vinieron acercándose a toda prisa Ash e Iris, seguidos de los Pokémon que tenían afuera consigo. A la pelirroja no se le escapó que el Squirtle de Ash le echaba una mirada muy extraña al Wartortle, y luego intercambiaba una todavía más extraña con su entrenador. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon ligeramente, pero no tenía tiempo de hacer preguntas, pues el Wartortle empezó a hablar de nuevo, y con mucha urgencia.

\- _[¡Nuestra isla! ¡Humanos malvados! ¡Atacaron nuestro hogar! ¡Todos van a…!]_

\- A ver, empecemos desde el principio. – lo interrumpió Misty. – ¿De dónde vienes, y qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- _[Vengo de una isla cerca de aquí.] –_ les explicó. – _[Nosotros los Wartortles y Squirtles vivíamos en paz bajo la protección de nuestro Rey Blastoise, pero…]_

\- Espera un minuto. – lo detuvo Misty, procediendo a traducir para quienes no hablaban idioma Wartortle. Anabel e Iris asintieron, mientras que Ash y su Squirtle volvían a intercambiar miradas muy misteriosas. ¿Sabrían algo de ello?

\- _[Pero hace unas horas, unos humanos malvados llegaron y nos atacaron.] –_ continuó Wartortle. – _[Sometieron a casi todos con unas máquinas extrañas. Yo solo logré escapar porque el Rey me mandó a volar fuera de la isla en busca de ayuda.]_

Tras haber oído y retraducido todo, la pelirroja había tomado ya una decisión.

\- ¿Dónde está esa isla tuya? – le preguntó. – ¿Puedes llevarnos allá?

\- _[Si pueden nadar, podemos llegar en menos de media hora.]_

 _-_ Podemos hacer algo mejor que eso. Anabel. – dijo Misty mirando a la chica de pelo lavanda. – Puedes teletransportarte a donde sea dentro de tu rango, así nunca hayas estado ahí antes, ¿verdad?

\- _Será más seguro si tengo una imagen clara, pero sí, sí puedo._

 _-_ Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. – dijo Misty poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños. – Debemos ayudar a Wartortle y a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestro barco? – preguntó Iris. – Podríamos perderlo si nos tardamos mucho.

\- Esto es importante. Wartortle vino a pedir ayuda y no podemos negársela. – dijo Misty. – ¿No es así, Ash?

No sabía ni por qué se lo estaba preguntando. En el tiempo que llevaba de viajar con él, siempre ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitara, se lo pidieran o no, y sin importar cuál fuese el problema. Si él podía hacer algo, por poco que fuese, lo haría sin dudar, y ahora ella quería hacer lo mismo.

\- Siempre podemos tomar el de mañana. – dijo el entrenador pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Pikachu. – asintió a su vez el roedor eléctrico sobre su hombro, al igual que todos. Incluso Iris, después de dudar un poco, estuvo de acuerdo al ver que todos estaban a bordo con el plan.

Misty sonrió. Con eso el trato quedaba sellado. Sin más, Anabel le puso la mano al Wartortle en la frente para leerle la mente y obtener imágenes claras de su destino. Hecho esto, todos, humanos y Pokémon se agarraron de las manos en círculo mientras la telépata se concentraba, y los llevaba hacia la isla.

Por lo visto, aún les quedaba una aventura más antes de terminar aquel día.

…

La teletransportación seguía siendo una experiencia psicodélica, pero al menos después de haberla hecho tantas veces aquel día, ya Misty sentía que se estaba acostumbrando. Al menos ya no se mareaba tanto como antes.

Nada, sin embargo, podría haberla preparado para el destino. El grupo había aterrizado sobre la arena, en una isla cuya más prominente característica era la montaña con forma de caparazón de Squirtle que se alzaba sobre el centro. Pero lo que otrora habría sido un paraíso tropical para los Pokémon que la habitaban, ahora solo era un vestigio de caos y destrucción. Árboles quemados o partidos, cráteres de explosiones en el suelo, y huellas de orugas de tanque en la arena. Quienquiera que hubiese pasado por allí no había escatimado en causar daños colaterales.

\- Esto es… terrible. – dijo cuando finalmente recuperó el habla. – ¿Quién podría haber hecho todo esto?

\- No me sorprendería que fuese esa mujer J. – dijo Iris.

Misty le echó una mirada a la chica salvaje, y se percató que estaba apretando sus puños. Si era alguien que quería capturar Pokémon era posible, pero después de su experiencia cuando secuestró a Ash, una parte de ella esperaba que no fuese esa mujer, con sus debidas disculpas a Iris y su familia. Aunque se hubieran vuelto más fuertes, y que ahora tuviesen más ayuda, no estaba segura de que estuviesen listos para pelear contra ella.

\- **Improbable. –** intercedió el Pokédex desde la chaqueta de Ash. – **Sin embargo, he entrado en los registros de la guardia costera local, y hay reportes de que una banda de contrabandistas de Pokémon ha sido avistada en el área cercana. Estoy 99% seguro de que podrían ser responsables del ataque en esta isla.**

Misty notó que Iris se desanimó un poco al oír esa declaración, pero fuera cual fuera el caso, ya estaban allí, y como le habían ofrecido a Wartortle ayuda, tenían que mantener su palabra.

\- Wartortle, ¿puedes llevarnos con tus amigos? – preguntó Misty.

\- _[Síganme. Tengan cuidado, esos sujetos son muy peligrosos.] –_ dijo Wartortle.

El grupo comenzó a seguir al Pokémon tortuga a través del rastro de destrucción. Parecía que no había dejado ni un solo árbol o roca en pie por todo el lugar, y el daño se hacía más evidente a medida que avanzaban. El hecho de que algunos de ellos todavía seguían humeando indicaba que todo había pasado recientemente.

A Misty no se le escapaba que todo el rato Wartortle miraba alrededor, posiblemente en busca de algunos de sus amigos, pero no lograba ver a ninguno. La pelirroja quería tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

De pronto, empezaron a escuchar ruidos de una pelea. Entre ellos sonaban salpicones de agua, traqueteos eléctricos y rocas rompiéndose. Los sacudones en la tierra prendieron sus instintos al máximo y de inmediato se echaron a a correr más rápido.

\- _[Alto.] –_ les dijo Wartortle, estirando la mano que se detuvieran.

El grupo inmediatamente se agazapó entre unos cuantos arbustos una vez que llegaron del otro lado, y espiaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido: por fin habían llegado a donde estaba ocurriendo la acción, en un claro bastante amplio.

De un lado, se encontraba media docena de hombres de aspecto de criminales. De mala cara, todos iban vestidos de camisetas sin manga que mostraban sus brazos musculosos, pantalones holgados con diseño de camuflaje y botas negras de todo terreno. Un par de ellos cargaban armas como bazucas que disparaban redes, rifles tranquilizadores, o simplemente usaban sus manos para restringir a sus presas y colocarles collares eléctricos en el cuello para dejarlos noqueados.

Había uno que destacaba de entre todos: llevaba una chaqueta de color verde y negro y pantalones a juego con un cinturón negro, y tenía el pelo de punta algo largo con el flequillo teñido de azul. Era el que estaba dirigiendo a tres Pokémon que Misty no reconoció: uno de ellos parecía un caballo negro con rayas blancas que lanzaba electricidad **,** y los otros dos tenían aspecto de cascos de caballero con un par de lanzas de justa como brazos. Esos dos le dieron a Misty escalofríos por razones que no pudo explicar, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Dichos Pokémon se encontraban lanzando ráfagas de ataques en un Blastoise bastante grande que trataba de proteger al pequeño grupo de Squirtles y Wartortles que estaban detrás de él. Algunos intentaban ayudarlo con sus propios ataques, solo para terminar siendo atrapados por las redes de los sujetos. Alrededor del claro, había media docena de Rhyhorns flanqueados por un par de Onix, los cuales creaban barricadas de roca para restringirles el movimiento y forzarlos a replegarse hacia el centro.

\- Esos son Pokémon unovanos. – murmuró Iris, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella mientras señalaba al equino y los cascos. – Zebstrika y Escavalier.

\- **Gracias por hacer mi trabajo. –** protestó el Pokédex. – **Sin embargo, lo interesante es quién parece ser su dueño. Si son tan amables de apuntarme hacia él, con gusto los iluminaré.**

Ash hizo lo que le dijeron, y apuntó el dispositivo hacia el sujeto de pelo negro, que seguía dando órdenes mientras dirigían un ataque eléctrico y una ráfaga interminable de Bolas de Energía contra la barrera de Protección que el Blastoise había levantado para protegerse a sí mismo y al resto de los suyos.

 **\- Este sujeto es conocido como Dirk. Es un mercenario de cierta infamia en la región de Unova y puedo asumir que fue contratado por estos contrabandistas para ayudarle a atrapar a los Pokémon locales. No está ni de cerca al nivel de amenaza que representa la Cazadora J, especialmente porque prefiere trabajar solo, pero sigue siendo particularmente peligroso para un entrenador promedio. Desde luego, ustedes difícilmente podrían ser considerados "promedio".**

Misty no supo si sentirse halagada u ofendida por el comentario, así que solo lo ignoró. Por la esquina del ojo alcanzó a ver que Iris se sentía ligeramente decepcionada de que no fuese quien ella esperaba, pero logró controlarse. Entretanto, Ash y Anabel también observaban detenidamente, como tratando de decidir qué hacer.

\- _[El Rey sigue intentando proteger a los demás.] –_ dijo Wartortle. – _[Pero faltan muchos, deben habérselos llevado.]_

\- Wartortle dice que faltan muchos de sus amigos. – tradujo Misty para los demás.

\- _Esta isla no está en los mapas, deben haber llegado de alguna forma. ¿Quizás en un avión o un barco? –_ preguntó Anabel, y Misty lo dijo en voz alta para Wartortle.

\- _[Llegaron en una nave que salió por debajo del agua, al otro lado de la isla. Creímos que habían naufragado y pretendieron estar heridos para que los ayudáramos, pero entonces ese de ahí] –_ señaló al que se llamaba Dirk – _[nos atacó mientras los otros usaban sus armas para atraparnos._ _No nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.]_

\- Si tienen un submarino, ahí deben tener a los otros. – dijo Misty. – Anabel, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?

La telépata observó la situación y cerró los ojos de manera pensativa. Misty esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente decidió darle una respuesta.

\- _Asumo que debe haber más de ellos vigilando su submarino. Si tienen al resto de los Squirtles y Wartortles allá, alguien tendrá que ir y rescatarlos. Mientras tanto, los demás tendrán que mantener a estos ocupados. Ash, Misty, ¿creen que puedan manejarlos?_

 _-_ ¡Claro! – aseguró Misty.

\- Cuenta con nosotros. – agregó Ash, apretando el puño.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – dijo Iris, algo irritada por sentirse excluida. – Yo también puedo pelear.

\- _No lo dudo, pero necesitaré que alguien me cuide las espaldas mientras salvamos a los otros. –_ dijo Anabel. – _Y esa es nuestra prioridad, ¿o no?_

La chica salvaje casi abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que habían venido a rescatar a los amigos de Wartortle, así que pelear contra los tipos malos era una meta secundaria.

 _\- De acuerdo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…_

…

 _\- [¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?]_ – preguntó Gyarados, suprimiendo sus ganas de rugir.

El plan de Anabel era muy simple: mientras ella e Iris iban al otro lado de la isla, Misty y Ash rodearían a los sujetos para emboscarlos desde todas las direcciones a la vez alrededor del claro. Por ahora, la especialista en Pokémon de Agua y su equipo permanecían en espera, y cuando Ash hiciera su movimiento, ellos actuarían.

Misty odiaba tener que esperar, especialmente viendo como continuaban acosando a Blastoise y al resto de sus congéneres, pero para que su plan diera resultado, tenían que capitalizar en el factor sorpresa todo lo que pudieran antes de que sus enemigos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

\- Aguanta un poco más. – dijo Misty, de pie sobre la cabeza de Gyarados, y dándole unas palmaditas para calmarlo.

Además de Gyarados, alrededor del claro se encontraban Starmie, Golduck, Wingull y Poliwrath. Todos permanecían ocultos, listos para actuar a su señal.

\- _[¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?]_

Misty miró para abajo. Psyduck todavía seguía cerca, claramente nada contento por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos.

\- No va a funcionar si no cierras el pico, ¡shhh! – lo calló ella, volviendo a mirar hacia el claro. – "Vamos, Ash, haz lo tuyo."

Los contrabandistas se encontraban de nuevo lanzando una lluvia de ataques sobre Blastoise y su grupo, cuyo escudo de Protección ya estaba a punto de caer por los repetidos ataques de Filo de Roca que estaban levantándoles los Pokémon de Roca. Cuando finalmente cayó, Misty pudo oír a Blastoise gritarles al resto de Squirtles y Wartortles que huyeran para salvarse. Algunos obedecieron, pero otros se rehusaron y se quedaron para ayudar, y terminaron recibiendo Atactruenos y Bolas de Energía por sus problemas. Una vez que cayeron, el dúo de Escavaliers se les aproximó para terminarlos y dejarlos prestos para captura…

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAARRR!

A ese rugido le siguió un chorro de fuego desde el cielo, directo sobre los dos Escavaliers cuando estaban a punto de lanzar sus Bolas de Energía contra las tortugas caídas. Uno logró esquivar el ataque de un salto, pero el otro no tuvo tanta suerte y fue rostizado. Una vez que vio a Charizard volando con Ash sobre su espalda, supo que esa era la señal que estaban esperando.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó uno de los rufianes. – ¡¿De dónde vino eso?!

La única respuesta que recibieron fue una segunda lluvia de ataques variados: un chorro de agua salada, una llamarada verde con forma de dragón, y una ráfaga de rocas que los obligó a ponerse a cubierto.

\- ¡Escavalier, Protección!

El Escavalier restante levantó una barrera protectoria propia, escudándose a sí mismo y a todos los demás de los ataques sorpresa. No obstante, todos esos habían sido disparos de advertencia y habían cumplido con su cometido: hacer que los sujetos entraran en pánico y se desordenaran.

\- ¡Ahora, ataquen! – exclamó Misty.

Dicho y hecho: todo el equipo de Misty entró en acción por detrás antes que tuvieran tiempo de procesar lo sucedido. Golduck y Psyduck empezaron usando Anulación conjunta en dos de los sujetos que cargaban las bazucas con redes para inmovilizarlos donde estaban, y Starmie siguió con Fuerza Psíquica para arrancarles las armas de las manos y arrojarlas fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Atrápenlos, imbéciles! – gritaron los que comandaban a los Pokémon de Roca.

Dejando de lado momentáneamente a las tortugas, los rinocerontes de piedra volvieron su atención hacia los recién llegados asaltantes, y empezaron a apuntar con sus espinas de sus espaldas para disparar ráfagas de Disparo de Roca. Aunque lograron un éxito parcial, como casi derribar a Charizard del aire o forzar a Goodra y Serperior a ponerse a cubierto ante la avalancha de rocas, los ataques de agua de Starmie y algunos puñetazos de parte de Poliwrath ayudaron a nivelar la balanza.

\- ¡Dirk, date prisa y llévate al grandote al submarino! – gritó uno de los contrabandistas dirigiendo a un Onix. – ¡Nosotros nos-AY! ¡Quítate de encima, pajarraco endemoniado!

Wingull no lo dejó terminar, se le sujetó de la cabeza a picotearlo. Cuando su Onix trató de acudir en su ayuda, Misty y Gyarados emergieron de su escondite, el segundo anunciando su gran entrada con un potente rugido.

 _\- [¡COMAN ESTO, RUFIANES DEBILUCHOS!]_

Gyarados les echó encima una bola de fuego de Furia Dragón, y de inmediato se trabó en una pelea de chocar cuellos y cabezas con la serpiente de roca. No pasó mucho antes que el monstruo marino intentara clavarle los colmillos, mientras por la esquina del ojo su entrenadora veía que el llamado Dirk y otros dos levantaban unas bazucas con redes, que dispararon hacia Blastoise cuando apenas se estaba reponiendo del asalto anterior. Este trató de luchar, pero luego las redes soltaron unas descargas eléctricas que lo forzaron a dejar de oponer resistencia, y mientras los Pokémon estaban trabados en medio de la pelea, lo subieron al trailer del vehículo para meterlo en una enorme jaula.

- _[¡Rey Blastoise!] –_ oyó gritar a Wartortle, y vio que trató de dispararse con un Aqua Jet para perseguir a sus captores, solo para ser detenido por un coletazo del otro Onix que lo estampó contra un árbol quemado.

\- ¡Cubriremos su retirada! ¡Tormenta de Arena!

El Onix que atacó a Wartortle empezó a lanzar por los poros se su cuerpo chorros de arena y empezó a girar mientras generaba un tornado color marrón. Pronto empezó a cubrir el área cercana, mientras los otros sujetos arrancaban los motores del vehículo para huir.

Misty no supo en qué momento saltó fuera de la cabeza de Gyarados, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba encima de la jaula de Blastoise, justo cuando el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad para alejarse del claro. Alcanzó a oír que Ash y algunos de sus Pokémon gritaban su nombre, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue agarrarse del borde de la jaula para no caerse, mientras los ruidos de la pelea que continuaba allá se hacían cada vez más y más lejanos.

No podía dejarlos escapar con Blastoise y las otras tortugas. Simplemente no podía. Ningún contrabandista se saldría con la suya luego de lastimar a todos esos Pokémon tortugas y a su isla si ella estaba allí.

…

Misty estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que podía ir ese vehículo, al punto que tenía que sujetarse por su vida solo para mantenerse encima de la jaula. A pesar del ruido de los motores, todavía alcanzaba a oír un poco de lo que hablaban los contrabandistas en la cabina, mientras atravesaban el camino.

\- ¿De dónde demonios salieron esos Pokémon? ¡Creí que esta isla estaba llena solo de la línea Squirtle!

\- ¿No te fijaste? Había un mocoso montado en el Charizard, y una niña en la cabeza del Gyarados.

\- ¡Estaba muy ocupado poniéndome a cubierto, muchas gracias! Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿cómo diablos supieron que estábamos aquí?

\- Cállense los dos. Tenemos trabajo por hacer aquí. Ya con los que tenemos habrá más que suficiente para que nos paguen bien. Nos iremos de aquí con ellos.

Incapaz de contenerse más, y antes de que la vieran por los retrovisores, la pelirroja saltó fuera de la jaula hacia la parte trasera de la cabina, cuidando de permanecer oculta lo más que pudiera. Al mirar abajo, vio una clavija solitaria sujetando el trailer donde estaban las jaulas de los Pokémon, y por un momento pensó en jalarla para desacoplarlo. Lamentablemente, estaba demasiado atornillada para sacarla fácilmente.

Si fuera Iris, seguramente podría cortarla con una Garra Dragón. Si fuera Anabel, podría hacerla volar con sus poderes psíquicos. En ese momento sus poderes de agua parecían inútiles, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que había hecho para volverse más fuerte.

\- Un momento, ¿qué…? ¡DIRK, PISA LOS FRENOS!

En un arranque violento, las orugas del vehículo se detuvieron de golpe, causando que virase tan violentamente que por poco se vuelca, chocando de frente contra una palmera. La pelirroja salió lanzada hacia un lado, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Iris pudo enderezarse en el aire y aterrizar en cuclillas, amortiguando el impacto al menos un poco para evitar salir lastimada. Al instante, el sujeto llamado Dirk y sus dos esbirros salieron rápidamente de la cabina para encararla.

\- ¡Es ella! ¡La mocosa que estaba encima del Gyarados! – exclamó uno de los contrabandistas.

\- Ay, niña, no sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero cometiste un error al meterte en nuestro camino, y más en seguirnos aquí tú sola. – dijo el otro, tronándose los nudillos y sonriéndole de manera macabra.

Misty se mantuvo en guardia, y esperó a que se le lanzaran encima uno tras otro. Se agachó para esquivar el agarre de uno de ellos y girándose le atrapó el brazo, para luego meterle la pierna y empujarlo con ella para lanzarlo por encima de su hombro, estampándolo contra el suelo. El otro no corrió con mejor suerte, pues fue recibido con una patada elevada en toda la quijada que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. El restante, Dirk, retrocedió un par de pasos y no quiso arriesgarse con ella.

\- ¡Escavalier, encárgate de ella!

La Pokébola se abrió, revelando al Pokémon con forma de caballero (que no había sido rostizado antes), que de inmediato se lanzó a tratar de apuñalarla con sus lanzas en una serie de estocadas rápidas. Misty tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlas, y una de ellas le pasó rozando peligrosamente por el costado.

Y en el momento en que hizo contacto, inexplicablemente el cuerpo se le quedó paralizado. No fue de la usual parálisis por un ataque, sino una sensación muy personal de sí misma, una que solo experimentaba en las cercanías de un Pokémon de tipo Insecto, y que todavía le costaba controlar.

Sin embargo, esa fracción de segundo de quedarse congelada bastó para que diera otra estocada con la otra lanza, que no pudo esquivar a tiempo… y esta sí logró sacarle algo de sangre.

\- ¡Aaaahh! – exclamó la pelirroja, saltando hacia un lado y agarrándose en la herida. Esa cosa… no había duda, era un tipo Insecto.

\- ¿Oh? No me digas que les tienes miedo, jovencita. – sonrió el mercenario.

Misty trató de apretar los dientes, pero podía verlo en la mirada del sujeto. Se había dado cuenta de ello. Eso era algo que todavía no lograba superar del todo: podía tolerar a los Pokémon tipo Insecto de Ash luego de cierto tiempo, y no resultaban tan malos después de conocerlos. Pero si se trataba de un desconocido, un solo toque de uno de ellos bastaba para que se quedara rígida.

\- ¡Corte Furia! – exclamó Dirk.

Las lanzas de Escavalier empezaron a brillar de energía carmesí simultáneamente, y de inmediato se lanzó contra Misty nuevamente. Rastros de cuchillas rojas comenzaron a bombardear a la pelirroja, que de nuevo esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero cada vez le pasaban más cerca y rápido.

\- "Demonios… si no estuviese ese sujeto…" – pensó rechinando los dientes, agachándose para esquivar una cuchillada dirigida a su cabeza.

Si pudiera usar sus poderes, se podría deshacer de ese bicho metálico sin muchas dificultades, pero no podía dejarse ver haciéndolo.

\- "Piensa, piensa… el entrenamiento de Iris." – La pelirroja vio por la esquina del ojo y rápidamente se colocó frente a un árbol cercano. En cuanto Escavalier se lanzó a la carga, ella le saltó por encima para que enterrara sus lanzas en él. Seguidamente cogió la piedra más cercana que tuvo a su alcance, y se la estrelló en toda la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. Esta se partió en pedazos, pero al menos pudo desorientarlo por un rato, lo que le permitió dirigir su atención hacia su dueño.

\- Vaya, no eres una mocosa ordinaria. – dijo Dirk, cogiendo otras tres Pokébolas. – Veamos qué tal te manejas contra varios a la vez.

Arrojando las tres Pokébolas al aire, apareció el mismo Zebstrika que le vio utilizar antes. Un tipo Eléctrico, grandioso. Y encima, en el aire aparecieron otros dos, un par de aves que Misty jamás había visto antes: un buitre calvo de cabeza rosa y plumaje marrón, y el otro una especie de águila de plumaje blanco, rojo y negro, que con una mirada estimó que era más grande que la Pidgeot de Ash.

 **\- Braviary y Mandibuzz, Pokémon Voladores de la región Unova. Estos dos Pokémon tienen la particularidad de que cada uno solo puede ser de un género específico, siendo Braviary macho y Mandibuzz hembra. Los científicos aún intentan resolver el misterio y de por qué estas especies conviven una con la otra a pesar de considerarse enemigas mortales.**

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Dirk, confundido al oír la repentina voz.

\- Nada importante. – dijo Misty, tocándose el bolsillo donde llevaba guardado el Monodex. Afortunadamente, Ash se lo había por si lo necesitaba para algo, y al menos sirvió para identificar a lo que se enfrentaba. La pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo?

Los dos pajarracos al instante se lanzaron contra ella, y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar sus picos y garras. Poco después, tuvo también que rodarse hacia un lado para evadir una descarga del Zebstrika, y ponerse a cubierto saltando detrás de otra palmera.

\- Eres una genio. – murmuró para sí misma. – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a enfrentar a ese sujeto sin Pokémon?

Claro, bien podría haber utilizado sus poderes, pero eso era un gran no-no. Aun así, al ir quedándose sin opciones, estaba empezando a reconsiderar esa postura, aunque fuese solo por razones de supervivencia y ayudar a Blastoise y los otros.

Sintiendo una corriente de aire venir tras ella, se agachó justo tiempo para evitar que la palmera cortada por un Tajo Aéreo le cayera encima. Se vio forzada a salir de su escondite y tratar de correr, pero fue a dar de frente con Mandibuzz que le dio un aletazo que la derribó, y luego Braviary empezó a graznar, mientras invocaba una lluvia de rocas para que cayeran sobre ella. De milagro logró evitarlas estando en el suelo, pero la última de ellas le cayó encima de la pierna y se la dejó atrapada. Se las arregló para ahogar el grito de dolor, pero aun así apretó los dientes y gruñó.

\- ¡A ella, Mandibuzz!

El buitre graznó y alistó sus garras para una carga mortal. Misty trató de jalar la pierna para liberarla, pero no pudo y el pájaro ya le venía encima. Si no hacía algo pronto, Mandibuzz le clavaría sus garras en el cráneo, y el sujeto estaría libre para seguir haciendo de las suyas. Para seguir haciéndole daño a los Pokémon de la isla, e ir tras sus amigos… tras Ash.

\- ¡NO! – exclamó mientras alargaba una mano hacia atrás. Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, sin importarle las consecuencias. Tenía que hacer algo.

Un gigantesco Torbellino se formó en su mano, y apenas alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos de Mandibuzz se ensanchaban antes de ser atrapada por el vórtice de agua, que arrojó contra una de las rocas levantando un enorme salpicón. Después de reponerse del choque, el buitre quedó empapado hasta los huesos, y empezó a agitarse tratando de sacudirse el agua de las plumas. No podría volar bien por un rato, pero desgraciadamente, Misty acababa de exponer su secreto irremediablemente.

\- Tú… ya veo. ¿Eres una de ellos, una Bloodliner? – preguntó Dirk, mirándola con desprecio. Misty, sin embargo, no se permitió perder su aplomo y se la devolvió de igual forma.

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy? – le espetó. – ¿Tienes algún problema con los Bloodliners o qué?

\- Oh, no tengo ningún problema, excepto si se meten en mi trabajo, eso es todo. – dijo en un tono falsamente afable. – ¡Zebstrika, acaba con esa chica, Atactrueno!

La cebra relinchó y se preparó para lanzar una descarga eléctrica. Misty en respuesta formó una esfera de agua y se la arrojó al instante, en toda la cara. El ataque fue fortuito e hizo que Zebstrika se desorientara, al punto que cuando lanzó el Atactrueno, este salió desviado y le dio a Braviary, y este poniéndose furioso se lanzó contra su compañero a tomar represalias.

Dirk no dijo una palabra más, sino que simplemente agarró la última Pokébola que no había utilizado hasta ese momento, y dejó salir a su ocupante al instante. La enorme y pesada figura de un dinosaurio armado de color verde se hizo presente, y miró a Misty con sus pequeños y feroces ojos antes de rugir y mostrar sus colmillos.

 **\- Tyranitar, el Pokémon de armadura. Su cuerpo es capaz de soportar disparos de artillería pesada, y a dondequiera que causa alboroto puede derrumbar montañas al punto que se necesita redibujar los mapas de las áreas.**

Misty rodó los ojos ante la intervención del Monodex, pero al menos lo que dijo valió de algo esta vez: tenía que permanecer bien lejos de esa cosa.

\- ¡Tyranitar, usa Híperrayo y fulmínala!

Misty vio con horror como entre las fauces de Tyranitar empezaba a acumularse energía de color naranja. Trató de empujar la piedra para soltarse, pero no podría hacerlo a tiempo, y además con la pierna herida no podría correr. Estaba perdida…

 _\- [¡ALÉJATE DE MI ENTRENADORA!]_

No fue una, sino varias las voces que resonaron al unísono. Varios chorros de agua, seguidos de una llamarada draconiana, golpearon a Tyranitar forzándolo a cesar la carga de su ataque, y cuando Mandibuzz se echó a volar de nuevo, fue interceptada en el aire por Wingull, que le dio un aletazo en el cuello.

Braviary y Zebstrika dejaron de pelear entre sí, y Escavalier finalmente sacó sus lanzas del tronco, cuando el grupo de Pokémon de agua llegó al claro. Gyarados la envolvió con su cuerpo para protegerla de más posibles ataques, mientras Golduck, Starmie, Poliwrath y Psyduck se plantaban entre ellos y los Pokémon enemigos. Wingull había empezado a batirse en duelo aéreo con el buitre, mientras el dueto de patos se acercaba a su entrenadora.

 _\- [Para que conste, yo llegué primero.] –_ dijo Psyduck.

\- _[Para que conste, mi ataque lo golpeó primero.] –_ replicó Golduck, y luego se volvió hacia Misty. – _[Quédate quieta.]_

Poniendo sus manos palmeadas al frente, usó sus poderes psíquicos para levantar la piedra y quitarla para que pudiese liberar su pierna. Le dolió moverla, pero al menos para su alivio no parecía haberse roto nada.

\- Gracias, a ambos. – les dijo, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a encarar a Dirk.

 _\- [Deja que nos encarguemos de esto.] –_ dijo Golduck. – _[Tú descansa.]_

\- Da lo mismo cuántos de ustedes sean. ¡Zebstrika, usa Trueno! ¡Los demás, Tumba de Rocas y Bola de Energía!

Al oír la orden de Dirk, la cebra relinchó y e invocó un rayo desde el cielo. Esta vez, Gyarados levantó su cola y envolviéndola en energía metálica la hundió en el suelo, moviéndose para proteger a su entrenadora del ataque eléctrico. A pesar de desviar la mayor parte del ataque, evidentemente lo sintió, y los otros Pokémon rápidamente saltaron a la refriega.

Mientras Wingull seguía tratando de mantener ocupado a Mandibuzz, Braviary fijó su atención en Misty y Gyarados, empezando a bombardearlos con otra Tumba de Rocas. Golduck y Starmie usaron sus poderes psíquicos para detenerlas y arrojarlas de vuelta, forzándolo a tomar acciones evasivas. Por último, pero no menos importante, Escavalier le arrojó a Poliwrath una Bola de Energía, que la desvió hacia el cielo con un uppercut de Puño Dinámico, donde explotó sin hacer daño.

Lo cual dejaba a Psyduck como único blanco disponible para Tyranitar, que lo miró como si fuese una especie de bocadillo.

 _\- [Ay, ¿por qué a mí?]_ – se preguntó el patito amarillo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, agarró aplomo y se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a su agresor. – _[¡¿Quieres un p-pedazo de ella?! ¡T-tendrás que pasar por mí, si t-te atreves!]_

Tyranitar aspiró y soltó un Lanzallamas, forzando al pato a tirarse al suelo para evadirlo. El chorro de fuego le hizo mella en la cola, y lo hizo saltar gritando de dolor.

 _\- [¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMAAAAAAAAAAA!] –_ gritó mientras se echaba a correr, hasta que finalmente se tropezó y cayó de narices.

Tyranitar empezó a pisotear acercándose ominosamente, y dio un pisotón en el suelo, haciendo aparecer una jaula de piedras alrededor de Psyduck. Parecía estar a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, pero una lluvia de piedras y un chorro de agua en toda la cara le hicieron detenerse. En cuanto tuvo un momento de respiro de mantener lejos a Braviary, Golduck se interpuso para encarar al dinosaurio en defensa de su compañero.

\- _[Déjame esto a mí.]_

Golduck se encaró con Tyranitar, y le lanzó otro chorro de agua hirviendo en toda la cara, pero el dinosaurio se lo sacudió como si no fuese nada, y gruñó algo que hizo que al pato azul le brotara una vena en la sien.

\- _[¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!] –_ exclamó, lanzándose con un Cabezazo Zen.

Cargando de cabeza contra Tyranitar, Golduck saltó para embestirlo, pero más allá de un ligero sacudón, no le hizo nada a su enemigo, y él terminó cayendo de espaldas aturdido. Mientras Golduck se sacudía la cabeza, Tyranitar empezó a cargar la energía naranja en sus fauces de nuevo.

\- ¡Golduck, cuidado! – exclamó Misty.

\- ¡Híperrayo!

Pero la advertencia llegó un segundo demasiado tarde: Golduck apenas pudo levantar la mirada y cubrirse con los brazos cuando el Híperrayo lo golpeó de frente, estrellándolo contra un árbol en los límites del claro. Inmediatamente, Tyranitar desvió su atención hacia Misty, y su amo ordenó otro ataque.

\- Lanzallamas.

Misty tuvo que volver a saltar para esquivar el chorro de llamas, cuidando de aterrizar sobre su pierna sana para evitar el dolor de la que tenía herida. Al voltear de nuevo volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Dirk, llena de rabia y desprecio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tanto miedo me tienes que me atacas a mí?

\- Solo te quito de en medio, mocosa. – dijo Dirk. – Bloodliner o no, ¡no podemos dejar testigos! ¡Tyranitar, enciérrala en una Tumba de Rocas!

Tyranitar se disponía a pisotear el suelo para atrapar a Misty con las rocas, pero en ese instante, dos caparazones de tortugas, uno envuelto en el velo acuático de un Aqua Jet, y el otro girando como platillo volador lanzando agua por sus agujeros, interrumpieron su ataque. Un segundo después, el Squirtle de Ash y el Wartortle que había venido a pedirles ayuda aterrizaron frente a ella.

 _\- [¿Estás bien?] –_ preguntó Squirtle.

 _\- [Tu amigo nos envió a ayudarte.]_ – gritó Wartortle. – _[Hay que encargarnos de estos sujetos para liberar al Rey y a los otros.]_

Mientras las dos tortugas se echaban a pelear contra el dinosaurio armado, Misty miró a su alrededor. Todos los Pokémon estaban ocupados con algún oponente, menos Golduck que había quedado inconsciente. Al otro lado del claro, Dirk solo la miraba con desprecio.

Pensando primero en cómo hacerse útil, Misty se miró la cortada que tenía en el costado, y el enorme moratón que tenía en la pierna derecha. Si quería ayudar, lo primero era quitarse esas heridas de encima. Con eso en mente, y recordando las técnicas de meditación que practicó con Anabel, decidió aplicarlas.

\- "Piensa cosas agradables… piensa cosas agradables…"

Era difícil en una situación tan tensa, pero de alguna manera… pensó en sus amigas, en los momentos que se divertía con ellas. Pensó en sus Pokémon, en cómo siempre estaban para ella incondicionalmente. Pensó en… en Ash, especialmente en él, y en su deseo de ser fuerte para poder protegerlo.

E igual que antes, los anillos de agua curativa comenzaron a orbitar a su alrededor, imbuyéndola de energía que lentamente le ayudaron a cerrar el corte, y a bajar la hinchazón de su pierna. Lentamente, el dolor de ambas heridas se iba, y pronto pudo moverse de nuevo sin molestia alguna.

Echando una mirada rápida, pudo ver que todos los Pokémon del cazador furtivo se encontraban ocupados enfrentando a los suyos: Gyarados atrayendo los ataques eléctricos de Zebstrika para alejarlos de ella y del resto; Poliwrath esquivando las estocadas de Escavalier y tratando de acertarle con sus puños; Starmie esquivando las cuchillas de viento que lanzaba Braviary, y tratando de usar sus poderes psíquicos para derribarlo con las rocas de sus ataques anteriores, Wingull todavía intercambiando picotazos y aletazos con Mandibuzz, y Squirtle y Wartortle manteniendo la atención de Tyranitar en ellos. Entretanto, Psyduck finalmente había escapado de su jaula de rocas para seguir corriendo, solo dejando de hacerlo cuando se le ocurrió cavar un hoyo en el suelo, llenarlo de agua y meter su trasero en él para apagarse su cola quemada, sintiendo un gran alivio.

De cualquier manera, eso la dejaba libre para hacerle frente al mercenario personalmente, y ahora que no tenía razón para seguir ocultando sus poderes, era tiempo de ponerlos a uso. Estiró la mano para crear una esfera de agua y se la arrojó. Dirk se agachó para evitarla, y sacó un enorme cuchillo de la bota intentando intimidarla.

\- Aléjate. – le murmuró.

\- Como quieras. – Misty saltó ligeramente hacia atrás, y esta vez creó con ambas manos otro Torbellino, un poco más grande que el anterior. Dirk trató de salir huyendo, pero el remolino de agua lo atrapó y lo puso a dar vueltas, antes de lanzarlo contra una de las palmeras cercanas.

Con él fuera del camino, podía concentrarse en lo otro que realmente importaba: en rescatar a Blastoise y a los otros, así que sin tardanza, se dirigió hacia el trailer volcado y las jaulas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- _[¿Quién eres?] –_ preguntó la gran tortuga.

\- Wartortle nos trajo para ayudar. – dijo Misty, señalando a la tortuga que todavía estaba peleando con Tyranitar. – Todo estará bien. Ahora…

La jaula no tenía cerraduras visibles que se pudieran abrir, y cuando tocó los barrotes, se dio cuenta de que eran de metal sólido, demasiado duros para doblarlos o romperlos a pura fuerza. Si Gyarados no estuviese ocupado tratando de retener a Zebstrika, quizás con Cola de Hierro las pudiese romper.

Por la esquina del ojo, la pelirroja vio que las cosas tampoco iban totalmente a su favor. Braviary consiguió acertar un Tajo Aéreo que le dio directo a la gema de Starmie, e hizo que la estrella marina se desplomara en el suelo. Acto seguido, voló hacia donde estaban Wingull y Braviary, alertando a esta última con un graznido antes de lanzar una Tumba de Rocas, que cayó sobre la gaviota atrapándole una de sus alas.

Los dos pájaros continuaron bombardeando de piedras a sus Pokémon, empezando por rodear a Poliwrath para restringirlo usando Tumba de Rocas. Aunque logró romperlas con sus puños, Mandibuzz y Braviary se le fueron encima con un asalto de Ases Aéreos continuos, y lo dejaron presa fácil para una Bola de Energía de Escavalier. Gyarados estaba muy ocupado con Zebstrika, obligándolo a que lo atacase a él para tratar de drenarle las baterías. Si pudiera liberar a Blastoise y a los otros de las jaulas, podrían tal vez…

Mirando hacia donde estaba Dirk, se fijó en el cinturón que llevaba. Con mucho cuidado y para que no despertara, se puso a registrarlo en busca de algo, y dio con un dispositivo que tenía aspecto de una especie de control remoto, con un par de botones verde y rojo.

\- ¿Qué hará esto? – se preguntó. Por una corazonada, presionó el verde, y los barrotes de la jaula de Blastoise se bajaron. Inmediatamente, la chica apuntó el aparato hacia las otras, y efectivamente, hicieron lo mismo. Los collares que llevaban también se abrieron y cayeron.

 _\- [¡Somos libres, somos libres!] –_ Los Squirtles y Wartortles comenzaron a salir de sus encierros, y aquellos que no estaban demasiado heridos inmediatamente se lanzaron a hacerles montón a los Pokémon que atacaban a sus salvadores, rápidamente empezando a cambiar el curso de la batalla.

En aquel instante, sonó una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda el área. Misty se preguntó qué podría haber sido, aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que tal vez Anabel e Iris tuvieron algo que ver en ello, ya que venía desde el otro lado de la isla. Pero ahora, las cosas comenzaban a ir a su favor, mientras Blastoise y los suyos se sumaban a la refriega para superar a sus captores con los números.

Y por alguna razón, Psyduck parecía haberse esfumado de la batalla. Como si le sorprendiera mucho, pero de nuevo, conociéndolo solo estaba esperando el momento para hacerse útil.

La pelirroja se quedó observando el resto de la pelea en curso. Los Pokémon de Dirk eran fuertes y eran bastante capaces en batallas uno a uno, pero con los números ahora se emparejaba la situación. Unos pocos Squirtles agarraron los brazos de lanza de Escavalier y los clavaron a la fuerza en el suelo, dejándolo abierto para que un Puño Dinámico de Poliwrath lo dejase frío, mientras un grupo de Wartortles empezó a rociar a Mandibuzz y Braviary con ataques de agua. Irónicamente, el segundo logró esquivar a pesar de ser el blanco más grande, pero el buitre no tuvo tanta suerte, y en cuanto las alas se le hicieron demasiado pesadas con el agua para sostenerla en el aire, las tortugas le saltaron en la espalda y empezaron a pisotearla furiosamente hasta que dejó de moverse.

Blastoise, por su parte, enfocó su atención en Zebstrika, que parecía estarle ganando terreno a Gyarados. Sus cañones empezaron a brillar con una luz plateada metálica, y de ellos disparó un par de rayos de energía que convergieron en uno solo para un poderoso ataque, que la cebra no vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y se la llevó atravesando una roca cercana.

 **\- Cañón Destello, ataque de tipo Acero con el efecto adicional de bajar las defensas especiales del oponente. –** intervino la voz del Monodex.

\- Gracias. – replicó Misty rodando los ojos. No que se quejara de saber el ataque que acababa de ser usado, de todos modos.

En cuanto la cebra se recuperó del ataque imprevisto, trató de echarle una descarga eléctrica a Blastoise. Este en respuesta levantó un escudo de Protección que mantuvo hasta que dejó de enviar electricidad. Cansado por haber peleado contra Gyarados, Zebstrika se encontró imposibilitado de hacer nada cuando el monstruo marino enrolló la cola alrededor de su cuerpo y empezó a ejercer presión. Trató de luchar, pero eventualmente el aire le falló y se dejó caer.

\- _[¡Ya lo tenía donde lo quería!] –_ se quejó Gyarados.

\- _[Lo sé. Solo estaba dándole lo que se merecía por lo que le hizo a los míos.] –_ replicó Blastoise calmado.

Por la esquina del ojo, Misty vio que el Squirtle de Ash y Wartortle lo estaban haciendo bien contra Tyranitar. De hecho, por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, le estaban gritando burlas como "¡Demasiado lento!" "¡Fallaste!" y similares para que sus ataques se volvieran más y más torpes. En un arranque de furia, el Tyranitar comenzó a disparar Lanzallamas descontrolados, que por esquivarlos golpearon varios de los árboles caídos cerca de ellos. Estos se prendieron en llamas, y rápidamente comenzaron a propagarse alrededor de ellos.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la pelirroja.

\- Urgh… – En ese momento Dirk empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, y se encontró rápidamente con la visión de un infierno en llamas. – ¡Qué diablos!

El fuego continuaba propagándose, y los Pokémon entraron en un desorden total. Aquellos que podían lanzar ataques de agua inmediatamente empezaron a hacerlo tratando de contenerlo, pero apenas pudieron controlar un poco el área cercana para evitar ser abrasados. ¿Qué pasaría si se propagaba al resto de la isla? Dudaba que pudieran detenerlo.

\- ¡Dirk! – se oyeron más voces, y un trío de más contrabandistas se vino acercando, pero se detuvieron al ver al Gyarados, al igual que al Blastoise y todas las demás tortugas, que no lucían nada contentos de verlos.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – exclamó el mercenario. – ¡¿No les dije que cuidaran el submarino?!

\- ¡Nuestro submarino explotó! ¡Un par de niñas entrometidas lo invadió, y se llevaron a todos los que habíamos capturado!

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! – jadeó Dirk incrédulo, y miró fijamente a Misty que sonreía. Ahora eso confirmaba sus sospechas sobre la explosión que escuchó antes.

\- Oh, ¿les mencioné que teníamos más amigos?

\- Maldición. – El mercenario miró a su alrededor, y cogió las Pokébolas para regresar a todos sus Pokémon, caídos o no, a excepción de uno. – ¡Braviary, nos vamos de aquí!

\- ¡Brav! – graznó el águila y se posó frente a su amo para que este se montara en su espalda, para incredulidad tanto de Misty como de los otros contrabandistas.

\- ¡¿Oye, a dónde crees que vas?!

\- Lo siento, pero no me quedaré varado en esta isla de ninguna manera. ¡Arréglenselas como puedan! – dijo el mercenario mientras su águila empezaba a aletear y se alejaba volando.

\- ¡Maldito traidor, no puedes dejarnos aquí! – exclamó uno de los rufianes.

\- ¡Te pagamos por ayudarnos! – gritó el segundo, sacudiendo un puño furioso.

\- ¡Regresa, asqueroso hijo de…¡

En medio de las protestas de los sujetos, Misty no supo ni qué pensar. Por fortuna para ellos, Psyduck salió al paso y usando sus poderes psíquicos los levantó y los estrelló unos contra otros para que se callaran, dejándolos tendidos sobre la tierra.

 _\- [*Fiu*, ya no puedo más…] –_ murmuró dejándose caer de sentón y perdiendo el aura psíquica.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Misty. Quizás la volviera loca, pero sin duda sabía cómo ayudar cuando era necesario.

\- _[Alguien tenía que cerrarles la boca.] –_ dijo el pato amarillo.

En ese momento sonó el bolsillo de Misty, y la chica sacó el Monodex. Presionando el botón para contestar, se lo puso junto al oído.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Está todo bien? Ya terminamos aquí. – Era la voz de Ash.

\- Uno de los sujetos escapó volando, pero estamos bien aquí también. Ya tengo a Blastoise, los saqué a él y a los otros de las jaulas.

\- Anabel e Iris deberían ir por ustedes pronto, y luego nos teletransportaremos fuera de la isla. – dijo Ash.

\- ¿Qué haremos con los contrabandistas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

 **\- No hay de qué preocuparse. Envié un aviso a la policía de Cinnabar y a la guardia costera para que vengan a la isla. Deberían estar aquí en dos horas a lo sumo.**

Misty se alegró de oír eso de parte del Pokédex. Por muy criminales que fuesen, la idea de dejarlos allí varados era demasiado cruel, hasta para ellos. Mejor dejar que enfrentasen a la justicia por sus acciones.

Solo le quedaba una preocupación: el que se escapó, Dirk, la había visto usar sus poderes de Bloodliner. ¿Volverían a verlo? ¿Regresaría para vengarse?

\- No hay tiempo para pensar en ello. – dijo finalmente. – Hay algo más importante ahora.

Misty decidió olvidarse de sus propias preocupaciones de momento, y enfocarse en chequear a Blastoise y a los otros. Luego de eso, esperarían a los otros para escapar de la isla antes de que las autoridades llegaran.

Aunque mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar ver a su alrededor. Fue una lástima que en medio de todo lo sucedido, ese paraíso tropical hubiese quedado totalmente deshecho por la batalla.

* * *

 ** _De vuelta en la playa de Cinnabar…_**

Con el peligro ya conjurado, el grupo de entrenadores y sus Pokémon se encontraban frente a una multitud de Pokémon tortugas que los miraban expectantes. Las miradas variaban desde gratitud, timidez, y algunos que parecían querer decir algo, pero no estaban seguros de qué exactamente.

Blastoise, ya libre de cualquier grillete o collar que los contrabandistas le habían puesto, había pasado la pasada media hora asegurándose que nadie se hubiera quedado atrás en la isla, mientras Ash y Anabel sanaban a los que habían salido heridos durante el altercado. Misty aguardaba expectante, hasta que Blastoise se volteó a verla.

\- Y bien… ¿todos están aquí, no falta nadie?

\- _[Sí.] –_ asintió Blastoise. – _[Todos estamos a salvo. Tú y tus amigos tienen toda nuestra gratitud.]_

\- Grandioso. Entonces… ¿qué haremos ahora?

Blastoise y los suyos miraron hacia la distancia, en la dirección donde estaba su isla. Aunque los habían salvado de ser capturados, su hogar estaba devastado, y evidentemente ya no tenían otro lugar a donde ir.

Misty se quedó mirándolos a todos. Considerando que había sido decisión suya que ella y los otros fueran a la isla para ayudarles, ahora se sentía en la obligación de llevar eso hasta el final. Y en aquel momento parecía haber solo una alternativa.

\- Oye, Ash. – dijo volviéndose hacia el chico. – ¿Crees que en el rancho del Profesor Oak haya espacio para todos ellos?

\- Siempre hay lugar para todos. Los nuevos Pokémon siempre son bienvenidos. – replicó el chico. Blastoise se volteó a verlos.

\- _[¿De qué están hablando?] –_ les preguntó. Misty quiso contestarles, pero el Squirtle de Ash se le adelantó.

\- _[Ya que no pudimos salvar su hogar, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros? Un buen amigo nuestro tiene un lugar, y podemos vivir allí tranquilos y hacer lo que nos guste. A cambio le ayudamos con su investigación, y tenemos muchos amigos por allá. Nunca te aburres.]_

\- _[¿En serio? ¿Hay buenos lugares para nadar?] –_ preguntó el Wartortle que los trajo.

\- _[Claro que sí, amigo.] –_ aseguró Squirtle. – _[No es una isla tropical, pero es lo segundo mejor muy de cerca. Les gustará allá, créeme.]_

Los Pokémon tortugas empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Algunos parecían escépticos, pero poco a poco parecían irse convenciendo. Una buena parte parecían entusiasmados con la idea de conocer el mundo más allá de la isla, y otros simplemente se resignaron ante la idea de que ninguno de ellos tenía otro lugar a donde ir, sin ninguna otra isla cerca donde pudiesen habitar.

\- Si me permiten decirles algo. – dijo Misty. – Sé que no debería pedirles nada, pero… si quisieran venir conmigo, les prometo que los cuidaré, y los ayudaré a ser más fuertes. A cambio… ustedes me podrían ayudar a cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran Maestra de Pokémon de Agua.

Los murmullos de los Pokémon tortugas se reanudaron nuevamente. Poco a poco empezaron a silenciarse, aunque Misty alcanzaba a entender vagamente que no parecían adversos a la idea, aunque finalmente se silenciaron, y observaron a su gran líder. Por lo visto la decisión final descansaría en él.

\- _[¿Usted qué dice, Rey?] –_ preguntó Wartortle. – _[¿Deberíamos ir con ella?]_

Blastoise miró a Wartortle, y luego volteó a ver a Misty.

\- _[No hemos tenido mucho contacto con humanos, y nunca había escuchado de uno que fuese capaz de utilizar poderes y habilidades como nosotros. Puedo ver que hay algo especial en ti. Me siento… intrigado.] –_ Blastoise dio un paso al frente y miró a los ojos a Misty. – _[No quiero dejar mi vida en manos de un humano tan fácilmente. Quisiera probar tu fuerza primero.]_

 _-_ ¿Probar mi fuerza? ¿Quieres decir que quieres luchar contra mí?

 _\- [¡Hey, aguántate ahí!] –_ intervino Gyarados, deslizándose hacia adelante y empujando suave pero firmemente a Blastoise lejos de Misty. – _[Si quieres pelear contra mi entrenadora, ¡tendrás que pasar por mí primero!]_

 _-_ Gyarados, ¿qué estás…?

\- _[Mira, cerebro de concha, mi entrenadora te está ofreciendo una oportunidad única, serías un idiota si la dejas pasar.]_

Varios de los Squirtles y Wartortles se enojaron porque Gyarados llamara de ese modo a su Rey, pero la tortuga gigante les hizo un gesto para que se callaran. Al parecer no se ofendió nada por esas palabras.

\- _[Así que estás dispuesto a pelear por tu entrenadora. ¿Asumo que estarás dispuesto a probar tu fuerza contra la mía personalmente?]_

 _\- [¡Ja! Acertaste, cabeza de caparazón. Vamos a pelear tú y yo, uno a uno, aquí y ahora. Si puedo vencerte, tú y tus amigos vendrán con Misty. Si tú ganas, haz lo que quieras, así de simple.]_

\- Gyarados, no pongas palabras en mi boca, no deberíamos…

\- _[Ah vamos, Misty.] ––_ interrumpió Gyarados. – _[Yo sé que sí quieres, y tú sabes que quieres. Este sujeto y sus amigos solo necesitan que los convenzan, y yo lo haré si hace falta.]_

La pelirroja se quedó en shock cuando Blastoise volvió a mirarla. Por muy tentador que fuera tener a un Pokémon tan poderoso bajo su mando (y por extensión a todos los Squirtles y Wartortles presentes), tampoco era que quisiera obligarlos a venir con ella si no querían. Observó a sus amigos como preguntándoles qué hacer, pero sus únicas respuestas fueron encogerse de hombros. Miró el reloj en su Monodex: el último ferry que salía de Cinnabar zarparía en más o menos hora y media. Si tenían que pelear, tendrían que resolverlo rápido para no perder el barco.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Blastoise y Gyarados se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Misty pudo ver que la serpiente marina estaba que rugía por otra batalla, mientras que la expresión de Blastoise permanecía indescifrable. ¿Estaba considerando la oferta? ¿La rechazaría por completo?

El resto de los Wartortles y Squirtles parecía listo para apoyarlo si elegía pelear, pero después de unos segundos, el concurso de miradas terminó cuando Blastoise relajó su postura.

\- _[No hay necesidad de pelear. Me han convencido.]_

Sus palabras dejaron a todos sin habla. Las quijadas de los Wartortles y Squirtles presentes cayeron casi hasta el suelo, pero nadie estaba en mayor shock que Gyarados, excepto tal vez Misty. ¿Se estaba rindiendo sin siquiera pelear?

\- _[¿Eh? Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Si ni siquiera hemos comenzado!]_

 _\- [Lo veo en tus ojos.] –_ dijo Blastoise. – _[Tienes un deseo de pelear por tu entrenadora, porque la respetas y la aprecias. Harías lo que fuera por ella… igual que yo por mi familia aquí.]_

Blastoise miró a sus súbditos Wartortles y Squirtles, y luego al confuso Gyarados. Luego miró a una igualmente confusa Misty, pero la pelirroja se alegró de que no tenían que darle una paliza para que viniera con ellos. Se imaginó que ya habría recibido suficiente por aquel día. La gran tortuga caminó hacia la pelirroja y le extendió la mano.

\- _[Me sentiré honrado de prestarte mi fuerza. Dejo mi vida y las de los míos en tus manos.]_

Todos los demás Wartortles y Squirtles asintieron, y algunos alzaron sus puños mientras gritaban. Misty no supo qué hacer excepto sonreírles y devolverle a Blastoise el apretón. No había necesidad de decirse palabras, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

\- Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que conozcan su nuevo hogar. – dijo Misty revisando su mochila, y luego haciendo un conteo estimado de cabezas entre las tortugas. – Aunque creo que no tengo suficientes Pokébolas aquí para todos.

 **\- Veintinueve Squirtles, diecisiete Wartortles y el Blastoise. Necesitarás un gran total de cuarenta y siete Pokébolas.** – intervino la voz del Pokédex, adelantándose al conteo.

\- Gracias. – dijo la pelirroja, medio agradecida, medio sarcástica, mientras sacaba una Bola de Red de su bolsa. – ¿Ash, si eres tan amable?

El pelinegro atrapó la Bola de Red y se colocó su guante H.O.P.E. Comenzó a producir réplicas una tras otra, mientras los Pokémon tortugas voluntariamente se formaban en fila para ser todos capturados. Algunos de ellos hasta pelearon por "saltarse la fila", tratando de ir primero.

Al último quedaron el Wartortle que vino a buscar su ayuda antes, y Blastoise. El primero intercambió unas palabras con el Squirtle de Ash antes de irse.

 _\- [Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.]_ – le dijo, dándole un pulgar arriba. – _[Si alguna vez necesitas con quien entrenar, no tienes más que pedírmelo.]_

 _\- [Claro.] –_ replicó Squirtle devolviéndole el gesto. – _[Saluden a mis otros amigos por allá, y traten de no meterse en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?]_

El corazón de Misty se derritió un poco ante ese gesto, por lo visto los dos llegarían a llevarse muy bien. Habiendo terminado con eso, Wartortle tocó la penúltima Bola de Red y se dejó absorber para ser teletransportado al laboratorio de Oak. Ya solo quedaba Blastoise, que le echó una última mirada al horizonte antes de tomar la última Bola de Red. Intercambiando un movimiento de la cabeza con Misty, presionó el botón para dejarse capturar y se fue también. Con ello ya concluía su aventura por ese día.

\- Bueno, ya terminamos aquí. – dijo Iris. – ¿Hay tiempo antes de que se vaya nuestro barco?

\- Más que suficiente, y de hecho… – El estómago de Ash gruñó. – ¿Alguien quiere ir a comer algo antes de marcharnos?

Los gruñidos de los estómagos de todos lo confirmaron, y decidieron ir por algún bocadillo. Por suerte todavía tenían suficiente tiempo antes que el ferry zarpara, y todo ese ajetreo por salvar a los Pokémon tortugas ya les había abierto a todos el apetito.

* * *

 ** _Al atardecer…_**

El día tocaba a su fin, y el último ferry fuera de Isla Cinnabar ya se encontraba en mar abierto rumbo hacia su destino en Pueblo Paleta. Iris y Ash ya se habían retirado a sus camarotes después de cenar, y mientras tanto, Misty y Anabel habían salido para tomar algo de aire en la popa de la embarcación. La brisa marina se sentía muy agradable, y el espectáculo del sol poniente sobre el mar era digno de admirarse.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en esos eventos que acababan de suceder. Enfrentarse a ese cazador furtivo por ayudar a esos Pokémon, y ofrecerles un nuevo hogar luego de que el suyo quedó totalmente devastado. Claro, no le hacía ascos a la recompensa que recibió, pero por dentro se sentía un poco extraña.

 _\- Estás feliz._ – dijo de pronto Anabel.

\- ¿Hmm? – Misty se volteó a verla. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

 _\- Aparte de que puedo percibirlo, ahora mismo estás sonriendo. –_ replicó la telépata.

\- No me había dado cuenta. – dijo Misty. – Pero supongo que lo estoy, aunque no estoy segura del por qué.

 _\- Creo que yo lo sé._ – sonrió Anabel. – _Fue por haber ayudado a todos esos Pokémon._

Misty miró a su amiga algo confusa. Parecía muy obvio, pero había algo más aparte de eso, y eso era lo que la pelirroja no entendía.

\- _Mi tío me enseñó que a veces, cuando nos sentimos mal por cualquier razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacerle un favor o ayudar a alguien más. ¿No has notado que cuando ayudas a alguien de corazón, eso te hace sentir muy bien?_

 _-_ Ahora que lo dices… sí, es verdad. – admitió Misty. – Me siento bien por haberlos ayudado. Es decir, yo quise hacerlo, lo hice sin que nadie me lo pidiera, y me agradó hacerlo.

Misty miró hacia el mar, pensando en las palabras de Anabel. ¿Sería por eso que Ash ayudaba a personas desconocidas con sus problemas y de manera tan desinteresada? Él nunca buscaba beneficiarse ni nada. A veces aceptaba la recompensa, otras veces no.

Fuera como fuese, Misty tuvo que admitir que le agradaba esa sensación. Quizás no sería mala idea acostumbrarse un poco a ella.

\- Aunque por otra parte… no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo haré para manejar a tantos Pokémon a la vez. – le dijo a Anabel.

\- _Bueno, tendrás que averiguarlo un día si quieres ser una buena líder de gimnasio, ¿o no?_

 _-_ Sí, obviamente. Lástima que nunca tuve buenos ejemplos. – dijo pensando en sus hermanas.

Considerando que Ash ya había atrapado a varios grupos de Pokémon numerosos, quizás debería preguntarle un poco. Después de todo parecía manejarse bien con ellos, aunque pareciera tener predilección por algunos en particular para las batallas.

Bueno, tendría mucho tiempo para conversar con él de eso cuando estuvieran en Pueblo Paleta.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hey, ¿qué hay de nuevo? Bueno, aquí estaba el que prometí, y con eso cumplo mi cuota mensual para el Resetverso. Sí, este se suponía que vendría un poco antes, pero debido a complicaciones, incluyendo tener que reescribir bastantes cosas (especialmente la escena del clímax), y tener que hacerme cargo completamente del capítulo de Red en Isla Quarta yo mismo, se quedó algo paralizado. Pero aquí está finalmente: otro "episodio saltado", que muestra cómo fue que Blastoise y todos esos Wartortles y Squirtles terminaron bajo el cuidado de Misty.

Ya que con Jigglypuff fuera de la ecuación las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes al canon, sentí que me podía ir con todo y convertir esta aventura en algo mucho más peligroso. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Dirk es el antagonista principal del episodio especial " _Mewtwo – Prólogo del Despertar"._ Lo dejé escapar para dejar abierta la posibilidad de que regrese en el futuro, o por si alguien quisiera usarlo.

En fin, con eso concluyo. Me salto los agradecimientos ya que en el capítulo anterior no ha habido comentarios, pero bueno, qué se va a hacer. Nos vemos pronto XD


	5. Historias de Halloween

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Historias de Halloween**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El Montañero y Mizu hacen una pequeña parada para un festival local, y pronto se encuentran intercambiando historias de terror para pasar la noche.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Para Monty Near Hawkins, o como le gustaba llamarse, "el Montañero", en otro tiempo los festivales que celebraban en los pueblos podrían haber parecido aburridos. Sin embargo, ya que su pequeña compañera sintió curiosidad de ver lo que sucedía, al final habían terminado por quedarse en uno de ellos.

Aparentemente, un kalosiano que vino a la ciudad quiso traer algo que allá llamaban el Festival Gourgeist, donde hacían decoraciones con un Pokémon con forma de calabaza fantasma, donde todos, niños y adultos, intercambiaban dulces y llevaban disfraces de Pokémon. Algunos Pokémon inclusive se disfrazaban de otros, y era muy divertido ver cosas como un Pikachu con pico de Psyduck, un Pidgeotto con tocado de plumas de Spearow, o inclusive Pokémon pequeños que intentaban parecerse a sus formas más desarrolladas, como un Squirtle con un caparazón y máscara de Blastoise hechos a su medida.

A él tampoco le molestaba mucho llevar encima ese disfraz de Rhyperior. Después de todo, todo mundo en ese festival llevaba uno, así que nadie iba a burlarse de él. Y además, la pequeña caminando junto a él no parecía importarle ir vestida como una Starmie, completa con la gema y todo. Se veía bastante feliz mientras disfrutaba de su algodón de azúcar con una mano, y sujetando a su Krabby con la otra para ocasionalmente darle un poco.

\- ¿Te gustó eso? – le preguntó.

Ella simplemente asintió. Ya que no podía hablar en voz alta, acordaron que solo respondería con gestos de afirmación o negación, solo para cubrir apariencias. Se había encariñado con ella y lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que nadie fuese a ponerla en la mira solo por ser… una de ellos.

\- Bueno, ya hemos probado casi todos los dulces de este festival. – dijo el hombre. – ¿Qué tal si probamos a algunos juegos? Tal vez podamos ganar algunos premios de recuerdo.

Los juegos del festival incluían prácticamente cualquiera de los imaginables en un festival como ese. Desde el típico juego de prueba de fuerza con el martillo y la campana, y otros de puntería con lanzar dardos y aros, hasta otros un poco más elaborados, como intentar sacar un Goldeen de un estanque cuidando de no llevarse a los Magikarps, antes que la red se rompiera. Le llevó un par de intentos encontrar el movimiento correcto, pero se sintió bastante satisfecho cuando lo logró.

Luego de pasar por un puesto de beber soda (donde tenía que bajarse ocho botellas de soda en un tiempo límite), ya estaban llegando al último puesto del festival. Uno que se veía… particularmente extraño, específicamente, porque tenía más aspecto de una carpa de los horrores o algo por el estilo, con esa entrada con la forma de una cara de Haunter con la boca abierta y enmarcada por las manos flotantes.

\- ¡Acérquense, acérquense! ¡Entren ahora a la carpa misteriosa del Doctor Norstein Bekkler! ¡Arriésguense a ganar fabulosos premios, o a sufrir sustos de muerte si sus mentes no son capaces de soportar lo que les espera adentro!

El sujeto que anunciaba el puesto tenía el aspecto del científico loco que jugaba a revivir cadáveres, fuera cual fuese su nombre. Tenía la bata de laboratorio, guantes de cuero negro y botas, y posiblemente lo único que le faltaba era un asistente jorobado llamado Igor.

\- ¡Tú, el hombre Rhyperior! ¿Eres lo bastante valiente para intentarlo?

El Montañero le echó una mirada a Mizu, preguntándole qué pensaba. No quería arrastrarla allí dentro si tal vez resultaba demasiado aterrador para ella, y por alguna razón sentía que había algo detrás del juego y del sujeto que lo dirigía. Pero al ver que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y asentía, se le acercó al doctor loco como-se-llamara.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- Son diez billetes por el primer nivel, veinte por el segundo, y cuarenta por el tercero. Dependiendo del desempeño, será el premio que ganes. ¡Todo puede pasar! – dijo el encargado.

El Montañero se miró su billetera. Tenía más que suficiente para intentar los tres niveles, pero no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba allí dentro. Si tal vez era una prueba de valentía y la clave era no asustarse… bueno, era una suerte que él no fuese de los que se intimidaban con facilidad.

\- Muy bien. – Cogiendo un billete de diez, se lo alargó al encargado. – Vamos a ver de qué se trata este espectáculo.

Dicho eso, el Montañero y Mizu ingresaron a la carpa extraña. Admitiéndolo, el hombre estaba un poco nervioso, pero solo era un juego en un festival. No podía haber ningún propósito siniestro detrás de él, ¿verdad?

…

Después de dejar el festival y el pueblo, el Montañero se puso a ver un poco los recuerdos que se habían llevado. Aparte de una considerable montaña de dulces, había podido ganar algunos peluches y juguetes, si bien Mizu no tenía idea de cómo utilizar la mitad de ellos, la pequeña parecía haber apreciado sus esfuerzos por ganarlos para ella.

\- Ah, no sé cómo me dejé ganar en ese último. – se dijo. – Empiezo a creer que tal vez el último nivel estaba arreglado.

\- _¿Arreglado? ¿A qué se refiere?_

\- Que hizo trampa, que lo hizo imposible de ganar, es la única explicación. – dijo el hombre, frunciendo el cejo ligeramente.

Los juegos de esa carpa misteriosa resultaron ser bastante interesantes, por no decir más. El primer nivel era sencillo: simplemente aparecían tres Tyrogues idénticos que de alguna manera lograban hablar en lenguaje humano, todos con armadura de batalla. Se identificaban como Biggs, Wedge y Piett, y luego se mezclaban entre ellos y tenía que identificar a uno de ellos. Cuestión de observación y un poco de suerte, simplemente, y lo consiguió al tercer intento.

El segundo nivel invocó a un Ditto para que se transformara en él, y durante un minuto, tenía que ser capaz de imitar los movimientos de su doble sin equivocarse. Un poco fastidioso, especialmente cuando este hacía unas morisquetas ridículas, pero tampoco imposible de lograr.

El tercero, sin embargo, fue una historia totalmente diferente. El juego consistía en mantener a raya a un pequeño escuadrón de Raticates durante un tiempo límite. Simple en papel, de no ser porque estaba la complicación de que en el juego se tomaba un "rehén", que en este caso resultó ser el Krabby de Mizu, colgando encima de un caldero burbujeante. Si no quería que se diera un baño, tenía que girar una palanca para subir la cuerda que iba bajando y evitar que cayera al caldero, pero el problema era que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, y para cuando la alcanzó, las ratas se le echaron encima y le hicieron montón, impidiéndole salvar al pequeño cangrejo de su destino.

En aquel momento, Mizu se encontraba conjurando agua con sus poderes para lavarle la cubierta pegajosa que le había quedado encima. El líquido en el caldero resultó ser simplemente sirope de maple, así que en realidad nunca estuvo en peligro. La niña hasta se había tomado la libertad de chuparse con los dedos algunos de los residuos, y a juzgar por su expresión hasta le gustó el sabor. Luego se bajó unas botellas de agua para reponer sus reservas, ya que por alguna razón la prefería antes que otras bebidas como jugo o soda.

\- Ah bueno, por lo menos no fue tan malo. – dijo el Montañero, recostándose sobre una roca. – Ese festival fue divertido y todo, aunque podrían trabajar un poco en la casa de los horrores. Esas cosas no dan miedo en lo más mínimo.

\- _A mí sí me dieron miedo. Especialmente esos Pokémon Eléctricos._

\- Ah, vamos, eso no fue nada. – dijo el hombre. – Yo sé de cosas mucho más terroríficas.

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?_

\- Como los piratas que se llevaron a tu familia, ¿recuerdas? Y hasta esos resultaron ser poco más que una broma.

Mizu arqueó las cejas ligeramente, y un segundo después se vio forzada a asentir. Le dio una mordida al malvavisco que estaba asando y luego se bebió media botella de agua, antes de darle a su Krabby la otra mitad cuando lo pidió. El Montañero miró a su alrededor, y algo dentro de él le hizo sonreír por alguna razón.

\- Sabes, entre la atmósfera del festival, y que estamos frente a una fogata… esto me trae recuerdos.

 _\- ¿Recuerdos de qué? –_ preguntó ella. El Montañero contempló el fuego con una mirada nostálgica.

\- A veces cuando iba de campamento, me reunía con mis amigos a contar historias de terror alrededor de la fogata. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice.

 _\- ¿Historias de terror? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?_

\- Es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Y lo creas o no… a veces asustarse un poco puede ser divertido.

El Montañero sonrió de una manera que hizo que la niña se sintiera genuinamente curiosa. Obviamente, al crecer lejos de la civilización humana no sabría por qué alguien querría asustarse en primer lugar. Por un momento no estuvo seguro si debería hacerlo, pero igual, dejando de lado a los Pokémon Eléctricos, Mizu no se asustaba tan fácilmente, quizás podría soportar uno de sus relatos.

\- ¿Quieres oír una de mis historias de terror? Tengo bastantes para compartir.

 _\- Bueno… ¿por qué no? A ver si es tan aterradora como dice._

\- Pues prepárate, pequeña. – dijo el Montañero con la voz más profunda que le salía. – Lo que estoy a punto de contarte… es un relato realmente terrorífico…

…

 _Hace unos treinta y tantos años, un chico y su padre se aventuraron a escalar las montañas nevadas al oeste de Kanto, muy cerca de la cordillera que nos separa de Johto. El padre le advirtió al hijo que no se alejara demasiado, pues podría perderse y en esas montañas habitaban criaturas realmente hostiles._

 _Se contaban rumores que había una criatura fantasmal que aparecía y desaparecía en los días especialmente nevados. Decían que era tan pálida que fácilmente se podía confundir con la nieve misma, y que sus ojos eran como cristales de hielo capaces de congelar a sus víctimas con una sola mirada. Algunos decían que era el espíritu de una mujer que se perdió en las montañas y ahora vagaba por los alrededores sin rumbo alguno._

 _A pesar de las advertencias, el hijo decidió aventurarse en esas montañas por sí solo. No le tenía miedo a nada, o eso había dicho, y quería saber si los rumores sobre la criatura eran ciertos. Así que la buscó durante horas y horas, pero no la encontró, y finalmente decidió volver a casa antes de que oscureciera._

 _Pero se dio cuenta que la ventisca había borrado sus huellas, y ya no recordaba por donde había venido. Para empeorar las cosas, el clima se tornaba más y más fuerte, impidiéndole ver con claridad y haciendo que se debilitara más y más. Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, tropezó con un extraño montículo de nieve, que lanzó un poderoso alarido que hizo eco por toda la montaña._

 _Una abominable criatura se levantó de entre el suelo y levantó sus enormes brazos para aplastar al muchacho, que tuvo que huir por su vida en medio de la nieve. De alguna manera logró mantener su distancia, y al cabo de un rato este dejó de perseguirlo. Apenas pudo sentir el alivio por un momento… hasta que volteó al otro lado._

 _Ahí fue que la vio: el infame espectro de la montaña. Tal como se la habían descrito: pálida como la nieve, y con esos ojos gélidos que lo dejaron totalmente congelado al instante. Extendiendo los brazos, el espectro se fue acercando, y el muchacho, demasiado débil por huir de la abominable criatura de antes, sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. No pudo más que resignarse mientras se desplomaba sobre la nieve, aceptando su destino…_

…

El Montañero terminó su relato adoptando una expresión solemne, como si el protagonista hubiese sufrido una trágica y dramática muerte. Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que Mizu finalmente hizo una pregunta.

\- _Y… ¿qué pasó con él?_

\- ¿Hmm?

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho? ¿Se… murió o qué?_

\- Pues… cuando se despertó estaba en su cama, bajo cinco mantas y con una toalla caliente en la cabeza. – dijo el Montañero. Mizu ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y el montañero no pudo evitar reírse de que no se diera cuenta. – Lo siento, ¿es que no me entendiste? Ese muchacho era yo.

\- _¿Usted?_

\- Jajajaja, sí. Mi padre se enfadó mucho conmigo por irme de ese modo. Todavía sigo sin saber qué fue lo que vi ese día, pero… estoy casi seguro que solo era un Pokémon. Ni idea de cuál sería, pero un día me gustaría averiguarlo.

Mizu no dijo más nada, pero pareció satisfecha con su respuesta. La niña se mantuvo callada mientras continuaban asando algunos malvaviscos en la fogata, hasta que finalmente decidió intervenir de nuevo.

 _\- Sabe, mis padres una vez me contaron una historia sobre una criatura misteriosa._

 _-_ ¿Oh, en serio? – El Montañero se mostró interesado. – ¿Qué tal si me la cuentas?

…

 _El mar no es totalmente soleado y brillante. Esa es solo la parte cercana a la superficie, la que los humanos conocen. Los "Héroes del Mar" como yo y los Pokémon como mi familia saben bien que no todo el océano es así. Entre más profundo vas, más oscuro se vuelve. Todo se vuelve grande y aterrador, y no puedes ver ni sentir nada. No muchos Pokémon gustan de ir allá abajo. Es muy frío y aterrador. Algunos Pokémon dicen que la comida más deliciosa está oculta allá, y algunos han tratado de bajar allí. No muchos han regresado._

 _No nos gusta la oscuridad. Queremos luz, para poder ver y saber lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Así que intentamos evitar vagar por la oscuridad si es posible. Pero aquellos que regresaron dicen que hay parches de luz. Puntos seguros a los cuales los Pokémon se ven atraídos. El lugar perfecto para descansar. Después de todo, cuando puedes ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor, no tienes nada que temer, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero esa no es una luz benigna. Es una luz extraña, que te atrae más y más hacia adentro. Muchos Pokémon han pensado que esto era un respiro de la oscuridad, un lugar seguro._

 _Yo no sé si lo era. Solo sabemos lo que pasa en las profundidades por los pocos Pokémon que no quisieron seguirla._

 _Ellos intentaron detener a sus amigos, seguro. Pero fueron muy tercos, pensando que encontrarían algo que nadie más había encontrado. Querían satisfacer su curiosidad, y tal vez lo hicieron. O tal vez los trozos de aletas y escamas de Pokémon que a veces flotan de las profundidades son solo el resultado de una pelea ganada._

 _Todo lo que se sabe son los gritos y rayos de luz que a veces ciegan a los Pokémon que buscan los secretos de las profundidades. Incluso aquellos que sobrevivieron a la experiencia nunca más pudieron volver a ver nada._

 _Mis padres trataron de descubrir lo que estaba pasando allá abajo, cuando eran más jóvenes e inmaduros. Nunca me dijeron lo que encontraron, y solo me advirtieron que jamás me acercara a ese lugar. Solo me contaron lo que le acabo de decir. Nos regañaron a mí y a Kooky por días cuando nos fuimos a jugar con unos Pokémon cuando el mar estaba oscureciéndose un poco._

 _No sé lo que hay allá abajo en las profundidades, pero el mar nunca ha sido un mal lugar para mí o mi familia, incluso con gente como esos cazadores. Fuimos felices, y muy rara vez peleamos con Pokémon malos. Pero jamás los olvidaré a ellos, la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus… caras aterradoras. Y eso fue cuando pude verlos._

 _No sé si así sea lo que hay en las profundidades. Tal vez no hayan sido siquiera los mismos Pokémon que yo conocí esa vez. Tal vez solo se trate de alguien que quiere un amigo, o algo más de lo que no tengo idea._

 _Lo único que sé es que nadie jamás ha vuelto de las profundidades. O al menos, nunca de la misma manera que cuando entran..._

…

Mizu terminó su historia dando un respingo, y el Montañero se quedó sin habla. No estaba seguro de si fue porque al contar la historia telepáticamente de alguna manera la hizo sentir más aterradora o más real, pero de algún modo podía simpatizar con ella. De hecho, probablemente hacía que su miedo por los Pokémon Eléctricos se sintiera todavía más justificado, si había alguno de ellos como la criatura que vivía en las profundidades.

\- Oh por favor, ¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? – dijo una voz fuerte. El Montañero inmediatamente se puso de pie y agarró un palo cercano por reflejo.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Los arbustos detrás de Mizu se agitaron, y una figura salió de entre las sombras. Al aproximarse hacia el fuego, el recién llegado alzó las manos en gesto de pacificación.

\- Tranquilo, señor Montañero. Solo soy yo.

\- Hey… eres el sujeto del festival. ¿El Dr. Como-sea-que-te-llames? – preguntó el Montañero, bajando el palo aunque sin soltarlo por si las dudas. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Bueno, el festival se acabó, así que voy en camino al siguiente. – dijo el hombre. – Hay que ganarse la vida de alguna forma, ¿no?

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿Cómo arreglar tu puesto para que la gente no pueda ganar el nivel final? – inquirió el Montañero. El Dr. Como-Se-Llamara pareció genuinamente ofendido por ese comentario.

\- Para que lo sepas, el juego era perfectamente limpio. No es mi culpa que no le hayas captado el truco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el Montañero. ¿Había un truco detrás del juego?

\- Sabes, podrías haberlo ganado si hubieras ido a girar la palanca cuando la cuerda iba a la mitad en vez de esperar a que el pequeño cangrejo casi estuviera listo para su chapuzón. – dijo el doctor loco. – De nuevo, no puedo hacerlo TAN obvio, o sería malo para mi negocio. Pero en serio, no esperaba que arruinaras el libreto tan horriblemente.

\- ¿Qué dices? – El Montañero arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir el sujeto con "libreto"? El doctor suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Verás, soy una especie de narrador de historias interactivas. Ese juego era para ser una obra heroica, una donde tú se suponía que fueras el héroe. Claro, no esperaba que lo vieras a la primera, pero al menos podrías haber tratado de usar la cabeza, ¿no?

El Montañero quiso replicar algo, pero al final no fue capaz. Si no pudo ver el truco detrás del juego, entonces la culpa era solo suya. Mientras tanto, el Doctor se acercó a sentarse en el tronco caído al lado de Mizu.

\- Como sea, no pude evitar oír las historias de horror que tú y tu pequeña amiguita estaban intercambiando. Debo decir que no estoy muy impresionado.

El Montañero ladeó la cabeza con confusión, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo en las palabras del sujeto: dijo HISTORIAS en plural. ¿Quería decir que había escuchado también la de Mizu? ¿Acaso sabía que ella era…?

\- Tranquilo, no me voy a ir de lengua con la… condición de la pequeña con nadie. – dijo el doctor, levantando las manos preventivamente como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – No es la primera de su clase que conozco en mis viajes, pero no tengo nada contra ellos. No tengas miedo de hablarme también, niña.

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu. –_ replicó ella, hinchando la cara.

\- Perdón. Pero como sea, me preguntaba si me dejarían compartir uno de mis propios relatos. Como dije, me gusta contar historias y a veces me gusta esparcirlas a otros y aprender algunas nuevas. ¿Qué me dicen?

El Montañero y Mizu intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Fue un extraño giro de eventos, estar allí enfrente de la fogata contando historias, y de repente aparecía este extraño queriendo contar una propia. El Montañero finalmente se encogió de hombros y supuso que no habría daño en dejarlo hacerlo.

\- Bueno, adelante. Esto tal vez sea interesante y todo.

\- Prepárense. – sonrió el Doctor mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente y entrelazaba los dedos. – Esta no será una historia de terror ordinaria, se los aseguro.

…

 _Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera, hubo un noble ignorante que creía que era más inteligente que cualquiera, y quería probar que era más listo que sus iguales. Y siendo un noble, ¿qué mejor manera que hacérselo a unos pobres diablos que entregaban su dinero por nada? Para eso es que son buenos los tipos ricachones, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero para demostrar que era más inteligente y estafar a otros, el noble necesitaba un verdadero plan. Afortunadamente, siendo un hombre rico y aburrido, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para armar planes malévolos junto con sus amigos._

 _Verán, ya que era rico y estaba forrado, el sujeto era dueño de muchas casas. A la gente le gusta vivir en casas en vez de estar sin hogar, así que decidió vendérselas a gente que las necesitaba. Pero por supuesto, no podía permitir que esa gente estúpida, sucia y pobretona le arruinara sus preciosas casas para ricos, eso estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Así, el plan era asustar a los pobretones para que abandonaran la casa luego esparcir algunos rumores de que el lugar estaba embrujado, sin darles ninguna base para demandarlos, pero que estuvieran demasiado desesperados para ponerse exigentes. El plan perfecto para gente egoísta, como podrían adivinar._

 _Pero desgraciadamente, el hombre tenía un problema. ¿Cómo podrían simular él y sus amigos una casa embrujada? Nadie tenía conocimiento sobre cómo asustar a la gente, y nadie quería molestarse en perder tiempo en aprender cómo hacerlo o en preparar la trampa. Querían ganar sin levantar ni un solo dedo, como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida. Todo un dilema, como se imaginarán._

 _Pero el noble y sus colegas no tenían nada que temer, pues un salvador vino a ellos. Un anciano de baja estatura y vestido de harapos les prometió hacer el trabajo por ellos, por solo unas cuantas monedas como precio por su servicio. Había escuchado sus conversaciones, eso dijo, y declaró que tenía la fórmula perfecta para el éxito de su plan._

 _El hombre era mugriento y pobre al igual que todos esos tontos, pero prometió hacerles el trabajo, así que el noble y sus colaboradores aceptaron el acuerdo. No les importaba lo que su nuevo trabajador hiciera con tal de que hiciera el trabajo. Al hombre eso le pareció bien, mientras el noble y sus amigos mantuvieran su palabra. Asumieron que tal vez sería un entrenador de Pokémon Fantasmas o alguna otra cosa tenebrosa._

 _Y el hombre, por todo lo desaliñado que se veía, mantuvo su parte del trato. Gente que necesitaba un hogar vino en manada para comprar las casas aparentemente baratas que el noble y sus amigos vendieron, con solo una pequeña advertencia sobre los espíritus que rondaban en ellas. No les importaba si los hombres y mujeres que estipulaban sus contratos eran motivados por el valor, lo barato o por la desesperación, en tanto el placentero sonido de las monedas de oro llenara sus bolsillos. Eso era todo lo que importaba._

 _¡Y oh, qué buenos sustos se llevaron! Los pobres e idiotas compradores siempre se iban sin que pasara una noche, luego de terminar cincuenta tonos más pálidos que cuando entraron, jurando nunca más volver a poner un pie en la casa donde vivían los monstruos._

 _La casa ganó infamia, y con la infamia venían los valientes y tontos dispuestos a desembolsar dinero para resolver el misterio, incluyendo un experto en Pokémon, para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Algunos casi logran descubrir la estafa, pero todos dejaban de decir nada en el momento en que trataban de investigar. Era el plan perfecto, y los nobles cosecharon todos los beneficios._

 _Y así fue como el noble y sus colegas vivieron felices para siempre y más ricos que nunca… si este fuera un cuento de hadas sobre el oportunismo. Pero la vida real a menudo es más extraña y más complicada que eso._

 _Pues como verán, ese habría podido ser el final de todo, si los nobles no se hubieran olvidado de un pequeño detalle. El hombre harapiento, su pequeño ayudante, eventualmente vino a pedir su compensación. Había asustado a más de un centenar de víctimas sin fallar, y sin levantar sospechas, así que uno pensaría que el sujeto merecía alguna forma de pago._

 _Pero había un pequeño problema: era viejo, olía mal y era pobre. ¿Por qué los ricos y poderosos nobles querrían compartir el beneficio con alguien como él? Aunque se atreviera a decir algo, nadie le creería, y los nobles habían ganado suficiente dinero gracias a la estafa para no volver a necesitarla nunca más. Habían ganado, y se quedarían con el premio._

 _Así que hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió, y le cerraron la puerta en las narices. La respuesta del hombre fue simple y llanamente "Ustedes serán los próximos"._

 _A los nobles realmente no les importaba mucho eso. Ya tenían suficiente gente que los odiaba, así que un idiota harapiento más que se sumara a ellos no era nada para su rutina diaria. O al menos, eso era lo que creían los nobles._

 _No se esperaban que algo viniera a atacarlos, así que despilfarraron todo su dinero mal habido para hacer fiesta toda la noche, dándose un banquete en la cara de todos los demás y disfrutando del aparentemente feliz final. Después de todo, habían demostrado ser más inteligentes que todos los demás, y no sufrirían repercusiones por sus acciones._

 _Casi me siento mal por ellos, ¿saben? Se fueron a dormir sintiéndose muy orgullosos de sí mismos, felices y seguros. Seguro que no se esperaban despertarse en medio de la noche, con las paredes agrietándose y pisadas resonando por toda la mansión. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Ladrones? ¿Algún sirviente que fue a buscar un bocadillo de media noche? ¿O solo un juego de sus mentes producto de tanto alcohol por festejar?_

 _Los nobles ultimadamente decidieron ir a verlo. Se adentraron en la oscuridad, con solo la luz de las linternas iluminando su camino. Y en la oscuridad vieron unos ojos. Unos ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre que llevaban una mirada hambrienta, y dirigida hacia ellos, junto con un pelaje púrpura y unos colmillos color marfil que se dirigían a ellos._

 _Comenzaron a gritar, y sus linternas se hicieron trizas contra el suelo, cuando una interminable manada de Rattatas comenzó a deslizarse por sus cuerpos. Los nobles trataron de forcejear y nadar a través de la oleada de los Pokémon, solo para que los colmillos se hundieran en su carne, arrastrándolos más hacia la oscuridad._

 _Los nobles aun así intentaron pelear contra ellos, arrojar a los Rattatas lejos, y escapar de la casa. Uno de ellos incluso logró llegar hasta la puerta, y casi logró abrirla. Los Spinaraks que se arrastraban sobre sus brazos y saliendo a chorros de la puerta le impidieron hacerlo._

 _Cualquier otro intento de escape terminó de la misma forma. Los nobles y los pobres sirvientes quedaron totalmente a la merced de las hordas de Pokémon que invadían su casa. Sus gritos hacían eco por todo el campo a su alrededor, pero nadie tenía el interés ni el valor para ir a averiguar lo que pasaba._

 _A la mañana siguiente, no quedó rastro de nadie, y la casa había quedado totalmente abandonada igual que aquellas de las cuales sacaron beneficios. Ha estado así desde la noche en que todo terminó, y la naturaleza comenzó a devorar la otrora orgullosa mansión, ahora caída en desgracia igual que sus dueños._

 _Pero les sugiero que no vayan a tratar de comprar la casa o ir a visitarlo. Pues verán, hay gente que dice que, si la visitas en el momento correcto, verás a un hombre harapiento de visita en la casa, como un rey dentro de su dominio… y no será nada amable con cualquiera que intente robarse su bien ganado y merecido premio..._

…

El doctor terminó su relato con una sonrisa tenebrosa. El Montañero y Mizu se quedaron inmóviles todo el rato, en parte por curiosidad, en parte porque estaban bastante asustados. No tenían idea del por qué, pero de alguna manera la forma en como el sujeto contó su historia hizo que sonara de verdad aterradora. No podían verlo, pero después del relato, sus rostros habían perdido bastante de su color.

El doctor loco se mantuvo quieto por un rato, primero mirando al montañista y luego a la niña, y entonces suavizó su semblante.

\- No se preocupen. Esos nobles no murieron ni sufrieron heridas graves. Solo salieron despavoridos, y nunca más volverían a intentar nada como eso en su vida.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el Montañero.

\- Yo soy el que está contando la historia, ¿no? – El hombre se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. – Bueno, creo que es tiempo de marcharme. Gusto en compartir mi relato con ustedes. Quizás nos volvamos a ver en otro festival.

El sujeto se dio la vuelta y se alejó por donde había venido. Mizu y el Montañero se quedaron quietos por un buen rato, y luego se miraron una al otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, pero ambos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

\- _Señor Montañero… usted no creerá que…_

 _-_ No lo sé. – respondió antes de que ella terminara la pregunta. – Ya dicen que todas las historias tienen un poco de realidad en ellas. Pero… no, no puede ser el anciano de esa historia, ¿verdad?

No había manera. Había dicho que la historia había pasado antes que cualquiera de ellos hubiera nacido, y por su apariencia no había forma de que fuese mayor que el Montañero. Quizás simplemente oyó el relato de alguien más, quizás le pasó al amigo de un amigo, o quizás solo era así de bueno para inventar cuentos.

Un cuentacuentos terrorífico si alguna vez vio uno.

\- ¿Nos vamos a dormir por esta noche?

…

Una vez fuera de vista y seguro de que no había nadie cerca, se deshizo de su disfraz de doctor loco, revelando su verdadera forma, del horrible Gastly. Norstein Bekkler, necesitaba un mejor nombre la próxima vez. Y quizás también un disfraz diferente, se le estaban agotando los motivos para diferentes festivales. Ancianas, científicos locos… quizás la próxima vez podría disfrazarse de vampiro o algo así.

\- Con suerte no asusté a esos dos demasiado. – murmuró Gastly, invocando su registradora para chequear sus ganancias. – Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… seiscientos cincuenta en solo una noche. No está mal, necesito agregar este festival a mis futuras paradas anuales si vuelve a pasar por aquí.

La registradora desapareció en un puf, y luego fue reemplazada por una agenda y un bolígrafo. Escribió sus ganancias y puso una nota al pie de la página: _"Revisitar Festival Gourgeist. Agregar Kalos a futuros destinos"._

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora? Oh, qué coincidencia. Ya es hora de mi vista de verano a mi mansión.

Aunque estaba seguro que sus amigos por allá se ocuparían de vigilar la casa, le gustaba pasar de visita de vez en cuando. Solo por si acaso algún descendiente de esos nobles idiotas era lo bastante valiente y/o tonto para venir y tratar de recuperar la casa.

Y si llegaba a pasar, décadas de contar historias le habían dado un mayor abanico de opciones para darles a la gente el susto de sus vidas. Terminarían igual que sus ancestros, corriendo hacia las colinas.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz Halloween, Día de los Santos, o de los Muertos, o lo que celebren, atrasado! Bueno, este oneshot debería haber sido posteado hace unos días… si el internet no me hubiera fallado. ¿No odian cuando eso pasa? Y pensar que **Viroro-kun** me echó la mano con los relatos de Mizu y Gastly, pero eso no me ayudó a tenerlo listo a tiempo. Bueno, un par de días de retraso no son tan malos

Como sea, mi intención fue contrastar un poco los oneshots de Halloween del año pasado, que se enfocaban más en el tema del horror y poner este un poco más ligero y de humor, aunque no sé si lo logré. La estructura de tres cuentos está basada en los episodios de Halloween de los Simpsons, específicamente de los primeros que tenían una estructura que los conectaba, aunque pasé por varias fases de decidir quiénes serían los que contarían los relatos. Algunas de las que consideré fueron Duplica y Marble Jenny, esta última durante un campamento de entrenamiento de la policía para insertar lo de la fogata, aunque ese último aspecto llegó a la versión final.

Bueno, supongo que con eso ya es todo lo que tengo que decir de momento. Gracias por los reviews a S **oul Of Demon,** **darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Pido disculpas por los retrasos en actualizaciones, muchas cosas han pasado dentro y fuera del sitio. Espero no tardarme tanto con los próximos


	6. Especial de Navidad 2018

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Especial de Navidad 2018**

 **Publicado y traducido por Fox McCloude, escrito en colaboración con partner555, Viroro-kun, Crossoverpairinglover y BRANDON369.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines es propiedad de **Crossoverpairinglover** , y las viñetas aquí escritas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Más historias de Navidad de la nueva realidad. Familia, amigos y seres queridos, humanos y Pokémon, celebran cada uno a su manera sus festividades.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

\- ¡Jojojojo! ¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!

El alegre y regordete anciano vestido de rojo se aseguró de volar justo por encima de la plaza central del pequeño pueblo, y su trineo tirado por Stantlers era claramente visible para todos desde abajo. Todo mundo lo miraba con confusión, y en algunos casos con sonrisas alegres, mientras continuaba riéndose detrás de su poblada barba.

\- ¡Miren, es Santa Claus!

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Es real?

\- Debe ser algún truco publicitario, es…

\- ¡Ah, cállate! ¡Claro que es real!

El hombre disfrutó de la breve atención, pero rápidamente metió la mano en su saco para agarrar varios regalos, arrojándolos hacia la multitud para que los reclamaran. Toda la gente corrió a atrapar sus regalos, hasta que cada quien tuvo un paquete en las manos, arrancando la envoltura para ver lo que había dentro. Sonrió todavía más al despedirse de la multitud, y ellos hacían lo mismo.

Pronto, el trineo abandonó los cielos del pequeño pueblo, y el hombre y sus renos rápidamente aterrizaron donde nadie los podía ver. El hombre se permitió reír otra vez, y con un giro rápido, el alegre símbolo de la Navidad se vio reemplazado por un divertido y sonriente Gastly. El Pokémon Fantasma observó el pueblo que acababa de pasar, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha todavía.

\- _Muy bien, con eso tenemos otro pueblo completado. –_ dijo materializando una libreta de notas, escribiendo rápidamente con un bolígrafo flotante. Detrás de él, los Stantler tomaron la forma de otro Gastly, un Haunter y un Gengar, todos estirándose mientras se unían a su líder. Haunter se rascó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo hacia el pueblo.

\- _No lo entiendo, jefe. ¿Para qué estamos actuando como ese sujeto de la Navidad? Creí que éramos más de asustar._

\- _Normalmente sí, pero este es un caso especial. –_ Gastly miró hacia arriba, perdiéndose en sus memorias. – _Yo estuve allí cuando la Navidad fue creada, y fueron circunstancias bastante interesantes. Bien vale la pena pasarla a futuras generaciones._

\- _Espera. –_ Gengar ensanchó los ojos. – _¿Tú creaste a Santa Claus?_

 _\- Originalmente solo eran el hombre misterioso con abrigo rojo y su asistente metálico, pero los cambios en la sociedad requirieron un cambio de imagen con el tiempo para hacerlo más amigable para las familias, ¿me entienden? –_ Gastly hizo un gesto de encogerse de hombros con su gas. – _Pero nah, la imagen actual no fue invento mío._

\- _¿Y cómo llegamos a ella? –_ preguntó el otro Gastly ladeando la cabeza.

\- Eso fue gracias a mí.

Escuchando la voz desconocida y la risa atronadora que siguió después, el trío de Pokémon Fantasmas rápidamente se dio la vuelta con sorpresa, mientras su líder permanecía imperturbable. Tal como esperaba, un desorden de pixeles se materializó frente a ellos, adoptando la forma de uno de los más icónicos símbolos de la Navidad comercializada que había perdurado hasta hoy.

\- _Hola, Santa. ¿Ya terminaste tu gira mundial? –_ Gastly flotó hacia él, sonriendo. Santa asintió y se desempolvó sus ropas.

\- _Sí, fue muy fácil. Muchos niños despertaran muy felices mañana._

Gastly se alegró de oírlo, sintiéndose más relajado con sus deberes actuales. Definitivamente se lo tomaba con más calma que sus tres compatriotas, que observaban a su viejo amigo completamente sin habla. Les tomó unos segundos antes de que se acercaran a ver a Santa con incredulidad.

\- _¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Tú eres Santa?_

\- _¿Y eres real?_

\- _¿Y con los pixeles y todo eso?_

Gastly se permitió una carcajada al oír esas y muchas otras preguntas raras del trío hacia el anciano. Por su parte, Santa dejó salir otra risa alegre y se les acercó.

\- Sí soy real en efecto. Me gusta hacer el bien y esparcir la felicidad, pero necesito un agente de relaciones públicas para proyectar una imagen amigable para lo que hago, y Gastly aquí tenía una leyenda que funcionó bien para eso.

\- _Es un placer y un honor ayudar, la imagen de Santa Claus es una de la cual me enorgullezco enormemente. –_ Gastly hizo una reverencia medio burlona, solo para entrecerrar los ojos y mirar hacia la distancia. – _Qué lástima que esa compañía de bebidas todavía insista en no pagar los derechos por la marca registrada…_

\- Siempre pensando en el dinero. Definitivamente terminarías en mi lista de los odiosos si fueras un niño.

\- _¿Oh, en serio? –_ Gastly flotó hasta ponerse frente a la cara de Santa, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa. – _Lo que se gana por lealtad al servicio._

Santa y Gastly soltaron juntos una carcajada, como siempre lo hacían luego de esa asociación pluricentenaria. Al terminar su intercambio de risas, Gastly miró a los otros tres fantasmas, que todavía parecían seguir pensando en las implicaciones de lo que acababan de descubrir. Y entonces, todos sonrieron juntos.

\- _Esperen un segundo, si ustedes manejan la imagen de Santa…_

\- _¡Significa que podemos mejorarla! ¡Podemos hacerla aterradora y toda la cosa!_

Haunter apretó los puños, y Gengar hizo lo propio. El otro Gastly solo flotó de arriba abajo con entusiasmo.

\- _¡El tenebroso portador de regalos! ¡Materializa objetos de la nada mientras mira directo dentro de tu alma!_

\- _¡Eso será un éxito total, sin duda!_

 _\- ¡Pero tenemos que ser más aterradores! ¡Pensemos en algo mucho más hardcore!_

La charla de los tres rápidamente descendió en murmullos incoherentes mientras intercambiaban ideas, pasando de las plausibles a las imposibles bastante rápido. Gastly perdió el hilo de las ideas a los pocos segundos, e intercambió miradas confusas con Santa. Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Santa volvió a mirar a los tres conspiradores.

\- ¿Son tus pasantes, por casualidad?

\- _Más bien a tiempo parcial. Aunque son más comediantes que cuentistas… –_ suspiró Gastly. El repartidor de regalos se frotó la barba, tratando de imaginarse lo que el trío sugería.

\- Tenebroso portador de regalos, ¿eh? Me pregunto lo que pensará MissingNo de eso…

Gastly le echó una mirada fulminante a Santa, antes de enfocar de nuevo su atención a los tres fantasmas de Pueblo Lavender. Su trabajo iba a ser mucho más difícil a partir de ahora…

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Tener tantos amigos quería decir que había sido arrastrada a muchos clubs en busca de apoyo moral y tener que esperar por ellos. Uno de ellos que se enfocaba en los negocios había dicho que por cada oportunidad siempre había un beneficio y un costo. Podía poner el esfuerzo necesario para obtener el beneficio o no, y al hacerlo tenía que aceptar el costo. O podría no conseguir el beneficio, o tener que pagar el costo más tarde de lo esperado.

Un club que solo recordaba vagamente de pronto se sintió más relevante para May mientras caminaba por el centro comercial de Petalburg, con la cartera un poco más ligera de lo que le gustaría, y las fiestas demasiado cerca para su gusto. Únicamente las rebajas de precios actuales le dieron alguna esperanza de poder lograrlo esta vez, sobresaliendo vívidamente en los ventanales mostrando las fuentes y colores más llamativos posibles. Ciertamente atraían su atención, aunque más por necesidad que por beneficio como normalmente lo era.

\- De acuerdo, May, ¿qué hay de malo con haber tenido que salvar a tus amigos solo porque olvidaron sus almuerzos, o que el consejo escolar haya incrementado los precios así de la nada? Eres una compradora inteligente y puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Tras unos murmullos para sí misma y un golpecito en el pecho, May dio sus pasos con más confianza, con sus zapatos resonando contra el piso con un poco más de fuerza adicional. No era ningún problema. Solo tendría que recortar algunas esquinas. Sus amigos lo entenderían. Si lo hacía de esa manera le quedaría suficiente dinero para sus padres, para Max, y para…

Recordar que tenía parientes paternos hizo que su entusiasmo volviera a desinflarse al dar un último paso triunfante, quedándose quieta mientras el peso del problema volvía a ella de un solo golpe. ¿A quién tendría que decepcionar? ¿A quién tendría que dejar por fuera? Quizás podría simplemente explicar las cosas y pedir algo de dinero para reemplazar el que había perdido…

 _\- "May, estoy orgulloso de ti por hacer lo correcto y ayudar a tus amigos. Como padre no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. Sin embargo, como padre también tengo que educarte sobre cómo todas tus acciones, incluso las correctas, tienen consecuencias. Así que tristemente no puedo darte más dinero, pero siéntete libre de dejarme por fuera para mantener la lección en mente yo también. ¡Papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa!"_

¿Por qué la conversación en su cabeza había devenido en su padre riéndose como uno de los personajes de esos mangas que solía leer? Pero risa o no, probablemente así era como terminaría. Aunque la idea de no darle a su papá el mejor regalo le parecía muy mal. Estaba mal.

\- Hey tú, jovencita. ¿Tienes el aspecto de alguien que necesita un poco de dinero extra?

Su atención volvió a aterrizar de su mente y se desvió hacia una tienda que no era tan llamativa ni publicitaria como las cadenas de ropa y accesorios que poblaban la mayor parte del centro. Era una simple tienda de abarrotes, poco remarcable y de aspecto algo tosco, donde un hombre de edad mediana, pelo grasiento y una ligera barriga le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara. Si no la hubiese llamado, seguro habría seguido caminando.

\- No tengo tiempo para trabajos.

Eso era verdad. Este último año había sido un calvario total y no tenía tiempo para pasar trabajos encima de todo. Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Oh, no, no, no, jovencita. No te estoy ofreciendo nada. Te estoy vendiendo.

Le extendió una hoja plana de papel con una fuente agresiva en negrita que declaraba "GRAN GANADOR". Era como lo que había en las ventanas, pero con menos rojo y verde por los colores de temporada. Sabía exactamente lo que era, y ese era el problema exacto con ello.

\- Tampoco tengo edad para comprar billetes de lotería.

Que la gente pensara que era mayor de lo que era, por dos razones específicas, resultó entretenido una vez. Hasta halagador de paso. Pero luego se volvió aburrido. Tenía catorce y la gente parecía no darse cuenta. Ni los vendedores de Magikarps, ni la gente que visitaba el gimnasio, ni nadie más. ¿Debería vestirse con ropa más juvenil para que la gente lo viera? Tal vez con algo rosa y con encajes, o algo que dejara más en claro su edad real.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por lo que dijo de su edad, y ella alcanzó a verle que los ojos bajaban ligeramente por la incredulidad, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Estos no son billetes, son tarjetas para raspar. Raspa una de ellas y puedes ganar. No es tanto como la lotería, pero unos pocos cientos de billetes no están mal para una niña de catorce.

Unos pocos cientos bastarían, pero no tenía mucho dinero a la mano. Desperdiciar un par de billetes en una tarjeta para raspar por una oportunidad tan pequeña sería estúpido, pero cuando vio los estantes de las tiendas con las etiquetas en ellas…

Solo costaba un dólar, y al ver las tarjetas sintió que le daba una punzada por dentro. El tipo que solo le daba cuando jugaba en la máquina de las tenazas con sus amigos. Una sensación de cuándo debía presionar el botón, y conseguirse un nuevo peluche. De pronto, todas sus preocupaciones se empezaron a derretir.

\- Claro, una sola no hará daño. No es que me esté jugando algo a vida o muerte, ¿verdad?

El hombre grasiento asintió mientras la dejaba pasar a la tienta, observando con anticipación mientras se aproximaba al estante con las tarjetas.

\- Bien, ¿serán cinco, o siete…?

Apartó una de las tarjetas, luego la segunda y la tercera, y de pronto dejó descansar su dedo en la cuarta. Esta parecía más azul que las otras, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a sacudirse ligeramente por electricidad estática con solo sostenerla. Rápidamente reemplazó las primeras tarjetas que agarró y la sostuvo en alto.

\- Nop, con esta será suficiente.

El hombre la miró como si fuera una niña ignorante, probablemente menor de lo que realmente era, pero cogió su dinero a pesar de todo mientras ella sacaba una moneda y empezaba a rasparla.

Dejó de mirarla como si fuera una simple niña dulce e ingenua y se quedó incrédulo cuando la moneda reveló los números que raspaba. Primero un uno, luego un dos, y finalmente, tres sietes rojos seguidos.

\- Gané.

Ella sonrió incluso mientras el hombre se quedaba mirándola estupefacto, con la quijada colgándole abierta y exponiendo algunos dientes negros. Aunque le dio crédito por no ponerse a gritarle que hizo trampa o algo más patético por el estilo.

Ella era May, la chica con más suerte de Petalburg. La mejor en la máquina de tenazas, la mejor en los juegos de mesa. La chica con el mejor padre en el mundo y una persona buena y honesta.

Y ahora, era la chica con todo el dinero que necesitaba para conseguir los mejores regalos de Navidad en Petalburg antes de poder salir a ver el mundo el próximo año.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

En retrospectiva, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar todo el esfuerzo que la gente hacía en preparar Isla Exta para Navidad. Cada hogar estaba iluminado con luces festivas, y en toco el centro de la plaza de la ciudad había un gigantesco y bien decorado árbol de Navidad, alrededor del cual varias familias se reunían para pasar tiempo juntas. Quizás no fuese la más grande entre las Islas Sevii, o incluso que fuese un lugar grande para empezar, pero todavía seguía siendo cálido y acogedor.

Rosso suspiró, ajustándose su abrigo. El hecho de que apenas lo estaba apreciando ahora decía mucho de cuánto pertenecía en su pueblo natal. Intercambiando miradas con Electabuzz, Scyther y Machoke, todos de pie cerca de la roca donde él estaba sentado, observaron fijamente al solitario pueblo de la isla, temblando ligeramente por el frío. Podrían haber hecho una visita al Centro Pokémon para tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente, y se la merecían luego de todo su entrenamiento.

El chico apretó sus puños, fijando su atención de vuelta en la plaza central. El lugar estaba concurrido de vida, pues todo mundo andaba ocupado con sus propias preparaciones para las fiestas que se aproximaban, y casi todo mundo se veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las mismas sonrisas que él destruía por diversión, usando lo de "dar todo lo que tengas" como excusa para su propia cobardía e inseguridad. Tratando a oponentes más débiles como sacos de golpear para sentirse más fuerte.

Desvió la mirada, intentando no pensar demasiado en la gente a la que lastimó. Y fue entonces que escuchó unos ruidos de batalla, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Usa Ráfaga!

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Pico Taladro!

Las voces familiares atrajeron la atención de Rosso y sus Pokémon, y todos miraron hacia una parte más remota del claro, donde notaron al anciano y al niño de gafas que se enfrentaban uno al otro. Rápidamente los reconoció como el viejo Unsho y su nieto Shige, y estaban en medio de un combate de entrenamiento donde el Fearow de Unsho volaba en círculos alrededor del pequeño Pidgey de Shige. Obviamente el encuentro iba más en favor del anciano, y ese Pidgey jamás habría tenido oportunidad contra un Pokémon con la experiencia de Fearow.

Y aun así, el chico y su pequeño pájaro no parecían preocupados ni desanimados. Siempre trataba de atacar cuando podía, usando Ráfagas para forzar a Fearow a ir hacia donde pudiera golpearlo, y empleando una gran variedad de trucos ingeniosos. No eran suficientes para ganar alguna ventaja, pero sí para que Unsho sonriera con orgullo todo el camino. Incluso cuando Pidgey terminó por caer por el agotamiento, ni Shige ni Unsho mudaron sus semblantes al recuperar a sus Pokémon y felicitarlos por su esfuerzo. Ambos guardaron sus Pokébolas y se acercaron uno al otro.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran entrenador. – dijo Unsho mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Shige, con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.  
Shige le devolvió la sonrisa a su abuelo y levantó su puño.

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Seré más fuerte incluso que tú y que Red en el futuro!

Nieto y abuelo continuaron disfrutando de su pequeño momento juntos, ambos mucho más felices de lo que lo habían estado en un largo tiempo. Rosso continuó observándolos, inseguro de qué decir o hacer.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus Pokémon sobre él, incluso sin darse la vuelta hacia ellos. Sabía lo que estaban tratando de decirle. Podría haber tratado de enmendar sus acciones, disculparse por lo que hizo, probarles que quería ser una mejor persona. Después de todo, era esa época del año.

El entrenador se pasó la mano por el rostro, y luego suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. Habría sido lindo que el idiota egoísta y bravucón encontrase la redención y fuese aceptado, y él sabía que Unsho y Shige eran muy buenas personas. Pero después de mirarlos a los dos más de lo que habría deseado, decidió que era suficiente y les indicó a sus Pokémon que lo siguieran.

Al ver a Unsho y Shige una vez más, tragó saliva, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Y entonces, exhaló y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, en dirección hacia el puerto del Ferry Seagallop y alejándose de su pueblo natal. Era la única forma de asegurarse que hubiera una feliz Navidad en Isla Exta sin arruinarles el día a nadie después de como actuó con todos los habitantes.

Aunque la Navidad fuese un tiempo para los milagros, él realmente no se merecía ninguno.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

-¡Un brindis por la Navidad! ¡Un brindis por la piratería! ¡Un brindis por el Capitán Crook!

Fiesta y borrachera sin igual, la vida de un pirata era ciertamente reconfortante, y mucho más cuando pertenecías a la tripulación del Capitán Crook. El Capitán era un hombre astuto, incluso cuando se trataba de celebrar las fiestas. Mientras otros idiotas irían a festejar la Navidad en lugares helados y se congelaban sus traseros, los piratas de Crook celebraban su Navidad en una pequeña isla al sur de Isla Mandarín que él mismo había descubierto. Era una isla tropical desierta, llena de fruta y algunas parvadas de Farfetch'd, un escondite para algunos de sus tesoros más valiosos y el lugar perfecto para una Navidad cálida y relajante.

\- ¡Muy bien, marineros de agua dulce! – El Capitán levantó su copa, llamando la atención de su tripulación. – ¡Vamos a brindar por otro año glorioso de nuestra tripulación pirata! ¡Traigan el ron!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Capitán Crook estaba alegre. Siempre había disfrutado de las fiestas navideñas, pues su señor padre, que en paz descanse, le había enseñado todo sobre ellas. O al menos hasta que ese maldito Bloodliner volador lo convirtiera en bocadillo de Feraligatr.

Ya lo tenía decidido; se embriagaría junto a su tripulación en aquella isla tropical, festejando hasta el amanecer. Nada podía arruinar su buen humor…

\- Oiga Capitán… ¿Cree que deberíamos enviarle una tarjeta navideña al Fantasma? Quizá así nos perdona por perder todo nuestro botín contra aquel Montañero. Hasta podría regalarnos un barco. Necesitamos un barco nuevo, ¿recuerda?

Claro, nada podía arruinar su buen humor… excepto el idiota de Scuz.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

La ventisca afuera arreciaba, y fue una suerte haber podido llegar hasta el albergue antes que desatara toda su furia. Asuka Jouda era una mujer fuerte y viajera con experiencia, pero hasta ella sabía que era mejor no desafiar a la naturaleza. De nuevo, se había aventurado bastante alto en el Monte Plateado para tomar la ruta más corta, pero el clima no estuvo de acuerdo, al menos aquel día en particular.

Una lástima en serio, pero no había podido llegar a Kanto a tiempo para celebrar la Navidad con su marido y su hijo, y tendría que quedarse allí hasta que el clima mejorase. Por mucho que le doliera, tendría que aguardar hasta que pasara la tormenta.

Mientras se tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente de su termo, su teléfono comenzó a pitar. La mujer lo sacó para encontrarse con una alerta de fotografías que acababa de enviarle su marido, mostrándolos a él y su hijo en una gran fiesta.

\- Ah, es verdad. Me habían dicho que el Clan Fisher los había invitado a celebrar con ellos.

Desearía haber podido llegar a tiempo. Cuando hizo esa breve parada en Ciudad Matcha y se encontró con su hijo, le agradó ver que hubiese encontrado buena compañía en su viaje, y más tratándose de una jovencita tan encantadora.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La mujer se detuvo por un momento en una de las fotos. En ella estaban claramente etiquetados Akira, y la joven hija de los Fisher, Jeanette… ambos besándose bajo el muérdago. Luego pasó a la siguiente: claramente tomada después de ese beso, con su hijo estirando la mano hacia la cámara con la cara llena de vergüenza. Detrás de él, a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, la joven Jeanette se reía divertida. Abajo los comentarios de Jin decían: _"No podía dejar que te perdieras de esto. Feliz Navidad, cariño"._

\- Por supuesto, querido. – Inmediatamente empezó a escribir un mensaje rápido. _"Gracias por enviarme las fotos. Si todo sale bien nos veremos para el Año Nuevo. Los amo a los dos, Feliz Navidad"._

Pulsó el botón de enviar, y miró hacia la ventana. La tormenta seguía arreciando afuera, pero no tan fuerte como unas horas atrás cuando llegó. Mañana podría continuar su viaje sin problemas para reunirse con su familia pronto. Hasta entonces, sin importar donde estuviera, sus pensamientos siempre estaban con ellos.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Aldea Meteórica! ¡Hagamos que sea grandiosa!

Ryuga saltó sobre una de las muchas rocas sobre la cueva y levantó su banjo hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa, antes de empezar a rasguearlo con tanta ferocidad y falta de habilidad musical como fuera posible, mientras gritaba en tonos que ningún humano sería capaz de alcanzar una pésima aproximación de una canción festiva sootopolitana.

Zinnia se mordió el labio para contenerse el deseo de gritarle, mientras la anciana, Aster y varios otros dracónidos observaban con curiosidad al chico haciendo el ridículo con la sonrisa más estúpida que habían visto en su rostro.

Luego de su valiente intento de soportar la tortura acústica, la cronista finalmente se acercó a Ryuga y le arrancó el banjo de entre las manos, echándole una mirada fulminante.

\- Nosotros los dracónidos no celebramos Navidad, ya deberías saberlo. – Cruzó los brazos mientras mantenía el instrumento de terror fuera de las manos del chico. Eso no le impidió que este tratara de saltar y tratara de volver a agarrarlo, por supuesto.

\- ¡Pero el mundo exterior sí lo hace, y necesitamos estar preparados para lo que sea que venga en nuestra aventura! ¿Verdad, Swablu? – preguntó Ryuga entre saltos. Su fiel Pokémon Volador asintió, antes de intentar arrebatarle el banjo de las manos a Zinnia también.

Para gran sorpresa de la cronista, el Swablu se las arregló para sacarle el banjo de las manos a Zinnia y volver a arrojárselo a su entrenador, que apenas logró atraparlo antes de levantarlo hacia el cielo como una espada y ponerse la mano sobre el pecho como si hiciera un juramento.

\- ¡Siendo un bravo guerrero dracónido, podré soportar cualquier celebración que el mundo exterior me vaya a arrojar! ¡Sin importar lo extraña o confusa que sea para celebrar!

Nadie, ni siquiera la pequeña multitud de dracónidos que se había formado alrededor de ellos, tenía realmente idea de qué decir. Zinnia arqueó una ceja, y Ryuga gruñó y se volteó para el otro lado, rascándose el cuello.

\- Quiero decir, hay la posibilidad de que me encuentre con Sawyer, o ese sujeto Stone, o cualquier otro sootopolitano. – El chico cruzó los brazos, y la sonrisa retornó a su cara. – No puedo permitirme dar una mala impresión de nuestra tribu.

\- Supongo. – Zinnia se encogió de hombros, sin entender realmente. Por su parte, Ryuga simplemente siguió sonriendo como tonto.

\- ¡Vamos a celebrar! ¡Podemos permitirnos hacer algo nuevo por este año! – Se preparó para volver a tocar el banjo, dándose la vuelta para montarse sobre una roca todavía más grande para tener mejor vista de toda la aldea. – ¡Vengan todos! ¡Canten conmigo!

El chico saltó sobre la roca, volviendo a actuar como idiota y destrozando otras canciones de Navidad de las que apenas parecía saberse la letra mientras continuaba rasgueando las cuerdas del banjo. Zinnia rápidamente se llevó la mano a la frente, exhalando y negando con la cabeza.

\- Ya no veo la hora de su partida. Es insufrible.

\- Yo personalmente lo encuentro encantador. – sonrió la anciana, levantando a Aster para que viera el espectáculo improvisado. – Con toda la mala sangre que hay entre dracónidos y sootopolitanos, es bueno ver que haya algunos como él y su amigo.

\- Terminará lastimado como el tonto que es, ya lo sabes. – dijo Zinnia mirando a su abuela, que simplemente se rio.

\- Creo que nuestro "bravo guerrero dracónido" es lo bastante bueno para arreglárselas.

Zinnia no se dignó responderle a la dracónida mayor, volviendo su atención al niño. Todavía seguía avergonzándose más y más, pero de alguna manera había atrapado la atención de la mayoría de sus colegas de la tribu mientras continuaba cantando, y hasta les pedía que se le unieran a cantar y bailar para celebrar, a lo cual algunos de ellos aceptaron la oferta. El extraño sentimiento festivo continuó creciendo a partir de allí, y Zinnia se sorprendió de encontrarse de pronto moviendo el pie al ritmo de la horrible canción. Esto no se le escapó a la anciana, que se acercó junto con Aster antes de mirar al chico.

\- ¿Nos unimos a la celebración? – le preguntó. Zinnia continuó mirando a Ryuga en vez de replicarle, hasta que finalmente gruñó derrotada.

\- No es que tengamos nada mejor que hacer.

La anciana sonrió, y Zinnia reaciamente siguió a su abuela y a su hija hacia la extraña celebración, que había terminado atrayendo a toda la Aldea Meteórica en torno al niño más cabeza dura. Y aun así, verlos a todos cantando y bailando felizmente hizo que una breve sonrisa iluminara momentáneamente la cara de Zinnia. Quizás, solo quizás, extrañaría a ese niño tonto cuando se fuera después de todo.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

\- ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ¡Hyah!

Cualquiera podía usar el poste de entrenamiento para practicar sus patadas. Pero solo a Maylene lo haría en un día nevado, y con su ropa usual de entrenamiento de leotardo azul y negro y sus pantalones blancos holgados.

Por alguna clase de milagro, había podido resistir dos horas a la intemperie, y estaba tratando de romper ese récord. Pero finalmente llegó al límite tras dar su patada número quinientos cuarenta y siete al poste. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a frotarse rápidamente sus hombros desnudos.

\- Brrr… qué frío…

Cuando estaba por levantarse, sintió que un manto le caía encima suavemente para cubrirla de la helada. Al mirar por encima del hombro, vio una muy familiar cara sonriente, aunque algo enfurruñada.

\- ¿En vísperas de Navidad y todavía entrenando? ¿Y en este frío?

\- Hola, Reggie. – lo saludó ella, ignorando su tono preocupación.

La chica se puso de pie aferrándose al abrigo. Todavía sentía el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos, pero realmente no le molestaba. El entrenamiento había endurecido las plantas de sus pies tanto que podían soportarlo sin mucho problema.

\- En serio, solo a ti se te ocurriría esto. – dijo Reggie poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Si no te conociera, creería que serías capaz de caminar solo en esa ropa hasta Snowpoint.

\- No me des ideas, algún día tal vez lo haga y te sorprenda. – replicó ella sonriendo desafiante. Reggie suspiró.

\- Mira, sé que eres una chica fuerte, pero si no te cuidas un día de estos te vas a enfermar.

\- Estoy bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada al… a-a-¡achú!

\- ¿Decías?

Maylene rodó los ojos mientras se frotaba la nariz, enfurruñándose ligeramente al ver la expresión de "te lo dije" en el rostro de Reggie. Aun así, tenía una o dos cosas para decir en su defensa.

\- Reggie, quizás no lo parezca, pero puedo cuidarme sola. Ya de todos modos estaba por entrar. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.

. Somos amigos, se supone que me preocupe por ti. – dijo él.

\- ¿Me estás tratando así porque Paul no anda por aquí? – preguntó ella cruzando los brazos bajo el abrigo.

Reggie no respondió, pero sí desvió la mirada. Le había dado al blanco: Reggie probablemente se sentía solo porque su hermano no estaba en la ciudad. Al ver su expresión, la líder del gimnasio suavizó la suya.

\- Lo siento, creo que ese fue un golpe bajo.

\- No, tienes razón. – replicó Reggie poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. – Hemos pasado las Navidades juntos desde que murió mamá. No es que a él le gusten mucho, pero al menos… nos teníamos uno al otro como familia, ya sabes.

\- Sí, puedo simpatizar. – asintió Maylene. – Tanimoto-sensei y los demás estudiantes se fueron a pasar las fiestas con sus familias, y como mi papá está muy ocupado en las máquinas tragamonedas, estoy bastante aburrida aquí sola.

\- ¿Por eso entrenas en este frío? Menos mal que vine, podrías haberte congelado si no llego antes.

\- ¿Viniste solo a echarme eso en cara o qué?

\- No, claro que no. A decir verdad… me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme en la cena. – dijo él. – A fuerza de costumbre preparé para dos, pero ya que Paul no está…

Reggie desvió la mirada y se rascó detrás de la nuca, y Maylene sintió que su semblante se volvía a suavizar. No era que tuviese algo mejor que hacer. A veces creía que Reggie era demasiado bonachón para su propio bien, y necesitaba a alguien con quien ser amable. Quizás por eso actuaba como un hermano mayor preocupado por su hermana menor hacia ella.

Desde luego, eso no era algo malo en absoluto. Además, se sentiría mal rechazando su invitación… y su estómago al gruñir tomó la decisión por ella de todas maneras.

\- Bueno, ya que los dos estamos solos, bien podemos estar solos juntos. – dijo ella. – ¿Me dejas ir a cambiarme primero? No quiero que me vean afuera con esto encima.

\- ¿Qué, no te gusta mi abrigo?

\- No es que no me guste, pero tú mides un par de tallas más que yo, ¿recuerdas? – señaló ella, específicamente a la parte inferior que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Reggie se rio, y Maylene de inmediato fue adentro del gimnasio para ponerse su ropa de invierno. Aunque el abrigo de Reggie era bastante cálido y fácilmente podría haberlo acompañado con él, no quería que la vieran de ese modo en las calles de Veilstone. Si la gente no supiera su edad real, pensaría que era una niña con un abrigo demasiado grande para ella.

De cualquier manera, al menos no tendría que pasar la víspera de Navidad sola y aburrida en el gimnasio.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo cual el Gimnasio de Isla Cinnabar se encontraba bastante ocupado. Como todos los años, varios entrenadores llegaban a último momento para desafiarlo antes de cerrar por las fiestas.

-¡Houndour, acabalo con Lanzallamas!

El Pokémon canino disparó un torrente de fuego que rostizó a su rival, haciendo que cayera debilitado.

\- Wailmer ya no puede pelear. – dijo el robot réferi en voz alta por todo el gimnasio. – Al retador ya no le quedan más Pokémon, la victoria es para el líder de gimnasio Blaine.

Otra batalla había terminado, así que Blaine se despidió de su retador y observó el reloj: todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de cerrar. Al voltear hacia el robot, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un año, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo. Extrañaba tener a su nieta haciendo de réferi en sus encuentros y felicitándolo después.

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí, había salido a ver el mundo y vivir sus propias aventuras. De hecho, había comenzado a usar ese robot unos meses antes porque quería que ella pudiera irse de viaje sin preocuparse por él.

Sería la primera Navidad que pasaría sin Alish y siendo honesto, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Cosas como la cena navideña o los regalos no eran tan divertidos cuando estabas solo. Tampoco podía pedirle a sus ayudantes de laboratorio que se quedasen junto a él a pasar Navidad; ellos tenían sus propias familias. A ese ritmo, lo único que se le ocurría a Blaine era pasar la Navidad estudiando aquellos informes sobre Bloodliners que el Profesor Oak le pidió que revisara.

Justo entonces, alguien más entró a su gimnasio. Blaine estuvo a punto de prepararse para su próxima batalla, pero el recién llegado no era exactamente un retador. Se trataba de un anciano con gafas y ropas hoennianas tradicionales.

\- ¡Blaine, viejo amigo! ¡Veo que sigues en forma! – lo saludó. Blaine lo reconoció al instante, y se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

\- Vaya, pero si es mi viejo colega Moore. ¿Acaso un antiguo miembro del Alto Mando quiere desafiar mi humilde gimnasio?

Ambos ancianos comenzaron a reír y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Hoenn?

\- Solamente vengo de vacaciones. Le prometí a Flannery que la llevaría a algún lugar cálido para pasar las fiestas Navideñas. – Moore se detuvo por un momento antes de seguir. – Aunque casi todos los hoteles de Cinnabar están repletos, pero entonces recordé que mi viejo rival es dueño de una posada, así que…

\- Tú tranquilo, siempre hay espacio aquí para un viejo amigo. – Blaine le sonrió a su amigo de manera desafiante. – Siempre y cuando puedas resolver unos cuantos acertijos.

\- Por supuesto. – Moore le sonrió de igual forma. – Siempre y cuando tengas tiempo para escuchar algo de mi poesía.

Ambos ancianos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas y se pasaron charlando el resto de la tarde. Afortunadamente, no hubo más retadores al gimnasio aquel día.

Sería divertido tener a Moore y a su nieta pasando las fiestas en su posada. Quizá aquella Navidad no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Entre los miembros de la familia Maple, no había duda que Max era el más inteligente y estudioso de todos. Y con la vasta fortuna de conocimiento que tenía, pudo encontrar el regalo perfecto de Navidad para su hermana mayor.

Mientras envolvía el cargador de teléfono sacado de su estuche de la manera apropiada, Max se ajustó las gafas y sonrió para sí mismo. May tenía una debilidad por las cosas lindas y a menudo usaba su teléfono para hablar con sus amigos, y siendo así, un cargador USB con forma de Pokémon era la mezcla perfecta de algo lindo y práctico para que a May le gustase. Y la mejor parte, fue bastante barato de comprar.

El chico se rio para sus adentros, sujetando con orgullo el regalo mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de May. No había forma de que su plan pudiera salir mal.

\- ¡Un momento, estoy hablando! – dijo su hermana. Max gruñó al escucharla hablando por el teléfono, pero se mantuvo esperando. May podía ser insufrible y molesta a menudo, pero seguía siendo su hermana y se merecía un buen regalo de Navidad. Solo esperaba que no se tardara una eternidad en terminar esa llamada esta vez.

Mientras esperaba, sin embargo, escuchó que su hermana explotaba en una risa histérica. Curioso, Max pegó la oreja contra la puerta, logrando entender suficientes palabras de lo que su hermana estaba diciendo.

\- No me digas, ¿en serio? ¿Le regaló uno de esos cargadores con forma de Pokémon? ¿Los que tienen el enchufe por el trasero? – May se rio todavía más fuerte. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eso es más que embarazoso! Espero que no les haya arruinado la relación, yo jamás querría que alguien me diera algo como eso de regalo.

Max se congeló, volviendo su atención hacia el cargador que llevaba envuelto en las manos. Uno con un agujero USB directo donde iba el trasero. Diablos.

Alarmado, el niño se dio la vuelta y se alejó a pasos agigantados, escondiendo el regalo y tratando de pensar en otras opciones. Claro, ya era Navidad, pero tal vez podría…

El rechinar de la puerta abierta detuvo a Max en seco, y el Maple menor se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con May mirándolo fijamente. Empezó a sudar, moviendo las manos frenéticamente para esconder lo más que podía el regalo.

\- ¿Qué hay, Max? – May se le acercó con la cabeza ladeada. Max tragó en seco, tratando de alejarse.

\- Uhm, bueno…

Desafortunadamente, al hacerlo, perdió el agarre en el regalo y el objeto envuelto en papel cayó al suelo. Intentó atraparlo, pero May fue más rápida, lo agarró y sonrió al verlo.

\- Oh, ¿esto es para mí? ¡Gracias! – De inmediato empezó a desenvolverlo, y el horrible cargador pronto fue revelado, haciendo que a Max se le parara el corazón intentando recuperar su regalo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Es…!

Sus esfuerzos no valieron de nada pues la envoltura cayó al suelo, revelando el cargador con forma de Pikachu en toda su desafortunada gloria. May parpadeó, tratando de discernir lo que era, y una luz en sus ojos dejó muy claro que lo había reconocido.

\- Uhm, esto es…

\- Es un… ¡un adorno para el escritorio! – exclamó Max, tragando saliva mientras continuaba sudando a chorros, al tiempo que May continuaba revisando su regalo. Ella pareció confusa con lo que dijo, y más todavía cuando lo revisó por abajo.

\- ¿Para qué tiene un…?

\- ¡Es de una lámpara especial que se parece a un cargador USB! ¡He estado tratando de encontrar la lámpara, pero todavía no he podido!

May continuó analizando el "adorno para el escritorio", cerrando los ojos y tratando de encajarlo con la descripción de Max. El chico esperó ansioso su respuesta, tratando de pensar en media docena de otras explicaciones. Y entonces, May se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Bueno, es muy bonito. – dijo atrapando a su hermano en un abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa. – ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y feliz Navidad!

\- S-sí, feliz Navidad para ti también. – Tras una larga pausa, Max abrazó nerviosamente a su hermana. Luego de un rato, los dos se separaron y May cerró la puerta tras de sí, finalmente poniendo fin a ese embarazoso momento.

Max finalmente se las arregló para respirar y se dejó caer en el suelo, con el corazón retumbándole a millón en el pecho intentando calmarse. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca, pero siempre se las arreglaba para resolver todo con el tiempo, y eso era lo que importaba.

Ahora, solo necesitaba encontrar algo que pudiera pasar como la lámpara para ese "adorno de escritorio" de alguna manera…

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

Esta Nochebuena sería distinta a las tenía normalmente. En años pasados, él simplemente la pasaría en alguna cueva o montaña, bebiendo ponche junto a sus Pokémon para celebrar las fiestas navideñas. Y sin embargo, este año se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel.

Para un hombre al que la gente llamaba "El Montañero", esta era una situación inusual. No se había quedado en un hotel desde hacía años, y aun así ahí estaba. ¿La razón? En esta ocasión pasaría las fiestas en compañía de una pequeña pero inteligente pequeña, Mizu.

Cuando se enteró que su pequeña compañera nunca había festejado la navidad y no tenía idea de qué se trataba esa celebración, el Montañero decidió mostrarle lo grandiosa que era. El plan era sencillo: harían una parada en un hotel para pasar la noche y mientras Mizu se queda viendo los especiales navideños en la televisión, él saldría a comprarle algunos regalos.

Todo había salido bien. Ya tenía consigo los regalos: una cantimplora nueva, un par de Pokémuñecos y una figura de acción de esa nueva serie protagonizada por Brad Van Darn. Todo lo que una niña desearía para Navidad.

Se aseguró de esconder los regalos en su mochila y luego entró al cuarto. Para su fortuna, Mizu se encontraba distraída mirando la televisión mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

\- _Señor Montañero, ya llegó._ – La niña se levantó para saludarlo.

\- ¿Viste algo interesante, Mizu?

\- _Bueno, está caja me está enseñando mucho sobre la Navidad_. – La niña apuntó al televisor con una sonrisa. – _Aunque Kooky estaba cansado y se fue a dormir._

\- Quizás tú también deberías irte a dormir. Recuerda que si te portaste bien, Santa Claus vendrá a entregarte regalos. No quieres que te encuentre despierta, ¿o sí? – Al ver a su compañera de viaje con una expresión pensativa, el Montañero se dio cuenta de algo. – Sí sabes quién es Santa Claus, ¿verdad?

\- _Bueno, según la caja, es un anciano que recorre el mundo entregando juguetes._ – El Montañero asintió, y Mizu decidió continuar. – _Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo le hace para recorrer el planeta entero en una sola noche? Usted me dijo que el mundo es muy grande. ¿Cómo él puede viajar por tantos lugares tan rápido?_

El Montañero se vio en un dilema. ¿Cómo podría responder aquella pregunta? No esperaba tener esa charla con Mizu tan pronto, ella era todavía muy joven como para cuestionarse la existencia de Santa Claus. El mismo Montañero había creído firmemente en él hasta que cumplió los quince años, y no podía dejar que esa niña perdiera la fe a tan corta edad.

Por fortuna, su ágil mente encontró la respuesta perfecta.

\- Verás, Mizu, Santa Claus puede recorrer el mundo en tan poco tiempo porque… – La niña lo miraba intrigada, en verdad tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta. – Porque él es un… Bloodliner.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio entre ambos. El Montañero tembló ligeramente, pensando que su respuesta no había funcionado. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Mizu rápidamente disipó todas sus preocupaciones.

\- _Ya veo, Santa Claus es como yo. Eso tiene sentido._

El Montañero contuvo el deseo de suspirar de alivio. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Ahora, si no tenía más preguntas, podrían finalmente…

 _\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué vuela en esa especie de trineo? ¿Y cómo hacen los Pokémon para tirar de él volando?_

Y de nuevo, retornaron sus preocupaciones. Tenía que pensar más rápido si quería contestar las dudas de Mizu sin sonar como un mentiroso. Tal vez era hora de hacer memoria de todos los programas de Navidad que vio cuando era niño.

Con suerte, quizás la magia de la Navidad lo ayudase a salir de ese pequeño atolladero.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

No muchas chicas elegirían el estadio de softbol como lugar para una cita, a menos que les gustara el deporte. Una de las ventajas de tener un novio que era tan fanático de los deportes como tú, eso pensaba Whitney, y Roderick parecía estar de acuerdo.

Habiéndose ofrecido de voluntaria para entrenar al equipo de la liga junior, Whitney tuvo que asistir a su primer partido oficial, y justo ahora acababan de salir del estadio luego de la celebración de la victoria. Aunque antes de marcharse, le dio a los niños algunos regalos sorpresa como recompensa por su duro entrenamiento, y además la Navidad ya estaba cerca y todo.

\- Esos niños de verdad te adoran, en serio. Lamento que les hayas roto el corazón por presentarme.

\- Ah, son niños, ya lo superarán. – replicó Whitney encogiéndose de hombros.

Para nadie era un secreto que los niños adoraban a Whitney tanto como ella a ellos, y que muchos estaban enamorados de ella. Aunque no pudiese corresponderles, ella apreciaba el afecto, especialmente considerando la suerte para conseguir citas.

Al menos hasta que conoció a Roderick, hacía ya casi un año exactamente. Jamás olvidaría cuando lo encontró congelándose en las calles de Goldenrod y se lo llevó cargando todo el camino hasta su casa. Una cosa llevó a la otra, al final terminó mudándose y ahora trabajaba a tiempo parcial en su granja.

Irónicamente, muchos de los mismos hombres que antes la rechazaron ahora se preguntaban qué veía en él. Bueno, para empezar su estatura, pelo oscuro y ojos azules encajaban en la descripción de un joven físicamente atractivo. También era agradable, trabajador, y mucho más dulce que cualquiera de esos patanes que no soportaban tener una novia que fuese más fuerte, más atlética o mejor entrenadora que ellos. Sin mencionar que siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír.

\- Y bien, ¿cuáles son los planes para mañana? – preguntó Roderick.

\- Lo usual, el tío Milton nos pidió conseguir los ingredientes para la cena de Navidad. – dijo Whitney, sacando su teléfono inteligente. – Pero antes de eso, ¿qué tal un beso para una selfie?

\- Pero no estamos bajo el muérdago.

\- ¿Y eso importa?

\- Hmm… no, supongo que no.

Los dos se rieron, y de inmediato juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso mientras Whitney pulsaba el botón para tomarles la foto. Sería excelente para enviarle una postal a la señorita Aliento de Dragón, y recordarle quién de las dos SÍ tenía un novio con quien compartir sus fiestas.

El año pasado su Navidad había sido grandiosa, sin duda, pero este año, sería completamente especial.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

\- ¡Hola, Tracey!

Al escuchar la voz familiar en el medio de la calle de Hearthome donde estaba esperando, el observador Pokémon se dio la vuelta. A poca distancia, vio a un chico de aspecto desgreñado corriendo hacia él, con la mano levantada saludándolo, y con un Trubbish a su lado. Todavía iba vestido de la misma forma que cuando se vieron en persona, y el chico llevaba en su rostro la más grande de las sonrisas al acercársele. Tracey también sonrió, cruzando los brazos cuando el chico se detuvo frente a él.

\- Te ves bien, Minu.

\- ¡Gracias! Trubbish y yo hemos estado haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por aquí. – Minu agarró a su Pokémon y lo sostuvo con fuerza, y luego levantó su puño libre. – ¡Ya casi estamos listos para convertirnos en entrenadores a pleno!

\- Seguro que serás uno grandioso.

\- Lo intentaré. – se rio Minu, antes de acercarse más a su amigo. – Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo como artista?

\- Ocupadísimo. – Tracey exhaló y se rascó detrás del cuello, enfocando su atención en el poster dibujado que estaba en la entrada del Salón de Concursos. – Resulta que hay mucha más demanda de ilustraciones oficiales de lo que me imaginé.

\- Pero eso hace que estar ocupado sea divertido, ¿verdad? – dijo Minu, y Tracey sonrió.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Eso es lo que importa. – Minu volvió a sonreír, antes de dejar a Trubbish en el suelo y buscando dentro de su abrigo desgastado algo. – Oh, por cierto, toma. ¡Feliz Navidad!

El antiguo niño callejero sacó un sobre y lo colocó en las manos de Tracey. El observador Pokémon arqueó una ceja con curiosidad mientras el chico seguía mirándolo, con un ligero tic de ansiedad. El artista lo abrió, y lo que encontró adentro fue un dibujo de dos imágenes superpuestas de manera cruda, que vagamente se parecían a él, Minu y sus Pokémon si entrecerraba los ojos. Tracey parpadeó.

\- Esto es…

\- Una versión rehecha de uno de mis primeros dibujos, sí. – Minu volteó la cabeza, rascándose la mejilla y sonrojándose ligeramente de la vergüenza. – Está un poco mejor, ¿verdad?

El joven no respondió de inmediato, enfocando su atención en el dibujo. Sin embargo, le dio una sonrisa aprobatoria a su amigo poco después.

\- Todavía le falta pulirse un poco, pero puedo ver que pusiste toda tu pasión en ello. Gran trabajo.

\- ¡Gracias! – Minu le sonrió, haciendo una reverencia. – Sé que no soy un gran artista ni nada de eso, pero algún día espero llegar a dibujar tan bien como tú.

\- Seguro que lo harás. – Tracey metió el dibujo en el sobre y lo metió dentro de su bolsa, solo para luego sacar de ella una pequeña caja envuelta. – Y este es mi regalo para ti.

Minu ladeó la cabeza al ver la caja, agarrándola y desenvolviéndola en el acto. Una vez que el regalo de Tracey quedó totalmente expuesto, los ojos de Minu casi se salieron. Tracey sonrió mientras el chico seguía viendo el dispositivo azul plegable con incredulidad.

\- No es posible, esto es…

\- El último modelo de PokéGear. Siempre es bueno llevar uno cuando viajas mucho, y me imaginé que se te haría difícil pagar uno de estos.

Minu continuaba mirando el dispositivo, incapaz de contener su gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, de pronto volteó a ver a Tracey con un cejo fruncido casi de inmediato, mirándolo fulminantemente.

\- No tenías que hacer esto. ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!

\- Me están pagando bien últimamente, puedo permitírmelo.

\- Qué manera de hacer que mi regalo quede totalmente opacado. – Minu rodó los ojos mientras guardaba su regalo, pero su gesto fruncido desapareció siendo reemplazado por una gran sonrisa. – Bueno, eso no importa, tenía otro regalo en mente de todas maneras.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tracey con una mirada confusa.

\- Encontré la mejor colina en toda la ciudad justo ayer. Perfecta para algún dibujo artístico. – Minu se rio, y agarró de la muñeca a Tracey. – ¡Ven conmigo, te la voy a enseñar!

El chico comenzó a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad arrastrando al artista consigo, mientras su Trubbish mantenía el paso detrás de ellos. Tracey se vio sorprendido y tardó un poco en seguirle el paso, pero rápidamente sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico.

\- Si tú la encontraste, seguro que será un excelente lugar.

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Tengo que mantener mi reputación de guía, ya lo sabes! – Minu sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con un poquito de arrogancia. – ¡Prepara tus lápices, porque te va a encantar!

Tracey se rio al escuchar eso, esperando con ansias ver el lugar a donde lo llevaría el chico. Minu podía ser impredecible a veces, pero eso solo hizo que el artista se sintiera más feliz de llamarlo su amigo.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

Flareon era todavía un Pokémon joven, pero junto a su entrenadora Alish, había conocido muchas cosas interesantes.

Una de ellas era la Navidad. Todavía recordaba aquella fiesta que había pasado junto a Alish y su abuelo. Era algo realmente divertido, y había llenado de vida a su entrenadora.

Y exactamente por eso había notado que, a pesar de que se acercaba de nuevo la Navidad, su entrenadora no se veía tan feliz como aquella vez. Al contrario, parecía melancólica mientras caminaba hasta el siguiente Centro Pokémon. Tenían que llegar antes del anochecer.

\- _Alish, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Flareon?

\- _¿Estás… triste?_

Alish detuvo su caminata, claramente sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. De inmediato se agachó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, Flareon. No estoy triste, solo… pensaba en algunas cosas.

\- _¿Qué cosas?_

\- Esta es la primera Navidad que pasaré lejos de mi abuelito. La primera Navidad desde que inicié mi viaje. - La pelirroja suspiró. – ¿Cómo se supone que pasan las fiestas los entrenadores que viajan por regiones desconocidas?

\- _Bueno… ._ – Flareon intentó responderle, pero no tenía ni idea.

\- Quizás sería mejor si viajara acompañada. Como Misty o las demás… – Alish suspiró nuevamente. – Extraño a mi abuelito.

Cierto, la última vez que habían visto a su abuelo fue cuando lo retó antes de irse de Kanto. Él todavía recordaba esa derrota.

\- _¿Quizás no debiste retarlo para una entrada directa a la Liga Pokémon?_

\- Bueno, quería probar nuestras habilidades, y el gimnasio Cerulean estaba cerrado. Pensándolo bien, el gimnasio de tipo Agua en esta región tampoco parece ser la gran cosa. – La pelirroja se puso pensativa por un instante. – ¡Eso es, el próximo año iremos a Hoenn! Escuché que ahí tienen un gimnasio de tipo Agua bastante bueno.

\- _Esperemos que nos vaya mejor allá que enfrentando a tu abuelo._

Flareon creyó que con esa broma le subiría los ánimos a su entrenadora, pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario.

\- Quería demostrarle a mi abuelo lo que había aprendido en mi viaje. Sabía que no podía ganar, pero quería dejar una buena impresión. – La entrenadora se sentó en el suelo a descansar un poco. – No pudimos derrotar ni a uno solo de sus Pokémon.

\- _Oye, no seas tan dura contigo. Además, ¿no te felicitó por entrenarme bien?_

Flareon esperaba que con eso sí lograra animar a su amiga, pero al verla completamente roja, respirando lentamente para contener su Super Calor, se dio cuenta de que aún no lo conseguía.

-Flareon, ¿crees que soy una buena entrenadora? – Alish lo miró, con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. – Se supone que me convertiría en una maestra de Pokémon de Fuego, pero solamente tengo cinco Pokémon y aun no consigo sacarle el máximo potencial a ninguno de ellos. A estas alturas Ash Ketchum ya tenía un Charizard capaz de pelear de tú a tú con los Pokémon más fuertes de mi abuelo.

- _Alish, tú serás una gran entrenadora, ¡la más fuerte de todas! Pero eso lleva tiempo. Recuerda lo que dijo tu abuelo, no basta con capturar a un puñado de Pokémon de Fuego, debes entrenarlos individualmente y sacar todo su poder oculto. Solo tienes que seguir esforzándote._

\- Gracias, Flareon. – La entrenadora finalmente le sonrió. – Tienes razón. Te convertiré en el Flareon más poderoso del mundo. Superaré incluso a mis ídolos.

\- _¡Así se habla!_

\- ¡Ya lo verán todos! – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y levantando los puños. – ¡Seré más fuerte que Ash Ketchum! ¡Seré más poderosa que Flint Oba! ¡Incluso seré mejor que el legendario Koa!

Alish estaba tan emocionada que casi dejó escapar un Super Calor otra vez. Por fortuna logró calmarse y se las arregló para respirar un poco.

Por su lado, Flareon sonreía satisfecho. Le alegraba que Alish volviera a ser la misma de antes. Y sin importar el clima frío a su alrededor, podía sentir sus llamas internas explotando por dentro. Su entrenadora tenía un sueño, y él haría su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle a alcanzarlo pasara lo que pasara.

Su próxima Navidad estarían celebrando sus victorias juntos.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Mientras se paseaba por las avenidas decoradas de Ciudad Rustboro, Steven aspiró profundamente, respirando la alegría festiva mientras se ajustaba su abrigo invernal. Entre sus compromisos con la liga y ocuparse de las labores de su padre en la Corporación Devon, apenas había tenido tiempo para sí mismo y sus Pokémon recientemente, y siendo así cualquier momento de tranquilidad que se pudiera ganar, había aprendido a atesorarlo.

Trataba de ignorar a los transeúntes que lo señalaban y le tomaban fotos para enfocarse en el momento. No tenía planes particulares para Navidad más allá de pasar el tiempo con Wallace y los miembros del Alto Mando cuando saliera del trabajo, y más allá de buscar algunos regalos, no había mucho que ocupara su mente en aquel momento. Al menos, hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar gritando órdenes.

\- ¡Ahora, esquívalo y usa Derribo! ¡Bagon, intenta evitarlo!

Steven se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia un parque cercano, donde encontró a un chico de pelo verde muy familiar con un abrigo invernal amarillo, y dirigiendo a un Beldum variocolor y a un Bagon que peleaban entre ellos, esquivando y arrinconándose uno al otro tratando de golpear a su oponente. Los dos golpeaban rápido y fuerte, pero continuaban esquivando en el último segundo, haciendo un intercambio rudo de golpes pero que iba mejorando contantemente. Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño Treecko observaba desde afuera con los ojos chispeantes de emoción.

El Pokémon variocolor y el dragón siguieron peleando por varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente quedaron demasiado agotados para continuar y cayeron al suelo.. Sawyer corrió hacia ellos y sacando un par de Super Pociones de inmediato les devolvió la salud a sus Pokémon con una sonrisa en el rostro. Steven sonrió, y se aproximó al muchacho mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo.

\- Muy impresionante para alguien que todavía no tiene licencia de entrenador. – le dijo. Sawyer de inmediato volteó su atención y al ver a Steven, sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sr. Stone?

\- Gusto de verte otra vez, Sawyer. – sonrió el campeón, observando a los tres Pokémon del chico. – Veo que estás manteniendo a tus Pokémon en excelente forma. Y que además te conseguiste otro.

\- Bueno, de manera no oficial. – Sawyer sonrió tímidamente, ocultándose debajo de su abrigo. – El Profesor Birch me dijo que podía cuidar de él por ahora, pero no puedo empezar a entrenarlo hasta que termine mis estudios. ¡Pero esperamos con ansias ese día!

Steven rio, volviendo su atención a Treecko mientras este se montaba al hombro de Sawyer. Le alegró ver que Birch tomó en cuenta su recomendación y le dejó a Sawyer tener a su inicial un poco antes, incluso dentro de ciertos límites. Tras aquel encontronazo con el Equipo Zenith, el Campeón se había interesado bastante en ver el potencial de Sawyer a pleno. Cruzando los brazos, se plantó con orgullo frente al muchacho.

\- Tu entusiasmo es la marca de un gran entrenador.

\- No soy tan bueno, en serio. – Bajó la cabeza por un segundo, y luego levantó los puños con emoción. – Además, Wally me lleva mucha ventaja, aunque solo tiene a Gallade. ¡No puedo holgazanear mientras él se recupera!

Steven no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió otra vez. Él sabía mejor que nadie cómo una rivalidad podía impulsar a los entrenadores a dar lo mejor, incluso en las circunstancias tan inusuales en las que se encontraron Wally y Sawyer. Y considerando que Wally tuvo una ventaja de inicio bastante masiva al intentar hacer su viaje, quizás había algo que podía hacer para nivelar el juego. Con eso en mente, el Campeón agarró la Pokébola de su Metagross, sonriendo aún más.

\- ¿Qué tal un combate contra mí? Quiero comprobar qué tanto has mejorado directamente.

Si Sawyer no estaba sorprendido antes, ahora sí definitivamente lo estaba, pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su quijada casi se cae.

\- ¿Yo, luchar contra el Campeón? – dijo señalándose incrédulo. Steven asintió.

\- Solo superando grandes obstáculos pueden los entrenadores ganar experiencia. – dijo el hombre, arrojando la Pokébola de su inicial al aire y volviendo a atraparla. Sawyer miró a sus tres Pokémon, y la sonrisa que dividía su rostro se apoderó de él mientras asentía vigorosamente.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Estamos listos para ganar tanta experiencia valiosa como podamos!

\- Muy bien. – La sonrisa de Steven se tornó más confiada mientras daba la vuelta para que lo siguieran. – Pero mejor nos vamos a las afueras, ahora.

\- ¿Por qué, Sr. Stone? Este parque es muy bueno para practicar. – Sawyer se rascó la cabeza, observando la amplia área en la cual se encontraban. Steven se ajustó el abrigo y se dio la vuelta para susurrarle al chico.

\- Solo digamos que tengo algunas… obligaciones que quisiera eludir.

Sawyer no entendió al principio, pero en cuanto él y Steven vieron a una secretaria de aspecto bastante enojado rondando por el camino, ambos tomaron la decisión de entrenar en otro lugar menos sospechoso y lo más rápido posible.

Todo el rato, Steven sonrió mientras guiaba a Sawyer. Había pocas cosas que le gustaran más que ayudar a la nueva generación, y si eso le daba una razón para dejar de lado ese maligno papeleo, haría que su Navidad fuese todavía mejor.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Como el abuelo de Cheryl siempre solía decir, "en Navidad siempre hay que compartir un poco de lo que tienes con tus amigos más cercanos".

Después de pasar tantos problemas para encontrar la Miel Encantada, lo justo era hacer un buen uso de ella, ¿y qué mejor que usarla para preparar unos deliciosos postres navideños? Ahora mismo se dirigía al Gimnasio Eterna con un pastel para su mejor amiga.

Al cruzar las puertas, pudo darse cuenta que la líder del gimnasio no había escatimado en esfuerzos para decorar su lugar para las fiestas. Realmente se notaba el esmero que le había puesto a crear el ambiente para la época. De nuevo, casi todos en la ciudad lo hacían, especialmente cuando se trataba de decorar los árboles.

\- ¿Gardenia? ¿Gardenia, estás aquí? – la llamó.

Al ver que no respondía, Cheryl simplemente fue a ver si se encontraba en el campo de batalla. Y efectivamente sí la encontró allí, pero…

\- Gardenia, te traje un… ¡GARDENIA!

La líder de gimnasio tenía la cabeza metida entre la boca de un enorme Carnivine, que parecía muy a gusto masticándola. Cheryl dejó caer la caja con el pastel y se quedó paralizada del horror… hasta que su amiga salió y riéndose como si nada empezó a acariciar al Carnivine en la cabeza.

\- Sí, sí, ¿quién es un buen chico? ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Ah, hola, Cheryl! – la saludó despreocupadamente.

\- Uff, qué susto me diste. – suspiró de alivio la peliverde, solo para darse cuenta de la otra cosa. – ¡Ay no, mi pastel!

Abrió la caja frenéticamente y por fortuna, vio que la caída no lo había aplastado demasiado ni arruinado el decorado. Por lo menos todavía podría comerse sin problemas. Gardenia también se le acercó para ver.

\- Disculpa, ¿ese pastel era para mí? – preguntó.

\- Glaseado con Miel Encantada. – dijo Cheryl, cogiendo un pedazo para dárselo a Gardenia. La líder cogió el pedazo y tras probarlo, los ojos se le iluminaron como los de una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Dios mío, pero qué delicia! – exclamó con voz de niñita emocionada y agarrándose las mejillas antes de agarrar otro pedazo para devorarlo.

Cheryl se rio; pocas cosas emocionaban a Gardenia de ese modo, siendo la primera desde luego, los Pokémon de tipo Hierba. A veces un poco de más, creía ella, como ahora dejando que le mordieran la cabeza.

\- Qué bueno que viniste, estaba por invitarte a mi fiesta de Navidad. – dijo Gardenia, luego de terminar de emocionarse por el pastel.

\- Por mucho que me encantaría asistir, ya hice planes con algunos amigos. – replicó Cheryl. – Así que disculpa, pero tendré que declinar.

\- Ah, qué lástima. ¿Será el próximo año tal vez?

\- Lo pensaré. – sonrió Cheryl. – Pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo tal vez?

\- Solo me falta decorar el árbol de Navidad en el centro. Creo que un par de manos adicionales no me vendrían mal.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia el susodicho árbol, el más grande de todos y que todavía no tenía ningún adorno encima. Cheryl miró las cajas que había a los pies de este y supo que llevaría un buen rato para ponérselos todos, incluso aunque lo hicieran entre las dos. De nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo libre en las manos.

Podría ser una cazadora de tesoros, pero ninguno era más valioso que poder ayudar y compartir las festividades con buenos amigos.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Era una noche oscura, fría y cruel, una donde toda la alegría fue arrebatada y el mundo parecía estar gris y aburrido, lleno de decepciones y sin esperanzas de que las cosas mejorase.

Bueno, en realidad era una noche bastante alegre y festiva fuera de la casa de Flint, pero en aquel momento el miembro sinnohano del Alto Mando no podía ver la Navidad de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo. No después de lo que pasó la última vez.

Flint se hundió todavía más en su sillón, con su Infernape mirándolo con preocupación. El pelirrojo suspiró: ahora que Volkner estaba de mejor humor en Navidad, no había necesidad de poner en marcha el acto de los tres fantasmas. Claro, no era que realmente hubiese funcionado, pero le gustaba pensar que era una parte importante de su Navidad y la de Volkner a estas alturas. Darse cuenta de que su amigo probablemente no lo veía más que un fastidio le dio como una puñalada, especialmente cuando resultó que lo único que necesitaba era alguien con quién pasar el tiempo.

El hombre se pasó la mano por su afro pelirrojo, murmurando para sí mismo. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta antes del problema, y con eso podría haber hecho algo que los dos pudieran disfrutar. Quizás debió haber escuchado a Volkner y dejar que sus problemas pasaran por un rato mientras intentaba subirse el ánimo de manera normal. ¿Por qué creyó que iba a funcionar? En retrospectiva, había sido una de sus ideas más infantiles. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso a pensar en varios años de sus intentos fallidos con un ojo más crítico…

\- Fliiint...

Sí, podía recordar cuánto esfuerzo había puesto en encontrar el tono correcto para emitir lamentos lo suficientemente escalofriante.

\- ¿Fliiiiint...?

Las primeras veces Volkner al menos parecía un poco sorprendido, pero después de un tiempo tuvo que tratar de ponerse creativo. Aunque realmente no recordaba haber intentado mejorar su apariencia en sus intentos pasados. Su memoria tal vez estaba algo borrosa.

Y entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba frenéticamente el hombro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse a su Infernape mirando detrás de él enseñando los dientes. Parpadeó confuso hasta que sintió otro toque.

\- Flint, date la vuelta.

Todavía confuso y algo curioso, Flint se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la más extraña y horrorífica visión que se podría haber imaginado encontrar.

Alguien, vestido de fantasma, mirándolo de la manera más aburrida y simplona que podría haberse imaginado. ¡No estaba ni sacudiendo los brazos, solo estaba ahí parado y hablando con la voz más normal del mundo! Y a pesar de todo, la criatura de las pesadillas siguió insistiendo:

\- Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, y estoy aquí para…

\- ¿Volkner? – Los ojos de Flint se volvieron rendijas, y miró fijamente al poco profesional fantasma. Este hizo una pausa, pero continuó.

\- No, soy el Fantasma de…

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – exclamó cruzando los brazos, con la mirada todavía fija en el incompetente aspirante a espanto. De nuevo tardó en responder, con la voz apenas quebrada.

\- Bueno, verás…

\- ¡Estás haciéndolo todo mal! ¡No estás esforzándote por ser aterrador o poner atmósfera! ¡Así no es como funciona! – Flint se golpeó la frente con la palma, suspirando con pesadez antes de devolverle la mirada a Volkner. – ¡Si de verdad quieres dejar una impresión, tienes que ponerle más sentimiento! ¡Pon tu corazón en ello!

\- Yo solo…

\- ¡Oh no, ahora no me vengas con excusas! ¡Si quieres hacer bien el acto de los tres fantasmas, tienes que hacerlo como se debe! ¡Ahora ven conmigo!

Y sin decir más, Flint agarró a Volkner por la muñeca y lo arrastró a la habitación de al lado, con la sábana y todo, mientras Infernape los seguía. Si de verdad quería animarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que al menos lo hiciera bien. No había pasado los últimos diez años tratando de mejorar su arte por nada, después de todo.

Flint finalmente sintió que la subida de la emoción volvía a él, y sonrió con confianza. Por fin, esta sí sería una buena Navidad.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Una de las ventajas de trabajar en el mundo de la moda era que siempre podía tener un atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. De nuevo, a veces tener tanto de donde elegir hacía que fuese más difícil tomar una decisión.

Mientras se paseaba por su amplio guardarropa, Elesa se preguntaba cuál sería el atuendo más apropiado para enviar sus tarjetas de Navidad. Tenía vestidos y abrigos invernales de sobra de donde escoger, o incluso disfraces de Pokémon apropiados para la temporada, si llegaba a necesitarlos.

\- Hmm, no, este lo usé el año pasado. – dijo descartando un suéter cuya capucha tenía orejas de Emolga. – Este año necesito algo diferente…

Diferente, pero que fuese acorde con la época. En medio de la pila de prendas descartadas, encontró un solitario gorro de Santa Claus, y solo por curiosidad se lo puso en la cabeza. Admitiéndolo, al verse al espejo vio que no le quedaba del todo mal, y siguiendo el patrón agarró un vestido que casualmente era del mismo tono, completo con peluche blanco en los brazos y el borde de la falda.

\- El rojo no es mi color usual, pero tal vez…

La líder del Gimnasio Nimbasa sonrió. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma como una Sra. Claus, pero siempre había una primera vez. Ese vestido y el gorro podrían ir bien con sus usuales medias negras, y solo tendría que sustituir sus tacones usuales por unos rojos.

\- Me pregunto… ¿le gustará esto al guapetón de Sunyshore?

Sería divertido al menos sacarle alguna reacción. Solo necesitaba complementar el atuendo con algunos accesorios, y tal vez algo de escenografía. Un trineo y un saco lleno de regalos serían suficientes.

Decidido; ya tenía el tema perfecto para sus tarjetas de Navidad.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

. ¡Vamos a jugar juntos, tío Tony!

Hugo y Alma se le fueron encima a su pariente tirándolo al suelo. Tony solo dejó que su forma física se hiciera lo bastante tangible para dejarse caer mientras lo abrazaban con fuerza. El Gengar se vio sorprendido y dejó salir un "Uff", pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír antes de volver a ponerse de pie, abrazando a los gemelos aunque se sentía muy cansado para hacer otra cosa. Sus pequeños parientes lo apreciaron, y rápidamente le ayudaron a levantarse mientras lo arrastraban antes que pudiera responderles. Su pequeño intento de secuestro se vio interrumpido cuando apareció Agatha levantando su bastón. Rápidamente lo bajó en cuanto los gemelos se detuvieron, y luego les sonrió.

\- Esperen un poco ustedes dos. Podrán jugar todo lo que quieran hasta la medianoche cuando hayamos terminado la cena.

\- ¡Pero abuelita, queremos jugar con el tío Tony!

\- Su tío tuvo que pelear contra más de cinco Pokémon por culpa de un retador muy testarudo el día de hoy. Se merece un buen descanso.

Alma y Hugo no parecían particularmente entusiasmados con la orden, pero una mirada muy severa de su abuela bastó para hacerlos desistir, y se alejaron de Tony resoplando de molestia y dejando que su tío abuelo se dejara caer en el suelo exhausto, mientras corrían a jugar a otra parte de la casa.

Tony suspiró de alivio, dándole a Agatha una cabezada de aprobación mientras flotaba otra vez, permitiéndose estirar los brazos y descansar un poco. En verdad apreciaba poder pasar tiempo con los niños ahora que ya sabían quién era realmente, pero entre luchar junto con Agatha y sus pequeñas actividades independientes con los Pokémon salvajes, también apreciaba cualquier momento que le quedara para descansar.

Luego observó a Hugo y Alma, feliz de que decidieran pasar su Navidad con ellos independientemente de su energía. Los dos continuaban correteando y jugando juntos, hasta que se fijaron en la otra invitada que los hermanos Grimm habían traído, que ahora estaba ocupada observando su teléfono mientras se reclinaba en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Enide? – preguntó Hugo, levantándose y tratando de espiar por la pantalla. Alma hizo lo propio en el lado opuesto.

\- ¿Es uno de esos que llaman blogs? ¿Vas a contarles a todos lo genial que es nuestra abuelita?

Después de pasar unos segundos tratando de ignorar a los gemelos, Enide negó con la cabeza.

\- La vida es demasiado corta y llena de miseria para enfocarse en las hazañas de una mujer que ha vivido demasiado tiempo. – les dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Tony arqueó una ceja al oír eso. Agatha simplemente apretó las manos alrededor de su bastón, con la mirada fija en la adolescente.

\- Bueno, eso fue agradable de escuchar sin duda.

\- Usted es una miembro del Alto Mando que todos creen que le cae mal el mundo entero, y su hermano es un Pokémon Fantasma. – Enide continuaba revisando cosas en su teléfono, sin apenas inmutar su expresión. – La familia Grimm ha sido definida por el infortunio y el inexorable pasar del tiempo, un verdadero testamento de la tragedia de los vivos.

Hugo y Alma simplemente miraron a su prima con confusión, en tanto que Agatha mantuvo su semblante mientras intercambiaba miradas con Tony. Ambos hermanos Grimm se sonrieron uno a la otra, pues las palabras de la chica ya no les afectaban después de tanto tiempo. La miembro del Alto Mando se acercó lentamente a su nieta.

\- Quizás, ¿pero de qué sirve lamentarse por las cosas malas? La vida siempre será dura contigo. El cómo reacciones a ella es lo que realmente importa.

Le ofreció la mano a su hermano, y Tony la aceptó de inmediato, volviendo a sonreír. Esa era una lección que ambos habían aprendido bastante bien a esas alturas. Enide les echó una mirada ligeramente interesada antes de volver a su teléfono, abriendo varias pestañas de internet mientras comenzaba a teclear.

\- Muy bien, esa es buena para un post justo ahora. – Continuó sin perturbarse, incluso mientras Hugo y Alma se presionaban tratando de ver lo que estaba escribiendo, con aspecto de estar un poco molestos con ella.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que estar escribiendo allí, Enide? – preguntó el chico, tratando y fallando en agarrarle de las manos el teléfono a Enide.

\- Hugo tiene razón. – asintió Alma, enfurruñada. – Nunca haces nada con nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? – Enide dejó de teclear con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras levantaba su teléfono. – Hagamos una selfie juntos entonces. La postearé de inmediato.

De pronto, los rostros tanto de Alma como de Hugo se iluminaron a la vez, y Alma le sonrió ampliamente a Enide.

\- ¿Vamos a aparecer en tu blog?

\- ¡Yo quiero estar allí! – Hugo levantó el brazo, tratando de no quedarse por fuera.

La sonrisa de Enide no duró mucho, pero finalmente se levantó del sofá y levantó su teléfono en alto, indicándoles a los otros dos que se le acercaran. Los gemelos se pusieron en posición de inmediato y con una mirada rápida de Enide, Tony y Agatha supieron que también los quería a ellos para que se unieran.

Ninguno de los hermanos Grimm necesitó que le dijeran nada, y ambos se movieron para asumir su lugar para la foto, con Tony flotando detrás de ellos y agarrando a toda la familia en un gran abrazo, con una sonrisa que dividía su rostro en señal de que disfrutaba de su presencia.

Y en cuanto Enide tomó la foto, Tony realmente se sintió como parte de la familia por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Terminar su jornada de trabajo temprano tenía sus pros y sus contras. Por un lado, tenía tiempo para dedicarse a sí misma. Por el otro, estaba aburrida sin saber qué hacer.

La época de Navidad ya no era la gran cosa para ella. No desde que había escapado de su casa hacía tantos años. Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de las festividades que había pasado sin su familia, y aunque a veces los echaba de menos… rápidamente dejaba esos pensamientos de lado.

Así que no le quedó nada más que irse a dormir temprano. Aunque sus compañeros de trabajo en el albergue le habían dicho que si quería podía celebrar la fiesta navideña con ellos, ella no tenía ganas, y pidió que no la despertaran a menos que fuese importante.

Por lo mismo, el golpeteo de su puerta realmente le incomodó.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – dijo parándose de la cama y poniéndose las pantuflas y el abrigo para ir a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el conserje del albergue. – ¿Qué sucede, señor Elliot?

\- Disculpa, hay alguien en la recepción preguntando por ti. Una pelirroja con gafas, dice que te trae un regalo de Navidad.

Pelirroja con gafas; Krysta solo conocía a una persona con esa descripción. Bien, si Lorelei se había tomado las molestias de hacerle una visita sorpresa en vísperas de Navidad, lo menos que podía hacer era recibirla en persona y agradecérselo como era debido.

\- Está bien, dígale que me espere unos minutos y estaré allí.

Tras cambiarse de ropa, la Bloodliner de hielo bajó por las escaleras hasta la recepción. No estaba demasiado entusiasmada, especialmente por el revuelo que había mientras el resto de sus colegas y los otros viajeros que iban de paso celebraban. Pero no podía dejar que eso le afectase, ni arruinar el humor de los demás.

\- ¿Krysta? ¡Por acá! – la llamaron. Al voltear, efectivamente vio que se trataba de Lorelei. No había cambiado nada desde su último encuentro.

\- Hola, qué gusto de verte. – la saludó al acercarse. – ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

\- Nada especial. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Sabes, quería agradecerte por aquel regalo de cumpleaños, pero como no sé cuándo es el tuyo…

\- Muy considerado de tu parte, pero no tenías que hacerlo. – dijo Krysta.

\- Bueno, muy tarde porque ya estoy aquí, así que espero que te guste. – dijo Lorelei con una gran sonrisa, antes de mirar hacia otra parte. – ¡Ya pueden salir!

De detrás de uno de los estantes para equipaje salieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer con ropas de invierno. En cuanto ambos se bajaron las capuchas para revelar sus rostros, Krysta se quedó boquiabierta al reconocerlos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Podían haber pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que los vio, pero jamás podría confundirlos. Su madre, tan parecida a ella excepto con el cabello castaño, igual como ella lo tenía antes de que sus poderes se manifestaran, y algunas arrugas menores en el rostro. Su padre, cuyo propio cabello también castaño ahora pintaba algunas canas y tenía una espesa barba. Pero eran ellos, no podía haber duda.

\- Krysta… ¡Krysta!

Su madre fue la primera en lanzarse para abrazarla. Estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no supo cómo reaccionar al principio. Solo fue hasta que su padre también se les unió en el abrazo, a muy poco de romperle las costillas, que finalmente se animó a corresponder.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era el más apropiado saludo para sus padres después de años de no verse.

\- ¡Te hemos estado buscando todos estos años! – dijo su madre, sonando ligeramente indignada. – Jovencita, tienes mucho qué explicarnos. Para empezar, ¿por qué escapaste como lo hiciste?

\- Yo… después de lo de aquel incendio, pensé que…

\- ¿Que te íbamos a abandonar o algo peor? – dijo su padre. – Pase lo que pase, eres nuestra hija, eso nunca cambiará. No importa lo que puedas o no puedas hacer.

La chica sintió que algo empezaba a derretirse dentro de ella. Desde que sus poderes se manifestaron, fue como si erigiera una barrera de hielo para evitar que la lastimaran. Aunque lograba encajar y sobrevivir, siempre se distanciaba de todos, a excepción de sus Pokémon, y en menor medida, los pocos amigos humanos que lograba hacer, como Lorelei.

Y ahora, atrapada entre los brazos de sus padres, no pudo hacer más que corresponderles de la misma manera, mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

…

Mientras sus padres decidían alquilar una habitación en el albergue para pasar la noche, Krysta se había sentado en la sala a conversar con Lorelei. Tenía muchas preguntas para, especialmente saber cómo se había puesto en contacto con sus padres, de todas las personas.

\- Frey me llamó hace unos meses. Se topó con una pareja que estaba buscando a su hija, y tenían una foto. Dijo que ese cabello tuyo es bastante difícil de confundir.

\- Sí, nunca tuve que gastar en tinte para el cabello. – dijo Krysta apartando su mechón largo. – Imagino que después de eso habrá hablado contigo.

\- Así fue. – asintió Lorelei. – Le había contado que nos encontramos aquí en mi cumpleaños, y cuando me dijo que esa pareja se apellidaba Blizzack… no fue difícil juntar dos y dos.

\- Apenas puedo creerlo. Me buscaron todos estos años. – dijo Krysta, mirando hacia la recepción.

\- Pero eso demuestra que no tienen un corazón de hielo. Y a pesar de tus habilidades, tú tampoco, ¿cierto?

Krysta se tocó el pecho. En efecto, podría ser una Bloodliner de Corazón de Hielo, pero su corazón no era frío ni duro como el hielo. Y tampoco los de sus padres.

Siempre recordaría esta Navidad, y la gratitud hacia Lorelei y Frey por haberla reunido con su familia. Algún día tendría que darles un regalo de Navidad igual de especial para agradecérselos.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

El espíritu de la Navidad era tan grande, que incluso llegaba hasta los pueblos más pequeños de la región Kalos.

Una mujer se encontraba en su cocina, bastante ocupada preparando la cena, con la ayuda de su fiel Delphox. La Navidad era una de las épocas que más le gustaban, después de todo, el verdadero significado de aquella fiesta consistía en compartir con la familia. Incluso cuando su familia era más pequeña que otras en el pueblo, siendo la suya únicamente a su Delphox y a su pequeño niño, quien estaba cerca de cumplir los nueve años de edad.

Ella estaba realmente orgullosa de él. Era un muchacho valiente y bondadoso, su mayor orgullo y dicha. Al abrirse la puerta, la mujer sonrió al oír la voz de su niño.

-¡Mamá, Delphox, ya llegué!

-¡Estoy en la cocina!

La mujer dejó su delicioso estofado navideño cociendo con el fuego de Delphox, y fue a recibir a su hijo… pero su alegría se transformó en preocupación al ver que tenía un moratón en el ojo y su nariz sangraba un poco. Rápidamente se acercó para verle las heridas.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Lo siento, mamá. – El niño procedió a explicar. – Estaba afuera jugando con mis burbujas sin que nadie me viera, pero escuché unos gritos. Fui a ver y encontré a algunos niños maltratando a un Scatterbug por diversión. Quise ayudarlo, pero se enojaron conmigo y… de verdad lo siento.

La mujer se quedó observando a su hijo por un instante y al ver que estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para consolarlo. Su niño tenía un corazón más grande que él mismo y ella estaba orgullosa de ello, pero por alguna razón no tenía amigos.

\- Hiciste lo correcto. – le dijo mientras su niño la observaba. – Esos niños eran unos abusivos y alguien tenía que ayudar a ese pobre Pokémon.

\- Lo sé, pero si hubiera usado mis burbujas, no me habrían golpeado… – La mujer al oír esas palabras lo interrumpió y suspiró.

\- Ya hablamos sobre esto; no debes decirle a nadie sobre tus poderes.

\- ¡Pero mamá, lo único que hago es disparar burbujas, no es nada malo! ¡No entiendo por qué debería ocultarlo!

\- Es por tu bien, mi niño. – La mujer lo abrazó de nuevo. – No quiero que nadie te haga daño.

\- Entonces ¿para qué me sirven mis poderes? ¿Por qué me los dieron? ¡Podría ser un hombre fuerte como Blaziken Mask!

\- Escúchame bien, Dios no te dio esos poderes para que lastimes a los malos. – le dijo, causando que su niño la viera confundido. – Es todo lo contrario, alguien verdaderamente fuerte es aquel que usa sus habilidades para proteger y ayudar a las demás personas. Prométeme que nunca usarás tus poderes para lastimar a un ser humano.

\- Te lo prometo, mamá.

Esta vez fue él quien la abrazó. Su niño era de buen corazón, ella no soportaría que le sucediera nada malo. Solamente podía criarlo bien y prepararlo, mientras esperaba el día en que el mundo aceptara a los Bloodliners.

\- Sabes, creo que tengo la forma perfecta para animarte.

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

\- ¡Te voy a dar un regalo de Navidad muy especial!

\- ¡¿En serio?! – La curiosidad del niño fue reemplazada por alegría y emoción.

La mujer llamó a su Delphox y le dijo que trajera el regalo de Navidad. Cuando lo hizo, el niño no podía ser más feliz: se trataba de un huevo Pokémon, uno que su misma Delphox había puesto hacía poco. Su hijo amaba a los Pokémon y soñaba con convertirse en entrenador, así que era el regalo perfecto para alguien como él.

Entre toda la felicidad, el niño solo tenía una cosa por decirle a su madre:

\- ¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Te quiero mucho!

\- Yo también te quiero… Fitz, mi hermoso niño.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

\- _Amber, ¿qué es la Navidad?_

Había sido una pregunta rápida e inocente, surgida mientras más y más información fluía dentro de la cabeza de Mewtwo. El Pokémon observó a su hermana mientras disfrutaban de la vista sobre una colina en su paisaje mental compartido. El nombre sonaba interesante, y ella siempre tenía respuesta para todas las dudas que surgían de su curiosidad. La chica le sonrió alegremente, como si le hubiese preguntado algo divertido.

\- _¡Es una celebración que viene a finales de Diciembre! ¡Cenas comida deliciosa con tu familia, compartes buenos momentos, y si has sido un buen chico,_ _Santa Claus te traerá regalos! –_ Se levantó y dio una vuelta mientras miraba al cielo. Mewtwo ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba también.

\- _¿Quién es Santa Claus?_

 _\- Es un anciano que viaja por el mundo dándoles regalos a los niños buenos. Si has sido un buen chico, ¡te trae juguetes y otras cosas lindas!_

\- _Eso suena muy extraño. –_ El Pokémon entrecerró los ojos. – _¿Cómo sabe eso?_

\- _Nadie lo sabe. Pero es divertido pensarlo. –_ Amber volvió a reírse, acercándose a su hermano. – _Pero la Navidad siempre es un tiempo feliz. Pero la Navidad siempre es un tiempo feliz. Es una festividad para compartir el amor con la gente importante, y disfrutar de su compañía._

Mewtwo hizo una pausa al oír las palabras de Amber, tratando de imaginar la clase de festividad que podría ser. Compartir amor con la gente parecía algo muy lejano a todas las cosas malas con las que le habían llenado su cabeza, y aun así no se sentía malo o imposible, no cuando existían humanos como Amber. El Pokémon le sonrió a su hermana, sintiendo que su curiosidad crecía.

\- _Eso suena muy bien. Me pregunto cómo será. –_ Flotó más cerca de Amber, casi tratando de sacarle una respuesta. Amber le sonrió radiantemente.

\- _Si quieres puedo mostrártela._

Comenzó entonces a imaginársela, y todo su paisaje mental comenzó a tomar una forma más apropiada: paredes de madera los rodearon hasta que se encontraron dentro de un hogar muy cálido, una chimenea se materializó y comenzó a irradiar un agradable calor a su alrededor, mientras un enorme árbol decorado brotaba a un lado y una enorme mesa llena de prácticamente cualquier dulce y comida que se les pudiera ocurrir completó la imagen, a lo cual Amber agregó solo algunos detalles mientras le daba la sonrisa más dulce que Mewtwo jamás le había visto.

. _¿_ _Huh...? ¿Ya es Diciembre? –_ Mewtwo parpadeó. Intentó contar los meses y los días, pero Amber descarriló su tren de pensamiento con otra risa al agarrarle la mano con fuerza.

\- _¿Eso de verdad importa? –_ Amber arrastró a su hermano, para mostrarle todas las decoraciones que había puesto por toda la casa. – _Esta es una Navidad especial, ¡solo para nosotros dos!_

Mewtwo tuvo problemas para seguirla y no caerse de cara en el suelo, pero aun así miró a su alrededor para ver la comida que Amber había creado sobre la mesa, con todas las decoraciones que había colocado en el techo y en el árbol, y los otros toques que le puso para que encajara con el sentimiento de las festividades.

Él no estaba seguro de cuál sería la tradición correcta para Navidad o algo por el estilo, pero aun así Amber continuó haciendo el esfuerzo solo para él. Y darse cuenta de eso lo llenó de toda la calidez de la habitación, haciendo que surgiera una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- _¡Ven, vamos a comer! ¡Se pondrá frío! –_ dijo Amber soltando la mano de Mewtwo y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

Y sin decir una palabra más Mewtwo flotó hacia la mesa, sentándose en la silla enfrente de la de Amber, sonriendo de igual manera. Su hermana se rio y ambos agarraron el cuchillo y el tenedor para devorar toda la comida que tenían enfrente.

\- _¡Feliz Navidad, Mewtwo! –_ le sonrió, Amber.

\- _Feliz Navidad para ti también, Amber._ – Mewtwo sonrió de igual manera.

Así, los dos niños disfrutaron juntos de su banquete personal, y de la atmósfera festiva que habían construido solo para ellos. Compartieron risas y palabras amables mientras comían, y luego se fueron a jugar con los juguetes regados debajo del árbol, disfrutando del momento y del humor sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo mientras llevaban a cabo todas las tradiciones que Amber podía recordar. Fueron un poco torpes, desarreglaron el árbol y probablemente tuvieron mal casi la mitad de ellas, pero nada de eso importaba. Estaban juntos, eran felices, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Si tan solo ese tiempo nunca terminara…

…

Mewtwo abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y el clima congelado de las montañas lo sacó de sus memorias. Desde la distancia, podía oír unos pensamientos tenues sobre la Navidad, probablemente sentimientos felices de cómo podrían pasar su tiempo con la gente que amaban.

El Pokémon apretó sus puños por instinto, volviéndose hacia sus alrededores. No había rastro de Amber ni de calidez a su alrededor; solo un frío y amargo recordatorio de lo que podría haber sido.

Creyó que podía haber dejado eso atrás, que podría mantener esos pensamientos a raya, empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no era capaz de olvidar a Amber. A ella le habría encantado estar aquí, explorar el mundo, tener todas las aventuras con las que solo podían soñar.

El Pokémon Psíquico negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada y dejando sus pensamientos sobre Amber de lado. Lamentarse por el pasado no le haría ningún bien. Ya no. Así que simplemente caminó sobre la nieve, de vuelta a donde debería estar. Todavía tenía trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

Los aullidos de los Houndour locales indicaban que era ya media noche en un pequeño pueblito. Todos los habitantes estaban festejando la noche buena con obsequios y comida deliciosa, cada uno en sus casas y un ambiente familiar.

Claro que si alguno de ellos hubiera salido aquella noche de su casa, seguramente se habrían encontrado con aquella figura que recorría los prados cubiertos de nieve de aquel pueblo. Se trataba de una pequeña niña pelirroja, quien no se encontraba festejando la Navidad con su familia. La niña cojeaba mientras se dirigía a su destino, estaba sucia y golpeada, pero extrañamente, no parecía triste por ello. Al contrario, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

La niña avanzó hasta llegar a la entrada de una iglesia y después de esperar un momento, las puertas se abrieron, revelando a una pequeña niñita de cabello castaño, no mayor de seis años de edad.

\- ¡Mars! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?! – preguntó sorprendida la niña.

\- Hola, Kibou. Pensé en darles una visita sorpresa.

\- Pero te ves muy golpeada. – dijo Kibou preocupada. – ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada importante, solo me tropecé. – respondió Mars, sin dejar de sonreír. Ella era alguien fuerte, su pequeña amiga no necesitaba saber los detalles específicos. – ¿Crees que podría pasar las fiestas contigo y el sacerdote?

\- ¡Claro, Mars! ¡Nada me haría más feliz! – Kibou rápidamente abrazó a su amiga. – Aunque tendremos que ayudar al sacerdote, la cena Navideña se nos quemó y estamos intentado arreglarla. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

\- Por supuesto, Kibou, cuenta conmigo.

Tras decir eso, ambas niñas ingresaron a la Iglesia. Mars sabía que quizá sus Navidades no eran las mejores, pero estaba segura de que si se mantenía fuerte, en el futuro las cosas mejorarían. Mientras Kibou estuviera junto a ella para animarla, podría soportar cualquier castigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Al ir atravesando por el camino nevado, el Squirtle continuaba apretando los dientes con cada paso; incluso después de meses, la lesión en su pierna no daba signos de que fuera a sanar en un futuro cercano. Con toda certeza podía decir que sus días de "Scout" habían quedado en el pasado.

Meses atrás, un giro como este habría resultado probablemente devastador, pero luego de lo que sucedió en aquel pasaje subterráneo, el Pokémon de Agua se sentía feliz solo por el hecho de estar vivo. Les había tomado el esfuerzo combinado entre él, Thinker y Heavy hacer un camino para que Joker se liberase, y tuvieron que apresurarse a coger uno de los pasajes todavía abiertos antes de poder reunirse con él, pues el túnel siguió colapsando a su alrededor y él no pudo hacer más nada más que observar, porque Heavy lo sujetaba con fuerza. El solo recordarlo le hizo temblar.

Heavy no se detuvo hasta que lograron ponerse a salvo, perdiendo a Thinker por el camino. Incluso entonces, Heavy dejó cualquier pensamiento de descanso de lado y de manera obstinada se lo llevó hasta Cerulean para buscar la forma de curarlo. Desafortunadamente, un Ekans en su camino creyó que serían un buen bocadillo y decidió arruinarles los planes.

El Ekans demostró ser demasiado para su amigo cansado, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente para poder ahuyentarlo sin mucho esfuerzo con unas bien medidas Pistolas de Agua. Desafortunadamente, también le hizo tropezarse por una enorme bajada y rodó una larga distancia de donde se encontraba Heavy, sin tener forma de volver rápidamente. Para cuando volvió a levantarse, Heavy ya se había ido.

Sin peligro a la vista y sin manera alguna de buscar a sus amigos en el futuro cercano, había decidido andar por ahí tan lejos como podía llevarlo su pierna rota, y aunque no era la mejor vida seguía siendo mejor que estar muerto. Le gustaba explorar y aprender cosas nuevas, así que el cambio no le molestaba tanto. Además, al ser un Pokémon salvaje poco notorio, fácilmente podía escuchar bastante de los rumores que había en la calle, y eso le permitió enterarse de muchas noticias interesantes.

Historias sobre una chica ciega a la cual un Squirtle inteligente que llevaba gafas oscuras le ayudaba, relatos de un joven miembro de su especie que ayudaba a la Oficial Jenny de Vermillion con sus deberes, rumores de una tortuga de baja estatura y muy fuerte que derrotaba a todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino, y noticias de un Pokémon de Agua realmente habilidoso que ayudaba a un entrenador a llegar muy lejos en el circuito de la Liga de Kanto.

Scout sonrió para sí mismo. Al final, todos habían podido mantener su palabra y se las arreglaron para salir con vida. Quizás ya no fuesen más el Escuadrón Squirtle, pero él sabía que algún día se volverían a ver. Solo necesitaban esperar a que las aguas se calmaran un poco, y hasta entonces, les deseaba una feliz Navidad y que se la pasaran bien donde quiera que estuviesen desde la distancia.

El Squirtle continuó caminando felizmente por la nieve, enfocando su atención en Ciudad Cerulean a lo lejos. Los mejores pasteles de Navidad ya estaban a la venta, y no tenía intención de perdérselos, pierna rota o no.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555 (EDITADO POR VIRORO-KUN)**_

Estaba nevando fuertemente aquel día. Las ventiscas arreciaban hasta donde se podía ver. Solo alguien muy valiente o muy tonto se atrevería a enfrentarse voluntariamente a esa clase de tormentas.

Y por eso mismo, dos de los Pokémon más testarudos de Ash pensaron que era PERFECTO para entrenar. Ash y los otros humanos estaban celebrando la Navidad en Pallet House mientras el resto de los otros Pokémon en el rancho solo querían un descanso. Primeape y Charizard, sin embargo, tenían ideas diferentes, y por eso se marcharon antes que sus amigos los pudieran detener.

\- _¡Toma esto, maldito muñeco! –_ gritó Primeape mientras le daba puñetazos al muñeco de entrenamiento por arriba, por abajo, por un lado y por el otro.

 _\- ¡Arde! –_ decía Charizard mientras usaba su Lanzallamas en sus blancos de práctica hechos especialmente a prueba de fuego. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, Primeape miró al muñeco con frustración.

\- _¡Maldita sea! –_ dijo. – _No siento que estoy haciendo un #$%^ tanto como podría con esto. Charizard, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?_

 _\- ¿Qué tal pensar en algunas de nuestras derrotas más vergonzosas? Ya sabes, usarlas como motivación. –_ dijo Charizard.

\- _¿Quieres decir como aquella vez que perdiste contra James y Koffing?_

Charizard hizo una mueca, pero asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Primeape.

\- _Sí, algo así. –_ dijo mientras otra vez se volteaba hacia sus blancos de práctica. Respiró profundamente, y desató un Lanzallamas mucho más grande que los anteriores. – _¡Ardan, patéticos objetos inanimados! ¡Y cuando te vuelva a ver_ _, Koffing, recuperaré mi honor y me vengaré por la indignación de haber perdido contra alguien como tú!_

Primeape se volvió hacia sus propios blancos de práctica, contemplándolos brevemente. La idea de Charizard no sonaba del todo mal, y tenía una buena lista de viejos rencores de dónde tomar fuerza. Así, estiró sus brazos, echó para atrás la mano izquierda, y golpeó.

\- _¡Chúpate eso, tú $%^ & que se me adelantó en la fila aquella vez! ¡Esto es por aquel maldito Vileplume que me estornudó $%^& encima una vez!_

El Pokémon Luchador continuó golpeando al muñeco más y más, gritándole cada ofensa que había tenido que pasar en ambas vidas, desde derrotas hasta insultos y pasando por cosas imaginarias, tomando fuerza de cada una de ellas. Siguió golpeando, más y más, y más, dando cada puñetazo más fuerte y rápido que el anterior.

Galvanizado, Primeape siguió golpeando sin parar, pasando por cada ocurrencia embarazosa que pudo recordar, casi poniéndose en piloto automático, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos.

Y entonces, un recuerdo en particular llegó a su mente, haciéndolo quedarse congelado en el acto. Memorias de estar solo, con una fría y tenebrosa energía psíquica recorriéndole el cuerpo, y las sonrisas malignas que lo miraban fijamente…

El Pokémon Luchador apretó sus puños enguantados con más fuerza, hundiéndolos más todavía en el ya arruinado muñeco de entrenamiento. Los nudillos le dolían entre más apaleaba a su objetivo, pero no le importaba, simplemente descargaba su furia con cada golpe.

¡Él no era débil! ¡Él no era carnada! ¡Ella no había quebrado su espíritu! ¡Él era Primeape, y sin duda iba a matar a ese monstruo! ¡Ella nunca más volvería a reírse de su debilidad otra vez! ¡Ella nunca ganaría! ¡No lo haría! ¡Simplemente no podía!

Primeape continuó hundiendo sus puños en el muñeco, que apenas logró sobrevivir al feroz asalto de puñetazos, pero al Pokémon no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando sus puños empezaron a sangrar y su dolor se tornó más agudo. ¡Tenía que ganar! ¡Destruirlo! ¡Tenía que…!

\- _¡_ _Primeape, ya detente!_

Al sentir una garra sujetándole el brazo, Primeape se encontró incapaz de seguir golpeando. Se dio la vuelta mirando con rabia, pero esta se le bajó considerablemente en el momento en que se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Charizard.

Toda la ira que sentía se apagó, reemplazándola por un deje de preocupación. Preocupación que solo se intensificó cuando volteó a ver lo que solía ser el muñeco, que ahora solo era una pila irreconocible de relleno desparramado. Charizard se quedó observándolo también, y exhaló.

\- _Quizás esta no fue la mejor de mis ideas._

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y Primeape todavía podía sentir la mirada de Charizard fija en él. Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad, Charizard se aclaró la garganta y soltó el puño ensangrentado de Primeape.

 _\- Si quieres hablar de lo que pasó, puedo ayudarte._

Primeape habría querido gritarle, pero entendía por qué le decía eso. Ya le había contado lo que le pasó a su primera entrenadora en la nueva realidad, pero podía imaginarse por qué había dicho eso. Podría identificarse con ese dolor. Así que simplemente volteó hacia el otro lado y lo descartó frunciendo el cejo.

\- _No necesito que me consueles. Sé cuáles de mis recuerdos son los buenos, los verdaderos._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que no todo lo que has pasado en tu nueva vida debe haber sido malo. Debes tener recuerdos felices allí dentro, ¿no?_

Primeape entendió lo que Charizard quería decirle, pero aun así no dijo nada. La idea de volver a indagar en su mente, revivir todos esos recuerdos, lo asustaba más de lo que querría admitir.

Y entonces, sintió de nuevo la garra sujetándole el brazo, pero en vez de ser un agarre apretado, era más bien un gesto cálido y de apoyo. Al volver a ver a su compañero, el Pokémon de Fuego le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza, y Primeape se tragó las dudas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- _¡Recuerdo que una vez le $%^ & un puñetazo a un tipo del Equipo Rocket, justo donde más le dolió!_

Ambos Pokémon se rieron juntos, y Primeape se las arregló para respirar con más facilidad que antes, recordando otros momentos divertidos en su mente para relatárselos a Charizard, sintiendo que el miedo y las memorias malas se derretían como nieve. Y al relajarse con su camarada, una realización lo golpeó.

Estaban en Navidad, la temporada para estar alegres. No podía dejar que la sombra de Sabrina volviese a molestarlo nunca más. Ella se había ido, y él estaba libre, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

 ** _CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_**

Su hija tenía muchas costumbres, y siendo él su padre había tenido que aprenderlas todas.

Todavía podía escuchar cómo le daba los últimos toques a sus regalos, el traqueteo del papel de regalo y el ruido de la cinta adhesiva desde afuera de su habitación. Él se quedó de pie a un lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mientras ella terminaba. Después de unos minutos la cinta adhesiva se quedó en silencio y fue reemplazado por el ruido de cosas siendo metidas rápidamente al closet.

Esa fue su señal, y en el momento en que escuchó las puertas del closet cerrándose, golpeó en la puerta Su hija se sobresaltó de sorpresa, y pudo imaginársela mentalmente chequeando de nuevo solo para estar seguro de que el closet no se viera sospechoso antes de abrirle la puerta, con una mirada de vergüenza en el rostro.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó.

Ella asintió, claramente algo desprevenida, y de inmediato él entró a la guarida llena de rosa y encajes de May. Muy diferente de la de Max, llena de pósters y libretas, y la suya y de Caroline (a prueba de ruidos) de felicidad matrimonial. De inmediato cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de comenzar. No necesitaba llamar a Caroline para esto.

\- Y bien, ¿me dijeron que tuviste suerte con una tarjeta de raspar?

La cara de May se tornó en una mirada de "¿Cómo supiste eso?", con un toque de que no se esperaba que él lo supiera. Él era su padre, la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía, y lo mismo aplicaba con Max. Sin mencionar que también tenía amigos que andaban por el centro comercial, algunos de los cuales le mandaban un mensaje de texto si veían a su hija haciendo cosas que pensaban que él debería saber que estaba haciendo.

May parecía lista para defenderse, aunque en realidad no tenía que hacerlo. Al menos no de la manera en que él pensaba que ella estaba pensando que tenía que defenderse. De inmediato levantó un dedo para ahorrarle las molestias.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada, May: ya sé lo que pasó. Esta no es una charla de "fuiste irresponsable con tu dinero", sé muy bien a dónde se fue y que hiciste lo correcto. Si realmente quisiera podría decir que fue demasiado moral y no lo bastante responsable, pero no soy ese tipo de persona ni es el momento para una charla de ese tipo. Y tampoco voy decirte que devuelvas el dinero o lo dones para la caridad.

Por un momento consideró decirle que ya sabía dónde había escondido los regalos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Eso solo la descontrolaría todavía más y le haría creer que su sorpresa estaba arruinada. Eso no estaría bien.

\- De lo que quiero hablar, es que tengas más cuidado. – le dijo, lo cual aparentemente solo confundió a su hija.

\- ¿Cuidado? No estoy segura de a qué te refieres con eso. Quiero decir, solo es que tengo mucha suerte. No hay nada malo con eso.

Tuvo que contenerse el impulso de reaccionar a eso. Su hija era muchas cosas: adorable, siempre llena de energía, dulce y amable. Pero si tenía que ser honesto, definitivamente no era el cerebro de la familia. Ella no era de los que estudiaban aritmética, historia literaria, o que se daba cuenta de cosas sutiles que alguien que ponía atención pudiese notar.

Como el hecho de que su suerte estaba muy lejos de ser cosa del azar. Aunque para ser honesto, no era solamente por sus estudios que tenía que darle un pequeño empujoncito. En parte era un problema de la edad cuando se había vuelto más relevante, y por cosas de que Caroline tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Por un momento se preguntó si debía hacer más claras sus preocupaciones, pero podía escuchar a Max a unos cuartos de distancia escribiendo algo. Sus habitaciones no eran a prueba de ruido como la de él y su esposa (sus amigos tenían ideas muy interesantes para regalos de aniversario), y Max no era el tipo de persona a quien se le pudieran contar esas cosas. Tenía una lengua particularmente suelta a veces. Así que tendría que ser un poco menos directo.

\- Bueno, como padre no puedo dejar que te las arregles únicamente con la suerte. Esa sería una forma horrible de crecer para alguien, especialmente porque la suerte no es infinita. Quiero que mis hijos puedan atravesar los periodos de mala suerte, y eso solo se logra con habilidad y perseverancia. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero que te abras paso a base de panfilogansear, eso es algo que ningún padre debería permitirle a sus hijos.

\- No conozco ese verbo, y eso que los estaba estudiando ayer. – dijo ella. Norman se rio nervioso al darse cuenta de ello.

\- En realidad no es un verbo, es una referencia. No se me ocurrió una palabra para poner allí, pero estoy seguro que si estudias y no te fías solo de tu suerte podrías hacerlo. Y además, depender de tu suerte es la prueba de por qué necesitas estudiar en vez de simplemente jugártelas.

\- Papi, la próxima semana será Navidad. ¿De verdad tienes que estar pidiéndome que estudie? Solo es un examen de gramática.

La queja de May fue un poco más ligera de lo que sonaba de primera instancia.

\- Bueno, sería un padre horrible si te recordara que mantengas tus buenos hábitos con un ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando no recuerdas tus verbos. ¡Papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa!'

Ella se quedó mirándolo incrédula al oír su nueva risa.

\- Goodshow dijo que debería reírme más, y que debería tener mi propia risa mientras lo hago, ¿tú qué…?

\- No.

Unas carcajadas normales salieron de su garganta y de la de May, y los dos se abrazaron. El asunto ya estaba zanjado: May entendió lo que él quería decir, y sus preocupaciones por ella se fueron por el momento.

Aunque en cuanto sus ojos pasaron por encima del hombro de ella, se dirigieron hacia una foto enmarcada junto a la ventana. Una que mostraba a una May mucho más joven, sonriendo en un vestido de niña cargando flores.

Eso no quería decir que sus preocupaciones se hubieran ido completamente, pero al menos no volverían hasta después que pasaran las fiestas. Todavía tenían mucho tiempo de hablar antes de que ella se fuera a ver el mundo con sus propios ojos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **PARTNER555:** ¡Bueno, esto será todo por este año! Espero que a todos les haya ido bien y que el próximo también sea un buen año. Se despide de ustedes **partner555** por este año.

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER:** Siento mucho la falta de material este año. Mi vida estuvo de locos. Espero que la de ustedes no lo haya estado, y nos veremos en 2019 con Mewtwo, la Liga Índigo y esperemos que más.

 **FOX MCCLOUDE:** Hey amigos, ¡feliz Navidad! Aquí estamos otra vez por tercer año consecutivo. Este fue más corto que el anterior, pero disfruté de trabajar en mis viñetas. Comparado con el año pasado, podrán ver que decidimos ir por temas más alegres y ligeros, lo cual personalmente fue a mi parecer algo bueno, dado lo oscuro de varios que hicimos entonces.

Y bien, para marcadores de tiempo, podemos asumir con toda certeza que las viñetas de Maylene, Cheryl y Asuka tienen lugar durante el año uno, Elesa y Whitney en el año dos, y la de Krysta un año antes de mi viñeta de Lorelei en el especial del año pasado. Por si acaso, el chico Roderick en la viñeta de Whitney, consulté con **Kishou the Badger** en Spacebattles por si tenía algo más sobre él, pero me dijo que solo sacó al chico de la manga y que era libre para llenar los vacíos como quisiera, incluyendo su nombre. Tengo algunas cosas más sobre él, pero me las guardaré para futuras historias.

Ya creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Felices fiestas para todos, y mis mejores deseos para el 2019!

 **VIRORO-KUN:** ¡Feliz Navidad para todos de parte de **Viroro-kun**! Como ya lo dijo **Fox** este año tuvimos un paquete más corto pero en general más feliz que el del año pasado, y esperamos con esto cerrar las aventuras del Resetverso este año con una buena nota. Todos hemos estado ocupados con muchas cosas hasta cierto punto estos últimos meses, pero esperamos compensarlo el próximo año a partir de ahora.

En términos de marcadores del tiempo, dado que la historia ya está bastante cerca de la Navidad del Año Uno hasta donde ha llegado al momento de este escrito (justo después de la batalla de gimnasio con Giovanni), la mayoría de mis viñetas de este año toman lugar durante el Año Uno (lo que significa que la de Sawyer tiene lugar el mismo día que las dos con Wally y Gallade de los años anteriores), con excepción de la de Flint y Volkner que ya tiene lugar en el Año Tres por la tradición de esta pequeña broma. Ya que la adaptación de Mewtwo Contraataca en Reset todavía no ha comenzado, escribí la escena final de Mewtwo de manera ambigua sobre dónde podría quedar, de ese modo puede situarse cuando está trabajando para Giovanni, preparando su guarida y su plan, o potencialmente después si el canon lo permite, para no dar spoilers.

También tomé la oportunidad de dar un poco más de cierre a algunos de los oneshots que fueron publicados durante el año, como mostrar lo que Rosso está haciendo en este momento (iba a protagonizar en un oneshot de Halloween, pero ya que quedó solapado hasta cierto punto con el Interludio de Isla Sétima decidí no hacerlo, aunque quizás decida retomarlo en el futuro) y más importante aún, confirmar que todos los miembros del Escuadrón Squirtle salieron vivos del derrumbe (y confirmar indirectamente que el Squirtle con la Jenny de Vermillion es Joker, algo que quería implicar por la forma en como escribí el derrumbe). Espero que hayan disfrutado de ellos, y también espero haber hecho a Max al menos un poco más agradable ya que tengo planes para él en el futuro cercano. Hubo algunas viñetas que no pude escribir (como una con la clase de Alola y otra con el trío del Equipo Rocket), pero las dejé por fuera debido a cuestiones de tiempo o falta de buenas ideas.

El personaje de Enide no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Ander Arias** y protagonizará en un futuro interludio que él escribirá. Planeaba que ella apareciera con Hugo y Alma como una forma de jugar a unir el canon con los descendientes de Agatha viendo que parecía que la historia podría postearse antes del final del año, pero luego que no se pudo me dio su bendición para darle un cameo temprano. Con suerte esta aparición despertará el interés en su historia.

Y como trivia adicional, Ryuga tocando el banjo es un guiño a uno de los protagonistas de Kamen Rider Build, Ryuga Banjo. Y el cargador USB Pikachu con el enchufe en el trasero es real, pensé que lo haría una broma divertida. Espero que así haya sido.

No tengo más nada que decir, excepto desearles a todos una feliz Navidad, un feliz Año Nuevo desde aquí, ¡y nos vemos en 2019!

 **BRANDON369:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí **BRANDON369** , para desearles a todos una feliz Navidad. Ya pasó otro año y Reset Bloodlines se sigue expandiendo con toda clase de historias y personajes variados. Espero que continúen acompañándonos el próximo año, pues todavía hay muchas historias por ser contadas.

Para marcadores de tiempo, los fragmentos de Mars y Fitzdane ocurren años antes de la historia principal, los del Montañero, Mizu y el Capitán Crook durante el año uno, mientras que los de Blaine y Alish ocurren durante el año dos.

En fin, no me queda nada más que desearles a todos una feliz Navidad. Por mi parte, yo me despido hasta mi siguiente aporte.

* * *

 **PD:** Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher, Amo del vacio** y **darkdan-sama.** Disculpen por dejarlo aquí aparte XD


	7. Miedos a la Evolución

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Miedos a la Evolución**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Con la nueva línea temporal, muchas más existen en el multiverso. En un mundo diferente, donde hay una Reina Acerola que todavía gobierna en Alola, veamos cómo un entrenador y su compañera Steenee llegan a un punto muerto debido a miedos acallados y frustraciones acumuladas por las inclinaciones de naturales de la forma evolucionada de Steenee.

* * *

 _ **Alola…**_

Normalmente las batallas siempre la excitaban, independientemente de si Batuan la enviaba a ella o no. La intensidad de las órdenes, el subidón de excitación y el miedo a cada giro, era emocionante.

Antes nunca había entendido por qué a los humanos les gustaba ver batallas que nunca los involucraban, pero era algo que había descubierto desde que lo conoció a él. Les importaban por su meta de probarse dignos de ser de los Caballeros Reales de Alola. O, como lo habían hablado (tanto como podían), sobre la posible nueva meta de entrar en ese torneo internacional del que habían oído rumores. El hecho de que la segunda podría llevar fácilmente a la primera, por lo que les habían dicho, también era atrayente para los dos.

Y aun así, esta batalla realmente no la estaba emocionando. La estaba frustrando.

\- ¡Detectar!

No por lo que estaba haciendo Batuan. Era una estrategia lógica, al hacer que los ojos de Sneasel flashearan de azul y saltara fuera del camino antes que el Dugtrio brotara del suelo, con sus mechones rubios agitándose en el aire al fallar su ataque.

\- ¡Vuelve bajo la...!

\- ¡Usa Ventisca y congela el suelo!

Tampoco era porque estuviera en desacuerdo con esa orden. Ella no lo habría hecho personalmente, pues un Dugtrio podía fácilmente romper el hielo e irse bajo la tierra.

Ella podía ver hacia donde iba con eso, y también podía ver cómo tomaba la orden para usarlo a su favor. El hielo había cubierto el suelo más allá del agujero de Dugtrio después de todo, y entonces le ordenó a Sneasel usarlo para patinar sobre él. Así pudo evitar los siguientes ataques de Dugtrio gracias a su velocidad y la distorsión que provocaba el hielo con sus sentidos.

El problema era que esta batalla se sentía como que debería haberla enviado a ella, pero lo había estado evitando desde hacía tiempo. Y ella no sabía por qué.

\- ¡Demolición antes que escape!

Sneasel golpeó a Dugtrio antes que se pudiera enterrar, y con eso la pelea quedó sellada. Lo siguiente fue el acostumbrado apretón de manos y el "peleaste bien" que a los humanos les gustaba: ambos juntaron los brazos donde llevaban sus Guanteletes-Z chocándolos entre sí antes que el oponente saliera corriendo en busca de un sanador. Batuan rápidamente se frotó debajo de su rostro como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía vergüenza.

\- Bueno, ese no fue mi mejor despliegue. Creí que ese hielo los ralentizaría, pero de alguna manera funcionó.

\- Stee.

Habría resultado mejor si la hubiera utilizado a ella. Sin ofender a Sneasel, pero ella era más fuerte y tenía mucha más experiencia peleando contra Pokémon que les gustaba irse bajo tierra. Batuan y Sneasel intercambiaron miradas de sorpresas, aparentemente sorprendidos por su tono. Sneasel, con una expresión sombría, señaló a su Pokébola.

Reacio como parecía estarlo, obedeció, y se encontró a solas con ella, tal como se lo temía. O tal vez, solo para esta conversación en particular. Esta no era una simple coincidencia desafortunada después de todo.

\- Steenee, ¿sucede algo?

Ella dudaba que necesitara preguntar lo que estaba molestándola, pero claramente se esperaba que fuese alguna otra cosa. Tendría que decepcionarla.

\- ¡Stee, steenee!

Eran ocasiones como esta que deseaba que los humanos y los Pokémon pudieran compartir un lenguaje más claro entre ellos. A los humanos siempre se les escapaba algo en la traducción, sin importar lo inteligentes que fueran.

\- ¿Querías combatir? Sé que así era, pero ya sabes que todos los demás necesitan ganar experiencia. Sneasel, Scizor y Electabuzz necesitan tener batallas también. Especialmente Electabuzz, pero un Dugtrio era un mal oponente para él, así que…

Ella levantó sus dos manos hacia él, deseando tener dedos. Aun así, tal vez podría darse a entender con su gesto de "dos". Como las dos semanas que había estado evitando enviarla a cualquier batalla.

\- ¿Dos semanas? ¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada por ese intento de hacerse el tonto. Él no era bueno para esas cosas. Podía sentir que empezaban a llegar a un acuerdo, y Batuan actuaba como si fuera algo que debían evitar. Como esos "impuestos" de los que hablaban los humanos.

\- ...Oye, escuché que hoy arreglarán el lugar donde sirven las malasadas. ¿Quieres ir allá?

A ella le encantaban las malasadas, pero a Batuan no. Intentaba cambiar el tema, como si quisiera sobornarla para que se le olvidara.

\- ¡Stee!

Ella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la espesura. Bien al tanto de que Batuan no le podría seguir el paso incluso aunque no estuvieran los arbustos en el camino.

\- ¡Steenee, por favor regresa! ¡Steenee!

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al oír el tono de su voz, pero no se detuvo.

...

Tres horas después, todavía seguía sin un Pokémon inicial. Sin una amiga.

Tenía las piernas rojas y llenas de rasguños, casi tan destrozadas como su corazón. Probablemente no estaba llorando porque podía sentir la mirada juzgadora del anciano de una aldea sobre él, aunque estuviera en una isla totalmente diferente. Esas cosas se te pegaban como telaraña de Spinarak. No pudo hacer más que ver su propio reflejo en el agua, y al hacerlo no hizo más que enfadarse todavía más consigo mismo.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!

Estampó el pie en el agua, destrozando su reflejo y mojándose toda la pierna izquierda. ¡Era un verdadero idiota! Por supuesto, ella se habría dado cuenta. Ella era inteligente, mucho más de lo que él era. Él podría haberle dicho algo, hablado con ella. Pero no, tuvo que guardárselo todo. Igual que las lágrimas, y nada más había que ver a lo que le llevó.

De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, y miró por encima del hombro para ver quién era. No la reconoció, aunque una parte de su cerebro pareció reaccionar ante ella.

Por la forma en como dijo eso pareció que estaba hablando de sus hormonas, y ciertamente era una chica atractiva. Tenía cuerpo pálido y delgado, cabello púrpura a la altura de los hombros, y un vestido casual púrpura y negro que dejaba sus brazos y hombros al descubierto.

Pero no era el hecho de que fuese una chica atractiva (probablemente unos cuantos años mayor que ella, tendría diecinueve o veinte si tuviera que adivinar) que le hacía sentir algo. Era el hecho de que tenía la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte.

¿Sería una pariente? ¿Tal vez era familiar de un Kahuna? Su vestido se veía bastante simple, aunque no algo barato, si eso tenía algún sentido. Probablemente no lo tenía; él llevaba pantalones, incluyendo los que traía puestos en aquel momento.

\- ¿Necesitas hablar?

Por la forma en como hablaba, tenía un aire diferente al que él le había escuchado a otras personas. Quizás sí fuese pariente de un Kahuna, y tal vez de las más tensas. Quizás fuese una figura del gobierno a la que conocía de cara.

\- No te irás a menos que lo haga, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes de un blanco casi espectral. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro por reflejo.

\- Mi inicial y yo tuvimos una pelea. Es una Steenee, nos conocimos fuera de mi aldea natal hace años. En ese entonces era muy pequeña como Bounsweet, y el Persian de mi mamá trataba de comérsela.

Ella asintió antes de mirarle las piernas. – Una Steenee no pudo haberte hecho eso. Hoja Mágica habría dejado cortes mucho más grandes. Ella salió corriendo.

Muy extraño que supiera todo eso, pero él no tenía idea de quién era después de todo. No era que fuese una pistola humeando ni mucho menos; podría ser la pariente de un Kahuna o la hija del Ministro Médico.

\- Esto fue por meterme en la espesura, no por ella. Salió corriendo porque… – De pronto, el razonamiento se le quedó en la lengua, y no quiso salir. – Porque...

Sonaba tan estúpido, tan infantil.

\- Puedes decírmelo, no te juzgaré.

Él dudaba de eso. La mayoría de la gente no entendería estas cosas, y eso incluía a las familias de ministros. A menos que fuese familiar de un Kahuna, pero ya empezaba a dudar de eso. Él conocía el aspecto de todos los Kahunas, y ella no se parecía a ninguno de ellos.

\- Porque… no quería que evolucionara.

El cuestionamiento que se esperaba sobre poder o fuerza nunca llegó. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero no de la tradicional "¿Por qué no quieres que evolucione?".

\- Normalmente es al revés, que el Pokémon es quien desea quedarse como está, no el humano. ¿Acaso quiso evolucionar y rechazaste la idea?

\- No lo sé. – dijo él. Ella lo miró con confusión, quizás sin estar seguro de a dónde iba todo esto. –Tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si evoluciona. ¿Sabes en qué evoluciona Steenee?

\- Tsareena. – respondió ella, y él asintió.

\- Sí, el Pokémon que le cae a patadas a las cosas que odia hasta hacerlas sangrar. Los rufianes, la gente que no se baña, los intrusos, y los entrenadores que les dan órdenes estúpidas en batalla. Y adivina, yo soy un estúpido.

De pronto dio un respingo cuando ella le puso las manos en los hombros, como si intentara reconfortarlo.

\- No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

Tuvo que resistirse al impulso de quitarle las manos de sus hombros. Quizás no quería hablar, pero tampoco quería que lo hostigara su "papi" o algo por el estilo.

\- Claramente nunca me has visto en batalla. En todas las batallas siempre hago alguna orden estúpida. ¿Alguna vez trataste de congelar a un Dugtrio?

\- Tienes un Guantelete de Poder-Z. Esos no se les entregan a los estúpidos, ni tampoco les dejan que se los queden. También puedo ver que tienes cristales. Eso es símbolo de trabajo duro y determinación, y de inteligencia si alguna vez lo vi, y sucede que soy muy buena "supiendo" esas cosas.

El tono despreocupado que tenía estaba lleno de una extraña confianza que hizo que sus palabras no sonaran como un halago vacío, como si vinieran de una madre. Era mucho más sincero que eso. Si bien algo mala en la gramática. "Supiendo" no era una palabra real.

\- Tsareena es un Pokémon orgulloso. Su orgullo puede hacerlas enfadar, y eso puede doler. No solo física, sino emocionalmente. Un incidente de esos creó la gran poesía nativa de la Reina Uulani, si es que podrías llamar doce volúmenes de poesía deprimida algo grandioso en cualquier caso. Pero no son solo las Tsareenas las que actúan así. También lo son los Lycanrocs que obtienen su poder de la noche. Los Lycanrocs Nocturnos son igual de orgullosos, y se han vuelto contra sus entrenadores por las mismas razones, aunque ellos usan sus garras y colmillos en vez de sus piernas. ¿Sabes por qué no hacen que la gente se preocupe?

Él negó con su cabeza.

\- Porque la gente los entrena desde temprano como Rockruffs. Hay muchos entrenadores e iniciales, muchos compañeros de toda la vida, y para cada uno de ellos son grandes amigos. Los Pokémon cambian al evolucionar, pero no olvidan sus lazos. Tu Steenee es igual. Tal vez cambie, tal vez encuentre tus errores más molestos. Pero nunca te olvidará, ni tampoco los momentos que han pasado juntos. Los Pokémon y entrenadores pueden pelearse, pero eso es igual que con todos. Los lazos pueden reforzarse cuando el daño no es muy severo, y esto no es nada severo en absoluto. Podrán superar esto, e independientemente de lo que decidan los dos, saldrán mejor de ello.

\- Sí, si es que puedo encontrarla. Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Ella se rio de eso. – Oh, estoy segura de que está en alguna parte.

Con ese extraño tono de voz, le soltó los hombros y empezó a alejarse, silbando una alegre tonada. Luego chasqueó los dedos, y entonces él vio algo moverse entre los árboles.

Una sombra púrpura, distinta de las sombras que proyectaban los árboles. Él cogió sus Pokébolas, viendo un Pokémon Fantasma listo para atacarlo, y algo salió disparado hacia él.

\- ¡Stee!

Steenee acababa de ser lanzada fuera del árbol por unas manos púrpuras. Qué clase de manos, no alcanzó a verlo, pues las sombras salieron fuera del árbol y hacia la sombra de la chica que todavía silbaba felizmente. Una chica que parecía algo más que ser la progenie de algún burócrata, pero no la de un Kahuna.

\- ¿Stee?

De pronto ya no se vio atraído al misterio de la mirada de Steenee. Ya no era de rabia, sino que simplemente dejaba claro que necesitaban hablar más. Haber escuchado a escondidas no bastaba.

\- Toma asiento. – dijo él mientras señalaba el espacio junto a él, y ella se dejó caer, mirándole los raspones en sus piernas.

Tras un gritillo de shock, y una ligera neblina verde que comenzó a emanar de sus manos, sus piernas se vieron bañadas por una fragancia curativa. Parte de su preocupación central se desvaneció con la pérdida de los cortes que pulsaban en su piel rasgada.

\- Entonces, sabes cómo son las Tsareenas, ¿verdad, Steenee?

...

Dos meses más tarde se encontró enfrente de un local donde vendían malasadas, aunque sin ninguna de ellas en mano. Servían un buen café, eso sí, de modo que se estaba tomando uno mientras su compañera se comía sus propias malasadas.

\- Bueno, eso fue más difícil de lo que debería haber sido. Ganamos, pero no gracias a mis "brillantes" ideas. Y bien, ¿no tienes deseos de patearme en la cara por ser un idiota?

Su compañera dejó su malasada lentamente y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

\- Tsar.

Él y su compañera evolucionada guardaron silencio por un momento, antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas incontrolables- Ambos felices de no estar comiendo ni bebiendo nada en el momento en que se les salió la risa.

Las carcajadas eventualmente se apagaron, y ambos reanudaron sus bocadillos de victoria, sin escuchar ningún ruido en la tienda más allá de los televisores encendidos en un rincón.

\- ... y en otras noticias, los esfuerzos de rescate para aquellos afectados por los deslizamientos de tierra en Akala han entrado a su tercer día. El costo de recuperaciones ahora se considera haber sido sobreestimado ligeramente, pero alrededor de un centenar de residentes tendrán poco confort en ello. Ya se está discutiendo el uso de estas provisiones para asistir a los refugios temporales mientras se concretan los esfuerzos de reconstrucción. La Reina en persona se encuentra ayudando a los afligidos.

Echó un vistazo al televisor por la esquina del ojo, y la visión de la reina de cabello púrpura consolando a una anciana que lloraba, mientras unas cuantas docenas de Pokémon Fantasmas sacaban de una casa en ruinas varios objetos, hizo que no tuviera tanta suerte.

Su café fue a parar directo a la cara de su compañera, que ahora legítimamente le echaba una mirada asesina y no era en broma. Por fortuna, al ver su molestia, señaló tímidamente hacia la pantalla, donde ahora aparecía la reina siendo entrevistada.

\- Una reina no es diferente de un oficial de policía o un doctor; su primer deber siempre debe ser ayudar a su gente...

Él no necesitaba verla para saber que su mueca de molestia dio paso a una de shock.

\- ¿Reen? – preguntó ella, y él asintió estando de acuerdo.

Ciertamente era un shock que la persona que salió de la nada y les ayudó cuando estaban peleados era la Reina de Alola en persona. Probablemente debería preocuparle no haber reconocido a su jefa de estado, aunque estuviera disfrazada.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Ups, me dejé de publicar este por accidente. Pero bueno, creo que no sabía dónde ubicarlo, sinceramente.

Bien, aquí entramos a explorar otra esquina del Resetverso. Específicamente, ahora entramos al multiverso, y a explorar otras líneas temporales fuera de la "principal". Si ya lo recuerdan, en el Interludio de Clair y el Especial de Navidad de 2017 vimos que Tobias se la pasa saltando de mundo a mundo entre ellos, así que aquí tenemos el primer vistazo al mundo donde todavía existe la monarquía en Alola y Acerola es la actual reina. No sé ustedes, pero se me hace bastante gracioso imaginarme a esa loli crecidita y gobernando toda esa región, ¿a ustedes no?

Bien, no hay mucho más que decir ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher** y **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli.** Quizás en algún momento decida explorar también yo estos mundos alternos, a ver qué acontece, y tengo algunas posibles ideas, aunque quizás necesite un nombre para este tipo de interludios. ¿Qué tal les suena "Elseworlds"? Hasta pronto.


	8. Interludio de Solidad

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Solidad**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** No hay lugar como la casa, especialmente para recuperarse tras una derrota. Solidad decide pasar por Ciudad Pewter para reponerse antes de volver por su última medalla de gimnasio. Mientras tanto, piensa un poco en sí misma al principio de su viaje y ve lo lejos que ha llegado hasta ese momento. Eventos ocurren durante el Capítulo 21 de la historia principal.

* * *

 ** _Región Kanto, Ciudad Pewter…_**

Era una suerte que Viridian estuviese tan cerca de su ciudad natal. Podría haber tomado la ruta escénica, pero en aquel momento realmente necesitaba sentirse en casa, así que decidió simplemente dar un vuelo rápido sobre Pidgeot por encima del Bosque Viridian.

\- Hola de nuevo, hogar dulce Pewter. – dijo Solidad mientras el ave sobrevolaba la ciudad.

Desde las alturas tenía una vista increíble de todo: fácilmente lograba reconocer su vecindario, el museo, el gimnasio local, y todo lo demás con una sola mirada. Sin embargo en aquel momento, tenía un solo destino en mente.

Indicándole a Pidgeot que descendiera en dirección del Centro Pokémon, Solidad hizo memoria de su última batalla de gimnasio. Estaba al tanto de la infamia del líder del Gimnasio, pero estaba determinada a vencerlo y ganarse la Medalla Tierra. Entró al edificio con toda la certeza de que sin importar lo que pudiese enviarle, ella y sus Pokémon serían capaces de soportarlo. Todo lo que necesitaban era confianza, trabajo de equipo e inteligencia, con un toque de espectáculo, por supuesto.

Pero lamentablemente, no fue así. La reputación de Giovanni no le hizo justicia. Su batalla se tornó en una competencia de resistencia y apenas sí lograron mantener el paso; fue un milagro que llegaran hasta donde lo hicieron con solo estrategia. Luego que ambos agotaron sus equipos, en el asalto final se enfrentaron su Lapras contra el Rhyperior de Giovanni. En papel, sonaba que ella tendría la ventaja, pero un Brazo Martillo después Lapras había caído para el conteo. Su caparazón ahora tendría una profunda hendidura como prueba de ello.

Había sido quizás su peor derrota desde que comenzó su viaje. Pero no era la derrota en sí lo que la tenía molesta, sino la actitud del líder de gimnasio. Especialmente las palabras que le dijo cuando abandonó la sala después de vencerla.

 _\- "Un desperdicio de talento y habilidad. Si no pasaras tanto tiempo tratando de hacer llamativos tus ataques, tal vez habrías podido desarrollar mejor el poder de tus Pokémon."_

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacarse esa sonrisa arrogante de la mente. – "¿Qué sabe él?" – pensó con amargura.

Ya le habían dicho que Giovanni era un sujeto bastante desagradable, aunque fuese altamente competente en su trabajo. Algunos decían que hasta injusto, pero el ser un oponente difícil no implicaba que fuera invencible.

Eso no quería decir que no se sintiera frustrada y molesta por dentro. Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad no explotar de rabia allí mismo, y dudaba que esa desagradable sensación se fuera hasta que encontrara la manera de devolverle el favor. De hacerle tragarse sus palabras por haberla subestimado.

Y ella estaba determinada a hacer exactamente eso, una vez que se hubiera repuesto de esa derrota. Bueno, ella y sus Pokémon, que recibieron todos una paliza pese a haber peleado con lo mejor que tenían para casi darle la victoria. Su Lapras fue el que quedó peor; el resto estarían bien con uno o dos días de descanso, pero Lapras tardaría mucho más en sanar debido al daño que sufrió en su caparazón. Ese Rhyperior no era cosa despreciable.

Así que primero lo primero: dejaría a Lapras al cuidado de la Enfermera Joy, y luego pasaría a visitar a un viejo amigo. Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho que si alguna vez necesitaba hablar o lo que fuera, su puerta siempre estaba abierta.

 _…_

El Gimnasio Pewter había sido su primera parada en su desafío. Una de las ventajas de ser amiga cercana del líder era que a este no le importaba mover uno o dos hilos para atenderla y aceptarlo antes que el resto el día que decidió retarlo. Aunque eso no lo hizo más sencillo: Brock no se puso los guantes para enfrentarla y la hizo trabajar muy duro para ganarse su primera medalla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? ¿Ocho, nueve meses? Honestamente no sentía que hubiera sido tanto tiempo. La Medalla Roca había sido solo la primera, y ahora que solo le faltaba una más para participar en la Liga Índigo, no pudo evitar ver atrás con nostalgia y sonreír. Había sido un largo camino, pero había valido la pena.

\- Disculpa, ¿vienes a retar al gimnasio?

Una voz femenina y algo profunda le habló por detrás. Solidad volteó a ver y se encontró con una chica de elevada estatura y cabello negro que la miraba con curiosidad. Rápidamente la reconoció al verle el rostro, pues sabía que visitaba el gimnasio con mucha regularidad.

\- Hola, Lucy, cuanto tiempo. – la saludó con una sonrisa. – A decir verdad no, ya tengo la medalla de aquí. Solo pensé en pasar a saludar.

La chica, de nombre Lucy, le sonrió igualmente al reconocerla. – Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿pasamos juntas? A juzgar por los ruidos Brock debe estar en medio de una batalla ahora mismo y no quisiera perdérmela.

\- Yo tampoco. – asintió Solidad estando de acuerdo.

Las dos atravesaron las puertas del gimnasio y al llegar a la arena, efectivamente, había una batalla en curso. Uno de los Onix de Brock se enfrentaba al Nidorino del retador de turno. El Pokémon de tipo Veneno se lanzó a tratar de embestir con su cuerno, solo para salir volando al recibir una Cola de Hierro. En las tribunas, los hermanos menores de Brock, a excepción de Forrest que hacía de réferi, celebraron dicho evento gritando y saltando en el aire.

\- ¡Onix, usa Atadura!

La serpiente de piedra rugió y enrolló su cuerpo alrededor del Nidorino antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Este empezó a forcejear y a tratar de soltarse, pero Onix siguió ejerciendo más presión. Hasta que finalmente el aire le falló y con los ojos en blanco, sus miembros quedaron flácidos, Onix aflojó el agarre y dejó que se desparramara en el suelo.

\- ¡Nidorino ya no puede continuar! – declaró Forrest alzando la mano. – ¡Al retador no le quedan más Pokémon, por lo tanto la victoria es para el líder Brock!

Los vítores de los chicos ahogaron los gruñidos furiosos del retador. Solidad y Lucy no pudieron evitar unirse con sus propios aplausos.

\- Vaya, veo que Brock sigue tan impresionante como siempre. – comentó Solidad.

\- No esperaría menos de mi prometido. – agregó Lucy, y en ese preciso instante el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambas y las saludó. Sin hacer mucho caso al retador que salía furioso de la arena, ambas se le acercaron.

\- Vaya, vaya, debe ser mi día de suerte. – dijo mientras abrazaba a Lucy y le daba un gran beso. – Mi reina bella y mi mejor amiga me honran con su presencia y belleza el mismo día, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

\- Adulador. – sonrió Lucy pellizcándole la mejilla. – Bueno, yo solo estaba en el vecindario y pensé que podríamos ponernos al día. ¿Tú, Solidad?

\- Si les soy sincera, vengo desde Viridian. Decidí probar mi suerte allá para ganar mi última medalla y… bueno. – suspiró. – Solo digamos que las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

\- ¿Una mala derrota? – preguntó Brock. – No te sientas tan mal, Giovanni es una valla muy alta para cualquier entrenador, especialmente los que apenas inician su viaje.

\- La derrota en sí no fue tan mala. – replicó Solidad. – Podríamos decir que fue muy cerrada ya que ambos usamos nuestros equipos completos. No, no estoy molesta por haber perdido, más bien… lo que me tiene mal fue cómo se burló de mí cuando me venció.

Lucy y Brock intercambiaron miradas, y Solidad sabía que no les sería difícil deducir cuál era su problema. Brock entonces habló. – Déjame adivinar: ¿necesitas a alguien con quien hablar de eso?

\- Eso estaría bien. – sonrió ella. – Ya estoy más calmada ahora, pero… me vendría bien algo para desahogarme las rabias.

Era una suerte contar con ambos como amigos; los dos eran buenos escuchas y con algo de suerte, tal vez hasta podrían darle consejo o ayudarle en algo. En ese momento tenía MUCHO qué ventilar.

* * *

 ** _Un poco más tarde…_**

Después de un almuerzo familiar, en el cual Brock insistió que Solidad y Lucy también comieran con ellos (poniendo de pretexto que siempre hacía de más en la cacerola), los tres jóvenes adultos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras el anfitrión les servía un poco de té.

\- El té de hierbas especial la familia Harrison. Lo mejor para disipar los nervios y las rabias de un solo trago. – dijo Brock mientras lo vertía en la taza.

\- Gracias. – dijo Solidad, soplándole y bajándose tres tragos casi de un golpe. – Ahh, grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba.

Sintiéndose más relajada, Solidad había estado relatándoles un poco a sus amigos de su experiencia durante su viaje Pokémon. En general había tenido una buena racha; de hecho prácticamente sus únicas derrotas habían sido en el Domo de Batalla, y posteriormente en el gimnasio Viridian. La primera no le había molestado en absoluto, pues consiguió lo que había ido a buscar en ese torneo y su oponente mostró un buen espíritu deportivo después de vencerla. La segunda, por otra parte…

\- ¿Pueden creerlo? Se burló de mí, llamando mis ataques "demasiado llamativos". En serio, me habían dicho que ese hombre era desagradable, pero no me imaginé que fuera tan pesado. Me sorprende que siga en su puesto con esa actitud.

\- Si alguna vez nos cruzáramos, me encantaría darle una buena lección. – dijo Lucy. – Brock, ¿estás seguro de que no pueden despedirlo o reemplazarlo de alguna manera?

\- El reglamento de los líderes de gimnasio solo estipula ser un legítimo desafío y otorgar las medallas a los retadores que las merezcan. – replicó Brock. – Puede que no me agrade, pero no puedo negar que hace bien su trabajo. Después de todo quedó segundo en el último ranking de los líderes más fuertes de Kanto.

Solidad tuvo que admitir ese puesto estaba bien ganado. De hecho, bien podría ser considerado el más difícil de facto _,_ pues ella como la mayoría de los retadores no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse en Saffron, pero eso era otra historia.

\- El punto es, no puedo permitir que esto se quede así. – continuó la pelirroja. – Ustedes saben que planeo entrar al circuito de los concursos después de competir en Índigo, así que mis ataques tienen que ser llamativos tanto como efectivos. Saben, me duele menos que ese Rhyperior suyo haya noqueado a mi Lapras de un solo golpe que lo que me dijo. Ahora quiero ganar esa medalla y hacer que se trague sus palabras.

\- Bien, si necesitas entrenar para tu revancha, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. – aseguró Brock. – Tienes suerte, yo también tengo uno o dos Rhyperiors que podrán servir de buena práctica, y además… – En eso empezó a sonar su teléfono, y tuvo que contestarlo. – Disculpen. ¿Hola? Ah, ¿ya está listo? Sí, voy enseguida por él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Lucy.

\- Del laboratorio del museo, ya terminaron de revivir el Fósil Cráneo que me enviaron desde Sinnoh. – explicó Brock. – Siento dejarlas solas pero tengo que ir a recogerlo. No les molesta, ¿verdad?

\- Descuida, podemos esperar unos minutos. – aseguró Solidad.

Brock se despidió dándole a Lucy un gran beso y salió de la sala. La chica de pelo oscuro se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se quedó a solas con la pelirroja, que sonrió de ver las muestras de afecto entre sus dos amigos.

\- Siempre tan responsable, ¿verdad? – comentó.

\- Eso me gusta de él. – respondió Lucy. – Entre muchas otras cosas, obviamente.

\- Tienes buen gusto. – asintió Solidad. – Él es un buen muchacho, me alegra que pudiera encontrar a alguien como tú. Se lo merece.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que siempre había querido preguntarte. – dijo Lucy, volteando a verla con una mirada algo penetrante. – ¿Creo que él mencionó que ustedes dos salieron un tiempo?

Solidad sonrió ligeramente, aunque pensó un poco antes de responderle. Decir que "salieron" era estirarse un poco, ya que en realidad fueron salidas bastante casuales en ese momento. No lo negaba; Brock había sido todo un caballero y bastante atento con ella, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que no llegarían muy lejos.

Las tendencias de donjuán de Brock dificultaban tomarlo muy en serio respecto a una relación, y tal vez una parte de Solidad había aceptado salir con él para ver si podía frenar un poco esos impulsos, aunque admitiera que le gustara su compañía. Pero al final, entendieron que habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo y tratar de aventurarse a ir por algo más podría no haber resultado del todo bien.

\- Para ser sincera, quizás en ese momento pensé "mejor conmigo que con alguien que pueda lastimarlo". Dejando eso de lado, no niego que quizás sí me gustara un poco, pero no habría funcionado. Especialmente después de lo de sus padres.

Solidad echó un ojo a la fotografía funeraria de Flint y Lola. Fuera de sus propios hermanos, ella era quien había conocido a Brock por más tiempo, y quien más notó cómo cambió tras la muerte de sus padres. Más allá de tener que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos por ser el nuevo jefe de la familia, se percató de como ese evento afectó su personalidad totalmente. Siempre había estado desesperado por conseguirse una novia, y no cesaba de pedir números de teléfono, email o cualquier otra forma de contacto a cualquier mujer atractiva que se le cruzara. En un par de ocasiones ella misma tuvo que jalarle la oreja antes que se fuera de mano, si bien hasta era divertido de ver.

En otras ocasiones, se preguntaba cómo lograba mantener la casa en orden, relativamente hablando. Flint y Lola fueron padres buenos y cariñosos, aunque a menudo pasaran mucho tiempo afuera y dejaran a Brock a cargo, cuidando a los pequeños por su cuenta. Con tantas bocas que alimentar, uno sin duda necesitaría algo de ayuda. ¿Quizás por eso se esforzaba tanto por encontrar una novia?

\- Sabes, por un tiempo me pregunté si tal vez podría presentarle a alguien. – confesó Solidad. – Era difícil verlo poner una fachada fuerte por sus hermanos. Cuando pasó eso, él cambió mucho. Se volvió más apacible, recatado, y perdió totalmente esa agresividad al acercarse a las mujeres, incluso las que eran amigas cercanas y le habrían dado oportunidad.

\- Doy fe de eso. – asintió Lucy. – Así estaba cuando lo conocí.

\- Pero todo salió bien. – Solidad se reía de lo irónico de aquel evento. – Años atrás me habría costado creerle cuando decía que quería ser un hombre fiel, pero ahora… veo que sí hablaba en serio. Y pensar que solo tuve que darle aquel boleto para la SteelixCon.

\- Y siempre te lo voy a agradecer. – dijo Lucy. – Y bien, ya que tú lo ayudaste en ese momento, creo que lo justo es que yo te ayude ahora. Voy a estar un tiempo en la ciudad, así que creo que podemos tener algunas batallas de entrenamiento. ¿Qué opinas?

Solidad sonrió. Antes sabía solo por boca de Brock que Lucy era una entrenadora excepcional, ya que ella lo había entrenado personalmente cuando su desempeño en el gimnasio estaba por los suelos. Y aunque ya había tenido oportunidad de ver algunos videos suyos en el Pico de Batalla, eso no se podría comparar a experimentarlas de primera mano.

\- Por supuesto, muéstrame lo que tienes. – dijo Solidad con determinación.

Y en efecto, si quería ganarle a Giovanni en su revancha, entrenar con alguien al nivel de Lucy sería una necesidad.

/-/

 ** _Al anochecer…_**

Sintiéndose mejor después de esa derrota tras haber pasado un rato con sus amigos, Solidad volvió a casa tras ordenar algo de comida rápida para la cena. Nada podía compararse con volver a su propio hogar luego de un largo viaje, aunque fuese solo una breve parada antes de volver a partir.

Mientras abría la puerta, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia sus planes. Luego de cenar, se entregaría a una buena noche de sueño para empezar el entrenamiento la mañana siguiente. Sus padres habían salido de vacaciones así que la casa estaba en total silencio y tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¡Bienvenida a casa, hija!

O eso creyó. Apenas abrió la puerta, un par de enormes brazos musculosos la levantaron del suelo y empezaron a darle vueltas como loco. Se habría asustado si no fuese porque no era la primera vez, y sabía que no le iban a romper las costillas o algo.

\- ¡Cariño, suéltala que se va a marear!

Incluso mientras daba vueltas, Solidad rápidamente reconoció las voces de sus padres, y su papá finalmente la dejó en el suelo. El aspecto de ambos no podía ser más diferente: su padre, un hombretón grande y musculoso con pelo y barba rojos sonreía ampliamente, mientras su madre, una mujer delgada y esbelta más parecida a ella salvo por el pelo rubio pálido y con gafas redondas se llevaba una mano a la cara y sacudía la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Papá, mamá? – preguntó finalmente Solidad. – ¿No iban a pasar otro mes en Alola?

\- Así habría sido, si "alguien" no nos hubiera arrastrado a ambos todo el camino de regreso a Kanto. – dijo su madre tratando de forzar una sonrisa, y fulminando a su marido con la mirada. – ¿No es así, Helios?

\- Ah, vamos, Solange, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Nuestra hija lo está haciendo de maravilla, no podíamos quedarnos sin venir a felicitarla personalmente!

\- No había necesidad de venir tan deprisa, aún falta tiempo para la Liga Pokémon, ¿o no? – dijo la mujer, antes de dirigirse a su hija. – Cariño, sentimos haberte sorprendido de esta manera.

\- Está bien, de hecho me alegra que estén aquí. Tengo tanto qué contarles. – dijo Solidad sonriendo, y levantando sus bolsas con comida. – Y viendo que ordené extra, ¿qué tal si cenamos todos juntos?

…

En cuestión de minutos la mesa estaba repleta de cajas vacías, luego que la familia terminara de devorarse toda la comida. Antes de limpiar el desorden, sin embargo, la familia tenía mucho de qué ponerse al corriente. Solange y Helios hablaron de sus aventuras y desventuras en Alola, y hasta se tomaron el tiempo de presumir un poco los recuerdos que se habían traído.

\- Mira esto, cariño. – dijo Solange, mostrándole en su teléfono un video de una danza tradicional alolana. – La próxima vez que vayamos tenemos que intentar esto juntas.

\- Déjame ver. – replicó Solidad. – Vaya, no está nada mal.

\- Ojalá hubiese ido a Alola en mi juventud. – replicó Solange. – Habría podido incorporar esos pasos de baile a mis rutinas de concurso.

\- Sin mencionar que te veías muy bien con ese atuendo. – comentó Helios, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa. – ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. Hasta te lo trajiste, ¿o no?

\- Solo porque tú me lo pediste. – remarcó ella, sonrojándose ligeramente, aunque Solidad alcanzó a ver que estaba sonriendo. – Mira estos también.

Acto seguido le mostró un video donde había varios Pokémon con forma de pájaro danzando. Eran de color rosa y tenían las plumas alrededor de la parte inferior del cuerpo como si fueran una especie de falda.

\- Qué simpáticos. – dijo Solidad. – ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Esos son Oricorios. Según los locales cambian de forma al consumir néctar de las flores en las islas, y cambian de tipo también. Tengo videos de varios de ellos en sus diferentes formas, después podríamos verlos.

\- Suena bien.

\- Ah, pero basta de hablar de nuestras vacaciones. – dijo Helios. – Vamos, cuéntanos tu experiencia.

La pelirroja simplemente les sonrió, y les mostró su estuche de medallas de gimnasio, con solo un compartimiento vacío. No era por presumir, pero realmente le invadió una sensación de orgullo de ver las caras llenas de sorpresa y orgullo de sus padres. Eso la hacía sentirse realmente satisfecha consigo misma.

\- Es increíble. ¡Siete medallas, y seis de ellas de los gimnasios más difíciles de Kanto! – exclamó Helios. – ¡Jaja, esa es mi hija! Y tú, cariño, ¿no tienes nada qué decir al respecto?

\- Bueno… me da que me equivoqué al preocuparme. – replicó Solange desviando la mirada. – Creí que los gimnasios estarían llenos de brutos que solo les importa la fuerza y nada más. Totalmente diferentes de nosotros los coordinadores.

\- Te sorprenderías. – Solidad sacó la Medalla Arcoíris para que la vieran mientras dejaba claro su punto. – Mira esta por ejemplo. El Gimnasio Celadon tiene personal totalmente de mujeres, y créeme, Erika puede no ser coordinadora, pero no le falta la gracia y la elegancia cuando tiene sus batallas. Y eso no va en detrimento de su fuerza de ninguna manera.

\- A este paso podrías incluso ganar en la Conferencia Índigo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres seguir compitiendo el próximo año? – preguntó Helios.

\- Querido, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo? – dijo Solange. – Esto será cosa de una vez, y luego entrará verdaderamente a los Concursos Pokémon. No tienes por qué obligarla a seguir tus pasos.

\- No estoy obligándola a nada. Solo dije que podría intentarlo de nuevo si ve que le gusta. Además, eso lo dices solo porque planea seguir TUS pasos.

\- ¿Y hay algo de malo en eso?

\- *Ejem*, ¿disculpen? – Solidad se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos. – Por favor cálmense, ya tuvimos esta discusión antes. Tengo mi meta muy clara, solo quiero seguir un camino diferente para alcanzarla. Eso fue lo que les dije, ¿recuerdan?

\- Lo sentimos. – dijeron ambos al unísono, ligeramente ruborizados. Inmediatamente Helios tomó la palabra. – Y bien, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que has hecho? Te vimos en televisión durante ese torneo en el Domo de Batalla.

Solidad cogió de nuevo su estuche de medallas. Colocando de nuevo la Medalla Arcoíris en su lugar. Cogió la primera de todas, la Medalla Roca.

\- Como imaginarán, comencé el desafío aquí mismo. Les digo, Brock no me lo puso nada fácil.

\- ¿Ni aunque son amigos? – preguntó Solange. – ¿Ni siquiera aunque salieron juntos por un tiempo?

\- Cariño, eso no viene al caso. – intervino Helios. – Los líderes de gimnasio no pueden dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con papá. – asintió Solidad. – Saben, ser amiga de Brock no me fue de mucha ayuda para enfrentarlo. Cuando se trata de ser el líder de gimnasio es como si se convirtiera en alguien más… en algo más. Fue como pelear contra un gran muro de roca, y tuve que usar toda mi determinación para poder derribarlo.

\- Me cuesta creerlo. – dijo Solange. – Lo conocemos desde hace años, y él definitivamente no tiene un corazón de piedra, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Jaja! Eso es porque no lo has visto en acción, querida. – replicó Helios. – Sabes, es una pena que ustedes no llegaran muy lejos, me caía bien como futuro yerno.

\- Oh, de eso no hay duda. – concordó Solange. – Es todo un caballero, bueno en los quehaceres del hogar, y además…

\- Mamá, papá, se están dejando llevar otra vez. – los interrumpió su hija. – Solo somos amigos, y además, él está feliz con Lucy.

\- Perdón. Por favor sigue. – le dijo Helios.

Solidad continuó relatando sus experiencias en cada uno de los gimnasios. Igual que con el de Pewter, cada una de las medallas tenía una historia detrás de ella, y Solidad describió a los líderes de gimnasio usando analogías apropiadas con los tipos de Pokémon que cada uno utilizaba. Por ejemplo, el líder del Gimnasio Matcha usaba Pokémon de tipo Luchador, y literalmente se enfrentaba a un puño tan rápido y poderoso, que podría haberle apagado las luces antes de que supiera qué la golpeó. Blaine en Cinnabar, era como el volcán por el cual la isla era tan conocida: ocultando su verdadero poder hasta que lo liberaba cuando menos lo esperaba en una gran explosión. Hasta la última medalla que se había ganado, del Teniente Surge, vino de vencer a un oponente que favorecía los ataques relámpago, típico de tácticas de guerra.

La única medalla que no valía una historia era la Medalla Cascada, por supuesto. Se la llevó mayormente porque estaba cerca, pero las líderes apenas si le dieron batalla. Difícilmente se sorprendió de saber que poco después que la obtuvo el gimnasio fue cerrado permanentemente.

\- Y aun así, aprendí mucho de enfrentarme a ellas. – concluyó Solidad. – Lo que NO se debe hacer con movimientos de tipo Agua, y cómo tomar ventaja de un campo acuático. En serio, se aprende mucho de observar a los Líderes de Gimnasio, especialmente cuando se trata de crear combinaciones para los Concursos Pokémon.

\- Me alegra que la experiencia te resultara útil, querida. – dijo Solange. – Estoy ansiosa por verte en el escenario de los grandes Coordinadores Pokémon.

\- Lo mismo digo. – añadió Helios. – ¡Diablos, por el camino que vas podrías llegar a ser la número uno de la región Kanto, inclusive la campeona si te lo propusieras!

\- Cariño, ¿vas a empezar otra vez?

\- No estoy empezando nada, solo digo que…

\- Ya, los dos. – dijo Solidad. – Miren, saben que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero no tiene sentido que sigan discutiendo. Ya soy adulta y tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, y cómo lo quiero hacer. Y sin desmeritar a ninguno, pienso que ambos tienen algo de razón en sus puntos.

Se puso de pie y los miró a ambos. No estaba haciéndolo con afán de amenazar o intimidarlos, pero al parecer ellos lo tomaron de ese modo a juzgar por las miradas que le dieron.

\- Si me disculpan, necesito descansar. Mi última medalla de gimnasio será más difícil que todas las anteriores, y mañana empezaré a entrenar para la revancha. Buenas noches a los dos.

Mientras se iba del comedor hacia su habitación, alcanzó a oír que sus padres empezaban de nuevo a decirse cosas como "la hiciste sentirse incómoda" o "se fue porque no te aguantó". La pelirroja se rio por lo bajo: no había malicia real; parecían más un par de niños discutiendo por un juguete, y por eso no le preocupaba que la riña fuese a escalarse.

\- ¿No te avergüenza que nuestra hija sea más madura que nosotros?

\- Habla por ti, la madurez la sacó del lado de mi familia.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Me pareció oírte mal? Es obvio que lo sacó de MI lado de la familia.

\- Sí claro, sigue soñando.

\- ¡Sueña tú!

\- Esos dos, por favor nunca cambien. – se rio Solidad, todavía oyéndolos antes de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

 ** _Monte Luna, al día siguiente…_**

Para evitar incomodar a Brock en el gimnasio, Solidad y Lucy habían decidido irse a entrenar a la sombra del Monte Luna. Había suficiente espacio al pie de la montaña para un campo de batalla improvisado y podían practicar toda clase de movimientos y estrategias sin ser interrumpidas.

En aquel momento, con Brock supervisando el encuentro, Solidad dirigía a su Slowbro contra un Steelix del lado de Lucy, y ambos Pokémon se veían particularmente agotados tras un largo combate de resistencia, y el campo de batalla estaba repleto de trozos de roca por todas partes.

\- ¡Slowbro, combo de Lanzallamas y Fuerza Psíquica!

El Pokémon Agua/Psíquico, con una velocidad de reacción casi sobrenatural para su especie, acató la orden lanzando un torrente de llamas desde su boca. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una luz azul mientras ejecutaba movimientos con sus brazos que asemejaban a una especie de danza, dirigiendo las llamas en un trayecto espiral más propio de un Giro Fuego.

El remolino llameante envolvió a la serpiente de metal, tratando de sofocarla bajo el intenso calor. A un Steelix ordinario probablemente lo habría vencido con ese movimiento. Este, sin embargo, que había sido criado de un huevo del Onix más fuerte de Brock, y aunado al entrenamiento de Lucy, estaba muy lejos de ser ordinario.

\- ¡Tormenta de Arena!

Aunque bajo las llamas era difícil de ver, Solidad pudo escuchar el chirrido de las articulaciones de Steelix, comenzando a girar como engranajes para expulsar chorros de arena. Sin embargo, Steelix contuvo el ataque por unos segundos más de lo normal, antes de liberarlo en un solo estallido que disipó las llamas, y la corriente de aire que generó también rompió la concentración de Slowbro momentáneamente, dejándolo abierto para un contraataque.

\- ¡Chirrido! – indicó Lucy.

Steelix abrió la boca al instante y se preparó para lanzar la ráfaga sónica. En vez de simplemente sonar el desagradable grito para romper los tímpanos, Solidad se percató de que el ataque lanzaba las ondas mucho más concentradas creando una especie de túnel de viento. Ya lo había visto antes cuando enfrentó al Onix de Brock por su primera medalla, como una defensa contra ataques de esporas.

Y claro, viniendo de un Steelix, la intensidad del ataque era exponencialmente mayor, teniendo la fuerza suficiente para empujar a Slowbro hacia atrás mientras intentaba taparse los oídos y soportar el ruido.

Ella misma tuvo que cubrirse mientras el chirrido le taladraba en los oídos, y admitiéndolo, ya estaba empezando a darle una fuerte migraña.

\- ¡Slowbro, concéntrate! – gritó Solidad tan fuerte como pudo. – ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica con esas rocas!

Con gran dificultad, Slowbro abrió un ojo y enfocó su poder psíquico para hacer levitar los peñascos que tenía cerca, restos de una Avalancha de Rocas. Movido únicamente por su determinación, giró los brazos para hacer orbitar los trozos de roca a su alrededor creando un par de anillos entrecruzados.

\- ¡Slow… BRO!

Y con un empujón al frente de ambas manos, los dos anillos de piedra salieron disparados hacia la cara de Steelix, atravesando la corriente sónica del Chirrido y golpeando a la serpiente en los ojos. Al interrumpir su ataque, Steelix se echó atrás y desvió la cabeza hasta que el bombardeo cesó y pudo volver a encarar a su oponente. Ambos Pokémon se quedaron viéndose desafiantes entre sí.

\- Muy bien, suficiente. – dijo Brock alzando la mano. – Oficialmente declaro el combate terminado. Ambos pueden descansar.

No bien terminó de decirlo cuando Slowbro se dejó caer de sentón y Steelix lentamente se tendió en el suelo. Ambas entrenadoras se les acercaron para darles unas palmadas por su esfuerzo.

\- Bien hecho, Slowbro, tu control psíquico cada vez es mejor. – lo felicitó Solidad, sintiéndose orgullosa del progreso de su compañero.

\- Sí que lo es. – dijo Lucy estando de acuerdo. – Especialmente usarlo de ese modo para controlar un segundo ataque. Pero parece que dependes mucho de él, ¿o no?

\- Sí, debo admitirlo. – asintió Solidad. Aparte de controlar sus movimientos para darles forma o redirigirlos, frecuentemente lo usaban para moverse y esquivar los ataques del enemigo. Efectivo, pero bastante agotador.

\- Bien, señoritas, creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso. – dijo Brock cogiendo unas cajas de almuerzo. – ¿Alguna tiene hambre?

Las dos respondieron afirmativamente, tanto ellas como sus Pokémon se habían ganado un buen refrigerio después de tanto entrenar. Y reponer energías era otra parte importante del entrenamiento.

Mientras comían, Solidad echó un ojo al campo de batalla. Algunas partículas de la arena se habían convertido en vidrio con el Lanzallamas, y la pelirroja se preguntó si podría aprovechar eso para crear una nueva combinación. Cristalizar la tierra se vería increíble en un Concurso Pokémon, y al mismo tiempo, tal vez podría encontrar una manera de usarlo a su favor en las batallas.

\- "Pero necesitaría más poder de fuego para hacer algo así." – pensó. – "Enseñarle Lanzallamas a Slowbro ya fue difícil, e incrementar la potencia lo sería todavía más."

Para cualquier Pokémon era más fácil aprender movimientos de su propio tipo, y estos se fortalecían de manera natural con el tiempo y practicando. Sin embargo, enseñarle Lanzallamas a Slowbro, si bien resultaba útil para cubrir una de las debilidades naturales, habían llegado a un punto donde difícilmente podrían, por decirlo de alguna manera, soplar llamas más calientes. Una pena no poder mejorarlo como el control de Fuerza Psíquica.

Otra opción sería reemplazar el Lanzallamas por un ataque más potente como Llamarada, pero Solidad había sacrificado el poder a cambio de mayor control y precisión. Con la explosión de Llamarada no se podían hacer los mismos trucos al redirigir el fuego. Ella no buscaba maximizar el daño; con hacer el suficiente bastaba, lo importante era que se viera bien.

\- "Que se vea bien, pero no ostentoso. No estamos tratando de presumir demasiado, ¿verdad?"

Solidad miró hacia el cielo, dejándose caer por un momento en sus pensamientos. Estaban progresando a buen paso, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si sería suficiente. La derrota infligida por Giovanni seguía fresca en su mente, y dada la habilidad del sujeto harían falta más que unos pocos días de entrenamiento antes de la revancha.

\- Oye, Solidad.

\- ¿Hmm? – La voz de Lucy la sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Sí, qué sucede?

\- Hay algo más que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo. – dijo la chica más alta. – Sé que dijiste que querías ser coordinadora, pero antes de eso quieres pasar por los gimnasios para hacerte fuerte, y ganar por nocaut si es necesario.

\- Si, eso dije.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? – volvió a preguntar Lucy.

Solidad intercambió una mirada con Brock, y ambos se rieron ligeramente por lo bajo. Esa sería una historia muy interesante.

\- ¿Me creerás si te digo que fue por mis padres? – le dijo, y no le sorprendió nada cuando Lucy levantó una ceja. – Ah, si los hubieras visto en su momento, eran rivales y ni siquiera competían en el mismo circuito. A veces me pregunto cómo pudieron casarse.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza confusa, mientras Brock se reía entre dientes. Solo ellos dos conocían la historia completa, y recordarla obviamente les daba mucha risa. Al ver que la expresión de su amiga pasaba de confusión a interés por saber más, decidió empezar a cantar:

\- Mis padres son personas agradables, se quieren mucho entre ellos y a mí también. Pero hay algo en lo que nunca están de acuerdo, y es cuál de los dos es mejor: la Liga Pokémon o el Gran Festival. O más específicamente, si es mejor ser entrenador o coordinador.

\- ¿Mejor? No tiene sentido compararlos, eso depende de cada quién. – dijo Lucy.

\- Sí, es lo que he querido decirles. – asintió Solidad. – Mi papá compitió en ligas, y mi mamá llegó a ser Gran Coordinadora de Kanto. Obviamente, cada uno quería que yo siguiera sus pasos.

\- Típico. – dijo Lucy. – ¿Y trataron de presionarte para que eligieras a uno de los dos?

\- No, no realmente. – rio Solidad. – Aunque me tomó un poco decidirme, creo que en el fondo parte de mí sabía que quería ser coordinadora. Mamá no dejaba de restregarle eso en la cara a papá cuando se los dije. Creo que ambos tienen una idea errónea de que solo puedes ser o entrenador o coordinador, pero no ambas cosas.

\- Discúlpame por decirlo, pero eso es absurdo. – dijo Lucy. – ¿Alguno de ellos conoce al líder de gimnasio de Sootopolis Juan, y su estudiante Wallace?

\- Oh, claro que los conocen. – dijo Solidad. – Pero ambos resaltan solamente los logros de un lado, y convenientemente ignoran el otro. Así que… decidí que les iba a probar mi punto.

»Mamá nunca obtuvo una victoria por nocaut en toda su carrera: siempre ganó sus concursos por reducción de puntos. Según ella, ganar por nocaut era una brutalidad y restaba la elegancia que deben tener los Pokémon en los concursos. Entretanto, a papá le gusta ganar golpeando tan fuerte al oponente que no se vuelva a levantar. Para él, lo importante en cualquier competencia es demostrar la fuerza.

\- Deben llevarse de maravilla. – dijo Lucy en tono medio sarcástico. – ¿Así que es eso? ¿Un debate de fuerza vs fineza?

\- Constantemente discuten sobre cuál de las dos es más importante. – replicó Solidad. – Y por eso, fue que retrasé un poco mi viaje Pokémon, aun después de conseguir mi licencia. Tomé algunos cursos tanto para entrenamiento ordinario como para coordinación, aprender todo lo posible de ambos y cómo podía conectarlos. Para mostrarles a mis padres lo mejor de ambos mundos.

\- Vaya, esa es una meta admirable. – admitió Lucy. – Ahora entiendo un poco mejor por qué tu derrota ante Giovanni te molestó tanto. Te recordó a tus padres, ¿no?

\- Mucho más grosero y menos divertido, obviamente. – dijo Solidad, dejando de sonreír por un momento. – Pero sí, más o menos. Es por eso que estoy decidida a derrotarlo.

\- No solo lo vencerás, lo harás con estilo. – aseguró Brock. – Bien, creo que ya podemos seguir, es hora de la prueba de fuego.

El moreno abrió una de las Pokébolas que había traído, sacando a un Rhyperior. Era un poco más pequeño que el de Giovanni, pero el tamaño no importaba. Ahora lo que importaba era hacer una simulación del combate perdido, y prepararse para la revancha.

\- Rhyperior, usa Pulimento de Roca. – ordenó Brock tranquilamente. El Pokémon obedeció instantáneamente golpeando sus puños entre sí, y las placas rojas que cubrían su cuerpo comenzaron a resplandecer. – No sé si mi Rhyperior esté al mismo nivel de poder bruto que el de Giovanni, pero creo que podemos trabajar con la velocidad y evasión.

\- Mientras no nos golpeen, todo ese poder será inútil, ¿correcto? – asumió Solidad, a lo cual Brock asintió. – Muy bien, estamos listos. ¿Slowbro?

Ya descansado, Slowbro volvió a ponerse de pie y se colocó cara a cara con su oponente, listo para reanudar su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Brazo Martillo!

\- ¡Usa Fuerza Psíquica y esquiva!

A pesar de que Slowbro tenía un buen tiempo de reacción, todavía necesitaba unos pocos segundos para enfocar su energía psíquica en el objetivo, y esto era un poco más difícil cuando dicho objetivo era él mismo. Lamentablemente, esos tres segundos que tardó en rodearse con el campo de energía para empezar a levitar fueron suficientes para que el Rhyperior de Brock lo alcanzara y le asestara un golpe que lo mandó a volar, estrellándolo contra la montaña.

Los tres entrenadores se quedaron observando como Slowbro se deslizaba hasta el suelo y caía de sentón. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, se sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie de nuevo con algo de dificultad. Solidad no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a su amigo, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella por la velocidad de Rhyperior.

\- Ups… creo que se nos fue un poco la mano. – se rio nerviosamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Solidad rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Cuando fue a ver a Slowbro, sintió alivio de ver que el daño no fue tan serio como el de Lapras: por lo visto la efectividad de tipos mitigó un poco el impacto.

\- Esto va para largo, ¿verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Probablemente. – asintió Brock. – Un poco más lento esta vez, Rhyperior.

Ya de pie otra vez, Slowbro volvió a ponerse frente a Rhyperior, listo para el segundo asalto. Tenían tiempo de sobra para practicar, y el día apenas estaba comenzando. Y no era como que el Gimnasio Viridian se fuese a ir a ninguna parte después de todo.

* * *

 ** _Un par de días después…_**

Las prácticas del control psíquico siguieron su curso, y aunque el progreso era algo lento, Solidad se sentía bastante satisfecha con los resultados. El verdadero problema siempre era el inicio, aunque la solución resultó ser bastante sencilla: sin que se lo dijeran, Slowbro acumularía algo de energía psíquica apenas saliera de la Pokébola, para estar listo una vez que Solidad le diera la orden. Eso compensaría el hándicap que representaba el retraso.

Con todo, a pesar de que planeaba tener a Slowbro como su carta de triunfo, Solidad no estaba descuidando al resto de sus Pokémon. Obviamente ellos también serían importantes, para ayudarle a llegar hasta el final. Y viendo que Giovanni ya había visto de lo que eran capaces, si quería volver a utilizarlos tendría que cambiar de tácticas. Los videos de Alola que le trajo su madre con los Oricorios danzando le dieron algunas ideas, y a partir de ahí, empezó a desarrollar algunos pasos de baile que pudiesen servir. Había podido incorporar un poco de ello en Bellossom para su Danza de Pétalos, y estaba viendo si podría hacer lo propio con algunos de los otros.

Aquel día, sin embargo, estaba planeando tomarse un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento. Ya que había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa, se imaginó que no haría ningún daño caminar un poco por su ciudad natal, pensando con calma en lo que podría hacer después. La Liga Pokémon estaba a varios meses todavía, y el Gimnasio Viridian no iría a ninguna parte de todos modos. No era necesario apresurarse con nada.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se detuvo frente a un edificio mientras un montón de niños entre unos once y trece años entraban a toda prisa, con la campana de inicio de clases. Una oleada de nostalgia la hizo sonreír al reconocer su vieja escuela.

\- La Escuela para Entrenadores Pokémon de Pewter. Tan animada como siempre. – murmuró.

Aunque ya hacía años que se había graduado, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, y de vez en cuando le gustaba pasar a ver cómo estaban las cosas. Sus viejos maestros siempre la recordaban con afecto. No era que fuese una típica cerebrito que le gustara ser la mascota de los profesores, pero claro, era una estudiante aplicada que se esforzaba por aprender y obtener buenas calificaciones.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi estudiante favorita.

Solidad se dio la vuelta y vio que se le aproximaba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos encima, de pelo castaño oscuro y con gafas cuadradas. Tenía todo el aspecto de un educador veterano, completo con el traje y el maletín que llevaba en mano.

\- Buen día, señor Henderson. – lo saludó. – ¿Mucho trabajo en la escuela?

\- Siempre lo hay. – replicó el hombre con resignación, pero sonrió igualmente. – Me sorprende verte por aquí, me enteré que ya habías iniciado tu viaje Pokémon.

\- Pensé en volver a casa un tiempo. Quería reponerme de mi última derrota antes de volver por la revancha. – dijo Solidad, sin elaborar más en detalles.

\- Ya veo. – asintió el educador. – Debo admitir que no he estado muy al día con tus logros, pero yo al igual que muchos de mis colegas esperamos grandes cosas de ti. Después de todo fuiste una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, aunque hayas esperado un poco más antes de comenzar tu viaje.

\- Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, ¿o no? – dijo Solidad. – Quise estudiar un poco más antes de comenzar, usted lo entiende, ir un poco más allá de la norma.

\- Sí, claro que lo entiendo. – dijo el profesor. – Sabes, ya que estás aquí, ¿crees que podría pedirte un pequeño favor?

\- ¿Un favor? Bueno, si está dentro de mis capacidades, con todo gusto.

…

Cuando el señor Henderson dijo "un pequeño favor", no se imaginó que volvería a estar cruzando por los pasillos de su antigua escuela. A pesar de todo, no podía decir que no se alegrara de volver a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo.

A medida que se acercaban al aula, Solidad fue escuchando la algarabía proveniente del interior. Por lo visto su antiguo profesor ahora tenía una clase… bastante animada, y sonrió al ver el aviso encima de la puerta que rezaba "4-A", la misma clase donde ella estudió en su momento.

\- De antemano disculpa por el alboroto. Son buenos chicos, pero a veces tienen energía de sobra.

\- Ya puedo imaginarlo. – asintió Solidad.

\- Espérame aquí un momento. – El señor Henderson abrió la puerta y el ruido se intensificó diez veces más. – ¡Buen día, clase! ¡Silencio todos, por favor, silencio!

Poco a poco se fue apagando el revuelo, y Solidad espió brevemente para echar un ojo a los estudiantes. Había un par de ellos sentados en el escritorio del profesor que rápidamente corrieron hacia sus lugares, y uno o dos tenían los pies encima de su pupitre, aunque los bajaron casi de inmediato.

\- Bien, como les había prometido, el día de hoy teníamos planeado hacer una clase práctica. Estudiaremos combos en batallas Pokémon. – anunció. – Sin embargo, habrá un pequeño cambio de planes, ya que he decidido traerles a una invitada sorpresa. ¿Solidad, por favor?

La pelirroja ingresó al aula y se paró junto al profesor. Rápidamente las miradas de toda la clase se posaron en ella: algunas curiosas, otras confundidas, y hasta había algunas que parecían emocionadas de verla. Para romper el hielo, les dio su mejor sonrisa y les saludó con la mano.

\- Hola, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Solidad, y soy…

\- ¡Hey, yo sé quién es ella! ¡Compitió en el torneo del Domo de Batallas!

\- ¡Yo la vi en Reseñas de Batallas de Gimnasio, derrotó al líder de Cinnabar!

\- ¡También venció a…!

\- Niños, ¡niños! – exclamó el profesor, tratando de calmarlos, sin mucho éxito. – Ay vaya, como puedes ver, tienes… cierto prestigio entre mis estudiantes.

\- Ya lo veo. – se rio Solidad. – ¿Me permite?

El profesor asintió, y Solidad dio unos pasos al frente mientras los estudiantes seguían intercambiando su información entre ellos, apenas se entendía lo que decían. Solidad primero trató de aclararse la garganta, y cuando eso falló, aspiró profundo y silbó para hacerse oír encima del ruido. Al instante todos se callaron, y con eso ella pudo hablarles con la voz calmada.

\- Gracias. Puedo ver que muchos aquí saben quién soy, y debo admitir que eso me hace sentir halagada. No obstante, estoy aquí para hacerle un favor al señor Henderson. Él fue mi profesor cuando estudié en esta escuela y le tengo un gran respeto, ¿saben?

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes se quedaron sentados y adoptaron expresiones de ligera vergüenza por su comportamiento. Buena señal, así que podía continuar.

\- Ahora, estoy tomando un pequeño descanso de mi viaje Pokémon, y accedí a ayudar al señor Henderson con su clase de hoy. Me ha dicho que ustedes son una clase con un gran potencial, y él desea verlo realizado. Díganme, ¿cuántos de ustedes aquí desean competir en la Liga Pokémon?

Casi la mitad del salón alzó la mano con entusiasmo. Uno o dos se retrasaron y parecieron dudar, pero finalmente la levantaron.

\- Bien, muy bien. Ahora, ¿cuántos de ustedes les gustaría convertirse en coordinadores para participar en el Gran Festival?

Casi la otra mitad restante levantó sus manos, e inclusive algunos de los que habían levantado antes se abstuvieron de bajarlas. Solidad sonrió de ver que muchos de ellos parecían querer intentar lo mejor de ambos mundos, igual que ella. Bien, lo justo era ponerlos en el buen camino lo mejor que pudiese.

\- De acuerdo. Muy bien, independientemente del camino que decidan tomar, es importante que sepan lo que sus Pokémon son capaces de hacer, y qué partido pueden sacar de ello. Como dijo el señor Henderson, hoy van a practicar combinaciones de movimientos en batalla, ¿correcto? Bien, creo que mis Pokémon podrán ayudarnos a darles a todos una demostración. ¿Qué les parece?

Inmediatamente todo el salón estalló en aplausos y vítores. Claramente todos los alumnos estaban muy emocionados de tener una clase directamente con alguien a quien admiraban. Solidad volteó a ver a su antiguo profesor, que parecía dividido entre la frustración de tener una clase tan ruidosa, y la sorpresa de ver lo rápido que su antigua alumna captó el interés de todos ellos.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! – declaró mientras daba unos ligeros golpes al escritorio. – Pero antes de ir a la práctica, primero tendrán que entender la teoría. Así que por favor, todos cálmense y tomen asiento para que podamos comenzar, ¿está bien?

Mientras poco a poco la clase volvía a sus lugares (algunos entre murmullos y gruñidos de fastidio), el profesor sacó sus apuntes mientras Solidad se quedaba observando atentamente. Algunos dirían que sería un fastidio volver a su vieja escuela después de graduarse. Ella, por otro lado, se sentía bastante feliz de volver a estar en ese lugar, aunque las cosas se veían muy diferentes estando del otro lado.

…

Pasados ya de la parte teórica de la clase, el señor Henderson se llevó a sus alumnos y a Solidad a uno de los campos de batalla a cielo abierto para iniciar con la parte práctica, la cual todos estaban esperando. A pesar de que Solidad no tenía planes de hacer entrenamiento aquel día, no le molestó para nada hacer algunas demostraciones con ayuda de sus Pokémon sobre algunas de las combinaciones de movimientos más básicas, y otras que había estado practicando específicamente para su revancha en el Gimnasio Viridian.

Cuando uno de los estudiantes se emocionó de más y quiso retarla a duelo, Solidad aceptó a pesar de las quejas de su antiguo profesor, y en ese momento, su Ninetales se encontraba enfrentándose a un Poliwhirl que intentaba bombardearlo con ataques de agua, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Poliwhirl, Hidrobomba!

\- ¡Poli! – El Pokémon renacuajo disparó un potente chorro de agua hacia su oponente. Solidad se mantuvo firme donde estaba y alzó la mano hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Día Soleado!

Ninetales gruñó y desde su hocico disparó una bola de energía que estalló en el aire, creando un pequeño sol en miniatura que bañó todo el campo de batalla. El efecto fue inmediato: la potencia de la Hidrobomba se vio drásticamente reducida, así que en cuanto hizo contacto con Ninetales, no hizo más que causarle una ligera molestia, y rápidamente el zorro se sacudió el agua del pelaje, antes de mirar desafiante a su oponente.

\- ¡Rayo Solar, como lo practicamos! – ordenó Solidad, apuntando con la mano al frente.

El zorro desplegó sus nueve colas en una formación de abanico para concentrar la energía solar en ellas. Gracias al Día Soleado aceleró el tiempo de carga y en solo un par de segundos ya tenía el ataque preparado. No obstante, en vez de apuntarle directamente a Poliwhirl, Ninetales disparó hacia arriba de este, lanzando nueve rayos de energía que convergieron en una gran esfera, justo encima de su oponente.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó el estudiante, con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Ahora! – declaró Solidad, chasqueando los dedos.

\- ¡NINE!

Y con un solo grito, Ninetales hizo que comenzaran a llover rayos de energía alrededor de Poliwhirl. El Pokémon renacuajo trataba de huir, pero siempre se veía forzado a dar la vuelta cuando otro rayo le caía enfrente, aunque sin tocarlo. Desde afuera se veía como si los rayos crearan una especie de jaula que no le permitía escapar.

Al caer el noveno rayo, Poliwhirl cayó de sentón y estaba temblando de miedo. No era para menos: uno solo de ellos habría sido suficiente para freírlo, pero Solidad intencionalmente lo había hecho fallar con la sola intención de probar el punto del ejercicio.

\- ¡Me rindo, me rindo! – exclamó el chico. – ¡Poliwhirl, regresa!

Sin más, el chico recuperó a su Poliwhirl, mientras Solidad se acercaba a acariciar a Ninetales por un trabajo bien hecho, antes de acercarse al alumno.

\- Lo hiciste bien, para ser tu primera batalla. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor. – dijo el niño con algo de amargura. – Nunca tuve oportunidad contra ti, podrías habernos acabado de un solo golpe.

\- Es cierto, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó Solidad, y el chico negó con la cabeza. – Bien, quería ilustrar lo que el señor Henderson explicaba sobre cómo encadenar los movimientos para hacer combos efectivos.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó el chico. Solidad miró por la esquina del ojo y notó que su antiguo profesor rodaba los ojos ligeramente antes de darle la señal de empezar a explicar.

\- Bien, uno de los combos más comunes en las batallas Pokémon suele ser encadenar un movimiento que cambia el clima, y luego lanzar un ataque que se vea potenciado en esa condición. En este caso, el combo de Día Soleado y Rayo Solar me daba varias ventajas.

»En primer lugar, Día Soleado potencia los movimientos de tipo Fuego de Ninetales, a la vez que reduce el poder de los ataques de tipo Agua de tu Poliwhirl. Eso ya me ayuda a compensar la desventaja de tipo. Segundo, Rayo Solar es un ataque tipo Hierba, lo cual me da un as bajo la manga en caso de enfrentarme a un oponente de tipo Agua, Roca o Tierra, que son las debilidades naturales de un tipo Fuego como Ninetales. Y tercero, la luz solar intensa reduce el tiempo de carga del Rayo Solar, permitiéndome ejecutar el ataque mucho más rápido de lo normal.

\- No sabía que se podía hacer un ataque de Rayo Solar de esa manera. Fue increíble. – dijo el pequeño, con tono de admiración. Solidad le sonrió.

\- Es algo que hemos estado practicando. Ninetales también es capaz de usar Fuerza Psíquica. Los ataques de tipo Psíquico pueden ser muy útiles para redirigir otros movimientos, darles forma y utilizarlos de maneras inesperadas.

\- ¡Pero nunca le dijiste que usara Fuerza Psíquica! – protestó el niño, ligeramente enfurruñado.

\- No, pero hemos estado entrenando en usarlo de manera pasiva. – dijo Solidad. – Si tu oponente no sabe lo que estás planeando, eso te da una ventaja para sorprenderlo, ¿o no?

El niño abrió la boca, pero se vio forzado a concederle el punto y no dijo nada. Rápidamente cambió su gesto fruncido a una gran sonrisa, y le ofreció la mano, que Solidad aceptó gustosa. De inmediato se acercaron el señor Henderson y el resto de la clase.

\- Muy bien, como pudieron observar, Solidad utilizó todos los principios que hemos estudiado al utilizar su combo. – dijo el profesor. – Colocó una condición de clima que le daba la ventaja a su Pokémon y reducía la de su oponente, y además le permitió utilizar un ataque que contrarrestaba la desventaja de tipo. ¿Ahora entienden por qué en batalla es importante usar movimientos de soporte y no solamente atacar por atacar?

\- ¡Sí, señor Henderson! – exclamó la clase al unísono.

\- Uh, señor Henderson, yo tengo una pregunta. – dijo una niña. – Toda la clase hemos estado estudiando combos de dos movimientos, pero Solidad utilizó tres, ¿o no? Porque dijo que estaba usando Fuerza Psíquica. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

\- Bueno, creo que Solidad puede responder a esa pregunta mejor que yo. – dijo el profesor. – ¿Solidad?

\- Sí, es una pregunta interesante. – asintió Solidad. – Y de hecho, sí, es posible encadenar tres o incluso más movimientos. De hecho, muchas estrategias de batalla se basan precisamente en eso, y si el oponente no es capaz de romper la cadena, muchas veces determinan la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

\- ¡Ohhh, ya entiendo! – exclamaron varios a la vez, y comenzaron a aplaudir. Era bastante reconfortante ver las caras de todos los alumnos.

\- Bien, tomaremos un receso de diez minutos antes de volver al salón. – declaró el señor Henderson. – Pueden descansar y comer algo si lo desean.

Rápidamente, los estudiantes rompieron filas, aunque se alcanzaban a escuchar gruñidos y quejas, mayormente de varios estudiantes que también querían retar a la visitante. Dicho eso, Solidad apreciaba que tuvieran tanto entusiasmo. Su antiguo profesor no mentía al decir que tenían un gran potencial.

Mientras todos descansaban, Solidad miró alrededor, y notó que en medio de todos los estudiantes que se agrupaban para comer con sus amigos, había una niña que se había sentado a comer sola, apartada del resto. Dicha niña tenía el pelo azul en un par de coletas atadas con lazos, y se veía bastante retraída del resto, siendo la excepción a la regla en una clase que estaba llena de estudiantes bastante hiperactivos y alegres.

A Solidad no se le había escapado que de toda la clase era la única que no había intentado decir nada o intervenir, aunque de lejos parecía que sí quería hacerlo. Algo en la pelirroja la impulsó a acercársele a la niña solitaria para hablar con ella.

\- Hola. – le dijo.

La niña dejó de comer y levantó la mirada. Tembló por un momento antes de sonreírle nerviosamente y devolverle el saludo. – H-hola.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó, y la niña de inmediato se apartó para hacerle espacio. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- L-Lazuli.

\- Lindo nombre. ¿No te sientes un poco sola, lejos de los demás? ¿Por qué no comes con ellos?

\- N-no me llevo muy bien con ellos. – replicó Lazuli. – Por cierto…

En cuanto Solidad se giró hacia ella, la niña se detuvo en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta. Claramente tenía ganas de decirle algo más, pero se arrepintió al último segundo. Tal vez necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.

\- Si quieres decirme algo, adelante, con confianza. – le aseguró Solidad. – No me voy a molestar.

\- Hmm… – Lazuli se mordió el labio inferior. – Yo… te vi en el torneo del Domo de Batallas. Qué pena que perdiste contra ese chico, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

\- Él fue mejor, no me siento mal por perder. – dijo Solidad.

\- Me… me gusta tu estilo. – prosiguió la niña. – Dijiste que… querías ser coordinadora.

\- Ese es mi plan. – dijo Solidad. – Después de competir en Índigo entraré al circuito de los Concursos.

\- Eso es genial. Yo… también quiero ser una.

\- ¿En serio? Que bien por ti. – dijo Solidad. – Quizás podríamos enfrentarnos en unos años.

\- Qué va. Jamás podría vencerte.

\- No puedes estar segura de eso. – replicó Solidad.

\- No puedo compararme contigo. – dijo la niña. – Eres inteligente y bonita, tus Pokémon son fuertes y elegantes, y yo… yo jamás podría ser como tú.

La niña bajó la cabeza, y Solidad notó que su expresión se tornaba sombría. Parecía que necesitaba que le dieran un pequeño empujón a su confianza. Así, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Oye, ¿crees que fue fácil llegar hasta dónde estamos? – dijo Solidad. – Yo también estuve en tu lugar alguna vez.

\- No te creo. – dijo Lazuli.

\- No, es en serio. Ya oíste al señor Henderson, yo fui estudiante en esta misma escuela. A veces las cosas no iban como quería, me tropecé y caí muchas veces. Pero a pesar de todo seguí intentándolo. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué? – preguntó, y cuando Lazuli negó con la cabeza, Solidad prosiguió. – Tuve gente que me apoyó. Mis padres, mis amigos, mis profesores… todos ellos creyeron en mí, incluso en los momentos en que yo no lo hacía.

»Así que, me prometí a mí misma que lo conseguiría. Cierto, quizás elegí un camino un poco más largo que el resto, pero personalmente me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. Por eso aplacé el inicio de mi viaje algunos años, para estudiar más antes de comenzar.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lazuli interesada.

\- Ajá. – asintió Solidad. – ¿Te doy un consejo? Si tienes claro a dónde quieres ir, decide por dónde quieres llegar allá. Hay muchos caminos de donde elegir, pero lo importante es que no los pierdas de vista.

\- Eso no suena tan fácil. – señaló Lazuli.

\- Oh, claro que no lo es. – dijo Solidad. – Pero todo sirve como experiencia. Tomar un camino más difícil te puede hacer más fuerte si lo superas. Y ese es mi plan: si puedo superar en fuerza a otros coordinadores, tendré una ventaja adicional cuando la necesite.

\- Wow… – La expresión de la niña había cambiado. Todavía estaba algo recatada, pero ahora, Solidad podía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que antes no estaba. Un brillo de confianza. Esto la hizo sonreír, y decidió darle el toque final.

\- Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿De aquí a cuatro o cinco años, nos vemos en el Gran Festival?

\- Claro. – asintió Lazuli, sonriendo también.

Con la pequeña de pelo azul ya salida de su timidez, y sintiendo que había encontrado una nueva amiga, Solidad se sintió en más confianza de hablar más con Lazuli.

\- Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué te hizo interesarte por los Concursos Pokémon?

\- Bueno… mis padres tienen un servicio de festejos. A veces usan a los Pokémon para entretener, aunque también para otras cosas.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? – preguntó Solidad interesada. – ¿Como cuáles?

\- A veces hacen esculturas de hielo para decoraciones. – dijo Lazuli. – Una vez intentaron hacerlas de cristal para que no se derritieran, usando ataques de fuego y tierra, pero no les salió del todo bien.

\- Qué lástima. – dijo Solidad. – Seguramente solo tendrían que…

De pronto Solidad se quedó pensando. Antes durante las prácticas, recordó que con los ataques de Slowbro a veces la tierra se convertía en vidrio. Y ahora que Lazuli sacaba a colación lo de las esculturas de hielo, recordó también que en ese momento había pensado vagamente en la posibilidad de hacer una escultura de cristal. ¿Habría una forma de hacerlo?

\- ¿Tendrían que qué? – preguntó Lazuli.

\- ¿Eh? Lo siento. Decía que tendrían que haber practicado un poco. – dijo Solidad. – No siempre sale bien a la primera, a veces hay que intentarlo varias veces para que resulte. Y hablando de eso, creo que me acabas de dar una idea.

\- ¿Una idea? ¿Para qué?

\- ¡Muy bien, clase, se terminó el descanso! – llamó el señor Henderson a todos los alumnos.

Colectivamente, todos los niños fueron a formarse. Solidad y Lazuli se echaron una última mirada una a la otra, y la pequeña hinchó las mejillas ligeramente enfurruñada.

\- Ya te lo contaré otro día. – dijo la pelirroja. – Anda, ve.

La pelirroja le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a reunirse con sus compañeros. Lazuli no tuvo más opción que hacer caso y fue a formarse con los demás, listos para volver junto con el señor Henderson.

Tuvo que admitir que se había entretenido bastante hablando con la niña y casi perdió la noción del tiempo. Por fortuna, todavía quedaban las clases de la tarde por delante, y tal vez podría ayudar a los estudiantes de otras maneras.

…

Al sonar la campana de salida, los estudiantes abandonaron el aula a toda prisa. Solidad y el señor Henderson se quedaron un poco más, ya que este tenía unas últimas cosas que atender antes de volver a casa. Solidad se quedó viendo sorprendida el reloj en la pared, el tiempo de verdad había volado.

\- Bien, con esto terminamos. – declaró el profesor, guardando un archivo en su computadora antes de apagar el sistema. – En serio, Solidad, fuiste una gran ayuda. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

\- No se preocupe, fue un placer. – dijo la pelirroja. – Tenía razón, son una clase muy interesante.

\- Sin duda. Puede que sean un poco inquietos a veces, pero tengo fe en ellos. Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido mantener la atención de todos como lo hiciste. Tal vez deba tomar una página de tu libro e intentar hacer mis clases más como la de hoy.

\- Eso me haría sentir halagada. – dijo Solidad. – Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Me dio gusto saludarlo, señor Henderson.

\- Oye, espera. – la llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta. – Antes de eso, no creerás que te iba a pedir que me ayudaras de gratis, ¿o sí?

\- Usted no dijo nada de que iba a pagarme. – señaló Solidad.

\- Cierto, pero creo que tengo algo que podría serte de utilidad.

Solidad se preguntó de qué estaría hablando, hasta que el señor Henderson abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, y metió la mano en él para sacar algo. Al levantar el objeto, rápidamente se percató de que era una piedra redonda de color rosa… cuyo brillo reconoció al instante.

\- Esa es…

\- Una Mega Piedra, sí. Slowbronita, para ser exactos. – confirmó el profesor. – Mi hijo la encontró en la Cueva Cerulean hace unos meses, pero dijo que no la quería. Estaba planeando usarla para dar una clase sobre Mega Evolución con ella, pero ahora, creo que tú podrías encontrarla más útil que yo.

\- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Solidad.

\- No sirve de mucho si no tienes una Piedra Activadora, y un Slowbro que pueda utilizarla. – declaró el profesor, poniéndola en la mano de su antigua alumna. – Y siendo que tú tienes ambos, estará mejor contigo.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir, señor Henderson.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – sonrió el educador. – Puede que ya no seas mi alumna, pero eso no significa que no pueda darte algún apoyo en tu carrera. Siempre serás mi estudiante estrella, aunque pasen los años.

\- Gracias… profesor. – le dijo. Se sintió bien decir eso después de tanto tiempo, no lo había llamado así desde que se graduó de la escuela.

Despidiéndose de su antiguo profesor, Solidad se fue a casa, observando la Slowbronita que le había regalado. Si lograba ponerla a buen uso, podría darle un buen as bajo la manga para su revancha contra Giovanni.

Hacía unos días se preguntaba si podría aumentar el poder de fuego de Slowbro con el Lanzallamas, pero en ese punto ya no había muchos avances con el entrenamiento. Tal vez la Mega Evolución les podría dar el incremento que necesitaban, y con eso preparar sus estrategias.

La pregunta era, ¿podría hacerla funcionar lo bastante pronto?

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente, en el Gimnasio Pewter…_**

Haber obtenido las piedras necesarias para Mega Evolución era una cosa. Pero hacerlas funcionar, eso era otra historia.

Antes de comenzar su viaje Pokémon, Brock le había prestado un libro titulado _"Mega Evolución: El Poder de la Amistad y la Confianza entre Humanos y Pokémon"_ , escrito por el Profesor Augustine Sycamore. Fue una lectura apasionante: los primeros capítulos tenían una breve historia sobre los orígenes de la Mega Evolución, y algunos de sus más notables usuarios en la historia del mundo, incluyendo al fundador de la Torre de la Maestría de Kalos, quien fue el primero en Mega Evolucionar a un Lucario, a la mujer ninja conocida como Feng del Beedrill, y en la historia más reciente (e infame), Bill de los Veinte Gyarados en Johto.

Tras haber conseguido la Slowbronita, volvió a pedirle prestado el libro, para leer específicamente los capítulos sobre las especies de Pokémon conocidas capaces de usar la Mega Evolución, y las habilidades que estos adquirían al alcanzar dicho estado. Para usar las habilidades de Slowbro a su máximo potencial, necesitaba saber exactamente de lo que era capaz.

Ahora, en medio de la arena del Gimnasio Pewter, había llegado el momento de la prueba de fuego. Con la Piedra Activadora en el collar de ella, y la Slowbronita en la banda que ahora Slowbro llevaba en la cabeza, era tiempo de hacer la prueba.

\- Recuerda, Solidad. – le dijo Brock. – La Mega Evolución es impulsada por los lazos entre tú y tu Pokémon. Tú y Slowbro deben concentrarse en esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Crees que funcione si pienso en los momentos que hemos pasado juntos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Posiblemente. – asintió Brock. – Pero no te sientas mal si no lo logras al primer intento. Hay expertos que toman incluso años en lograr que funcione.

\- Muy bien, sin presiones. – dijo ella. – ¿Estás listo, Slowbro?

Slowbro asintió, chocando ambos puños con entusiasmo. Algunos pensarían que ver a un Slowbro "entusiasta" era algo anormal, pero eso le gustaba a ella. Sobresalir de la norma a veces era algo bueno después de todo. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a concentrarse. Slowbro tenía ya varios meses con ella, así que tenía bastantes cosas en qué pensar.

El día que lo capturó, cuando solo era un Slowpoke, explorando el cabo al norte de Cerulean, cuando unos niños trataban de sacarle una reacción tocándolo con un palo, sin éxito. Una vez que estos se marcharon y ella se le acercó, de inmediato se levantó, casi como si hubiera estado esperándola.

Su primera batalla de gimnasio juntos, derrotando a las Hermanas Sensacionales de Cerulean. Todavía recordaba cómo estas se quejaron de que hacía trampa porque "un Slowpoke no debería tener permitido ser tan rápido", o algo por el estilo.

Luego, el día que se fue a probar la caña que le regaló ese viejo pescador, que olvidó decirle que parecía haber una colonia de Shellders en el lugar donde estaban. No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Slowpoke metió la cola y se tiraron a morderla. El resultado fue predecible: Slowbro instantáneo.

Después pensó en todo su trabajo duro para fortalecer sus ataques, al tiempo que buscaban hacerlos lo más llamativos posible. Entre más mejoraban, más confianza ganaban en sus habilidades, y habían llegado invictos hasta el Domo de Batalla. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con un oponente que se las arregló para contrarrestarlos, y esa fue su primera derrota. Pero más que sentirse mal, la habían usado como motivación para seguir mejorando.

Con todo eso en mente, Solidad tomó la piedra en el collar y la apuntó hacia su compañero, lista para enviarle sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Mega Evoluciona!

La Piedra Activadora reaccionó con la Slowbronita, y ambas comenzaron a emitir hilos de energía que se interconectaron entre ellos. Un torbellino de energía multicolor envolvió a Slowbro mientras este comenzaba a elevarse del suelo, y a través de él Solidad pudo ver cómo el caparazón de Shellder se colocaba por debajo de él para encerrarle todo el cuerpo, dejando solo sus brazos y cabeza al aire. Al disiparse la luz, Slowbro se encontraba flotando a poca distancia del suelo, con el caparazón de Shellder girando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Resultó? – preguntó Solidad, admirando la nueva forma de su compañero.

\- Hay solo una forma de averiguarlo. – dijo Brock. – Prueba sus ataques.

Solidad asintió, y comenzó ordenándole un ataque de Bostezo. Slowbro abrió la boca y lo dejó salir como de costumbre, aunque habían estado practicando para hacerlo diferente. En vez de burbujas como antes, ahora dejaba salir una espesa nube que echaba chispas de color arcoíris, abarcando una zona mucho más amplia.

Acto seguido, usaron Pistola de Agua, y Solidad casi podría haber confundido el chorro con el de una Hidrobomba. Seguidamente, usaron Lanzallamas, y la potencia de fuego se incrementó a tal grado que pudo crear un gigantesco tornado llameante usando Fuerza Psíquica, mucho más grande de lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Solidad sonrió complacida y le ordenó a su compañero utilizar As Aéreo, que respondió creando unas cuchillas en sus brazos y haciendo una elegante pirueta antes de dar dos cortes cruzados. La pelirroja notó que al estar levitando ejecutó el movimiento mucho más rápido, al punto que fue difícil percibirlo a simple vista.

\- Increíble. La potencia de sus ataques se ha incrementado, y también su velocidad de reacción. – dijo Solidad. – Creo que lo único que resta ahora es que nos acostumbremos y veamos sus límites.

\- Eso podemos arreglarlo. – Brock cogió una Pokébola y la arrojó de su lado del campo.

De inmediato apareció su Rhyperior, el mismo que habían estado utilizando durante el inicio del entrenamiento. Se veía igual de feroz que siempre, e igual que entonces, inició la batalla con Pulimento de Roca y seguido de un Brazo Martillo para un ataque relámpago devastador.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Solidad y Slowbro se anticiparon y lograron evadirlo, comenzando a utilizar tácticas de golpea y corre para que fallara sus ataques, sin dejarse golpear ni una sola vez, para luego sofocarlo con los ataques de fuego y atraparlo cuando usó Tormenta de Arena, causando que la arena se cristalizara y dificultándole los movimientos. Eventualmente, lo sometieron con una nube de Bostezo que fue incapaz de dispersar a tiempo.

A pesar de que su habilidad Roca Sólida y sus altas defensas le obligaron a conectar varios golpes, lento pero seguro lograron agotarlo. Solidad revisó su reloj, dándose cuenta que Slowbro había mantenido la Mega Evolución por diez minutos completos antes de derrotar a Rhyperior, y no se veía tan cansado. Habían logrado ganar la batalla de resistencia.

Al concluir la batalla, Slowbro regresó a la normalidad y aterrizó de sentón en el campo de batalla. Estaba agotado, pero se veía orgulloso de sí mismo, y no era para menos. Habían recorrido un largo camino en los últimos días.

\- Estuviste asombroso, Slowbro. – declaró la pelirroja, tocando la Mega Piedra que llevaba en la banda. – Wow, el poder de la Mega Evolución es increíble.

\- Y no cualquiera puede lograrla al primer intento. – intervino Brock. – Si peleas contra Giovanni como lo hiciste hoy, esa medalla ya es tuya.

Solidad asintió, y le dio a Slowbro unas palmaditas en la cabeza por un trabajo bien hecho. A decir verdad, no esperaba que le resultara tan fácil utilizar la Mega Evolución, y estaba preparada para aplazar su revancha en Viridian por uno o dos días más para practicar si era necesario. Pero al ver los resultados, se convenció de que ya estaban listos.

\- Bien, creo que no nos queda más por hacer ahora. Descansaremos esta noche y mañana volveremos a Viridian por la revancha. – declaró Solidad, extendiéndole la mano a Brock. – Gracias por toda tu ayuda. Sé que debí haberles quitado mucho tiempo a ti y a Lucy para que hayan entrenado conmigo.

\- Nah, para nada, lo hice con gusto. – replicó Brock, encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que sea por ayudar a una vieja amiga… especialmente una que me ayudó en mi tiempo de necesidad.

\- ¿Todavía me lo recuerdas? – preguntó Solidad. – Solo te di el boleto para el evento. Lo que haya venido después, ya es cosa tuya.

\- Tal vez, pero no habría conocido a Lucy si no hubieras hecho eso por mí.

Solidad rodó los ojos. Se preguntaba si alguna vez le dejarían superar eso. Claro, ella tenía esperanzas de que él pudiera conocer a alguien allá, pero no tenía forma de saber que encontraría al amor de su vida. Aunque estaba feliz por él, especialmente de ver que le aligeraban considerablemente la carga de cuidar de sus hermanos ahora que tenía a Lucy para ayudarlo.

Esa fue otra razón por la cual supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Brock y sus hermanos eran todos buenos chicos desde que podía recordar, pero no estaba segura si estaría preparada para las responsabilidades de ser cabecilla de una familia tan grande. Lucy no parecía tener problemas con eso, así que con gusto se las cedía.

\- Bueno, ¿para qué son los amigos? – dijo Solidad finalmente. – Después de ganar mi última medalla estaré en deuda con ustedes, así que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, no tienen más que pedirlo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí hay una cosa. – Brock se llevó la mano al mentón. – Lucy dijo que le gustaría ver, y cito textualmente, cómo le pateas el trasero a Giovanni en la revancha. Ese sujeto siempre mantiene sus batallas a puerta cerrada y no las comparte con programas de TV, así que si puedes grabar la batalla en secreto para que la veamos después…

\- Creo que puedo hacer algo. – respondió Solidad, cogiendo su teléfono celular. – Tendré que ocultarlo bien, seguro se molestará si llega a notarlo. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

\- Siento mucho que hoy no pudiéramos invitarte a almorzar. Si hubieras venido un poco más temprano…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Estos días estoy disfrutando más de comer con mi familia.

La pelirroja se rio un poco, pensando en lo que significaba "comer con su familia". Sus padres seguían igual que siempre y aprovechaban las comidas para competir entre ellos, ya fuera por quién comía más o quién acababa primero, cuando no estaban discutiendo de sus preferencias en competencias Pokémon.

Despidiéndose de Brock, Solidad abandonó el Gimnasio Pewter y se fue directo a su casa. Había sido una larga y agotadora jornada de entrenamiento, y se habían ganado un buen descanso. Así estarían como nuevos a la mañana siguiente para la tan esperada revancha.

/-/

 ** _Aquella noche…_**

Eso era todo. Ya habían hecho todo lo que podían hasta ese punto, y con suerte sería suficiente. Pero tenía confianza en su ingenio y en las habilidades de sus Pokémon, y tenía certeza sobre su victoria. Además, teniendo la Mega Evolución como su as bajo la manga, estaba segura de que mañana esa Medalla Tierra sería suya.

Así que para relajarse, sintió decidió ponerse a ver los videos que sus padres habían traído de Alola. Se le hizo particularmente entretenido observar los bailes que realizaban los Oricorios, cada uno en su diferente forma, y aunque había incorporado algunos de sus movimientos para sus propios Pokémon, ahora solo los estaba viendo por diversión.

Al cabo de un rato de reproducir una y otra vez los videos, de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Solidad, cariño? – Era la voz de su madre. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro. – replicó ella, pausando el reproductor de video por un momento.

Solange ingresó lentamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a ver con mucho interés el monitor de la computadora, que en ese momento mostraba un grupo de Oricorios en estilo Pa'u, de plumajes gris-púrpura, y más pasivos y relajados que sus otros congéneres.

\- Veo que te gustaron mucho esos Pokémon.

\- Son simpáticos. – dijo Solidad. – Y además, sus movimientos fueron útiles para incorporar a las rutinas de mis Pokémon. Sería genial uno de ellos, con esas múltiples formas seguro serían muy versátiles para presentaciones.

\- De haberlo sabido habríamos capturado algunos para ti. – replicó Solange. – Pero en fin, ¿estás lista para tu gran desafío mañana?

\- Tan lista como podría estarlo. – dijo Solidad con determinación.

\- ¿Crees que será suficiente? – preguntó Solange. – Lo que quiero decir es… ¿estás segura de que quieres ganar tu última medalla en ESE gimnasio?

Solidad se quedó mirando fijamente a su mamá. La pregunta no le sorprendió del todo, pues ya había podido hablar con ellos de su derrota con Giovanni y que planeaba volver para la revancha en cuanto estuviese lista. Y ya no tenía sentido seguir aplazándolo.

\- Claro que estoy segura. No puedo dejar que esa derrota se quede así como así.

\- Cariño, no dudo de tus habilidades. – dijo Solange. – Te he observado: tus Pokémon se han hecho bastante fuertes en muy poco tiempo. Podrías ganar fácilmente en cualquier otro gimnasio si quisieras.

\- Podría, sí. Pero podemos ser mejores todavía si superamos este obstáculo. – replicó Solidad. – Tú y papá siempre dicen que si no hay desafío no hay satisfacción, ¿o no?

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – asintió Solange. – Pero parece que hay algo más. Siempre que te fijas un objetivo no descansas hasta conseguirlo, y siempre es por una buena razón, ¿o no?

Solidad sonrió. Eso lo había aprendido de ellos después de todo. No solo era importante tener claro su objetivo, sino el camino a seguir para alcanzarlo, y ambos lo sabían muy bien. Ahora, la motivación también era un factor importante.

\- Si derroto a Giovanni, le demostraré que se equivocó al juzgarme. – dijo Solidad. – Dijo que estaba desperdiciando mi talento y que mis ataques no podían ser fuertes y llamativos al mismo tiempo.

\- Cariño, aunque haya sido un pesado sí tiene algo de razón en ello. La fuerza y la elegancia no siempre se mezclan bien, y en los concursos la elegancia es más importante.

\- Es cierto, pero la fuerza también tiene su mérito. – dijo Solidad. – ¿O me vas a negar que no tuviste derrotas por nocaut en tu momento?

Solange quiso replicar, pero no pudo más que rodar los ojos, teniendo que concederle ese punto. Al ver que no pudo refutarle nada, Solidad decidió seguir por la misma línea.

\- Hay otra cosa más que quiero probar. Sé que tú y papá siempre están discutiendo cuál es mejor, si las Ligas o los Concursos, pero yo personalmente, creo que ninguno es mejor o peor. Solo son… diferentes.

»Pero durante mi viaje, utilicé todo lo que aprendí de observarlos a ti y a papá. Cuando Giovanni me insultó, no solo me insultó a mí, sino también a todo lo que aprendí de ustedes. Si he llegado hasta donde estoy es en gran parte gracias a lo que aprendí de observarlos a los dos todos estos años.

\- Solidad… no sabía que… vaya, no creí que nos vieras de esa manera.

\- Ustedes son mis padres. – dijo la pelirroja, cogiendo la mano de su madre. – Ya sé que nunca podré hacer que ustedes estén de acuerdo con el debate de las Ligas y los Concursos. Yo ya tengo mi meta clara, aunque elegí un camino diferente al tuyo. Pero tú y papá creyeron en mí cuando tomé mi decisión, así que deberían creer en mí ahora.

Solange se quedó sin habla. No era para menos: llevaba tiempo que quería decirles eso, pero no había encontrado las palabras correctas. Hasta ese momento, siempre que se soltaban en sus discusiones, lo único que Solidad podía hacer era reírse, o intervenir si empezaban a descontrolarse más de la cuenta. Pero ahora, por fin había encontrado una forma de zanjar ese pequeño debate. Algo bueno había resultado de su derrota.

\- Bien, en ese caso, más te vale que ganes en tu revancha, linda. – dijo Solange sujetando a su hija de los hombros. – Si ese hombre te vuelve a derrotar, tu padre y yo quedaremos muy mal.

\- No te preocupes. Esta vez lo venceré, y lo haré con fuerza y elegancia al mismo tiempo. Será lo mejor de ambos mundos.

\- ¡Esa es mi hija! – declaró Solange, abrazándola con fuerza. Aunque se separaron al oír que tocaban de nuevo la puerta, y la voz de Helios llamándoles.

\- Solidad, Solange, ¿están allí las dos?

\- Sí, papá. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Me preguntaba si querrían comer algo, ya casi es hora de cenar.

Solidad miró el reloj, y en efecto, ya eran más de las 7:30 pm. El tiempo volaba aunque se suponía que estuviera descansando para mañana. Tal vez fuese la emoción de la revancha o algo así.

\- No puedes irte a la cama con el estómago vacío. – declaró Solange. – Ven, vamos a comer.

Madre e hija salieron de la habitación y se unieron a Helios para la cena. Cuando el hombre preguntó de qué estaban hablando, su esposa se rehusó a decir los detalles, aparte de que estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, y que al día siguiente estaba segura de que lo sentiría todavía más.

Solidad se rio: probablemente necesitaría tener la charla en privado con su papá en algún momento.

Al terminar la cena, la familia fue a sentarse en el sillón de la sala para ver la televisión, sintonizando Pokémon TV que en ese momento estaba transmitiendo Reseñas de Batallas de Gimnasio. Para su sorpresa, el programa reveló que el Gimnasio Celadon había levantado su veto sobre los entrenadores masculinos, aparentemente luego que Erika aceptó a nada más y nada menos que Ash Ketchum, el mismo chico que la venció a ella en el Domo de Batallas.

\- Qué interesante. Venció la Danza de Lluvia de Erika con la suya propia para eliminar la humedad en el aire. Deberías tomar nota, cariño. – dijo con mucho interés Solange.

\- Olvida la Danza de Lluvia. ¡Mira como su Pidgeotto evolucionó en medio de la batalla, y barrió totalmente a ese Vileplume! ¡Eso sí es poder! – comentó Helios, chocando sus puños.

\- Bueno, no se ha dormido en los laureles. – asintió Solidad con una sonrisa de respeto y admiración.

\- Ah, pero nuestra pequeña no va a perder dos veces contra el mismo oponente, ¿verdad? – dijo Helios. – La próxima vez, serás tú quien le enseñe quién manda.

\- Será un oponente formidable. Es mejor que tengas cuidado. – agregó Solange. – Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, tengo la certeza de que podrás con él.

Solidad sonrió. Ese chico era impresionante, especialmente para un novato más joven que ella. Su victoria contra ella no había sido casualidad, y si seguía a ese paso, se volvería todavía más fuerte, y tal vez más impredecible.

Sería bueno si tenía una revancha con él en Índigo, si llegase a eso.

De cualquier manera significaba mucho que sus padres creyeran en ella tanto como lo hacían. Sin duda sería una fuente de fuerza en el encuentro de mañana.

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Viridian, al día siguiente…_**

El día había llegado. El momento de la verdad, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pidgeot aterrizó delante del Gimnasio Viridian, y ella se bajó de un salto. Tras regresarlo, tomó un profundo respiro y se dirigió hacia la entrada, empujándola suavemente para entrar.

Igual que la última vez, se encontró con Giovanni aguardándola sentado en su silla con las piernas cruzadas, acariciando a su Persian como los típicos villanos de las películas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si activamente proyectaba esa imagen a propósito, o si quizás fuese un villano en secreto, o algo por el estilo.

Una cosa era segura: no le gustaba esa imagen ni un poco, y no podía esperar para destrozársela por completo. Estaba ansiosa por mostrarle el fruto de su duro entrenamiento.

\- Volviste antes de lo que esperaba. – le dijo en un tono neutral, ni halagador ni burlesco. – Aun así, ya vi de lo que eres capaz, y si no pudiste vencerme a la primera, la segunda será mucho más difícil.

\- Me siento con confianza. – respondió ella. – ¿Podemos empezar?

En respuesta, el recinto se iluminó, y Solidad fue a tomar su lugar en el campo de batalla. Alcanzó a reconocer al mismo réferi de la última vez, que de inmediato procedió a anunciar las reglas de la contienda.

\- La revancha entre el líder de Gimnasio Giovanni y la retadora Solidad por la Medalla Tierra está por comenzar. Será una batalla total con seis Pokémon, y concluirá cuando todo el equipo de cualquiera de los dos sea incapaz de continuar. Solo a la retadora se le permitirá hacer substituciones. ¡Elijan a su primer Pokémon ahora!

Solidad hizo memoria de su encuentro anterior. A juzgar por la expresión de Giovanni, seguramente intentaría hacerla caer en trampas similares. Tenía que tener cuidado, aunque desde luego ella misma tenía algunas sorpresas bajo la manga, y no solo por haber cambiado algunos miembros de su equipo.

Cuando Giovanni hizo su movimiento inicial con un Onix, su sospecha se vio confirmada, pues su primera acción fue chasquear los dedos para dar lo que seguramente era una orden silenciosa. En respuesta, Solidad sacó primero a su Pidgeot, a quien había estado enseñando algunos movimientos nuevos, incluyendo Huracán para poder de ataque, y Quita Nieblas anticipándose a la posibilidad de que tuvieran que lidiar con esas molestas trampas de entrada.

En efecto, al despejar el campo, las cápsulas de Trampa de Rocas se disiparon, dejando el campo despejado para que entraran. Alcanzó a ver un atisbo de sorpresa en la cara de Giovanni cuando lo hizo, y aprovechó de iniciar un ataque relámpago para tomar la ventaja rápidamente.

Gracias a la velocidad de Pidgeot, un combo de Doble Equipo junto con Ala de Acero sirvió para desorientar a Onix, que intentó derribar al ave con Explosión de Rocas. Solidad sonrió cada vez que veía como las piruetas de Pidgeot, junto con los destellos metálicos, servían para confundirlo todavía más, haciendo que fallara sus ataques uno tras otro. Y a pesar de su férrea defensa, logró vencer a la serpiente sin recibir siquiera un rasguño.

Giovanni no se dejó intimidar por esto y rápidamente sacó al siguiente: un Sandslash. Solidad inmediatamente sustituyó a Pidgeot por su Ninetales. Sandslash dio una mejor pelea, intentando escabullirse bajo la tierra y consiguió acertarle varios cortes que dejaron una buena marca en Ninetales, entre ellos un suertudo Pinchazo Venenoso. Solidad invocó un Día Soleado y utilizó el Rayo Solar para bombardear todo el campo, usando la lluvia de rayos para obligar a Sandslash a salir y rematándolo con un Lanzallamas que lo dejó cocinado a término medio.

Siendo que Ninetales quedó envenenado, Solidad volvió a sustituir, esta vez por Bellossom. Ella también conocía Rayo Solar y decidió tomar ventaja de ello contra el tercer Pokémon de Giovanni, un Golem, en conjunto con Danza de Pétalos y los movimientos de baile de los videos de los Oricorios. Aunque funcionaron al principio, evitando recibir daños mayores, Giovanni y Golem eventualmente decidieron usar Rodada para atravesar los rayos a pura fuerza. Golem se puso a perseguir a la pequeña planta por todo el campo, hasta que finalmente logró arrollarla, y cuando finalmente la agarró, usó Explosión para dejarlos a ambos fuera de combate.

El siguiente obstáculo, que no estuvo presente en el encuentro anterior, fue una Nidoqueen. Midiéndolos de peso a peso, Solidad decidió enfrentarlo con su Venusaur. La pelea entre ambos fue casi cuerpo a cuerpo, y se decidió con un choque de Híperrayo contra otro Rayo Solar. Lamentablemente, la explosión ocurrió más cerca de Venusaur, haciendo que él recibiera la peor parte, y Solidad se vio forzada a traer a Ninetales de vuelta para terminar el trabajo, aunque el zorro también sucumbiría al veneno después de derrotar a su contrincante.

El quinto fue también una nueva adición al equipo de Giovanni, un Dugtrio. Al igual que Sandslash intentó a menudo escabullirse bajo la tierra para evitar la mayor parte del daño y hacer ataques sorpresa. Por suerte, Solidad tenía más de una manera de obligarlo a salir de su escondite, y lo que hizo fue poner a su Butterfree a volar bajo, y enviar ondas de Zumbido por los agujeros en el campo de batalla. El ruido no solo dejó a Dugtrio totalmente mareado, sino que también evitó que oyera las órdenes de Giovanni con claridad, permitiéndoles seguir atacando con Zumbido hasta que cayó.

Ahora, por fin estaban a las puertas del asalto final. El momento esperado había llegado. Aunque por fuera intentaba mantener la compostura, por dentro se sentía ardiendo de emoción. Estaban muy cerca de ganar, después de todo.

\- Muy bien, se nota que has mejorado, y no lo hiciste nada mal la primera vez. – declaró Giovanni mientras tomaba su última Pokébola. – Sin embargo, esta vez no me harás ponerme de pie.

\- Dudo mucho que dures mucho en ese asiento. – replicó ella sarcásticamente.

No se explicaba por qué se notaba tan confiado. Tal como había dicho, esta vez le fue mejor que la última, pues la mitad de su equipo todavía estaba en juego ahora que estaba en el último asalto. Eso sin mencionar que todavía tenía su arma secreta en espera, pero él obviamente no lo sabía.

Ciertamente, Giovanni no bromeaba al decirle que la revancha sería más difícil que la primera vez, pero hasta ahora ella había jugado bien sus cartas y hasta ahora tenía la ventaja. Pero no podía confiarse; si quería ganar, tenía que ir con todo lo que tenía hasta el final.

\- Ya lo veremos… ¡ve, Rhyperior!

Tal como esperaba, el Pokémon final de Giovanni era el mismo que la última vez. La única desventaja en aquel momento fue que, al haber caído con un solo ataque, no supo de qué más podría ser capaz. Algo era seguro: ella no quería que sus Pokémon salieran heridos como carne de cañón si podía evitarlo.

\- Butterfree, regresa. – dijo recuperando a su Pokémon y cambiando Pokébolas. – ¡Ve, Pidgeot!

Lo mejor que podía apostar era usar a Pidgeot para obligarlo a usar todos sus ataques, o por lo menos tantos como fuera posible, y cansarlo un poco para que Slowbro terminara el trabajo. En cuanto el réferi les dio la señal, ambos dieron su orden al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ala de Acero, Pidgeot!

\- ¡Puño Trueno!

Pidgeot consiguió evadir el puñetazo electrificado virando hacia un lado, y dando un giro en U regresó para golpear a Rhyperior por la espalda. De nuevo tomó distancia y aguardó su siguiente orden, mientras Rhyperior simplemente se sacudía el golpe como si no hubieran sido ni cosquillas.

\- "Más sólido que el de Brock, eso es seguro." – pensó Solidad, rechinando sus dientes ligeramente. Tendrían que golpearlo más veces y con más fuerza si querían causar daño.

\- Explosión de Roca. – dijo Giovanni.

Rhyperior rugió y alzando ambas manos, creó enormes masas de roca entre ellos. Luego comenzó a dispararlas como balas de cañón una tras otra contra Pidgeot, que inició acción evasiva mientras los disparos comenzaban a acelerar.

\- ¡Pidgeot, aterriza y cúbrete usando Ala de Acero!

\- ¡Pidgeooooooot!

El pájaro descendió y en medio del bombardeo rocoso se afianzó con sus garras, al tiempo que revestía sus alas de energía metálica para escudarse hasta que Rhyperior dejara de atacar.

Solidad observó a Pidgeot y notó que salvo por algunos golpes menores no había sufrido mucho daño, pero no podía confiarse. Tenía que agotar a Rhyperior lo más posible para que Slowbro tuviese mayor ventaja en el asalto final. Hasta entonces, tenían que seguir capitalizando su velocidad.

\- ¡Doble Equipo y Ala de Acero!

Pidgeot volvió a elevarse y se multiplicó por todas partes. Tanto el original como los clones se lanzaron en picada para atacar en bandada, con la evidente intención de despistar a Giovanni y Rhyperior.

\- ¡Dispersa a los falsos usando Puño Trueno!

Rhyperior cargó sus dos puños con electricidad y empezó a tirar puñetazo tras puñetazo a cada pájaro que se le acercaba. Estos se desvanecían al instante, pero a cada tanto, el original se colaba entre ellos y lograba darle un aletazo en alguna parte, volviendo a esconderse entre el desorden de clones antes de volver a atacar.

Sin embargo, los clones iban disminuyendo rápidamente, y en toda la batalla no habían podido ni siquiera mover a Rhyperior fuera de su lugar. Aunque no se desplazara, los puñetazos que daba eran bastante rápidos y precisos, y en varias ocasiones Pidgeot apenas se salvó por un pelo de ellos.

Era una desventaja, pero solamente podían atacar de esa manera si querían causarle daño a Rhyperior, si bien podían ver que los golpes no estaban resultando tan efectivos como deberían. Igual que en sus entrenamientos con Brock, este Rhyperior debía tener Roca Sólida como habilidad, limitando severamente sus ataques superefectivos.

\- "Es lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento. Hay que mantener el asalto todo lo posible."

Y así fue. Solidad y Pidgeot continuaron usando Doble Equipo y Ala de Acero para ataques relámpago, pero tanto Rhyperior como Giovanni empezaban a hartarse, y el líder de gimnasio finalmente decidió ponerle fin con una sola orden.

\- Tormenta de Arena.

Rhyperior cesó los puñetazos, y de inmediato empezó a arrojar chorros de arena. Solidad tuvo que taparse los ojos cuando esta empezó a cubrir todo el campo de batalla, y si no fuese por los colores de las plumas de Pidgeot le costaría ubicar donde estaba. Rhyperior, por otra parte, estaba mucho más difícil de ubicar, pues se camuflaba con su color marrón como el del campo.

Pidgeot no tenía un movimiento de clima para remover la Tormenta de Arena, pero sí lo segundo mejor para despejar un poco la visión, aunque fuese solo un momento.

\- ¡Quita Nieblas!

Pidgeot empezó a aletear disparando ráfagas de viento azul. Aunque no cesaron la tormenta de arena de ninguna manera, lograban hacer aberturas para aclarar la visión temporalmente, y le permitieron ubicar de nuevo dónde estaba Rhyperior. Tenían que seguir atacando mientras pudieran.

\- ¡Ala de Acero!

\- ¡Puño Trueno!

Las órdenes fueron simultáneas, y Pidgeot volvió a lanzarse de cabeza con sus alas metálicas extendidas. La dispersión del Quita Nieblas se desvaneció, justo cuando Rhyperior cargaba sus puños de electricidad y se preparaba para recibirlo.

La tormenta de arena seguía arreciando, y Solidad no podía ver con claridad lo que pasaba salvo como saltaban las chispas, producto del choque entre los ataques de los dos Pokémon. Seguramente se habían trabado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y trataban de someterse uno al otro con los golpes.

Al cabo de un minuto o dos, Pidgeot salió despedido fuera de la tormenta, y volvieron a perder de vista a Rhyperior. Alcanzó a oír que Giovanni volvía a ordenar un ataque de Explosión de Rocas, y Pidgeot recibió una que casi lo derribó. Logró esquivar las siguientes, aunque con dificultad.

Era un problema si Rhyperior podía ver dónde estaban pero ellos no. Sus opciones eran limitadas: podían esperar que la Tormenta de Arena se apaciguara, o tratar de dispersarla. Y difícilmente Pidgeot podría aguantar hasta entonces.

Quita Nieblas era una solución temporal, pero tal vez si lo potenciaba con un ataque más fuerte…

\- ¡Pidgeot, usa Quita Nieblas y Huracán!

Había practicado muchas combinaciones, pero no esa en particular, ya que Pidgeot había aprendido a usar Huracán muy recientemente. Pidgeot empezó a aletear con más fuerza que antes, creando ráfagas de viento mezcladas con cuchillas de energía azul. Estas convergieron hacia un solo punto y estallaron creando un poderoso ciclón que arrastró consigo toda la arena e incluso algunas de las rocas en el campo.

Finalmente el ciclón se dispersó al cabo de un minuto o algo así. El campo de batalla había quedado totalmente plano, salvo por los agujeros que hicieron Sandslash y Dugtrio, y la arena y las rocas salieron dispersadas hacia las paredes laterales. El réferi tuvo que cubrirse cuando unas pocas casi caen en su dirección, y Rhyperior tuvo que afianzarse en el suelo de manos, pies y cuerno para evitar que lo arrastraran los fuertes vientos.

Pero lo habían conseguido, la Tormenta de Arena se había dispersado, y podían ver todo con claridad.

Sin embargo, Pidgeot había llegado a su límite. El ave miró a su entrenadora y con un asentimiento supo lo que quería decirle. Ella le respondió de la misma manera: un último golpe para caer con dignidad.

\- ¡Ala de Acero!

\- Qué desespero de su parte. – dijo Giovanni. – Usa Puño Trueno y termina con ese pajarraco.

Pidgeot se lanzó por última vez en picada, mientras Rhyperior preparaba otro puñetazo. El resultado fue obvio: hubo un estallido eléctrico y Pidgeot salió dando vueltas hasta caer del lado de su entrenadora. Con un último graznido se desplomó inconsciente, todavía soltando chispas del último golpe.

Solidad miró hacia el lado de Giovanni. Rhyperior había resistido los golpes, pero Pidgeot no había dejado que se fuera limpio. Todavía podía pelear, pero ya no estaba a su máxima capacidad.

\- Buen trabajo, Pidgeot, regresa. – dijo mientras lo recuperaba. Había hecho un buen trabajo, y ahora el camino estaba despejado para su victoria.

\- Supongo que eso fue una mejora de la última vez. – dijo Giovanni, sonando bastante orgulloso.

\- Todavía no has visto nada. – le dijo ella.

\- Oh, ¿acaso tu Lapras ya salió del hospital?

Solidad se sintió algo molesta por ese comentario. No tenía derecho a decir eso cuando fue él quien lo mandó al hospital en primer lugar. Todavía seguía molesta pues la Enfermera Joy le había dicho que apenas había evitado dejar una grieta permanente, y aunque luego le dijo que se recuperaría totalmente, aun sentía por dentro el deseo de vengarlo por esa lesión sufrida.

Bueno, una imagen valía más que mil palabras, lo mejor era mostrárselo. Respirando profundo, arrojó su Pokébola final.

\- ¡Slow! – declaró Slowbro al salir al campo.

Giovanni arqueó una ceja ligeramente al verlo. Claramente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Un Slowbro, qué, con una Banda de Fuerza? ¿O es de Enfoque acaso? No es que importe de todos modos. No podrás derrotarme con un Pokémon de aspecto tan miserable.

De nuevo, Solidad tuvo que controlarse por el comentario de Giovanni, aunque por dentro admitió que realmente le molestaba esa actitud de superioridad. No había nada que deseara en ese momento más que quitársela de una vez, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrarle qué tan "miserables" realmente eran. Especialmente porque al parecer no había notado la Mega Piedra en la banda.

No tenía sentido ponerse a jugar: de inmediato sujetó su collar y apuntó con él a Slowbro. Todo su esfuerzo, duro entrenamiento y el poder que habían conseguido juntos estaban a punto de llegar a su prueba máxima.

\- "Slowbro, estos son mis sentimientos. Todo lo que hemos hecho, todo lo que hemos trabajado, todo se reduce a esto. Tómalos y despierta tu poder interior. Yo creo en ti."

Se quedó observando fijamente como los hilos de energía se entrelazaban, y Slowbro comenzaba a levitar sobre el suelo mientras comenzaba a transformarse. Igual que la primera vez, sintió el poder siendo canalizado hacia Slowbro, y momentáneamente también dentro de ella misma. De hecho, la sintió todavía más fuerte que la primera vez que lo intentaron; era una sensación indescriptible, como si en ese instante los dos estuviesen más unidos que nunca.

Por primera vez en el encuentro, la sorpresa en la cara de Giovanni sí fue evidente. Y finalmente, después de todos esos asaltos, se levantó de su silla.

\- Esto no cambia nada. Ya he peleado contra Pokémon como ese antes, ¡y he vencido a evoluciones mucho más impresionantes! – dijo Giovanni, aunque Solidad alcanzó a percibir algo de descontrol en su voz.

\- Eso está por verse. – respondió ella.

\- ¡Explosión de Rocas!

Giovanni y Rhyperior abrieron el asalto disparando otra ronda de proyectiles de piedra, sorprendentemente más rápidos que los anteriores.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica y contraataca! – ordenó Solidad.

Slowbro comenzó generando un estallido de poder psíquico, deteniendo los proyectiles de piedra en seco y haciendo que se fragmentaran en trozos más pequeños. Seguidamente hizo orbitar los trozos a su alrededor hasta que ganaron impulso, para luego acribillar a Rhyperior directo en la cara en una lluvia de proyectiles de fuego rápido. El rinoceronte bípedo tuvo que taparse con los brazos para evitar que le dieran en los ojos, aunque ni siquiera retrocedía.

\- Un truco interesante, pero no servirá de mucho para derrotarnos. – comentó Giovanni. – ¡Puño Trueno!

Cargando de nuevo sus puños de electricidad, Rhyperior se lanzó contra Slowbro, A pesar de ser relativamente rápido para atacar, eso no quitaba que seguía siendo bastante lento y pesado para desplazarse, y había una distancia más o menos considerable entre él y Slowbro, dándole a Solidad más que suficiente tiempo de preparar su siguiente maniobra.

\- ¡Danza de As Aéreo, como lo practicamos!

\- ¡Slow!

Antes que el primer puñetazo le conectara, Slowbro dio un giro en el aire para esquivarlo, colocándose a un lado de Rhyperior. Este se dio la vuelta y trató de pegarle con el otro puño, solo para volver a fallar de la misma manera. Cada vez que iba a recibir un golpe, el cuerpo de Slowbro daba un giro grácil al tiempo que ondeaba los brazos hacia la misma dirección.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? – exclamó Giovanni.

\- Es una danza de estilo Alolano. – replicó ella. Tomada directamente de la danza de los Oricorios estilo Pa'u, que eran de tipo Psíquico igual que Slowbro. Quizás por eso adoptó tan fácilmente la danza de estos.

Repitieron el proceso una y otra vez hasta que se le puso por detrás para darle un golpe doble cruzado que Rhyperior apenas sintió, aunque sirvió para sacudirlo momentáneamente.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!

\- ¡Slow… BRO!

Concentrando todo su poder, Slowbro extendió las manos y un halo de luz azul rodeó a Rhyperior, levantándolo del suelo. Se requería de una gran fuerza mental para levantar un objeto de ese tamaño y peso, y la Mega Evolución potenciaba las ya de por sí impresionantes capacidades de Slowbro. El rinoceronte empezó a patalear y a sacudirse tratando de liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ya que Slowbro levantó ambas manos y lo lanzó hacia arriba haciendo que chocara contra el techo, para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo con un fuerte estruendo que sacudió toda la arena.

La caída levantó una gran nube de polvo, sin que hubiese ningún ruido o movimiento por un momento. Solidad y Slowbro se mantuvieron con la guardia alta. Asumir que ya habías ganado a veces era el peor error que podías cometer, y en efecto, al disiparse el polvo Rhyperior estaba volviéndose a levantar. Estaba golpeado, pero no derrotado.

\- ¡Slowbro, Chorro de Agua!

\- ¡Defensa de Tormenta de Arena! – contraatacó Giovanni.

Rhyperior rugió nuevamente y empezó a lanzar chorros de arena por todos los poros del cuerpo. A diferencia de la última vez, en vez de dispersar la arena por el campo empezó a hacerla girar a su alrededor para crear un gran ciclón, utilizándola para absorber el agua del ataque de Slowbro sin que esta fuese a tocarlo.

Una buena defensa, tuvo que admitirlo Solidad, pero si servía para el agua, ¿serviría para el fuego de la misma manera? Recordando su entrenamiento, y el efecto que el combo que iban a utilizar había tenido, Solidad decidió arriesgarlo todo. Tal vez esto fuera justo lo que necesitaban para ganar.

\- ¡Combo de Lanzallamas con Fuerza Psíquica!

Slowbro dejó de escupir el agua y empezó a aspirar profundamente antes de cambiar su ataque. Tal como llevaban practicándolo, Solidad le hizo que redirigiera el chorro de fuego con sus poderes psíquicos para crear el vórtice de llamas, haciéndolo girar en dirección opuesta al ciclón de arena para contrarrestarlo. El ataque se fue intensificando por momentos, pero ambos entrenadores hicieron un esfuerzo por soportar el sofocante calor.

Al cesar el ataque, ambos vieron el resultado: Giovanni en shock y Solidad con satisfacción. La arena se había cristalizado creando una pequeña pero eficiente prisión alrededor de Rhyperior, dejándolo sin lugar a dónde ir. La idea se le había concretado al visitar la escuela y tener esa pequeña charla con la niña Lazuli, y gracias a la Mega Evolución tenían el poder para realizarla.

\- Vaya, resultó mejor de lo que pensé. – sonrió la pelirroja. La forma espiral le daba un muy particular estilo a su escultura que le gustaba, aunque Giovanni parecía estar en desacuerdo.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, usa Brazo Martillo y destruye ese ridículo muro de cristal!

Rhyperior trató de obedecer, pero no tenía mucho espacio para mover los brazos allí dentro y golpear lo bastante fuerte. A falta de algo mejor empezó a darle con la cabeza tratando de atravesar el muro de cristal con el cuerno, pero Solidad y Slowbro ya estaban preparando su siguiente movimiento, y estaban más que listos para ponerle fin al encuentro y ganar.

Y con ello probar más allá de toda sombra de duda que sus movimientos, llamativos como eran, también podían ser poderosos y efectivos. La determinación comenzó a arder en la entrenadora-coordinadora, que supo que era tiempo de sellar el encuentro.

\- Vamos a ayudarlo a salir. ¡Fuerza Psíquica!

Slowbro se enfocó para hacer levitar a Rhyperior de nuevo dentro del pilar de cristal. Moviendo los brazos de lado a lado como una porrista (tomado de los movimientos del Oricorio estilo Pom-Pom) empezó a golpear la prisión de cristal, acelerando el paso hasta que la rompió en pedazos. Sin perder la concentración volvió a elevar a su oponente hacia el techo, volteándolo para ponerlo de cabeza y empezando a hacerlo girar como un trompo flotante.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡SLOWBRO!

Slowbro bajó los brazos y Rhyperior se precipitó hacia el suelo (apropiadamente) como un taladro gigante. Toda la arena retumbó y hasta levantó momentáneamente las piedras que estaban esparcidas alrededor. La nube de polvo fue incluso mayor que la de la última vez, así que ninguno de los dos combatientes hizo ningún movimiento.

Sin embargo, los remanentes de la tormenta de arena que Rhyperior había invocado antes se desvanecieron al instante, dando un indicio del resultado más obvio.

\- ¿Lo logramos? – preguntó Solidad.

No quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Ese error podría costarle mucho y después de todo lo que habían trabajado, no quería volver a perder. Mejor estar lista para rematar en caso de que no hubiera sido suficiente.

Una vez que se aclaró totalmente el polvo, pudieron verlo. Rhyperior había quedado enterrado hasta la cintura en el suelo, y ni siquiera se movía para tratar de volver a salir. Solidad alcanzó a ver que Giovanni adoptaba una expresión de clara decepción, pero daba un asentimiento de reconocimiento del resultado, confirmado poco después por el réferi.

\- ¡Rhyperior es incapaz de continuar! ¡La victoria es para la retadora, Solidad!

\- Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo logramos, Slowbro! – exclamó la pelirroja dando un salto de alegría.

Luego de luchar por mantenerse calmada durante todo el encuentro, sintió que podía permitirse demostrar su excitación solo un poco. Corrió hacia su compañero, cuya Mega Evolución se disipó y aterrizó en el suelo, y ambos alzaron la mano para chocarla.

Solidad oyó como el Persian de Giovanni siseaba enojado, pero se calmó y empezó a ronronear cuando este le acarició la cabeza. Se acercó al borde de su balcón, y ella hizo lo propio para verse cara a cara.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, jovencita. No muchos pueden presumir de haber vencido a my Rhyperior sin recibir un golpe, aunque estuviera cansado por la ronda anterior. No creí que esos ridículos trucos tuyos pudieran tomarnos con la guardia baja.

\- Tal vez no sean tan ridículos si pudieron vencerte, ¿o sí? – replicó Solidad.

\- Sigo pensando que podrías tener mucho más éxito sin ellos. – dijo Giovanni sin inmutarse mucho por su réplica, aunque claramente se le notaba enojado. – Pero bueno, lo justo es justo. Me venciste limpiamente, muchacha, y mereces la prueba de ello.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco la medalla, y la lanzó para que ella la atrapara. Solidad siempre se preguntó por qué la llamaban Medalla Tierra, cuando era de color verde y parecía más una especie de planta, como si fuese más para un gimnasio de tipo Hierba.

\- Ahora, si eres tan amable de marcharte. Ya tienes lo que venías a buscar. Con algo de suerte, tendrás éxito en la Meseta Índigo.

Solidad no pudo evitar percibir algo de amargura mezclada con respeto en la voz del líder del gimnasio, pero finalmente le respondió con un asentimiento a modo de respeto y dándose la vuelta junto con Slowbro abandonó el gimnasio. A pesar de haberlo vencido, tampoco se sentía con ganas de presumirle el triunfo en la cara.

Una vez afuera del edificio, la pelirroja se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su blusa y extrajo su teléfono celular, verificando que había podido grabar toda su batalla. Le complació ver que así era, y pulsó el botón para dejar de grabar y salvarlo a la memoria. Después se los enviaría a todos, pero antes, tenía otros lugares a donde ir.

\- Vamos al Centro Pokémon. – le dijo a Slowbro. – Tú y los demás se merecen un buen descanso, y luego podemos celebrar nuestra victoria como se debe. Pero primero…

Sacó su estuche de medallas y colocó la última en la ranura vacía. Por fin tenía sus ocho medallas, y estaba lista para competir en la Liga Índigo.

* * *

 ** _Aquella noche…_**

Ya que Pidgeot no estaría en forma para llevarla a casa hasta que hubiera sanado totalmente, Solidad decidió quedarse esa noche en el Centro Pokémon. Por supuesto, no tenía prisa para marcharse, y había muchas cosas por hacer mientras se tomaba un respiro tras su último desafío.

Como por ejemplo, enviarles el video de su batalla a sus amigos, como lo había prometido.

\- Increíble. – dijo Lucy a través de la pantalla del videoteléfono. – Sabía que pondrías a ese sujeto en su lugar, pero pensar que le ganaste a su Rhyperior sin un solo rasguño.

\- Para darle crédito, Pidgeot tuvo que agotarlo primero. – señaló Solidad. – Pienso darle una recompensa especial después por recibir todos esos golpes.

\- No esperaría menos de ti. Lo harás increíble en Índigo, estoy segura. – En eso se oyó la voz de Brock llamándola al fondo, y Lucy volteó hacia allá. – Sí, ya voy. Lo siento, tengo que irme ahora. Felicidades de nuevo, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

Solidad asintió y terminó la llamada. Seguía siendo algo temprano para irse a dormir, así que decidió hacer una última por ese día. Sus padres ciertamente estarían complacidos de oír las buenas noticias.

Un minuto después, su madre fue quien contestó al teléfono. – ¿Sí? ¡Oh, Solidad cariño, eres tú!

\- Buenas noches, mamá. – la saludó la pelirroja. – ¿Está todo bien en casa?

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. Y bien, ¿qué tal te fue?

Solidad sonrió; en vez de decírselo prefirió mostrárselo. Sacó su estuche y lo abrió para que su madre pudiese admirar la Medalla Tierra, junto con el resto.

\- ¡Oohhh, cariño! ¡Helios, ven a ver esto!

Poco después, el susodicho rápidamente se unió en la pantalla, y sonrió con orgullo. – Bueno, no habría esperado nada menos de mi hija, ¡felicidades!

\- Gracias, a los dos. – Solidad cerró el estuche y agarró su teléfono celular. – Por cierto, tengo la batalla grabada, les estoy enviando el video mientras hablamos.

\- ¡Grandioso, no puedo esperar para verlo! – dijo Helios con emoción.

\- Y bien, ¿qué planes tienes ahora? – preguntó Solange. – La Liga Índigo todavía está a varios meses, así que…

\- Bueno, aunque hayamos ganado, mi equipo necesita algo de descanso. – dijo Solidad, recordando cómo a pesar de su victoria, pagaron un alto precio por ella. – Después de eso, iremos a celebrar un poco antes de volver al camino para seguir entrenando.

\- Aww, y yo que quería que tuviéramos algo de tiempo en familia juntos. – dijo Solange.

\- Sí, hasta podríamos hacer entrenamiento familiar. – agregó Helios. – Podría haberte enseñado algunos de mis secretos para llegar lejos en la Liga, ¿sabes?

\- Cariño, ella no necesita nada de eso. Lo que necesita son mis secretos para la entrada y final perfecto en una batalla de concurso. ¡Así estará lista para ser la Gran Coordinadora el próximo año!

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Para eso todavía falta un año, y lo que necesita es consejos de batalla justo ahora. Y eso significa entrenar conmigo.

\- No significa que debería descuidar sus habilidades de concurso…

\- *Ejem*, ¿hola? Sigo aquí, ¿recuerdan? – los llamó Solidad. Ambos padres inmediatamente desviaron la mirada con vergüenza.

\- Perdón, linda. – dijeron al unísono, y Solidad simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Miren, aprecio sus preocupaciones, y me alegra que quieran ayudarme tanto. – les dijo. – Pero creo que será mejor que haga esto yo sola. Después de todo ya he caminado todo este sendero por mi cuenta hasta ahora.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Solange, claramente decepcionada. – Pero en cualquier caso, no se te olvide que siempre estamos detrás de ti, querida, y te apoyaremos todo el camino.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti, Solidad. – agregó Helios. – Te has convertido en una jovencita hermosa e inteligente, una excelente entrenadora, y sabemos que serás una increíble coordinadora cuando llegue el momento.

\- Gracias, los dos. – replicó Solidad sintiendo una gran calidez en el pecho por las palabras de sus padres. Significaban mucho para ella. – Los llamaré después, por ahora, solo quiero descansar un poco.

\- Por supuesto, linda. Buenas noches, y recuerda, ¡siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti pase lo que pase!

Terminando la llamada, revisó su teléfono una vez más. Se preguntó si al señor Henderson le gustaría ver el video también. ¿Quizás querría mostrárselo después a sus estudiantes? Estaba segura de que ellos estarían felices de verlo. También pensó en agregarle un mensaje para que pudiese agradecerle a Lazuli de su parte. Después de todo, ella la había inspirado a usar esa idea de la prisión de cristal en primer lugar.

\- No hará ningún daño. No hay otra forma de que puedan ver esta batalla de todas maneras. – dijo mientras presionaba el botón de "Enviar", antes de dejarse caer en la cama y exhalar cansinamente. – Hora de tomarse un buen descanso.

Luego de que su equipo se hubiera repuesto totalmente, irían a celebrar su victoria. Ya que el torneo empezaría en unos pocos meses, se podían permitir uno o dos días para relajarse y divertirse.

Llegado el momento, dedicaría su actuación a sus padres, a sus profesores, y a todos los amigos que la apoyaron para llegar hasta donde estaba. No sabía qué tan lejos llegaría en la Liga, pero de una manera u otra, Índigo sería su primer gran escenario para debutar.

Sería su primer gran paso para convertirse en la Gran Coordinadora que quería ser.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, luego de tan largo hiato, se siente grandioso estar de vuelta con el Resetverso. Primero que nada, la idea original para un oneshot protagonizado por Solidad en el período entre sus dos batallas contra Giovanni fue ofrecida por **Conuk,** aunque eventualmente fue olvidada y nunca se materializó, así que le pregunté si podía adoptarla e intentarla a mi propio estilo. Como es usual, crédito a quien lo merece.

La verdad es que este no ha sido un muy buen año para nosotros en el Resetverso. Hemos tenido problemas en la vida real y falta de inspiración. De hecho, mientras posteo esto el capítulo siguiente de la historia principal (conclusión del arco de Mewtwo) todavía sigue en proceso de edición, y yo mismo tuve muchas dificultades durante este oneshot. A raíz de eso fue que decidí enfocarme en otras historias fuera de este universo para mantenerme activo y no perder la chispa, pero eso vino a costa de dejar un poco abandonado este universo, y espero poder volver ahora que ya terminé aquí. La buena noticia, el capítulo siguiente al arco de Mewtwo, que es el último de descanso antes de que inicie la Liga Índigo, ya está terminado, y pudimos arrancar también con el siguiente para iniciar con el torneo, así que una vez que hayamos posteado, retomaremos el avance sin tantas demoras. En nombre de mis compañeros, pido disculpas por esta larga espera.

En otras noticias, he estado aprovechando de editar y corregir algunas historias, entre viejas y nuevas, y eso incluye algunas del Resetverso. Estoy adaptándolas a un formato digamos más "consistente", particularmente los primeros capítulos. Si vuelven a leerlos habrán notado que algunos diálogos han sido editados para que se distingan mejor, y con eso sea una lectura un poco más ordenada. Espero que sirva de algo viendo que la afluencia de comentarios ha bajado un poco, y ahora que me puse a hacer otras traducciones hay poca actividad también en ellas. Eso desanima, ¿saben?

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Remmy** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Esperemos estar pronto actualizando la historia principal, y de nuevo, mis disculpas por esta larga ausencia. No hemos abandonado y no hay planes de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?


	9. Especial de Navidad 2019

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Especial de Navidad 2019**

 **Publicado y traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines es propiedad de **Crossoverpairinglover** , y las viñetas aquí escritas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Más historias de Navidad de la nueva realidad. Desde Kanto hasta Galar, familia, amigos y seres queridos, humanos y Pokémon, celebran cada uno a su manera sus festividades.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

Ciudad Sunyshore, como implicaba su nombre, era un asentamiento muy soleado cerca del mar, donde no había muchas nubes y mucho menos nieve. Pero todo tenía una excepción, y las calles cubiertas de blanco en la ciudad eran la prueba.

El joven Flint Oba se sentía con frío incluso con tres bufandas enrolladas encima de su abrigo amarillo de invierno mientras caminaba por los senderos congelados, tratando de no perderse. Por fortuna, tenía a su confiable Chimchar sobre su hombro y su ardiente entusiasmo para mantener el calor.

Y entonces vio una mota familiar de pelo rubio junto a un Pikachu, y un deseo de pelear rápidamente se vio agregado a la lista, mientras el chico corría hacia su amigo.

\- ¡Hola, Volkner! ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo Flint, agitando su mano enguantada en dirección al otro niño.

Volkner tardó un poco en responder, volteando a ver con una expresión ligeramente más aburrida de lo usual. Aun así, alzó también la mano para responder el saludo a su amigo. – Ah, feliz Navidad para ti también.

\- La atmósfera está helada, ¿no crees? Tal como me gusta, unos grados más o menos. – Flint tiritaba mientras hablaba, pero rápidamente le sonrió a su rival, apretando los puños. – ¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor manera de no pensar en el frío? ¡Una batalla Pokémon!

Su Chimchar lo imitó, encendiendo sus llamas y dirigiéndole al Pikachu de Volkner una mirada desafiante. Flint hizo lo propio con Volkner; ellos eran los entrenadores más fuertes de Sunyshore a pesar de su edad, y sabía que su amigo siempre estaba listo para un nuevo reto.

Por su parte, Volkner bajó la mirada, suspirando para sí mismo.

\- Por supuesto. – Volkner negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar su expresión mientras encaraba de nuevo a Flint. – Lo siento, creo que paso.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Flint ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – gruñó Volkner, echando una mirada enojada a la ciudad durmiente y fría a su alrededor. – Todo mundo está ocupado celebrando la Navidad, cantando villancicos y todo eso. No ha habido un buen entrenador con quien pelear en semanas, y se vuelve muy frustrante.

Al escuchar eso, cualquier preocupación que Flint tuviera se tornó en aburrimiento.

\- Oh, estás en uno de esos momentos de "estoy aburrido de la vida". – suspiró Flint; difícilmente esa era la primera vez que la vida encontraba la forma de echar abajo el humor de su amigo, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

En vez de eso, volvió a apretar los puños, emanando suficiente entusiasmo por los dos. – Mayor razón para tener una batalla con tu rival, ¿no? Aquí estoy, y siempre estoy listo para un reto.

Volkner, sin embargo, simplemente sacudió la cabeza. – Ya te derroté demasiadas veces últimamente.

Flint le echó una mirada molesta.

\- ¡Ah vamos, todos tienen sus malas rachas! ¡Esta vez será diferente!

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea así. – Volkner volvió a suspirar, volteando hacia el otro lado. – Solo déjame en paz. Ya se me pasará.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, Volkner y su Pikachu se dirigieron a casa, dejando a Flint y Chimchar detrás antes que pudieran decir más nada. El entrenador pelirrojo dejó que su amigo se fuera, pero no sin fruncir el cejo, cruzar los brazos y patear la nieve con algo de rabia.

\- Típico de Volkner. Nada lo inmuta cuando se siente mal. – A pesar de su esfuerzo, el gesto fruncido de Flint se tornó en preocupación mientras miraba arriba, hacia la nieve que caía tiñendo de blanco la ciudad. – Pero aun así… es Navidad. Volkner no debería convertirse en un Scrooge.

Al decir eso, tan de repente, algo le vino a la cabeza.

\- Espera un minuto…" – Volvió a correr sus pensamientos, el comportamiento de Volkner, y el poco conocimiento de literatura que tenía. Y entonces, volvió a sonreír, volteando a ver a su Pokémon. –¡Chimchar, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!

El Pokémon de Fuego parpadeó, dirigiéndole una mirada enojada a su entrenador. La emoción repentina de Flint se vio algo minada por eso.

\- Oh, no me mires así. ¿Cuántas veces han fallado mis planes? – sonrió, con los brazos en jarras.

Chimchar se miró los dedos, como si intentara contar. Flint le echó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Muy gracioso. – Resopló y rodó los ojos, pero sin perder la confianza. Otra vez volvió a sonreír mientras levantaba el dedo. – Vamos, confía en mí solo un poco. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

…

Mientras la noche cubría a Sunyshore, la nieve continuaba cayendo lentamente sobre la ciudad, dándoles a los ya de por sí somnolientos locales una sensación de más sueño. Lo cual, por supuesto, era justo lo que la ya decaída moral de Volkner necesitaba para hundirse todavía más, mientras observaba la ventana de su habitación junto con su Pikachu.

Frunció el cejo mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia toda la gente que llevaba regalos y se la pasaba mucho mejor que él. No era como que realmente odiara la navidad o algo: solamente quería un desafío y que alguien le diera la chispa que él buscaba, y con todos de un humor festivo y con poco interés en batallas Pokémon por el momento, no había nadie a excepción de Flint que pudiera llenar ese vacío. Sabía que un reto como ese vendría eventualmente, pero hasta entonces, no podía más que bostezar y esperar, mientras las fiestas pasaban.

Distraídamente le frotó la cabeza a Pikachu, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de su mal humor con las fiestas y hacia pensamientos más productivos, hasta que escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta de enfrente. Curioso, el chico salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a abrirla, sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó, solo para detenerse de inmediato, mirando al frente.

Alguien, vestido con una sábana blanca que apenas le ocultaba y claramente delataba un notable afro y un abrigo de invierno de color amarillo debajo, y con un muy notable bulto a un lado que sospechosamente se veía con forma de Chimchar. El "fantasma" agitó las manos intentando parecer tenebroso y aterrador.

\- Vooolkneeeer, soy el fantasma de las Navidades pasaaaaaadas...

Por unos segundos, Volkner se quedó mirando al recién llegado espíritu. Y luego, le cerró la puerta en toda la cara y se fue sin ceremonia alguna.

\- Qué… ¡hey, espera, abre la puerta! ¡Todavía no termino! – Y como lo esperaba, el "fantasma" empezó a tocar de nuevo, pidiendo desesperadamente que le dejaran entrar.

Mientras el fantasma-que-era-obviamente-Flint seguía exigiendo que le abrieran la puerta, Volkner suspiró para sí mismo, volviendo a su habitación para esperar. No tenía idea de lo que su amigo tendría en mente, pero ya se había visto envuelto en suficientes de sus planes locos para saber cómo terminaría.

Solo tenía que esperar. Después de todo, eventualmente perdería el interés en intentar algo como eso, con toda certeza.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

\- ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Y recuerden, pasémoslo como campeones!

Alzando la mano con tres dedos abiertos, la multitud alrededor de Leon estalló en emoción una vez más, aplaudiendo y rugiendo mientras aclamaba su nombre. El Campeón galariano sonrió, volteando junto con su Charizard mientras saludaba al público en el salón del Estadio Wyndon, apenas siendo restringido por el personal de la Liga mientras continuaban vitoreándolo. El hombre por fin puso un pie fuera del sitio del torneo y de vuelta a Wyndon propiamente, disfrutando de las luces de Navidad que hacían que la ciudad se sintiera más brillante de lo que ya era.

\- *Fiu*, finalmente. – sonrió Leon, tomando un profundo respiro del aire frío, con su confiable compañero por suerte cerca para mantenerlo caliente. Por mucho que disfrutara de la atención, las batallas, y todo el amor que le daban sus fans, incluso los Campeones necesitaban un descanso a cada tanto. Y con el último campeonato del año concluido, él y el resto de su equipo probablemente se podían permitir un poco de descanso.

Claro, eso requeriría evitar ser arrollado por una horda de fans, y no perderse en el camino hacia su cuarto de hotel, ambos de los cuales eran escenarios muy probables. Pero hey, ya estaba acostumbrado a lo loca que era su vida a estas alturas.

Y así, manteniendo el GPS de su SmartRotom abierto y asegurándose de no quitarle el ojo de encima, Leon comenzó a caminar de frente, poniendo atención a cada paso en el camino. Y luego se estrelló contra un poste de alumbrado a penas a cinco centímetros de él.

Su Charizard se rio mientras Leon se frotaba su frente adolorida, gruñendo de dolor. Eso definitivamente no era digno de un Campeón.

Rezando que algún fan travieso no hubiese subido un video del hecho a internet, Leon suspiró y siguió caminando, tratando de mantener un ojo sobre el camino y el otro en el teléfono. Su valiente esfuerzo para llegar a su habitación sin sufrir más heridas fue muy corto, sin embargo.

\- ¡Hey, miren quién está aquí! – Escuchando una voz familiar, Leon se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, viendo a una chica conocida del otro lado de la calle, con un pesado abrigo de viaje y pelo naranja en una coleta de lado. Rápidamente ella cerró la distancia, dándole una mirada que solo le daría una vieja amiga y rival.

Leon le sonrió, dejando el teléfono de lado. – Hola, Sonia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Y que lo digas. – se rio Sonia, acercándose para darle a Charizard unas palmaditas, que el as de Leon apreció con mucho gusto. – Excelente desempeño en el último torneo. Pero no creo que nadie esperaba que tú fueses a perder.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Quería asegurarme de que todos se la pasaran como campeones. – sonrió Leon, cruzando los brazos con solo un poco de vanidad merecida. – Y bien, ¿qué te trae aquí a Wyndon?

\- Solo le hago algunos mandados a mi abuela, necesito ver a la secretaria del Presidente Rose para algunas actualizaciones en las Bandas Dínamax. – Sonia sacó su propio SmartRotom, chequeando algo de información en él.

\- ¿Les han hecho algunas mejoras? – preguntó Leon levantando la cabeza.

\- Ni idea. – Sonia se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos. – Yo solo soy la intermediaria.

Leon no quiso presionar más, en lugar de eso volteó a ver al otro lado mientras Sonia continuaba leyendo la información que necesitaba. – Siento mucho escuchar que tengas que pasar tu Navidad trabajando.

\- No todos son afortunados, por desgracias. – Sonia frunció los labios, y su mirada se tornó más fría mientras se mantenía enfocada en su tarea, apenas intentando sonreír. – Discúlpame si no te conseguí un regalo, por cierto. ¿Pero qué le puedes regalar al hombre que lo tiene todo?

Leon se tornó serio mientras observaba a Sonia, y la atención de la chica seguía en su bolsa y teléfono, mucho menos entusiasmada que antes. Él no era la persona más perceptiva, seguro, pero conocía a Sonia lo suficiente como para saber que algo la carcomía por dentro. Leon no podía estar seguro de que pudiera ser, pero como amigo, seguro había algo que él podía hacer al respecto.

\- En realidad, sí creo que hay algo. – Leon sonrió, volviéndose hacia la dirección donde esperaba que estuviera su hotel. – Tengo una invitación para dos en el restaurante "Rosa de los Rondelands". Hop no llegará aquí a tiempo, y Raihan convertiría la cena en una fiesta para su club de fans, así que…

Sonia pareció sorprendida, parpadeando con confusión. Sin embargo, rápidamente le devolvió a Leon una mirada de fastidio.

\- Ah, ¿o sea que soy tu tercera opción? Qué bueno saberlo. – bufó Sonia, cruzando los brazos y volteando hacia el otro lado. Leon la miró con los ojos en rendijas.

\- Hey, te habría llamado antes si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí.

\- Solo bromeaba, tonto. – se rio Sonia, dándole un ligero codazo juguetón. Luego lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera retándolo. – Me encantaría pasar algo de tiempo con mi rival. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta podamos tener una batalla después.

\- ¡Para eso siempre estoy listo! – Leon le sonrió también, pero contuvo el deseo de sacudir la cabeza para mantenerse en el tema. – Pero por ahora, puedo acompañarte a la Torre Rose para tu cita primero.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Seguro que llevar al Campeón conmigo me agilizará mucho las cosas… y con eso no te vas a perder por el camino.

Leon se rio ante esa broma que era verdad a medias, y Sonia también lo hizo. Los dos se habían conocido por años, desde su tiempo como rivales durante el Desafío de Gimnasios, y el lazo que compartieron durante ese tiempo era algo que no se podía olvidar con facilidad, incluso con lo lejos que habían llegado sus vidas.

Y así, los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia la Torre Rose, listos para disfrutar de una buena Navidad juntos como amigos en Wyndon.

* * *

 **FOX McCLOUDE**

Los Altos Mandos de Kanto y Johto se habían reunido para una gran celebración por Navidad, como todos los años. Una que invariablemente siempre resultaba a lo grande.

Sin embargo, por muy divertidas que fueran las fiestas con sus colegas, aquel año Lorelei declinó la invitación. Tras verter un poco de licor de chocolate en un par de copas, se dirigió a la mesa donde su amante, Frey, la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por otra Navidad juntos. – dijo la mujer pelirroja al sentarse.

\- A tu salud. – respondió Frey antes de chocar la copa con la de ella.

Los dos tomaron su bebida tranquilamente, y permanecieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la vista. A pesar de la época del año, el frío no parecía afectarles mucho.

\- Me sorprende que hayas declinado la invitación. – comentó Frey. – Las fiestas del Alto Mando siempre son muy buenas, ¿o no?

\- Este año quería algo más privado. – respondió la mujer. – Hace mucho que no pasábamos una Navidad solos tú y yo.

\- Bueno, de ninguna manera me quejo. – sonrió él. – Siempre estaré allí cuando mi ninfa de hielo me lo pida.

\- Deja de llamarme así. – dijo ella sonriendo también.

La pareja tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Ya era una tradición entre ambos que Frey la llamara "ninfa de hielo" y ella le respondiera que no le dijera así. Más por el hecho de que, a pesar de tener tanto tiempo juntos, a ella nunca se le ocurrió un apodo cariñoso por el cual llamarlo a él.

En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de Lorelei, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. El identificador le hizo darse cuenta que era de su madre, Olga. La miembro del Alto Mando lo puso entonces en altavoz para que Frey pudiera escuchar también.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Feliz Navidad, cariño. – le saludó desde el otro lado. – Todos aquí en Isla Quarta te extrañamos.

\- Yo también los extraño, mamá. – dijo Lorelei. – ¿Recibieron mis regalos?

\- Oh sí, por supuesto. – respondió Olga felizmente. – Nos alegra que encuentres tiempo para pensar en nosotros, a pesar de estar tan ocupada. Aunque, no son los mejores regalos que podríamos haber recibido.

\- Mamá… ya hemos hablado de eso.

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo Olga. – Tu y Frey ya tienen qué, ¿veinte años de conocerse? ¿No creen que es tiempo de sentar cabeza, y no lo sé, tal vez regalarnos uno o dos nietecitos? Sabes que tu padre estaría encantado.

Lorelei vio que Frey sacudía la cabeza y se tapaba la boca tratando de contener la risa. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que los padres de alguno de ellos les llamaban para hablar de eso. Después de todo, luego de salir juntos por tanto tiempo ya para algunos sería suficiente. En los últimos cinco años, ese era prácticamente el único regalo que esperaban para sus cumpleaños y navidades.

\- Lo haremos cuando estemos listos. Sabes que no queremos apresurarnos, y además que en nuestros trabajos hay… complicaciones.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. – replicó Olga. – Bueno, espero que al menos la estén pasando bien.

\- Oh, descuida, la estamos pasando de maravilla. – dijo la pelirroja. – Feliz Navidad, salúdame a todos.

\- Por supuesto, cariño. Feliz Navidad.

Lorelei colgó entonces y bajándose un trago más de su copa exhaló un suspiro. Frey entonces apoyó el codo en la mesa y descansó la cabeza sobre las manos mientras le dirigía una profunda mirada.

\- Aun no se dan por vencidos, ¿verdad? – le dijo.

\- No los culpo. Ambos ya se aproximan a los sesenta y temen que no dejemos descendencia. – dijo Lorelei. – Claro que lo haremos… eventualmente.

Ninguno de los dos quería apurar las cosas. El hecho de que sus trabajos les impidieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos como les gustaría era uno de los motivos por los cuales no habían decidido casarse o tener hijos todavía. Cuando llegara ese momento, ambos querían poder dedicarse de lleno a sus familias. Y ninguno de los dos sentía deseos de retirarse todavía.

\- Por una navidad más cerca del retiro, y de que podamos formar una familia. – dijo Frey, alzando su ya casi vacía copa de nuevo.

\- A tu salud. – respondió Lorelei.

Ya les llegaría su día, pero hasta entonces, disfrutarían de los momentos que podían pasar juntos sin las presiones de sus trabajos, como ahora.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

Un blanco manto de nieve había cubierto la región de Kalos por las fechas navideñas. En medio de aquello caminaba una niña de cabello rubio atado en una cola, acompañada por un Fletchling y un Froakie. Sus ropas no eran muy abrigadas, por lo que le hacía frio, pero eso no le impedía seguir caminando mientras veía las tiendas.

Su nombre era Ciel, y sería la primera vez que pasaría Navidad lejos de su hogar, desde aquel día que todo cambió. Un solo día y una mala decisión le costaron todo lo que tenía, abandonó su casa, su pueblo, e inclusive la Academia de Entrenadores Aéreos.

Todo a causa de esos poderes Bloodliner. Por culpa de ellos, era odiada sin importar a donde fuera. Si ese chico, Fitzdane, no hubiera aparecido para ayudarla en ese entonces, se habría quedado completamente sola en este mundo, y a nadie le hubiera importado.

Casi le salen unas lágrimas al recordar la fría mirada de su padre cuando la expulsó de su hogar… pero rápidamente se las limpió. La Navidad no era una época para la tristeza, y solo porque este año fuese diferente, no quería decir que sería mala.

\- Fro, fro. – El Froakie que la acompañaba pareció preocuparse al verla con lágrimas, pero ella rápidamente las ocultó y le sonrió para calmarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Froakie. Estoy bien.

Sonrió divertida al ver a Froakie. Cuando le dijo a su compañero que quería ir a caminar sola por la ciudad, este último insistió en enviar a su Froakie para que la protegiera. Y eso la llevaba a su misión actual: buscar un regalo para Fitzdane.

Era un chico algo extraño; solitario e incluso tímido cuando lo conocías mejor, pero Ciel lo apreciaba bastante. Le debía mucho por haberla salvado, y era literalmente su único amigo humano en estos momentos (aunque técnicamente ninguno de los dos era del todo humano). Pese a todo, la idea de comprarle un regalo no se le pasó por la mente en un principio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban en época navideña, ya que ella solamente viajaba acompañando a Fitzdane, sin ningún destino en mente.

Y fue entonces que descubrió algo que la sorprendió bastante. Se despertó de noche para ir al baño, pero encontró a su amigo haciendo algo a escondidas. Se acercó con curiosidad, sin que Fitzdane la viera y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tejiendo algo: un traje femenino de entrenador aéreo.

En ese momento, su corazón se conmovió y por alguna razón, una ola de alegría la invadió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella siempre había soñado en convertirse en una gran entrenadora aérea, pero pensó que su sueño había muerto cuando abandonó su pueblo y la Academia de Entrenadores Aéreos.

Por eso mismo, se sentía realmente contenta, al ver que Fitzdane planeaba regalarle ese traje en Navidad, y no quería volver con las manos vacías. Ella también le regalaría algo igual de valioso… ¿pero qué cosa? Todavía lo estaba pensando.

\- ¡Flet!

El aleteo de su Fletchling la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su Pokémon apuntaba a una vitrina donde se exhibía una gorra de color azul. Según decía en la descripción, aquella gorra era mercancía de edición limitada, basada en la que usó el ganador de un torneó infantil que llamó la atención de los medios. Ciel imaginó que su amigo estaría contento con una gorra como esa, por no mencionar que Fitzdane se vería realmente bien con ella.

Claro, ella no tenía mucho dinero, pero al menos esperaba que fuese suficiente para comprarla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – La chica quedó confundida al darse cuenta de que la vitrina no le pertenecía a ninguna tienda, sino al Club de Batallas. Como no tenía nada que perder, decidió entrar y preguntarle al Don George por aquella gorra.

Aunque la respuesta que recibió no fue muy satisfactoria.

\- Me temo que no está a la venta, jovencita. – Antes de que Ciel pudiera replicar algo, Don George procedió a explicar. – Esta gorra será el premio al ganador del torneo navideño, que se celebrará en un par de horas.

\- Ya veo… – Ciel se resignó. Le hubiera gustado participar en el torneo y ganar la gorra, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Dime algo, muchacha, ¿no eres un poco joven para tener Pokémon contigo? – preguntó apuntando a Fletchling y Froakie.

\- ¿Yo? ¡No, como cree! – Ciel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ponerse nerviosa... sin mucho éxito. – ¡Estos son de mi padre! Yo solo los estoy cuidando y…

\- Jajaja, tranquila, te comprendo. – Don George simplemente le sonrió de manera comprensiva. – Si quieres, puedes usar a esos dos para participar en el torneo.

\- Espere… ¿lo dice en serio?

\- Claro que sí. Quieres regalarle esa gorra a alguien especial, ¿verdad?

Ciel asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro formándosele en el rostro. Había tenido bastante suerte esta vez. Se volteó hacía su Fletchling y el Froakie de Fitzdane. Con su ayuda ganarían esa gorra y tendría el regalo perfecto para su compañero.

Nada ni nadie podía detenerla. Ya quería ver la cara avergonzada que pondría su amigo al darse cuenta de que ella también le habría traído un regalo. Valdría la pena cada minuto.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

Incluso en vísperas de Nochebuena, Melanie aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Aquel espeso bosque estaba cubierto de nieve, pero Melanie sabía que no era suficiente para evitar que algunos entrenadores incautos intentasen cruzarlo. Incluso tomando en cuenta todas las medidas de seguridad como los lásers que había colocado, Melanie sabía que había algunos tontos lo bastante ingeniosos como para sortearlos, y un mal apagón podía dejar inutilizadas todas las trampas que usaban electricidad. Si de verdad quería mantener a salvo su criadero de Bulbasaur y los Pokémon abandonados o heridos que tenía bajo su protección, solo había algo que ella podía hacer: Trampas tradicionales.

Tenían que ser lo bastante buenas y elaboradas como para bloquear o dificultar el paso a cualquier viajero, aunque claramente, no podía hacerlo sola. Así, la cuidadora observó al grupo de Pokémon que tenía frente a ella: Caterpie, Oddish, Weepinbell, Staryu, Paras, y un par de Rattatas. Todos Pokémon abandonados que ella debía proteger y cuidar, pero habían aceptado ayudarla en su ardua tarea.

\- ¡Muy bien, muchachos! Vamos a terminar con esto temprano. – El grupo de Pokémon abandonados frente a Melanie la observaba con atención, listos para entrar en acción. – Tengo muchas ideas nuevas para este año, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos para cumplirlas.

La chica comenzó a darle instrucciones a todos los Pokémon, quienes inmediatamente salieron a cumplir con sus respectivas tareas:

Los Rattatas fueron a mordisquear un poco las cuerdas del gran puente que conectaba la ruta con la aldea oculta. Con eso, su puente trampa estaba listo.

Oddish y Weepinbell arrojaban sus semillas Drenadoras y la escondían entre la nieve. Cualquiera que vaya a pisarlos, recibiría una sorpresa, pues las activaría y quedaría atrapado entre las raíces y enredaderas.

Paras utilizaba su movimiento Excavar para crear grandes hoyos que después cubría y camuflaba entre la nieve. Los agujeros trampa eran un clásico año tras año, muchos caían en ellos.

Staryu utilizaba su Pistola de Agua y la disparaba contra el suelo. El frio del invierno eventualmente congelaba el agua y el suelo se haría mucho más resbaloso. Nadie podría avanzar por él sin caer sobre su retaguardia.

Por su lado, Melanie se encontraba trabajando junto a Caterpie, usando su seda para crear redes resistentes que escondería para atrapar a cualquier entrenador. Acto seguido las amarraron a un árbol y ya estaba lista para dejar colgando en su interior a cualquiera que les pasara por encima.

Al ver al resto de los Pokémon volver junto a ella, supo que su trabajo estaba cumplido y las trampas navideñas estaban listas. Con eso no tenían que preocuparse por nada, podrían festejar las fiestas sin miedo a que nadie se acercase a su dominio para intentar atraparlos.

\- ¡Hicieron un gran trabajo! ¡Ahora vamos a disfrutar de una merecida cena de Nochebuena! – Todos los Pokémon abandonados comenzaron a festejar junto a ella y juntos regresaron a casa, para descansar y celebrar a lo grande.

Quizá Bulbasaur ya no estaba aquí para ayudarla. Pero aun así, ella podía proteger la aldea oculta y el criadero de Bulbasaur a salvo de cualquier entrenador o cazador que intente acercarse. Además, Melanie se divertía demasiado creando trampas. Era de sus hobbies favoritos.

* * *

 **FOX McCLOUDE**

Clair ya estaba a punto de cerrar el Gimnasio Blackthorn por las fiestas, sin embargo, su mano dudaba ligeramente antes de apagar las luces para luego cerrar las puertas.

Ella no era lo que se llamaría una grinch o una scrooge en lo que a las navidades se refería. De hecho, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de muchas de ellas, y aunque tuvo sus desventuras en algunos años, no fueron tan traumáticos como para hacerle odiar la época o a la gente que la disfrutaba.

No, era solo en concreto por aquel año. Si por ella fuera, preferiría quedarse trabajando en el Gimnasio, y seguramente muchos entrenadores lo apreciarían, al tener un sitio donde poder ganarse una medalla cuando todos los demás estaban cerrados.

\- ¿Hmm? – De pronto sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. – ¿Quién podrá ser?

Rápidamente sacó el aparato, y al abrir la pantalla se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje con una foto adjunta. Curiosa, la abrió… y tuvo que contener el impulso de gruñir al verla.

La foto mostraba a la mocosa de pelo rosa de Goldenrod, besuqueándose con un muchacho de pelo oscuro. Adjunto el texto decía: _"Feliz Navidad, señorita Aliento de Dragón. Mira a mi novio, ¿no es el más lindo? ¡Nadie debería estar solo el día de hoy!"_.

\- Sí, tú tienes novio con quién pasar tus fiestas, y yo no. Gracias por recordármelo.

Rápidamente borró el mensaje, y suspiró con pesadez. Eso solo le servía como un recordatorio de por qué no se sentía con ganas de celebrar las navidades aquel año. Para quienes decían que la navidad era para pasarla en familia, definitivamente no conocían a la de ella.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando fue a cerrar las puertas, no se percató de que alguien estaba esperándola en la entrada del gimnasio, hasta que casi se choca con él.

\- No te ves bien hoy, prima. – Obviamente, esa sola palabra lo delató. Se trataba de Lance. – ¿Problemas en el gimnasio?

\- Ya quisiera. Esos al menos son fáciles de resolver. – replicó ella. – Más bien… es que no tengo planes para las fiestas este año. Diablos, si hasta la mocosa de Goldenrod se consiguió un novio y me mandó una selfie donde se están besando, imagínate.

\- Cielos, ese fue un golpe bajo. – dijo el pelirrojo. – Entonces, ¿no tienes planes para pasar las fiestas? ¿Qué pasó con aquel chico que salvaste en las Islas Decolore? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Gray o algo así?

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – replicó de inmediato. – Quiero decir, su apariencia no es mala cuando se arregla, pero es un poco demasiado joven para mí.

Eso, y que después se enteró que su novia había sido asesinada, y todavía no se sobreponía del todo. Eso explicaba por qué se había molestado tanto cuando ella sin saberlo insultó su memoria. Después aclararon las cosas y se hicieron buenos amigos (haberlo rescatado del mar definitivamente ayudó), pero de ahí a querer SALIR con él… no, tampoco estaba TAN desesperada.

Además, probablemente ahora estaba del otro lado del continente, y no le dejó forma de contactarlo.

\- No es que me moleste mucho. – dijo Clair, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sabes lo que la mayoría de los hombres de por aquí piensan de mí.

\- Es porque no te conocen bien. – dijo él. – Si te conocieran como yo, seguro matarían por salir contigo.

Clair suspiró. Los dos habían crecido juntos, y Lance siempre la alababa diciéndole que ella era atractiva y asombrosa, y que ellos eran quienes se lo estaban perdiendo cuando la rechazaban. Ella lo apreciaba mucho; si no fueran parientes, tal vez hasta se enamoraría de él.

Aunque claro, no iba a mencionar eso enfrente de los fósiles. No fuera que después eso les diera ideas extrañas.

\- Como sea, creo que me va a tocar pasar la Navidad con los vejetes. – continuó Clair. – Seguro aprovecharán para ver si me arreglan un matrimonio. Qué divertido prospecto.

\- Tal vez no. – intervino Lance. – Los Altos Mandos de Kanto y Johto tendremos nuestra fiesta anual, y sabes que podemos llevar a un acompañante.

\- ¿Y está bien que lleves a tu prima? ¿No sería mejor llevar… no sé, a alguien especial?

Lance simplemente se encogió de hombros. Claro, estaba eso: ser agente secreto definitivamente no dejaba mucho espacio para buscar citas.

De nuevo, si la alternativa era pasar la Navidad con los viejos fósiles, por lo menos al ir a una fiesta con su primo favorito garantizaba que no se iba a aburrir. Eso la ayudó a animarse un poco.

\- Qué rayos, vámonos de una vez. – dijo finalmente.

Lance dejó salir a su Dragonite, y ambos se montaron en su espalda. Sujetándose con fuerza, despegaron y partieron rumbo hacia la Meseta Índigo, dejando Blackthorn atrás.

Clair sonrió para sí misma. Con suerte, tal vez alguno de los amigos de Lance llevaría a alguien con quien ella pudiese encontrarse debajo del muérdago. Aunque fuera solo para mandarle una selfie propia a Whitney y vengarse por ese mensaje.

* * *

 **FOX McCLOUDE**

Algunos encontrarían extraño visitar un cementerio en Navidad. Pero para Katie, había una razón muy importante de estar allí.

\- Feliz Navidad, John. – dijo mientras colocaba la corona de flores de Navidad sobre la lápida. – Aquí estoy, como lo prometí.

Para quienes decían que "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", Katie supo que eso también se aplicaba para personas. Para ella, John Archer había sido un buen amigo, pero también un gran rival, pues era un entrenador verdaderamente excepcional. Compitieron tres veces, él ganó una vez, ella también, y luego en la tercera empataron. En la Liga Hoenn se iban a enfrentar para desempatar, pero a ambos los eliminaron del torneo antes de poder enfrentarse entre ellos, así que prometieron verse el próximo año para la revancha.

Tristemente, eso no iba a ser posible.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo tratado más como un amigo, especialmente considerando que él siempre fue muy amable con ella. Pero no, ella estaba más interesada en competir con él que en ser su amiga, a pesar de que él se lo decía todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo valoró más?

Especialmente cuando supo que alguien lo había asesinado mientras dormía. ¿Quién podría tener algo contra él, un chico tan amable y apacible que no le haría daño a nadie?

\- Lo siento de verdad, este año no pude. Pero el próximo lo lograré, y te traeré el trofeo como regalo de Navidad. Es una promesa.

Ella ganaría la Liga Hoenn por los dos, por esa batalla que no pudieron tener como lo habían prometido.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

Corriendo por las esquinas oscuras de las calles de Wyndon, el Pokémon de Fuego cubierto de hollín corría mientras repasaba el plan en su cabeza de nuevo. Esta vez sería más difícil de lo usual en la tienda de bollos: estaba solo, infiltrándose en la mejor panadería de la ciudad, para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Sería difícil hasta para un ladrón profesional, y más todavía para un Pokémon que crecía en las calles. Pero nadie dijo jamás que a Scorbunny no le gustaban los retos.

Meterse allí era un trabajo fácil luego de días de buscar una salida de emergencia, pero él sabía que sus pisadas de hollín delatarían su presencia fácilmente. Y como lo esperaba, pronto encontró el camino a la cocina bloqueado por al menos media docena de guardias, todos manteniendo la mirada en una parte diferente del corredor. Scorbunny sonrió: aquí era donde comenzaba la parte divertida.

Sacó su piedrita, haciendo malabares con ella en su pata un par de veces. Echó un vistazo al lugar, apuntó al lugar apropiado, y la pateó con toda su fuerza.

La piedrita rebotó por todos lados, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, hasta que le pegó a uno de los guardias en toda la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿De dónde vino esa piedra?

Scorbunny echó otro vistazo rápido por el corredor, tomando nota del camino y pegando un salto, justo en la cabeza adolorida del guardia. Se rio al ver las caras de los demás guardias y les ofreció su habitual saludo: golpearse el trasero y jalarse el ojo mientras les sacaba la lengua.

\- ¡¿Qué demo-?!

\- ¡¿Cómo llegó este Scorbunny a-Uff?! – La pata del Pokémon de Fuego impidió que el hombre siguiera hablando cuando le saltó en la cara, usándolo como trampolín para meterse por una esquina cercana, justo cuando un par de guardias salían corriendo hacia él. Casi lograron alcanzarlo, pero una Doble Patada fue todo lo que Scorbunny necesitó para mandarlos lejos e impulsarse más allá por el corredor. Se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de otro guardia y se impulsó hacia el techo, dándole otra Doble Patada para meterse en la siguiente habitación bajo las miradas atónitas de la seguridad.

Scorbunny se rio entre dientes de los guardias y les cerró la puerta en las narices, saltando hacia un lado para arrojar algunas de las bandejas y cajas enfrente de la entrada mientras los guardias trataban de forzar la puerta. Si el Pokémon de Fuego calculaba todo correctamente, tendría unos tres o cuatro minutos antes de que lograran tener acceso de nuevo.

El Pokémon cubierto de hollín se dio la vuelta, echando un ojo a una de las cocinas más reconocidas de toda la región Galar, ahora completamente a su disposición. El inicial se rio para sí mismo y estiró los dedos, ya recordándose a sí mismo su propósito. No podía permitirse fallar, por ningún medio necesario.

…

El trío de Nickits observaban a Scorbunny con expresiones confusas cuando este finalmente se reveló a sus camaradas, y sus camaradas y amigos parecían inseguros de qué decir. Les llevó varios segundos antes que uno de ellos se le acercara, parpadeando todo el tiempo.

\- _[Uhm… jefe, ¿qué te pasó?]_ – le preguntó, tocándolo tentativamente con el dedo. O más bien, tocando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Scorbunny tuvo que esforzarse por no rodar los ojos. Sí, sabía que arrojarse en un pastel a medio hornear, salir por una ventana y después echarles todo el glaseado cremoso a los guardias que lo perseguían probablemente fuese un plan estúpido ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, pero también sabía que era lo bastante loco para que nadie se molestara en prepararse para ello. ¡Y tenía razón!

Claro, por la forma en que sus amigos lo miraban en completo desconcierto le hacía preguntarse si simplemente no quedó como un idiota, pero por ellos, él haría eso y mucho más. Ellos eran su familia, después de todo, y hoy era el día que los humanos siempre celebraban con la gente cercana para ellos.

Scorbunny sonrió, agarrando algunos trozos del glaseado hecho para parecer un árbol de Navidad, para ofrecérselo a los Nickits. – _[¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! ¡Conseguí esto de la panadería solo para nosotros!]_

El trío lo miró tentativamente, y sus miradas inquisitivas le hicieron sentir nervios a Scorbunny. Pero eso solo duró un segundo, pues sus amigos finalmente se acercaron para darle un abrazo, mordiendo los trozos de pastel a su alrededor. La sonrisa de Scorbunny se hizo aún mayor, y les correspondió al abrazo de inmediato.

Y así, Scorbunny y su pandilla disfrutaron del pastel en paz, en su pequeña esquinita de Wyndon lejos de todo mundo. Se tenían unos a otros y algo para compartir, y en la noche de Navidad, eso era todo lo que podían desear.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

Incluso en la temporada navideña, el crimen nunca descansaba. Por esa misma razón, él se encargaba de vigilar las calles y mantener todo en calma.

La gente en la región lo conocía como el Inmejorable Jimmy Ray, protector y vigilante de Ciudad Nimbasa. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el súper héroe más poderoso e imbatible de toda la región Unova… No, probablemente de todo el mundo. Aunque para algunas personas él era solo un sujeto raro con disfraz de Watchog, pronto les demostraría de lo que era capaz.

Después de todo, había sido bendecido con el gran poder de hablar con los Patrats… Bueno, en realidad podía hablar también con otros Pokémon, pero los Patrats eran los únicos que le hacían caso. Quizá el hecho de vestir con un traje de Watchog ayudaba con eso.

Como el gran héroe que era, Jimmy Ray se encontraba vigilando los tejados y había puesto a muchos de sus Patrats a hacer lo mismo con su Vista Aguda. Quizá la Navidad era una época alegre, pero muchos ladrones aprovechaban la ocasión para meterse a las casas disfrazados de Santa Claus y robar las pertenencias de la gente. El pobre héroe solo podía imaginar la decepción en aquellos pobres niños que esperaban regalos de Santa y solo veían como en lugar de dejarles algo, se llevaba sus cosas.

¡Pero eso no ocurriría, no en la guardia del gran Jimmy Ray y sus Patrats!

Justo en ese momento, uno de los Patrats se le acercó preocupado y subió sobre su hombro para informarle la situación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Número 9? – El Pokémon comenzó a explicar en su idioma, aunque Jimmy Ray podía entenderlo perfectamente. – ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Número 6 y Número 3 encontraron un sospechoso?! ¡Iré de inmediato, tú reúne a los demás!

El Patrat asintió y corrió para cumplir la instrucción. Por otro lado, Jimmy Ray no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo en cuatro patas, mientras hacía acrobacias para saltar de tejado en tejado. Siendo el héroe eficiente que era, no pensaba perder ni un segundo para solucionar la crisis.

Fue entonces que llegó junto a algunos de sus Patrat y estos le mostraron lo ocurrido: Un hombre vestido de Santa Claus estaba encima del tejado de una casa, cargando una gran bolsa. Pero ese ladrón no podría engañar al gran héroe: estaba claro que esa barba era falsa.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Número 28, tú los dirigirás! – El Patrat asintió a la instrucción. – ¡Vamos a probar la formación Wayland que estuvimos practicando!

En poco tiempo, el ladrón disfrazado se llevó una sorpresa, pues los Pokémon subieron al techo y ahora se encontraba rodeado por no menos de cuarenta Patrats.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Antes de que el ladrón pueda protestar, el Patrat número 28 dio la orden y un grupo de los suyos se lanzó contra el ladrón, subiéndole por todas partes y provocando que cayera sobre la nieve.

Jimmy Ray sonrió al ver el éxito en su misión y se acercó a su equipo, felicitándolos mientras los Patrats festejaban una nueva victoria. Ante la orden del héroe, los Pokémon le quitaron su barba falsa, y el ladrón estaba demasiado sorprendido como para oponer resistencia.

\- Tus crímenes se acabaron, ladrón. – sonrió confiado mientras que algunos Patrats se subían a sus hombros y cabeza. – Puede que engañes a otras personas con esa barba, pero no al gran Jimmy Ray. ¡Tú no eres el verdadero Santa Claus!

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Yo solamente… – Pero el ladrón no pudo hablar, pues uno de los Patrats lo abofeteó.

\- ¡Silencio, criminal! Es hora de que devuelvas lo que robaste. – El héroe metió su mano a la bolsa, solo para sacar… ¿Regalos envueltos? – Oye, esto es…

\- ¡Es lo que he intentado decirte, mentecato! – El hombre parecía realmente molesto. – ¡Está es mi casa! ¡Solamente quería darles una sorpresa a mis hijos!

-Oh… – El héroe se quedó pensando por un momento que hacer ante semejante revelación. Aquel hombre parecía molesto y por lo visto no era un ladrón. Intercambió un par de miradas con sus Patrat y luego volvió a ver al hombre. – ¿Tal vez podamos ayudarle con eso?

Aquella Navidad, los hijos de aquel hombre estaban seguros de haber sido visitados por Santa Claus y nunca lo olvidarían… Ni tampoco al ejército de Patrat que ayudaba a Santa.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

La gente a menudo decía que ser famoso solo traía consigo lastres, sin suficientes beneficios para compensarlos; ser constantemente el centro de atención, adorado y escudriñado a partes iguales, eventualmente probaría ser más un problema de lo que valía la pena a la larga. Si ese dicho era cierto, entonces Gordie definitivamente era la excepción a la regla.

A él le encantaba estar bajo los reflectores, presumiendo y dándoles a todos un gran espectáculo enfrente de un entusiasmado público, haciendo que todos se volvieran frenéticos con sus habilidades de entrenador. Y sabiendo que sus fans también lo amaban hacía que hasta las más fastidiosas derrotas valieran la pena. Como uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Galar más populares, tenía un deber para asegurarse que sus fans siempre recibieran el amor que merecían; después de todo, él jamás habría llegado hasta donde estaba sin su apoyo.

Y por eso era que el especialista en tipo Roca pasaba la Liga de Navidad leyendo la enorme montaña de correo de fans que le enviaban sus admiradores, desde alabanzas y comentarios serios sobre su reciente desempeño en el torneo contra Kabu y Raihan hasta la admiración de sus fans por su sentido de la moda y (él esperaba) propuestas de matrimonio medio en serio, hasta la ocasional pequeña burla sobre sus mejores Pokémon y los regalos del padre de la Navidad para los niños traviesos. La mayor parte del correo lograba sacarle una sonrisa en el rostro a Gordie, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de sol azules y se volvía hacia su compañero de lectura.

\- Parece que te has vuelto muy popular, Coalossal. – Le sonrió al enorme montón de carbón, antes de enmarcarlo con sus dedos y contemplar su forma. – Definitivamente tenemos que trabajar en tu introducción para la próxima temporada de la Liga. Quizás podrías hacer una voltereta en tu entrada, también...

Coalossal ensanchó los ojos, rápidamente sacudiendo las manos. Gordie se rio, dándose la vuelta para enfocar su atención en el correo. Luego pensaría en algo más a su debido tiempo.

Continuó pasando el correo, descartando los mensajes de publicidad que lograban colarse y disfrutando de las cosas honestas que sus fans decían sobre él. Al menos, hasta que una carta específica captó su atención. Un sobre blanco con el que estaba muy bien familiarizado; aquel del otro gimnasio famoso en Circhester, con el cual contantemente competía por un punto en la División Mayor.

El que era dirigido por Melony, especialista de tipo Hielo. Y tristemente, su madre.

Gordie lo miró con amargura, preguntando qué diablos querría de él en esa época del año. Él ya sabía lo que podría ser, pero prefería ignorarlo.

Brevemente contempló la idea de echar la carta a la chimenea, pero ultimadamente le ganó la curiosidad, así que la abrió y leyó su contenido.

 _Hola, ¿cómo está mi líder de gimnasio favorito? Quería felicitarte por tu reciente desempeño en el torneo. ¡De verdad le demostraste a Raihan que tus Pokémon de Roca pueden soportar cualquier clima! Te has convertido en un gran especialista de tu tipo, y me encantaría probar mis habilidades contra ti. A ver si arreglamos un encuentro amistoso, uno de estos días._

 _Tu hermana estaba planeando una cena de Navidad con toda la familia, y pensé que sería una linda idea participar en ella. Estoy segura de que ellos estarán felices de verte por aquí. Piénsatelo, ¿está bien? Sé que tienes una carrera de la cual ocuparte, pero tu familia también te quiere._

 _Sea cual sea tu decisión, ¡te deseo una feliz Navidad! ¡Estoy segura que te irá genial el próximo año!_

 _\- Con amor, tu mamá._

Tras leerlo, Gordie se quedó sin habla. Claro, su madre siempre se había balanceado entre una apreciación pesada y un semblante estricto y estoico, pero tras las discusiones que tuvieron y el efecto que tuvo su pelea en su ciudad, verla ponerse tan cariñosa siempre lo atrapaba desprevenido. Definitivamente, absolutamente no era suficiente para que él la perdonase por todas las veces que lo fastidió para que siguiera los pasos de ella, pero tal vez sí un poco. Remotamente. Potencialmente.

Gordie suspiró, contemplando la oferta en la carta. De verdad no podía recordar la última vez que se encontró cara a cara con su madre, mucho menos con el resto de su familia. Por mucho que le encantara su línea de trabajo, le dejaba muy poco tiempo para pasarlo con la gente cercana a él. Pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de si querría ver a su madre después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

Dejó que la posibilidad se cocinara en su cabeza unos segundos, inseguro de qué debía hacer. Y entonces, por fin suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Solo había una decisión correcta que podía tomar.

\- ... Oh, qué diablos. – Gordie se puso de pie, desempolvó su viejo traje y se volvió hacia su compañero. – Vamos a nuestra vieja casa, Coalossal.

Coalossal pareció sorprendido, solo para darle a su entrenador una sonrisa travies. Gordie gruñó, detestando cómo podía ver a través de él.

\- No, no vamos para visitar a mi madre, vamos a visitar a mis hermanos, a donde mi madre posiblemente podría estar. ¡Es diferente! – El especialista en tipo Roca bufó, pasándose una mano por el cabello, casi convencido de sus propias palabras.

Por suerte, su Pokémon no lo presionó más, y Gordie sacó su chaqueta buena y se preparó para la noche, con su Pokémon as a su lado.

Como uno de los líderes de gimnasio más populares de Galar, tenía un deber de asegurarse que sus fans recibieran el amor que merecían. Y le gustara o no, su madre siempre sería su fan número uno.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

La nieve caía en la región de Johto y muchos niños salían para jugar y divertirse, quizá armando Snorlax de nieve, deslizándose con sus trineos o armando una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Una de ellos era una pequeña niña de tan solo once, de cabello azulado atado en cola de caballo con un moño rojo y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Ayumi y le encantaba explorar a su alrededor, por lo que se internó en el pequeño bosquecillo a las afueras de su pueblo, con cuidado de no alejarse mucho o perderse. Y fue entonces que encontró algo que llamó su atención.

\- Vamos, tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño.

Encontró una pequeña y solitaria Pichu, que se escondía sin éxito en el interior de un tronco hueco. Claramente se encontraba asustada, echando chispas por sus mejillas. Ese era un claro indicativo de que no había que molestarla, pues los Pichus no eran muy buenos conteniendo su electricidad y Ayumi no quería acabar rostizada.

Y aun así, continuaba insistiendo. – Venga, sal de ahí, pequeñita.

Normalmente Ayumi se habría ido y hubiera dejado al pequeño Pokémon en paz, pero esta vez no podía hacer eso. Aun cuando esa Pichu intentaba mantener su guardia, todavía temblaba de frio y estaba claro que ese tronco hueco no iba a protegerla durante el resto del invierno.

Intentó extender lentamente su mano para sujetarla, pero tuvo que apartarla rápidamente cuando Pichu echó más chispas. Sin tener otra opción, Ayumi la observó fijamente a los ojos y en un momento, sus verdes ojos comenzaron a destellar. Una vez que terminó, todo el miedo que sentía aquella Pichu había desaparecido, pero todavía estaba desconfiada y no quería acercarse a la niña.

\- No pienso lastimarte. Soy una amiga. – Ayumi intentó sonreírle para ganarse su confianza. – Mi nombre es Ayumi Cinder y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Aun con un poco de desconfianza, la pequeña Pichu salió de aquel tronco y se acercó lentamente. Ayumi le acarició la cabeza y eso pareció calmarla lo suficiente para permitirle a la niña cargarla.

\- Así está mucho mejor. – La niña intentó utilizar su abrigo para calentar a aquella Pichu. – Ya te sientes más cómoda, ¿verdad?

El Pokémon parecía bastante contento ahora y se acomodó entre los brazos de Ayumi para calentarse. La niña por su lado, comenzó a ver en los alrededores. Usualmente los Pichu vivían en manada junto varios Pikachu y ocasionalmente algún Raichu, y sin embargo no había ninguno en las cercanías.

Juzgando por el tamaño de aquella Pichu, probablemente habría nacido hacía relativamente poco, y si la dejaba sola era casi seguro que acabaría como bocadillo de algún Murkrow o Ekans, si es que el invierno no la mataba primero.

\- ¿Tu familia te dejó? – El roedor asintió con la cabeza. – Mi padre también me dejó cuando era una bebé. Pero ahora tengo un nuevo papá y es muy bueno conmigo. Quizá tú también puedas tener una nueva familia.

El Pokémon se acurrucó más entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido. Ayumi decidió llevarlo hasta su casa, quizá era demasiado joven como para tener su propio Pokémon, pero estaba segura de que su papá le ayudaría a criar al Pichu. Además, nunca rechazaría a un nuevo miembro en la familia para celebrar la navidad.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

\- ¡Yahooo! ¡Andando, muchachos! ¡Hagamos ruido!

Si por algo era bien conocida la Banda de Puente, era sin duda hacer ruido. Cualquiera que los escuchara, pedaleando por la ruta ciclista del puente a Ciudad Soleada, inmediatamente corría a esconderse, pues ellos eran los pandilleros más peligrosos de la región. Y no se detenían, ni siquiera en época navideña.

Como el líder de la pandilla, Chopper conducía a la cabeza del grupo, contento por estrenar bicicleta nueva. La Banda del Puente tenía una filosofía que todos los miembros seguían al pie de la letra: vivir libres en sus bicicletas y hacer lo que les placiera, sin que nadie les diera órdenes…

Por desgracia, esa filosofía no les dejaba mucho dinero para pasar la Navidad. Aunque esa también fue la razón por la que Chopper se sorprendió aquella mañana, cuando Tyra lo despertó con una sorpresa.

…

 _\- ¡No lo puedo creer, Tyra! Eso es…_

 _\- Adelante, jefe. Es toda tuya. – La chica se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa al ver la expresión emocionada de su jefe. – Ahorramos entre todos los miembros de la banda para comprarla, aunque yo escogí el modelo._

 _Sin perder un solo segundo, Chopper prácticamente saltó para ver su regalo. Nada menos que una hermosa bicicleta nueva y resplandeciente. Tenía diseño con la imagen del Pokémon legendario Zapdos, lo que le daba un aspecto más intimidante y rápido. Ciertamente el líder de la pandilla estaba contento con su regalo navideño._

 _\- ¡Tengo la mejor banda del mundo! ¡Son los mejores! – Chopper estaba tan contento que intentó abrazar a su compañera, aunque está rápidamente lo frenó, acostumbrada a ello._

 _\- Tranquilo jefe, el líder de la banda merece la mejor bici del grupo._

 _\- ¡Muy bien, Tyra! ¡Reúne a toda la banda! ¡Vamos a estrenar esta belleza!_

…

Y de esa manera, ahora todos recorrían la ruta ciclista. Claro, Chopper tenía otras cosas en mente. Su pandilla había gastado hasta el último centavo para comprarle ese regalo de Navidad, y como su líder, estaba obligado a devolverles el favor.

Su plan consistía en encontrar algún entrenador que buscase cruzar el puente y desafiarlo a combate para obtener algo de dinero extra. Con su poderoso Golem, no tendría problema en derrotar a cualquier oponente y con suerte obtendrían el suficiente dinero como para comprarse un pastel navideño y dividírselo entre todos para la cena de Nochebuena.

Entonces, Tyra se acercó en su bicicleta para hablarle. – Oye, jefe, no creo que encontremos a nadie en el camino. Creo que somos los únicos suficientemente locos como para conducir en bicicleta durante un día nevado.

\- Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto, mi querida Tyra. ¡Mira ahí!

Tyra levantó la vista y encontró lo que su jefe le señalaba. A lo lejos se veía una bicicleta solitaria en medio del camino y un hombre mayor estaba junto a ella. Parecía un sujeto elegante cual hombre de negocios, claramente un ricachón de algún tipo. Justo lo que estaban buscando.

Rápidamente lo rodearon con sus bicicletas, sin darle espacio alguno para escapar. En ese momento, Chopper se acercó al sujeto, quien estaba realmente confundido.

\- Creo que usted y yo no nos hemos presentado todavía. – le dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas oscuras de forma intimidante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – El hombre parecía realmente confundido e intimidado al mismo tiempo.

\- No va a cruzar este puente sin una presentación apropiada.

\- Y por cierto, nos referimos a una batalla Pokémon cuando decimos "presentación". – aclaró Tyra.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la pandilla, aquel sujeto no intentó defenderse ni replicar. Sencillamente se arrodilló sobre la nieve y se puso a llorar; mientras tanto, Chopper y Tyra se observaban el uno a la otra, sin saber que pensar al respecto.

\- ¡Aunque quisiera no puedo ir a ninguna parte! – lloró el hombre. – ¡Mi bicicleta está arruinada!

Los pandilleros se dieron cuenta del pésimo estado en el que se encontraba la bicicleta, con sus ruedas prácticamente destrozadas. Claramente no estaba hecha para avanzar por la nieve.

\- Oiga, tranquilo. – Chopper se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda. – No es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Voy a fallarle nuevamente! ¡No cumpliré mi promesa!

El sujeto lloraba a moco tendido, por lo que Chopper le ofreció un pañuelo para que se soplara la nariz. Tyra se le acercó, con claro fastidio, preguntándole que deberían hacer, aunque ni siquiera Chopper esperaba que algo así les ocurriera.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante cruzar el puente?

\- Yo… Soy un hombre ocupado, ¿sabes? – El sujeto se calmó un poco antes de narrar su historia. – Tengo que trabajar muy duro todo el año, de ciudad en ciudad, lejos de mi casa. Por eso es que nunca puedo ver a mi pequeña hijita, la pobre está prácticamente sola todo el año, aun cuando quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella. Por eso le prometí que llegaría a casa para Navidad, que pasaríamos juntos las fiestas…

»¡Pero rompí la promesa! ¡La Navidad estará arruinada y mi pequeña va odiarme!

Todos en la Banda del Puente se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban la historia de aquel sujeto. Tyra estaba realmente sorprendida, aunque Chopper tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por eso saliste en media nevada? – preguntó Tyra, claramente impresionada ante esa declaración.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Esoe es un verdadero ciclista! – Chopper se volteó hacía su pandilla. – ¡Escuchen, muchachos, vamos a llevarlo allá con estilo!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó el sujeto confundido.

\- Suba a mi bici, señor. – respondió el pandillero con una sonrisa. – Lo llevaremos con su hija.

\- ¡Gracias, joven! ¡En verdad se lo agradezco!

Todos los pandilleros festejaron, antes de subirse a sus respectivas bicis para acompañar a su jefe en esta importante misión Navideña. Por su parte, Tyra solamente suspiró con una sonrisa. A menudo Chopper tomaba decisiones precipitadas como esta… Pero era justamente esa la razón por la que lo respetaba tanto. La Banda del Puente no podía pedir un mejor jefe.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

Agatha golpeaba con su pie repetidamente, observando un reloj cercano con un gesto muy fruncido en su rostro. Mientras una sombra se materializaba en el suelo y Tony emergía de ella, la miembro del Alto Mando especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas pareció más molesta que sorprendida.

\- Llegas tarde. ¿Tuviste problemas con alguno de tus pequeños intentos de pacificación? – le preguntó, dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón.

Tony negó con la cabeza; el Gengar deseaba poder entrar en mayor detalle, pero sin otra forma de hablar más allá de entrometerse en los sueños de Agatha, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La expresión de Agatha rápidamente se suavizó, sin embargo, tornándose en una sonrisa sardónica. – Es bueno saberlo. Con lo difíciles que se tornan algunas batallas con tus ausencias en estos últimos días, más te vale estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tony rodó sus ojos, casi murmurándole algo de vuelta, pero los hermanos Grimm rápidamente se sonrieron uno a la otra. Tony sabía que su hermana estaba al tanto de que le gustaba ser su Pokémon principal y no quería dejar de serlo, pero su rol actual como pacificador de Pokémon salvajes era algo que le encantaba hacer, y eso ayudaba a hacer que su existencia actual se sintiera menos como una maldición. Lo hacía feliz, y ambos lo sabían.

Agatha rápidamente se dio la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor. – Y bien, ¿trajiste a ese sujeto contigo también?

Tony hizo lo propio, con una ceja alzada, y no encontró a nadie aparte de ellos dos. Qué extraño, se había asegurado de darle las direcciones correctas y todo; ¿a dónde podría haber ido ahora?

Sin embargo, sus interrogantes por fortuna resultaron muy breves.

\- _¿Podría usted estar refiriéndose a mí, señora? –_ Los hermanos Grimm se voltearon hacia el mismo lugar, donde estaba de pie un hombre de buena apariencia y vestido elegantemente, cercano a la edad de Agatha, haciendo una elegante reverencia en la dirección de Agatha.

La anciana entrenadora lo observó, antes de sonreírle a su hermano menor. – ¿Este es tu amigo, Tony? No me dijiste que era un caballero tan bien parecido.

El Gengar le echó una mirada fulminante. El hombre no pareció perturbado en absoluto, acercándose para besar la mano de Agatha. – _En efecto, lo soy. Es un placer y un honor conocer a tan respetable autoridad entre Pokémon Fantasmas, Sra. Grimm._

\- Vaya, vaya... – se rio Agatha, casi divertida por el protocolo.

El intento de cortejo de pronto se vio interrumpido cuando Tony disparó una Bola de Sombra en la dirección del caballero, la cual el hombre apenas esquivó saltando y perdiendo su disfraz en el proceso, revelando su verdadera forma gaseosa a la vista de todos.

\- _¡Fuera las manos! ¡Ella es mi hermana, ya lo sabes! –_ le gruñó Tony a Gastly, con los brazos cruzados.

Gastly flotó más cerca, devolviéndole el gesto. – _¡Vamos, solo estaba dejando una buena impresión! ¡Sin duda te faltan modales, para ser un negociador!_

\- _No quiero sermones sobre modales de alguien que se gana la vida estafando a la gente._

\- _¡Ya te lo dije, soy un cuentacuentos interactivo!_

Agatha se volvió a reír, pasando entre los dos Pokémon Fantasmas que debatían entre ellos. Aunque solo podía escuchar el lado de Gastly en la conversación, Tony estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- De todas maneras, ya sabía que eras un Gastly. – La mujer observó la verdadera forma del Pokémon Fantasma con interés. – Aunque no me esperaba que el Fantasma del Pico de la Doncella fuese solo un estafador.

\- _Hey, Rhian es tan real como tú o yo. Yo simplemente mantengo viva su memoria… por un precio moderado._

Agatha sonrió ligeramente, decidiendo cambiar el tema. – Tony me dijo que le ayudaste a encontrar su llamado actual. De verdad quería darte las gracias por eso.

\- _No fue nada, pero yo no hice nada importante, en serio. –_ Gastly sonrió, mirando a Tony a su lado. – _Su hermano decidió hacer eso por su propia cuenta. Él es el protagonista de su propia historia, de principio a fin._

Tony se rascó detrás del cuello, sonrojándose profundamente. Realmente no creía merecerse los cumplidos, pero estaba feliz de oírlos de toda manera, aunque Agatha se riera un poco a expensas suyas como resultado. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y se aclaró la garganta para darse aires.

\- _Esa no es la única razón de haberte llamado aquí. –_ Tony sonrió de nuevo, observando el cuartel general de la Liga en la distancia. – _Verás, hoy habrá una fiesta de Navidad de los Altos Mandos, y se permite traer invitados. Agatha siempre se rehusó a traer a alguien más porque siempre me contó a mí como su invitado, y Samuel usualmente recibía una invitación honoraria, pero ya que yo no cuento…_

Gastly rápidamente juntó dos y dos, y sus ojos se ensancharon del shock. – _Esperen, ¿me están invitando a mí?_

\- _¿Por qué no? Somos amigos, después de todo. Me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo juntos. –_ Tony ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. – _Además, Lance decidió prohibir las bebidas alcohólicas, luego de "ciertos" incidentes…_

Le echó una mirada fulminante a Agatha, y aun sin el contexto, ella entendió lo suficiente como para replicar con un gesto enfurruñado. Tony se rio, y se volvió hacia Gastly. – _Así que pensé, nos vendría bien algo de entretenimiento del mejor cuentacuentos interactivo que hay allá afuera._

\- _Oh, ¿así que ahora recurres a los halagos, eh?_ – Gastly sonrió, flotando pensativo. – _Esto es bastante nuevo. Estoy más acostumbrado a ser el anfitrión de las fiestas, pero ser un invitado de honor es una experiencia completamente nueva para mí. ¡Acepto!_

El Pokémon Fantasma giró sobre sí mismo, volviendo a adoptar la forma del caballero de edad avanzada, haciendo una profunda reverencia a los hermanos Grimm.

\- _Seré el mejor invitado que la ilustre Agatha Grimm jamás haya traído consigo. –_ Dio un paso al frente, ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer. – _¿Me permite guiarla, señora?_

Agatha volvió a reír divertida, aceptando la mano. – ¿Por qué no? Sin duda que aprecio la atención.

Los dos caminaron hacia los cuarteles de la Liga, dejando atrás a un bastante molesto Tony. Luego sacudió la cabeza y trató de ignorar los intentos de Gastly por flirtear con su hermana, y los siguió con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro a pesar de todo.

Con Gastly por allí, tenía la certeza de que la fiesta sería muy divertida. Aquel año había estado lleno de grandes desarrollos, y él estaba seguro de que los siguientes serían todavía mejores.

Y para Tony Grimm, eso era lo más importante de todo.

* * *

 **BRANDON369**

Ciudad Comercio era uno de los lugares más concurridos de Kanto, conocida por sus grandes edificios y rascacielos.

Sin embargo, la ciudad también era el hogar de una leyenda urbana era bastante conocida: la leyenda del Rayo Rojo. No había nadie en la ciudad que no supiera acerca de aquel misterioso ser, que ocultaba su identidad con una capa y eliminaba a sus enemigos con un Híperrayo. Nadie sabía si se trataba de un humano, Bloodliner o Pokémon, pero todos en la ciudad tenían miedo de encontrarse con él…

Lo que nadie sabía, era que en realidad la responsable de Rayo Rojo era una pequeña niñita de tan solo nueve años de edad. Su nombre era Luna, una niña millonaria que observaba desde su jardín en la mansión de un rascacielos, monitoreando a Rayo Rojo con su computadora.

\- ¿Todavía no encuentras a nadie, Scizor? – La niña veía los resultados en su computadora, mientras que Rayo Rojo (quien en realidad era un Scizor) patrullaba las calles, saltando de un edificio a otro. – Claro, supongo que nadie estaría afuera en Navidad… Seguro que todos están festejando con sus padres.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron por los ojos de Luna al imaginarse eso. Sus padres eran inventores famosos y reconocidos, pero siempre estaban fuera de casa, presentando sus proyectos en otras ciudades o incluso regiones. Siempre la dejaban sola y evidentemente, Navidad tampoco era la excepción.

Su padre le había prometido que pasaría las fiestas junto a ella y a decir verdad estaba emocionada por ello… Pero le canceló a último momento. Ya era Noche Buena y no había ningún rastro de él, otra vez.

Pero Luna se limpió las lágrimas. ¿A quién le importaba pasar sola la Navidad? ¿A quién le importaba estar lejos de su familia? Ciertamente no a ella. En lugar de tener una cena navideña solitaria y deprimente, Luna prefería enviar a su Scizor a patrullar la ciudad y buscar algún entrenador para combatir y divertirse un rato.

Ella misma lo había equipado con un complejo sistema audiovisual de su propia invención, para mantener la comunicación entre ambos y poderle dar instrucciones en su identidad de Rayo Rojo. Por desgracia, no habían tenido mucha suerte, era tarde en Noche Buena y no había ningún entrenador recorriendo las calles. A Luna no le quedó más opción que suspirar resignada.

\- Mejor regresa a casa, Scizor. Ya se está haciendo tarde y creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. – El Pokémon asintió por el comunicador, pero cuando Luna estaba a punto de apagar su computadora, el sensor que Scizor tenía en su máscara reaccionó a algo. – Espera un segundo, Scizor. ¿Qué es eso?

Luna hizo un acercamiento con la cámara, y se sorprendió con lo que vio: una pandilla de ciclistas estaba ingresando a la ciudad, todos entrenadores. Con ropa de cuero y cabello teñido, eran los clásicos pandilleros a los que nadie les avisó que la moda de los ochentas llegó a su fin. Muy posiblemente hayan llegado para aprovechar las fiestas Navideñas y causar problemas en la ciudad.

Luna sonrió para sí misma. Sujetos como esos merecían recibir un saludo de parte de Rayo Rojo.

\- Prepárate, Scizor. Vamos a tener una gran entrada. – Su Pokémon se estaba preparando para utilizar el viento y acercarse, pero entonces… – ¡Alto! ¡Espera un segundo!

Luna se frotó los ojos, sin poderse creer lo que su cámara le mostraba. ¿Acaso podía ser verdad? Justo en la bicicleta del líder de aquella pandilla, iba un hombre que claramente no pertenecía al grupo, pues estaba vestido con saco y corbata, cual oficinista. Al verlo más de cerca, Luna se sujetó el pecho con una felicidad indescriptible, mientras derramaba lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

\- Papi…

Era su padre, aquel que había prometido pasar las fiestas a su lado. Haciendo unos rápidos cálculos en su computadora, rápidamente confirmó que aquella banda de ciclistas conducía en dirección a su casa. ¡Su padre venía en camino!

\- ¡Rápido, Scizor! ¡Regresa a casa! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Una vez que recibió la confirmación de su Pokémon, cerró su laptop y salió corriendo al interior de su casa. Tenía muchos preparativos que hacer, por lo que de inmediato fue a pedirle ayuda a su mayordomo. Tenían que tener lista la cena de Nochebuena para cuando su padre llegara. Festejarían con una deliciosa cena, juntos…

También tenía que invitar a los pandilleros que trajeron a su padre a tiempo a cenar. Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerles.

* * *

 **PARTNER555**

Elizabeth Snyder se sentó exhausta en su sofá, cuando finalmente logró que su pequeña hija se quedara dormida. Aunque la maternidad era estresante, se sentía feliz de haber puesto su carrera en pausa para poder criar a su bebé, Betty.

Aun así, se lo preguntaba. Elizabeth tenía muchísimo dinero ahorrado de toda una vida en el modelaje desde que era niña, y aun así se le hacía muy difícil cuidar de su pequeña. ¿Cómo se las arreglaban las madres solteras que estaban menos favorecidas económicamente que ella?

\- ¿Tula? – le dijo su Pokémon mientras señalaba la pila de regalos en su apartamento. Su Galvantula había querido que ya decidiera abrirlas desde hacía días.

\- Está bien, está bien. – le dijo. – No es como que estuviera pensando en todas las demás madres solteras del mundo.

Galvantula se rio mientras se recostaba junto a la cuna de su hija.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió una tarjeta y la leyó. Era de Palermo, de quien se había hecho amiga cuando su agente la convenció de probar los escenarios de Kalos como artista Pokémon por un año.

 _Hola, Liz._

 _Espero que estés disfrutando de una hermosa Navidad. Sé que yo sí lo estoy._

 _¿Tus padres ya te perdonaron por haber tenido una hija fuera de matrimonio?_

Bueno, sí lo hicieron, eventualmente. Sabía que sus padres la habían perdonado cuando sostuvieron a su nieta en brazos, y la pequeña Betty se rio de las caras que le hacía. Sin mencionar todos los juguetes que le compraron. La mitad de los regalos de Navidad venían de ellos.

 _Como sea, solo quería que supieras que si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy para ti, y también el resto de tus amigos._

Elizabeth lo sabía demasiado bien. El que ella, una modelo famosa, quedara embarazada sin saber siquiera el nombre del padre y apenas recordando su apariencia tras una aventura de una sola noche fue un enorme escándalo que los tabloides habrían aprovechado con mucho gusto. Solo el control de daño que hicieron sus amigos fue lo único que la salvó del escrutinio y la humillación.

 _Te deseo lo mejor y una feliz Navidad._

 _Palermo_

Elizabeth sonrió. Tal vez así era como las otras madres solteras lo lograban. Tener una familia y a tus amigos para apoyarte cerca de ti siempre ayudaba mucho.

\- Feliz Navidad, Palermo. – dijo, y luego miró a su bebé. – Feliz Navidad, Betty querida.

* * *

 **VIRORO-KUN**

De pie en un extremo de la enorme sala, Bruno echó una mirada al resto de los invitados que vinieron a la fiesta de Navidad anual de loa Altos Mandos de Kanto y Johto. Aunque Lorelei había decidido no asistir para pasar tiempo en privado con su novio, no se podía negar que seguía habiendo una notable cantidad de personas reunidas allí. Podía ver a Lance y a su prima Clair discutiendo de sus desafíos recientes, a Agatha y su ex protegida Karen intercambiando algunos tips, mientras Samuel Oak ocasionalmente intervenía y su propio Gengar pasaba tiempo con el invitado al que había traído, un anciano de aspecto extraño que regalaba a los invitados con historias muy interesantes, a las cuales Will en particular prestaba atención. Y mientras tanto el Presidente Goodshow y Electra Artisan discutían algunos detalles sobre la próxima Conferencia en la Meseta Índigo.

El fornido hombretón no pudo evitar sonreír. De una manera u otra, todos habían encontrado su nicho, su pequeña familia de sangre o por elección, con quienes matar el tiempo y pasarla bien juntos. Era algo que a él le hacía feliz, sin duda, pero eso solo le recordaba a sí mismo, y más específicamente, lo que dejó atrás hacía varios años.

Observó su trago pensativo, feliz de que nadie se le estaba acercando. Nunca fue muy abierto para hablar sobre su pasado, e incluso en la mayor parte de las entrevistas tendía a hablar solamente de su riguroso entrenamiento junto a sus Pokémon, sin indagar en su vida privada. Había sido tan minucioso que muy pocos alolanos podrían haber reconocido quién era en este punto, como un miembro de muy alto nivel del Alto Mando de otra región.

Aunque claro, no había sido tan minucioso como para evitar recibir una carta de su padre algún tiempo atrás, pidiéndole que se volvieran a ver para tratar de arreglar los errores del pasado, y que intentaran volver a ser una familia de nuevo. Un deseo noble, casi desinteresado, y uno que una persona egoísta como él no se merecía en lo más mínimo.

Independientemente de su propio deseo de hacerse fuerte lejos de la sombra de su padre, él dejó atrás a su familia para hacerlo, compartiendo únicamente algunas cartas ocasionales y enviándoles a su familia parte de sus ganancias para su manutención. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba allá con las respuestas que recibía, y su mujer parecía comprender su decisión, aunque Bruno se rehusaba a creer que no le guardaba rencor en absoluto.

Por toda su disciplina, su fuerza, y sus esfuerzos por ser un mejor peleador y entrenador, todavía no encontraba el valor para regresar. Había conseguido exactamente lo que deseaba cuando se fue de Isla Melemele, y tenía miedo de que regresar le mostraría la horrible verdad; que nada de lo que había hecho valía la pena de haber dejado todo atrás. Especialmente al hijo que no llegó a conocer, que nació varios meses después que se marchó.

Bruno apretó su copa, con la fuerza suficiente para agrietarlo. Siempre se preguntó si debería haber vuelto a casa en el momento en que escuchó la noticia, dejar atrás su entrenamiento y aceptar que tomó una decisión estúpida cuando todavía podía haber arreglado las cosas. Un tiempo que ahora era muy lejano.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró para sí mismo, preguntándose qué podría pensar su hijo de un padre como él. Solo podía esperar lo mejor y que su viejo fuese un buen ejemplo para el muchacho.

Tal vez, un día finalmente le haría frente a sus dudas. Podría haber pasado su tiempo con su viejo, con su esposa, y con su hijo, pretendiendo que eran una familia por primera vez, tal vez pasar una navidad juntos como Lorelei y Frey habían decidido hacerlo.

Podría tratar de responderle a la carta de Hala ahora mismo. Preguntarle cómo estaba Hau. Tal vez, ese era el primer paso para empezar su redención.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre. Quizás no merecía regresar todavía, pero al menos podía tratar de ganarse el derecho, lento pero seguro, con el mismo esfuerzo y disciplina que usaba a diario en su entrenamiento.

Y tal vez, algún día su sueño se convertiría en realidad de ese modo.

* * *

 **FOX McCLOUDE**

Siempre mucha gente decía que era mejor dar que recibir, y estando en vísperas de Navidad, Misty entendía a qué se referían.

La oficina postal de Pueblo Paleta estaba algo corta de personal, al quedar atiborrada de paquetes enviados para los pueblerinos. Considerando cuántos niños había en el pueblo aguardando sus regalos, tuvieron suerte que algunos decidieran ofrecerse de voluntarios para ayudar a aligerarles la carga a los empleados y que pudieran cerrar a tiempo para ir a celebrar con sus familias.

Entre ellos estaban cierto entrenador de cabello negro con un Pikachu, y cierta pelirroja especialista en Pokémon de Agua, los cuales habían pasado la tarde recorriendo las calles del pueblo de cabo a rabo entregando paquetes.

. Oye, en serio no tenías que molestarte. – dijo Ash. – Después de tanto entrenar con Iris podría haber cargado todos estos paquetes yo solo.

\- ¿Bromeas? Después de todo lo que tuviste que cargar durante el Festival de la Princesa era justo que alguien te ayudara. – replicó Misty.

Admitiéndolo, eso era verdad solo en parte. Si bien Misty sí quería ayudarlo de buena gana, lo cierto era que estaba aprovechando para pasar un rato a solas con él, así tuviera que estar cargando cajas y bolsas de una esquina a la otra de Pueblo Paleta. Entretanto, Anabel e Iris se habían quedado con Delia en el restaurante, ayudándole a hacer las decoraciones de último minuto para la fiesta.

\- Por cierto, Ash, esa bufanda que traes se te ve muy bien.

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Ash, sujetándola. – Me la regalaron en mi último cumpleaños, antes de empezar mi viaje.

\- ¿Te la dio tu mamá? – preguntó Misty.

\- No, fue… – Hizo una pausa, y a Misty no se le escapó que trató de subírsela ligeramente para taparse el rostro. – Fue Serena, ella me la envió.

\- Oh, ya veo. Muy… considerado de su parte. – dijo la pelirroja.

De nuevo estaba esa ligera punzada de celos que le daba cuando Serena surgía en la conversación. No era que la odiase ni mucho menos: por la forma en como Ash hablaba de ella, parecía una persona realmente dulce y sería muy agradable conocerla. Y si ella también sentía algo por Ash, ¿acaso Misty podría culparla por fijarse en sus cualidades tanto como ella?

\- Bueno, ya esta es la última calle. – señaló Ash. – Entregamos los paquetes a diez casas y habremos terminado.

\- Grandioso. Ya quiero irme para que podamos empezar esa fiesta.

Si las fiestas de Navidad de Delia eran tan buenas como las que hizo para darle a Ash la bienvenida tras su regreso a casa, Misty no querría perdérsela por nada. Esa mujer sí que sabía cómo divertirse.

…

Tras una media hora de una casa a otra, Misty se había quedado sin paquetes que entregar. A Ash todavía le quedaban varios cuando llegaron a la última casa, que Misty se dio cuenta, era la más grande que había visto hasta ahora. Ash explicó que se trataba de la casa del alcalde del pueblo, lo cual tenía sentido.

Ash tocó el timbre y se quedaron esperando por un rato, hasta que salió a recibirlos un chico de cabello verde azulado oscuro que se veía un poco más joven que Ash.

\- ¿Qué desean? Ah, eres tú, Ash, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- Feliz Navidad, Gilbert. – dijo Ash, extrayendo los últimos paquetes de la bolsa. – Entrega especial, paquetes para ti y para tus padres. ¿Está bien si los dejamos aquí contigo?

\- Claro, yo se los daré. – dijo el chico, sin cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Mientras Ash le pasaba los paquetes y le daba la tabla a Gilbert para que firmara confirmando la entrega, a Misty no se le escapó que la veía de reojo y parecía que estaba aguantándose la risa por alguna razón, como si tramara algo. Sin embargo, no le prestó mucha atención: tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese momento y ya estaban a punto de acabar con ese trabajito.

\- Listo, muchas gracias. – dijo Gilbert. – Y por cierto… si yo fuera ustedes mejor me alejaba un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash confundido.

Gilbert no respondió, simplemente señaló hacia arriba antes de cerrar la puerta. Ash y Misty miraron arriba, y rápidamente entendieron.

\- Eso es…

\- ¿Muérdago?

De pronto Misty entendió por qué Gilbert se estaba riendo, y su cara empezó a arderle tanto que dudaba mucho que el frío del invierno le fuera a afectar en lo más mínimo. Con una sola mirada a Ash notó que él estaba igual que ella al entender las implicaciones. Por otra parte, Pikachu se estaba riendo entre dientes y parecía darle golpecitos en la cabeza.

Pero ellos no tenían por qué seguir la tradición si él no quería. Aunque a ella no le importaría mucho…

\- Em… bueno… nadie está viendo ahora. – dijo Ash, con voz nerviosa. – ¿Lo hacemos… rápido y solo en la mejilla?

\- Hum… sí, eso suena bien. – dijo ella, mirando alrededor y comprobando que efectivamente nadie los estaba viendo. Eso le resultó un alivio: no querría que alguien los viera debajo del muérdago.

Por alguna razón, el Pikachu de Ash emitió un sonido que a Misty le sonó a estar decepcionado, y tras echar un último vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese más nadie por allí, la pelirroja apretó los ojos con fuerza y se acercó para darle a Ash un piquito rápido en la mejilla, aguantando la tentación de mantenerse allí más de lo necesario, y al mismo tiempo lamentando que Ash hiciera lo mismo.

Fue menos de un segundo, pero le resultó… agradable.

\- Jaja… no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? – dijo él.

\- No, claro que no. – respondió ella sonriéndole. – Em… ¿regresamos?

\- Sí, vámonos.

Ignorando la mueca enfurruñada de Pikachu, los dos inmediatamente se fueron por donde vinieron, de regreso al restaurante. Seguramente Delia y las demás debían haber tenido todo preparado.

Mientras andaban por la calle, Misty se tocó distraídamente la mejilla que Ash le había besado. Admitiéndolo, no le habría molestado ir un poco más allá, pero estando las demás chicas de por medio, ¿quién era ella para reclamar el primer beso en los labios para Ash?

Al menos por ahora, mejor que las otras no supieran que habían terminado bajo el muérdago.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **Viroro-kun:** ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

Tristemente, como habrán notado, nos pasamos ligeramente la fecha usual de publicación en Navidad, y la culpa recae en mí. Este año ha sido un desastre para atravesar, entre problemas personales y mi último año de universidad que me quita la mayor parte de mi tiempo, y aunque intento que todo funcione en mi lado, no logré hacerlo a tiempo. Quiero disculparme a mis colegas y a los lectores por el problema, y nos aseguraremos de que el próximo año no pase esto otra vez.

Por mi parte, aunque había algunas viñetas más que me habría gustado hacer, me siento bastante feliz con las actuales, entre la acostumbrada de Volkner y Flint (que espero no se haya abusado mucho su bienvenida) a nuestro primer vistazo a la región Galar en el Resetverso. Aunque tenemos al menos un oneshot situado en Galar que iluminará el cómo la región se relaciona al mundo de Reset Bloodlines, pensé que a la gente le habría gustado un vistazo preliminar de algunos de los personajes que habitan en la región, y espero que esta sea una primera vez satisfactoria ya que disfruté mucho de escribir esas tres viñetas. Seguramente como se les hará obvio, el Scorbunny que aparece aquí es efectivamente el compañero de Gou de la nueva serie del anima (la cual, a pesar de algunos fallos y falta de una trama general por el momento, la estoy disfrutando bastante, especialmente comparada con como Sol & Luna se volvió una de mis entradas menos favoritas de todo el anime a causa de varias decisiones). Siento que es bastante divertido hasta ahora y creo que haría bien introducir elementos de Galar del anime y del juego para continuar con la tradición de Reset en mezclar diferentes canones. Aunque me habría gustado darles una viñeta a los nuevos personajes humanos, por la falta de un nombre en inglés por el momento no me pareció prudente hacerlo. Tal vez el próximo año.

La revelación de que Bruno es el hijo de Hala y el padre de Hau vino por una interesante teoría que flotaba por allí, señalando cómo Bruno es un experto en Pokémon Luchadores igual que Hala, el hecho de que Hau deja implícito en los juegos que su padre es un entrenador muy fuerte que se fue para Kanto, y la general falta de trasfondo que tiene Bruno comparado con el resto de los del Alto Mando. La idea nos gustó entre los escritores de Reset, pero decidimos esperar hasta el final de la Generación VII antes de tomarla para asegurarnos de que el anime no fuese a mostrar al papá de Hau, y con esa posibilidad descartada decidimos tomar el riesgo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para trabajarlo bien en cuestión de caracterización, y para hacer buen uso de esta revelación del pasado de Bruno para seguir adelante.

Por cierto, en términos de marcadores de tiempo, mantuve las viñetas de Galar ambiguas sobre dónde pueden quedar, mientras que la de Volkner y Flint se ubica en la infancia de estos, y las del Alto Mando de Kanto ocurren todas en el Año Dos durante el mismo día.

Y también, para que conste, cualquier indicio de shipping en las viñetas de Leon y Sonia y de Agatha y Tony no son para interpretarse de ese modo. El comportamiento de Leon y Sonia es completamente platónico hasta donde concierne a la historia, mientras que Gastly está mayormente siendo cortés y divirtiéndose un poco en vez de flirtear en serio con Agatha. Solo para que quede claro.

Dicho eso, espero que hayan disfrutado de la colección de este año, y aunque es algo tarde, les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo!

 **partner555:** Otro año que se va, con muchas cosas que sucedieron con Pokémon y en otras áreas. Ahora, ya sé que no he escrito muchas historias durante este año, pero trataré de hacerlo mejor el próximo.

Como sea, ¡felices fiestas a todos!

 **BRANDON369:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí **BRANDON369** , para desearles a todos una feliz Navidad.

Este fue un año complicado para Reset Bloodlines, ya que no tuvimos tantas historias comparado a los años anteriores. Sin embargo, traté de hacer algo diferente en el especial de Navidad de este año para compensarlo.

Experimenté un poco con personajes que me parecían interesantes y me gustó el resultado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Pasaron muchas cosas en el anime de Pokémon. Alola llegó a su final y aunque fue mi temporada favorita, la serie que la reemplazó me está sorprendiendo y veo que tiene potencial para ser la mejor. Se podría decir que cada final es un nuevo comienzo. Lo mismo para Reset, donde las aventuras en Kanto están por terminar, pero estoy impaciente por ver lo que pasará en las Islas Naranja y Johto.

Como sea, les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad. Por mi parte, me despido hasta la próxima contribución.

 **Crossoverpairinglover:** Debido a varios problemas por mi parte, no pude proveer nada este año.

Mis disculpas.

 **Fox McCloude:** Hey, ¿qué tal todos? Aquí está **Fox** , deseándoles una feliz Navidad (atrasada). Primero que nada, mis disculpas; como lo dijo **Viroro** , este año las cosas han estado bastante complicadas para todos nosotros, aunque diré que parte de la culpa por el retraso de este especial recae en mí (o en el internet en mi zona, pero bueno, perspectiva). No pudimos hacer tanto este año como en el anterior, pero con suerte, el 2020 será un mejor año para todos.

Con mis viñetas no tengo mucho que decir, excepto quizás con la última para el marcador de tiempo. Por mi estimación esa viñeta bien puede conectar con el punto donde está la historia principal actualmente, ubicándose en algún punto después del arco de Mewtwo y antes de la Liga Índigo, mientras Ash y compañía descansan. No es mucho para una antesala, pero al menos para que tengan una idea de dónde vamos en tiempo.

En fin, lo habitual, gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, Red Lightning OP, Amo del** **vacio** y **darkdan-sama.** Nos despedimos de ustedes en el Resetverso por este año. Yo mientras tanto, me voy a postear unos shots que hice por Navidad. ¡Mis mejores deseos para todos en el 2020!


End file.
